


Being Held By You

by IceQueenRia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Brunette Niall, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, I hate tagging, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Non-Consensual Spanking, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of torture/murder/violence, sweet but psycho Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 311,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: Summary: Teenager Harry Styles is simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Witness to a fight between rivalling groups of some kind (the Montague’s and Capulet’s, the mafia, local street gangs, organised crime, Harry doesn’t know) a disturbed Harry is assaulted with the sight of a few dead bodies and as blue eyes turn to him, he desperately tries to run.Typically, gang leader Louis ‘Tommo’ Tomlinson doesn’t allow innocent bystanders to get caught up in such business, but the curly-haired school-boy appeared out of nowhere and had seen far too much. The smartest thing for Louis to do would be to put a bullet in the boy’s skull but he just can’t bring himself to pull the trigger. Of course, he can’t just let the boy get away. So naturally he kidnaps Harry instead.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1436
Kudos: 1174





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome.
> 
> So, I've been wanting to write a Stockholm Syndrome fic for a long time, I'm finally having a go.
> 
> I don't have a particularly strong stomach so mentions of violence etc. aren't too graphic (in my opinion).
> 
> There IS mentions of suicide/self-harm so proceed with caution if such subjects are triggering for you.
> 
> I HATE tagging, I'm not particularly good at it. 
> 
> If you have any concerns/questions about the story feel free to ask and I'll answer as best as I can.
> 
> The relationship depicted in the story is purely fiction and obviously not at all healthy. 
> 
> Harry and Louis will eventually end up together.
> 
> Some side Liam/Zayn as well (it's complicated).
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter One

Ordinarily, seventeen-year-old Harry Styles would wake up at least five to ten minutes before his alarm clock was set to go off. Then he would roll onto his side and blink groggily as he waited for the alarm to ring, never prepared to actually get out of bed until it had done so. Even if he was bursting to use the toilet, he stubbornly remained in bed until the sound of his alarm. Then he’d go to the toilet, yawn and stretch while a stream of his piss inevitably landed across the toilet seat, before heading downstairs and fixing himself a bowl of breakfast. Then he would go back upstairs to brush his teeth, get dressed and tame his hair before sorting out his school bag and heading off.

But for seventeen-year-old Harry Styles, that particular morning was not an ordinary day.

His old trusted alarm clock failed to go off and the green-eyed boy found himself running late for school. So he skipped breakfast and hastily shoved his curly-hair under a beanie before slinging his school bag onto his shoulder (no time to make himself any lunch) and running out the front door and darting down the road as fast as he could manage. 

Aware that he was running late, Harry made a quick decision to take a short cut through an abandoned multi-storey carpark. He knew there were sometimes homeless people living in the shelter of the carpark but they tended to be higher up. Occasionally there might be a stumbling drunk or a drug-user wandering through the ground floor of the out-of-use carpark, or people simply using it for a quicker route, but usually the place would be empty. Many people seemed to have the fear of being attacked or murdered if they used the old carpark as a short-cut even though there was nothing to base this on. For as long as the multi-storey carpark had been abandoned there had never been any reports of anybody being stabbed or assaulted while passing through. Sadly, there had been a few incidences of people climbing to the top of the multi-storey and either tragically falling or deliberately jumping off, but suicides and accidents were entirely different to attacks or murders. Harry’s very own sister, Gemma, had chosen to kill herself by jumping from the top just a year prior. Sadly, Harry never knew the details of what had caused his beloved sister to take her own life. He’d known she’s been struggling with depression, but he hadn’t realised just how broken inside she had been.

Head down, Harry walked briskly, determined to make his way through the carpark as speedily as possible. The tragedy of Gemma’s death was a big reason in why he usually avoided the carpark. In fact, he’d only used the carpark short-cut perhaps once or twice before her suicide and had steered clear since her untimely demise. Of course, he’d never experienced any issues by cutting through the multi-storey before. However, it soon became apparent that he would regret his decision to take the shortcut that day.

Walking through with his eyes on the concrete floor, Harry was aware of a collection of voices viciously shouting. He contemplated turning around and taking the longer route to school and simply turning up late. But he reasoned it was just a few old drunks talking too loud in their inebriated state and that if he kept his head down and just walked through, they wouldn’t even notice him. So Harry made the grave mistake to carry on walking and his eyes widened in panic at the scene before him.

There were at least a dozen men full-on fighting with one another. Not just with their fists either. They had weapons. A rusty pole, a baseball bat, a knife… guns. Clutching to the strap of his bag, Harry silently prayed to go unnoticed and willed his feet to move but he was frozen in place, unable to tear his eyes away from the horror before him. 

These men were brutal and they fought dirty. Somewhere in his terrified mind, Harry rationalised that they must be enemies of some kind. Like the Montague’s and the Capulet’s, two houses, both alike in dignity. Harry truly wished he were sitting in his English class staring down at his copy of Romeo and Juliet right now. Maybe the chaos before him was that of the mafia, rival street gangs, unruly protestors, two separate religious groups having a dispute or some kind of organised crime. Or maybe, Harry pitifully hoped, he was simply witness to some kind of absurdist drama or street performance art. That could easily be red paint or food colouring pouring from that man’s neck. Or even ketchup. Tomato ketchup made for a surprisingly convincing fake blood.

His eyes lingered on a body, unable to look away. He simply stared as a gunshot went off. The noise seemed strangely quiet. He would have thought a gunshot would be louder, that it would immediately attract attention and swarms of police would come dashing in with their sirens blaring. Perhaps the sound was exaggerated in T.V and on film for dramatic impact.

It all seemed quieter and calmer within the carpark now. No more fighting. Four men were left standing, clearly all fighting on the same side. Maybe they were the good guys, Harry pondered. The good guys usually emerged victorious from any battle. They could work for the police. Undercover agents maybe. They might even be nice enough to drive Harry to school and write him a note to excuse his lateness.

“Shit, Tommo,” a voice said and Harry’s stomach dropped as the focus shifted to him. Suddenly a total of four men seemed a lot more daunting than Harry could have ever imagined. He could see two guns, two knives and a rusty pole in their hands as well as some intimidating looking rings that could surely cause some damage. “What do we do?” the one holding a gun and a knife asked.

Blue eyes landed on Harry, making direct eye-contact with him. 

“He’s just a kid,” one of the other men reasoned as he lowered the rusted pole.

“Yeah, a kid who’s seen our faces,” another pointed out flexing his ringed fingers and keeping his knife up in a threatening manner.

“Please,” Harry whispered clutching tight to the strap of his school bag as he took a shaky step backwards. 

“Hey, ssh, it’s alright,” the man, ‘Tommo’, soothed in a raspy tone as he swaggered towards the school-boy.

Physically, the man was actually a little shorter than Harry, but he had a presence that made him seem larger than life and Harry found himself cowering under the blue gaze of the obvious leader of the gang.

“Please,” Harry repeated desperately afraid of what might happen. 

“It’s alright, love,” Tommo told him calmly before lifting his gun. “I’ll make it quick,” he promised and a tear slipped from Harry’s eye as the weapon was aimed at him. “Any last words?”

“I… I’m scared,” Harry sobbed and one of the other men sniggered before being told to ‘shut the fuck up’ by one of the others.

“I know, love, it’s ok to be scared,” Tommo said gently. “But you’re a good boy, I can tell. You’ll make a beautiful angel,” he complimented with a sad smile. “Turn around for me, yeah? It’s easier for both of us that way.”

“No,” Harry shook his head tearfully but determinedly. “If you’re gonna kill me then you can look at me while you do it.”

“Brave lad,” Tommo gave him an admiring smile, the gun aimed at the boy’s head and his finger poised over the trigger. 

The blue-eyed man had an incredibly high kill-count. Five of that number were scattered about the ground of the very carpark they were currently stood in. Adding another body to the pile really shouldn’t be such an issue. Yet something prevented Tommo from pulling the trigger. Then his phone started to ring. He lowered the gun and took out his phone to answer the call.

Harry took the opportunity to run.

“Fuck,” Tommo swore down the phone before barking out orders to the three men around him and giving a description of the school-boy to his accomplice on the phone.

Heart pounding in his chest and not daring to look back over his shoulder, Harry ran wildly through the streets shrieking for help. An old lady with a dog gave him a wide berth, hurrying away from him looking utterly scandalised by his behaviour. With tears streaming down his face, Harry barrelled into somebody, nearly knocking them to the ground.

“Whoa, steady there, mate,” an Irish voice said.

“I’m sorry,” Harry babbled looking nervously over his shoulder. “Please, I need to get to the police.”

“What are you talking about?” the Irish voice asked.

“The police,” Harry said hysterically gripping the brunette Irishman’s shirt. “Something bad happened. They killed people. They were gonna kill me.”

“Oi, kid, get back here!” an aggressive voice yelled.

“That’s one of them, help me, please,” Harry begged.

“Get in the car,” the Irishman gestured to a little blue ford and Harry darted inside, hastily plugging in his seatbelt.

“Go, go, go!” Harry urged.

“Relax, it’ll be ok,” the Irishman assured starting up the car and driving off. “I’m Niall,” he introduced.

“Harry,” the school-boy replied.

“Ok, Harry, I need you to stay calm, alright mate?” Niall said. “You got a pen and paper in that bag of yours?” he asked and Harry nodded. “Good. Write down everything you can remember happening. What the guys looked like. How many there were. Anything they said. Anything they were wearing. Accents, distinguishing features, anything at all, write it all down while it’s still fresh in your memory.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” Harry rooted through his school bag for an old chewed up pen and started writing on the back of his math homework. “One of them was called ‘Tommo’,” he said in a shaky tone. “I think he was the leader. He had blue eyes.”

“Write it down, Harry,” Niall encouraged. “Hey, I can never remember. Is the police station left of Draycot Close or is it on the right?”

“Left,” Harry answered distractedly as he continued writing every detail he could think of. “Opposite the Church.”

“Right, of course,” Niall nodded. He turned right at Draycot Close but Harry didn’t notice. Then he shocked the school-boy with a stun-gun, knocking him unconscious. “Hey, Tommo, I got him,” Niall said over the phone. “Should I take him to the hotel… no… the flat then… yeah, I’ll take him through the back way… not a problem, Z disabled the security cameras two days before we even arrived… he’s a kid, Tommo, I’m not gonna hurt him… I told you to do an extra perimeter check, mate… damn right it’s a fucking mess… must have been the wrong place at the wrong time, poor kid… yeah, I’ll find out whatever I can… talk soon.”

XXX

Sometime later, Harry woke up, shocked and confused to find himself laying on a sofa in a flat he did not recognise. There was a little coffee table in front of the sofa, it was currently home to an ashtray, a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, a used coffee cup and two remote controls. Glancing down at himself, Harry discovered he was not in his own clothes. Instead he was in a pair of grey joggers and a large plain black t-shirt. His feet were bare and even the beaded bracelets he usually wore on his wrist had been removed. Looking around the room, he couldn’t see his clothes or shoes anywhere, nor could he locate his school bag. Sitting up, he tried to stay calm, but the memories of what had happened were far from comforting thoughts. 

Reaching his hands up to his head, he also realised his hair was considerably shorter, most of his curls having been cut off and none too neatly judging by the feel.

Looking towards the front door, Harry wondered if he could run. His heart sank as he saw the numerous bolts and locks on the door. Making an exit probably wouldn’t be easy. The chains were bound to make some noise and alert somebody to Harry’s attempt to escape. Assuming there was somebody in the flat with him. Keeping still, Harry listened as carefully as he could, trying to work out if the Irishman, Niall, or indeed anybody else was about. Unable to hear anything, Harry dared to imagine that he had been left alone. 

Standing up, he moved quickly to the front door and got to work on un-bolting and un-chaining four different locks before twisting the handle to open the door. Heart thundering and stomach fluttering anxiously, Harry pulled the door open, feeling equally nauseous and giddy at the prospect of running away. Instead, Harry found himself jumping out of his skin as the door was forcibly slammed shut and he was pressed right up against it. He held still as he felt a presence behind him, breath tickling the back of his neck, his heart sinking in dismay as he watched the door be relocked and bolted.

“The kid’s awake,” Niall said to somebody down the phone before ending the call and forcing Harry back into the living-room. “This will be a lot easier if you don’t struggle. I don’t wanna have to hurt you.”

“Please, just let me go,” Harry begged. 

“Can’t do that, mate,” Niall answered. “Boss wants me to keep you here.”

“Boss?” Harry asked, his legs feeling like jelly as Niall guided him to sit on the sofa.

“That’ll be Tommo,” Niall informed him and Harry gulped as he recalled the blue-eyed man who had aimed a gun at his face.

“You’re… you’re one of them,” Harry whispered.

“Guilty,” Niall acknowledged. 

“But… you seem so… so…” Harry searched for the appropriate words. “You seem nice… friendly… normal… you don’t seem like the dangerous type.”

“It’s the Irish charm,” Niall bragged with an award-winning smile. “It fools people. Makes them think they can trust me. It comes in really handy actually. I don’t need to torture or intimidate people to find out their darkest secrets. I just smile and strike up a friendly conversation and they’ll tell me just about anything. The whole nice guy thing is actually my most lethal weapon.”

“But… but you’re a good person, right?” Harry asked hopefully, his green eyes wide like Bambi. “You’re not like Tommo and the others? You don’t… you wouldn’t hurt people… right?”

“You don’t always need muscles and guns to hurt people,” Niall replied. “Sometimes information can do just as much damage.”

“But you’re not like them, you’re not a killer?” Harry pressed.

“I’ve never fired a bullet if that’s what you mean,” Niall shrugged. “No literal blood on my hands. I’m not much of a fighter.”

“You could help me,” Harry suggested desperately. “You could let me go. Please, Niall. I just want to go home.”

“Sorry, Harry,” Niall clucked his tongue sympathetically. “I can’t help you, kid. Tommo isn’t just my boss. He’s my friend. We’re like family. I’d never betray him. He wants you here for now, so here’s where you’ll stay. He’ll meet us here in a bit. After they’ve handled the clean-up and damage control. It’ll all be easier if you co-operate, mate.”

“What’s… what’s gonna happen to me?” Harry asked fearfully. “Am I going to be killed?”

“I don’t think so, but honestly kid, I don’t know,” Niall told him gently. “The only order I’ve had so far is to keep you here.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to die,” Harry said.

“I know, mate,” Niall sighed giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “You’re a good kid, I can see that. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, it sucks. But if you’re well-behaved and do everything Tommo asks then he’s got no reason to kill ya. But you’re not gonna be going home, mate. Do yourself a favour and accept that fact now. Come on,” he leaned forward and snatched up his used coffee-cup from the table. “Let’s go make some coffee, or tea, whatever you want. We can fix a couple of sandwiches too and relax a little while we watch T.V. Sound like a plan?”

“I guess,” Harry agreed in a subdued tone as he followed Niall to the kitchen. “Are you sure you can’t just let me go?” Harry asked as he stood at the kitchen counter buttering bread while Niall opened a tin of tuna and sliced some cucumber. “You could say I put up a fight or a policeman came and saved me or something.”

“Sorry, mate, that’s just not how it works,” Niall told him. 

Hot drinks and sandwiches made Harry followed Niall back to the living-room. He carefully set the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table while Niall placed the coffee cups down. Still standing, Harry made an impromptu decision, seizing his coffee cup and shrieking a ‘sorry’ as he threw the hot contents in Niall’s direction, aiming at the Irishman’s middle. He then raced back to the front door, desperately fumbling with all the locks and bolts as he heard Niall shouting and swearing. Unhooking the final chain, Harry looked back over his shoulder, seeing Niall getting slightly tangled in his own shirt as he tried to yank it off. Twisting the door handle, Harry made to run, only to find himself face to face with the striking blue eyes belonging to the man named Tommo.

XXX

*** So... worth continuing?

Would love to know what you think.

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm really excited to try something different (for me) with this story, so thank you to everybody for commenting/subscribing and leaving kudos.
> 
> In regards to the 'crime' type stuff I'm not even attempting to be realistic so please just accept it as the fiction that it is - I'm just not Agatha Christie or Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> XXX

Chapter Two

With an eyebrow quirked in slight amusement, Tommo gripped Harry’s arm and dragged him back into the flat. He relocked the door and silently pushed Harry along until the teenager was seated on the sofa again. He took a cigarette from the packet on the coffee table and lit it with the lighter, bringing the end to his lips and taking a long drag, blowing out a puff of smoke in Niall’s direction.

“Any particular reason why you’re shirtless and nearly let the kid escape?” Tommo demanded to know.

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologised hastily.

“Damn right you’re sorry, lad,” Tommo retorted taking another drag. “This kid witnessed some serious shit. He’s seen my face, some of the other lads faces,” he listed. “Your face too. He’s heard my nickname. He’s a sodding eye-witness to me and the guys murdering people. If he got out of here and made it to a police station or managed to get hold of a phone to make a call then that’s it. I’d go down faster than a sinking ship, mate. We all would.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Niall replied. “It won’t happen again.”

“It won’t,” Tommo agreed firmly. “If you were anyone else fucking up like that, I’d put a bullet in your skull. Be grateful I think of you as a brother.”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “I’m sorry, Louis.”

Harry cocked his head to the side in slight surprise. The name ‘Louis’ didn’t seem anywhere near as intimidating as ‘Tommo’.

“Why you topless then?” Louis asked. “Trying to seduce the pretty little school-boy?” he teased.

“Hot coffee,” Niall held up the coffee-stained shirt by way of explanation. 

“Is that right?” Louis lifted an eyebrow in interest as he placed a foot on the coffee table and leaned an arm on his raised leg, eyes shifting to focus on the kidnapped teenager. “And who’s responsible for spilling the hot coffee?”

“You know how clumsy I am,” Niall shrugged while Louis continued to stare Harry down intently. 

“Tell me the truth, lad,” Louis challenged blowing out another puff of smoke, this time into Harry’s face, making the green-eyed boy cough and splutter. “Well?” he prompted.

“I threw the coffee at him,” Harry admitted.

“Well that’s not very polite,” Louis stated.

“You can’t blame the kid for trying to get away, Lou,” Niall defended. “Just let it go, yeah?”

“Oh, I’ll let it go,” Louis assured. “Just as soon as I’ve taught our little school-boy here a lesson.”

“Louis, don’t,” Niall tried to object but it was too late.

Seizing Harry’s wrist, Louis shoved his sleeve up his arm and burnt the green-eyed boy with his lit cigarette. 

“Throw hot coffee at Niall again, lad,” Louis challenged. “I fucking dare you.”

Biting down on his lip as a few tears threatened to fall, Harry clutched his burnt arm to his chest. He looked to the kitchen sink, desperately wanting to run his wound under cold water, but too frightened to move. 

“Anything you wanna say, kid?” Louis asked.

“I’m sorry,” Harry fixed his gaze to the carpet. 

“Now there’s a good boy,” Louis remarked with false cheer as he stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray. “Come on then,” he gripped the back of Harry’s neck and forced him to the kitchen. He turned the cold tap on and held Harry’s arm under the stream of water. “Next time you misbehave I’ll do more than give you a little burn,” he warned. 

“Please,” Harry shook his head, being reminded of his haircut when he couldn’t see and feel his curls flying everywhere. “I just want to go home. I won’t go to the police. I won’t tell anybody anything, I promise.”

“Sorry, kid, can’t take the risk,” Louis answered before shutting the tap off.

“People will look for me,” Harry pointed out following his captor back into the living-room. “My parents will worry when I don’t come home. They’ll call the police. They’ll find out I never made it to school. And they’ll find me somehow. That means they’ll find you and you’ll go to jail and…”

“Nobody’s gonna find you, mate,” Louis told him confidently as he slumped onto the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table while Niall returned to the room pulling on a clean shirt. “You’re just another tragic teen suicide statistic.”

“W-what?” Harry stammered. 

“All the signs were there,” Louis sighed. “Too bad the school Guidance Counsellor never picked up on it. There were so many red flags in your file. Your poor parents,” he tutted. “They’ll blame themselves I expect.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. “There’s no signs or red flags about me being suicidal. I barely even spoke to the Guidance Counsellor. You can’t make up lies about something like that. My parents will know it isn’t true. My friends will know. And teachers. They’ll know it’s made up; they’ll know that…”

“That what?” Louis interjected. “They’ll know you decided to take a short-cut through the old abandoned multi-storey carpark. That you witnessed a series of murders and got kidnapped? Come on, lad, you’re smarter than that. People will fall for the teen suicide storyline and they’ll be too grief-stricken to possibly consider anything else.”

“But there’s no body,” Harry reasoned. “If they don’t find my body then they have to look for me in case I’m alive.”

“Oh don’t worry your pretty little head about that,” Louis laughed. “There’s a body for them to find. The face is unrecognisable. It’s a long way down from the top of the multi-story carpark after all. But it’s your shoes, your clothes, your bracelets and your school bag. Surely your parents will recognise your bag and clothes. That’ll be enough to confirm the body is yours. With a verbal identification from a family member, there’s no need for a DNA test. Especially when there’s no suspicion of foul-play, which there isn’t of course because this was a suicide. The body even has your hair,” he smirked and Harry found himself reaching for the short tufts of curls that remained at the nape of his neck. 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “That won’t work,” he looked to Niall for affirmation. “It won’t work, will it?”

“We’ve done this type of thing before,” Niall nodded gravely. “And we have our connections among the police. They’ll draw up the paperwork and have the case closed as a suicide before anybody would even think to ask too many questions. Naturally, your school will be investigated. If not by the police themselves then your parents would go down their themselves demanding answers and looking for somebody to blame.”

“So we’ve made up a false file for you that convincingly indicates that you were planning to kill yourself,” Louis stated. “Unfortunately, your current Guidance Counsellor has this morning been arrested for possession of child porn and so a new temporary Guidance Counsellor has taken over. He’s a good friend of mine actually,” Louis grinned. “He can see all the warning signs in your file. If only he’d gotten to the school a day earlier, perhaps he’d have been able to help.”

“We’re good at what we do, Harry,” Niall told him. “I know you probably don’t want to be remembered as a teen suicide. I’m sorry you’re involved in this shite, I really am. But as Lou here always says, ‘it is what it is’. This is your life now, kid.”

Harry couldn’t help but burst into tears. Niall looked to Louis and Louis gave a subtle nod. Stepping forwards, Niall pulled Harry into a hug, rubbing the younger boy’s back as he collapsed into the Irishman’s embrace. 

“Let it out, mate, let it out,” Niall encouraged softly. “I know it isn’t fair. But this is it now. It’s easier on everybody if you accept it.”

The green-eyed boy ended up crying himself to sleep, Niall and Louis carefully manoeuvring him onto the sofa and draping a blanket over him.

“How long are we staying here?” Niall asked as he flicked through channels on the T.V.

“We’ll move on tomorrow,” Louis answered. “Liam will stay positioned as the new Guidance Counsellor at the school for a couple of weeks until they get a legit permanent replacement. Zayn’s gonna stick around with a few of the other lads as well. Make sure all the loose ends are tied up and taken care of. I might dress up smart tomorrow and visit the school myself actually.”

“What’s your plan for Harry?” Niall asked.

“The plan was to put a bullet in his brain,” Louis responded. “But… I couldn’t do it.”

“What happened?” Niall pried gently.

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged turning his gaze to the sleeping teenager sprawled across the couch. “Business was taken care of in that abandoned carpark. The other side are all dead and we’re still standing. Then there’s this kid who’s seen far too much for us to let him get away.”

“You’ve dealt with situations like that before,” Niall pointed out. “Not often, but it happens. You usually just take care of it.”

“Yeah,” Louis acknowledged. “It’s never been someone so young though. Or so…”

“So?” Niall prompted and the other man shrugged scratching at the stubble on his jawline.

“I don’t like it when an innocent bystander gets caught up in our mess,” Louis said. “But I know what needs to be done and every other time I’ve done it. I tell them that I’m sorry and they don’t deserve it. I promise to make it quick and I tell them to turn around and then…” he mimed firing a gun. “Just like that. It’s done. They’re dead, they can’t talk, we stay safe and we take care of the clean-up. But today, this kid… I told him to turn around and he refused. Told me if I was going to kill him that I had to look him in the eye. Couldn’t fucking do it… obviously.”

XXX

When Harry woke up again, Niall was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Louis was sitting on the floor watching T.V.

“Who was it?” Harry decided to ask sitting up and setting his feet on the floor.

“What now?” Louis asked distractedly. 

“The body,” Harry said. “The one you’re passing off as me. Who was it?”

“A homeless drug addict,” Louis answered. “Nobody’ll miss him.”

“And my school Guidance Counsellor?” Harry asked. “You just went ahead and ruined his life by… what… hacking his computer and putting child porn on it? Why did you have to do that?”

“First of all, we didn’t put anything on his computer,” Louis corrected. “That shit was on their because of him. A creep like that shouldn’t be working in a school. But we needed to build a convincing file for you being suicidal,” he rolled his eyes as Harry winced at the word. “It’s much easier to slip that in if your Guidance Counsellor’s word and opinion meant fuck all. Really, it’s lucky that he turned out to be a disgusting shit. It means we didn’t have to ruin the life and reputation of someone innocent.”

“Right,” Harry sighed. “But I’m innocent and you’re happy to ruin my life.”

“I’m not doing it for fun or pleasure, lad,” Louis told him. “I’ve gotta protect myself and my boys.”

“Whatever,” Harry grumbled and Louis forced himself to take a calming breath so he didn’t lash out.

“Niall, is dinner nearly ready?” Louis called.

“Just a minute,” Niall said.

Louis and Harry were quiet while they waited for Niall to bring out their dinner. Sitting around the coffee table, Harry eyed his plate suspiciously, wondering if perhaps they had poisoned his food. Pushing the stew around his plate, he watched the other two and saw that they were happily eating. So Harry reached out and swapped his plate for Louis’ and began eating the remainder of Louis’ meal.

“The fuck are you doing?” Louis shot him a quizzical look.

“Eating,” Harry shrugged continuing to stab at forkfuls of the food and shove it in his mouth.

“What’s that about?” Louis asked Niall, indicating to Harry.

“Dunno,” Niall replied. 

“You always take other people’s half-eaten plates?” Louis asked as he took the first mouthful from the plate that had originally been Harry’s.

“Thought you might have tried poisoning me,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“Relax,” Louis told him. “Be a good lad and I’ll have no reason to kill ya.”

“Why haven’t you?” Harry dared to ask.

“Shut up and eat,” Louis retorted through a mouthful of stew.

XXX

The flat only had a single bedroom with just one bed. After Louis and Niall played numerous rounds of ‘rock, paper, scissors’ to determine which of them got to sleep in the bed rather than on the sofa, they agreed to call it a stale-mate and decided they could all share the bed.

“Um, I don’t mind sleeping on the sofa,” Harry offered planning in his mind how he would escape in the dead of night while his captors slept.

“Not a chance, kid,” Louis laughed at him. “Get in the bed. You can be the little spoon.”

“No, I don’t wanna share a bed with you,” Harry objected. 

“Tough fucking shit, you do what I tell you to do,” Louis informed him. “Get in the bed and go to sleep or I’ll fucking beat the shit out of ya.”

“It’s better to do what he says, mate,” Niall piped up.

“I don’t… I don’t want to,” Harry shook his head taking a step backwards and cradling his arms around himself.

“Stop being such a brat,” Louis growled in irritation as he gripped Harry’s wrist and forcibly tossed him towards the mattress. “We’re not gonna fucking rape ya or anything. Now, don’t hog the covers and if you need to fart then do it in Niall’s direction, not mine. Oh, and feel free to give Niall a kick when he starts snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” Niall denied as he climbed into the bed and settled on the far left.

“Yeah, you do,” Louis replied. “And, kid, if you snore, I’ll be elbowing you in the gut,” he told Harry as he slipped under the covers, leaving Harry trapped between himself and Niall. “Sleep tight.”

Stuck in the middle, Harry lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling and praying to wake up to the sound of his alarm clock and discover the whole day had just been a bad dream and that he’d never taken a shortcut through the abandoned multi-storey carpark. He wasn’t waking up and the warmth radiating from the two bodies either side of him was all too real, as were the soft snores that eventually sounded from Niall. He didn’t kick the Irishman for snoring as Louis had suggested, so Louis leaned across Harry and smacked Niall upside the head. 

“Sorry, Lou,” Niall grumbled.

Snuggling back down under the covers, Louis shifted closer to Harry, one of his hands moving to settle across Harry’s abdomen. Swallowing thickly, Harry found himself holding his breath for a couple of minutes. Slowly, he travelled his own hand up to his stomach and gently pushed Louis’ hand away from him. The blue-eyed man grumbled incoherently before shifting around and draping one leg over Harry’s hip and wrapping his arms around him. Harry tried shifting away but Louis clung tighter. 

It took a while, but somehow, miraculously, Harry managed to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think =D
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thank you for reading...
> 
> I've never tried a story like this before so your feedback really means a lot to me...
> 
> I'm enjoying it so far...
> 
> Hope you are too...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 3

Waking up in the morning was an awkward affair for the three males sharing the bed. All of them were sporting an erection and there seemed to be some kind of silent agreement to simply not comment on it and not make eye-contact as they all clambered off of the bed and made their way through to the kitchen for breakfast. Harry remained quiet as Louis and Niall spoke about their plans for the day and made cereal, toast and tea. Accepting the food and drink offered to him, Harry munched on his food miserably. His eyes were stinging and a thick lump had formed in his throat as he fought the urge to cry.

He was mildly aware of Niall occasionally shooting concerned looks his way, but the Irishman didn’t say anything. Louis seemed to not be looking at him at all. Perhaps the man was uncomfortable with his captive struggling not to cry over the cornflakes, or maybe he just didn’t care about Harry’s emotional state. Harry really wished they would just let him go.

“Please,” Harry said brokenly, tears falling down his cheeks, unable to prevent them a moment longer. “I promise I won’t tell anybody anything. Just let me go home.”

“Iron my smart suit for me, Ni, I’m gonna take a shower,” Louis stated choosing to act as though Harry wasn’t sobbingly requesting to be set free. 

As Louis disappeared to the bathroom, Niall quickly finished off his breakfast then busied himself with setting up the ironing-board and picking out Louis’ formal wear. He handed Harry a small pack of tissues and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he moved around. Getting to work on ironing Louis’ clothes, Niall tried to lighten the atmosphere and engage Harry in some casual conversation. Understandably, Harry was none too enthusiastic with his response. 

“We can stick to awkward silence if you prefer, mate?” Niall offered.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Harry snivelled. “I just want to go home.”

“I know, kid,” Niall sighed. “But you’re stuck with us now. I know it’s easier said than done, but try and make the best of the situation, yeah? Never seeing your family or friends ever again doesn’t mean you can’t live a fun and happy life. And we’ll be out of this flat soon enough. You’ll get to see our real home soon. It’s a pretty nice place, I think you might like it.”

“Why did he have to kidnap me?” Harry asked. “Why couldn’t he just kill me? He had no trouble killing those other people. Or that poor homeless person who’s body he’s using to pass as me for my fake suicide.”

“Come on, mate,” Niall forced false enthusiasm into his tone, hoping to lift Harry’s mood. “Isn’t it better to be alive than have a bullet in your brain?”

“Is it?” Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Yesterday I was so scared about dying. Today I don’t know if I even care anymore. And fuck, my parents think I committed suicide. Why did it have to be suicide? They shouldn’t have to deal with that. It’s not fair.”

“Look, it’ll be alright yeah,” Niall gave his most cheery smile as he neatly folded Louis’ freshly ironed clothes onto the chair. “Situations like this work out all the time,” he insisted.

“Oh really?” Harry scoffed. “When?”

“Um… Beauty and the Beast,” Niall offered and for a second Harry looked like he might actually laugh. But then he started silently crying again and Niall felt deeply sorry for him.

A few minutes later, Harry had composed himself, and Louis finished his shower and came strutting into the kitchen with nothing but a little towel wrapped precariously around his waist. He confidently paraded around, obviously fully aware of how desirable his body was. Niall, having witnessed such things many times before merely rolled his eyes. As for Harry, his eyes nearly popped out of his head at first. He then chose to glare down at the kitchen floor, stubbornly refusing to check-out his attractive kidnapper as he blatantly flaunted himself in front of him. 

Harry only lifted his eyes when Louis was dressed and declaring that he was ready to leave and pay a visit to Harry’s school. 

“I hate you,” Harry told him as he glared at the handsome man in the stylish figure-hugging suit who had even shaved his face for the occasion.

“Aww, my heart does bleed, but I’m sure I’ll get over it,” Louis quipped. “Get him to shower before you leave,” he instructed Niall. “You’ll have to wait until later or he’ll try and escape again. Somebody should be picking you up at eleven-thirty so make sure you’re ready. And some of the lads managed to track down that woman we’ve been looking for. They should be transporting her to the den as we speak. I want you to have a little chat with her later, find out whatever information you can. If she doesn’t open up to you then we do it the hard way and I send the boys in.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” Niall nodded before Louis took off.

“Who’s the woman?” Harry asked after they’d been alone for nearly five minutes.

“Forget about it, kid,” Niall advised.

“Is she going to be killed?” Harry wondered.

“Depends what she has to say for herself,” Niall answered. 

“They’re going to hurt her, aren’t they?” Harry asked. “The boys,” he continued. “If this woman doesn’t tell you anything, Louis’ going to send the boys in and they’ll hurt her.”

“It’s a fucked-up world we live in, Harry,” Niall said. “Try not to think about it too much. It’ll only upset you. Now come on, you’ll feel a bit better after you’ve had a nice warm shower.”

XXX

Looking the picture of sophistication in his nice suit, Louis entered Harry’s school and found the Guidance Counsellor’s Office where Liam was stationed. The other man was wearing smart black trousers and a cream jumper, giving him a soft and approachable look, perfect for the role he was currently filling. He was busily looking through files and sorting them into piles when Louis swaggered through the door. 

“Good morning, Mr. Payne,” Louis greeted formally.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam inclined his head slightly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked as he continued skimming through the mass of folders on the desk.

“I thought I’d stop by and check how things are going,” Louis replied. “Any issues so far?”

“Everything’s been fine,” Liam assured. “The old Counsellor is locked up for possession of child porn. Dirty scumbag,” he muttered in disgust. “The school board were extremely relieved that I was able to step in as a replacement on such short notice. An assembly is being held this morning to deliver the news of Harry’s suicide in a tactful way. I’m likely to have a number of students to speak to throughout the day. His close friends will take the news pretty hard and any students who are particularly sensitive will need somebody to talk to. Then there’s bound to be some asshole kid using the whole thing as an excuse to get out of class by pretending to be grieving,” he rolled his eyes. “Zayn’s had confirmation from our contacts in the police that there will be no further investigation, Harry’s death is not being treated as suspicious and the Styles’ have already confirmed the body to be his. However, his parents are scheduled to visit the school today. Obviously, they’ll be grief-stricken. Possibly angry and looking for somebody to blame. But hopefully they won’t cause any unnecessary obstacles.”

“We’ve created a convincing file for Harry I assume?” Louis dropped into one of the available seats.

“Zayn did most of it,” Liam answered handing the file over for Louis to flick through. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d be fooled. He even managed to break into Harry’s bedroom while his parents were still at work yesterday and blissfully unaware of anything. He found a few drawings and poems to add to the file. Well written poems to be fair,” he commented. “They might even be song lyrics,” he mused. “But there’s some about feeling lonely or misunderstood. Typical teenage stuff really, but it all helps to build the suicide case. Having read through some of it I do wonder if the kid genuinely was having some kind of issues.”

“You mean you think he’s genuinely a suicide risk?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know,” Liam replied. “But very possibly on the verge of spiralling into a depression. He was struggling with something.”

“Bored of life,” Louis read aloud as he flipped the page and looked down at a scrap piece of paper torn from a notebook. The words were scrawled across the middle of the page in blue ink, the lettering large and the words traced over multiple times. “Damn,” Louis commented turning to the next page and reading some of Harry’s lyrics. “What am I now?” he read aloud. “What if I’m someone I don’t want around. I’m falling again… shit. And it’s in his own handwriting. Who knew the kid was going to be so helpful?”

“I know,” Liam nodded as he continued rummaging through all the other files.

“What you doing?” Louis enquired.

“I’m actually performing my temporary role as Guidance Counsellor,” Liam responded. “Checking for any other students who may be cause for concern.”

“Any red flags?” Louis asked.

“The pile’s right there,” Liam pointed to a stack of about six folders. “I just hope I don’t miss anything,” he said, genuinely caring about the task he was performing. 

“Ok, well, you seem to have everything under control,” Louis closed Harry’s folder and placed it back on the desk as he stood from his seat. “Need help searching through these or should I leave you to it?”

“Thanks, but I’d rather do it myself,” Liam answered. “I’m more qualified than you in this area. I know the type of warning signs to look out for. I don’t want to miss anything.”

“You won’t mate, you’re doing great,” Louis encouraged as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Liam called and a teary-eyed girl stepped through. “Hello,” Liam said gently setting the folder in his hands down to grant her his fall attention. “I’m Mr. Payne,” he introduced. “This is Mr. Tomlinson,” he indicated to Louis. “I take it you’ve just come from the assembly?” he guessed.

“I can’t believe Harry’s gone,” she cried stepping fully into the room and collapsing into the chair Louis had previously occupied. “It’s not fair,” she wailed and Liam handed her a tissue.

“This is a difficult time for everyone,” Liam told her gently. “You may be feeling a sense of shock at this devastating news. A part of you may even be feeling angry. And that’s ok. It is perfectly normal to experience a wide range of emotions over such a tragic situation. Your feelings are perfectly valid and it’s good for you to work your way through them rather than try to block them out. Tell me, what’s your name and how did you know Harry?”

“I’m Heather,” she answered as she blew her nose and Liam scrambled around trying to find her file.

“Heather Bailey?” he asked and she nodded. Sitting down, Liam opened her file and took up a pen and a fresh sheet of paper to record the happenings of their session. “Were you and Harry good friends?”

“Yeah,” she sobbed before shaking her head. “No,” she choked and standing behind the girl’s chair, Louis made a show of rolling his eyes. Liam just scowled at him before focusing on the distraught seventeen-year-old girl. “I mean, we were. We used to be really close. But we hadn’t spoken or hung out for about three years. Maybe if I’d been a better friend… if I was there for him… maybe he wouldn’t have…” she sobbed louder and Louis mimed strangling her and slitting her throat, an action that did not impress Liam.

“You can’t blame yourself for this, Heather,” Liam told her. “Friends fall out or simply drift apart all the time. You hadn’t been close to him for a number of years. There’s no way you could have known what he was planning to do.”

“I was horrible to him,” Heather admitted guiltily. “I said such nasty things. I never got to tell him how sorry I was and make things right. Now I’ll never get the chance.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Liam told her. “You can tell me instead. That might help you feel better. You shouldn’t bottle this guilt and remorse up. You need to get it off your chest.”

“Ok,” Heather nodded in agreement before blowing her nose again. A sneering Louis pretended to fire a gun at her head but Liam ignored his antics. “I had the biggest crush on Harry,” she revealed and Louis pretended to puke, Liam still ignoring him and Heather still oblivious. “So I asked him out but he said no. I was so upset. I couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t want to be my boyfriend. So many other boys were interested in me. All the girls were jealous because I got so much attention from the hot guys. I really thought Harry must fancy me too. But he told me he was gay. That really hurt my feelings.”

‘What the fuck?’ Louis mouthed behind Heather’s head, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. ‘Dumb selfish bitch.’ This time, Liam gave a subtle nod of agreement.

“So I called him a faggot,” Heather continued and Liam shot Louis a warning look, knowing how angry the man could get over the use of that particular slur. It was a word Liam found highly offensive too but he had a much better reign on his emotions and temper than Louis. “I told him he wasn’t my friend anymore and I told some of the guys in the year above that he was a fag and got them to beat him up or it.”

Louis looked livid and Liam struggled to keep his expression neutral rather than show his disgust.

“We never got to make up again,” Heather bemoaned. “It’s so, so sad.”

After putting in the effort to offer the girl some comforting words and assure her she could come back to speak to him at any time, Liam sent Heather on her way. As soon as she was out of the door, Louis was seething.

“Stupid little bitch,” Louis raged. “I could fucking kill her.”

“Calm down, Lou,” Liam advised. “Everything is going to plan. Don’t ruin things by creating a bigger mess.”

“Selfish homophobic cunt,” Louis swore. 

“Yeah, I didn’t like her either,” Liam admitted. “But forget her, ok. I wonder if Harry’s parents know about his sexuality. Teen suicide is high amongst gay teens.”

“I might just set the little slut’s head on fire. See how many guys lust after her with her hair fried off and her face melted. Stupid fucking brat,” Louis continued in his rant ignoring Liam completely. 

“Louis, if you’re not going to calm down, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Liam said. 

“I’m the boss, mate, not you,” Louis pointed out.

“But I’m the temporary Guidance Counsellor and this is my Office,” Liam responded. 

“Whatever,” Louis moved to look out the window, taking deep breaths to help himself calm down.

There was another knock on the door and another tearful girl mourning for Harry.

“Did you know him well?” Liam asked and she nodded.

“Harry was my best friend,” she answered fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist, similar to the kind that Harry wore before they placed it on the ‘body’, Louis noted. “We’ve known each other since we first started school. We always said hi and everything but we didn’t get close until a few years ago.”

“Right,” Liam nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t get your name?”

“Mia,” she replied with a watery smile.

“Tell me about Harry,” Liam prompted as he searched for the girl’s file.

“Harry was the sweetest,” Mia insisted. “He never had anything bad to say about anybody, even if they deserved it. He always wanted to treat people with kindness. I know he never dated anybody and I know he was kind of lonely in that sense but… he had so much love to give. He would have made the most amazing boyfriend for any guy lucky enough to get to be with him. He was wonderful with kids and animals. I have two younger sisters and three cats and they just adored him. Even the goldfish seemed to love him,” she laughed slightly even as another tear slipped down her cheek. “Harry told the lamest jokes imaginable but somehow he still managed to make me laugh. We used to watch Romantic movies together and go for long random walks and he even got me into Yoga. He was just… Harry.” 

“The bracelet,” Louis spoke up pointing to the beaded jewellery on the girl’s wrist. “Did Harry give it to you?”

“Yeah,” Mia smiled. “I was having a really bad day. My Nan had died. So he gave me one of his bracelets, just to let me know he was thinking of me and that he was there when I needed him. Now he’s gone and I…” she dissolved into tears, Liam handing her a tissue and reassuring her it was ok. “I’m sorry,” she apologised. “I know this isn’t about me. My best friend was really suffering and I didn’t even notice. I can’t even begin to imagine what his parents are going through. First Gemma killed herself and now Harry. I know he missed his sister and losing her hit him really hard… I mean, of course it did but… I didn’t think for a second that he would ever hurt himself. I just can’t help but feel… shit,” she swore. “I’m sorry,” Mia apologised again. “There I go, making it all about me again. I don’t mean to do that.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologise,” Liam told her. “This is about you, Mia. This is your experience and your grief. Your feelings are real, they’re happening, and you’ve every right to express them. It isn’t selfish to be hurt or concerned with how this will impact you.”

“I’m sorry, you mentioned Harry had a sister?” Louis pried.

“Yeah, Gemma,” Mia answered. “They were actually really close. Practically best friends. Nobody saw Gemma’s suicide coming either. I guess they were more alike than anybody realised. And they were both good at hiding just how badly they were hurting. I just… I can’t believe Harry’s really gone. I mean, it makes sense. In a twisted way it seems natural that Harry would kill himself just like Gemma did. I know that’s awful to say,” she shook her head.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Liam assured her. “You don’t need to feel guilty for speaking the truth.”

Mia cried and talked about Harry a little while longer, sharing some fond memories. Louis even found himself chuckling heartily at some. He almost wanted to tell Mia the truth, let her know that her best friend was alive, but that would mean he’d have to kidnap Mia too and the situation was complex enough as it was. So he simply watched the young girl leave.

“Well, shit,” Louis swore. “He had a sister who killed herself. Looks like suicide runs in the family. This couldn’t be any more perfect really.”

“I guess,” Liam agreed with a sigh. “Of course, it would have been better if the poor boy wasn’t in the wrong place at the wrong time and none of this had to happen.”

“Yeah, well, it is what it is,” Louis shrugged.

The next knock on the door was not that of a student. This time, it was Harry’s parents who stepped into Liam’s Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to hear what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, hope you're doing ok...
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting...
> 
> I honestly have no idea how long this fic will be...
> 
> But for fun lets make a random guess...
> 
> I'm gonna say... 44 chapters...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 4

“Mr. and Mrs. Styles,” Liam put on an appropriate sympathy face as he shook hands with Harry’s parents. “I’m Mr. Payne, this is Mr. Tomlinson,” he introduced and Louis stepped forward to shake their hands, offering them a sombre expression.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Louis told them.

“If there’s anything we can do to help…” Liam trailed off.

“Actually,” Mrs. Styles spoke up, her face very pale and her eyes rimmed red from crying. “We were hoping for… I don’t know what we were hoping for,” she admitted. 

“Please, sit,” Liam invited.

“Can I get you anything… tea, coffee?” Louis offered.

“No, thank you,” Mr. Styles responded stoically while Mrs. Styles shook her head.

“The former Guidance Counsellor,” Mrs. Styles said after clearing her throat. “We were hoping to speak to him but we were told he left… I just hoped he might have been able to tell us something about our Harry, his state of mind, something we must have missed… I’m his mother. He was my baby. I could never imagine him wanting to hurt himself.”

“Of course not, no parents do,” Liam replied gently. “I wasn’t fortunate enough to have met Harry, but I have reviewed his file,” he picked the folder up. “Under the circumstances I’m reviewing all of the files,” he added gesturing to the piles on the desks. “And I must say there are a lot of red flags in Harry’s folder. So many warning signs that should have been investigated. Not to mention that your daughter, Gemma, also killed herself.”

“Gemma,” Mrs. Styles swallowed. “We never saw it coming. Either of them. It’s our fault.”

“Don’t say that, love,” Mr. Styles placed an arm around her shoulders supportively.

“We’re their parents, we should have known,” Mrs. Styles claimed. “We never saw any signs for our children. What red flags were there? Why didn’t we see them?”

“Each case is different,” Liam said soothingly. “But there are patterns and little warning signs that people in my profession are specifically trained to look out for.”

“The red flags,” Mr. Styles asked. “Why weren’t they picked up by your predecessor?” The man didn’t sound angry, just tired and heartbroken.

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t really be telling you this,” Liam sighed. “But the previous Guidance Counsellor didn’t just leave his job. He was arrested for possessing a disturbingly large amount of pornography exploiting children, some as young as three-years-old.”

Mrs. Styles gasped in shock and Mr. Styles closed his eyes in disgust at the thought.

“This man did he… did he ever do anything inappropriate to Harry… to my baby?” Mrs. Styles began to sob at the upsetting thought.

“Honestly, I couldn’t say,” Liam sighed. “But having read through his file he was clearly struggling and more should have been done to help him but the previous Guidance Counsellor clearly had no interest in actually carrying out his job. I’m sorry,” he hesitated on a page of the file. “This may not be something you wish to see.”

“No, no, I need to see it,” Mrs. Styles insisted so Liam handed the folder over. “My Harry wrote this,” her lip trembled as she read over some of Harry’s lyrics. 

“It’s a tragic situation,” Liam said gravely. “I’ve seen far too many similar cases before. I only wish I arrived at this school sooner. Perhaps I could have helped. I’m truly sorry.”

“My poor little baby,” Mrs. Styles’ hands shook so violently she dropped the file. “I should have known,” she blamed herself. “I should have known.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Liam told her bending to pick the folder back up and placing it on the table. “Your son wouldn’t want that,” he glanced to Louis who was stood quietly in the corner.

“I just… I don’t understand why,” Mrs. Styles despaired. “I don’t know why Gemma did it and I don’t know Harry followed suit. They were such beautiful children. They had so much to offer. I believed they were happy. I just don’t understand.”

“Well,” Liam bit his lip hesitantly. “I’m afraid I can’t shed any light on your daughter. But if it’s not too rude to ask, did you know that Harry was gay?”

“Gay?” Mrs. Styles repeated cluelessly looking to her husband who was seemingly staring into space. “But… I always thought… him and Mia, they always spent so much time together… I just assumed… he never told me anything.”

“Sometimes people are just too scared to,” Liam explained. “Unfortunately, the number of suicides amongst gay teens is still painfully high. I also have reason to believe Harry may have been self-harming. He typically wore numerous bracelets on his wrists, correct?”

“Yes,” Mr. Styles nodded, his voice empty.

“Bracelets make a perfect cover-up,” Liam stated sadly. “And nobody thinks to question why those bracelets are being worn in the first place. Plus, some of the poetry he wrote suggested self-harm,” he flicked through Harry’s folder. “I’ve got scars, even though they can’t always be seen,” he recited. “It could be a metaphor but with everything else that’s in here my instincts tell me he was referring to literal scars. And given that his sister also took her own life… I’m sorry. Truly I am.”

The occupants of the room were silent for a while, save for the occasional sound of Mrs. Styles releasing a small sob. Finally, Mr. Styles stood and decided it was time for them to take their leave.

“If there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know,” Liam said.

“No, no you’ve done enough,” Mrs. Styles told him as she looked at the piles of folders. “You should get back to all this. These students need your help now.”

“Of course,” Liam nodded. “What about Harry’s file?” he asked. “The police have confirmed they won’t be needing it. I didn’t know if it’s something you’d want?”

“No, no, I couldn’t, it’s too upsetting,” Mrs. Styles shook her head. “Please just… get rid of it.”

“As you wish,” Liam told her seeing the couple to the door. “May I offer my sincere condolences again. Please, take care.”

He closed the door behind them and looked over to Louis who gave him a short round of applause.

“Nicely played, Payno,” Louis complimented. 

“Yeah,” Liam sighed returning his attention to the mass of students’ files. 

“Right, well, I’ll leave you to it, mate,” Louis said snatching up Harry’s folder from the desk to take with him. “Keep up the good work and I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Why didn’t you kill the boy?” Liam couldn’t help but ask.

“What?” Louis paused with his hand on the door and looked back to the brown-eyed man with the puppy-dog eyes.

“This Harry kid,” Liam said. “Why is he still alive? You’ve never hesitated to kill an eye-witness before, so why have you kidnapped this one?”

“Didn’t feel right to kill him,” Louis shrugged. “He’s so young.”

“Would have been kinder to kill him,” Liam remarked.

“Oh piss off,” Louis sneered. “Just do your shitty Guidance Counsellor job.”

“He must be attractive,” Liam dared to suggest.

“He’s a fucking kid, Payno, I’m not attracted to him,” Louis spat. “Besides, I never question you about your love-life,” he remarked and Liam’s glare hardened. “Get back to work,” Louis ordered before tossing Harry’s folder back to him and exiting the room.

Liam just managed to catch the file and carefully set it aside on the table. He waited maybe twenty seconds before Louis came storming back into the Office and snatched the folder up again before sweeping out, slamming the door shut behind him with dramatic flair. He changed his mind again, returning to the Office and throwing Harry’s file in the bin before stomping out once more and not bothering to return.

XXX

After a tedious morning, Niall and Harry were finally leaving the flat. The kidnapped boy was blindfolded, gagged and had his wrists bound before being transitioned into the back of a van with blacked-out windows. He sincerely hoped that somebody somewhere might have seen him being manhandled into a van and come to his rescue, but rationally he knew Niall, Louis and whoever the people working with them were would be better prepared for such a situation. The gag and blindfold were removed soon enough, but his wrists were left bound as Harry observed the occupants of the back of the van. There was Niall, chatting with a couple of other guys. There was nothing particularly remarkable about either of them. Like Niall, they all looked perfectly normal. Nobody would sweep their eyes over them and cast a judgement of them being some kind of criminal. Undoubtedly, their ‘normal guy’ appearance made them so effective at their jobs, whatever it was their ‘jobs’ were. Harry was sure he didn’t want to know the gory details. Seeing men being murdered in the abandoned multi-story carpark was far more than Harry cared to know. 

“Oh hey, can we stop at a McDonalds, I’m really craving a Happy Meal?” Niall called to the driver. 

“Yeah, go on, I’m starving,” one of the other men in the back of the van said.

“Alright,” the driver agreed. “But gag the kid again. Can’t have him screaming for help.”

“Sorry, mate,” Niall apologised picking the gag back up and shifting to Harry’s side. “What do you want from McDonalds?” he asked.

“I don’t want a McDonalds, I want to go home,” Harry said.

“Urgh, this kid’s so whiny,” one of the other men (average height, average weight, average build, around thirty with brown hair) complained. “Why didn’t Tommo waste him?”

“Shut it,” Niall told him. “Come on, Harry, I’ve told you a hundred times already that you’re not going home. Your life is with us now, mate. Get used to it, yeah? So, what’s your order?”

“I don’t care,” Harry mumbled.

“Fuck him, Ni, let the whiny kid starve,” the average-looking brunette said.

“Piss off, Dean,” Niall replied as he carefully fixed the gag back into Harry’s mouth, giving the younger boy a comforting squeeze to the shoulder. “Get the kid a Big Mac meal and order a share-box of McNuggets in case he’s more of a chicken guy than a burger man,” he told the driver quietly. “Get a bunch of different sauces too, yeah?”

After collecting their order at the McDonalds drive-thru, they drove on for a little while before pulling over on a barely-used road. The driver and the other guys in the back of the van hopped out and sat down to eat on a grass area nearby. Niall remained in the back of the van with Harry. He removed the gag and released the boy’s wrists as he handed him some food. With the delicious smell of McDonalds surrounding him, Harry’s stomach rumbled and he couldn’t resist temptation. He devoured the burger and gratefully chewed down the fries and shared the box of chicken nuggets with the Irishman. 

“I’m really never going home again, am I?” Harry asked sadly sipping at his coke.

“Sorry, mate,” Niall told him sincerely. “It’s just the way it is now, yeah?”

“I don’t think your friends like me too much,” Harry commented.

“Don’t worry about them,” Niall shrugged. “Besides, they’re not friends. They’re just some of the guys who work for Tommo.”

“I thought you said Louis was like your family,” Harry replied.

“Sure, he is,” Niall nodded. “Some of the other lads are too. But not all of them. Most of them are just co-workers.”

“Will any of them hurt me?” Harry dared to raise his concerns.

“They wouldn’t dare,” Niall assured him. “Lou’s the boss. You do what Tommo tells you to or your life ain’t worth living. And right now the boss wants you alive and unharmed. I can promise you, mate, if any of those guys did anything to hurt you, then Louis would do something ten times worse to them as punishment. And they know that. You don’t fuck around with Tommo and live to tell the tale. They might say shit to try and scare you but just ignore them. Right now, you’re untouchable.”

“Lucky me, I guess,” Harry sighed popping another fry into his mouth.

“It’ll get better, kid,” Niall told him encouragingly. “You might even enjoy living with us. We have a swimming pool, a home gym, a games room,” he listed. “We’ve got a library if you like reading. It’s mostly just Zayn who hangs out in there to be honest but if you ever fancy sitting down with a good book then there’s plenty for you to choose from.”

“You think Louis will let me?” Harry asked as he looked down at the cigarette burn Louis had given him the day before.

“Don’t see why not,” Niall shrugged. “As long as you behave for him anyway. But if you act out and keep trying to escape and shit then he isn’t gonna be nice about it,” he warned.

“I figured I was just gonna be locked in a basement or a dungeon or something,” Harry admitted.

“You’re not the enemy, kid,” Niall told him. “Lou’s got nothing against you. There’s no reason for him to hurt ya. Just as long as you do what he says,” he reminded. “Otherwise, yeah, it will be the dungeon. Or worse.”

“How long until we get to where we’re going?” Harry asked.

“A while,” Niall answered honestly. “We’re looking at another four to five hours driving time, at least. You need to piss before we start moving again?”

Carefully, Niall placed the blindfold back over Harry’s eyes and re-stuffed his mouth with the gag. Taking up a set of hand-cuffs, Niall locked himself to Harry, one cuff around each of their wrists so the school-boy couldn’t escape. He then helped the boy with a butchered haircut out of the van and took him to the grass area, instructing him to do his business. Once he was done, Niall quickly took a leak himself before guiding Harry back into the rear-end of the van. As they took off driving again, Niall removed the gag and the blindfold but left them cuffed together as a precaution. 

XXX

At some point, Harry fell asleep in the back of the van, his head resting in Niall’s lap. The friendly Irishman let the boy rest but made sure to remain awake and alert himself, just in case any of his co-workers did dare to risk Louis’ wrath by trying something with the young boy. As they were nearing their destination, the driver called back to them that they’d be there in another twenty minutes. So Niall gently shook Harry awake.

“We’re nearly there, kid,” Niall informed him. “Gonna need to blindfold you again, alright?”

“Ok,” Harry mumbled.

“Good lad,” Niall approved already knotting the material over the boy’s eyes. 

Once they pulled up, Niall took a gentle hold on Harry’s arm and carefully guided him out of the van. He kept an arm securely around the boy’s waist as he led him up to the house, gravel crunching under their feet. Stepping into the house and entering the large living-room, Niall deftly removed the blindfold covering Harry’s eyes.

“Home, sweet, home, kid,” Niall told him in a chipper tone. 

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Harry squinted against the onslaught of light, waiting to adjust to the dramatic change. He gazed around the lavish lounge in surprise. The flat he had recently been kept in could probably make a cosy enough home if someone put in the effort to add a personal touch, however the set-up had been very basic. He wasn’t entirely sure what kind of environment he expected ‘the house’ to be but he certainly hadn’t anticipated anything quite as majestic as he was currently seeing. The place was neat and tidy and the furnishings were obviously of an expensive kind. 

The corner-suite sofa had a velvet-look to it. The material was black and sleek and as Harry moved a few steps he caught the shimmer of the leafy pattern that decorated the couch. The floor was of a highly polished mahogany hardwood. A plush ebony rug was placed close to the open fire and Harry imagined the fluffy piece would feel delightful on his bare feet. There was a small coffee table of an unusually elaborate design. It looked more of an art-piece than a practical part of the furniture. There were also a few interesting art pieces decorating the walls as well as a few choice ornaments around the room creating a very modern and sophisticated feel. It certainly wasn’t the kind of place Harry would think to associate with men he had witnessed fighting and killing in an abandoned multi-storey carpark before they kidnapped him. 

“Is this really where you live or did Louis murder some fancy rich couple and take over their house?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“Nah, mate, this place belongs to Tommo,” Niall responded. “He’s not some petty small-town criminal. The work he carries out has a lot of financial perks. Come on, I’ll give you a tour.”

“Thought this kid was a prisoner, not a guest,” one of the other men said gruffly. 

“The kid’s name is Harry,” Niall spoke up draping an arm about the timid boy’s shoulders. “And this is his home now. So considering YOU are a guest in Harry’s home, you ought to show the kid some respect. Tommo wants him alive and well and what Tommo wants, Tommo gets. So try not to break his favourite new toy, yeah?”

“Whatever,” the man mumbled before slouching away and heading back out to the van, presumably venturing off to take care of some other kind of business. 

“Come on,” Niall smiled now it was just the two of them. 

He guided Harry through the house. As they looked around the kitchen, Niall gave him a quick overview of where all the different things were kept. He then showed him the dining-room, explaining that Louis would always sit at the head of the table and the two seats closest either side of him were to be left empty unless he specifically requested somebody to sit by him. They took a quick look at the home gym. Niall pointed to a door and informed Harry that it lead ‘downstairs’.

“Trust me, you don’t want to go snooping down there,” Niall advised.

“What’s down there?” Harry asked nervously.

“I couldn’t tell ya,” Niall shrugged. “I’ve never actually been down there myself. I’m not cut out for that part of the business. Just promise me you won’t go down there, ok?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded feeling his stomach churn unpleasantly. “He, um, Louis won’t ever take me down there… will he?”

“Not as long as you behave for him,” Niall answered. “Come on, more to see.”

He showed Harry the indoor swimming-pool next. The teenager looked slightly surprised at just how big the pool was and he very nearly smiled at the sight of it. But then he remembered why he was here in the first place and that he was never going home and wouldn’t ever see his family or friends again. Suddenly the swimming-pool didn’t look as impressive or inviting. As far as Harry was concerned, he was simply being shown around a prison. A very nice prison it was true, but a prison, nonetheless. 

Leading Harry up the spiral staircase, Niall made his best efforts to cheer Harry up and make him feel at home. He showed him the library and the game room before pointing to Louis’ Office door.

“Let me guess, I’m not supposed to go in there,” Harry said.

“Not unless the man himself invites you,” Niall told him.

The Irishman quickly showed Harry the two toilets, one behind each door at opposite ends of the corridor. He then showed him the bathroom. A generously sized tub, a walk-in shower, another toilet, a sink and surely more cabinets than anybody required for bath supplies and toiletries and seriously, who needed a small two-seater sofa in their bathroom?

“Plenty of different shower-gels, deodorants, bath-bombs, shampoo,” Niall listed. “Help yourself to whatever, yeah? The towels are in this little cupboard here,” he opened the door to reveal the pile of neatly folded towels. “Come on, mate, up to the third floor,” he grinned escorting Harry out of the bathroom and leading him up another staircase. “This is my bedroom,” Niall opened the door and invited Harry inside. “Feel free to come in whenever you want.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied as he looked around. “You play?” he asked indicating the guitar in the corner.

“Hell yeah,” Niall beamed picking up the instrument and expertly dancing his fingers over the strings to play a flawless tune. “Words can’t describe how much I love this guitar. I could teach you to play sometime if you like?”

“Really?” Harry asked feeling his fingers flex at the idea.

“Absolutely,” Niall said.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry admitted. As Niall set the guitar down, Harry followed him out of his bedroom and down the hall. Despite the whole being kidnapped thing, Harry really did find himself feeling at ease around Niall. He just had such a friendly personality; it was surely impossible to truly dislike him. Of course, as Niall had previously informed Harry himself, that was what made him so good at his job. Right now it was his job to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he didn’t run away. The ridiculous thing was that Harry didn’t feel much of an urge to try and run. It was quite confusing really. He knew he should be trying to make some kind of escape, but he felt relaxed and comfortable in Niall’s company. He didn’t feel threatened or as though he were in danger. Surely kidnappers were supposed to be scary and cruel, not somebody you wanted to be friends with.

“Spare room, spare room,” Niall pointed to two different doors, jolting Harry out of his conflicting thoughts. “Liam and Zayn’s room,” he indicated another door. “Probably best to keep out,” he advised. “And don’t ask about their relationship, ok, it’s a really sensitive subject.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“It’s complicated,” Niall shrugged. “Well, actually, not that complicated really,” he mused. “See, Liam is totally in love with Zayn. And I’m half-sure Zayn loves him too but the guy won’t admit it. He still has a pretty serious girlfriend actually. Well, they’ve been together for nearly a year and she thinks they’re serious. Poor girl. She knows nothing about Zayn’s real work or anything that goes down in this place. I consider Zayn as family, he’s like a brother, you know. But not the kind of brother you admire and look up to. He’s the kind of brother who acts like a total twat and just tells you to shut up when you try and call him out on his shit. His girlfriend deserves better than Zayn. Liam deserves better than Zayn. The handsome devil isn’t faithful to either one of them. He’s always out fucking some random woman. Men too maybe,” Niall shrugged. “Gigi, his girlfriend, she doesn’t have a clue. But Liam knows. He knows Zayn is with Gigi and he knows Zayn fucks around with other people. But any time Zayn comes home and slips into Liam’s bedroom, Liam lets him.”

“So, it’s not really Liam and Zayn’s bedroom, it’s just Liam’s?” Harry asked.

“Officially it’s just Liam’s,” Niall answered. “Officially Zayn lives with Gigi but he doesn’t spend too much time there. Just enough for the poor girl to believe whatever lies he tells her. The nights he spends here, he’s in Liam’s room. We all know they’re fucking, and I think they probably know that we know they’re fucking, but we don’t talk about it or acknowledge it.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded.

“Spare room,” Niall pointed. “Another toilet,” he indicated. “And up the final staircase we have Tommo’s bedroom.”

“Ok,” Harry said eyeing the staircase warily.

“Come on, I’ll give you a quick look,” Niall offered.

“What?” Harry blanched. “I don’t think Louis would want me up there.”

“Relax, it’ll be our little secret,” Niall said cheekily as he bounded up the staircase. “Come on, Harry,” he called mischievously and the teenager found himself hurrying after the Irishman.

“Wow,” Harry offered looking around. The bedroom was massive. Basically it was an entire floor just for Louis. There was a bed facing a T.V with an array of DVDs. Next to the bed was a C.D player and a C.D rack. There was a wardrobe and a beautiful piano that had sheet music covering it that suggested that Louis actually played the instrument somewhat regularly. There was a collection of photos hanging on the wall. Harry glanced his eyes over them curiously, wondering if they were Louis’ family. He spied Niall in a couple of photos, along with two attractive males he assumed were Liam and Zayn. Then there was the man himself, ‘Tommo’, captured in photograph form. All the photos looked so normal. Harry was sure nobody would be able to guess about the sinister activities Louis and the others were a part of.

“Tommo’s got his own toilet and a shower in here,” Niall pulled a door open to reveal said shower and toilet. “I’ve never been able to find out what’s behind this door though,” Niall said giving a testing twist on the handle of a black-painted door but finding it locked. “Bastard always locks it,” he sighed. “I’ve been trying to sneak in for years. Any time he’s away long enough I try and get a look. But it’s got to be the set-up for something quite spacious. I’ve tried getting him drunk a few times to see if he’ll spill the secret but nothing.”

“Is that a teddy-bear?” Harry asked spying a soft plush in the covers of the bed.

“Oh yeah, he’s had that since he was a kid, loves that thing,” Niall claimed. “Shot the last guy who made fun of him for it.”

“Shot them?” Harry repeated in horrified shock. “Slight overreaction,” he commented.

“Yeah, well, that’s Tommo for ya,” Niall said. “We had quite a job covering that death up,” he recalled. “It was just supposed to be a one-night stand. Normally Lou’s more cautious with hook-ups and goes back to their place or takes them to a hotel. But this one he brought back here. He hardly ever does that, and on the few occasions he does bring them back here he usually just fucks them on the living-room sofa. If they’re lucky he’ll take them to one of the spare rooms. But this guy, he decided to bring him back here and up to his bedroom. Then the idiot mocked Mr. Fluffy Boots and he paid for that insult with his life.”

“Yikes,” Harry summarised.

“Yeah, if Louis ever invites you up here, don’t insult the damn teddy-bear, it’ll be the last thing you do,” Niall advised. 

“So… um, Louis’ gay?” Harry asked as he followed Niall back downstairs, all the way to the living-room.

“Thought it was obvious, mate,” Niall replied.

“Does that mean… will he want… is that why I’m alive?” Harry panicked. “Is he going to take me up to his bedroom and force me to have sex with him and torture and kill me if I don’t?”

“Whoa, Harry, calm down, lad,” Niall placated. “I’m pretty sure Louis hasn’t kept you alive just so he can rape you whenever he feels like it. He’s a good-looking guy. He has no problems pulling on a night out. He can always find somebody willing for a fuck. I’d say I’m about sixty percent sure he isn’t planning to turn you into some kinky sex-toy.”

“Only sixty percent?” Harry asked shrilly. “No, no,” he shook his head violently. “I can’t stay here. This can’t be happening to me. Shit, Niall. Please, you have to get me out of here. I have to go back home. I have to go. I have to.”

“Breathe, mate, breathe,” Niall advised moving to the boy’s side. “Relax. You’re gonna pass out. Breathe with me, breathe. That’s it… calm down now,” he soothed.

“Please, Niall, just let me go,” Harry begged getting tearful again. “I won’t tell anybody anything about you or Louis or any of it, I swear. Just let me go.”

“Kid, we’re nowhere near your hometown,” Niall told him. “There’s no chance in hell you’d make it home on foot even if I did agree to let you go.”

“I don’t care,” Harry sobbed. “I don’t care how far away I am. I’ll find a way back.”

“Harry, mate, everybody thinks you’re dead,” Niall pointed out to him. “You committed suicide remember? You’ll probably give your mum and dad a heart attack if they ever saw you again. It’s kinder to let them grieve and move on with their lives, not completely give them one hell of a mind-fuck.”

“Shut up, just shup up,” Harry screeched. “Stop talking to me like you’re my friend. You’re not my friend. Just because you smile and act all happy and have that friendly Irish accent doesn’t mean you’re a nice guy. You helped kidnap me and now you’re holding me hostage. That makes you a bad guy, damn it, that makes you a fucking asshole. So why don’t you just admit that you’re as big of a dick and a criminal as Louis and the rest of them are, huh? Just because you’re not spilling blood doesn’t mean you’re better or less guilty than they are. Just means you’re a fucking coward.”

“You’re upset,” Niall told him. “It’s alright. I understand.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Harry denied. “You didn’t wake up late for school one day, hurry to get dressed and run out the door without even having the chance to say any kind of final goodbye to your parents… then decide to take a shortcut through the stupid old abandoned multi-storey carpark because you were worried about being late to school… ha,” he laughed hysterically looking almost deranged. “Late to school,” he repeated. “I was so worried about being late for class… how awkward and embarrassing it is when you come in late and everyone turns and stares while the teacher makes some shitty comment… I was so worried about that… so worried I took that bloody shortcut to avoid it and what happened? I witnessed murder… real people really killing other people… right in front of me… then your oh-so-precious Tommo aimed a gun at me… but then I thought… fuck, I thought I was going to get away… I bumped into you, got in your car, thought I was gonna be safe… but now here I am… you, Tommo and your special pals have killed me off. Everyone I know, everyone I love thinks I fucking killed myself. And now I’m stuck in this house with all you murdering crazy psychopaths and you say you’re, what, sixty percent sure that your boss isn’t planning to fucking rape me? Meaning there’s a forty percent chance that he might be?”

“Well obviously it sounds really shitty when you say it like that,” Niall remarked. “Come on, mate, sit down,” he gestured to the sofa. “We’ll watch a movie and have something to eat. There’s plenty of food in the kitchen.”

“No, fuck it all,” Harry shook his head vehemently. “Fuck it all. Fuck this house, fuck Louis… Tommo… whatever you wanna call him… and fuck you Niall, fuck you. I’ll find my own way home.”

“Harry, no!” Niall called rushing after him as the teenager raced to the front door. “Oh shite,” Niall swore as Harry darted outside just as Louis pulled up in the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Yeah, if you haven't read anything by me before, I'm kind of a bitch for cliffhangers sometimes...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> So because it was a cliffhanger I tried to update a bit quicker...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 5

The sound of the gravel crunching under the wheels of the car was louder than it had any right to be. As Louis stepped out of the car, standing to his full height in his smart suit, Harry felt his stomach churn and feared he might throw up. They made direct eye-contact. The blue-eyed man simply quirking an eyebrow as he stared Harry down. Pulling his eyes away, Harry looked to the end of the drive. Under normal circumstances, such a distance wouldn’t have seemed so intimidating. However, in Harry’s current situation, the length of the driveway gave the daunting impression of a marathon. The likelihood of the school-boy making it to the end and beyond was incredibly slim. It was practically an impossible task, an attempt doomed for failure. Yet Harry had to try.

“You’ll never make it,” Louis stated calmly.

Barely sparing the man a glare, Harry forced himself into a sprint. He was sure he had never displayed such speed in his life. Not on any school Sports Day race. Not on any occasion where he had run to catch a bus or to buy an ice-cream from the Ice-cream Van. Not even the day he had run from a hoard of bullies who were looking to beat him up simply for being the ‘gay boy’. 

Of course, despite how fast he was forcing his body to move, it simply wasn’t fast enough. Irritatingly, Harry was confident that Louis allowed him to run just far enough to get his hopes up that he might miraculously make it before he was tackled to the ground by the older man. The green-eyed boy yelped as one side of his body collided with the gravelled driveway. He desperately tried to squirm away, but Louis easily straddled him and pinned his wrists to the hard ground. Harry could already feel the bruises forming. 

“Get the fuck off me,” Harry hissed.

“Language,” Louis tutted. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” he taunted.

“Fuck you,” Harry swore bucking his hips and flailing his arms and legs in a pitiful attempt to break free.

“Low-blow, Lou,” Niall commented from the doorway.

“That’s twice you’ve nearly let this kid escape,” Louis pointed out to the Irishman. “Are you trying to piss me off, mate?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Niall apologised with a sigh. “It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it fucking won’t,” Louis agreed pushing himself to his feet and roughly hauling Harry up and dragging him back towards the house.

“No, get off me, let me go!” Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. “Help me… someone, help!” Harry screeched so loud it felt like his throat was being torn out.

“Scream all you like, lad, there ain’t another house for miles,” Louis told him before shoving the seventeen-year-old through the doorway with such force he crashed to the hardwood floor on his knees. 

“Come on, Lou, is that necessary?” Niall winced in sympathy for Harry’s poor kneecaps. 

“Kid’s lucky I’m not beating him to a bloody pulp right now,” Louis stated as he slammed the front door shut. “Trust me, young Harold, I won’t be so lenient next time,” he fisted his fingers into Harry’s hacked-off curls, forcing his neck back at an uncomfortable angle as he glared down at him. “Try and run away again, I’ll fucking make you regret it.”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do?” Harry goaded. “Kill me?” he asked with a weak laugh. “Go ahead.”

“Oh, I’m not looking to kill ya, lad,” Louis replied as he yanked the boy to his feet and forced him up against the wall, fingers coiled around his throat. “And there are countless ways I could hurt you before I even think about being merciful enough to just blow your fucking brains out.”

“You don’t scare me,” Harry lied. 

“Look at that,” Louis cooed. “Little Harry’s trying to be a big boy,” he mocked. “If you try and run away again… do you know what I’m going to do? I’m not going to kill ya. I’m not gonna beat you up or torture you… no, none of that… instead, I’m going to go and find your little friend, what was her name…ah yes, Mia,” he smirked as Harry’s eyes widened in both shock and panic. “Pretty girl, Mia. She was quite upset to hear about your suicide.”

“I swear, if you touch her,” Harry threatened fighting to get out of Louis’ hold but to no avail. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to touch her,” Louis gripped one of Harry’s arms, twisted it painfully behind the boy’s back and slammed him face-first against the wall. “Girls don’t really do it for me,” he said matter-of-factly. “But there are a lot of men in my line of work who would pay a generous amount to get their hands on a pretty little thing like that.”

“Don’t you dare,” Harry warned struggling to get away from the wall but Louis easily held him in place.

“Dirty horny old men they are,” Louis continued to goad him. “They’d love a nice young cunt to ruin. I’ll bet Mia’s a virgin too, right? These men are animals, they just love an innocent virgin to abuse. They’ll ravish her mouth… they’ll pound her pussy… they’ll destroy her asshole… and it’ll be all your fault, Harry. Do you want that?” he asked. “Do you want Mia, your best friend, to be sold off to some dirty old cock as a piece of rape-meat?”

“No, no you can’t,” Harry shook his head violently. 

“Then you’d better be a good boy for me,” Louis told him. “I wouldn’t stop with Mia either. You have other friends. Payno will have all their details. He’s set up at your school providing guidance to all your mourners. I have easy access to all the necessary information to track any of them down. I have no issue whatsoever attacking your friends, your favourite teachers, or your parents. I’m not a nice guy, kid. I will hurt them in order to hurt you. Now,” he released his painful hold on Harry and stepped back. “Who’s hungry?” he asked nonchalantly as he swaggered away to the kitchen. 

“Come on, mate,” Niall said kindly as he gently guided Harry through to the kitchen, the younger boy struggling to contain his sobs. “He’s just trying to scare you,” he whispered. “He wouldn’t really do any of that. He might kill them if you piss him off enough though so try to stay on his good side.”

While Louis boiled a saucepan of water in preparation for making a pasta dish, Niall dampened a flannel with warm water and gently mopped up the small cuts that littered one side of Harry’s face as well as the length of his exposed arm from where Louis had tackled him onto the gravelled driveway. Once the dirt and blood was cleaned up, Niall fetched their captive a glass of cold water and offered him a painkiller. The teenager accepted the water, gratefully gulping down a few large mouthfuls, but he declined the pill. He hadn’t been seriously hurt by Louis so the pain was only minor and he didn’t want the man to laugh at him for being ‘weak’.

“Alright, kid, you can make yourself useful,” Louis demanded. “Get some cheese grated,” he said. “Ni, you can chop up the peppers and tomatoes.”

Choosing to remain silent, Harry washed his hands at the kitchen sink before taking up his assigned task of grating the cheese. With his back turned to the other two and performing such a typical activity as assisting with making dinner, Harry could pretend his situation was perfectly normal for a little while. It was just like being back at home and helping his mum in the kitchen. 

“For fuck sake, we don’t need that much bloody cheese,” Louis chided forcibly shoving Harry away from the counter where he had been grating. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled lowering his eyes to the ground and wrapping his arms around himself. He swallowed thickly and continued to fight the desire to cry.

“Just grab the knives and forks and go wait in the dining room,” Louis huffed at him.

Quietly, Harry selected three pairs of cutlery and moved on to the dining room. He set the knives and forks down and took a seat. Remembering his earlier tour from Niall, he made sure to set a place for Louis at the head of the table and left the two seats either side of him empty. He set a knife and fork for Niall one seat away from Louis and placed himself down the other end of the table, as far away from his kidnappers as possible. 

Staring down at his arms, he traced a finger over the burn-mark, wincing slightly as it triggered a small ache. The ache itself wasn’t just a cause of the day-old cigarette burn. There was also the bruising that was already staining his skin from where Louis had pinned his wrists down. He sighed sadly before running a hand through his hair, quietly mourning the loss of his curls from the butchered haircut that had been forced onto him. He looked around the dining room despairingly, his mind still struggling to accept that this was actually happening to him. If only he could open his eyes and find himself tucked up safely in his own bed. 

A short while later, Louis and Niall entered. Niall carried his own plate to the table and sat down, eagerly digging into the pasta dish. Louis carried a plate for Harry along with his own, an action that surprised the boy somewhat. He had just assumed Niall would be the one carrying his food in, or that he’d be expected to go to the kitchen and fetch it himself. 

“Um, thanks,” Harry mumbled as Louis placed the plate in front of him before carrying on to his seat at the head of the table. 

“So, the lads have brought that woman to the den,” Louis told Niall and Harry looked between them, vaguely remembering them saying something about a woman when they were still at the flat. “You can go visit her tonight if you’re up for it. If not, it can wait till tomorrow. I’m sure the lads won’t mind keeping her company until then.”

“It’s fine, I’ll head over after dinner,” Niall replied. “What about Harry?” he asked looking across the table to the teen who rapidly averted his eyes and focused on his plate. “I’d rather not take him to the den but if you need me to keep an eye on him I guess that’s ok. At least he won’t be seeing anything violent.”

“I’ll stay here with him,” Louis decided. “Give the two of us a chance to bond, right love?”

“Fuck you,” Harry muttered under his breath.

“See,” Louis laughed. “We’re great friends already.”

“Alright, I’ll go have a talk with her tonight. What’s the plan for tomorrow then?” Niall asked conversationally.

“I’ll call Liam first thing, check how he’s doing,” Louis responded. “I’ll give Zayn a call too. I know they’ll probably be in bed together and it’d be easier to talk to them both at the same time but you know how in denial of their fucking relationship they are,” he rolled his eyes. “Then I need you to head down to the warehouse straight after breakfast. Not sure how long it will take. I’ve arranged for one of the lads to bring somebody there. I need you to interrogate them, find out whatever you can. I also have a meeting planned for three-thirty so try and make sure you’re back before then so you can babysit the kid. There will be six of us at this meeting. I only expect two or three of us to be alive by the time the meeting ends.”

“Won’t you need back-up?” Niall asked.

“Nah, these lot are amateurs,” Louis shrugged off without any worry. “But there might be some potential new recruits. If not, well, then I’m the only who will be alive by the end of the meeting.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate people, mate,” Niall advised. “You were an inexperienced amateur yourself once. You can’t assume you’ll come out on top all the time. You’re not invincible, Lou.”

“Quit worrying, I’m good,” Louis insisted. “Just do your job and get this lady to talk tomorrow.”

“Right, sure, Boss,” Niall agreed. “Who is she and why she’s being taken to the warehouse instead of here or the den?”

“Stella,” Louis answered. “Marley’s eldest daughter.”

“What?” Niall’s eyebrows raised in shock. “We can’t interrogate her. If Marley knew he’d come for us all. He might be one of your allies now but if you mess around with his daughter then…”

“Ni, mate,” Louis interjected. “Marley’s the one who hired us to interrogate her. The warehouse is just a more convenient location for now.”

“Shite, Marley really wants us to interrogate his own daughter?” Niall asked. 

“She’s been behaving suspiciously,” Louis shrugged. “He thinks she might have found out too much about what he really does for a living somehow. She might be looking to turn him into the police. She might already be spying on him for them. It might be something else. It might be nothing at all. It’s your job to figure it out.”

“And what if my talking method doesn’t work?” Niall asked.

“Then you bring her here and me and some of the lads take her down to the basement,” Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “Marley wants us to do whatever it takes.”

“Fuck,” Niall swore.

“I’m done,” Louis declared having cleared his plate. “I’m gonna head to the living-room and watch some T.V. Come and join me when you’ve finished, young Harold.”

Chewing slowly at his food, Harry discreetly watched the man leave the room. He then turned his eyes to Niall, observing the man as he shovelled down the last few bites of his dinner. The ‘business’ conversation the two men had shared left Harry with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It was especially unnerving how the subject matter was so normal to them. True, Niall seemed shocked that this ‘Marley’ character was prepared to subject his own daughter to whatever kind of treatment Tommo and his men had in store, but otherwise it seemed typical dinner conversation. Harry felt a feeling of dread building in his stomach for Stella. He wished he could warn her somehow. 

“Ok, I’m finished, mate,” Niall told Harry. “I’ve gotta head out to the den to do some work. You go and hang out with Louis when you’ve finished eating, yeah?”

“I don’t want you to hurt the woman in the den, or Stella at the warehouse tomorrow,” Harry dared to say.

“Harry, relax,” Niall replied with his friendly smile. “I’m not gonna hurt either of them. I’m just gonna talk.”

“What if they don’t say the right things?” Harry asked. “What happens then? Will the lady in the den make it out alive if she says the wrong thing? Will Stella get taken down to the basement?”

“Look, mate, I don’t know exactly ok?” Niall tried to placate. “Just forget about Stella. She’ll be fine.”

“What about the other woman, the one in the den?” Harry asked. “I don’t want her to get hurt either.”

“You might not say that if you knew her,” Niall replied and Harry furrowed his face in confusion. “We’ve got reason to believe she’s a nasty piece of work. We just don’t have any real proof yet. That’s what I need to find out. If we’re wrong about her and she’s innocent then she’ll be fine. But if we’re right, and I really think we are, then she doesn’t deserve mercy and she definitely doesn’t deserve your sympathy. Just try not to think about all this stuff, yeah. I’ll see you later, mate.”

Alone in the dining room, Harry pushed the remainder of his pasta around his plate, finding he had little appetite. Despite having no idea who Stella was or what she looked like, Harry created an idea of a young woman in his head. Closing his eyes, he played out a quick little fantasy of the two of them escaping together. As for the woman in the den, Harry truly didn’t know what to think. Maybe she was good, maybe she was bad, Harry didn’t know and he really wasn’t sure he wanted to.

For as long as he could get away with, Harry stayed in the dining-room playing with his food. Eventually, he took his plate out to the kitchen, threw his leftovers away and quietly took on the task of washing up so he could delay having to spend time with Louis for a little bit longer. Once everything was clean, dried and put away and his fingers were wrinkled from the water, Harry nervously made his way to the living-room.

“Don’t be shy, kid, sit down,” Louis invited.

Cautiously, Harry joined the blue-eyed man on the sofa. While Louis was comfortably lounged out, Harry perched awkwardly on the edge and tried to act like he was absorbed in the T.V show even though it barely registered in his mind that the television was even on. His unease did not go unnoticed by his captor who swung his feet onto the floor and sidled up close to him, draping an arm around his shoulders, the touch causing Harry to tense up as the sparse hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

“Look, mate,” Louis sighed. “I really am sorry you’ve been dragged in to all this shit. You don’t deserve it. None of this is your fault. You get that, right?”

“Of course I know I don’t deserve this, I’m not stupid,” Harry huffed shrugging the man’s arm off of his shoulders. “And if you’re as sorry as you say you are then you should just let me go home.”

“Can’t do that, mate,” Louis replied. “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your sister.”

“Don’t you dare mention my sister,” Harry warned him turning a glare upon the man who had kidnapped him.

“Right, sorry,” Louis held his hands up in apologetic surrender. “It’s not my place. But, look, if I’d known about her before, then I wouldn’t have created a suicide-scenario for your death. Your parents have had it tough enough. They shouldn’t have to think that you killed yourself too. I can’t imagine how difficult it must be for them and I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Fuck you,” Harry swore though there was barely any fight or power in his words. “How… how are they?”

“They’re devastated,” Louis answered honestly. “Obviously. But I get the impression they’re a strong couple. They have each other to get through it all. I’m sorry you’re in this shitty situation and that you can’t ever see them again. But I don’t want you to be miserable, kid. I want you to at least try and have a happy life. It might take a bit of time but I think if you give it a chance you could be happy living here. This whole thing… it is what it is… try and make the best of it, yeah?”

“I hope you get killed at your three-thirty meeting tomorrow,” Harry told him and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I know I’m not exactly a good guy, mate,” Louis said, opting to ignore Harry’s snort of derision. “But I am trying to be nice to you. Don’t act out and make me be a dickhead. You don’t want to be on my bad side, kid,” he warned. 

“Maybe you don’t want to be on mine,” Harry retorted trying to sound and appear imposing.

“That’s cute,” Louis remarked in amusement and Harry glowered at him in annoyance that his attempt at being threatening had failed. “But try and relax a little,” he suggested. “This is your home now. You should be comfortable here.”

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled looking down at his wrists and ghosting his fingers over his bruised skin.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Louis offered as he too looked at the boy’s bruised skin.

“Which time?” Harry drawled sardonically. “Just the bruises today or are you sorry for burning me with a fucking cigarette too?”

“Both, ok,” Louis replied. “You’re a good lad, you don’t deserve any of this. I’ll try my best not to be so aggressive with you. But I need you to behave for me. If you try and run, I will hurt you. I’ll come at you through your friends and your family. If I need to, I’ll hurt you physically as well. But I don’t want things to have to go that far. I’d rather we could just get along, maybe even be friends. Does that really sound so bad?”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Harry told him.

“What?” Louis laughed a little, shocked by Harry’s statement.

“Niall said he’s about sixty percent sure you’re not planning to rape me,” Harry revealed. “So he thinks there’s a forty percent chance you will. I just want to make it clear to you now that I am not having sex with you. And if you try to rape me, I’ll… I’ll k-kill you.”

“Try saying it without the stutter, love, might be more threatening that way,” Louis advised.

“I mean it,” Harry told him determinedly. “If you rape me… you die.”

“That sounds fair,” Louis commented patting the boy on the back. “Now come on, get comfortable and watch some T.V with me… by the way,” Louis said several minutes later. “Nialler’s wrong.”

“What?” Harry turned his eyes from the television screen to Louis.

“He said he’s sixty percent sure I’m not planning to rape you,” Louis answered. “He’s wrong, ok. I can assure you that I am one-hundred percent NOT planning to rape you. I promise,” he held up his pinkie finger but Harry ignored it.

XXX

Just after nine pm, Niall returned to the house after visiting the den in the back-garden outside. He took off his jacket and shoes then entered the living-room. He shook his head subtly when Louis looked to him.

“The lads gonna take care of her?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “They’ll make sure the sick bitch never hurts anyone again.”

“What did she do?” Harry questioned.

“Nothing you need to worry about, mate,” Niall replied. “Think I’m gonna have an early night.”

“Ni, wait,” Louis stood up from the sofa and crossed the room to grip the Irishman’s shoulder. “C’mere,” he pulled the other man in for a hug. “It’s ok,” Louis comforted. “You’re just doing your job. You did good, lad. I’m proud of you. I’m always here if you wanna talk, yeah.”

“I’m fine, just tired,” Niall claimed. 

“Alright, get some rest, mate,” Louis told him and Niall headed upstairs. “You look tired yourself, love,” he observed as he turned his eyes back to Harry, catching the boy mid-yawn. “Come on, I’ll show you to one of the guest rooms.”

With a sigh, Harry pushed himself to his feet and followed Louis up the spiral staircase. They walked along the corridor before Louis guided Harry into one of the spare rooms. The room was basic but nice. Rather like a hotel room. Perfectly comfortable but no true character or personal touch. 

“You have your own toilet through that door just there,” Louis indicated. “Um, I’ll make sure to see about getting you clothes and stuff tomorrow. Just so you know, I will be locking you in.”

“What?” Harry spluttered.

“Gotta make sure you don’t run, lad,” Louis answered apologetically. “You’ve seen way too much now. I can’t risk you escaping and selling us out to the police.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Harry insisted. “Don’t lock me in, please.”

“Sorry, but you can’t be trusted,” Louis stated bluntly. “Maybe a few months down the line we can re-evaluate the situation.”

“Months?” Harry looked like he might cry. “You can’t do that.”

“It’s only at night,” Louis tried to reassure him. “You’ll be sleeping, kid. You won’t even notice. I’ll be up to unlock the door for you at seven in the morning and then you can do what you want. The swimming pool, the gym, the back-garden, whatever. It’s gonna be alright. Sleep tight, love,” he turned away, preparing to step out and lock the bedroom door.

“No, don’t,” Harry latched onto the older male’s arm. “I won’t run, I swear. Just don’t lock me in.”

“Bloody hell just go to sleep, mate,” Louis responded shaking his arm off. “It’ll be morning before you know it. No need to panic,” he shoved Harry away from him and stepped out into the corridor. He pulled the door shut and fit the key into the lock.

“No, no, no, please!” Harry yelled hysterically as he pounded his fists on the door. “Don’t leave me in here. I don’t like it. Louis… Louis, please… LOUIS!” he screeched.

“Fucking hell, what?” Louis asked unlocking the door and pushing it open.

“I’m claustrophobic,” Harry responded meekly with his eyes on the beige carpet.

Releasing a groan and rubbing a hand over his face, Louis debated whether the teenager was telling the truth or simply putting on an act in the hopes of being able to make an escape later on. The green-eyed boy did genuinely look distressed.

“Please,” Harry begged. “Please don’t lock me in.”

“Damn it, kid, I can’t just…” Louis paused and shook his head. “Fuck it,” he swore. “Follow me.”

“What… why?” Harry asked suspiciously. “You’re not taking me down to the basement, are you?” he panicked. “Please, I’m sorry. I don’t know what you do to people down there but Niall told me it can’t be good. I don’t want to go down there, please.”

“Oh bloody shut up, will ya?” Louis groaned gripping Harry’s shoulder and leading him out of the guest bedroom. “You’re gonna stay in my room. I can keep an eye on ya that way.”

“But you said you wouldn’t rape me,” Harry whimpered as Louis took him up to the top floor.

“I said you’re gonna stay in my room,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say I was gonna fucking rape ya, did I? Stop worrying. I’ve got no interest in your precious virgin ass, alright. We shared a bed with Niall the other night. That wasn’t the end of the world was it? And my bed is a lot bigger than the one we shared in the flat so we’ll have plenty of room and a lot less Niall.”

“I don’t want to share the bed with you,” Harry objected as they entered Louis’ spacious bedroom.

“Sleep on the fucking floor then,” Louis told him releasing the boy’s arm and stripping down to his underwear before climbing onto his bed. “There you go,” Louis tossed a pillow in Harry’s direction. “Sweet dreams.” He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. He tried to appear as relaxed as possible though he was actually on high alert, still not trusting that the boy wouldn’t try and run. 

For half a minute, he didn’t hear anything. Then he heard the slight squeak of a floorboard. With his eyes closed and his back to Harry, Louis could only guess that the teenager was attempted to make himself comfortable on the floor. He felt slightly bad that the boy only had a single pillow and not even a blanket for warmth, but he’d tried to be nice. He’d offered him one of the guest bedrooms and even a place in his own bed and the boy had refused. There wasn’t much more Louis could do. 

A few minutes later, he caught the sound of a few sniffles. He just knew that Harry was curled up on his bedroom floor crying and trying his best to do so quietly. 

“Fuck sake,” Louis swore rolling over. “Just get in the fucking bed, mate.”

“I… I’m fine h-here,” Harry responded from where he was curled up in the foetal position. 

“Kid… bed… now,” Louis requested losing patience. 

“Don’t want to,” Harry mumbled.

“Bloody hell,” Louis groaned. He staggered out of the bed, tucked a pillow under his arm and then yanked the large duvet behind him before dropping to his knees a little distance away from Harry. He positioned his pillow and then threw the quilt across the pair of them. “There,” he huffed a few feet away from Harry. “Now we’re both fucking uncomfortable. Happy?”

“I… I…” Harry stammered.

“Just shut up and go to sleep,” Louis said.

“Ok… sorry,” Harry apologised and Louis sighed.

“The fuck are you sorry for?” Louis rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna stay on the floor or are you gonna share the bed?”

“Ok… I guess we can share the bed,” Harry agreed meekly. “You really won’t… you know… try anything?”

“Just because I’m a murderer and a kidnapper and a bunch of other bad crap doesn’t mean I’m a fucking rapist,” Louis stated already pushing himself up and tossing his pillow towards the bed. “Now get in,” he threw the quilt back over the bed and gestured for Harry to crawl in first. “And don’t hog the fucking covers like you did last time,” he warned.

“I never hogged the covers,” Harry objected. He released a grunt of discomfort as something unexpected dug into his back. Reaching for it, he found the teddy-bear he’d seen earlier when Niall had given him the house tour. “Oh, sorry,” he said quickly handing the teddy out to his kidnapper.

Louis snatched the bear and rolled over, cuddling him to his chest as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting/leaving kudos...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 6

As Harry woke up, it took him a little while to acknowledge his surroundings and remember that he was in Louis’ bed. He shuddered a little at the thought and cautiously rolled over, slightly surprised to find that Louis was already up. In fact, the man was currently doing push-ups in the middle of the floor, just a pair of burgundy joggers hanging loosely on his hips. Rubbing at his eyes, Harry watched his kidnapper exercising for a while, quietly impressed by the man’s athleticism and mildly intrigued by the smattering of tattoos he could see. From his position in the bed, Harry wondered how he was supposed to behave. Could he get up and go to the toilet? Did he need to wait for Louis’ permission? Should he say, ‘Good Morning’? Or should he begin the day with an ‘I fucking hate you’? 

“Alright, Sleeping Beauty,” Louis jumped to his feet as he noticed the seventeen-year-old was awake. “Rise and shine.”

“Um, can I go to the toilet?” Harry asked, cringing slightly at how pathetic it sounded having to ask permission for such a thing.

“Go ahead, you’re not a fucking prisoner, mate,” Louis told him. “You can do what you like. You’re just not allowed to leave.”

“Still sounds like being a prisoner to me,” Harry mumbled as he shuffled off of the bed and headed to Louis’ bathroom to use the toilet.

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes as he fished himself out a t-shirt. He also rummaged through his clothes finding something for Harry to wear and placed it on the bed for him. “You can wear that for now,” Louis told the teenager as he returned to the main part of the bedroom. “Feel free to take a shower if you want. Come downstairs when you’re ready and you can have some breakfast, alright.”

Harry merely grunted in response as Louis left. He took his time in the shower. As the water beat down upon him, a little tension dissipated from his shoulders. Despite the insanity of his current situation, a nice warm shower was able to offer him a small sense of comfort. He washed his hair, still feeling a sense of mourning for the loss of his long curls on account of his forced haircut. Using his kidnapper’s shower gel, he washed and scrubbed at every inch of his body. Then he blinked water out of his eyes as he stared down at the plughole, watching the bubbly suds wash away down the drain. The cigarette burn was still prominent on his arm, as were the bruises on his wrists. He felt like crying. So he did. Forehead resting against the cold tile, he thought of his parents, screaming out to them in his mind, hoping and praying that they would somehow hear him and sense he was alive and convince the police to search for him. 

With the water still cascading down on him, Harry took a blade to his skin, a nasty habit he had adopted ever since his sisters suicide. He created a series of criss-cross patterns over his thighs, new marks littered over a collection of old scars. The familiar sting as the blade pierced his skin brought him a temporary feeling of relief. Of course, the relaxed feeling never lasted and the guilt and shame attacked in full-force shortly after.

As the fresh blood washed away down the drain, Harry sank down onto the floor of the shower cubicle, the tears falling from his eyes indistinct from the water beating down on him. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the shower for. But it must have been a good long while because an impatient Louis returned to check on him.

“You trying to fucking drown yourself or something?” Louis shouted through the door with a huff. “It’s been like an hour and a half, kid. I’ve got other shit to attend to, you know. I can’t fucking babysit you all day. Hurry up.”

“Um, just a second,” Harry called back. Standing up on shaky legs, he turned the water off and stepped out of the cubicle. He wrapped a towel around himself, being sure to keep his legs covered so that his kidnapper wouldn’t see the evidence of his self-harm. “Sorry,” he told Louis as he stepped into the main part of the bedroom. He squirmed slightly in embarrassment knowing that he was nude under the towel. He avoided eye-contact and waited for Louis to leave, not wanting the man to see his self-harm scars or his private parts. “I don’t want you watching me get dressed,” he said.

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, kid.”

“Let me go home then,” Harry recommended.

“I can’t do that and you know it,” Louis sighed. “Get dressed, I won’t fucking look alright,” he gestured to the clothing he’d laid out on the bed earlier that morning before turning his back to grant the teenager some privacy. “Need to work out what the fuck I’m gonna do with you,” he mumbled, more to himself than to Harry. “Can’t just leave you alone… you’ll run the first chance you get… but I can’t stay here all the time… could probably take you to some business meetings I guess… Niall can hang out with you whenever he’s not busy… I guess I can organise for more business to be carried out in the house instead of around neighbouring towns… but that shit can be risky too… I can trust Zayn and Liam to watch out for you but they won’t be back for another week or so… there’s a few other guys I’d trust… but there’s a lot more I wouldn’t… fucking hell, this would have been so much easier if I’d just fucking shot you… or if you’d just walked a different way… for fuck sake, kid,” he groaned, definitely speaking directly to Harry now. “Why did you have to walk through that fucking carpark?”

“Wish I hadn’t,” Harry muttered. “I’m dressed,” he stated and Louis spun back around to face him. His lips quivered with slight amusement at how short his trousers were on Harry’s long legs. “Oh, shut up,” Harry grumbled realising what Louis was struggling not to laugh at. “Not my fault you’re a fucking short-ass.”

“Hey, I’m tall,” Louis objected standing to his full height and trying to look intimidating (something he was incredibly successful at despite being shorter than Harry).

“Sorry,” Harry took a step back and dropped his gaze to the floor, afraid of being hit (or worse).

“Damn right you are,” Louis nodded. “Come on, you need something to eat,” he led the way downstairs to the kitchen and began rooting through the cupboards. “What do you want, kid? We’ve got cereal, fruit, toast, Pop-Tarts, a questionable looking bagel… should probably chuck that out,” he said as he inspected the old bagel that was starting to mould before tossing it into the bin. “Well, what do you want?” he asked Harry.

“Can I have a banana?” Harry asked.

“You should eat more than just that,” Louis commented passing the yellow fruit over to his captive. 

“Not that hungry,” Harry shrugged. 

“Let me guess,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Too busy feeling sorry for yourself to have an appetite.”

“Excuse me for not being more excited about being kidnapped,” Harry remarked as he peeled his banana. “Never getting to see my parents again. Never getting to see my friends. Knowing that if I try to run, you’ll do horrible things to the people I care about,” he listed. “I don’t get to finish school. I’ll miss out on Prom, College. I won’t ever get to go out to a nightclub and get drunk and make-out with some stranger on the dance floor. I won’t get to have sex. I don’t get to have a job, fall in love, get married, have kids. I don’t get to have any kind of life of my own.”

“The situation is shitty, I get it,” Louis acknowledged for what felt like the hundredth time. “But it could still be a lot worse, yeah. So try not to be so fucking miserable. There’s plenty to keep you occupied in here. Lots of movies to watch. The library, the gym, the swimming pool. Be grateful you’re not just locked in a fucking broom cupboard with a bucket to piss in.”

“Just because it’s a pretty cage with a library and a swimming pool doesn’t mean it’s not a prison,” Harry said through a mouthful of banana.

“Whatever,” Louis groaned as he made some tea. “Right,” Louis clapped his hands after Harry had eaten his banana and they had both finished their tea. “Well, I’ve got work to do. I’ll be in my Office. Make yourself at home, kid, do what you like. But don’t even think about trying to run. Trust me, you won’t make it very far,” he warned.

Not really knowing what to do with himself, Harry simply followed after Louis. Reaching the man’s Office door, Louis told him he had a series of important phone calls to make.

“Look, you’re not allowed in my Office, kid,” he said. “Find something else to do.”

“Don’t feel like doing anything,” Harry shrugged.

“Not my problem,” Louis replied slamming the door in his face.

Sighing, Harry simply sat down, legs stretched out and back leaning against the wall beside the Office door. He felt no motivation whatsoever to do anything. He couldn’t even find it in himself to try and run (positive that he wouldn’t get very far anyway, just as Louis had stated). So he just sat outside the Office, staring at the wall opposite him and occasionally glancing up at the ceiling, making out shapes in the weird ceiling pattern.

A while later, he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He assumed it was probably Niall returning from the warehouse where he had been interrogating ‘Stella’ but he couldn’t be bothered to go and investigate. Then he heard other voices and the sound of a woman (no doubt, Stella) shrieking and screaming. He suddenly pushed himself up to his feet, just as Louis emerged from the Office, obviously shocked to see Harry stood there.

“Fucking hell, mate,” he swore before hurrying downstairs.

Harry followed him. They found Niall and another man Harry had never seen before having some kind of discussion in the hallway.

“Fill me in,” Louis requested.

“The lads have taken Stella down to the basement,” Niall said.

“So she wouldn’t talk?” Louis guessed.

“Oh, bitch talked,” the other man with a very scruffy beard claimed. “Didn’t think she was gonna shut up.”

“Old-man Marley could be in some serious shit,” Niall claimed.

“So Stella’s been consulting with the police?” Louis asked.

“Worse,” Scruffy-beard said. “Stella’s got herself a new boyfriend.”

“You’re dragging some poor woman down to the basement just because she has a new boyfriend?” Harry spluttered. “You fucked-up psychopaths.”

“Nice little twink you got there, Tommo,” Scruffy-beard commented sweeping his eyes over the boy.

“Kid, shut up,” Louis told Harry. “Jack, shut the fuck up,” he warned the man with the scruffy beard. “What’s the deal with Stella’s boyfriend?” he asked Niall.

“It’s George Moore,” Niall revealed.

“Shit,” Louis summarised. “And really gross… Definitely don’t wanna know what that looks like… fuck, I’ve already imagined it, can’t un-see it now.”

“What’s wrong with George Moore?” Harry wanted to know.

“Seriously, Tommo, who is this kid?” Jack asked. “Thought you usually chucked your fuck-boys out after you’ve had your fun.”

“I’m not a fuck-boy,” Harry glared at Jack.

“So you have a boyfriend now?” Jack seemed surprised. “Well, good for you, Boss,” he congratulated. “Bit young though, ain’t he?”

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Harry huffed in derision.

“And my private life is not your business,” Louis stated. 

“Of course, Sir, sorry,” Jack apologised quickly. “No offence intended. But, um… if he’s not yours… could I have a go?” He looked Harry up and down like he was a tasty snack.

“Look at him that way again I’ll gauge your fucking eyes out and fill the empty holes with salt and vinegar,” Louis threatened taking an advancing step towards a suddenly nervous-looking Jack. 

“Right, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Jack shuffled backwards and determinedly kept his eyes off of Harry.

“You’re done for the day, get the fuck out,” Louis ordered and Jack rushed out the door faster than Harry had ever seen anybody move in his life. He felt like he ought to thank Louis for making Jack go, but then he remembered Louis had kidnapped him and decided gratitude wasn’t really appropriate. “Marley’s daughter dating George Moore,” Louis commented, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. “He’s like three times her age.”

“And he’s Marley’s mortal enemy,” Niall added. “I think that’s the real issue here, not the age-gap. Are you gonna let Marley know or do you want me to make the call?”

“I’ll break the news to him,” Louis said. “What are the lads down there doing?” he looked towards the basement.

“I told them not to hurt her unless they absolutely had to,” Niall answered. “Just to keep her down there. I haven’t even asked them to tie her up. She’s Marley’s daughter. It should be down to him what happens next.”

“Right, I’ll get him here as soon as possible,” he took out his phone and made the call. “Marley’s on his way. I’m gonna check what’s going on downstairs. Keep Harry company.”

With a nod to Louis, Niall offered Harry a friendly smile and gently tapped him on the arm before leading him to the Games Room on the second floor. Heading over to the Ping-Pong Table, the Irishman picked up a paddle and handed it over to Harry before grabbing the second one for himself along with the little white ball. He threw the ball in the air and caught it in his hand a few times before bouncing it on the table and hitting it towards Harry. 

After a few abysmal failures, the pair finally managed to get a rhythm going and Harry found himself able to simply concentrate on hitting the ball back and forth and forget about everything else for a while. Unfortunately, when the ball spiralled off halfway across the room, ending their successful streak, the reality of Harry’s situation came back to him. He released a heavy sigh before dropping the paddle onto the table and simply sitting down cross-legged. 

“Come on, mate,” Niall said cheerily as he watched the teenager’s entire demeanour drop. “Let’s see if we can do better this time… or we could play something else… Darts, Pool, Air Hockey,” he listed. “Wanna play Xbox? We’ve got plenty of games… Or we could go and take a dip in the swimming pool. I can lend you some swimming trunks,” he offered. “Anything you want, mate. Whatever will make you happy.”

“Can I just go to bed?” Harry asked quietly.

“Alright,” Niall answered gazing at the boy with concern. “Which room did Lou give you last night?”

“I stayed in his room,” Harry said.

“What?” Niall sounded shocked. Then the brunette was dropping to his knees in front of Harry and he looked uncharacteristically angry. “Fucking hell, Harry. What did he make you do? Did he hurt you? Shite, mate, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t think he’d… fuck, he didn’t did he? Please, mate, tell me he didn’t.”

“What?” Harry blinked at Niall innocently.

“Kid, did Louis rape you?” Niall asked seriously. 

“No,” Harry replied. “He promised me he won’t do that.”

“Ok, good,” Niall’s features seemed to soften and he appeared a great deal calmer. “So, how come you ended up sleeping in his bedroom?”

“He took me to a different bedroom at first,” Harry shrugged. “Said he’d have to lock me in to make sure I didn’t try and escape during the night. I begged him not to. I couldn’t handle being locked in a room alone. I got all panicked. So I had to sleep in his room with him instead.”

“Right, but Louis didn’t hurt you?” Niall double-checked and Harry once again confirmed that nothing untoward had happened. “Good, good. If that changes, let me know, yeah? I won’t stand by and let you be treated like that, kid.”

“I thought Louis was like family to you,” Harry said. “Why would you care what he does to me?”

“I do some shady shite,” Niall admitted. “But I still have morals. I don’t agree with rape. Especially not if someone as innocent as you is the victim. Trust me, Harry, I am your friend. I’ll protect you as best as I can, ok.”

“’K,” Harry murmured. “Can I go to bed now? I can’t be bothered to do anything.”

“Ok,” Niall agreed standing up then holding his hands out to help Harry to his feet. He escorted Harry up to Louis’ bedroom on the fourth floor. “I’ll come check on you in about an hour,” he said. “I’ll bring you some food. What kind of sandwiches do you like?” He waited for Harry to give an answer but the boy didn’t provide one. He just collapsed onto Louis’ bed and stared forlornly at the ceiling. “Ham… cheese… tuna?” Niall listed hoping to prompt a response. “Jam… peanut-butter…?” Still no response. “Alright, mate, I’ll see you in a little while.”

XXX

“I’m worried about the kid,” Niall confided to Louis. They were stood outside the front of the house, Louis smoking a cigarette as they waited for Marley to arrive to deal with his daughter. “I think it’s really sinking in for him that he’s stuck here. He’s really down. Might be depressed, even. I’ve tried to cheer him up but he’s so despondent and just… I don’t know… but I feel so bad for him. He’s a sweet kid, Tommo. He doesn’t belong around the fucked-up shite we do with fucked-up people like us.”

“Speak for yourself, Nialler, I’m not fucked-up,” Louis blew out a puff of smoke.

“Lou, I’m serious,” Niall stated. “What if Harry tries to hurt himself or something. You told me his sister committed suicide and that Liam and Zayn found enough stuff to make his faked suicide look genuine. So what if he has been battling with suicidal thoughts? What if he tries to kill himself? What if he succeeds in killing himself?”

“We know how to get rid of a dead body, we’ve done it plenty of times before,” Louis pointed out. 

“Don’t act like you don’t care,” Niall responded. “You had your chance to shoot him, you couldn’t do it. You made it a mission to keep that boy alive. Don’t pretend you wouldn’t feel some kind of guilt if you went up to your bedroom and found him dead.”

“He’ll be fine, the kid’s tougher than he looks,” Louis shrugged. “He just needs some time to adjust to everything. Stop worrying. Why do you care so much anyway? Does somebody have a little crush on Harry?” he asked in a teasing tone. “That’s so cute,” he pinched Niall’s cheek in a condescending manner. 

“Get off,” Niall shoved Louis’ hand away. 

“That’ll be Marley,” Louis commented hearing the sound of a car on the otherwise empty road. “Right, you go and meet him. I’m gonna head downstairs quick and make sure the lads haven’t done anything stupid. I’ll be back shortly and then I’ll take Marley down so he can deal with Stella,” he dropped his cigarette end onto the gravel and crunched it beneath his shoe before heading back inside and down to the basement while Niall made his way towards the sleek black car that had just pulled up.

XXX

As soon as Louis had confirmed that Stella was alive and none of his lads had crossed any lines, he hurried back upstairs to find Niall with Marley. He shook the man’s hand and invited him down to the basement. As soon as the pair entered, the other men took their leave, heading back upstairs where Niall was waiting. It wasn’t long before Louis re-joined them in the main part of the house, leaving the father and daughter alone. He sent the two lads off to attend to some other business before fixing himself a quick lunch in the kitchen. He whipped up a sandwich for Niall as well as putting a plate together for Harry (at Niall’s prompting). 

“Take that up to him will ya?” Louis asked. “I need to make a few phone calls and prepare a few things. Then I need to think about heading out. I can’t be late for my three-thirty meeting. If Marley’s still here by the time I need to go then you’ll need to show him out and make any arrangements for anything he might need.”

“Ok, I’ll take care of it, Boss,” Niall nodded in assurance as he picked up the plate of lunch Louis had made for Harry.

“Make sure he doesn’t get crumbs on my bed-sheets,” Louis added.

XXX

Up in Louis’ bedroom, Niall attempted to engage Harry in conversation, but he barely succeeded in getting the occasional grunt of response. The boy hardly touched the sandwich either. He managed two small bites before simply holding the sandwich limp in his hand for a while as he stared across the room. Niall seriously wondered if Harry even realised that he was still there sitting beside him.

“Ok, kid, Louis will be heading out soon,” Niall said. “So I’m gonna head back downstairs and wait for Marley to finish up. Do you wanna come down and chill in the living-room? Or find a book to read in the Library? Go for a dip in the swimming pool maybe?”

There was no verbal response from the green-eyed boy. 

“It’s gonna be alright, Harry,” Niall told him. He took the sandwich from the younger boy’s fingers, placing it back on the plate and setting it out of the way. Resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, he gave a gentle squeeze, hoping to see any kind of reaction or expression from the teenager. “Can I… let me give you a hug… yeah?” Niall questioned. The quiet boy blinked and Niall made the decision to interpret it as a ‘yes’. “You’re gonna be alright,” he gathered him in a loose hug. Harry didn’t return the embrace, but he didn’t push Niall away either. For that, Niall was grateful.

XXX

Louis arrived at the designated area for his meeting promptly at three-thirty. By three-thirty-four, the meeting was over and he was the only man walking out alive. He called upon some of his contacts to assist him with the dead bodies. After taking care of business, Louis headed down to the pub with a few of the lads and treated them all to a couple of well-deserved pints. He made eyes with an attractive man across the bar and ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles from his companions, he approached the blonde. He bought the guy a drink, introduced himself as ‘Tommo’ and learned his new acquaintance was named Billy. So Louis made a few jokes, placed his hand high on Billy’s thigh, whispered hotly into the man’s ear before plunging his tongue down his throat and snatching up his wrist to lead him out of the pub.

He arrived at the house with Billy, shoving him up against the front door for a bruising kiss before leading him inside and manoeuvring him to the black velvet couch in the living-room. He stripped Billy’s shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the hardwood floor. After yanking the man’s jeans down to his ankles, he unfastened his own belt and pulled out his cock, giving himself a few strokes before climbing atop the blonde and shoving his fingers into his mouth to get them wet. He journeyed his spit-soaked fingers down to Billy’s rear, pushing a single finger in none-too-gently.

“Ouch,” Billy winced. “Tommo, I can’t,” he shook his head. “I need proper lube.”

“You can take it,” Louis insisted forcing his finger in and twisting.

“Ow, no, I don’t like it,” Billy objected. “Lube, please.”

“Fucking pussy,” Louis muttered to himself pulling his finger out. 

“Hey, Tommo!” Niall called, his footsteps sounding on the spiral staircase. “Everything with Marley’s sorted but Harry’s still up in your room. I’m really worried… shite, sorry,” he apologised as he strode into the living-room and saw Louis’ latest conquest spread out on the couch. He turned his back to spare the man a little dignity. “Um, didn’t realise you had company.”

“Whatever. Grab me some lube,” Louis requested.

“Liam keeps a bottle in the kitchen,” Niall advised. “Right behind the Cheerio’s. Um, I’ll just leave you to it and head back upstairs.”

“Give me a sec, I’ll get the lube,” Louis told Billy as he stepped towards the kitchen, the blonde looking rather awkward since Niall’s interruption. “Alright, where were we?” he asked rhetorically as he returned.

“Um, could we go somewhere more private?” Billy asked. “That was really embarrassing when your friend walked in.”

“Forget it, he’s gone now,” Louis shrugged. “Nobody else is even here. Just spread your legs, I know how to make you feel good.”

“What about Harry?” Billy asked as he began to pull his jeans back up, making Louis groan.

“Who?” Louis huffed in irritation.

“Your friend said Harry was still in your room,” Billy pointed out with a touch of suspicion to his tone. “Who’s Harry? Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked accusingly. 

“Fuck this shit, I’m not even hard anymore,” Louis complained picking up Billy’s discarded shirt and tossing it to him. “Just get the fuck out will you, Bobby.”

“It’s Billy,” he retorted.

“Whatever,” Louis sneered.

“Jerk,” Billy made a point of barging him with his shoulder as he stormed out.

In all honesty, Louis had seriously injured or even killed people for less. Luckily for Billy, Louis decided to let the matter go. He chucked the lube onto the couch before slipping his phone out of his pocket and calling Zayn to check in, heading up the spiral staircase as he did so. After finishing his quick call with Zayn, he found Niall strumming on his guitar.

“What happened to your friend?” Niall asked. “Not suffering with premature ejaculation, are you?” he teased.

“You kinda ruined the moment, I sent him home,” Louis shrugged. “Everything good with Marley?”

“He’s gonna have to lay low for a while I think,” Niall responded. “But he said to thank-you for your help and wanted to let you know that he’s got your back if you need it.”

“And Stella?” Louis asked.

“He’s taken her back home,” Niall answered.

“That’s nice of him,” Louis commented.

“Not really,” Niall said. “Pretty sure he’s gonna make her life a living hell.”

“Poor bitch,” Louis tutted. “Ah, well, families, eh? I’m gonna hit the gym. You coming?”

“Nah, mate, but you could ask Harry,” Niall suggested. “It’ll be good for him to do something physical. He’s just been sat in your room all day. He isn’t even watching the tele or listening to music or anything. He’s just sitting there staring at the wall. I don’t like it, Lou.”

“He’s a teenager,” Louis shrugged off Niall’s concerns. “Let him sulk.”

“Mate, come on, just talk to him, yeah?” Niall asked. “For me?”

“Your Irish charm doesn’t work on me, lad,” Louis smirked. “Besides, I’m all riled up from the sex I just didn’t have. I don’t need the kid annoying me with his self-pity act.”

XXX

After an intense work-out, a sweaty Louis dragged his feet upstairs to his bedroom, peeling off his clothes along the way and chucking them into the wash-basket to the left of his bedroom door. The naked man was a further three steps in when he realised Harry was sitting on his bed.

“Fuck,” Louis jumped a little. “I forgot about you.”

Harry blinked in surprise at the sound of the man’s voice. It then registered with him that Louis was standing before him naked. His eyes widened and his throat went dry. Heart hammering in his chest, he quickly looked away from Louis’ nude form.

“What are you doing?” he squeaked out, voice hoarse from lack of use. “Don’t… d-don’t you dare come near me,” he warned.

“Relax, I’m allowed to walk naked around my own damn house for fuck sake,” Louis retaliated. “Just because my dick’s out doesn’t mean I’m planning to rape your pathetic virgin ass. You must be really arrogant to just assume people are trying to fuck you all the time. Especially with that dodgy haircut,” he snickered as he headed towards his shower-room, completely at ease with his naked body.

“Fuck you,” Harry swore at him as he ran a hand self-consciously through his chopped off hair.

“So insulting you gets you talking,” Louis noted. “I’ll have to tell Niall; poor lad’s been worrying. Just to warn you, I’m planning to have a wank while I shower. If that bothers you then get the fuck out of my room, yeah,” he didn’t bother closing the shower-room door as he turned the hot water on.

Harry quickly pushed himself up from Louis’ bed and bustled out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all the comments...
> 
> Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 7

After being held captive by Louis for a week, Harry had lost track of the days. He rarely ventured out of Louis’ bedroom. For the first couple of mornings, Louis made the effort to wake Harry up and invited him downstairs for breakfast. Each time, Harry mumbled that he wasn’t hungry and pulled the covers back over his head. So Louis left him and went about his day as usual.

At some point, Harry would drag himself to the shower. He’d usually cut himself. Sometimes just one or two tiny cuts. Other times significantly more. Being a teenage boy, it was only a matter of time before he took to masturbating in the shower. He had been too scared to be even remotely horny when he’d first been kidnapped but after a couple of days the urge to pleasure himself made itself known. In the shower, taking his dick in hand, Harry came fairly quickly, though it didn’t feel as satisfying as it always had back in his bedroom at home. 

Around lunch time, Niall would take Harry something to eat and try to convince him to enjoy what the house had to offer. The conversation was always one-sided, Harry barely putting in the effort to make a grunt or ‘hmm’ and hardly touching the sandwiches. Then Niall would leave and Harry would curl back up in Louis’ bed and either stare up at the ceiling or close his eyes and daydream about escaping or being rescued, with only Louis’ teddy-bear to keep him company. 

Every evening, Louis would head up to his bedroom and tell Harry it was time for dinner. The boy always ignored him so Louis simply took to pulling the quilt away from Harry and throwing the teenager over his shoulder and carrying him downstairs. Harry would kick, punch, bite, scratch and scream all the way and it took all of Louis’ self-control to not simply throw him down the stairs in retaliation. 

Typically, it was just Louis, Harry and Niall at the dining table. Only on two occasions had there been somebody else joining them. As always, Louis sat at the head of the table and Harry made a point of sitting as far away from him as possible. He didn’t join in with the conversation, nor did he bother paying attention. However, he did wolf down the food that was placed in front of him, always giving in to his hunger when confronted with pizza, chicken, burgers and such.

XXX

Another week passed and Liam returned home, arriving back just before dinner. Still dressed in a smart suit, he stepped through the front door and loosened his tie, his attention immediately going to the spiral staircase. He saw a very frustrated Louis making his way down the stairs with somebody thrown over his shoulder, their legs flailing in the air.

“Fucking bastard!” the struggling body screeched. “Let me go, you dickhead… I hate you; I hate you; I hate you!”

“Yeah, well I fucking hate you right back you little shit,” Louis reached the bottom of the stairs and dropped the boy into a heap at his feet. “Ow, you little fucker,” Louis hissed as he was kicked in the shin. He gripped the boy’s shirt and raised his fist in preparation to hit him.

“So, this must be Harry Styles,” Liam commented as he shut the front door behind him.

“Good to see you back, Payno,” Louis breathed out. He let his fist drop, released Harry and stepped up to greet Liam with a one-armed hug. “Where’s Zayn?”

“He’s gone to spend the night with Gigi,” Liam answered averting his gaze. 

“Fair enough, dinner’s nearly ready, mate,” Louis followed the unspoken rule of not questioning or mentioning anything about the fact Zayn was in a relationship with Gigi but definitely fucking Liam who was clearly pained by the other man having a girlfriend. “We’re having sausage and mash,” he turned on his heel and headed towards the dining room.

“Hi Harry,” Liam smiled down at the teenager who hadn’t yet bothered to get up off the floor. “I’m Liam,” he held out his hand.

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled ignoring the man with the puppy-dog eyes and shoving himself to his feet. He made his way to the dining room, shot Louis a hateful glare that the man didn’t even bother to acknowledge before dropping down into a seat at the far end of the table.

Dinner served, Niall and Liam joined Harry and Louis at the table.

“I take it there were no complications?” Louis asked Liam.

“Depends on your point of view,” Liam responded with a long sigh.

Lifting his eyes from his plate, Harry noted that the brown-eyed man looked exhausted.

“What happened?” Niall asked through a mouthful of sausage while he poured more gravy over his meal.

“Everyone believes Harry killed himself,” Liam said sending the boy a gentle smile that Harry assumed was intended as some kind of apology or demonstration of sympathy. “So the authorities won’t be out looking for him. With his parent’s confirming the body of the homeless boy was their son, and actually being able to submit some of his real hair to one of our contacts for the DNA test, everything looked convincing enough. No cause for any suspicion. In that sense, we’ve gotten away with it all and have nothing to worry about.”

“Sounds like a success to me, mate,” Louis commented. 

“Yeah, but the whole thing caused some unnecessary drama at the school,” Liam continued. “I looked through all the students’ files, identifying any red flags for pupils who may be at risk or need further support in some regard. I feel I did a good job and I hope I got through to some of the kids I spoke to. But after the school hosted Harry’s memorial service there were a few incidences.”

“What kind?” Niall asked.

“Suicide attempts,” Liam answered gravely. “A trio of girls all went up to the school roof together and insisted they were going to jump off.”

Harry gave the man who had been at his school for the past two weeks his undivided attention. He wondered who the girls were but couldn’t find his voice to actually ask.

“We managed to get them down unharmed,” Liam said. “Disrespectful little brats,” he groaned. “They weren’t suicidal or suffering with depression or anything like that. They were just attention-seeking little girls doing it for a laugh. I don’t understand what’s wrong with some people. As far as they knew, one of their fellow students had killed himself and their response was to be dramatic and pretend to imitate it. Nasty little bitches. Then there was a boy who ended up in the intensive care unit of the hospital after he tried to kill himself. And there was a girl who succeeded. Her parents found her in the bathroom at home.”

“W-who?” Harry asked fearing it may have been one of his friends.

“Her name was Charlene Wedge,” Liam told him gently. “She’d recently transferred from another school where she’d experienced severe bullying. She would have been two years below yourself; you probably didn’t know her.”

“No,” Harry answered quietly not recognising the name.

“Well, we’re in the clear, Harry Styles is believed to be dead, and we can all move on to more important things,” Louis claimed.

“Fuck you,” Harry stabbed at his sausage, pretending it was his kidnapper’s face as he roughly cut it up. 

“You know what, kid, I’m getting really sick of you disrespecting me like that,” Louis warned. “Drop the attitude, mate.”

“Or what?” Harry challenged. “You’re not going to do anything. You think you’re some badass psycho murderer boss-man or whatever… but you’re just a basic arrogant school-yard bully with a fat ass and stupid hair… and you fart in your sleep.”

Niall stifled a laugh, Liam’s eyes shifted between Louis and Harry a few times before he focused on his plate, and Louis simply arched an eyebrow, seemingly amused by Harry’s outburst rather than offended.

“Ok, young Harold,” Louis set his knife and fork down as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“My name’s not Harold,” Harry interjected.

“Whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes. “You fart in your sleep just as much as me, Princess. There’s nothing wrong with my hair. It’s definitely a hell of a lot better than yours right now, lad.” He smirked in triumph as Harry’s hand self-consciously flew to his abysmal haircut. “And my ass is bloody God-given. Men and women drool over my sexy backside. Don’t pretend you haven’t sneaked a look or two when I’ve come out of the shower,” he winked and Harry released a tut of disgust. “Now, I’ve been really easy on you so far but I’ve had enough. From now on, you will treat me with respect. You will address me as ‘Sir’,” he insisted while Harry glowered at him.

“Come on,” Niall defended. “That’s a bit unnecessary, mate.” Louis simply held a hand up to silence him. Niall backed off, shooting Harry a pitying glance.

“You will address me as ‘Sir’,” Louis repeated. “If I ask you to do something, I expect to be obeyed. You will no longer spend your days cooped up in my bed. You will get up in the mornings and join us at the breakfast table and again for lunch and dinner. In fact, you can start learning to cook. If you’re going to be living in my house you may as well make yourself useful. You will cook and clean. I might even get you a pretty little maid outfit.”

“Tommo, he’s just a kid,” Liam said. “It isn’t right to just force him to be your servant.”

“Not asking for your permission, Payno,” Louis retorted. “And if the kid doesn’t want to earn his keep in the house then he can always be taken out to the den in the back-garden or downstairs to the basement. And we all know there’s plenty of rich creepy men out there who would pay handsomely to take him off my hands and they’ll demand more from him than cooking and cleaning. I suppose being forced to suck cock all day would make better use of his smart mouth. Does that sound like a better idea?” he asked looking between the two brown-haired men and ignoring Harry.

“No, Boss,” Niall answered. “I’m sure Harry won’t mind cleaning and cooking. Right, Haz?”

“Of course he won’t mind,” Louis answered on the boy’s behalf, still not looking at him. “Harry’s going to be well behaved for me and stay on my good side. If he’s disrespectful or acts up in any way then he will be punished as I see fit. Effective immediately,” he declared. “That means you’re doing the washing-up, kid,” he finally let his eyes land on Harry, almost daring the boy to argue. “I’m heading to the pub,” he stood up. “You coming, Payno?”

“Yeah, alright,” Liam agreed finishing his last mouthful of mash potato. “But no trying to hook me up with random guys this time.”

“Come on, mate,” Niall gave Harry a friendly smile after the other two had left. “I’ll help you clean this up.”

“Thanks,” Harry murmured as they stacked up the plates and took them to the kitchen sink. “Do I really have to call Louis ‘Sir’ and do all the cooking and cleaning?”

“Life will be a lot easier for you if you do what he wants,” Niall encouraged. “Just try and be respectful. I know it’s a fucked-up situation because of the whole kidnapping thing but he let you live when he could have just shot you in the head. Nobody expects you to become best friends but try and be polite and civil, yeah? He’s not keeping you locked up in a small little room or anything. He’s happy for you to use the Game Room, the Library, the Gym, whatever. And he got you all those new clothes last week. It’s not just basic jeans and t-shirts either. He actually put in the effort to order clothes he thought you would like based on the stuff Zayn found when he first searched your room. Apparently, Zayn even managed to get a decent amount of your actual clothes when your parents donated them to a Charity shop. So you’ll have those back when Zayn shows up at some point. Or Liam could have left them in the car,” he shrugged. “But my point is, we all have to live together now. And I’m happy to help you cook and clean and stuff. Liam will help out too. Believe it or not, so will Louis. He’s not some lazy slob. Just do what he asks you to and, in a few weeks, he’ll calm down, and I’m sure he won’t make you call him ‘Sir’ for too long or expect you to do all the cooking and cleaning every night. But if you keep pissing him off then he will lash out.”

“Right, he’ll punish me,” Harry said. “What does that mean?”

“No idea,” Niall shrugged. “There’s no telling with Louis sometimes. He could hit you. He could do something to your family. He’s very unlikely to follow through on his threat to sell you off as a sex slave to some old pervert. But it depends how mad he gets, I guess. If you really piss him off he’s capable of just about anything. Honestly, Haz, it’s best not to challenge him. I don’t want to see you hurt, mate. Just… be a good boy, yeah?”

XXX

At the bar, Louis insisted that Liam join him in a round of shots. While Louis happily knocked them back one after the other, Liam needed a little more convincing.

“You gotta relax, Payno,” Louis told him massaging his friend’s shoulders briefly as he scanned his eyes around the bar. “You’ve been working too hard, mate. Let’s find you a fit lad to fuck tonight, you deserve some fun.”

“I don’t want to fuck some random guy, Lou,” Liam sighed shrugging the blue-eyed man’s hands off his shoulders. “One-night-stands might work for you but it’s not my style.”

“Ok, then what about that guy from a while back?” Louis asked. “The one you met at the Pet Store when you got yourself a goldfish and named him ‘Silver’ – worst name for a fish ever by the way – what was that guy’s name, Jack, John… Jake?”

“Alexander,” Liam supplied.

“I was close,” Louis shrugged and Liam rolled his eyes. “But he was good-looking and he seemed pretty into you. We all thought it might lead somewhere. He even brought you flowers when he picked you up for that one date you went on. That’s proper romantic shit. If that’s the kind of thing you’re looking for then why didn’t you go on a second date?”

“Because,” Liam responded. The brown-eyed man stared down at the final shot on the table before him. With a sigh, he lifted the glass to his lips and tipped the liquid back down his throat, feeling the burn as he swallowed. 

“Because what?” Louis prompted when Liam gave no further information. 

“Somebody else asked me not to,” Liam said. 

“Well somebody else is a selfish jealous twat,” Louis stated knowing full well that ‘somebody else’ meant Zayn. “You can’t just wait around for somebody else to put you first, mate. Move on.”

“It’s not that easy,” Liam replied. 

“Sure it is,” Louis insisted.

“So’s putting a bullet in someone’s head,” Liam retorted. “But you couldn’t manage that with Harry.”

“Don’t change the fucking subject, mate,” Louis warned making it clear that the subject of ‘Harry’ was not up for discussion. “Would it really be such a bag thing if you picked up a guy in the bar and went home with him?”

“Just leave it, I’m not looking for a hook-up,” Liam told him. 

“Fine, that just means there’s more for me,” Louis said scanning his eyes around the bar in search of a potential conquest. “Let’s see… who is the lucky guy gonna be? Come on, help me out here.”

“Well the guy at the bar keeps throwing bedroom eyes at you,” Liam stated. “The twink with the group of girls at that middle table definitely has his eyes on you. Pretty sure the idea of you two getting together is what they’re giggling about. Guy by the dartboard is a little older but he’s still a hottie. Think that’s a wedding ring on his finger though and I like to think you’re better than that.”

“I’m not,” Louis smirked.

“The new bartender is pretty cute,” Liam acknowledged. “Think he’s straight though and your success rate with straight dudes is only about forty percent.”

“Hold up,” Louis’ eyes landed on a small group who just entered. “We have a winner,” he decided. “Excuse me, Payno, but I need to go and buy Curly over there a drink.”

Just as Louis had politely refrained from directly mentioning the fact that he knew Liam and Zayn fucked around, Liam kept it to himself that ‘Curly’ had a very similar appearance to a certain school-boy they had recently kidnapped.

XXX

Later that night, Liam had left Louis to continue with his flirtation and headed home to his empty bed.

Even later still, Louis stumbled over the threshold of the house, carelessly discarding his jacket to the floor as Curly fell into him. Lips connected and tongues tangling together, Louis pulled Curly into the living-room. They collapsed onto the sofa, lights still off, and Louis on top of the other man as he stripped his shirt off before quickly undressing Curly. 

“Hope you like it rough,” Louis said as he attacked the man’s neck, surely creating a bouquet of love-bites.

“Mmm, yeah,” Curly moaned in approval.

Reaching under the sofa, Louis searched blindly for the lube he’d stashed there. Fingers closing around the bottle, he brought it up and squeezed lube over the man’s hole. Pushing a finger in, he wriggled around before slipping in a second finger, hearing Curly hiss as he did so. He didn’t give the man much time to adjust before forcing in a third, pumping and flexing his fingers quickly.

“Condom, back pocket,” Curly instructed pointing vaguely in the direction of his trousers.

Just as Louis was searching the pockets, the living-room light turned on.

“Fucking hell,” Louis swore in shock as the light assaulted his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing?” Louis demanded to know as he saw Harry standing just inside the living-room, his hand still hovering by the light switch.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled dropping his gaze to the hardwood floor, his cheeks very red. “I was thirsty… just wanted to grab a drink,” he rushed to explain. 

“He’s cute,” Curly commented (seemingly unbothered about being naked in front of a stranger). “Minus the bad haircut.”

“Fuck you,” Harry swore, glaring at the man who boasted curls so similar to what he used to have. 

“He your baby brother or something?” Curly asked.

“Or something,” Louis responded successfully retrieving the condom and rolling it onto his cock. “We’re not stopping on your account, kid,” Louis warned Harry before he pushed into the curly-haired man.

“Oh fuck,” Curly groaned tossing his head back, curls flying everywhere. 

A flustered Harry didn’t know where to look or what to do. He floundered for a few moments before deciding to forget about getting himself a drink. He turned the living-room light back off, thereby escaping the view of Louis fucking some random guy on the sofa. However, he did not escape the sounds the two men were making until he was halfway up the second flight of stairs.

Back in Louis’ bedroom, Harry dived onto the bed and scrambled to get under the covers, pulling them over his head as though that would shield him from what he had just witnessed. Closing his eyes tight shut, bursts of colour exploded behind his eyelids before they formed themselves into the shape of Louis’ backside. He cringed at the thought before an idea struck him.

From what he had observed, Louis was very much occupied. He was also confident that both Niall and Liam were asleep. That meant he had a chance to escape. 

Kicking the covers off, Harry turned the lamp on and grabbed a pair of trainers that Louis had bought for him. Holding them in his hands, he made his way downstairs, doing his best to keep quiet. Once he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, he pulled the trainers on. The grunts and groans of Louis and the curly-haired man having sex sounded in his ears, reassuring him that Louis was well distracted. 

Tip-toeing to the front door, he picked up the jacket from the floor that he recognised as Louis’. Arms in the sleeves, he slowly opened the door and stepped outside, quietly closing the door behind him. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and the feel of the fresh night air hitting his face made him feel rather giddy. Digging his hand into Louis’ jacket pocket, Harry’s fingers closed around a set of keys. Pulling them out, he stepped towards the car parked on the gravelled driveway. Finding the correct key, he unlocked the car and seated himself in the driver’s seat. 

“Shit,” he whispered to himself realising that he had no idea how to drive a car. “Fuck,” he could feel panic building up inside but tried to squash it down as he stuck the key into the ignition and gave it a turn, the car roaring to life. “Ssh,” he pleaded to the vehicle as he gripped tight to the steering wheel. Turning away from the house faster than he anticipated, Harry jolted to an unexpected stop. “Come on, come on,” he urged kicking his feet helplessly at the pedals with no idea which did what and desperately turning the steering wheel. “Yes,” he smiled in slight relief as the car seemed to co-operate with his desires and awkwardly moved towards the garden gate, the road of freedom just beyond. 

He barely managed to make it safely out of the front, the side of the car definitely scraping against the gate. Out on the road, he opted to turn left, unable to see properly without the headlights on and unable to work out how to use them. The house was still very much in sight when he crashed into a tree.

“Shit,” Harry whimpered. It was only a minor crash and he wasn’t hurt, but he was shaken. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swore, worried what Louis might do when he saw the state of his car.

Stepping out, Harry knew he had no choice but to try and run. So he ran, not daring to look back, unable to hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and his heavy footsteps falling on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody...
> 
> I am sooo ready for a nap (really bad habit I'm getting into during quarantine)
> 
> But here's a chapter first...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 8

He kept running, as fast as he could, heart pounding in his ears and thighs burning. Suddenly, he wished he’d taken advantage of the Gym while he’d been trapped in the house. Running away would be much easier if he’d been working on cardio and stamina for the past couple of weeks. 

“Keep going,” Harry urged himself heading towards a smattering of lights that looked agonisingly far away. There was no way he’d be able to run all the way, but if he could just put as much distance between himself and the house as possible, he’d be able to slow down to a walk instead. “Just a little further,” Harry told himself.

Then a searing pain burst through Harry’s left calf and he crumpled into a heap on the road. The pain seemed to intensify and, in his panic, Harry struggled to catch his breath, his mind slowly processing what had happened. He’d been shot.

“You little fucking shit,” Louis hissed at him, gripping at his short hair and forcing his head back at a painful angle as he glared down at him. 

“P-plea-please,” Harry whimpered. His leg really hurt. He’d never experienced such intense pain before. Tears filled his eyes and quickly spilled down his cheeks as he continued the fight to master his own breathing. It dawned on him that the gun was still in Louis’ hand, pointed right at his head while the older man maintained that harsh grip on his hair. “Sorry, I’m so-sorry.”

“Sorry?” Louis repeated scathingly. “You just wrecked my car you little brat.”

“Didn’t mean to,” Harry offered pathetically noticing the man was barefoot and shirtless with just his jeans riding low on his hips.

“I should have put a bullet in your brain the second I laid eyes on you,” Louis seethed pressing the end of the gun to Harry’s forehead, finger poised on the trigger.

Though the pain in his calf continued to throb, Harry could only focus on the fact that Louis was holding his gun right against his head. Just one movement of the man’s finger and he would be dead. 

“Please,” Harry stammered quietly, unsure if he was begging for Louis to drop the gun or pull the trigger. “I’m not scared,” Harry insisted, his vision blurred by his tears. “I’m not scared,” he repeated as a car drove away from the house, heading in the opposite direction to them.

“Fuck,” Louis swore irritably as he lowered the gun, released his grip on the boy’s hair, and tucked the weapon into the waistband of his jeans. “You’re sure as hell going to pay for what you’ve done to my car, kid.” He scooped the boy up into his arms, ignoring his shriek of pain as his wounded leg was jostled, then carried him bridal style back to the house.

“Bloody hell, Tommo,” Liam commented seeing the state Harry was in and carefully taking him from Louis’ arms and placing him on the sofa. Taking up a pair of scissors, Liam cut away the lower part of Harry’s trousers to get to his hurt leg. “Luckily, it’s just a scrape,” he observed as he opened a first aid box and got to work. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of training,” Liam reassured Harry. “Go get him a glass of water and some pain meds,” he said to Louis.

“No,” Louis refused. “The kid can endure the pain. Consider it payback for wrecking my car.”

“Louis, come on,” Liam gave his friend a disappointed look. “You can’t blame Harry for trying to run away. And you didn’t have to resort to shooting him in the bloody leg.”

“The brat’s lucky I didn’t shoot him in the fucking face,” Louis retaliated. “Obviously, I’ve been too fucking soft on the kid. Even let you share my bedroom, didn’t I, Harold? Got you new clothes. Kept you well fed. Not good enough for you though is it, Princess?”

“Louis, please,” Harry tried, shrinking in on himself as he was met with the man’s ice-cold stare.

“The fuck did you just call me?” Louis raised a single eyebrow challengingly. 

“Sor-sorry, I meant… I meant, Sir,” Harry corrected himself.

“Damn right you did,” Louis agreed. “You’ll be staying in a guest room tonight,” he informed him. “And you’ll be locked in.”

“Sir, please,” Harry shook his head despairingly. 

“I let you stay in my bedroom,” Louis pointed out. “This is the thanks I get for that. You crashed my car and because of you I didn’t even get to finish a good fuck. No, I had to stop mid-shag and get Niall to drive Curly home because you decided to go for a fucking joy-ride.”

“It was just a small crash,” Harry replied. “I’m sure the car isn’t too damaged. You can get it fixed… or get a new one… you have the money… Sir,” he added hastily. “I didn’t mean to crash it.”

“No, you were trying to get away,” Louis stated. “Planning to go snitching to the police and telling them everything you know.”

“I wasn’t… I wouldn’t,” Harry said.

“Whatever, it’s time for bed,” Louis decided once Liam had finished his work. He hoisted Harry over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. 

“Please, Sir, please, don’t lock me in a room,” Harry cried desperately. “I’ll be good… I’ll be good… I won’t run.”

Carrying Harry into one of the spare rooms, Louis deposited him unceremoniously on the bed. He yanked his jacket off of Harry’s arms and turned to leave, finding Liam in the doorway, his brown puppy-eyes gazing at Harry with sympathy.

“Oh don’t feel sorry for him, Payno,” Louis sneered. “He’s a little shit.”

“You don’t need to be so hard on him, he’s just a kid,” Liam defended. “And he can’t run away now. Not after you shot his bloody leg. There’s no need to lock him in.”

“I’m not risking it,” Louis replied. “We can’t trust him. Sweet dreams, Harold.”

“Please, Sir, don’t lock me in, I’ll do anything,” Harry pleaded.

“Come on, Tommo,” Liam asked. “Look, he can share my room. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“The kid had his chance,” Louis said with a note of finality.

Liam cast Harry an apologetic look before stepping out into the hall. Louis followed him, pulling the bedroom door shut and locking Harry inside. 

XXX

For nearly an hour, Harry sobbed and shrieked, banging his fists urgently against the door and uselessly twisting on the handle, desperate to be let out. He finally gave up and staggered to the bed, trying to calm his breathing as he hugged a pillow to his chest. It was undoubtedly the worst night Harry had spent in the house so far. He had come so close to escaping. Technically, he had escaped for a brief time. While driving Louis’ car into a tree and running on foot down the road, Harry had temporarily been free. All that made the kidnapped situation so much harder now that he was trapped in the house once more. This time he was even locked inside one of the spare bedrooms and if Louis had seemed scary to him before the man was positively terrifying now. He glanced down at his bandaged leg, still feeling shocked that he had actually been shot.

Looking around helplessly, he was dismayed to realise that the room he was locked in didn’t even have a window. There really was no way for him to escape, especially now he was hindered with an injured leg. No doubt Louis would be watching him a lot closer in future too, assuming he ever let him out of the room. The thought of potentially being confined to the room long-term made Harry feel physically ill. 

“No, no, no,” he whimpered moving off the bed and back to his feet. “Fuck,” he whimpered, a fresh burst of pain spasming through his calf. “Please,” Harry raised his voice as he hobbled to the bedroom door, bashing his fists against the wood earnestly. “Please, let me out… I’m sorry… I’ll be good… just let me out… let me out… please… you can’t keep me in here… let me out… let me out… LOUIS!” he screeched.

“Fucking hell, kid!” the raspy tone of Louis’ voice did not sound impressed. The footsteps sounded louder the closer he got before he was unlocking the door and wrenching it open. “I thought you’d finally shut the fuck up,” he huffed in irritation. 

“Please, Sir,” Harry croaked, throat still sore from having shrieked so loud. “Don’t make me stay in here. I can’t take it.”

“Do you think I give a fuck?” Louis retorted.

“Well… you’re here,” Harry pointed out with a hopeful tone. “Let me stay in your room again, please. I’ll be good for you, Sir, I promise.”

“Urgh, fuck,” Louis groaned as the teenager’s words guided his mind to a dirty place. He shook his head quickly, blaming the earlier interrupted sex with Curly.

“Please, Sir,” Harry begged and Louis made the mistake of looking into his pretty green eyes.

“Fucking hell,” Louis swore in defeat. “Anybody else behaved like you did I’d fucking torture and kill the twat,” Louis commented. “Looks like I’m bloody Prince Charming now then, eh? Rescuing the Princess from the locked tower. Come on,” he lifted Harry into his arms with greater care than he had earlier that evening. He carried the boy up to his bedroom and set him down on the bed. “You’re getting off easy again, I hope you fucking appreciate that,” Louis tossed the boy some pyjamas to wear, turning his back to grant him his privacy. Harry slowly pulled his jeans off, being mindful of his injured leg. “Any other fucker would be out in the den or down in the basement while I cut off their testicles and fed it to them with Liam’s home-made Apple Sauce. Yet here you are, being privileged with special treatment,” he pulled the quilt covers back so Harry could make himself comfortable.

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Harry offered. 

“Yeah, you’re fucking welcome, kid,” Louis remarked sarcastically as he climbed in after him then turned the bedside lamp off. “Now go to sleep you little shit.”

Normally, Harry slept on his side facing away from Louis. Due to his injured leg, he wasn’t able to do that and instead settled on his side facing towards Louis who had his back to him. Ridiculously, Harry felt a lot calmer sharing the bed with the psycho who had shot him in the leg than he did being locked alone in one of the guest rooms. He didn’t dare to ponder that fact for too long. Instead, he simply closed his eyes and allowed his mind and body to rest. It had been a very long day after all.

XXX

In the morning, Harry woke up just in time to observe Louis stepping out of his shower room, tiny towel wrapped around his waist. The man spared a quick glance to the bed, presumably just checking Harry was still there. 

“We’ll have Liam check your leg in a bit,” Louis said as he let his towel fall, completely unabashed by his nudity. “Make sure it’s healing properly and isn’t infected or some shit.”

“Ok,” Harry responded as he pulled the covers over his head, cheeks turning pink after getting such a good glimpse of Louis’ rear. He ignored the twitch between his legs, mentally reassuring himself that it didn’t mean anything. It was just typical morning wood that had nothing to do with his kidnapper. 

“Can you walk on that leg yet?” Louis asked him.

“Um, dunno,” Harry mumbled. 

“Well give it a try then you fucking idiot,” Louis pulled the covers away from the boy in the bed. “Don’t worry, lad, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“You’re more likely to push me,” Harry mumbled as he shifted to the edge of the bed and carefully placed his feet on the carpet. He glanced to Louis warily, noting the man was dressed in a smart suit today, looking rather handsome. “Doesn’t feel too bad,” Harry commented as he slowly stood up.

He managed to walk to the toilet unassisted. He did his business, washed his hands and face, then cleaned his teeth before stepping back out into the main part of Louis’ bedroom.

“How’s it feel?” Louis asked.

“Better, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Never been shot before,” he pointed out sourly. “Don’t really know if this is normal or not.”

“Yeah, yeah, big bad Tommo shot poor little Harold in the leg,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Stop sulking about it. Toughen up, lad. I’ve been way too easy on your pathetic virgin ass.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin,” Harry mumbled defensively. “Definitely better than being a man-whore like you.”

“Pretty sure I warned you to start showing me some proper respect, kid,” Louis said in a warning tone.

“Whatever,” Harry grumbled. “Ow, fuck!” he yelled, collapsing to the floor. He glared up at the man who had just kicked him in the leg, exactly where he had been shot. “You asshole,” he swore, gripping at the bandages of his injured calf that was throbbing with excruciating pain. “No, no,” he whimpered in panic as Louis placed his foot on top of Harry’s hand that was currently cradling his bad leg. “Please, don’t. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he babbled. “No, no, please,” his eyes widened and he looked up at the man helplessly as he began to add pressure, forcing more weight onto his foot and causing more pain to Harry’s injured leg. “Louis, please, I’m sorry.”

“Not Louis,” he forced his foot down a fraction harder.

“Sir!” Harry cried out desperately. “I’m sorry, Sir… stop, please, I’m sorry.” He sobbed in relief as Louis pulled his foot away and took a step back. 

“That wasn’t so difficult now, was it?” Louis remarked. “Get dressed,” he instructed throwing some clean boxers, loose joggers and a plain t-shirt at the boy. He moved to remake the bed while Harry struggled to get dressed, still whimpering about his hurt leg and paranoid that the man might turn around and see the self-harm marks on his upper legs. “Can you still walk?” he turned to face a now dressed Harry.

“What do you think?” Harry retorted sending the man a glare. Louis’ expression darkened and if looks could kill Harry was sure he would be dead. “I’m sorry, Sir, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologised hastily as he crouched to the floor and curled into a foetal position, scared how Louis might hurt him.

“You’re walking a fine line, Styles,” Louis told him as he gripped a fistful of the younger boy’s t-shirt. “Don’t make me smack that pretty mouth.”

“Sorry Sir,” Harry apologised fearfully. Something about Louis seemed even more dangerous when he was wearing a smart suit rather than his casual clothing. “I’m trying to be good.”

“I suggest you try harder,” Louis advised pulling him up and scooping him into his arms. “Come on, Princess,” his tone softened a fraction as he carried Harry downstairs. “Morning, boys,” he greeted as he entered the dining room where Liam and Niall were already seated.

“Boss,” Niall acknowledged Louis, the typical friendliness to his voice notably absent. “Hi, Haz, you alright, mate?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged as Louis placed him on the seat next to Niall. “Um, should I make breakfast, Sir?” he asked, unsure how he was going to manage moving around the kitchen on his leg but fairly confident Niall would help.

“You are temporarily excused from your cleaning and cooking duties,” Louis informed him. “Even though you barely fucking started,” he couldn’t help but add. “You’ll be responsible for preparing meals and keeping the house clean as soon as Liam lets me know your leg is healed enough.”

“Ok, thanks, Sir,” Harry responded doing his best to keep on Louis’ good side before the man decided to simply cut his entire leg off with a steak knife. 

“What does everybody want then?” Niall asked. “I could make pancakes if you fancy it, Haz.”

“Toast is fine,” Harry answered. “A banana maybe?”

“Sure, mate,” Niall agreed. “Li?”

“I’ll have toast too,” Liam said from where he was sat across from them, eyes scanning the newspaper. 

“Boss?” Niall turned to Louis.

“Cornflakes and an apple,” Louis requested. “Don’t forget my tea. And no spitting in it just because you feel sorry for the kid.”

Niall headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Harry fiddled with the edge of the table-cloth nervously, worried that anything he might say could cause Louis to lash out at him.

“Reading the horoscope again, Payno?” Louis teased. “You know that’s all bullshit, right? What does it say the day has in store for you today? Will you meet a handsome stranger?” he chortled. “See the resolution to a long-term problem? Dance naked under the moon because the planets are aligned and you’re due to receive good luck and fortune?”

“Hilarious,” Liam deadpanned. “Actually it says… That special someone will finally see you in a whole new light, make the most of their attention and strike while the iron is hot, they could be a keeper.”

“Interesting,” Louis commented. 

“Whatever, it’s all bullshit, just like you said,” Liam folded the paper and tossed it to the end of the table. “So, Harry,” he smiled kindly. “How’s your leg feeling?”

“Um, better,” Harry answered glancing between Liam and Louis.

“Are you sure?” Liam pressed. “I would have anticipated you being able to walk a little. Maybe not down all the stairs,” he acknowledged. “But you should be able to walk from one end of the room to the other without too much trouble. I noticed Louis carried you down. Have you not been able to put any weight on your leg at all?” he asked in concern.

“Well, I… um…” Harry stammered shooting nervous looks in Louis’ direction. “I, err… well… I tried but… sorry,” he finished with an awkward apology as Liam looked to Louis suspiciously.

“Ok, Tommo, what did you do?” Liam asked.

“The brat was giving me shit,” Louis responded. “So I kicked him.”

“You kicked his already injured leg?” Liam asked in disapproval just as Niall returned.

“Bloody hell, Tommo,” Niall placed a plate of toast in front of Harry and Liam before returning to the kitchen to bring the rest in, bit by bit, deliberately leaving Louis’ breakfast till last. “Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah,” Harry answered uncomfortably. “I’m fine. I shouldn’t have been disrespectful. I know better now,” he kept his eyes down and focused on eating his breakfast. 

“Happy now?” Niall asked Louis. “You’ve got him so scared he’s getting all brainwashed and blaming himself for the shite you’re doing.”

“He’s in my house, staying in my bedroom, he will treat me with respect and abide by my rules,” Louis insisted. “Quit being so soft with him.”

“Your bedroom?” Liam enquired. “Thought you locked him in a guest room to teach him a lesson.”

“Wouldn’t shut up though would he,” Louis shrugged. “So I let him back in my room.”

“And you think we’re too soft with him,” Niall commented. 

“Oh whatever,” Louis said. “Young Harold’s leg will heal. And I’m sure that going forward Harry will be showing me the respect I deserve and won’t be making any further attempts to escape. Isn’t that right, Princess?”

“Um, yes, Sir,” Harry answered.

“See, that’s a good boy,” Louis praised finishing his tea. “Now, I’ve got a busy day. Hands to shake… people to threaten… a fit lad to shag on my lunch break to make up for last night… money to collect… a client to bribe… a client to kill… the usual. Oh and I need to get my car fixed, thanks a lot for that, Princess.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry mumbled, eyes on his banana.

“Don’t forget you’re making an appearance at that Charity event for under-privileged kids,” Liam reminded him.

“Of course,” Louis nodded. “The donation was paid?”

“Yes, twenty-five-thousand pounds from you to them,” Liam confirmed. 

“Good,” Louis stood up and clapped his hands together. “Payno, make sure you take a look at the kid’s leg. Niall, some of the lads are bringing in four people for you to have a little chat with. Talk to them individually. We’ll take them to the den one-by-one, the other three can wait down in the basement. See how it goes.”

“Got it,” Niall said.

“The Princess shouldn’t try and run away again but make sure you keep an eye on him,” Louis said. “There should be a fair few people stopping by today. No doubt they’ll be curious who he is if they see him. Do make it clear that anybody who touches the little brat is a dead man.”

“We’ll look after him,” Liam assured. 

“Whatever, like I give a fuck,” Louis claimed. “Later, lads.”

“Seriously, Haz,” Niall asked once Louis had left. “Are you alright?”

“You donated to a charity for underprivileged kids?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Louis actually puts a lot of money towards a lot of different charities,” Liam said. 

“Yeah, Tommo’s actually kinda nice for a psycho who tortures and kills people,” Niall chimed in. 

“You finished, mate?” Liam asked. “I want to check your leg and change the bandages.”

XXX

Harry spent most of the day in the living-room with Liam. He had his injured leg propped up on the sofa while they watched television, Liam occasionally making attempts at small talk but Harry rarely supplied more than a ‘hmm’ or ‘yeah’ in response. Every now and then, Niall would reappear and sit with them, chatting to Liam about what was happening with the people he was ‘talking to’ out in the den as some of the other workers transferred the individuals from the basement and back again. 

Throughout the day, a number of new faces flitted in and out. They all seemed to look at Harry curiously, mildly interested in who he was and why he was there. Harry refused to respond to any of them who said ‘hello’ to him and barely even looked them in the eye. He tried to look as small as possible as he waited for them to move on, grateful that Liam was there to essentially tell them all to mind their own business. 

XXX

That evening, there were a few extra faces joining them for dinner so Liam suggested they order takeaway. After a brief debate over what to order, Louis ceased the argument by informing them they were having pizza because it was his house and he was the one paying. Everybody gathered in the living-room, most of them sitting on the floor since Liam insisted Harry had to keep his leg well rested. He sat on the arm of the sofa next to Harry’s head. Louis and one of the girls, Bebe, sat side-by-side on the part of the corner-sofa Harry wasn’t occupying. Taking out his phone, Liam went on the website, everybody hollering at him what kind of pizza they wanted.

“Alright, alright, one at a time,” Liam snapped impatiently. “Tommo, what are you having?” he asked before putting in his order. “Bebe… Harry… Ed… James… Cara… Perrie… Ni?”

“Who do I have to fuck to get some chicken wings?” a voice asked.

“Fucking hell, man,” James shrieked, so startled by the new arrival that he spilled his drink down himself.

“Every time,” Perrie groaned.

“Awesome, dude, you’re like a ninja,” Ed congratulated getting up to give the newcomer a fist-bump.

“Chicken wings,” Liam stated adding to the takeaway order. “Anything else?”

“Ice-cream,” the three girls requested.

“Yeah, I want ice-cream too,” Niall claimed. “Want some ice-cream, Haz?”

“Um,” he looked to Louis uncertainly, unsure if he could ask for such a thing.

“Fucking hell, everybody can order some fucking ice-cream,” Louis said.

“What flavour, Harry?” Liam asked after everyone else had told him what they wanted.

“Just vanilla please,” Harry answered. “Thanks.”

“Ok, done,” Liam declared. 

The room was quiet save for the television in the background. Harry peered over at the man who had managed to slip in so stealthily that nobody had even heard him come in through the front door. He was leaning casually against the door frame. His dark-wash jeans had a few rips and his leather jacket looked like it had seen better days. It was very much a mysterious bad-boy type of vibe. Harry also couldn’t help but notice how deeply attractive the dark-haired man was. He had an un-lit cigarette dangling from his lips, his dark penetrating eyes roaming over Liam who was pretending to be engrossed with something on his phone. 

An introduction was not necessary. Harry just knew this man had to be Zayn. He vaguely recognised him from some of the pictures in Louis’ bedroom though he had looked a lot younger then, almost baby-faced, possibly even slightly younger than Harry was now. While he didn’t know much about whatever it was going on between Liam and Zayn, he was certainly starting to get a better idea. 

As far as he knew, Zayn had some kind of relationship with a girl but would often fuck around with Liam and nobody would ever talk about it or acknowledge such a thing was happening. Having met Liam, Harry didn’t really understand it. Liam was a good-looking guy. He shouldn’t have a problem finding himself a proper boyfriend. But Zayn was drop-dead gorgeous. Harry could imagine it would be difficult to resist him. 

“Coming out for a smoke, Tommo?” Zayn asked pulling out a lighter. 

“Sure, man,” Louis agreed heading out the front with him.

“Um, who was that?” Harry asked even though he was sure he knew.

“Just Zayn,” Liam answered still pretending to be scrolling through his phone, though Harry could see that the screen wasn’t even unlocked. “He works with us, stays at the house sometimes,” he shrugged. 

“Oh,” Harry replied. “He’s pretty,” he told Liam.

“I guess,” Liam shrugged. “If you’re into that kind of thing.”

“Tall, dark and perfect,” Perrie spoke up. “Boy, if I could get my hands on that man… well, I sure as hell wouldn’t be willing to share… ouch,” she complained when Cara clapped her around the back of the head and Ed stomped on her foot.

“Um, do you think I could go outside for a bit?” Harry asked. “Just for some fresh air. Louis and Zayn are out there so it’s not like I’m gonna run.”

“Go on, kid, easy on your leg,” Liam told him.

XXX

Stepping out the front door, Harry spied Louis and Zayn sitting on the hood of one of the many cars currently parked in the driveway. They seemed to be laughing at something as they each smoked a cigarette. As Harry took a step towards them, the gravel crunched under his feet, causing the pair to look over at him.

“The fuck are you doing?” Louis demanded to know.

“Um, sorry, Sir,” Harry dropped his eyes to the ground.

“Sir?” Zayn repeated, looking to Louis in amusement.

“Piss off,” Louis gave his companion a shove. “What you doing out here?” he turned to Harry expectantly.

“I just wanted a bit of fresh air. Liam said it was ok but I can go back inside if you prefer,” Harry responded meekly.

“Nah, you’re alright,” Louis told him.

“You smoke, kid?” Zayn asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head standing awkwardly with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the scenery around him, simply appreciating being outside. 

“Come sit up here, Princess,” Louis patted the hood of the car. “Don’t wanna aggravate your leg again.”

Harry made his way over and Zayn offered his hand to help him sit atop the car.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“No problem, mate,” Zayn told him looking him over curiously. “Tommo been treating you alright?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “I mean I haven’t been tortured or raped and I’m not dead,” he pointed out. “Leg hurts though.”

“Yeah, Tommo was just telling me how you wrecked his car,” Zayn sounded amused. “So, that’s why he shot your leg, huh?”

“Um, yeah,” Harry answered. 

“Don’t take it personally, mate,” Zayn ruffled Harry’s short hair. “That’s basically Tommo’s way of flirting. You know he stabbed me once, I’ve still got the scar… see?” he lifted his shirt and Harry’s eyes widened.

“He’s bullshitting,” Louis laughed. “That’s just where Zaynie had his appendix taken out. Anyway,” he threw his finished cigarette end to the ground. “I’m heading back in. You can stay out here a little longer, Princess. Zayn will hang out with you for a while.”

“Hang out,” Harry repeated sarcastically once Louis was back in the house. “We all know that really means watch over me so I don’t run away. Not that I can.”

“True,” Zayn acknowledged as he lit up another cigarette. “But you should feel honoured to hang out with me. I’m a pretty awesome guy.”

“If you say so,” Harry remarked.

“What, you don’t agree?” Zayn asked blowing out a puff of smoke.

“I don’t even know you,” Harry pointed out as he looked up at the sky, watching a bird fly freely overhead. 

“Well, now you live with us you can get to know me,” Zayn told him as he draped an arm around his neck. “You can be part of the family, I reckon.”

“Family?” Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Who counts as the family?” he asked. “I’ve seen a bunch of different faces since this nightmare started. Some employees definitely seem to be closer to Louis than others.”

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded. “You’ve got the guys who are just all about the job. Some are more like casual acquaintances. But Louis’ more likely to invite them down the pub for a drink than bring them back here. There are some big-time important clients who show up for dinner occasionally. Then there’s the crowd who count as proper friends rather than just colleagues. Like James, Ed, Bebe, Cara and Perrie. There’s a bunch more people who fall into that category. But, me, Tommo, Liam and Niall are brothers. We’re the family. You can be a part of that.”

“Seems like a pretty fucked-up family, no offence,” Harry said.

“Aren’t all families a bit fucked?” Zayn asked rhetorically. “Anyway, we’re all relatively nice and normal for the type of work we do. If somebody else in the business got their hands on you… well, you’d be suffering with more than a bad leg by now… assuming you were still alive.”

“Lucky me,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ve still been kidnapped and taken away from my parents and my friends. I don’t want to be trapped here. It doesn’t matter if you’re nice to me or not. I still just want to go home.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Zayn said. “I was actually kidnapped when I was seven. My father had fallen into some major debt with the wrong people. So they took me as payment. Raised me as their own and trained me to one day join their family business.”

“You’re bullshitting again,” Harry accused sceptically. 

“Dead serious, mate,” Zayn responded. “I rebelled of course,” he smirked. “At age thirteen I ran away and joined the ranks of a rival business instead. Tommo and I sure had a lot of fun in the early days. It was his dad in charge of things then but he always liked to keep us involved with his work. We got to sit in on meetings and watch how some of the guys extracted information from people. He used to let us assist with encouraging the more stubborn people to talk. I really had a knack for the technology based stuff though. Cracking codes and shit. I still get my hands dirty every now and then and I’ll always have Tommo’s back if it comes down to a fight, but it’s mostly the behind the scenes computer stuff I do for him.”

“You’ve been around this kind of lifestyle since you were seven?” Harry sounded horrified. 

“Yeah, Tommo was born into it,” he shrugged. “But I practically grew up in it and ultimately I chose it. No need to feel sorry for me, kid,” Zayn told him having detected some form of pity from the younger male. “I don’t feel sorry for myself. I actually really enjoy my job.”

“What about your family?” Harry asked. “What happened to them?”

“Dead, mate,” Zayn released a wicked laugh. “Think I’d been with the Tomlinson’s maybe four months when Louis’ dad and his men managed to track them down. They told me they were going to die. I said I wanted to watch. So they let me and Louis tag along and when it came down to it, Louis’ dad handed me the gun. I didn’t even hesitate when I pulled the trigger. We went out for pizza after,” he recalled, smiling fondly at the memory and Harry felt physically sick that the man beside him spoke of murder so casually.

“I, um… I meant your real family,” Harry said. “Not the people who kidnapped you.”

“Oh,” Zayn flicked some ash onto the ground. “They’re doing ok I guess.”

“Haven’t you tried to find them?” Harry pressed. “You said you’re good with technology and stuff. Tracking them down must be pretty easy for you.”

“Sure, I tracked them down years ago and I check up on them every now and then,” Zayn shrugged. “My father sorted his shit out. Actually has a fairly decent job now and no debts to speak of. He’s still married to my mother and they seem happy and everything. Had a couple more kids. Girls.”

“So you have sisters?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, technically,” Zayn answered. “I’ve got an older sister too. She got married about two years ago. Had a baby on the way last time I did a check-up. Huh,” he mused. “I’m probably an Uncle now.”

“I don’t understand, if you know where they are why don’t you reconnect with them?” Harry asked. “They probably think you’re dead. Imagine how happy it would make them to find out you’re still alive. Surely you must miss your big sister, and don’t you want to meet the younger ones? Fuck, I’d give anything to see my parents again.”

“They’re happy without me, mate,” Zayn replied. “I’d just fuck everything up.”

“They deserve to know,” Harry insisted.

“Really?” Zayn asked with a dark grin. “You think they deserve to know that their only son turned out to be a murderer and a criminal? I got kidnapped in the first place because my father couldn’t pay his debts. He must have felt guilty for years, probably still does. And there must be a part of my mother that blames him for it. Honestly, it’s a miracle their marriage survived. If I showed up now, as the cold ruthless bastard that I am, all that guilt and blame would just blow up. It’s kinder to just let them get on with it. Besides, I’m happy here. The lads are my family now… look at that,” he said as a car came in to view down the road. “Pizza’s here. You should head back inside,” Zayn told him. “If you try telling the delivery guy that we’ve kidnapped you we’ll have to kill him. Don’t want that on your conscience, right?”

“Right,” Harry answered quietly as he carefully slid off the hood of the car. He hobbled back into the house, crossing the threshold just as the pizza guy parked his car in the driveway, Zayn walking to meet him. He resumed his seat on the sofa. The thought of pizza didn’t seem quite so appetising after hearing that Zayn had been treated to pizza after committing his first murders. As a pizza box was handed to him, he hoped it wasn’t some kind of tradition amongst these villains and that their feast of pizza didn’t mean somebody had been murdered earlier that day. Not saying a word, Harry quietly ate his pizza while those around him talked loudly and laughed merrily as they drank beer and wine. 

“Reckon we can stay the night, Tommo?” Ed asked. “I’ve drank way too much. I’d probably crash the car like Harry did to yours,” he sniggered and Harry flushed slightly, keeping his head down just in case Louis was throwing another glare at him for the damage to his vehicle. 

“Yeah, sure,” Louis agreed. “What about you, Z, you staying tonight?”

“Nah, I have Gigi waiting for me,” Zayn replied and Harry discreetly looked to Liam who had just been laughing at something Niall said but now looked like a wounded puppy. “Should probably get going. Walk me to the door, Payno?” he asked Liam as he dragged his tongue across his lip. 

Standing, Liam followed Zayn out of the living-room. Harry scanned the reactions of everybody in the room but none of them visibly reacted. He did make eye-contact with Niall though who offered a small sympathetic kind of smile. 

“Um, Sir?” Harry asked Louis. “Can I go upstairs?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Louis waved dismissively, clearly far more interested in his discussion with Bebe and James. 

Exiting the living-room, Harry noticed that the front door was still open. Glancing out, he spied Zayn sat on the hood of the car, cigarette dangling from his lips, legs spread and hands gripping Liam’s head as the other man knelt on the gravel sucking him off. Eyes wide and cheeks red, Harry quickly tore his eyes from the scene and hurried up the spiral staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it, let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading...
> 
> WARNING - some parts may be upsetting/distressing to read in relation to unnamed/off-screen characters
> 
> XXX

Chapter 9

His leg had healed and so Harry spent his days tidying the house, fixing sandwiches for lunch and cooking dinner most nights. It seemed to be routine for Niall and Liam to make breakfast each day and since Louis never directly ordered Harry to do it, he assumed it was ok with the boss of the house. Many faces would pop up at all hours, some of which he had become familiar with and could put a name to. He made plenty of sandwiches for whoever happened to be roaming in and out of the house around lunch time each day. 

On one occasion, a balding man in an ill-fitting suit had been dragged into the house, mouth-gagged, nose bleeding and hands bound behind his back as he was taken down to the basement. It had been Liam, Ed, Cara and another guy that had brought him in.

“Should I make sandwiches for him too?” Harry asked before Cara had declared him to be ‘too cute’ and kissed his cheek before snatching up a sandwich and grabbing some cocktail sticks before heading down to the captive in the basement. “What does she need cocktail sticks for?”

“Forget about it, mate,” Liam told him as he grabbed a plate for his own sandwich. “Zayn been by today at all?”

“Haven’t seen him,” Harry shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam shrugged with a forced smile as he headed up to his room with his sandwich, seemingly texting somebody (probably Zayn).

“Peanut-butter and jam?” Harry asked Ed knowing the red-haired man was a fan.

“Sure, mate, that’d be great,” Ed agreed. 

“Um, what did that man do?” Harry asked as he prepared Ed’s sandwiches.

“He’s been running some child sex-trafficking scheme,” Ed answered. “He owed a lot of money to the wrong kind of people. Mostly drug and gambling related, I think. So he started kidnapping children and selling them as sex-slaves. There’s plenty of sick fuckers out there willing to pay a shit load of money for that kind of thing. But despite all the money he’s been raking in, he hasn’t managed to pay off all the people he owes. Hasn’t even bothered to buy himself a decent suit that fits,” he commented. “He just keeps buying drugs and gambling and then steals another kid to sell. He offered a five-year-old girl to Tommo to settle his debt. Tommo wasn’t happy. So now he’s in the basement.”

“The girl?” Harry asked in a shaky tone.

“Tommo and Bebe are returning her to her family now,” Ed answered. “She’s pretty shaken up, poor thing. But Tommo’s good with kids and Bebe should make her feel safe and comfortable. Niall’s out in the den with some of the people working for this guy. Just having a chat with them. See if he can find out where any other kids might be.”

“Kind of sounds like you lot are the good guys today,” Harry sliced Ed’s sandwiches diagonally for him.

“Today we are,” Ed shrugged. “Doesn’t happen often. But Tommo’s got a soft spot for kids, in a non-creepy way,” he clarified, “and I definitely wouldn’t want some innocent child getting hurt if there was something I could do about it.”

“I’m an innocent child, you gonna help me escape?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

“If I thought for a second Tommo was seriously abusing you, I would,” Ed told him honestly. “But he’s not hurting you for his own sick twisted pleasure. If you hadn’t seen what you had that day you wouldn’t even be here. But the fact is that you’ve seen too much to be allowed to walk free. It’s safer for us all that you stay. Safer for you too. If any of our rivals got their hands on you, they wouldn’t hesitate to torture you for any information about us or Tommo you might be able to give.”

Fixing two glasses of orange juice, Harry shuddered at the prospect of being captured and tortured by criminals even worse than Louis and his friends. 

“What’s Cara going to do with the cocktail sticks?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“Hey, Liam reckons its best you don’t know,” Ed said as he took the offered glass of juice. “And to be honest, mate, he’s probably right.”

“You can’t keep me sheltered from all this torture, murder and crap forever,” Harry replied. “And if this guy was selling children as sex-slaves I’m pretty sure he deserves whatever’s coming to him.”

“Alright,” Ed chewed down a bite of sandwich. “Based on things Cara’s done in the past, I would guess he’s having cocktail sticks jammed into his eyeballs,” he saw Harry flinch. “And stabbed and pierced through his foreskin, assuming he has one. She’ll probably jam a few into his gums and under his fingernails too. It’s surprising how much that hurts actually. But the cocktail sticks are just little strips of wood at the end of the day. They splinter and break easily. That’s just her little warm-up act before she moves onto the screws and nails kept down in the basement. One of her trademarks is to nail a guy’s balls to a chair.”

“Ok, stop,” Harry covered his ears, feeling quite sick. “That guy’s an asshole and I don’t feel sorry for him at all but… I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Sorry,” Ed laughed. “Didn’t mean to freak you out, mate. But you asked.”

“I know, I know,” Harry acknowledged. “My mistake.”

XXX

Later that day, after having some lunch of his own and completing the washing-up, Harry sat on the sofa in the living-room and watched T.V. At some point, Perrie entered the house and she joined him, speaking to Harry animatedly about a date she’d been on the night before even though Harry wasn’t actively listening or responding.

Niall returned to the main house after having been talking to the people in the den for most of the day. He looked paler than normal and didn’t even greet Harry or Perrie as he passed them. Instead he headed straight down to the basement.

“That was odd,” Perrie commented. “Stay here,” she told Harry. “I’m gonna check on him.”

Rebelling against the instruction to ‘stay’, Harry followed after Perrie, descending the steps into the basement for the first time. He expected the room to be dark and cold, but it was surprisingly warm and reasonably well-lit. The balding man in the ill-fitting suit was bound to a chair in the middle of the room. Various tools and torture devices were spread out around the basement. 

Cara and Ed were in the basement along with a man Harry wasn’t familiar with. The trio had obviously been taking turns issuing out a variety of torturous punishments to the man strapped into the chair. But right now, the three of them were looking on with shocked wide-eyes as Niall pounded his fist repeatedly into the man’s face.

From his place half-way down the steps, Harry gripped the banister, mouth falling agape as he witnessed Niall behaving so uncharacteristically ferociously. A few steps ahead of him, Perrie had also frozen, clearly just as stunned to see Niall acting so violently. 

“Disgusting piece of shite!” Niall hollered thumping and punching every part of the man he could reach.

For a moment, Harry genuinely believed he was going to watch Niall punch the man to death. But Ed and the other guy intervened, forcing Niall away and telling him to calm down.

“I’ll kill him, I’ll fucking kill him myself!” Niall declared scrambling to get out of the hold of the two men and reaching blindly for one of the many weapons on the shelf. 

“Ni, calm down, lad, you’re not the killing kind and this piece of shit isn’t worth it,” Ed told him as he guided him to the staircase, Perrie wrapping a comforting arm around the seething Irishman as they moved up the stairs.

Harry flattened himself against the rail so the three of them could get by. Swallowing, he glanced back down the stairs where Cara and the guy he didn’t know were still standing close to the bad man in the chair. He was heaving and spitting up blood from Niall’s attack. Harry could also see that he had at least five screws grotesquely pierced through one ear. A couple of nails had been slashed through his mouth, but one had been knocked out when Niall was hitting him. There were multiple cuts and bruises littering the parts of his skin that Harry could see. His shoes and socks had been removed and a nail had been spiked through each toe, trapping him painfully to the floor. It made Harry feel ill to look at him, his mind forming crude suggestions for what he may have endured. 

“Allow me to apologise for the interruption,” Cara said with false sincerity. “Let’s continue,” she reached for a bottle, pouring some of the contents over the open wounds, causing the man to shriek. “Ssh, ssh,” she soothed, petting his balding head with mock-concern and sympathy. “It only stings for a minute.”

She moved to pick up something else from one of the tables and Harry quickly averted his eyes. He hurried back up the stairs, hearing the man scream in agony while Cara barked out a laugh in response. Stepping out of the basement, he pulled the door closed and fought the urge to vomit as he leaned against it. He could no longer hear any screams, a testament to how well the room was sound-proofed. 

Legs shaking slightly, he moved on into the living-room. Niall was seated on the sofa, a beer bottle in his hand and tears in his eyes. Perrie was stroking his hair in a motherly fashion while Ed sat awkwardly beside them, clearly unsure what to do or say. 

“How long until Lou’s home?” Niall asked with a sniffle, looking and sounding younger than he truly was.

“Bebe said about forty minutes,” Ed answered him. “Do you wanna talk about it, mate? Or we could go and grab Liam. He’s still about somewhere, isn’t he?”

“It’s fine,” Niall shrugged. “I just need… fuck,” he took a long swig from the beer bottle. 

Quietly, Harry turned from the living-room and headed up the spiral staircase. He walked along the second floor to the standard staircase and climbed up to the third floor. He walked along to Liam’s bedroom, knocking lightly on the door. He heard a little shuffling inside before Liam opened the door ajar, poking his head out with hopeful looking eyes.

“Oh, I thought you might be Zayn,” he laughed nervously. “He, um, he just messaged me not so long ago,” Liam pulled the door further open, showing the phone in his hand as proof. “Said he was on his way over. Might even be spending the night. But, um, that’s not important,” he coughed awkwardly. “Did you need something?” he asked with a smile.

“Um, Niall’s a bit upset,” Harry answered with a shrug as he scratched at the nape of his neck.

“Niall?” Liam repeated, seemingly surprised and confused. 

“He’s been out in the den all day, talking to… people,” Harry explained as best as he could. “Then he suddenly burst in, went down to the basement and started punching that guy.”

“That’s not like Niall at all,” Liam commented, brown-eyes expressing concern as he stepped out of his bedroom, pulling the door closed. “Is he still in the basement?” he marched towards the staircase, Harry jogging to keep up.

“No, Ed and Perrie took him to the living-room to calm down,” Harry said. “He looks really shaken up… I’m worried,” he admitted. It was a little surprising to realise he cared about any of the people involved in his kidnapping, but Niall was certainly too nice and friendly to earn dislike. He definitely didn’t seem like he belonged in this fucked-up criminal occupation, the likes of which Harry didn’t understand. But having witnessed just a brief session of Cara torturing the man in the basement he could tell she enjoyed the work she performed. “He looked ready to kill down there,” Harry revealed. “Niall’s never killed anyone before… has he?”

“No,” Liam answered distractedly as they made their way down the spiral staircase and into the living-room. “Nialler, what’s going on, mate?” he moved to kneel at the other man’s feet, hands resting just above his knees as he gazed up at him with concern.

“Really bad fucking day, Li,” Niall answered.

“What happened?” Liam asked looking to Perrie and Ed who both shrugged cluelessly. “Ni talk to me. It’ll help.”

Harry hovered awkwardly in the background, pulling at his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger as he waited to hear what Niall would say. 

“It wasn’t just little kids,” Niall said in a shaky tone. “I managed to get one of his friends in the den talking. They were taking babies to be sold off and raped too. Even new-borns.”

Harry puked.

XXX

After Perrie had helped Harry clean up his puke, she fetched him a cold glass of water and suggested he go and lie down for a while.

“I can’t,” Harry shook his head. “Louis will be home soon. I should start on dinner.”

“Forget it, kiddo, we’ll take care of it,” Liam told him. “Go and have a nap, you’ll feel better. You should get some rest too, Nialler.”

“Can’t,” Niall shook his head. “Tonight I just need to drink until I pass out. Grab me another beer, mate?” he asked Ed. 

“Come on, Harry,” Liam said kindly as Ed went to get Niall another beer. “I’ll walk you up,” he guided Harry up the spiral staircase. 

“Is Niall gonna be ok?” Harry asked as they climbed towards Louis’ bedroom on the top floor.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam nodded. “Give him a few days he’ll be his usual cheery self. It’s just a rough day on the job. It happens sometimes. We all have bad days. The stuff we get involved in can be hard to handle every now and then.”

“Even for Louis?” Harry wondered.

“He hides it better than most,” Liam answered. “He wouldn’t let just anybody see him feeling the pressure of things. But when it’s just Niall, Zayn and myself he can let his guard down a little bit. Here we are,” he said as they reached the door to Louis’ bedroom. “You gonna be alright, mate?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged.

“Just come down if you need anything,” Liam told him. “You know where we are.”

He offered the kind brown-eyed man a weak smile before slipping into Louis’ bedroom and crawling into the large bed, hugging Louis’ teddy-bear to his chest for comfort. 

XXX

A while later, Harry thought he heard the door open and close. He then felt the bed dip and he could smell Louis’ aftershave. He felt the man run a hand through his slowly growing hair. The gesture felt comforting yet Harry recoiled from it. He rolled onto his back and pushed the covers down to his waist as he looked up at Louis.

“Rough day, Princess?” Louis asked sympathetically and Harry gave a half-hearted nod as he discreetly placed the teddy-bear back onto Louis’ pillow. “You should have something to eat,” the older man recommended. “Liam’s busy making cheese and bacon toasties. You fancy one?”

“Maybe,” Harry didn’t sound overly enthusiastic. 

“You want to talk about it, sweetheart?” Louis asked patiently. 

“It’s just… people are so fucked up,” Harry claimed. “How could anyone rape a baby?” he asked sadly.

“I don’t know, Princess,” Louis replied gently. “Try not to think about it, yeah?”

“The man in the basement?” Harry asked. “Is he dead yet?”

“No,” Louis answered. “Cara’s still having her fun breaking his bones.”

“What happens when she’s finished?” Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position.

“He stays in the basement,” Louis replied. “Liam will provide basic medical treatment. He’ll be fed and watered, just enough to keep him alive. Then once he’s healed, we’ll start all over again. It might be Cara taking care of him but given what this asshole’s responsible for I’m sure some of the others will fancy taking a turn. The plan is for a lot of torture and a slow drawn out death.”

“How… how long will it last?” Harry asked.

“Not sure,” Louis shrugged. “The last guy to piss us off so bad… we managed to draw it out for nearly four months before finally killing him. But sometimes people die during the torture. Or occasionally one of us loses it and just kills them out of rage. Look, do me a favour, kid, don’t go down in the basement again. I don’t need your pretty green eyes seeing the shit that happens in there.”

“Um, yeah,” Harry nodded his head in agreement. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he apologised. “I won’t go down there again.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised resting a hand on his shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

“How’s Niall doing?” Harry asked as he lightly pushed Louis’ hand off him, trying to make the action seem natural.

“Not great,” Louis admitted. “Reckon he’ll need at least a week off. Maybe two. I might send him away on a mini little holiday or something. Get him away from the house and all the other shit for a while. A visit to Ireland usually cheers him up. Come on, Princess, come and have one of Liam’s toasties.”

“Why are you being nice today?” Harry quizzed him.

“I’m always nice,” Louis insisted.

“Always nice?” Harry spluttered incredulously. “You shot my leg,” he pointed out.

“That was one time,” Louis retaliated. “Your leg’s better now. Get over it, yeah.”

Harry refrained from responding. Instead, he pushed the covers aside and climbed out of the bed. He then followed Louis downstairs and waited for a cheese and bacon toastie. He was quite pleased when Liam served one to him before Louis. The fact that Louis loudly complained about it made the situation all the more hilarious. Harry couldn’t help but deliberately moan his appreciation for his food and smack his lips together and lick his fingers obnoxiously as he vocalised how delicious it was. He didn’t always feel brave enough to purposefully annoy his kidnapper, but on the occasions he did he always found it to be fun.

“Fucking brat,” Louis huffed at him. “Payno, my one better be next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Always love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Hope you're all taking care (seriously, what even is 2020?)
> 
> If you're reading this in the future... remember how shit 2020 and COVID-19 was?
> 
> But hey, if you are reading this in the future when everything's sorted... hooray, things eventually got better!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 10

It had been nearly three months since Harry had first been kidnapped. His curls were growing back nicely and his muscles were filling out more as a result of his making use of the swimming pool and the gym. From time to time, he would select a book from the library, usually lounging in Louis’ bedroom to read it. Occasionally he was permitted to sit in the back-garden and read, provided somebody was with him. Every now and then a bunch of people would play Football outside and Harry was always invited to join them, though usually he preferred to watch. He also tended to step out into the front garden with Zayn while he had a smoke before or after dinner. Each time, he had been tempted to ask the man about his relationship with Liam, but he never managed to work up the courage to do so.

He had been taking guitar lessons from Niall and continued to share Louis’ bedroom at night, though he had yet to discover what lay behind the mysterious locked black door. He regularly made attempts to open it on the off-chance Louis may have unlocked it but he’d had no luck. He’d never even seen Louis use the door but suspected he had taken a guy he met at a bar in there one afternoon before said guy had caused a slight scene by running out of the house and declaring that Louis was ‘out of your mind if you think I’m doing that shit’. Sometimes, Harry entertained himself with the idea of simply asking Louis what resided behind the mysterious door, but he always lost his nerve.

During his time in captivity, he had seen and overheard a variety of things that seemed so far removed from his old life. While he had for the most part come to terms with the fact he was never going home, he still had his moments where he expected to wake up from a crazy dream. He also had times when he needed to just curl up in bed and cry all day feeling sorry for himself. So occasionally he did, and Louis let him be. Sometimes, on those difficult days, Harry was sure he could feel Louis petting his hair as he slept but he felt too nervous to open his eyes and see for sure. There were also days when he felt the need to go out of his way to annoy Louis as much as possible. Louis was unpredictable. Some days he took Harry’s teasing with amusement, perhaps even a hint of fondness. Other days, Louis lashed out and it usually took Liam, Niall, Zayn and whoever else might be nearby to calm their Boss down. There were even days when Harry’s mind started to tease him with thoughts of jumping out of a top-floor window. He usually ignored those dark thoughts fairly well. Though there had been several occasions where he’d locked himself in one of the bathrooms or in Louis’ shower and taken a razor-blade to his skin. A number of slashes, old and new, littered the skin of his thighs, a secret he had successfully kept from everybody in the household, Louis included. 

“Oi, come on, lads, let’s have a game of footie!” Louis demanded cheerfully one Sunday afternoon. “You too, Princess,” he snatched away the book Harry had been reading and grabbed his arm to lead him out to the back-garden with the others. 

The football was kicked back and forth as they all ran across the grass in multiple directions with varying degrees of skill. Louis was probably the best player among them while Harry was arguably the worst. After finding himself face-first in the mud for approximately the twenty-eighth time in as little as seventeen and a half minutes, it dawned on Harry how distracted everybody was with the game. It would be the perfect opportunity for him to make a run for it. If only he could leave the garden and get back to the house without raising suspicion. 

“Ow, fuck,” Harry rolled onto the grass and clutched his ankle, pretending to be injured. 

“Harry, you alright, mate?” Niall darted over to him.

“Fuck sake, Ni!” Louis complained having just kicked the ball towards him when he decided to check on Harry.

“Harry’s hurt,” Niall called back.

“Walk it off, lad,” Louis said as he focused on the game.

“I’m ok,” Harry told Niall as the Irishman helped him to stand. “Think I’ll just go crash in front of the T.V for a while,” he lied. 

“Want me to come with you?” Niall offered.

“Nialler, get your head back in the game!” Louis shouted impatiently. 

“I’ll be fine,” Harry said before heading back to the house with a fake limp. 

Once he was inside, he looked through the kitchen window, just to make sure everybody was still distracted by the football game. Satisfied that their attention was elsewhere, Harry moved through the house and grabbed one of the coats (Liam’s) off the rack. He slipped out of the front door and hurried down the front garden, heart hammering as the gravel crunched under his feet with every step. He could hear the odd yell and shout as Louis and the others played football around the other side of the house. He kept moving, in just a few more steps he was officially out of the front garden and off of Louis’ property. 

He looked left, seeing the view of the town in the distance along with the tree he had crashed Louis’ car into all those months ago. Looking right, he saw a hill of trees. He had no idea what lay beyond those trees on the other side, but he could make it there quicker than he could to the town in the other direction. So he started moving towards the hill of trees. He took small steps at first, glancing back over his shoulder each time as though expecting somebody to be behind him. Then his confidence and determination grew slightly, the small uncertain steps turning to longer self-assured strides before he broke out into a run.

He mentally thanked all the hours he had spent in Louis’ gym and all the lengths he had done in the swimming pool. He made it to the bottom of the hill just as a smattering of rain began to fall. He pulled up the hood of Liam’s coat and began his climb, using the limbs and branches of the trees to aid him. Harry soon realised that the hill was very steep, far more than he had anticipated. As the rainfall continued, getting rapidly heavier, the muddy ground began to cause him trouble. He slipped and slid a few times, mud covering both his knees and a scratch across his chin from where he caught his face on the bark of a tree, along with leaves and twigs getting tangled in his hair, the hood of the coat already having been blown off.

The rain was pelting down hard and cold, obscuring Harry’s vision and making his fingers numb. He knew Louis and the others must have called it quits on their football game by now. If they hadn’t already realised that he was missing they would figure it out very soon. Gripping onto the branch of a tree above him, Harry hauled himself up and circled around so he could lean against the trunk. He looked down the hill at the trees below him to see how far he had managed to climb. His legs shook a little as he acknowledged he was pretty high up. Glancing up to the top of the hill, he blinked the rain from his eyes and tried to count how many more trees he would have to pass to reach the top. As best as he could tell, the easiest route for him involved eight or nine more trees. 

“Fucking hell,” he swore to himself despairingly. 

Harry wished the weather were at least dry. If it weren’t for the downpour his teeth wouldn’t be chattering, his vision wouldn’t be compromised and he’d still have full feeling in his fingers. If the ground beneath him were dry then his feet wouldn’t be sinking ever so slightly right now and his trainers wouldn’t be caked with mud. Looking towards the house, the only one around for miles, Harry saw a few cars heading in the opposite direction, towards the town. A couple of cars were heading his way and several hooded figures were on foot, all in search of him. He clung to the trunk of the tree he was leaning against, wondering if it were at all possible that anybody would see him. 

The first car drove along the roadside at the bottom of the hill of trees. The vehicle moved slowly before continuing on, moving away from Harry. The second car followed not too far behind. He was sure he could faintly hear somebody calling out his name from the car window. Had he not been so cold and wet he might have rolled his eyes. As if he would respond to the call of his name when he was trying to escape. 

Two of the figures that were on foot came closer. He held still and kept quiet, observing them from up high and silently praying that they wouldn’t start climbing the hill and looking through the trees. Alas, his prayers were not answered. If anything, they were openly ridiculed as the two hooded people began searching through the lowest collection of trees.

He considered continuing his climb to the top of the hill, but deep down he knew it was too risky. He had already had a number of slips and stumbles. One more and he would surely alert those searching for him to his whereabouts. So he remained where he was, hoping the two below would give up before they climbed too high and spotted him. 

“Forget it, Li, let’s turn back!” Zayn’s voice called out above the wind and the rain. “We’ll catch our fucking death out here!”

“We need to find Harry!” Liam insisted. “The kid could be hurt!”

“That’s his problem!” Zayn yelled. “He shouldn’t have run away. We don’t even know which way he went. Let’s just get back and get dry. Come on, babe, I don’t want you to get sick!”

“Don’t call me ‘babe’!” Liam shouted back and Harry cringed slightly, getting the sinking feeling that he didn’t want to hear whatever discussion was about to be exchanged.

“Why not?” Zayn demanded to know. 

“Just don’t,” Liam responded as he climbed up higher, now three trees ahead of Zayn and a good twenty below Harry. “Not when you go home to… to her!”

“She’s my girlfriend, Li, I have to go home to her!” Zayn shouted. 

“Of course!” Liam yelled shrilly. “Gigi’s so beautiful, Gigi’s so perfect, Gigi’s so lovely… oh, I love her, I love her, I LOVE HER!” He lost his footing and slipped down, barrelling into Zayn who barely managed to catch him while remaining on his feet and gripping tight to a strong tree branch. “Get off!” Liam complained stubbornly climbing further ahead again. “If your girlfriend’s so important to you then stop fucking cheating on her with me!”

“Liam, babe!” Zayn reached up to him but Liam climbed higher to get out of his reach.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Liam shouted. “Just fuck off… go back to Gigi!”

“I’m not leaving you out here in this!” Zayn replied fiercely gesturing to the pouring rain lashing down upon them. “Just come back with me!”

“Piss off, I’ve gotta find Harry!” Liam squinted his eyes against the heavy rainfall. “Harry!” he called out. “Harry, where are you, mate!”

“He’s not here!” Zayn insisted exasperatedly. “Now come on, let’s get out of here. I can’t feel my hands or my feet for fuck sake! LIAM! Harry isn’t here so let’s go. COME ON!”

“Fuck, fine!” Liam relented and Harry watched from up above as they clambered clumsily down the hill, slipping towards the bottom and rolling down and landing in a heap on the road. They managed to stagger to their feet and headed back towards the house.

Shivering from the rain, Harry forced himself to try and start moving again. He reached out for the next tree above him, numb fingers closing around a branch only for it to snap. He tried to regain his balance, to grab something else to hold on to, but instead he fell. He rolled speedily down the hill, collecting cuts and bruises as he knocked into trees along the way, face and hair matted with mud before he smacked his head on the roadside, rain pouring down on him to wash away the mud and the blood.

XXX

Head throbbing and entire body tense and trembling with extreme cold, Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. All he could think was that everything hurt and he was so impossibly cold. His teeth chattered together manically as cold raindrops continued to splash down upon his already sodden clothing, the coat on his back failing to keep him warm or dry. If he stayed lying on the cold hard ground for much longer he’d surely meet his death before nightfall. 

‘Get up, Harry’ a voice in his head encouraged. ‘Come on, you need to get up… you can do it, Harry… just stand.’

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, feeling dizzy from the movement, his head pounding from the rush. He saw dark spots in front of his eyes and felt like he might throw up. 

‘Get up, Harry!’ the voice challenged.

He was struck with a sudden coughing fit. It felt like his throat was being scratched with rusty nails from the inside while his brain rattled around in his skull. Head ducked against the wind and rain, eyes on the road beneath him, Harry stared at his own fingers. They were an angry red colour and while he could see them, he couldn’t really feel them. It was odd. He could hardly feel some of his body parts yet he felt a stabbing pain everywhere at the same time. 

‘Get up, Harry, move!’ the voice in his head implored, something oddly comforting and familiar about it.

It took him a few intense minutes, but Harry managed to stand. He swayed precariously on his feet, nearly falling back to the ground as he staggered away from the hill and the trees and back towards the house. As unfair and ridiculous as it was, the very house he had been trying to escape was now his only chance of survival. 

Staggering down the road, he coughed and wheezed some more. Louis’ house looked so far away. He wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to make it. But he at least had to try. He couldn’t just stay face-down on the road as the rain hammered down on him. He certainly had no chance of making it to the top of the hill and finding out what lay on the other side of those trees either. 

The wind howled in his ears, intensifying the pounding headache he was currently housing in his mind. He focused on the silhouette of Louis’ house as best as he could, mustering up all of his inner strength to continue placing one foot in front of the other. Somehow, the journey back to the house seemed excruciatingly longer than it had when Harry had been running away.

‘Keep going, you’re nearly there,’ the little voice in his head encouraged. ‘Keep going, Harry.’

“Gemma,” Harry sobbed as he finally placed that familiar voice. He experienced another dizzy spell and collapsed onto one knee, pain shooting through the rest of his body from the hard thud onto cold wet concrete. He coughed and spluttered some more, head spinning.

‘Come on, Harry,’ Gemma’s voice said supportively. ‘Not much further now. Get back up. Keep moving.’

“I can’t do it,” Harry cried to himself.

‘You can,’ Gemma told him confidently. ‘I’ll help you. Stand up.’

He stumbled back to his feet again, dragging himself closer to the house. 

‘Just a little further,’ Gemma encouraged. ‘You’re nearly at the garden. Keep going, Harry, keep going.’

Another dizzy spell hit him, bringing him to his knees once more. He whimpered and hacked out a few chesty coughs. Then he crawled on his hands and knees, dragging himself through dirty puddles, the gravel of the front-garden almost within his reach. He briefly wondered how Louis would react. Could his escape attempt possibly result in him being dragged down to the basement? Would Louis lose his temper and decide his life would be easier to put a bullet in Harry’s brain after all? Would he be locked away in one of the guest bedrooms? Would Louis send someone to hurt his parents as means of punishment for trying to run? Should he just give up now and collapse face-down by the edge of Louis’ front-garden?

‘No, you can’t give up, Harry,’ Gemma implored. ‘Keep moving… live… do this for me.’

‘Why?’ Harry thought selfishly. ‘You didn’t keep living for me’.

It seemed Gemma’s voice had no response for that argument and Harry felt truly alone as the front-garden gravel dug into the palms of his hands. There were a few cars back in the driveway. Niall’s little blue ford was the closest to him. He used the car to pull himself up, swaying on his feet again as he tried to judge how many steps it would take to reach the front door. 

A clumsy amount of steps later, Harry weakly knocked at the door. Head spinning, teeth chattering, heart pounding and his very bones shaking, Harry waited, unsure what his fate may be once that door was opened. 

“Fucking hell,” Louis swore in his face as he answered the door. “Payno!” he called urgently as he helped Harry inside, stripping off his sodden clothing. “Idiot Princess,” he murmured. 

“Harry!” Liam gasped when he saw him, quickly moving to help Louis strip the shaking boy from the soaking clothes. “Fuck, he’s freezing. Ni, get Harry some clean clothes!”

“I’m on it,” Niall confirmed dashing up the spiral staircase after getting just a single glance of Harry.

“Somebody get a blanket!” Liam shouted. 

Perrie appeared with a blanket just as Louis peeled Harry’s dripping wet boxers off.

“Shit, Harry,” Louis whispered, eyes taking in the sight of the self-made cuts littering Harry’s thighs. “What have you been doing?” he asked sadly even though it was obvious.

“Oh!” Perrie gasped in shock, unable to prevent herself from staring at the medley of old and new cuts marring Harry’s skin.

“Blanket!” Liam reminded.

They quickly wrapped Harry in the blanket, Louis and Perrie trapping him in a hug in an effort to keep him warm. 

“Ed, make some hot chocolate for Harry,” Liam requested in a calmer tone as they steered Harry into the living-room and towards the already lit open fire. “Bebe, the first aid kit,” he instructed.

A flustered Niall came barrelling down the stairs with a bundle of clothes in hand. He passed them to Louis who made quick work of clothing the shivering boy, covering his self-harm handiwork from view.

“I know you’re freezing, Princess, but try and move about a bit for me, yeah?” Louis asked. “Get your blood flowing properly again.”

“S-s-so co-col-cold,” Harry stammered. 

“Thank you,” Liam said as Bebe handed him the first aid box. “Could you grab a wet flannel too? Warm water. Harry, mate, can you wiggle your fingers for me… good try, kid. Can you wave your arms about like this… yeah, that’s it… now your legs… Oh, here,” he took the warm flannel from Bebe, “I just need to clean your face up,” he informed Harry before passing the damp flannel over his face to get rid of the mud, blood and bits of gravel and tree debris. “Much better,” Liam offered him a smile. “Zayn, grab a chair from the dining room.”

They sat Harry down close to the fire so that he could see and feel the warmth from its burning embers, but not too close that he would burn or sweat. Louis had taken Harry’s hands in his own, trying to rub some warmth into his frozen red fingers while Liam tended to the wound on Harry’s head. He made quick work of it as Ed brought in the cup of hot chocolate.

“Here you go, Princess,” Louis took the mug from Ed then helped Harry wrap his hands around it, the heat from the drink helping to spread a little warmth. “Is he ok to take a sip?” he checked with Liam.

“Yeah, go ahead, Harry,” Liam said gently as he smoothed a bandage over Harry’s temple. 

They fussed over him a good while longer, waiting for his skin to return to its normal colour. Niall made some chicken soup and another cup of hot chocolate for Harry, the Irishman telling the teenager how worried he’d been. Harry didn’t really say much and after keeping a close eye on him for a couple of hours Liam decided it would be ok for Harry to take a bath or a shower provided somebody was there to help him.

“I can do it if you’re comfortable, Haz,” Niall offered.

“No, I’ll do it,” Louis stated. “Go run a bath, Nialler.”

“Alright,” Niall glanced to Harry but the boy gave no sign of protest. 

A short while later, Louis was escorting Harry up the spiral staircase. Once they were on the second floor, they made their way to the bathroom where Niall was checking the water temperature and adding more bubble bath to the large tub. Louis carefully seated Harry on the little two-seater sofa, the blanket still wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. 

“That should be enough,” Louis told Niall.

“Need anything else, Boss?” Niall asked turning the tap off and taking some fresh towels out of the cupboard and placing them on the empty seat beside Harry.

“No, I’ve got it,” Louis replied stepping out of his clothes and dropping them carelessly into a pile next to the sofa.

“Harry, you alright, mate?” Niall checked resting a hand on the curly-haired boy’s shoulder.

“Um,” Harry hesitated. He kept his eyes averted from Louis’ nude form, instead concentrating on Niall’s mismatched socks. Given that they shared a bedroom, Harry had of course seen Louis in various stages of undress on multiple occasions. Sometimes the man seemed to purposefully make a point of wiggling his ass in Harry’s face. But despite that fact, Harry had never allowed himself to properly look at his kidnapper. He had himself been topless in front of Louis many times. But he had always been so careful about keeping his thighs and the destructive art he had created on his flesh away from prying eyes. Now, Louis had seen them. There was no use in denying what the cuts and scars were. They were obviously the result of self-harm. There was no hiding it anymore. Yet Harry still didn’t want that part of himself laid bare and vulnerable under Louis’ blue gaze. “I can bathe alone,” Harry said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Not a chance, lad,” Louis told him. “Doctor Payno’s orders. You need somebody with you.”

Harry didn’t have the energy or motivation to argue. He watched Niall’s odd socks disappear as he left the bathroom, leaving him alone with a very naked Louis. 

“Come on,” Louis spoke gently as he removed the blanket from Harry’s shoulders and made quick work of undressing him, Harry putting up no resistance.

They walked towards the generously sized bathtub, Harry’s legs wobbling a little and Louis keeping a supporting arm around his waist as he helped him step inside the tub of warm water. Despite there being enough room for them to sit at opposite ends of the tub without their bodies touching one another, Louis had opted to sit behind Harry, his legs either side of Harry’s waist. Taking up a sponge, Louis soaked it in the warm bubbles and squeezed the water out over Harry’s chest, lightly scrubbing down his torso. It felt nice, relaxing even. Harry found himself closing his eyes and falling back against Louis’ strong chest as the warm water licked at his skin, soothing all of his aches. He placed his own hands on his thighs, a pitiful effort to obscure the evidence of his self-harm even though they both knew Louis and some of the others had already seen. He wondered what Louis thought about the marks and whether he was going to say anything about them or if he would pretend they weren’t there.

For a good while, the pair were silent. Harry appreciated the quiet as he relaxed in the warm water, his nostrils filled with the coconut scent from the bubble bath. He found himself letting out a few sighs of contentment as Louis gently massaged his scalp while washing his hair. Then Louis opened his mouth and broke the peaceful tranquillity.

“Why’d you do this to yourself, Princess?” Louis asked solemnly, fingers moving to touch Harry’s legs but he jerked away from Louis, moving to sit on the other side of the tub. 

“None of your business,” Harry mumbled bringing his knees to his chest to hide the scars from Louis’ view, feeling deeply self-conscious. 

“Of course it’s my business,” Louis insisted. “I’m responsible for you, kid. Do you think I like the idea of you being so fucked up in the head that you slash up your skin like that?”

“At least I’m only hurting myself,” Harry defended. “You’re the one who likes torturing and killing other people. Don’t act like you’re not fucked up.”

“Fine, I’m insane, whatever,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But deliberately cutting yourself like that? That’s just stupid, Harry. What the hell do you think you’re going to achieve by doing that?”

“Just leave me alone, you wouldn’t understand,” Harry scoffed. 

“Oh fuck you,” Louis huffed slapping a splash of water at him in agitation. Harry turned his face away to avoid getting the water in his eyes. “You tried to run away,” Louis stated a few moments later, gripping his fingers into the edge of the bathtub, clearly trying to keep himself calm. “Want to explain that to me?”

“What’s to explain?” Harry turned to face him with a sigh. “I’m not one of your boys. We’re not friends. I don’t work for you. I’m not a part of this fucked up life you live. You kidnapped me, remember? And I had an opportunity to get out of this place so I took it. So… what happens now? What’s my punishment, Sir?” he sneered. 

“You could have fucking died out there,” Louis said standing up, water droplets cascading down his naturally tanned skin. For the first time, Harry allowed himself to truly look, taking in the chiselled abs, the thick thighs, the ink work on his skin, his sizable cock and balls. “Don’t pull a stupid stunt like that again.”

He stepped out of the tub, giving Harry the opportunity to ogle his bare wet bum before he covered himself with a towel. 

“Almost sounds like you care,” Harry accused still sitting in the lukewarm bath water and trying his best not to properly acknowledge just how attractive Louis was.

“Yeah, almost,” Louis scoffed drying himself with the towel then pulling his clothes on. “Well, I hope you enjoyed your little adventure outside today. I’m not letting you step outside this house again for a while. Not until I can trust you to be a good boy for me and not run off. Now come on, it’s time to get out,” he held up the other towel for Harry.

“I can get dressed by myself,” Harry replied, not wanting Louis to see the cuts on his legs again.

“Get out of the bath, now,” Louis instructed losing patience. 

“But…” Harry didn’t know how to argue his situation.

“I’ve already seen the fucking self-harm scars,” Louis pointed out, not even bothering to be tactful about the issue. “You’ve got cuts on your legs. I know they’re there. And you know that I know they’re there. No point pretending otherwise. And if it makes you feel that ashamed for me to see them then maybe that’s enough to make you realise you shouldn’t do it anymore.”

“Just… don’t look,” Harry said meekly. He rose from the tub, begrudgingly accepting Louis’ offered hand as he stepped out before eagerly wrapping the fluffy towel around himself. Turning his back to Louis, he quickly dried off and pulled his clothes back on, relieved to have his self-harm covered up again. “Am I going to be punished for trying to run?” he asked.

“I have considered hammering a nail or two through your foot to teach you a lesson,” Louis told him and Harry froze nervously suspecting that the man was being deadly serious. “But I’d never hear the end of it from Niall and Liam. Those lads have grown extra soft since you’ve been here. I’ll just have to do something a little more old-fashioned to keep you in line. I think you’ll respond positively to such treatment though.”

“W-what’s that?” Harry hated that he stammered. 

“You’ll see,” Louis smirked reaching into the tub and pulling the plug. “Come on, you should have another hot chocolate and something to eat. I’ll be issuing your punishment later. Perhaps you’ll take the time to think about what you’ve done wrong until then.”

Harry gave the blue-eyed man a wary look but obediently exited the bathroom and followed him downstairs, the blanket draped around his shoulders once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Oh our poor Harry...
> 
> What do you think???
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting, glad you're enjoying this story...
> 
> Hope you like the next chapter...
> 
> Our sweet little Harry is getting punished...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 11

As they returned to the living-room, Louis and Harry found it was just Liam seated on the sofa alone, staring blankly at the television. 

“Where’re the others?” Louis asked. 

“Up in the Games Room,” Liam answered monotonously. “They all needed to relax and unwind a little.”

“Fair enough,” Louis mused. “Why aren’t you with them? You could do with loosening up a little too.”

“It’s ok, I’m fine watching T.V,” Liam shrugged.

“Alright,” Louis accepted. “I’m gonna make the Princess here another hot chocolate. Give him a quick look over, yeah? Make sure he’s not gonna die on us. Want anything from the kitchen while I’m there?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to some toast,” Liam said as he checked Harry’s pulse and temperature and such. “Everything seems to look good, mate,” Liam told Harry. “Have you been feeling dizzy or nauseous at all?”

“I feel ok,” Harry replied. “The bath really helped. Um, Liam?” he asked hesitantly as the man with the puppy-eye-stare placed a new bandage on his temple. “Are you doing ok?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Liam put on a too-wide smile. 

“Well, just… um…” Harry stumbled over his words. “I know I’m not supposed to talk about it… I know everybody else pretends to ignore it… but everybody knows you and Zayn are… something… and I heard you fighting… on the hill, in the trees, I was hiding higher up and… yeah,” he fiddled with the blanket awkwardly as he wrapped it more securely around his shoulders. “I figured you weren’t up in the Game Room with the others because you were avoiding Zayn and… um… I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, ok?”

“It’s complicated, Harry, you shouldn’t worry about it,” Liam replied quietly as Louis strode in with a plate of toast for Liam, a cup of hot chocolate for Harry and a cup of tea for himself.

If Louis picked up on any awkwardness then he didn’t show it. He just sipped at his tea before asking for some suggestions for what to have for dinner. Harry said he didn’t mind while Liam merely shrugged. Taking the day’s events into consideration, Louis excused Harry from cooking and cleaning. Not in the mood to cook himself, Louis decided they should all just have takeaway.

“I suppose I’d better go see what that lot upstairs want to eat,” Louis left to find out and Harry sat with Liam in silence for a while. As Louis returned, multiple footsteps followed him as the others appeared too. “Alright then, Princess, what do you want?” Louis asked dropping into the seat beside Harry.

XXX

Through the evening, Louis remained seated beside Harry. The younger boy even suspected Louis may have drank from his cola can by accident a couple of times but he didn’t mention it. He just swiped a couple of chicken wings from Louis instead.

“Fucking hell, kid, if you wanted chicken you could have ordered some,” Louis pointed out. “You don’t have to steal mine.”

“Tastes better when it’s yours,” Harry shrugged feeling Louis was in a good enough mood to get away with a little banter.

“Little shit,” Louis murmured under his breath. “I’ve cut people’s hands off for stealing my food, you know.”

“Hey Tommo?” Ed asked. “Is Grimmy still set to arrive tomorrow?”

“Not sure,” Louis shrugged. “His flight got delayed due to the weather. I haven’t heard from him since this morning so I don’t know if he’s managed to get on a plane yet or if he’s still stuck at the airport.”

“Do you reckon he’s brought us back any souvenirs?” Niall wondered.

“He was away on business, not a holiday,” Louis pointed out.

“I know, but still, it’d be nice if he got us a little something,” Niall claimed. 

Conversation about ‘Grimmy’ continued. Harry concentrated on his food more than the discussion but he picked up bits and pieces. He deduced that ‘Grimmy’ was obviously part of their lifestyle in some way and learned that the man had been in Germany for nearly half a year working undercover to spy on somebody. Whether it was an individual or a group of people Harry couldn’t tell and truthfully didn’t much care. He tuned in and out of the conversation, just hearing little snatches. A lot of the details didn’t make sense to him but it sounded like ‘Grimmy’ may have slept with a few people to obtain information, tricked them into falling in love with him perhaps only to betray them. Harry couldn’t be sure, but if he had to guess, he would say that ‘betray’ meant this ‘Grimmy’ character murdered the numerous people he had been sleeping with.

“What happened to the family?” Bebe asked.

“We don’t have all the details yet,” Louis replied. “We’ll know more once Grimmy gets here to give us a full report. But I gave him strict instructions to make sure the baby went to a good home. He’d better have done a good job on that or I’ll cut his cock off and feed it to him.”

“He sent me a copy of the adoption papers and everything,” Zayn revealed from where he sat on the floor on the other side of the living-room (far away from Liam). “I did a thorough background check on the adoptive family. The baby girl’s gone to a really good home. She’ll have a wonderful childhood, I’m confident about that. Not so sure about some of the other decisions he made.”

“Anything to worry about?” Ed asked.

“Nah,” Zayn shook his head. “Grimmy just thought it’d be funny to send some nude photos of all the people he fucked out there. There were a lot of pictures that I really didn’t need to see.”

After all the food had gone and the discussion about ‘Grimmy’ changed to something else, Harry decided he’d like to be alone for a little while. He stood up and hoped to go undetected as he headed towards the spiral staircase. But he’d barely made three steps before Louis was asking where he was going.

“Um, I just wanted to go to bed,” Harry replied. “Sir,” he added on hoping Louis would give him the all-clear. It seemed to work, although Zayn did decide to step out the front for a cigarette at the same time. Harry wasn’t silly. It was clearly a deliberate tactic so Zayn could watch him go upstairs and essentially guard the front door to ensure he didn’t try running out again. Making it to the top floor and into Louis’ bedroom, Harry grabbed the T.V remote and flopped down onto the bed, searching through the channels. He was just considering whether to sit and watch an episode of a reality show when Louis stepped in, closing the door behind him. “Oh,” Harry couldn’t help but jump a little in shock. “You scared me,” he mumbled accusingly. 

“T.V off,” Louis commanded.

Harry turned it off and set the remote-control aside, swallowing thickly as a prickle of nerves rippled through him. 

“I think it’s time I gave you that punishment,” Louis decided. “Didn’t think I’d forget, did you?” he smirked as he arched his eyebrow.

“Louis, please,” Harry tried.

“You will call me ‘Sir’,” Louis interjected. There was something a little different about his stance and demeanour. Harry had never quite seen him behave in such a way. It was deeply unnerving and… something else, something Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Stand.”

“But,” Harry tried to object.

“Now!” Louis snapped and Harry found himself scrambling to get off of the bed. The Louis in front of him right now was definitely not one to be tested, that much Harry could tell. “Follow,” he ordered as he made his way towards that mysterious black door he always kept locked. 

Tentatively, Harry crossed the room, heart pounding and palms sweating as Louis unlocked the door before pulling him inside. He flicked a switch, illuminating the room with a dim glow that held a red tint. Louis re-locked the door and pushed Harry a little further into the room. Shifting his eyes nervously about the scenery, Harry didn’t know what to think. It was the type of set-up he’d only ever glimpsed in porn. The place looked like a mini sex-dungeon. 

“Y-you… you said you wouldn’t rape me,” Harry reminded him as his eyes jumped about to different things in the room. Whips, paddles, hand-cuffs, butt-plugs, dildos. 

“You said you wouldn’t try to run away again,” Louis retaliated. “But don’t worry,” his tone softened just a fraction. “I’m not going to rape your pretty virgin ass, Princess… relax.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Harry asked, a definite quiver in his voice as his eyes lingered on the array of whips, belts, paddles and crops. 

“I’m going to spank you,” Louis informed him.

“You can’t,” Harry objected, eyes wide as he shook his head, curls bouncing. 

“Oh, you think you have a choice?” Louis released a single laugh. “That’s cute,” he mocked. “Let’s proceed shall we,” he took a strong hold on Harry’s wrist, leading him towards some kind of table that Harry suspected he would be strapped down to in some way.

“Louis, please,” Harry begged. “I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me, I’m sorry. Ow,” he yelped as Louis fisted his hand into his hair, yanking his head back and glaring down at him.

“You will call me ‘Sir’,” Louis reminded.

“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Harry whimpered. “But please don’t… don’t spank me,” he struggled uselessly against Louis as he pushed him face-down onto the table. It didn’t seem to matter that he’d spent the past months working out in the house Gym. Louis was still so much stronger than him even if he was a little shorter. “You can’t spank me, Sir, please… it’s embarrassing.”

His hands were tied to the top two corners of the table. Then Louis moved around him, fiddling with different buttons and levers. By the time he was done, Harry’s upper-body was pressed against the top part of the table, the height of which had been raised. The bottom half of the table had been pulled down, creating a right angle, and Louis pushed some kind of booster under Harry’s feet then locked something around each ankle. Glancing down, Harry saw that there was a bar between his feet, forcibly keeping his legs spread open. The booster step he was standing on gave a pronounced raising of his hips so his bum was high in the air. He felt Louis place a hand to his clothed bottom as he reached around to the front of his pants to undo the fastening then pull them down to Harry’s ankles. The younger of the two visibly trembled and shivered before Louis pulled Harry’s underwear down his thighs, letting them fall about his feet.

“Sir, please don’t,” Harry begged hoping that the ‘softer’ side he occasionally saw in his kidnapper would take pity on him. 

“You have no idea,” Louis slapped his hand down onto the boy’s bum, “just how easy I’ve been on you.” He gave another smack, Harry’s body jerking away from the movement as he whined with humiliation. “I put clothes on your back,” another spank. “I put food in your stomach,” spank. “I keep a roof over your head. I let you share my bed for fuck sake,” he delivered three harsh slaps in quick succession, the outline of his handprint standing out proudly against the skin of Harry’s rear. “But are you grateful for any of that? No, you’re not. You’re a disrespectful little shit,” he smacked Harry’s buttocks harder. 

“I didn’t ask to be here,” Harry pointed out, still making futile attempts to flinch away from the sting of Louis’ hand as the older man landed hit after hit on his poor sore bottom. 

“Tough shit, Princess,” Louis said unsympathetically. “You’re here,” he slapped the back of the boy’s right thigh. “You’re alive,” he slapped the back of his left thigh. “And you will learn your place and show me some fucking respect,” he punctuated each word with another spank, the skin of Harry’s ass turning cherry red. 

“Sir, please stop, it hurts,” Harry wailed as Louis continued beating his ass.

“Oh, does it hurt?” Louis asked with false concern. “You should have been a good boy for me then shouldn’t you?” he made another swat to Harry’s ass before roughly pinching and squeezing his reddened butt-cheeks. “If you were a good boy and didn’t try to run away from me I wouldn’t have to punish you and you wouldn’t have a sore ass right now,” he gave a final spank before stepping around the table to stand in front of Harry. “Try and run from me again and I’ll fucking amputate your leg,” he threatened. “I will be conducting a spanking session with you every Sunday for the foreseeable future,” he informed the boy. “Perhaps getting your naughty little bottom spanked regularly will keep you in line. If you’re a good boy, it’ll just be a quick spanking with my hand. If you start acting up then I’ll be using one of the tools to spank you with,” he gestured to the array of belts and paddles. “Understand?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Harry replied miserably, back aching and bum feeling like it was on fire. 

“Good,” Louis nodded in approval before unlocking Harry’s wrists. He moved around the table and released his feet. “Not yet,” Louis intercepted Harry’s attempt to pull his underwear and trousers back on. Instead, he yanked the trousers and underwear completely off of Harry’s body and bunched them into one hand and placed his other to Harry’s lower back as he guided him out of the room. “Go lay on your stomach,” he requested giving Harry a small shove towards the bed as he re-locked the black door. Approaching the bed, he was pleased to see the green-eyed boy had followed his command, though his eyes shimmered with fear and sadness as he struggled not to cry. Dropping the boy’s clothes to the floor, Louis pulled a cream with a soothing numbing agent from one of his drawers. “This will help,” he informed Harry as he squirted some onto the boy’s spanked flesh and rubbed it delicately into the abused skin. “Tell me how you’re feeling?” he requested as he massaged the treatment cream all over Harry’s sore bum and the backs of his thighs. 

Remaining tight-lipped, Harry shook his head, refusing to speak. He feared being honest and telling Louis how much he hated him right now would result in him being re-chained to the table and spanked some more. So he opted to keep silent, feeling grateful that the cream genuinely seemed to be helping a little. 

“Not up for talking, huh?” Louis commented and Harry hid his face in the pillow, not even wanting to look at his kidnapper right now. “Fair enough,” Louis accepted. “But if you have any questions about this at any point you’re free to ask. It’s ok if you’re feeling a little confused or overwhelmed right now. You should be better prepared for your next spanking session now that you know what to expect. Assuming you behave of course,” he reminded. “If you’re gonna be a brat I’ll be even harder on you. It’s only fair,” he reasoned and Harry just bit his lip so as not to retort and tell Louis what a deranged psycho he was. “I can promise you now though that I won’t ever take a spanking too far and give you more than your body can handle. And don’t worry, it’s not a sex thing,” he rubbed soothing circles onto Harry’s bare bum before gently forcing Harry’s head to the side so he could make eye-contact. “I’m not a rapist remember. I might do a lot of fucked-up shit,” he acknowledged. “And I think I’ve proved by now that I’m prepared to hurt you. But not like that,” he insisted. “I would never hurt you sexually.”

His eyes were earnest, his tone gentle. His words certainly seemed genuine and Harry sincerely hoped the man was speaking the truth. But he wasn’t entirely prepared to trust him, especially given what had just happened without his consent.

“And I want you to stop hurting yourself,” Louis told him as he reached for the boy’s boxers and handed them over so he could put them back on. Harry thought it a ridiculous thing for Louis to say given that the man seemed hell-bent on spanking him every Sunday. “I’ll be checking,” Louis stated as Harry stepped back into his underwear and pulled on his trousers, covering the evidence of his spanked bottom as well as the self-harm on his legs. “Do you need a little cuddle, mate?”

Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself and fixing his gaze to the floor. As much as he craved the safe and comforting feeling of a warm embrace, he didn’t want it to come from Louis. 

“I could grab Payno or Nialler if you prefer?” Louis offered. “Or I could ask Zayn but he’s really not the cuddly type. One of the girls maybe?”

“Niall,” Harry requested quietly.

“Alright, kid, I’ll send him up,” Louis said. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me, yeah?” he asked and Harry gave a short nod in response. “Speak up.”

“I’ll be good, Sir,” Harry agreed, hating himself for saying it but not daring to risk Louis’ wrath so soon after his spanking.

As promised, Louis left and a few minutes later Niall appeared. He joined Harry on the bed, putting his arms out invitingly, Harry willingly shifting into the embrace. 

“It’ll be alright, Haz,” Niall told him supportively. “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“What did Louis tell you?” Harry asked.

“Just said you were upset and asked if I could cheer you up,” Niall answered. “What’s going on, mate?”

“Nothing,” Harry sighed. “Just been a long day,” he excused.

He knew Niall didn’t know what was behind the black door in Louis’ bedroom. He certainly didn’t feel like telling him. He definitely didn’t want the Irishman to know that Louis had spanked him, it was too humiliating to admit out loud. He just managed to suppress a whimper at the thought of Louis spanking him again on Sunday and every Sunday after that for the foreseeable future. Perhaps if he told Niall of Louis’ intentions the happy-go-lucky man could talk his boss out of it. But Harry was too ashamed to admit the spanking had happened in the first place. So he just took comfort in Niall’s hug, trying his best to ignore the fact that he felt like a victim trapped in an abusive relationship and too scared to speak out or seek help. 

XXX

Later that night, Harry slept as far away from Louis as he possibly could while still technically being on the same bed. Yet when morning came, he was mortified to find himself resting his head on the man’s chest. He jerked away, not caring that he accidentally woke the man in the process. He shifted back to the opposite side of the bed, turning his back to Louis who grumbled a little before seemingly drifting back to sleep. The next time Harry woke up, he rolled over to see Louis in a nice pair of jeans and a jumper, his hair styled up in a quiff.

“Morning, Princess,” Louis greeted seeing that he was awake. The man perched at the edge of the bed to pull a pair of socks onto his feet. “You sleep ok.”

‘No,’ Harry thought. “Fine, Sir,” he lied out loud.

“Good lad,” Louis responded reaching into a drawer and taking out the little pot of cream again. “Ok, mate, bum in the air. You could probably do with some more cream I reckon.”

Quietly, Harry moved onto his front and pushed down his bottoms. He then buried his face in the sheets and raised his bum in the air, flinching slightly as Louis’ fingertips grazed his butt.

“Relax,” Louis soothed as he rubbed the cream in. “That’s a good boy,” he approved and Harry shoved a knuckle into his mouth and bit down to keep from screaming. Not out of pain, simply out of pent-up rage and distress. “There we go, all done,” Louis claimed and Harry froze in shock as the man dropped a barely-there kiss to his sore bottom. “Get yourself ready and then make your way downstairs for breakfast.”

After Louis left the room, it took Harry a good few minutes to un-freeze from his position. He looked around the bedroom, strongly considering breaking something of Louis’ just to release a little rage and piss the man off. But as he eyed the locked black door warily he thought better of it. He used the toilet and cleaned his teeth before getting dressed and then heading downstairs. 

Everybody was seated at the dining table, not only awaiting his arrival but clearly waiting for him to make and serve breakfast too. Louis was sitting at the head of the table and reading the newspaper, a cup of tea in his hand as he instructed Harry to make him some toast. The other occupants of the table made their requests, Niall offering to assist but Louis insisting Harry could manage independently. Another form of punishment no doubt, given that Niall and Liam usually took care of breakfast. Holding back a sigh, Harry entered the kitchen and popped two slices of bread into the toaster. He was grateful that everybody else had simply asked for cereal as it made things so much easier for him. He took the cereal out two bowls at a time before finally delivering Louis two pieces of toast that he may have deliberately burnt just a little. Louis quirked an eyebrow at him as he was presented with it but said nothing as he bit into it, eyes returning to the newspaper. 

As Harry seated himself beside Liam at the table, peeling his banana and taking a bite, the others discussed plans for the day. As he usually did, Harry tuned them out, not wanting to concern himself with who would be tasked with torturing and killing people. It was far easier to accept his imprisonment if he ignored the sinister deeds carried out by those around him. If he thought too much about the reality of the work they did he would feel physically sick.

Then there was a rhythmic knock on the front door.

“Alright,” Louis grinned standing up and clapping his hands together. “I know that knock. That’ll be Grimmy.”

It was Niall who got up to go and answer the door and Harry raised his eyes curiously, waiting to see ‘Grimmy’ for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> So thanks for reading...
> 
> Here's Grimmy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 12

It immediately became apparent that ‘Grimmy’ was a rather loud and eccentric character. The man swaggered into the dining area, his fashion sense seeming a complete mismatch against everybody else there. He wore a bright grin on his face, his dark hair was up in the most elaborate of quiffs and his dark eyes instantly came to land on Harry, the smile morphing to a smirk as he quirked an eyebrow in interest. 

“Who’s the angel?” Grimmy asked.

“Nick Fucking Grimshaw,” Louis greeted ignoring the man’s question about Harry and moving around the table to meet him in a hug, pressing a loud smack to the newcomers cheek and earning himself one in return. Harry wrinkled his nose at the interaction. “You reek of sex, lad.”

“Fucked the taxi driver instead of giving him money,” Nick shrugged proudly. “Anyway, looks like I’ve missed out on a few things here. Who’s the twink and how soon can I fuck his pretty ass?” he leered at Harry hungrily. 

“He’s off limits, Grimmy,” Louis told him and the man looked thoroughly disappointed.

“Shame,” Nick commented. “I can only imagine what those pouty pink lips could do.”

Harry blushed fiercely and set his half-eaten banana down.

“Oh, looks like we have a shy one,” Nick said. “A blushing virgin perhaps?” he swept his dark gaze over Harry once more, practically undressing him with his eyes. “Any chance you could make an exception to the ‘off limits’ rule, Tommo? I’d love to corrupt this little beauty. How old are you, sweetheart… nineteen… twenty?”

“He’s seventeen,” Liam answered pointedly. 

“Shit, he’s a kid,” Nick swore tearing his lustful look away from the teenager and having the decency to appear a little ashamed as he turned back to Louis. “What have you got a kid here for?”

“He saw something he shouldn’t have,” Louis explained. “Didn’t have the heart to kill him so now he lives with us. Not that he seems to appreciate how lucky he is to be alive,” he added. “Little bitch has tried to run a couple of times.”

“You got a name, sweetheart?” Nick asked moving closer to Harry and dropping into the empty seat beside him.

Harry shifted his eyes to Louis who gave him a single nod of approval.

“I’m Harry,” he said.

“Harry,” Nick seemed to test the name on his tongue. “Nice to meet you. I suppose we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other. You can call me your Uncle Nick,” he said. “At least until you’re a little older,” he winked. “Give it a year or so and I’ll be happy for you to call me Daddy.”

“Off limits, Grimmy,” Louis interjected forcefully.

“Oh don’t be so boring, Tommo,” Nick huffed. “You’ve kidnapped the poor kid. The least you could do is let him fuck around a little with some of the guys and who better than me?”

“He’s off limits,” Louis repeated. “Don’t make me tell you again,” he warned and Harry noted how Nick’s cocky attitude temporarily vanished as he inclined his head towards Louis, a clear sign of submission.

“Of course, Boss, understood,” Nick said not even looking at Harry as he moved away. “I figured I’d take a shower and then we could talk about my trip?” he asked.

“Go ahead,” Louis permitted. “Meet me in my Office in an hour. Is that all you’ve eaten?” he asked Harry, turning his attention to the boy. “Nialler, get him some cereal or toast or something. He needs to eat more than half a fucking banana.”

XXX

After having managed to eat a little bowl of cornflakes, Harry received a quick check-up from Liam. He then made his way to the Library and searched amongst the shelves of books for something that sparked his interest. Finding himself intrigued by a book with a plain purple cover, the dust jacket bearing the author and title seemingly missing, Harry carried it over to his preferred armchair, stretching his legs out and propping his feet up on the footstool. He made it halfway down page three before his mind drifted elsewhere.

He couldn’t help but to think over some of the things Nick Grimshaw had said. Namely regarding the prospect of Harry ‘fucking around’. While Harry didn’t envision himself to ever be the type of guy to have multiple bed partners, he always assumed he would have sex one day. The fact that he was still a virgin at seventeen-years-old wasn’t entirely by choice. He just didn’t know any other boys his age who shared his sexual preferences. At least not any who were open about their sexuality and Harry refused to get involved with a closet-case or be a confused guy’s teenage experiment. He always figured he’d meet some acceptable love interests or hook-ups when he went to college. Of course, college was no longer an option for him. Harry wondered if that meant sex was off the cards for him too and he was doomed to remain a virgin forever. Though he had to admit, he had more options available to him in the psycho maniac house than he ever had at his school.

Nick was clearly a massive sex-crazed flirt. Hypothetically, Harry imagined it would be easy to seduce the older man. He had to admit that the man was fairly attractive even if he did seem rather sleazy. But Nick did seem to take Louis’ ‘off limits’ rule seriously and he had seemed genuinely uncomfortable to learn that Harry was only seventeen. Perhaps he’d be willing to spend some time in a bed with Harry in a year or two. Harry was sure he could persuade Nick to have sex with him if he wanted to, even with Louis’ warnings that Harry wasn’t to be touched. 

Giving up on even trying to read the book, Harry snapped it shut and scoffed at himself for his inner thoughts. It was ridiculous to even be considering the possibility of having sex with Nick, a man he had just met and knew nothing about. He didn’t seriously want to lose his virginity to a man with the nickname ‘Grimmy’. But he didn’t want to stay a virgin all his life either. Still, there had to be a better candidate. 

Ed had always been nice enough. James too. But Harry was pretty sure both men were straight. His thoughts turned to Niall. The Irishman was definitely attractive, especially when he had a little stubble and Harry couldn’t deny that he felt safer with Niall than he did anybody else from Louis’ gang. He wasn’t actually sure about Niall’s sexual preferences though. Nothing about the man particularly screamed ‘look at me, I’m gay’ but that didn’t necessarily mean he was straight. He wondered if perhaps Niall was bisexual. Or maybe he was pansexual. Or asexual. Or perhaps some new sexuality that had come into existence during the time Harry had been trapped with Louis and his boys. 

Placing the book back on the shelf, he tried to imagine what sex with Niall might be like. He automatically pictured the two of them laughing and giggling on a bed, unable to take the situation seriously. So it looked like Niall was out of the question. Clearly his mind had already placed him firmly in the friend-zone. He still found himself curious about Niall though. The guy was a good catch, whatever his sexuality might be. There shouldn’t be any reason why he couldn’t land himself a nice partner. Though he supposed Niall’s ‘job’ and ‘lifestyle’ probably interfered with his love-life. But surely there was somebody who worked for Louis that he could hit it off with. He mentally ran through all the people he had met, men and women, picturing them standing at Niall’s side and judging whether they looked like they’d make a good couple or not. 

Wandering out of the library, Harry headed to the Game Room and occupied himself by throwing darts in the general direction of the board, occasionally even hitting it. He entertained himself with the idea of taping a photo of Louis’ face to the dartboard, confident it would help him improve his aim. The man would probably punish him for such a thing deeming it to be ‘disrespectful’ or some crap but Harry thought it might be worth it. At least, he thought it might be for a second or two before he remembered the spanking session in Louis’ creepy secret sex torture room place. What even was that Hell behind that black door? Harry shuddered, stomach churning at the thought of Louis following through on his promise to take him in there for another spanking the following Sunday. 

“Psycho asshole,” Harry said aloud, envisioning Louis’ face as he threw a dart. “Yes!” he cheered himself, pumping the air when he hit the little green circle around the bullseye.

Deciding to take a break from darts, Harry amused himself by playing on the Pinball Machine instead. As he did, his thoughts turned to Zayn. The man was deeply attractive, no doubt about that. The mysterious bad-boy attitude certainly had its appeal too and despite the fact Zayn had a girlfriend (Ginger… Geri?) the man with the sexy penetrating stare definitely wasn’t straight. Zayn fucked around with Liam but liked to play ‘house’ and pretend to be straight with that girlfriend of his. Gigi, Harry remembered. That was her name. Poor woman. Though really it was Liam who Harry felt bad for. Clearly Zayn was just a classic closet-case, the likes of which Harry had encountered at his school but made no time for. He doubted Zayn would even accept his advances were he to make any. The idiot clearly had it bad for Liam but was too scared or too arrogant to admit it. Harry rolled his eyes at how terribly teen-angst their relationship seemed. Even on the off chance Zayn would go to bed with Harry, the boy could never do it knowing how such an act would devastate Liam.

He thought about the sweet-natured puppy-eyed man who had only ever been nice to him. Liam would probably make for a caring and attentive lover. He would surely make for a sweet and romantic boyfriend too. Harry thought about it. He could see a life where Liam brought him breakfast in bed, presented him with roses, danced with him under the moonlight and kissed him in the middle of conversation just because. It would be a safe and steady relationship, Harry mused. The kind where they respected one another. They would never argue or get suspicious or jealous of other people. Liam was a gentleman and Harry was sure the man would treat him right. He’d treat any person right. He’d treat Zayn like a Prince if the jackass wasn’t ‘playing it straight’ with Gigi.

The more Harry thought about it, the more Harry convinced himself that he could actually have a nice relationship with Liam. He believed they could make each other happy. Harry could help Liam move on from Zayn and realise his own self-worth. Liam could make Harry’s situation all the more bearable. They’d comfort one another and Harry would cease sharing Louis’ bedroom and he’d share Liam’s bed instead. He’d show his self-harm scars to Liam, tell him the story behind each cut. Liam would cry and kiss each one, telling him he never had to feel that way again. Then Harry would open up more, tell him what Louis had subjected him to in the room behind his locked black door. Liam would fight with Louis, beat the man unconscious, then he and Harry would make their escape, fingers laced together as they drove off into the sunset to start their lives anew, Harry’s parents coming to join them just as soon as they reached somewhere safe. 

It seemed a simple enough plan in his head. There was no reason why it shouldn’t work out. He was sure Liam had come to feel some kind of affection for him and Harry couldn’t deny that he’d admired the bulge of Liam’s biceps from time to time. They’d always been able to make good conversation any time they worked out in the Gym together. He was sure they could make a good couple and save one another from the nightmares of this madhouse they were trapped in. Harry may have literally been kidnapped but Liam was just as much of a victim with the way Zayn was treating him. They could be each other’s heroes and give Zayn and Louis the ultimate ‘fuck you’ by running away together.

Harry had convinced himself. It was time to put the moves on Liam Payne so they could fall in love and run away together so that Harry could be reunited with his mum and dad.

XXX

Up in Louis’ bedroom, Harry took a quick shower before picking out an outfit, determined to look his best so that he might attract Liam. He pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans with rips in the knees, pairing them with a white button-up shirt that was almost see-through and clung to his arms and hips in just the right way. The boy tamed his curls into submission, feeling fairly confident that he looked good. Definitely better than normal. Typically he just lounged around in joggers or baggy jeans and large hoodies. He’d never really felt a reason to get dressed up during the time he’d been trapped in the mayhem of Louis’ mansion. Hopefully, the drastic difference would successfully gain Liam’s attention.

Heading down to the kitchen, Harry got to work on preparing lunch for everybody. He took extra care when making Liam’s sandwiches, preparing the man his favourite and cutting them into diagonals because a sandwich just tasted better that way for some reason. He also made a point of serving Liam his lunch first, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder and giving a soft squeeze.

“Thanks, Harry,” Liam smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Harry fluttered his eyelashes and offered his best smile, dragging his hand down the length of Liam’s arm, looking back at him over his shoulder as he walked away, a deliberate wiggle to his hips. He sauntered around, handing plates to everybody else, walking by Liam as many times as possible, running his hand across the nape of his neck or grazing his back each time. Finally, he joined the others with his own plate, delighted that he was able to sit next to Liam. “Hope you like it,” Harry gestured to Liam’s half-eaten sandwich. “I tried to get the beef and mustard ratio just the way you like it.”

“Mmm, it’s great, Haz,” Liam approved and Harry beamed. “You’re a bit dressed-up today,” he noted.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry fake-giggled, pretending to be shy. “I guess I got a little bored. I probably look silly.”

“Not at all, mate,” Liam assured. “You look good.”

“Stop it,” Harry laughed shoving his arm playfully. “You’re making me blush,” he claimed.

Liam replied with a gentle laugh, seemingly a little bemused by Harry’s behaviour but certainly not repulsed which was definitely a good sign. Swallowing a bite of his sandwich, Harry rested a hand on Liam’s upper thigh and leaned in close to whisper a joke into the man’s ear. It earned a laugh from Liam as well as a couple of questioning looks from some of the others, Zayn and Louis included. Fighting not to look too smug, Harry continued taking little bites out of his sandwich and leaning close to share jokes that only Liam could hear. He stumbled his way through one of the jokes, messing up the punch-line completely, but if anything that made Liam laugh harder. 

“Alright, lads, we’ve got work to do,” Louis called out authoritatively before giving out a list of commands to some of the people milling around. “Zayn, I need you to attend a meeting at the old Green Bay Club on my behalf. Take Grimmy with you. Hunter and the Jones twins are meeting you there. Nialler, I want you to have a talk with somebody being brought to the den. I’ll be joining you. I’m very interested in what this character has to say. Payno, I need you to do a follow-up on… you know,” he gave Liam a pointed look.

“Sure, I can do that,” Liam agreed. 

“Good, good,” Louis nodded approvingly as he dished out more orders to the others before looking around the room, his eyes flicking to Harry. “Damn it, somebody needs to keep an eye on the Princess.”

“I’m happy to volunteer,” Nick said.

“Not a chance Grimmy,” Louis retaliated. “I suppose we could take him out to the den with us?” he looked to Niall for his opinion.

“That’s no place for a kid,” Niall stated. “We should keep Harry away from the reality of our lifestyle as much as we can.”

“Agreed,” Liam supported.

“Guess I’ll have to lock him in one of the guest rooms then,” Louis sighed and Harry latched onto Liam’s arm with panicked eyes.

“Liam, please,” Harry begged earnestly. “Don’t let him lock me up. I’ll be good. I won’t try running away, I promise. Just don’t let him lock me up. Please, I don’t like it.”

“Relax, mate, it’s alright,” Liam soothed squeezing Harry’s shoulder and turning his brown puppy-eyes to Louis. “Tommo, come on, mate. It isn’t good for Harry’s mental state to lock him up like a prisoner.”

“I can’t trust the kid not to run,” Louis pointed out.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Liam offered.

“I need you to do that follow-up,” Louis insisted.

“I’ll get it done, Boss,” Liam promised. “I can keep Harry company as well.”

“It’s a delicate situation, Payno,” Louis claimed.

“I’m aware,” Liam replied. “I’ll take care of it and I’ll look after Harry at the same time. We’ll have fun, won’t we, mate?” he nudged Harry lightly with his knee and the curly-haired boy nodded enthusiastically.

“Fine,” Louis relented, his eyes fixed on Harry. “But you’d better behave,” he warned.

“I’ll be so good for Liam, Sir,” Harry said innocently, Louis cocking his head to the side and staring at Harry suspiciously while Zayn shot him a dark glare.

“Ok, looks like everything’s sorted then,” Niall broke the tension. “Shall we make a move, Boss?”

“Yeah, get to work everyone,” Louis continued shooting Harry an odd look for a while before turning his attention to Niall. “When you’re ready, Nialler.”

“Ready when you are, Tommo,” the happy Irishman replied. “It’s really good to see you smiling, Harry,” he added as he walked by Harry and Liam.

“Come on, Haz, I’ll help you clean this lot up,” Liam gathered some of the plates and took them to the kitchen sink, Harry following after him with the rest of the stack while the others made their way to various places to complete their different job requests. “Ni’s right,” he claimed as he washed up the plates, handing them to Harry to dry off and put away. “It is good to see you smiling. You seem a lot happier today than you’ve been since you got here.”

“Just trying to make the best of a bad situation, I guess,” Harry shrugged and Liam smiled in approval. “It helps to have good company too,” he added bumping his hip against the muscular man’s side. “You’ve always been really nice to me. I feel safe when I’m with you.”

“I’m glad,” Liam sounded genuinely flattered, possibly even touched. “I really want you to feel at home here and you should know that some of us really are your friends.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, deliberately brushing his fingers over Liam’s as the older man handed him a freshly cleaned plate to dry. “That really means a lot,” he told him, biting his lower lip and holding Liam’s gaze for longer than was necessary before putting the plate away. 

They finished tidying up in the kitchen before making their way to the Game Room on the second floor. Liam set up one of the latest games on the Xbox, handing a controller to Harry. It was nice just to play for a while. Smashing buttons and beating up computer characters helped Harry to feel like a regular teenager rather than a kidnapped one. He didn’t have too many friends back home, especially other guys, but playing Xbox with Liam definitely felt like something any two normal guys would do. In fact, Harry considered that their little bonding experience might get him well and truly friend-zoned. He needed to create a sexier mood so that Liam might see him as a potential love interest. Harry really wished he’d had more experience flirting with boys. He was fairly confident in his capabilities of charming girls. Typically he just said ‘hello’ and they declared their love for him. He’d never really had the same reaction from the boys in his class though.

Getting an idea, Harry moved to sit on Liam’s lap, blocking the man’s view of the screen. Not only did the playful tactic bring them physically closer together, it also gave Harry an advantage and helped him win the game.

“You cheat,” Liam accused playfully and Harry laughed before swinging his feet up onto the little sofa and resting his head in Liam’s lap, looking up at him with his most charming grin.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry wondered as he fiddled with the fabric of Liam’s t-shirt.

“Sure,” Liam answered setting his controller aside.

“How did you end up working for Louis?” Harry asked. “You seem too kind and gentle to be involved in his kind of business.”

“It’s definitely not the kind of job I imagined myself doing when I was a kid,” Liam admitted.

“Yeah, what did you want to be?” Harry’s curiosity was sincere. “Boxer, Footballer, Pop-Star?” he guessed. “Male stripper maybe,” he teased curling a hand around Liam’s bicep and pointedly squeezing.

“Definitely not,” Liam chuckled. “I actually always wanted to be a teacher.”

“I can see that,” Harry replied thoughtfully. “You’d make a good teacher, I reckon. All the girls and gay boys would definitely have the hots for Mr. Payne. I know I would,” he dared to say.

“Yeah, well,” Liam coughed awkwardly and gently moved Harry’s head off of his lap. “The teaching career never happened. I am actually qualified though.”

“So how did you end up here?” Harry pried.

“Met Louis in the pub one day,” Liam shrugged. “He was with Zayn and a couple of other guys he was close to at the time. I was actually waiting for a date but the guy never showed. I guess the lads took pity on me a bit. Invited me to sit with them and bought me a few pints. We had a laugh, it cheered me up. I got on really well with Zayn. We swapped numbers and we’d meet up every once in a while, just a casual friendly thing,” he said and Harry nodded. He didn’t press for details about his ‘casual friendly thing’ with Zayn though he imagined it involved the two of them fucking. “Then one night my phone rings. It’s Zayn’s number but when I answer, it’s Louis on the other end. Said he needed a favour from me, no questions asked. Then he gave me an address and told me to be there in a car in exactly fifteen minutes. Honestly, it all sounded so shady and I didn’t think getting there that quick would even be possible. I seriously debated not going at all. I came so close to driving on past and heading back home. But I guess I thought Zayn might be in trouble or something, I don’t know,” he sighed. “Everything about the situation was giving me bad vibes but I guess I just had to know that Zayn was ok. I mean, I considered him my mate. I’d do anything for any friend,” he claimed and Harry nodded in understanding though he suspected it was purely the ‘Zayn Factor’ that encouraged Liam to ignore the alarm bells. “So when it came down to it I pulled up the car and waited where Louis had asked me to. Then him and Zayn were getting in the backseat. I could tell they’d been in some kind of fight and I saw that Zayn had a gun. I mean, at the time, I didn’t really allow myself to believe it and convinced myself it must have been a trick of the light, but ultimately I knew what I saw and I could guess something really bad had happened but I didn’t let myself think on it too much. Louis told me to drive and I just listened. It happened a few more times after that. I’d get a call at random times during the day and night and asked to meet somewhere. Then Louis would ask me for other favours. Meet so and so here, pick up a package there, bring us some Chinese food. Eventually I just ended up as part of the team and moving in and I just never looked back on my life before that. I guess it sounds crazy,” he acknowledged. 

“Just a little,” Harry admitted. “Don’t you ever think about leaving?” he asked. “Or would Louis kill you if you even tried?”

“This isn’t really the type of thing you can just walk away from,” Liam answered. “There’s too much at risk for the people you leave behind. Once you’re in this shit, that’s it, you’re committed for life. I mean, Louis’ usually pretty good about not involving innocent people accidentally. Like when you saw what went down in that carpark, it’s very rare that a random passer-by gets caught up in our drama. You were just really unlucky,” he sympathised. “And he’s cool about his employees only carrying out work they’re comfortable with. He’d never force somebody to torture or kill. Not everybody has it in them to do that and Louis understands that.”

“Like Niall,” Harry said and Liam nodded.

“Yeah,” Liam confirmed. “But Niall has his own set of skills that make him really valuable. Then there’s some guys who just collect things, or people, or they just drive people around. If seducing someone is the best way to get something done then Louis’ got people for that. Usually Grimmy. But he’d never make Grimmy shag someone if he wasn’t ok with it. Some of the people who work for Louis don’t even know the full extent of everything that goes on. They only know as much as they need to know. Hell, I’m one of Lou’s nearest and dearest and I’m not even sure I know everything. But the rules of loyalty apply to everybody. Try to cross Louis or stab him in the back in anyway and you’re a dead man walking.”

“He scares me,” Harry admitted quietly. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of him,” Liam reassured. “I know he’s a little rough around the edges and I’d be the first to admit that he can be a dickhead. But he won’t seriously hurt you. The fact he didn’t just kill you on the spot speaks volumes.”

“Yeah, what does it say?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure,” Liam answered. “But he obviously wants you alive. He’s got a soft spot for you, I think.”

“Like you do for Zayn?” Harry said tentatively, watching how Liam became a little flustered and his expression and body language suddenly became very guarded.

“I wouldn’t say I’m soft for Zayn,” Liam wouldn’t make eye-contact. “He and I are just… we’re not really… I don’t even know anymore,” he sighed.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised. “I know it’s not my business but… well, I know the two of you are… well, something. If you ask me, Zayn’s a dick for stringing you along while he’s got a girl waiting for him elsewhere. A guy like you shouldn’t ever just be somebody’s dirty little secret. You deserve much better than that. Zayn’s an idiot not to realise how special you are.”

“I… I…” Liam struggled to find something to say.

“It’s ok,” Harry soothed him. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’m sorry if I made you upset.”

“No, it’s fine,” Liam forced a smile. “I just… it’s complicated. Um, don’t mention anything about me and Zayn to any of the others though yeah? It’s awkward.”

“Right, yeah,” Harry really felt bad for Liam. “I won’t tell anybody,” he promised. “You can trust me, Li.”

“Thanks,” Liam breathed a small sigh of relief.

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied leaning in to give Liam a hug before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Want another game?” Liam asked gesturing to the screen where random clips of the Xbox game were showing on a loop.

“If you like,” Harry reached for one of the controllers. “What about the work you need to do today?” he asked. “The delicate follow-up?”

“That won’t take me long to do,” Liam told him.

“Is it anything I can help with?” Harry asked.

“Trust me, Harry, you don’t want to get any more involved with what goes on around here than you have to,” Liam advised.

“I know,” Harry replied. “And I’m not looking to become part of Team Tommo but I don’t mind helping you out if I can.”

“That’s sweet, Harry, but this isn’t something you can assist with,” Liam said.

“Is it dangerous?” Harry asked.

“No,” Liam answered and he avoided Harry’s eye again, looking a little… guilty?

“Liam?” Harry set his controller back down watching the man carefully. “What’s the follow-up for?”

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Liam tried to brush him off.

“Liam, please,” Harry persisted. “Don’t lie to me. You’re the only person here I really trust. What’s going on?”

“Sometimes we just need to check up on old situations or people,” Liam explained vaguely. “Make sure all the loose ends we tied up haven’t unravelled. I just need to do a bit of research on the computer and make a few phone calls, just to make sure a few things aren’t going to cause any trouble for us in the future.”

“It’s about me, isn’t it?” Harry asked as realisation dawned on him. “That’s why Louis said it was a delicate situation. You need to follow-up on my fake suicide. Make sure people still believe I killed myself and that nobody’s out looking for me. You’ll be calling my school… my parents?”

“Harry,” Liam sighed resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, mate. Please don’t be upset.”

Harry couldn’t prevent the tears that came falling, or the sob that ripped from his throat. He allowed Liam to pull him into a hug, burying his face in the crook of the men’s neck, body shaking as he full-on sobbed. 

“It’s not fair,” Harry cried. “I miss them so much. It’s not fair they think I killed myself, it’s not fair.”

“I know, mate, I know,” Liam rubbed his back comfortingly. “You don’t deserve any of this fucked-up shit.”

“I just want to go home,” Harry sniffed.

“Let it out, mate,” Liam encouraged as he cradled the boy in his arms. “Just let it out.”

“Can I be there when you call them?” Harry asked. “Please,” he begged at Liam’s hesitant look. “I just want to be able to hear their voices. That’s all, I swear,” he fully intended to scream and shout at the top of his lungs so his parents could hear his voice and come and rescue him. “Please, Liam.”

“Alright,” Liam agreed and Harry crushed him into a tight hug, gushing his gratitude. “Come on, we may as well get it done with.”

They made their way to the Library and Harry fought to keep the smile off his face at the prospect of being able to communicate with his parents and let them know to come and find him. Unfortunately, kind, sweet, puppy-dog-eyes Liam wasn’t somebody Harry should have underestimated. He handcuffed Harry to a chair and tightly gagged his mouth.

“Sorry,” he apologised looking genuinely remorseful as Harry glared at him through tear-filled eyes. “But I can’t risk you calling out to them. They’re your parents. They’d recognise the sound of your voice and then we’re all in the shit. Sorry, mate,” Liam squeezed Harry’s shoulder before taking out his phone and making the call.

It was agonising for Harry as he waited for either his mum or dad to pick up the phone. He wasn’t sure how he felt when there was no answer at all. He struggled against his restraints but Liam had him well and securely trapped to the chair. Then Liam was making a few more calls.

“I’m sorry,” Liam said down the phone. “I hadn’t heard… Yes, very tragic,” he agreed. “Thank you for your time… Take care. Harry, I’m so sorry,” he moved over to the boy, removing the gag and releasing him from the handcuffs. 

“What happened?” Harry demanded to know. “Why didn’t my parents answer.”

“They’re dead, Harry,” Liam told him as gently as he could. “Losing both their children was just too much for them to take. It seems they decided they wanted to join you and your sister.”

“No,” Harry shook his head in denial. “No, you’re lying. They wouldn’t do that. They wouldn’t. I know they wouldn’t.”

“I know this is difficult to accept,” Liam remained calm and compassionate. “I imagine you experienced similar emotions when you were told about your sister. I’m so fucking sorry to tell you this. But you deserve to know the truth. They killed themselves, Harry. One month after they were told about your suicide. I’m so sorry. If there’s anything I can do?”

Harry burst into tears, screaming, shouting and swearing at Liam, punching his fists against the man’s strong chest. Wincing through the pain, Liam took every hit and accepted every hateful insult that spilled from Harry’s mouth. 

“It’s alright, mate, it’s gonna be ok,” Liam comforted him as Harry collapsed into his arms, too emotionally exhausted to continue using him as a punching-bag. He took Harry downstairs and seated him on the sofa before making him a hot drink. “Is there anything I can get you, Haz?”

Harry didn’t respond. He just held the cup of hot-chocolate between his hands and stared emptily across the living-room, tear-tracks visible on his cheeks. Liam kept rubbing his back gently and that was how Louis and Niall found them when they returned from their activities in the den. Both men gave Liam a questioning look, Niall appearing concerned while Louis’ expression was unreadable. 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked.

“The follow-up brought some bad news,” Liam answered and Louis quirked an eyebrow, clearly expecting some kind of elaboration. “Harry’s parents killed themselves,” he said, keeping his voice low as though Harry somehow wouldn’t hear him and be reminded of the devastating news.

“Fuck, Haz,” Niall instantly dropped to sit at Harry’s side, wrapping a comforting arm around him. “I’m so sorry, mate.”

Harry didn’t respond verbally, but he did pull away from Liam to sink into Niall’s hold instead, his plans to seduce Liam in order to escape no longer relevant with his parents dead. Louis didn’t speak. He had no idea what to say. He simply stood looking at Harry and his empty expression until Zayn and Nick returned home and wandered into the living-room.

“Fucking hell, who died?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

Louis raised his arm and elbowed Nick in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading...
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 13

Naturally, Harry was very subdued and despondent throughout the remainder of the day. He just clung tight to Niall and there seemed to be a silent agreement that the friendly Irishman was best suited to support and comfort Harry through this challenging time. Leaving Harry in Niall’s care, Louis issued out further instructions for work the others could do before inviting Liam up to his Office on the second floor.

“Are you sure it’s true?” Louis asked perching his chin on his fingertips, elbows resting on the desk as he looked across at Liam. 

“I’m sure,” Liam confirmed with a sigh and Louis seemed lost for words. “It’s such a tragic story. It would have been all over the local news in Harry’s hometown, I bet.”

“Why did you tell him?” Louis frowned. “The kid’s fragile. And he’s our prisoner. We’re never gonna let him go. It’s not like he was ever gonna see his mum and dad again. Couldn’t you have just kept your mouth shut so they could have stayed alive in his head?”

“That’s not right, Tommo,” Liam said and Louis rolled his eyes as he slumped back in his desk chair, putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet on the desk. “Harry deserves to know the truth. I couldn’t keep something like that from him. I’m sorry.”

“Too late now,” Louis said dismissively. “Poor kid,” he tutted. “This shit is really gonna fuck with his head.”

“Yeah,” Liam acknowledged sadly. “We’re gonna have to keep a close eye on him. I don’t like the idea of Harry trying to hurt himself in anyway but I’m concerned that he might.”

“We’ll deal with it,” Louis stated confidently. “Just need to take it one day at a time. Maybe we can get him a kitten or something. How did they do it?”

“What?” Liam asked, his mind still stuck on a kitten and whether a pet would help with Harry’s mental health and emotional well-being.

“His mum and dad,” Louis clarified. “How’d they kill themselves?”

“Jumped off the top of the multi-story carpark together,” Liam answered. “Hands still clasped together by the time they hit the ground apparently.”

“Makes sense,” Louis commented. “The daughter killed herself there. They believe their son imitated her suicide. It’s kind of poetic that they should end their lives in the same manner.”

“Poetic?” Liam scoffed. “Lou, mate, it’s fucking awful.”

“Poetry’s awful,” Louis shrugged. “How was the kid today, before finding out about his parents I mean?”

“He seemed happier than he has been,” Liam claimed. “Almost as though he was making peace with the whole situation.”

“Did he keep flirting with you like he did at breakfast?” Louis asked.

“What? He wasn’t flirting,” Liam said.

“Sure he was,” Louis laughed. “We all saw it. Ask Grimmy, ask Niall… ask Zayn.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t flirting,” Liam argued, blushing slightly at the mention of Zayn. “And even if he was, what’s the harm? He’s single. I’m single. We’re both gay and reasonably attractive. I know he’s a little young but he’s a sweet boy. He doesn’t deserve to be so lonely and it’s not like he’s got many options for dating or love being trapped here with us lot.”

“Hang on a minute, Payno,” Louis interjected. “Are you saying you might be interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with Harry Styles?”

“Well, it’s not something I’ve really thought about,” Liam shrugged.

“Well think about it,” Louis encouraged. “Think about it carefully,” his eyes and tone held some kind of warning.

“Tommo, mate, this feels like a trick,” Liam said uncomfortably.

“No trick,” Louis responded. “But if you give me the wrong answer I will blow your fucking brains out,” he threatened speaking as calmly as though he were telling a child a bedtime story.

“I assume the correct answer is me promising that I will keep my hands off of Harry,” Liam stated.

“Always knew you were more than just a pretty face, Payno,” Louis replied. 

It was tempting for Liam to quiz his friend on his true feelings for Harry. But Liam doubted Louis really understood his emotions himself and Liam had no desire to be shot and his Boss was clearly in one of his more irrational moods. Typically, the likes of Liam, Niall and Zayn were usually spared from Louis’ violent behaviour but Liam didn’t think it a good time to test the waters. Better to leave the shark to swim in peace than to antagonise it for his own amusement. 

“Right, well, I’m really not interested in Harry like that and I’m sure he doesn’t see me that way either,” Liam said. “If there’s nothing else, Boss, I think I better go and get some more work done.”

XXX

That evening, Louis allowed Harry to continue clinging to Niall as he mourned for his parents. Nobody expected the boy to cook while he was in such a fragile emotional state. James and some of the girls took on the responsibility, Louis sitting up on the kitchen counter and acting in a supervisor role rather than providing any genuine assistance. Once dinner was ready, everybody gathered around the dining table, Louis beckoning Harry to take one of the seats beside his position at the head of the table. If the others were shocked, they hid their surprise well. Typically the two spaces either side of Louis were left vacant, only being occupied if Louis specifically requested somebody to sit next to him. Even people like Liam, Niall and Zayn usually only earned such a spot as a special treat on their Birthdays. But on this particular night, Louis wanted Harry beside him so he could ensure the boy would actually eat a healthy amount.

After everybody else had finished their meal, Harry was still slowly chewing on his. He hadn’t eaten much, not nearly enough to satisfy Louis, but he was at least bringing food to his mouth and making the effort. Louis dismissed most of the others, only permitting Niall to stay as emotional support for Harry and asking for Nick to share some of his wild tales from his time abroad.

“No, no,” Louis interrupted Nick. “I don’t want to hear about the work you carried out for me there. I want to hear about all the fun you got up to when you were off the clock. How was the culture? The food? Did you visit any of the tourist attractions? Come on, Grimmy, spill.”

“Alright, Tommo,” Nick smirked before talking at length, each story crazier than the next.

Truthfully, Louis was only mildly interested. But he knew Nick loved the sound of his own voice and that he could talk for hours. He hoped that perhaps all of Nick’s wild tales would intrigue or at least distract Harry from his current grief as the boy slowly worked his way through his plate. 

“I… I can’t eat any more, Sir,” Harry said quietly, not looking at Louis.

Louis gave Harry’s plate a quick once over. He would guess that his captive had eaten roughly half of his portion. He had hoped for at least three-quarters but half was acceptable. He’d try and get Harry eating a little more tomorrow.

“Alright, kid, you can take your plate out,” Louis permitted. “Don’t worry about washing-up. Grimmy can do it tonight.”

“Hey,” Nick complained.

“Problem?” Louis smirked at the darker-haired man with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“No,” Nick sighed getting up from the table dramatically. “Just consider me your bitch for the night, hey, Tommo?”

“You wish,” Louis laughed smacking the man’s ass as he carried his own empty plate to the kitchen, Harry wincing at the action as it made him recall the spanking.

“I wouldn’t say ‘no’,” Nick winked collecting Louis, Niall and Harry’s plates for them too. “I’ve got it, kid,” he told Harry.

“Ok,” Louis stood up clapping his hands together. “What shall we do tonight?”

“We could watch a movie,” Niall suggested. “Would you like that, Haz?”

“Um,” Harry hesitated in his response.

“It’s ok, mate,” Niall told him. “We don’t have to watch a movie. We can do something else if you prefer. What are you up for?”

“I just want to go to bed,” Harry replied.

“Alright,” Louis said. “I wouldn’t mind an early night myself. Come on, Princess.”

“I… I…” Harry faltered, clearly nervous. “I don’t want to share your room tonight, Sir. Can I… can I stay with, Niall, p-please?”

“It’s alright with me, Lou,” Niall said giving the man a pleading look. 

“Fine,” Louis agreed though he didn’t sound thrilled with the idea. “But it’s just for tonight,” he insisted. “You can come up to our room anytime if you change your mind ok,” he let a hand rest on the boy’s shoulder. “I’ll leave the door open for you just in case. I’m here if you need me alright.”

“Um, yeah,” Harry answered awkwardly, unsure what to make of Louis being so considerate.

“I know it’s a bad day, princess,” Louis said sympathetically. “I really am sorry about your mum and dad. They were good people. It is what it is, yeah, it’ll get better,” he squeezed his shoulder as a gesture of comfort before turning to Niall. “Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t try hurting himself.”

“Got it, Boss, I’ll look after him,” Niall assured. “Come on, Hazza,” he wrapped an arm around the teenagers shoulders in a friendly fashion and led him up to his bedroom on the third floor.

“I didn’t realise you’d been sleeping with the lad,” Nick commented from where he was washing dishes in the kitchen. 

“Not like that,” Louis responded moving into the kitchen and hoisting himself onto the counter, once again opting to simply watch the work being done rather than help carry it out. “He just shares my bed. I can’t lock him in one of the spare bedrooms because he freaks out and has screaming tantrums and panic attacks,” he made a show of rolling his eyes. “I can’t trust him to sleep alone in an unlocked room and not try to run. So he shares with me. Doesn’t stand a chance of sneaking out that way. It’s purely for practical reasons.”

“Would have been more practical to shoot him,” Nick pointed out.

“I know, just couldn’t do it,” Louis shrugged. “I must have been in a weird mood that day I guess.”

“Would have been a waste to kill him anyway,” Nick pointed out, “he’s a good-looking kid. I’ll bet he looks beautiful when he cums. You’ve gotta be planning to fuck his beautiful ass, right? The boy’s made to take cock. Someone may as well enjoy him. You’ve already warned me to keep my hands to myself so you must be wanting to have a go, otherwise you wouldn’t give a shit if I put the moves on him or not.”

“I don’t give a shit,” Louis insisted.

“Really?” Nick asked. “So I can give him the Grimshaw treatment then?”

“Fuck off,” Louis swore. “The kid’s head is all messed up. He just found out his parents killed themselves. He’s all vulnerable and shit.”

“Perfect time to pounce,” Nick reasoned. 

“You’re one sick fucker,” Louis claimed and Nick took it as a compliment. “You know what, if you wanna try your luck with Harry, go for it. Might actually be funny to see him shoot you down. Not often you get rejected but it’s always hilarious when it happens.”

“And what if he doesn’t reject my advances?” Nick asked. “Do I get to fuck him?”

“If he’s willing,” Louis shrugged, clearly struggling to keep up the pretence that he didn’t care. 

“And you won’t cut my cock off while I’m sleeping if I do get him to bend over for me?” Nick asked.

“Of course not,” Louis smirked. “If I was gonna cut Grimmy Junior off it’d be while you’re awake.”

“Hilarious,” Nick drawled drying his hands on a tea-towel. “But to be clear, you’re giving me free reign to approach Harry and you’re not gonna torture or kill me if I’m successful?”

“You have my blessing,” Louis claimed. “Go ahead, make a fool out of yourself. But if I hear you’re harassing him or forcing him, then you’re in for a world of pain, lad.”

“Alright, deal,” Nick held his hand out and Louis clasped it firmly in his own. “He’s a little younger than I’m usually comfortable with but I’m hardly a saint. The kid’s hot, I’m happy to give it a go. And with your blessing I reckon I’ll have him underneath me before the end of the week. Or maybe I’ll have him ride me.”

“You don’t stand a chance,” Louis glared. “The Princess is way out of your league.”

“Maybe,” Nick shrugged. “But you don’t care either way, right?”

“Couldn’t give a fuck,” Louis stated confidently. It seemed he genuinely believed his own words.

“Whatever you say, Tommo,” Nick replied not buying Louis’ nonchalance for a second.

XXX

Louis wasn’t able to get comfortable and find sleep that night. The man tossed and turned in his bed for a while before flicking on the television and staring numbly at some dumb show playing on the screen for a while. As promised, he had left the bedroom door open in case Harry wanted to come in and he most definitely was not glancing over to it every few seconds in case the boy appeared.

Getting fed up, Louis turned the T.V off and slipped out of bed. Dropping to the floor, he did a few push-ups, hoping that would help in some way but it only served to make him feel more awake. Sitting down at his piano, he played for a while. Nothing in particular, just random snatches of melody until he became too restless.

He took a quick shower and got dressed, ready to hit the clubs and pull a fit bloke. He seriously needed to have a good hard fuck tonight. Heading downstairs, he found James rifling through some paperwork, the T.V on in the background. He got James to drive him into town and told him not to wait up as he dismissed him, heading into the nearest gay bar and scanning the crowd for somebody worth shagging.

As he sipped on a beer and ignored several advances of men old enough to be his father, Louis’ eyes landed on a man with curly hair. Smirking to himself, he sauntered up to the stranger, letting his hands fall to the man’s hips as he pressed himself up behind him, hard-cock making his intentions clear. The curly-haired man looked around, lips turning into a smile as he admired Louis’ good-looks. Louis noted that the curly-haired man had brown eyes and that honestly bothered him a little. Brown eyes and curly-hair just didn’t seem right to him for some reason but he shook the thought from his mind, refusing to pay it too much attention and potentially risk his plans to just fuck a willing body. 

Abandoning his beer on a nearby table, Louis pulled his new friend in for a kiss, roughly squeezing large handfuls of the man’s bum.

“Wanna fuck you,” Louis growled into his ear.

Under ordinary circumstances, Louis actually had more class than to do it in a dirty public toilet stall. But this was an emergency situation so the less-than-satisfactory locale would have to do. His new curly-haired friend didn’t seem to mind. It wouldn’t surprise Louis if his was one of the multiple names scrawled across the bathroom walls. Deciding that he really didn’t care, Louis yanked the man’s trousers down and took a condom out of his own back pocket. He rolled the condom onto his shaft, spread the man’s cheeks apart and spat onto his hole. He shoved a finger in, finding the man was pretty loose. 

“Mmm, yes,” the man whined, not bothering to keep his voice down. “Just like that,” he encouraged and Louis felt like gagging him. “Give it to me, daddy,” he begged and Louis felt his erection wilt a little.

“Just call me Tommo,” Louis responded. 

“You’re no fun,” the man pouted and Louis rolled his eyes, really regretting his choice right now.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Louis huffed impatiently. “Because I can easily find somebody else without the freaky daddy-kink.”

“Anybody ever tell you you’re an asshole?” the man asked. “You’re fucking lucky you’re so hot. I don’t think you’d pull anyone based on your personality.”

“Whatever, are we doing this or not?” Louis rammed two fingers into him.

“Yes, yes, just fucking do it already,” the man agreed spreading his feet further apart.

Wasting no time and not caring if the other enjoyed it or not, Louis thrust inside of him. He knotted the fingers of one hand into the man’s curls, gripping tight to his hip with the other as he pounded into him, both men panting and grunting. Eyes closed, Louis concentrated on the feeling, trying to take as much pleasure and satisfaction from it all as he could. Ideally, he would have preferred a tighter hole clenching around his cock but a nice piece of ass was still a nice piece of ass even if it was a little on the loose side. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the man panted as he jerked himself off in time to Louis’ rough thrusts. “Oh, oh,” he moaned as he spilled over himself.

Louis fucked in and out of him a few more times before releasing into the condom. Letting go of the man’s hair, Louis pulled out of him and tossed the used condom carelessly to the floor as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Wow,” the curly-haired man commented as reached behind himself to trace his fucked-out hole. “You really gave it to me good,” he chuckled before pulling his trousers back up.

“Yeah, whatever,” Louis muttered. “Any chance I can steal a cigarette off of ya?”

“Of course,” the man handed one over and Louis tucked it behind his ear before unlocking the door to the toilet stall. “Hey,” he called over to Louis who was washing his hands at one of the sinks before drying them on his jeans. “Who’s Harry?”

“What?” Louis snapped his eyes to him with a glare.

“You kept moaning out Harry,” the man informed him. “I know you didn’t mean me because my name’s Alex. Not that you bothered to ask. So, who’s Harry?”

“Oh piss off, mate,” Louis huffed before leaving the club, borrowing a lighter from a lady outside and taking a deep drag from his cigarette. “Lying little cunt,” Louis grumbled to himself as he blew out a puff of smoke. “Wasn’t moaning Harry’s name,” he denied. “Fuck off.”

He hailed himself a taxi and got himself driven home. After a shower to wash away the happenings of the night, he collapsed onto his empty bed, still unable to find sleep. Not that it had anything to do with Harry’s absence from his bedroom of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello...
> 
> We're back for another round...
> 
> As always... *sigh* Poor Harry...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 14

For Harry, it had been a little weird sharing a room with Niall. Sure, he’d shared a bed with the brunette along with Louis back in that little flat when he’d first been kidnapped. But things were different since then. The memory of being cooped up in the tiny flat felt so long ago. His normal life of living with his parents and going to school seemed an even more distant memory. Sometimes he questioned whether it was really his life at all or if he’d always been surrounded by the craziness of Louis and his mad mansion. 

Given that Harry had only shared a room with Niall once before, he had forgotten that the Irishman was prone to snoring. It didn’t take long for him to be reminded. He nudged the other man multiple times throughout the night in an effort to make the snoring stop but Niall always resumed shortly after and Harry failed to block the noise out and find rest. He didn’t realise before just how accustomed he had become to sharing a bed with Louis and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing. In some ways, Harry questioned whether he actually missed Louis’ presence beside him, loathe as he was to admit it. Still, at least Niall’s snoring meant that Harry didn’t wake up with an embarrassing boner. 

He slipped out of the bed and moved to sit on the ledge of Niall’s bedroom window. It was still a little dark outside, the morning sun mostly obscured by cloud. If Harry had to guess, he’d say it was going to be a wet and gloomy day with cold winds and heavy rain, almost as though the weather was choosing to provide a physical representation of Harry’s grief now that he knew his mum and dad had committed suicide. Eyes closing briefly, a fresh set of tears for his parents began to fall, just as rain began to lightly smatter against the closed window pane. Only yesterday, Harry had been so hopeful of escaping from Louis’ clutches, truly believing that he could seduce Liam into running away with him so that Harry might reunite with his parents. He truly had believed his situation wasn’t doomed and that he could just go back to a normal and happy care-free life. That possibility was gone now. His family were dead and Harry couldn’t help but feel it was all his fault.

If only he’d been there for Gemma. She was his big sister. He should have known something wasn’t right. He should never have been fooled by the forced laughter and fake smiles. He should have been able to sense her true pain through their special sibling bond. He should have been able to help her. Then his poor parents. Their daughter killed herself and then they believed their son to do the same thing and so had imitated their actions. If only Harry hadn’t taken that shortcut and crossed paths with Louis and his men in the first place. 

He wondered how it felt, being stood at the top of the multi-story carpark. Had it been frightening to look down at the ground below? Had Gemma been scared when she jumped? Did she feel guilty knowing all she was leaving behind? Did she change her mind as she fell through the air? Did his dad kiss his mother one final time before they jumped off together? Did they cry? Did they blame themselves and think they were terrible parents? Harry sincerely hoped not. It wasn’t their fault and they were the best mum and dad Harry and Gemma could have asked for. 

Looking out the window, Harry wondered about the height difference. The house obviously wasn’t as tall as the multi-storey carpark in his hometown. But did that matter? If Harry jumped from Niall’s bedroom window, would that be high enough to ensure him a fatal landing? He glanced to the bed, Niall was on his stomach, still snoring slightly. Quietly, Harry opened the bedroom window, the cold air wrapping around him and making his nipples stiffen as the light drizzle of rain kissed his face. Would it really be so bad if he let himself fall from the window? It wasn’t as though he had anything to live for and surely Louis and the others would find it a relief not having to babysit him anymore. He would die quickly, right? It would be over so fast he wouldn’t experience the pain, only the exhilaration of falling through the air. Harry bet it felt similar to being on a rollercoaster-ride. It was probably a fun way to go all things considered. For his final moments he could feel like he was flying and touch his freedom with his very fingertips. Then perhaps he’d re-join his beloved parents and sweet sister in the afterlife, if such a realm existed. Even if there was nothing waiting on the other side, at least he’d be free.

“Haz,” Niall said groggily as he sat up, his Irish accent even thicker first thing in the morning. “What are you doing, lad? It’s cold.”

“Sorry,” Harry replied closing the window and climbing down, eyes on the floor as both his and Niall’s stomachs grumbled.

“Come on, let’s get some breakfast,” Niall suggested.

XXX

Entering the kitchen, they found a shirtless Louis already there, the man sitting up on the counter in just a pair of black boxers as he ate a bowl of cereal, waiting for the kettle to boil for his tea. 

“Morning, Tommo,” Niall greeted. 

“Nialler,” Louis acknowledged. “Princess,” he focused his attention on Harry. “You doing ok today, mate?” 

“I’m fine, Sir,” Harry said quietly, eyes trying to focus on the man’s shins but frequently flicking up to admire the man’s torso. He noticed that Louis spoke to him in a gentle tone, soft and kind. It was almost enough to make Harry consider that the man might genuinely care. 

“You want some cereal?” Niall asked Harry after fixing himself a bowl.

Harry’s stomach grumbled again, so loud he found it embarrassing. He turned his back to Louis and looked through the option of cereals before making himself a bowl. Just as he finished pouring in a splash of milk, the kettle boiled. He made to hand Louis the milk so he could have it with his tea, but as their fingers brushed Harry seemed to lose control of his fine motor skills and the milk hit the kitchen tile, half the contents splashing everywhere.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry apologised quickly.

“Fuck sake,” Louis groaned as he swiftly picked the milk up to pour some of the remainder into his tea cup.

“I’m sorry,” Harry repeated, eyes on the man’s back and determinedly avoiding the curve of his ass in his tight black boxers as Louis stirred the milk in.

“Forget it. You didn’t do it on purpose.” Louis told him putting what was left of the milk back in the fridge while Niall was already mopping up the milk that had been spilled. “Meeting in the den today at two,” Louis said to Niall. “I’ve already sent the time and details to the appropriate people who aren’t in the house. They should begin arriving any time after ten. I of course expect everybody who is currently in the house to be at the meeting. Make sure everybody knows. I’m not entirely sure who stayed over last night and who didn’t.”

“I’ll let everybody here know,” Niall assured. “If there was anyone important missed I’ll make sure they know about the two o’clock meeting.” Harry suspected they were referring to Zayn, presumably unsure if he spent the night with Liam or with Gigi. “Do you need me to hang out with Harry during the meeting?”

“No,” Louis finished off his tea. “I need you there.”

“Ok, so who’s gonna look after Harry?” Niall asked shooting a concerned look towards the curly-haired teen.

“I can stay in the house by myself,” Harry said meekly. “I promise I won’t run away.”

“Can’t risk it, Princess,” Louis responded. “He’ll have to come to the meeting,” he told Niall with a shrug.

“Whoa, mate,” Niall disagreed. “That den’s no place for a kid. Harry isn’t a part of all this. He doesn’t need to be exposed any more than necessary.”

“It’ll be fine,” Louis shrugged. “We’ll put some kind of measures in place to make sure he doesn’t see too much. The last thing I want to do is traumatise the kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Harry mumbled. 

“I really don’t think Harry should be involved,” Niall claimed. “We should just have somebody stay inside with him and catch them up about everything afterwards.”

“I didn’t realise you were in charge around here,” Louis stated with a challenging tone, his eyebrow quirked.

“Sorry,” Niall lowered his head in submission. “Whatever you want, Boss.”

“That’s better,” Louis approved. “I’m gonna take a shower and then I’m heading out into town. I have a few things I need to do. I should be back before lunch time. Stay out of trouble, Princess,” he told Harry. “And I expect you to be waiting outside my Office at one pm.”

“What, me?” Harry gaped at him.

“Yes, you,” Louis reiterated. “There are matters I wish to discuss. One pm,” he reminded. “Don’t be late.”

As Louis swept out of the kitchen, Harry’s eyes dropped briefly to the man’s boxer-clad bum. He blushed and quickly looked away as though Louis could see. He scooped the last lot of cereal into his mouth before setting his bowl and spoon by the kitchen sink. Scratching the back of his neck he looked to Niall, asking the brunette what Louis could possibly want to speak to him about. 

“I dunno, mate,” Niall answered honestly. “Louis’ always been unpredictable. It’s hard to know where you stand with the guy. But don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s nothing bad. He knows how hard things are for you right now with the news about your parents. He probably just wants to make sure you’re ok.”

“Doubt it,” Harry scoffed just as Nick Grimshaw literally danced his way into the kitchen bidding the pair a good morning. 

“So Harry,” Nick smiled. “Did you manage to sleep ok with Irish here?” he jostled Niall with his elbow. “I hear he’s quite the snorer. You’re always welcome to share a bed with me you know? Though I doubt we’d do much sleeping,” he winked. 

“Um,” Harry shifted from foot-to-foot uncomfortably, unsure how to respond to somebody like Nick. He had grown immune to girls flirting with him over the years, but he hadn’t experienced enough flirting from men to really know how to handle it. “I… err… um…”

“Any chance flustered stammering means you’d like me to wine and dine you before throwing you down on a bed and fucking you so hard you forget your own name?” Nick asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head quickly, arms crossed over his chest.

“Knock it off,” Niall told Nick. “You’re making him uncomfortable. Besides, he’s off-limits. Tommo will cut your balls off if he catches you talking to Harry like that.”

“Actually, Louis gave me his blessing,” Nick revealed. Niall looked disbelieving while Harry simply glared, not liking the thought of Louis dictating who could and couldn’t court him. He wondered if it all had something to do with whatever it was Louis wished to discuss with him later. Perhaps his captor was planning to gift Harry to Nick as some kind of sex-based prize for his good work performed in Germany. “He practically dared me to try and put my moves on young Harry. And you can’t blame me for rising to the challenge. Look at him, such a gorgeous boy. I’d really like for us to get to know one another better, Harry. How do you feel about that, doll-face?”

Rather than respond, Harry opted to leave the kitchen. He hurriedly made his way up to the top floor, entering Louis’ bedroom just as the man (now fully dressed) was preparing to leave. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled dropping his gaze to the floor as he bumped awkwardly into Louis’ chest.

“You’re alright, lad,” Louis told him, gripping Harry’s arm to steady him so he didn’t fall. “No harm done.”

“Wait, no, I’m not sorry,” Harry insisted as he stepped into the room and glared hard at Louis. “You’re the one who should be sorry, telling Nick he’s allowed to try and have sex with me. It’s my body, my virginity and my decision. I’m not some cheap little toy you can just give away to your mate because you’ve got bored of playing with me yourself.” 

“Fuck sake, I don’t have time for this shit,” Louis groaned. “You’re not a toy, Princess. Nick’s a massive flirt who likes to fuck around. I told him if he wants to make a fool of himself by hitting on you then he’s more than welcome. And you’re just as welcome to turn him down. If he tries forcing ya, I’ll string him up in the basement and let the girls torture him. My girls are a lot more vicious than any of my boys, trust me. If you don’t like Nick flirting then tell him to piss off. But maybe you should just let him bend you over. A good hard fuck might cheer your virgin ass up. Now I’ve got shit I need to do. I don’t have time for your attitude.”

“I hope you die in a horrendous car-crash on your way to wherever you’re going!” Harry shouted as Louis moved down the staircase, taking the steps two at a time.

“Miss you too, Harold!” Louis yelled back.

“Asshole,” Harry grumbled to himself as he slammed the bedroom door shut. He walked to the bed and collapsed down into the soft sheets. Crawling under the quilt, he hugged one of the pillows to himself. Eyes closing, he felt more comfortable and peaceful in Louis’ bed with the man’s scent surrounding him than he had felt the previous night sharing a bed with a snoring Niall. ‘It doesn’t mean anything,’ Harry thought to himself reassuringly. ‘You’ve just grown used to that psycho’s smell. It’s not like you actually like it or anything. It’s just familiar to you now. Everybody likes familiar things. It doesn’t have to mean anything so don’t overthink. Just get some sleep.’

XXX

Just before noon, Niall slipped into Louis’ bedroom to gently wake Harry up.

“Alright there, lad?” Niall asked and Harry nodded as he stretched and yawned. “Come on, it’s nearly lunch time. Get yourself dressed. I’ll head downstairs and start making everybody sandwiches.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled gratefully. 

“No problem,” Niall told him. “Remember, you’ve got that meeting with Louis at one.”

“Yeah, looking forward to it,” Harry remarked sarcastically and the other man laughed a little.

“It’ll be fine, mate,” Niall said. “See you downstairs.”

With a sigh and a groan, Harry climbed out of bed and half-heartedly remade it. He used the toilet and had a quick five minute shower, accidentally re-opening one of the more recent cuts on his legs. He hissed in shock at the brief burning sensation. His fingers quickly found a blade and he added a few more slices to his left thigh. If Louis kept to his word to keep checking on him for new signs of self-inflicted wounds then Harry hoped the man wouldn’t notice the addition of just three more little cuts. It was upsetting enough to think that Louis may well follow-through on his threat to spank him every Sunday. Harry certainly didn’t want to consider the possibilities of what Louis might do if he realised he was continuing to self-harm when the man had expressly told him not to. 

Stepping out of the shower, Harry quickly dried off and got dressed before heading downstairs to help Niall make sandwiches in the kitchen. There were more people milling about the house than Harry had ever seen at one time before. He supposed they were all here for the afternoon meeting out in the den. As he buttered numerous slices of bread, working his way through at least five loaves, he kept shooting furtive glances around himself to see if he could spy Louis. He was unable to locate the Psycho Boss of the Mad Mansion, but he did catch a glimpse of Zayn stepping up behind Liam, hands settled on his waist as he whispered something in the other man’s ear, only for Liam to shove him away and move on. 

“Haz, I can take over, mate,” Niall said taking the butter knife from the green-eyed teenager. “It’s nearly one. You should go upstairs and wait outside Louis’ office for him.”

“Right, yeah, ok,” Harry nodded, still feeling nervous about what Louis could possibly want.

“Here,” Niall pushed a cheese and cucumber sandwich into his hand. “Don’t want you going hungry.”

“Thanks,” Harry said and made his way out of the kitchen, taking a bite as he weaved between familiar and strange faces alike. 

“Harry, fancy seeing you here,” Nick seemed to appear from nowhere to stand before the seventeen-year-old, tucking a stray curl behind the boy’s ear. “How about you and me…?”

“How about ‘no’,” Harry suggested before Nick could finish, darting past him and heading up the spiral staircase and onto the first floor. Standing outside Louis’ office door, he finished chewing down his sandwich, wondering if it would be at all possible for him to stab Louis’ eye out with a pen that would surely be on the man’s desk. He waited impatiently, fidgeting awkwardly, still feeling so nervous over Louis insisting on an official meeting in his Office instead of just talking to him like normal. He didn’t like feeling so helpless and not knowing what to expect. “Hey, you’re late,” Harry complained as Louis finally came walking along at nearly ten past one, now dressed in a smart business suit.

“And your attitude is declining yet again,” Louis observed. “Perhaps I should consider giving you daily spankings instead of just on Sundays, hm?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“No,” Harry objected.

“No, who?” Louis pressed.

“No, Sir,” Harry replied.

“Better,” Louis approved opening the Office door and beckoning Harry inside. “Take a seat,” he ordered and Harry briefly considered taking what was obviously Louis’ chair just to be cheeky but the thought of daily spankings convinced him to take the seat clearly intended for whoever was visiting Louis’ Office. “I think you and I should talk, young Harold.”

“About what?” Harry asked.

“Your manners might be a good start,” Louis told him with a pointed look.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. “What would you like to talk about, Sir?”

“See, there’s my good boy,” Louis praised and Harry stared at the legs of the desk to prevent himself from glaring at Louis. “Given the recent news you have received about your parents, I’m concerned about your mental well-being.”

“Why do you care?” Harry asked. “Sir,” he added quickly. 

“It was my decision to kidnap you,” Louis stated. “Therefore you are my responsibility now. Especially with your parents being dead. Your family all killed themselves. You have nobody left in your life to return home to. So this really is the only place for you now and that makes me your family. I’m practically your new legal guardian, just without all the legal crap.”

“You’re not my family,” Harry lifted his head to meet the man’s blue eyes. “You could never replace my family.”

“I didn’t mean it disrespectfully, kid,” Louis told him. “But look, three suicides in one family. With odds like that I’m obviously gonna be worried about you. Is there anything I can do to help you feel more at home here? Anyway to make you happier. I know you have the history with the self-harm and I want us to get that under control. I definitely don’t want it developing into you trying to take your own life.”

“Why not?” Harry asked. “Everyone I ever cared about already thinks I committed suicide because of you. Would it really be so bad if I killed myself for real?”

“Yeah, it would be,” Louis answered. 

“Why?” Harry challenged.

“I don’t fucking know,” Louis shrugged. “I just don’t want your suicide on my conscience.”

“Like you even have a conscience,” Harry spluttered. “Seriously, why don’t you just murder me, that’s what you’re good at, right?”

“Normally, yeah,” Louis agreed. “But not when it comes to you. I don’t want you dead, kid. In fact, I might even miss you if you weren’t around.”

“I’m sure you could find someone else to bully if I was dead,” Harry stated.

“I don’t bully you,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m actually really fucking nice to you.”

“I suppose you have your moments,” Harry said. “It was really sweet how you shot me in the leg. And it was so lovely that day in the flat when you burnt my arm with your cigarette. Oh and tying me down and spanking me against my will, that was a really beautiful moment we shared. I’m so glad we met,” he deadpanned. 

“Yes, I’m a regular Prince Charming,” Louis remarked sarcastically. “Do try not to fall in love with me. Look are you thinking about killing yourself or not? Help me out here.”

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Tell me why,” Louis requested.

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged again.

“Think,” Louis instructed. “What makes you want to kill yourself. I need you to tell me, kid. I need you to tell me so I can try and help you. I don’t want you to wake up dead one day, Princess.”

“How could I wake up dead?” Harry asked.

“Piss off, you know what I mean,” Louis groaned. “Just don’t kill yourself ok. Promise?”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied quietly. “I kind of thought about jumping out of Niall’s bedroom window this morning,” he admitted. “Mum, Dad, Gemma, they all jumped. It kind of feels like I should too.”

“No,” Louis disagreed. “Absolutely fucking not. I don’t want you dead, do you understand me?”

“I can’t make any promises,” Harry said. 

“Would it help if I got you a kitten?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry answered. “You’d probably get mad at me for something stupid one day and kill the cat as punishment. You’re a jerk like that.”

“Fine, no cat for you, you ungrateful little shit,” Louis retaliated. “Do you wanna talk about your parents? And your sister? I get that they meant a lot to you. It might make you feel better to talk about them. Come on, tell me some childhood family stories.”

“Don’t want to,” Harry declined. 

“You’re always so bloody difficult,” Louis groaned. “Fine, I’ll tell you a bit about my childhood. Let’s think, where do I begin…? Well, I committed my first murder when I was nine,” he boasted. “Dad was so proud he got me a brand new bike.”

“Nine?” Harry felt sick at the thought.

“Yeah, I know, I was a bit of a late bloomer,” Louis laughed and Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “I should have had my first kill by age five at least but Dad wasn’t sure about me following in his line of work. He was actually considering retirement and thinking about getting a regular job and having a regular life with me and my Mum. But word got out. Other people in the game started to think he’d gone soft so a few people thought they could attack. A man came one night when Dad was out. He was trying to hurt my mother. I didn’t fully realise or understand it at the time, but if I hadn’t have stopped him he’d have definitely raped her. But I knew Dad kept guns and knives stashed all over the house. So I grabbed a gun, and I aimed it at the man’s head and…” he mimed pulling a trigger. “Just like that, dead. So fucking easy. I didn’t even hesitate. I just shot him. It felt so natural. After that, Dad realised I was more than capable of following in his footsteps. So he started training me, taught me everything he knew. He realised we were in too deep to ever have a normal life. It made more sense to be the most ruthless killers we could be. You know, this one time, just before Zayn came to live with us,” he recalled. “We took a father/son fishing trip together. We used tiny cut up pieces of some low-life drug-dealer who tried to double-cross us as the bate. Didn’t catch a single fish but it was still a great day,” he smiled fondly at the memory.

“You’re fucking insane,” Harry commented. 

“Judgemental much?” Louis scowled. “It’s not like your childhood was so perfect. Your sister killed herself, you self-harm, I’d say your parents fucked you up more than mine ever did.”

“Fuck you,” Harry swore.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings, Princess?” Louis mocked. “I know my life isn’t normal ok. I know that I’m the bad guy. But my parents loved me. I wasn’t abused in any way. They didn’t screw me up or damage me goods. I didn’t become who I am today to impress or please them. I did it for me. I’m happy with the life I lead and the childhood I had. And I was never too scared to tell my Mum and Dad that I liked cock. I didn’t have to be. I knew they’d accept me. Can’t say the same for you. Your gay ass didn’t have the balls to let your Mum and Dad know the truth.”

“Fuck you,” Harry repeated as tears threatened to fall.

“Great, now you’re upset,” Louis remarked as he checked his watch. “It’s nearly time for the meeting in the den. Come on, keep your head up, love. Do you need a cuddle?”

“Not from you,” Harry wiped furiously at his eyes. 

“Whatever. Let’s get going,” Louis instructed moving around the desk and holding the Office door open. 

“Why do I have to come to the meeting in the den?” Harry asked warily.

“Because I can’t trust you not to try and run away,” Louis huffed.

“I haven’t even got anywhere to run to,” Harry retorted.

“Just start walking or I will drag you out there,” Louis threatened.

“Are you taking me to the den to kill me?” Harry asked. “Or to let all your friends… do things to me?”

“For fuck sake, I’m not gonna let anybody rape ya, how many times do I have to say it?” Louis asked in exasperation. “Your precious virgin ass is safe alright. And if I wanted you dead you’d be in the ground already. Now start bloody walking.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry kept his head down as he stepped out of the Office.

“Come on,” Louis’ tone softened as he placed a hand to the small of Harry’s back and guided him downstairs then outside, walking him through the back-garden towards the den. “Turn around,” he spun Harry so the boy was facing him, his back to the den entrance. “Just keep looking at me ok,” he instructed seriously and Harry gave a single nod. “That’s it,” Louis said as he banged his fist once on the door. “Eyes on me, Princess. That’s a good lad,” he placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, guiding him backwards into the den, just inside the door before it was pulled shut again. “Keep looking at me,” Louis commanded as he signalled to someone out of Harry’s line of vision.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what usually happened in the den. He imagined it to be a similar set-up to the basement. He had expected dark and dank walls. But the walls of the den were actually painted a bright white and the place looked spacious and clean as far as Harry could tell. 

“Hi mate,” Liam greeted from behind Harry’s shoulder. “I’m just putting a blindfold on you,” he informed him before placing the strip of material over the boy’s eyes. “Don’t be scared, Haz. Nobody’s gonna hurt you,” Liam reassured, speaking into his ear so only Harry would hear. “You don’t want to see what’s about to happen, trust me, kid. Is that ok?” he asked after knotting the blindfold in place. “Not too tight?” he checked. “Alright, come sit down with me and Niall,” he took Harry’s elbow and led him through the den. “It’s a low bench and there isn’t a back-rest,” he informed Harry. “Ni’s gonna take your hand and help you sit… there we go… you’re alright.”

Sitting blindfolded on a bench was not an enjoyable experience. He felt slightly more at ease knowing it was Liam and Niall seated either side of him, but the situation was still intensely uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but shiver and shudder slightly as breath hit the back of his neck. He had no idea who was sat directly behind him and the whole ‘not knowing’ made him feel incredibly sick. Not knowing Louis’ location within the den also put him on edge. Harry sincerely hoped the meeting would be a short one. He was grateful for the warmth of Liam’s hand resting on his shoulder and he inched his hand along in search of Niall’s.

“It’s alright, mate,” Niall whispered to him giving his hand a squeeze.

“Alright lads,” Louis’ voice rang out. To Harry, it sounded as though the man was stood in the centre of the room. Somebody relatively near to Harry made a pointed cough. “And ladies,” Louis acknowledged earning a few snickers. Harry couldn’t see what was going on but he presumed the crowd were laughing along with Louis rather than at him. “Our guest of honour has yet to arrive,” he informed them. The sound of footsteps echoed in the den, suggesting that Louis was pacing back and forth. “He’ll be along shortly. No doubt you’re all wondering who our special guest could be.” There were general murmurs of assent. “Trust me, I’m sure many of you will recognise him.”

A knock sounded on the den door, the sound causing Harry to flinch and grip tighter to Niall’s hand. The door made a horrible screeching sound as it was pulled open and Harry cringed. Whispers began to circulate around the den in response to the new arrivals. 

“Who do you think it is?” somebody behind Harry whispered. 

“No idea, but he’s a dead man,” another responded.

“There’s only one person I know who wears shoes like that,” Niall said to Liam.

“What did he do to get on Louis’ bad side?” Liam asked Niall and Harry felt the man beside him shrug. 

“Settle down,” Louis commanded. He hadn’t spoken particularly loudly, but everybody heard him and immediately ceased their whispered talks of gossip and speculation. “Here we have our special guest,” Louis declared and as best as Harry could tell, the man Louis was clearly unhappy with was thrown to the den floor, presumably onto his knees. “One of our very own.” Gasps of shock sounded throughout the den. Harry assumed the man’s face had been dramatically revealed. “That’s right. Russell Smith Jr. Don’t be rude, Russell, keep your head up, look your friends in the eye.”

“What’s going on, Boss?” Niall asked. “What did Russell do?”

“Turns out little Russell here is a cowardly traitor,” Louis answered. 

Harry could hear some faint desperate whimpering. It had to be Russell. No doubt the man was gagged, otherwise he’d surely be begging and pleading and trying to explain himself. 

“And you should all know by now how I feel about traitors,” Louis claimed. “But in case anybody has forgotten, this meeting will be used to give you all a little reminder.”

“Where’s the proof Tommo?” a female voice asked. Harry was pretty sure it was Bebe. 

“Lads,” Louis said. 

Being blindfolded, Harry had no idea what those around him were reacting to. But he could feel the shock and anger radiating from those around him. People were yelling about Russell and at Russell, suggesting horrendous ways in which they believed the man should be punished. Even Liam yelled out some harrowing recommendations and Niall issued out more swearwords than Harry had ever heard in his life, all directed at Russell. Harry had never met Russell before, at least not that he was aware of. He had no idea what the man had done to incur such violent outrage but he certainly wouldn’t want to be in the man’s shoes right now. 

Suddenly, the noise settled down. Harry guessed Louis must have made some motion or gesture to get them all to shut up. Once again, it was just the snivelling sounds of a scared and whimpering Russell Smith Jr.

“Save your fake ass apologies, Russell,” Louis said. “I don’t wanna hear them. I do wanna hear you scream like a bitch though.” This was met with cheers of approval. 

“Tommo, Tommo, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Russell began to babble. The man’s voice was hoarse and he sounded desperately tearful and frightened. Harry felt terrified for him. “You don’t understand. I had to. They were gonna kill me.”

“I’m sure they were,” Louis stated. “I bet it would have been over quickly too. Definitely a better way to die than to what I’m gonna do to you.”

“Please, Tommo, please,” Russell begged earnestly. “I’ll make it up to you, just tell me how. I’ll do anything. Please, we’re friends. Argh!” he cried out in pain and many of the spectators cheered. 

There was some more sickening sounds and plentiful screams of agony from Russell while the crowd hollered and applauded, encouraging whatever was happening, clearly out for blood. Harry was grateful for the blindfold. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of torture Russell was being subjected to. He wished his ears were covered too so that he couldn’t hear anything. 

“Oi, James,” Louis spoke calmly. “Do me a favour and boil the kettle.”

“Yes, Boss,” James agreed and Russell renewed his beginning and pleading, the terror clear in his voice. 

For a few minutes, the audience was quiet as was Louis. Russell was the only one making any noise. Then the kettle made a sound, signifying that the water was boiling hot. 

“No, no, no, please, NO, ARGH!” Russell screeched and those watching roared with approval, clapping their hands together in a thunderous applause. 

Harry felt sick. He was pretty sure Russell had boiling hot water poured over him. He didn’t want to have to listen to this torture session. The screams were horrifying and Harry was sure it would take him a long time to forget them. The fact that people were cheering and encouraging the whole thing was beyond disturbing. Some of the people around him were enjoying this, they were entertained by it. Louis was probably enjoying it, treating it all like some kind of performance and bowing to his doting audience and blowing them kisses. 

“Stop it,” Harry whispered.

“Ssh, it’ll be over soon,” Niall soothed and Harry could detect in the Irishman’s voice that he wasn’t enjoying the den meeting any more than he himself was. 

“Please, I don’t like this,” Harry clamped his hands over his ears. “Make it stop.”

“Harry, just calm down,” Niall advised yanking the boy’s hands away. “You can’t see anything. Just think about something else.”

“Make him stop, you have to make him stop,” Harry insisted.

“Ssh,” Niall hissed. “Don’t cause a scene. Now is not the time for you to piss Louis off. I don’t like this either but just keep quiet. We won’t be here much longer,” he rubbed his arm comfortingly.

He tried to block it all out. He tried to think of other things. He tried to keep his mouth shut. He failed.

“Stop it,” Harry shouted. “Stop it, Louis, just fucking stop it, just leave him alone!”

“The fuck did you just say to me Princess?” Louis demanded to know and the den was silent again save for Russell’s pained cries and whimpers. 

“Shite,” Niall muttered moving to stand in front of Harry protectively. “Go easy on the kid, Boss. He’s just freaked out. We’ve got him blindfolded listening to some guy being tortured, of course he’s scared. He doesn’t need to hear this shite. Fuck, Tommo, I don’t wanna be around this shite. Let me take him back to the house so he can calm down.”

“I really don’t like you telling me how to do my job, lad,” Louis told Niall. 

“Sorry, Boss, no disrespect intended,” Niall replied. “Can I take Harry back home? Please? He just found out his parents are dead, it’s a sensitive time for him. Let me take him to the house.”

Harry dug his fingers into the back of Niall’s t-shirt, clinging tight to the material and praying for Louis to just let him leave the horrors of the den. For Niall, who could see, it looked like Louis might relent and let them go. But then Louis’ eyes scanned around the den and Niall followed his eyeline. As well as members of their own gang, there were a few men they often did business with also there to witness what happened to traitors. Niall hoped Louis wouldn’t give a damn about what they thought, but realistically he knew Louis wouldn’t want to appear weak in anyway.

“Nope,” Louis refuted popping the ‘p’. “I think young Harold should stay and have a front row seat to the rest of the show.”

“Louis,” Niall made to argue. Having Harry stay was one thing but bringing him so close to the action was another. 

“You want to finish that sentence?” Louis asked.

“No Boss,” Niall replied quietly. He knew better than to undermine Louis in front of business partners.

“That’s what I thought,” Louis answered. “Move.” Either Niall stepped aside or Louis shoved him away. Harry wasn’t sure. He only knew that it was his kidnapper stood before him now. “Let’s take this off shall we?” he asked rhetorically as he unknotted the blindfold and let the material fall to the floor. His blue eyes were blazing and his smart suit was splattered with blood. “Now, love,” he took a harsh grip on Harry’s chin, smearing some of Russell’s blood onto his face. “You’re going to be my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry agreed quietly, far more frightened of Louis than he had ever been before (even more than when he had spanked him) and genuinely concerned the man might seriously hurt him if he didn’t do as he was told. 

“Good,” Louis approved moving his hand from Harry’s chin to the back of his neck and roughly forcing him closer to Russell who was hanging from the ceiling, his wrists chained above his head and his feet dangling a few inches from the floor. The man was stripped bare and he was bruised, bleeding and burnt. It seemed no part of his skin had escaped some kind of assault. Harry felt both scared and sick just having to look at him.

“He might find it more fun if he joins in, Tommo,” one of the important businessmen suggested.

Silently, Louis offered Harry a small steel knife.

“No, Sir, please,” Harry shook his head. “Don’t make me.”

“You sure?” Louis asked. “It’s great fun. You might even enjoy it. Just give it a little try,” he stepped up behind Harry, pressing his body flush against the teenagers back as he pushed the knife into Harry’s hand, covering it with his own. “Go on, Princess, just one little stab. It’s no different to cutting yourself, sweetheart,” he whispered the final part so only Harry could hear.

“I can’t,” Harry began to cry.

“Alright, love,” Louis cooed placing a gentle peck to the shell of his ear, the touch so soft and brief that Harry may have imagined it. “I won’t make you,” Louis told him and Harry’s shoulders sagged with relief. For his part, Louis genuinely intended to simply let Harry sit back down with Niall and hide his face away in the Irishman’s shoulder. But then he made eye-contact with some of the people in the end, including some important businessmen. He could tell what they were thinking. They were questioning whether he’d gone soft, whether he was really capable of being in charge. If they considered him weak they may try and overthrow him. That wouldn’t just leave Louis at risk, but his closest boys as well. And Harry. So he had to be strong and prove that he was still dangerous and not to be messed with. In an instant, Louis gripped his fingers tighter around Harry’s and raised their arms before quickly slashing downwards, the knife tearing through Russell’s skin from his collarbone down to his opposing hip. “Oops,” Louis forced a chuckle for the audience as Russell screamed and Harry’s legs turned to jelly, giving out underneath him as he was confronted with the sight and smell of the blood seeping from the new wound. “Whoa, I’ve got you, lad,” he assured Harry picking him up bridal style. “You do look kind of pretty when you cry,” he noted and Harry closed his eyes, feeling too queasy to look at Louis’ face or poor wailing Russell. “Bebe, take over,” Louis instructed and the blonde with enviable curves sauntered towards the special guest. Harry made the mistake of re-opening his eyes just as Bebe was making a start by stabbing one of Russell’s eyes out before slicing off an ear. “Nicely done,” Louis complimented as the others cheered. Harry threw up in his mouth, crying silently as he swallowed it back down. “Have fun,” Louis told the crowd with a smirk as he headed for the door.

“It’s ok if we kill him, right, Boss?” Bebe asked roughly cutting out Russell’s tongue and hitting him around the face with it.

“Sure,” Louis answered. “But drag it out, darling. Experiment. Be creative. Niall, you’re coming with us,” he ordered and a paler-than-normal-looking Niall hurried to join them. “Door,” Louis said and somebody quickly moved to open the door for him so he could step out of the den with Harry in his arms, Niall alongside them. “We haven’t had a meeting like that in a while,” Louis said casually. “It’s good for morale I think. Really brings everybody together. Don’t you agree, Nialler?”

“Louis, why did you make us go in there?” Niall asked with a long sigh. “You know I don’t deal with that side of the business. There was no need for me to be there. I could have stayed inside with Harry.”

“Russell was a traitor,” Louis stated. “He needed to be punished and I needed everybody to see it. A reminder of what happens to traitors should stop anybody else from thinking about double-crossing me. You all need to see that shit. Even the ones I trust most. That includes you, Ni.”

“Fuck, mate, I’d never betray you,” Niall said adamantly. “You, Liam, Zayn, you’re my family. Surely you fucking know that by now.”

“Of course I know,” Louis replied. His words sounded sincere and the gaze he sent Niall’s way looked fond. To Harry, he seemed so normal and human, the complete opposite of what he’d witnessed in the den. “You’re my brother, don’t forget that. I’ve got your back and you’ve got mine. We’re in this together.”

They stepped through the backdoor of the house and Louis set Harry back on his feet, resting his hands at the boy’s waist to make sure he was steady. Niall offered to make tea and carried on to the kitchen. Arm around Harry, Louis escorted him to the kitchen and lifted the teenager off his feet and sat him on the counter before hoisting himself up beside him. 

“You’re alright, Princess,” Louis reassured rubbing his shoulder. “You did good today. Really made me proud.”

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ Harry felt like screaming, but he remained silent, still seeing visions of the knife being dragged from Russell’s collarbone to his hip, the flesh splitting open and the gash oozing with blood. He didn’t thank Niall when a cup of tea was handed to him. He didn’t even drink it. He just held the china in his hands, barely even realising it was there. While his kidnappers continued to talk, Harry just tuned them out and stared at the kitchen tile, the cup of tea growing cold in his palms as the knife slashed through Russell’s torso again and again. And again. And again.

“Oi, Harry,” Louis slapped his face, the impact drawing Harry out of his stupor. “Fucking hell, we’ve been calling your name for like five minutes.”

“He’s in shock,” Niall said rubbing Harry’s arm as he took the cold tea away and placed it to the side of the sink. “That shite in the den was a lot for an innocent kid to take in. You shouldn’t have put him through that, it’s not fair.”

“He’ll be ok,” Louis insisted. “Princess… Haz, look at me,” he called waiting for Harry to meet his eye. “It’s gonna be alright. The situation got out of hand. Ni’s right. You shouldn’t have been in there in the first place. I fucked up,” he admitted. “I’ll make sure you don’t have to be around something like that again. We’re all here if you need to talk about it, ok.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry found his voice.

“Good lad,” Louis approved just as Nick wandered inside. “You’re supposed to be out in the den, Grimmy.”

“I know,” Nick answered with a shrug. “The girls are all putting Russell through some serious cock-and-ball torture right now. It’s made me oddly horny,” he admitted shamelessly. “I thought I’d come and see how young Harry’s doing. Fancy joining me for a swim?” he asked. “I’ll go naked if you will,” he bargained. “What do you say, Princess?”

“Don’t call him Princess,” Louis sneered.

“Why should you care?” Nick challenged.

“I don’t,” Louis scoffed. “Go on, kid,” he told Harry as he hopped off the kitchen counter and lightly gripped Harry’s waist as he helped him down. “Take a swim with Grimmy. It’s not like I give a fuck what you assholes do. I’m gonna shower and head in to town. It’s a bit early but I should be able to find somebody to fuck.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Nick called after him. “So, how about that swim?” he leered at Harry who turned to Niall, silently asking him for help.

“Maybe another time,” Niall answered on Harry’s behalf. “We’re gonna hang out in my room for a little while, do another guitar lesson. Come on, Haz,” he led the boy away from Nick.

Before showering, Louis returned to the den. He praised Bebe for some of the torture she was carrying out as he approached some of his business associates. He had a little chat with them, making sure he was still feared and respected. He then had some of his drivers escort them home before he went for his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Hope everyone is doing ok...
> 
> So, my furlough ends soon and I'll be working again from 27th (July). Luckily I still have a job to go back to and haven't lost it like a lot of people. It does mean I'll have less writing time pretty soon though.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 15

As expected, it was all too easy for Louis to earn himself some male attention as soon as he entered the pub. Taking a seat at the bar and ordering a beer, Louis discreetly considered his options. There was an Asian guy wearing an eccentric suit over by the window. He was extremely pretty. Louis had of course met his share of pretty boys, but this man was on another level. In all honesty, Louis felt incredibly flattered to have gained the man’s interest at all given his unrivalled beauty. On the other side of the bar there was a man perhaps a little older than Louis. He had ‘closet-case’ written all over him. Louis knew the type well. They usually had a wife or girlfriend but they were desperate for a hot piece of male ass. It was easy enough for Louis to convince them to follow him to a bathroom stall, car, hotel room or his own home. But there would often be the ‘gay freak-out’ when it came time to ‘perform’ and while Louis could sometimes appreciate the challenge and drama of it all, he wasn’t in the mood for such a thing today. In the middle of the pub there was a small group of friends who looked barely legal to drink alcohol yet they all had some kind of cocktail in front of them. Among the group was a fresh-faced boy who looked like a younger version of Niall with blonde hair rather than brown. He was undoubtedly very cute but there was no way Louis was going to fuck somebody who looked like he could be one of his nearest and dearests baby brother. There was also the barmaid who had loosened another button on her shirt when Louis first entered. While a lovely looking lady, Louis obviously wasn’t interested. Returning his focus to the stunning man seated by the window, Louis quirked his eyebrow in interest, offering him a smile. 

“Alright, love,” Louis greeted as he sauntered over, drink in hand. “I couldn’t help but admire you back there. Mind if I join you?”

“Please,” he invited. 

“I’m Tommo,” Louis introduced as he slipped into the booth beside the man, draping his arm across the backrest and angling his body towards him. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

“I’m Harry,” the pretty man replied.

“Harry,” Louis repeated before quickly gulping down a large mouthful of beer, green eyes and brown curls flashing through his mind. “Harry,” he said again. “I guess that’s a name I wouldn’t mind screaming out loud,” he dropped a hand to Harry’s thigh and gave a meaningful squeeze. “You gonna let me fuck you?”

XXX

Louis left the pub with a red handprint marked on the side of his face. It turned out Harry was more of a refined gentlemen with standards who expected more to a courtship than the blunt ‘let me fuck you’ Louis had so graciously offered. Not that Louis really cared. It was the other guy’s loss. He simply ventured on to another pub, set his sights on a new target and tried again with greater success. The guy he picked up was a little on the shyer side with a set of dark puppy-eyes that could put Liam’s to shame. He seemed nervous and Louis sensed he didn’t welcome strange men into his bedroom all that often. Perhaps he’d never even been with a man before and this was all new territory for him, not that it was any of Louis’ concern. All he cared about was releasing some stress with a good hard shag.

Thankfully, his shy doe-eyed man was ready and willing. Louis also noted just how soft the man’s bedsheets were and how freshly clean they smelled. He was fairly confident his bed partner had been wearing his best underwear, possibly even a brand new pair. Clearly the man had been out seeking sex just as Louis was. After the deed was done, they lay side-by-side for a while, staring up at the ceiling as they caught their breath, both a great deal more relaxed than they had been previously.

“Cheers, lad, I really needed that,” Louis told him.

“Yeah, me too,” he responded. “Harry doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Louis snapped.

“You kept moaning out for Harry,” the man shrugged, seemingly unbothered. “I figured he was somebody you want but you can’t have.”

“Piss off, mate, I can have anyone I fucking want,” Louis kicked the covers aside and searched the floor for his underwear. 

“Sorry,” the man laughed gently. “It’s not my business.”

“Damn right it’s fucking not,” Louis grumbled as he tugged his jeans up his thick thighs and over the swell of his bum. “Couldn’t give two shits about Harry,” he yanked his long-sleeved t-shirt over his head. “Wouldn’t wanna fuck him if he was the last guy on earth. I won’t be calling ya,” he informed the man in the bed as he stepped into his shoes and pulled his jacket on. “So don’t embarrass yourself by asking.”

“Just show yourself out,” the man replied, content to remain in the dirty bedsheets. “Give my love to this Harry guy,” he teased.

Louis strongly considered throwing something heavy at the guy’s head but he couldn’t be bothered with the clean-up. He just left, the stress the sex had relieved returning full-force as thoughts of Harry Styles polluted his mind.

XXX

“Tommo, you’re back,” Nick greeted cheerfully, getting up from the sofa where he’d been chatting with Zayn. “Manage to get your rocks off?”

“Yeah,” Louis grunted. 

“Good lad,” Nick approved. “I was gonna make a play for young Harold, invited him to come swimming with me but Nialler kinda rained on my parade,” he rolled his eyes. “I’ll just have to try again later. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about that tight virgin ass all day. I need to bend that boy over and give him a good dicking as soon as possible.”

In one quick movement, Louis had Nick pinned to the wall, his arm locked across the man’s throat as he glared at him mutinously. Nick’s eyes widened in shock and panic, hands coming up to try and prize Louis’ arm away from his neck, his feet dangling uselessly a few inches above the floor. Zayn simply watched the interaction from where he was slouched on the sofa, his expression almost bored.

“I’ve changed my mind, Grimmy,” Louis stated in a deadly cold tone. “The Princess is off limits. You fuck him and I’ll kill ya. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Boss,” Nick gasped out.

“Good,” Louis stepped back, letting Nick fall to a pitiful heap on the floor, massaging his aching throat. “Now get out of my house. I don’t wanna see your face for a while. I’ll let you know if and when I need ya.” Quietly, Nick pushed himself to his feet and hurried out of Louis’ sight. “Don’t say a word,” he warned Zayn.

“Wasn’t gonna,” the dark-haired man shrugged. “Smoke?” he offered taking out a cigarette from the pocket of his leather jacket. 

“Yeah, alright,” Louis agreed and he and Zayn stepped out into the front-garden and lit up. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Zayn asked taking a long drag.

“Nope,” Louis declined and Zayn nodded in quiet acceptance. 

“You gonna brag about the lucky guy you fucked?” Zayn wondered. 

“He was alright,” Louis answered. “Seemed like the shy type when I hit on him. Something sweet and innocent about him when we fucked. Then afterwards he got a bit cocky. Told me I was calling out somebody’s name. Lying little shit. Why the fuck would I call out some random guy’s name?”

“You wouldn’t,” Zayn said. “Unless it was Harry,” he dared to tease and Louis glowered at him.

“Oh yeah, and what do you call Gigi in bed?” Louis fired back. “Ever call her Liam? Or maybe you call out Gigi when you’re sticking your dick up Payno’s ass?” he suggested.

“Leave Liam out of it, you bastard,” Zayn retaliated flicking some ash to the ground. 

“We all know the two of you are fucking,” Louis claimed.

“I know, I’m not stupid,” Zayn hissed. “But we have an unspoken agreement not to talk about it so fucking shut up.”

“Which do you like better?” Louis questioned, smirking as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips. “Liam’s ass or Gigi’s pussy?”

“I said leave Liam out of it,” Zayn snapped. “Focus on your own fucked-up relationships. We can all tell you’re desperate to fuck Harry. It’s the only reason the kids alive.”

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Louis dropped his cigarette to the gravel and stepped up into Zayn’s face. The close proximity and anger on his face would irritate most, but Zayn only smirked. “Don’t think I won’t drag you down to the basement and beat the shit out of ya,” he warned.

“Don’t think I won’t hit back,” Zayn growled standing to his full height and glaring down at Louis as the pair circled one another. “Whatever you do with that kid is your business,” he claimed. “And whatever I do with Liam is mine.”

“You’re like a brother to me and I love ya,” Louis claimed. “But Payno’s my boy too. If you end up seriously hurting him I’ll fucking make you pay for it. Just end that bullshit straight-boy routine you have with Gigi.”

“It’s not bullshit,” Zayn defended. “I care about her.”

“And Liam?” Louis asked. “Is he just an experiment to you?”

“Of course not,” Zayn huffed. “I just… I really like them both. We aren’t all just gay or straight. Maybe I’m bi, I don’t know.”

“Well you have to choose one of them eventually,” Louis backed Zayn up against a car, gripping his chin as he stared him down. “If you keep playing games then you’ll lose them both.”

“I’m trying to figure it out,” Zayn insisted. “You should figure something out with Harry,” he advised shoving Louis roughly in the chest.

“There’s nothing to figure out,” Louis said.

“Whatever,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Just ask the kid for a shag, see what happens,” he shrugged.

“I spanked him,” Louis admitted and Zayn’s eyes widened slightly.

“Kinky, how’d he take it?” Zayn asked.

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged. “And it wasn’t a sex thing. It was a punishment for trying to run. Kid needs to learn his place. I told him I’m gonna spank him every Sunday for the foreseeable future until he learns to behave himself.”

“Hardcore,” Zayn commented. “Well, it doesn’t matter really. It’s not like he could hate you anymore than he does already.”

“He doesn’t hate me,” Louis objected.

“He doesn’t love ya,” Zayn countered.

“Does Liam love you?” Louis shot back.

“Fuck you,” Zayn swore. “Are we done for today?” he asked. “I should get back to Gigi.”

“Fine, piss off to your girlfriend,” Louis turned away and stormed back into the house. 

XXX

It was nice to just be in Niall’s room for a while, playing a few chords on the man’s guitar. Harry found he really enjoyed learning to play the instrument and everything about his insane situation seemed just a little less intense when he was in Niall’s company. Things felt almost normal, enough so that he could pretend he was a regular seventeen-year-old just hanging out at a friend’s as they tried to start up their own band. It helped that Niall had such an easy-going personality and Harry knew the man wasn’t directly involved with the nastier elements of Louis’ business. 

“Nice job, lad,” Niall applauded as Harry successfully played a full song on the guitar. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled handing the guitar back. “This was fun but I guess I should make a start on dinner before Louis goes psycho on me.”

“I’ll give you a hand,” Niall offered as he set his guitar back in its rightful place. “But are you alright now, yeah? I know what went down in the den must have been a bit of a mind-fuck.”

“I just wanna forget about it,” Harry said, shaking his head to rid away the harrowing memories of the torture Russell had endured. He shuddered as his mind replayed the hand Louis had forced him to have in it. “I don’t wanna have to be around shit like that again, ever.” 

“Don’t blame ya,” Niall nodded. 

“Do you often have to sit through sessions like that?” Harry asked.

“No,” Niall shook his head leading the way out of his bedroom. “I usually get to stay away from anything like that. But Louis was proper pissed today, not thinking straight. He can get a little crazy if he’s in a bad mood. And some pretty important business people were there too so that added pressure. I’m not sure what they do exactly but I understand enough to know that if they think Louis’ weak they’ll come for all of us. That’s why he was harder on you out there today. It was a show for them and as fucked up as it sounds it was done to protect all of us. You didn’t deserve to go through that though. He could have dealt with it better. He shouldn’t have made you be in there at all. I’m sure he really was just stressed. Usually I’m pretty good at calming him down. Liam and Zayn are too. But sometimes he’s like a tornado and you’ve gotta do your best not to get caught up in all the mess.”

“Will he make me do stuff like that again?” Harry asked quietly as they walked down the corridor. “Will he make me hurt other people?”

“Don’t worry about it, mate, I’ll talk to him when he’s calmed down a bit,” Niall promised. “He shouldn’t have put you through something like that. But you shouldn’t feel guilty about it alright. And trust me, after the shit Russell did, he doesn’t deserve anybody’s sympathy. The guy was scum I promise you that.”

They made their way downstairs and through to the kitchen, looking through the freezer and cupboards as they tried to decide what to have to eat that night.

“How many people are staying for dinner?” Harry asked.

“Not sure,” Niall scratched the back of his neck. “Give me a minute and I’ll try to find out. Back in a sec,” he clapped Harry on the shoulder before disappearing for a few minutes to find out what was going on. 

While he waited, Harry helped himself to a glass of lemonade and peeled himself a banana. He opened his mouth, taking the fruit down his throat just as Louis wandered into the kitchen, eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

“Working on your blow-job skills, Princess?” Louis teased and Harry nearly choked. “Not one for deep-throating, huh?”

“Shut up,” Harry coughed out before gulping down some lemonade. 

“You ever given head before?” Louis asked, genuinely curious.

“None of your business,” Harry told him, turning his flushing face away.

“That would be a ‘no’,” Louis commented and Harry shot him a glare before finishing off his banana, doing his best to act as though the other man wasn’t there. “You ever even kissed a guy before?”

“Fuck you,” Harry threw the banana peel at him without thinking. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he apologised hastily, hoping he wasn’t about to take Russell’s place in the den.

“Don’t worry, you missed,” Louis said calmly. “Pick it up,” he ordered.

Eyeing Louis warily, Harry stepped closer to Louis and bent to pick up the banana peel. Straightening up, he moved cautiously to the bin, expecting Louis to lash out in some way but the man did nothing other than watch him. 

“That’s my good boy,” Louis approved before sweeping out of the kitchen just as Niall returned along with Liam.

“Should be eight of us for dinner,” Niall informed Harry. “Liam suggested pasta-bake.”

“Sure,” Harry agreed rummaging through the cupboards for the required ingredients. 

“You doing alright, mate?” Liam asked Harry as stepped further into the kitchen to help. 

“Um, yeah, I’m fine,” Harry offered a weak smile as the man with the puppy-eyes gave him a sympathetic gaze. “Just another day in the life of a kidnapped teenager, right?” he tried to joke but it simply wasn’t funny. 

“Seriously, kid, I worry about you,” Liam said. 

“I’ll be ok,” Harry shrugged. “Better than Russell anyway,” he added gravely. “Is he still…?” he trailed off.

“He’s dead,” Liam stated. “Most of the guys have gone home now. A few have got stuck on clean-up duty. Best not to think about it, yeah.”

“I guess,” Harry started on grating cheese while Liam sliced up bacon and tomatoes and Niall ate Cheerio’s out of the cereal box. “Did Russell have a family?” he couldn’t help but ask. “Parents… siblings… kids?”

“I’m not too sure,” Liam admitted.

“No kids,” Niall confirmed. “He’s got brothers though. Can’t remember if its four or five. And I think there’s one sister. Mums in prison, dads dead, but there’s still a grandma alive.”

“What happens to them?” Harry asked. “Does somebody let them know Russell’s passed away or do they just spend the rest of their lives not knowing what the hell happened when he never goes back home.”

“It’s not like we can just pay them a visit with a bouquet flowers and say ‘sorry, but we killed Russell’,” Liam pointed out. 

“So he just becomes an unsolved missing person mystery case?” Harry sighed.

“It’s part of the life we lead,” Niall shrugged. “Not a nice part,” he acknowledged. “But we’ve gotta look out for each other and stick to the rules. Besides, I already told you, Russell doesn’t deserve your sympathy. He wasn’t a good guy. None of us here really are.”

“Um, why don’t we play ‘I Spy’?” Liam suggested and Harry and Niall both rolled their eyes but humoured him by playing a few rounds of the game. 

XXX

As dinner was served, Louis took his seat at the head of the table. He then requested that Harry take the seat beside him. Harry swallowed, looking to Niall nervously who gave him an encouraging nod. Sitting down, Harry accepted the glass of wine Louis poured for him. Once everybody was seated and had a drink in their hand, Louis stood and made a toast to the recently deceased Russell.

“May he rot in Hell,” Louis declared with a wry grin.

“Rot in Hell,” the other occupants of the table chanted.

Harry remained silent and simply set his glass down before lifting his knife and fork to dig into his meal. Small-talk travelled around the table, but Harry didn’t join in. He just chewed down his food and sipped at his wine, wondering why Louis had requested him to sit beside him when usually the chairs either side of him were to be left empty. He hoped Louis didn’t intend on making this a permanent seating arrangement. Not that Louis had any bad eating or dining habits. In fact, his table manners were surprisingly good.

“You gonna come down the pub with us tonight, Tommo?” Ed asked from further down the table. 

“No, I think I’m just gonna stay in and have a movie night with young Harold,” Louis replied, smirking as Harry gaped at him with wide eyes. “That’s not a problem is it, Princess?” he challenged.

“No, Sir,” Harry averted his gaze and concentrated on his plate. Hopefully, he could just go to bed early and sleep while Louis watched T.V. 

After everybody had finished eating, Harry gathered up all the empty plates and set to work on washing everything up. He turned the kitchen radio on, singing along absentmindedly and shimmying to the beat. He was scrubbing pasta sauce off the third plate when a pair of hands firmly groped his rear. 

Dropping the plate, he released an undignified squeal, hands splashing out of the soapy water as he whirled around to face his attacker. He was startled to find himself facing one of the women. She had stayed for dinner but Harry wasn’t sure of her name. An amused smirk formed on her mouth as she raked her eyes up and down his person, mentally un-dressing him with her brown eyes. 

“I’ve been dying to get you alone,” the woman claimed pressing her body against his, one hand slipping under his shirt while the other ventured between his legs. 

“Get off me,” Harry shoved her away, glaring at the woman who looked closer to his mum’s age than his own. “Niall!” he called out.

“Ssh, ssh, ssh,” she invaded his space again, hands roaming all over him. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to make you feel good.” 

“Don’t touch me,” Harry complained as she squeezed his bum. “Niall!” he shouted again. “Liam!”

He made to move by the woman but she blocked his exit from the kitchen, gripping his upper-arms roughly as she squashed her large breasts up against his front and smashed her lips onto his, desperately trying to probe his mouth with her tongue. Harry recoiled, doing his best to pull away but unwilling to actually hit out at a woman. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Louis thundered as he yanked the woman back by her hair, carelessly throwing her to the kitchen floor, a handful of her cheap hair extensions caught in his grip.

“Ow, fuck,” the woman hissed as she smashed her elbow on the tile. “Shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she apologised as Louis moved closer and placed one foot on her head, keeping her on the ground. “Please, Tommo, I’m sorry.”

“I believe I made it clear that the Princess was off limits,” Louis said. “Any particular reason you think the rules don’t apply to you, Janine?” He added more of his weight onto the foot stomping down on her head.

“Sorry, please, sorry, sorry, sorry,” Janine mumbled out, her face turning very red.

“You will be,” Louis stated calmly. He moved his foot off her head then swung it into her face, breaking the woman’s nose. He then grabbed her hair, dragged her to the kitchen sink and dunked her head into the soapy water, holding her down for several long seconds before pulling her back up. “Perhaps a few nights in the basement will sort you out.”

“No, no, please,” Janine coughed and spluttered, water dripping from her hair. 

“Shut up you perverted old slag,” Louis warned as he gripped her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen to take her down to the basement.

Eyes wide from what he had witnessed, Harry simply turned back to the kitchen sink and resumed the washing-up. He had just finished drying everything off and putting it away when Louis returned.

“You alright, Princess?” Louis checked and Harry nodded mutely. “Words, Harry.”

“I’m fine,” Harry dried his hands off on the tea-towel before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Did she hurt you?” Louis asked. 

“No,” Harry shook his head. “Just touched me a bit and kissed me. Well, tried to. I didn’t open my mouth so I don’t think it really counts.”

“She had no right to treat you like that,” Louis stated.

“I know,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Unlike you, I actually understand the difference between right and wrong.”

“You should have just smacked her in the face as soon as she made you uncomfortable,” Louis said. 

“I don’t hit women,” Harry replied. 

“She’d have done a lot worse than try to kiss ya if I hadn’t come in and stopped her,” Louis pointed out. “You could try saying ‘thank you’ to me instead of acting all superior with your good boy morals and shit.”

“Didn’t need your help,” Harry grumbled. “Don’t try and act like you’re some hero. You’re the bad guy, remember?”

“And you’re welcome,” Louis remarked sardonically with an over-the-top bow. “There’s a lot of people who work for me. Quite a few of them would love to get their hands on you. It was only a matter of time before somebody tried. It won’t be the last time, kid. Somebody else will try their luck sooner or later. When that happens… maybe I’ll just leave them to it. I am the bad guy after all,” he sneered.

“Why did you help me?” Harry asked. “Why not Liam or Niall?”

“Don’t look so betrayed,” Louis told him. “They’ve already gone out to the pub with the others. Now, are you gonna come and watch some movies with me in the living-room or not?”

“No,” Harry shook his head in refusal. 

“Fine,” Louis shrugged taking a bottle of beer out of the fridge and a large bag of Doritos from the cupboard. “Get the fuck to bed then. I don’t wanna see your face.”

Head down, Harry hurried away, climbing the multiple staircases until he reached Louis’ bedroom. He made a point of slamming the door shut just to irritate the man, but the house was so big Louis probably didn’t even hear it. Walking further into the large room, he dropped onto the bed atop the covers, reaching for Louis’ teddy-bear and hugging him to his chest. 

“Louis’ such a dick,” Harry claimed. “You must know that better than anyone, right, Mr. Fluffy Boots?” he asked. “Fuck sake,” he grimaced to himself as it registered that he was talking to a teddy-bear. “This place is driving me crazy,” he hugged Mr. Fluffy Boots tighter. “Actually, it’s not the house. It’s just him. Seriously, what even is his problem? Why the fuck did he have to kidnap me? He could have just let me go. I wouldn’t have told anyone what happened. I’d have just gone to school and carried on with my life. He’s an asshole. A crazy psycho asshole and I fucking hate him. I don’t want to be here. I can’t do it anymore,” he began to sob. “This isn’t fair. I don’t belong here. I should be… I should be with Mum, Dad and Gemma… I should be with Mum, Dad and Gemma,” he repeated. “Don’t look at me like that,” he told the bear sternly. “It’s the only way I can be free. I don’t know what happens when you die but I have to believe I’ll be with my family again. Louis won’t care,” he claimed. “He’ll probably be relieved. Niall and Liam might be a little sad but I’m sure they’ll understand. It’s for the best, isn’t that right, Mr. Fluffy Boots,” he gave the teddy a big squeeze and dropped a kiss to the top of his head before placing him back on Louis’ pillow. 

Moving off the bed, Harry absentmindedly hummed a song to himself as he neatened up the bed-sheets. Then he walked to the window and opened it as wide as it would go. Still humming to himself, he climbed up onto the window ledge and stood on shaky legs, holding onto the window frame as he looked down at the ground below. The fall would certainly kill him. He just needed to step out and it would all be over. It would even feel like he was flying before he met his death. That must be a fairly pleasant way to go, Harry reasoned. Just one little step.

More than ten minutes later, Harry was still stood on the window ledge, gripping tight to the frame, his legs immobile as he stared down at the ground far below. He kept telling himself to just step out, to jump, but his body seemed unwilling to co-operate. His sister had done it, his parents too, now it was his turn. Just one step and they could be a family again.

He thought about the first time he ever met Louis, taking a short-cut through the carpark and witnessing a total blood bath. Then Louis had aimed a gun at him but never pulled the trigger. At least not until he crashed the man’s car, then he shot him in the leg. He also burned him with a cigarette, said awful things, made terrible threats, spanked him and made him listen to Russell be tortured. Once again he relived the way Louis had forced his hand to hold the knife and stab the man with it. His stomach churned unpleasantly. He didn’t belong in a place like this surrounded by people like Louis. He would be better off dead, he just had to take the leap. 

He spent another five minutes trying to convince himself to step off the damn ledge. But he was just too scared. Clearly his parents and sister were more courageous than he was. He just couldn’t do it. Tears clinging to his lashes, Harry carefully stepped back into the safety of Louis’ bedroom. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised tearfully looking skywards. “I want to be with you,” he insisted hoping his family could hear him. “I want that more than anything. But I can’t do it. I’m not as brave as you. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

He closed the window and shut the curtains too. He stared around the bedroom miserably, still very much a prisoner with no real hope of escape. But there was something he could do to cope with everything, even if the relief was only temporary. Throwing his shirt aside and dropping his trousers, he stepped into the shower and picked up his precious silver friend. He dug the instrument into the flesh of his thigh, wincing as he pierced the skin. Then he dragged the blade across, slicing his skin open and creating a tiny red river. First he felt the sting. The feeling then morphed into a burning sensation, one that felt strangely good. It gave way to a dull ache and Harry longed for the burning again for that was the part he enjoyed. So he slashed his skin apart again, trying to savour the intoxicating burn but it never lasted nearly long enough. The blade kept whispering to him, urging him to cut again and he obeyed without hesitation. 

Twenty-one cuts later, the shame kicked in as well as the insane itchiness on his cut-up legs. He slipped off his underwear, tossing them by the door to the shower before turning the water on, watching the blood wash away down the drain. There were just three more days to Sunday. If Louis followed through on his plan to spank Harry every Sunday, the man would see the newer self-harm scars. There was no way for Harry to cover them up or hide them. He could only hope the spanking session wouldn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Hope you're all doing ok...
> 
> Though I guess we're all kind of used to 2020 being such a 'blah' year at this point...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 16

It was Saturday and Harry was quietly preparing sandwiches in the kitchen. He was very conscious of the fact it would be Sunday tomorrow. A full week since Louis had first spanked him with promises of a repeat every Sunday. He silently prayed that Louis had forgotten and nothing would happen. He could hear people laughing and talking loudly in the living-room. There was an impatient shout demanding to know how long lunch would be.

“Just a minute,” Harry called back. He cut Niall and Liam’s sandwiches diagonally knowing that was how they preferred it. He cut the crusts off for Perrie and divided Bebe and Cara’s sandwiches into four squares while cutting Ed’s horizontally. As for the woman who was now impatiently huffing about Harry taking too long (Alice, he believed her name was) Harry chewed off his thumb nails and stuffed them into her grated cheese sandwich. He deliberately added pickle to Zayn’s sandwich knowing the man didn’t like it (he had been spending every night at his girlfriend’s house and Liam looked like a lost puppy without him). He also deliberately ‘forgot’ to put butter on Louis’ sandwich. An older male named Trent who sported a facial tattoo and laughed like a hyena was also in the living-room awaiting his lunch. Harry had seen him in passing a handful of times and always got bad vibes from him. Earlier that day, the man had slinked close to him and commented on his ‘fuckable ass’ when nobody was close enough to hear. So he spat in the man’s tuna sandwich before he made a start on carrying plates out and handing them to the appropriate person. 

“That’s beautiful, Haz,” Niall smiled.

“Thank you,” Liam said.

“Cheers, lad,” Perrie beamed at him.

“Oi, where’s my fucking butter, Princess?” Louis demanded to know after taking a bite.

“Mate, I hate pickle,” Zayn complained spitting his mouthful back out and Liam cast a semi-amused look to Harry who gave him a sly wink. 

“Sorry,” Harry shrugged innocently.

“Here, take it down to our guests in the basement,” Louis handed his plate to Zayn. “You,” he pointed at Harry. “Kitchen, now. You’re not gonna fuck it up this time,” he followed after Harry and supervised as he remade the sandwiches. “I suppose you did that on purpose.”

“No,” Harry denied.

“Liar,” Louis replied in a bored tone. “Your ass is gonna fucking feel it tomorrow… that’s right,” he smirked as Harry’s eyes widened. “I haven’t forgotten about our new Spanking Sundays. Deliberately forgetting to butter my bread won’t seem so funny when I’m giving your ass a tanning tomorrow will it?”

“I… I… please, it was an accident, I promise,” Harry said. “It won’t happen again, Sir.”

“I’m sure it won’t,” Louis stated coolly taking his and Zayn’s newly made sandwiches back into the living-room.

Harry lingered in the kitchen, preparing himself crackers with butter, cheese and cucumber as he worried about being spanked again the next day. His cheeks burned as he recalled the humiliation of when it happened the first time and how helpless he had been, too powerless to stop Louis. Of course, when it came to Louis Tomlinson, Harry was always powerless. He considered the possibility of telling one of the others, thinking that Niall or Liam might care enough to step in and put a stop to it. But that would mean admitting he had been spanked by Louis in the first place. He really didn’t want anybody to know and he worried that telling somebody might only backfire. Louis could be angry at him and lash out by degrading him further or incorporating harsher punishments. So he stayed silent, finishing up his crackers and cheese in the kitchen before filling the sink with water and washing-up liquid, Louis’ workers coming in and leaving their empty plates on the side for him to clean.

“Need help?” Liam asked as he entered carrying a few plates. 

“I’m alright,” Harry answered with a small smile. “It gives me something to do,” he shrugged. 

“You sure?” Liam checked.

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” Harry assured as he dragged the sponge over a plate. 

“Well how about some company?” Liam offered. “I’ve got nothing to do for a couple of hours.”

“Don’t you want to hang with the others?” Harry asked him. “I thought I heard one of them say something about going to the Game Room.”

“Yeah, they’ve gone up to have a Poker tournament,” Liam said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. “It’s not really my kind of game.”

“Is that really it or are you just avoiding Zayn?” Harry replied gently sending the man a sympathetic smile. 

“Maybe,” Liam said quietly ducking his eyes to the ground. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Harry asked setting the next plate onto the draining board. 

“No, it’s fine,” Liam waved the suggestion away. “I just… I’m done waiting around for Zayn to pick me. If he really wanted me the way I’ve always wanted him it should have already happened by now. I never wanted to admit it to myself before but he picked Gigi over me a long time ago when he first moved in with her. I can’t just wait around for him to change his mind and choose me instead when it probably isn’t going to happen.”

“He’s an idiot,” Harry claimed. “You can do better.”

“Maybe,” Liam sighed. “I just need to move on. Meet some new people.”

“Can you do that?” Harry asked. “I mean, your job and your lifestyle, doesn’t that put any normal person in danger?”

“It’s a risk,” Liam acknowledged. “But there are plenty who make it work without their families ever knowing what it is they really do. I’d never want to bring somebody else into this kind of life but I think I need to get out and have a few casual hook-ups just to get Zayn out of my system.”

“Makes sense I guess,” Harry commented. “Not that I know much about relationships. Or anything. Guess I never will now.”

“You could have your pick of the guys,” Liam said. “Even the straightest of men who work for Louis would turn gay for you.”

“No offence, but most of the guys who work for Louis are disgusting assholes and I wouldn’t want to date them even if Louis would allow it,” Harry replied.

“Fair point,” Liam clucked his tongue sympathetically. “There’s always Louis though,” he said and Harry looked at him as though he’d grown an extra head. “I know that might sound like a crazy idea but I know my friend and trust me when I say that he cares about you.”

“Are we talking about the same Louis?” Harry spluttered out a laugh. “Your psycho boss doesn’t care about me. He doesn’t even like me. He just wants to make sure I don’t escape because I’ve seen and know too much about you all.”

“That’s partly true, you have seen too much,” Liam admitted. “But honestly, mate, Louis cares about you. I doubt he realises it himself yet but he does. You must see it a little.”

“Yeah right,” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes as he began drying the plates and putting them away. “Next you’ll be telling me that he was just trying to be flirtatious when he shot me in the leg and that taking me out to the den while Russell was tortured was his idea of a romantic date.”

“Louis’ pretty fucked in the head, he probably would think it was romantic,” Liam commented as Harry continued drying the newly cleaned plates. “He’s never had a serious relationship before, only one-night stands and a couple of fuck-buddies here and there. The two of you might actually be good together. I reckon you could bring out a softer side to him.”

“There is no softer side, he’s a monster,” Harry said. 

“That’s not fair,” Liam defended. “Just… forget I said anything,” he shrugged. “I guess I’m a hopeless romantic, always thinking impossible relationships will triumph in the end. You and Louis… me and Zayn… I’m stupid to think it could work.”

“You’re not stupid,” Harry told him kindly. “You should go out tonight,” he suggested. “Dress nice, have a beer, meet a handsome stranger and go back to his place. Then brag about it loudly tomorrow and make sure Zayn hears. I’ll bet it’ll make him crazy jealous.”

“Maybe,” Liam mused. “It won’t make him leave Gigi though. Maybe I’ll just stay in and watch movies.”

“Take it from someone who is forced to stay in all the time… go out, live your life and have fun,” Harry implored. “I was kidnapped and now I’m trapped in this house forever. You’re not. Go out and enjoy whatever it is a Saturday night has to offer. Don’t take your freedom for granted.”

XXX

Later that evening, Harry found himself sitting on the living-room floor in front of the open fire while Perrie painted his nails. He received a little teasing over it from Louis who was lounged on the sofa watching T.V but chose to ignore him. He was waiting for his fingers to dry when there was an urgent knocking at the door. It was Niall who went to answer it, a panicked Cara and Ed hurrying inside.

“We’ve got trouble,” Ed declared and Louis sat up straight, muting the television and looking very serious.

“It’s Russell’s family,” Cara explained. “They know we killed him.”

“They seem to know a lot more than anyone should,” Ed added. “Russell must have told them something before he died.”

“And now they want revenge,” Cara stated. “Word on the street is that they’re teaming up with some of your enemies and they’re planning some kind of attack.”

“When?” Perrie asked standing up and looking ready for a fight. 

“We’re not sure,” Ed sighed and Harry looked to Louis who wore a deep frown. “We have a few leads. James and Bebe are looking into things and we have people covering their houses, work places and anywhere else they might show up but they seem to have gone into hiding.”

“Quite successfully too,” Cara added. “We don’t know much else at this point, but it seems they know about a meeting you have next Tuesday,” Cara said. “The one out of town. It seems plausible that they might be planning to attack you there.”

“Well that’s just rude,” Louis remarked. “Now I have to reschedule everything. Fuck,” he swore. “I’ll be in my Office. Keep up the good work,” he told them. “Stay out of trouble,” he added to Harry ruffling his hair as he moved by.

As Louis headed upstairs, the others began talking about the situation, worrying about themselves, about Louis, and the plots for some kind of attack. They all seemed concerned which made Harry feel ill at ease. It didn’t seem like such situations happened all that often and they genuinely seemed a little scared. Harry hoped that the current drama might make Louis forget about his plans to spank him the next day. If he was lucky, perhaps Russell’s family would turn out to be Police Officers or members of MI5 or something and they would actually end up rescuing him. 

XXX

Things were tense. While nobody was really talking to Harry or explaining to him about anything that was going on, it was obvious that everybody was feeling stressed and worried. He thought it best to just keep quiet and stay out of people’s way. He went to bed earlier than normal, spreading out on the mattress and making the most of being alone until Louis came in. 

As the older man closed the door, Harry rolled over onto his side of the bed, not saying anything as Louis went to brush his teeth before he stripped to his boxers and climbed in. Somehow, he could just sense that his kidnapper was staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He told himself that he didn’t care and kept his back to Louis as he tried to forcibly conjure fun and happy dreams. Instead, he found himself paying extra attention to the man beside him, listening to him fidget, breathe and sigh. After several minutes, Louis kicked the covers off and moved away from the bed. He seated himself at the piano, running his fingers over the keys.

Sitting up, Harry watched the man’s silhouette, wondering how Louis was able to play so beautifully even in the darkness and resenting the fact that the peaceful music was interrupting his attempt to sleep. He didn’t dare to voice any complaint. It was evident that Louis was stressed about the possibility of Russell’s family seeking revenge on them all somehow. It surely wouldn’t be wise for Harry to piss the tattooed man off. After a while, the piano playing stopped and Louis spun around on the stool, looking straight at Harry.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Louis asked.

“Same reason you’re not,” Harry shrugged, being sure not to sound too sassy. “I’m worried about this revenge attack.”

“I’m not worried about that shit,” Louis sneered. “I’m just annoyed by it. I had more important plans set up for this week.”

“I wouldn’t think less of you if you were worried, you know,” Harry said quietly. 

“Like I care what you think, love,” Louis forced out a single laugh. “Anyway, since we’re both awake, do you wanna watch a film or something?”

“Um, ok,” Harry agreed moving to sit up against the headboard.

“Here,” Louis handed Harry the remote controls as he joined him back on the bed, placing his teddy-bear on his lap. “You can pick something to watch.”

Harry searched through his options, quickly deciding on Aladdin. 

“You would pick a cartoon,” Louis commented. “You’re such a child.”

“Disney is loved by both child and adult audiences,” Harry defended. “Anyway, I’m seventeen, I’m not a kid. It’s not my fault I seem younger to you because you’re like… I don’t know… forty-seven.” He slapped a hand over his mouth, silently berating himself for getting cheeky with Louis when he knew the man was stressed out.

“Forty-fucking-seven, are you having a laugh?” Louis asked.

“Sorry,” Harry said meekly. “Obviously, you’re not quite that old.”

“Not quite that old,” Louis repeated, eyes on Harry as the movie began playing on screen. “Exactly how old do you think I am?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged.

“Take a guess, I fucking dare ya,” Louis replied.

“Um… twenty-five maybe?” Harry guessed nervously.

“Nice save,” Louis said approvingly. “I’m actually twenty-eight.”

“Eleven years older than me,” Harry commented. “So when I was actually eleven, you would have been twenty-two. Would you have still kidnapped me back then or would I have got the bullet?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t kill kids,” Louis replied. “Not even irritating ones like you. Of course I wouldn’t have shot you when you were eleven. I wouldn’t have even pointed my gun at ya.”

“Would you have still kidnapped me though?” Harry pressed gently. 

“I think I’d have had to,” Louis said. “But if you were that young I’d have felt pretty bad about it. I’d probably spoil ya, give you pizza and ice-cream whenever you want, get you a new bike and a puppy. Try and be a good older brother type, teach you to shave when the time came. I’d have looked after ya.”

“So if I was eleven, you wouldn’t… you know… spank me?” Harry asked.

“No, I don’t think I would,” Louis shrugged. “Maybe one or two quick smacks if you really misbehaved. But not a proper spanking, no.”

“But because I’m seventeen you think it’s ok that you do?” Harry questioned. “And tomorrow you’re going to spank me again?”

“Watch the movie or I’ll beat your backside here and now,” Louis told him.

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry mumbled his apology before focusing on the screen, watching Aladdin run around the market place. 

The film came to an end and Harry could sense that his captor was a little calmer but he still seemed too tense to relax and go to sleep. For his part, Harry didn’t feel particularly tired but he suspected he would find sleep easier than Louis. He wasn’t sure what to suggest so he wordlessly handed the remote to Louis so he could take control of the television. As Louis searched mindlessly through Netflix, Harry remained seated with his back against the headboard, his knees drawn up to his chest as he surveyed the blue-eyed man from the corner of his eye.

“I know I’m sexy but do you really have to stare?” Louis asked.

“Wasn’t staring,” Harry mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He straightened his legs out and slumped down, resting his head on the pillow and craning his neck towards Louis. “You’re obviously tired,” he pointed out just as Louis released a long yawn. “Anything I can do to help you sleep?”

“Doubt it,” Louis replied.

“Sometimes when I can’t sleep I sing my favourite songs in my head,” Harry offered. “I usually fall asleep before the second chorus.”

“Do I look like the kind of guy who sings songs in his head to get to sleep?” Louis asked.

“Fine, count dead bodies or recite your favourite torture techniques or something then,” Harry suggested. “Or have a glass of milk maybe,” he added in a more serious tone.

“That shit doesn’t work for me,” Louis dismissed. 

“Well what does work?” Harry asked.

“A good hard shag usually does the trick,” Louis responded and Harry tensed just a little – so minute that Louis would have missed it had he not happened to be looking. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t asking you to spread your legs for me,” he teased.

“Maybe you should have a wank,” Harry told him feeling awkward but genuinely trying to be helpful. “That’s basically the same as having a shag.”

“Spoken like a true virgin,” Louis retorted and Harry didn’t even bother to roll his eyes. “Anyway, a wank won’t be enough. It’ll just get me worked up and I’ll be gagging for more. It’s too fucking late to head to town though. Anybody still available and willing for a fuck this time of night isn’t the type of lad you’d wanna stick your dick in, believe me.”

“I could give you a massage,” Harry said and Louis turned away from the T.V screen to give the younger man a strange look. “What?” Harry’s tone was defensive. “I used to do it for my sister when she was stressed. She always said it made her feel like a new person.”

“You massaged your sister?” Louis cast him a judgemental look, sounding repulsed.

“What? Just her neck and shoulders,” Harry told him. “It’s not like she got naked or anything. Massages don’t have to be dirty or sexual. Honestly, you’re so immature.”

“Fine.” Louis flicked the television off and rolled onto his stomach. “Get to it then, Princess.”

“Not sure I want to touch you,” Harry replied. “For all I know you’ve got some sexually transmitted disease from one of your many hook-ups.”

“Now who’s being immature?” Louis huffed. “You said yourself massages don’t have to be dirty or sexual. So go right ahead and rub my neck and shoulders. It’s not like I’d ever get a boner over you,” he sneered. “Besides, the massage was your suggestion. Clearly you’re secretly desperate to get your hands on me,” he added smugly.

“Am not,” Harry scoffed. “I’m just too nice and polite for my own good sometimes. I should just let you suffer and struggle to get to sleep so you wake up with dark bags under your eyes looking older and uglier than normal.”

“I’m sexy and you know it, love,” Louis laughed. “Now give me that massage or I’ll get my cock out and fuck your mouth.”

“You wouldn’t,” Harry said quietly and Louis didn’t respond. Harry chose to interpret that as the man agreeing that he would not in fact force his cock down his throat. “Um, do you have any massage oils or anything?”

“Of course I fucking don’t, now get on with it,” Louis ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry sighed positioning himself on his knees beside Louis. He flexed his fingers before settling them on the man’s shoulders, squeezing and rubbing lightly. “Um, how’s that?” he asked, the angle causing a bit of strain to his own back.

“Not terrible,” Louis answered not quite ready to admit how good it actually was. “You seem uncomfortable though,” he noted glancing back at him briefly.

“I’m just grossed out by touching you,” Harry quipped and Louis actually laughed, the genuine sound almost making Harry smile.

“That’s cute,” Louis commented. “But you’re lying. It’ll be easier on your back if you just straddle my waist.”

“I’m not straddling anything,” Harry objected quickly, cheeks pinking up at the thought.

“Strain your back then,” Louis said. “Just don’t expect me to give you a massage after.”

“Like I’d want your hands anywhere near me,” Harry muttered as he continued rubbing Louis’ shoulder blades. 

“Mmm, whatever,” Louis sighed closing his eyes and enjoying Harry’s ministrations. “Fuck, you’re good at this, babe,” he admitted several minutes later. “Oi, don’t stop,” he complained when Harry paused at the endearment. “Mmm, yeah,” he approved as Harry resumed the massage. “Ah, just like that.”

“Could you try and keep quiet?” Harry asked irritably. “The porn-star sounds make me uncomfortable.”

“Like this you mean?” Louis asked mischievously. “Mmm, oh yeah… baby, harder… oh, ah, mmm, just like that… yes, yes, YES!”

“Seriously, cut it out,” Harry smacked Louis across the back of the head before freezing with his eyes wide as Louis pushed himself up to his knees and turned to face him. “I’m really sorry, Sir,” he apologised quickly.

“You just fucking hit me,” Louis stated.

“I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking,” Harry excused. “I’m really sorry.”

“You’re in for one hell of a sore ass later,” Louis told him sounding positively gleeful. “Come on, it’s stupid o’clock in the morning. Lay down and get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next part...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 17

It didn’t take Louis long to fall asleep but Harry remained wide awake beside him, worrying about his upcoming spanking session. He wasn’t sure if his memories of the room behind the black door were entirely accurate. But he knew there had been all sorts of toys, tools and equipment hanging from the walls. There had been a collection of dildos, he was sure of that, though he was prepared to admit that his memory probably over-exaggerated the sizes of them. He also knew that there were various implements with which Louis could use to spank him. Hopefully, his mind wasn’t accurate about the spike-studded belts and chains and surely there hadn’t really been strips of barbed wire or leather whips that were on fire. 

The idea that Louis might use one of the accessories to hit him with was not pleasant. Being spanked just by Louis’ hand had been painful enough. Harry had never really been spanked before in his youth. For the most part, he had been a well behaved child and his parents rarely needed to punish him. There had been the odd occasion where his mum or dad had given one quick smack to his bottom, but never an actual spanking. He wondered if Louis was spanked as a child and thought the behaviour to be normal and acceptable. Then he recalled how Louis had brought a man home once, taken him into the room behind the black door only for the man to run off once he had seen what was inside. Did that mean Louis enjoyed spanking people? Had he been aroused when he spanked Harry, turned on by his distress and humiliation? The concept seemed foreign and disturbing to Harry, yet it made sense. Louis did like to be in control after all. But Louis had claimed it wasn’t anything sexual after he’d spanked him the previous week. Maybe the man just didn’t find Harry attractive. 

The green-eyed boy released a sigh, he felt confused and didn’t know if he could handle the shame of receiving another spanking. He’d have to fight harder this time or find a way to reason with Louis. Perhaps he could convince him to give him extra chores instead of a weekly spanking session.

Then there was the matter of his continued self-harming. If Harry was lucky, Louis wouldn’t notice that there were newer marks along with the ones he had previously seen. But realistically Harry knew that they were obviously more recent and Louis wasn’t an idiot. He would realise immediately that Harry had gone against his wishes and continued cutting himself. That might give Louis cause to spank him harder, possibly for a longer duration using who knew what kind of implement. 

Flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling, Harry pulled the covers up to his chin as he began to sob as quietly as he could. He really didn’t want to be spanked again. It was painful and embarrassing and it just wasn’t fair. The prospect of climbing out of the bed and then throwing himself out of the bedroom window did cross his mind briefly. But he couldn’t find motivation to actually move and when it came down to it, he knew he was too cowardly to make the jump. So he fantasised about running away. The escape attempts he had made had obviously not been successful and he couldn’t conjure up any realistic way he might break free of Louis’ Mad Mansion, but his mind teased him with ridiculous (almost cartoonish) escape plans that he had no hope of actually carrying through. 

He felt Louis shift next to him, the man’s mouth falling partially open while he slept. It wasn’t particularly dark in the room anymore, so Harry could clearly make out his captor’s features. As he watched the man sleep, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, Harry considered the dark and drastic thought of smothering Louis’ face with a pillow and suffocating his kidnapper to death. Surely it wouldn’t make Harry a bad person. He’d be doing the world a favour by getting rid of a man like Louis. The man had probably murdered more people than Harry had even met in his lifetime. All he’d have to do was hold the pillow over his face and keep it there until Louis stopped struggling. 

Sitting up, heart hammering, Harry clutched his pillow in his hands and looked down at Louis’ sleeping form. He just had to hold the pillow over Louis’ face for a few minutes. Then he could get dressed and just go. It was still early enough that nobody else in the house would be awake. He wouldn’t head towards the trees this time, or risk trying to drive a car again. He would just run towards the town and by the time Niall or Liam or somebody else woke up and discovered Louis was dead and he was missing he would be long gone. He would be safe. He would be free. He could go back home to… Nothing. There was no home for him to go back home to. No mum, no dad, no Gemma. His family were all gone while his friends and everybody at school thought he was dead. And all because of the man sleeping peacefully beside him.

His eyes travelled down from the man’s face, taking in the script tattooed across his collarbones. ‘It is what it is.’ He glanced down to the teddy-bear tucked into the crook of Louis’ arm. Mr. Fluffy Boots always had a happy smile on his face. The man in the bed cuddling with his childhood teddy-bear was not a nice man. He was a killer, ruthless and cruel. He did so many bad things to so many people. Harry was sure he didn’t even know the true extent of what Louis was capable of and likely never would. But the man was a murderer and there was no way he was ever going to just let Harry leave. Harry didn’t have the guts to jump out a window and kill himself. So he would have to kill Louis instead, it was his only chance to be free.

Setting the pillow back down, Harry turned his back to Louis and laid down. He wasn’t like Louis. Freedom or not, he didn’t have it in him to kill somebody. 

“Mmm, ‘Arry,” Louis mumbled in his sleep scooting closer to the curly-haired teen, his leg tangling up with Harry’s.

XXX

Eventually, Harry must have dozed off though it couldn’t have been for much more than an hour. He woke up before Louis, the older man pressed right up against him, his hard dick pressing into Harry’s ass. Harry was mortified to realise he was also sporting an erection. He tried to move away, but inadvertently rubbed back against Louis’ cock. He froze, unsure how to handle the situation, one hand reaching down to grip himself between his long sleeping bottoms. The feel of Louis’ breath caressing the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine and a thrill up through his hard cock. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so desperate to get himself off. He just needed to find a way out of Louis’ hold, climb off the bed and get to the shower.

He made another attempt to move, the action causing Louis to stir. He paused, heart thumping wildly as his dick throbbed. Satisfied that Louis was still asleep, Harry shifted again, breaking free of the covers just as Louis rolled off of his side and onto his back, Mr. Fluffy Boots now lost somewhere down the bottom end of the bed. The only way to get off of the bed was to climb over Louis. Tentatively, Harry tried to manoeuvre himself without disturbing his bed partner. He failed.

“Morning, Princess,” Louis greeted, voice extra raspy as he let his hands fall to Harry’s waist, the boy effectively straddling him albeit unintentionally. “You’re happy to see me,” he smirked in reference to Harry’s obvious and unmistakable boner.

“Shut up,” Harry said, instantly feeling pathetic for such a lame retort. “Now let me go,” he whined even though Louis had already dropped his hands and instead placed them behind his own head, looking up at Harry with amusement. “I’m taking a shower,” he declared hotly.

“Feel free to think of me,” Louis called after him tauntingly.

The door to the shower slammed shut and the sound of running water soon started. Harry’s pants and moans were of course audible over the noise of the spray but Louis wasn’t too bothered. Stretching out his limbs, he reached down into his own pants and took himself in hand, eyes closing as he touched himself, listening close to the sounds Harry was making to help feed his imagination. He fantasied about fucking a younger curly-haired man who absolutely looked nothing like Harry Styles thank you very much. He found his release relatively quickly, wiping the mess on the sheets of Harry’s pillow and feeling nice and relaxed.

Getting out of the bed, he walked to the shower door, picking his boxers out from where they had ridden up his crack. With a smirk, he rapped a loud knock on the door.

“Are you coming yet, Harold?” Louis asked teasingly, smirking wider as he heard Harry release a string of swear words before he unmistakeably came. “Good Morning, Sunshine,” he smiled widely as a blushing Harry stepped out with a towel wrapped tightly around him and his hair dripping. With a laugh, Louis stepped out of his boxers, throwing them carelessly over his shoulder (which made Harry shriek) before stepping in to have a shower of his own. 

XXX

After breakfast, Harry was left to his own devices while Louis took to his Office, many of the others rushing around here and there, all trying to do damage control on the situation with Russell’s family wanting to seek revenge. Harry watched a movie in the living-room before deciding to go for a swim in the pool. He had tied his hair back and tugged on the swimming trunks Louis had bought for them. They didn’t quite hide all the evidence of self-harm on his legs and that made him a little sad as he looked down at some of the older white scars mixed with the newer angry red marks.

With a sigh, he pulled his gaze away from his abused skin and dipped his toes into the water of the pool. He sat down at the pools edge, bathing his feet for a while before fully immersing himself in the water. He swam the length of the pool and back again before repeating, finding it relaxing to simply swim laps, able to turn his mind off and ignore his worries and woes. Eventually, he gave up on his laps and turned onto his back, closing his eyes and simply floating in the water feeling weightless and serene. 

The tranquillity he had achieved was disturbed by Niall calling out his name. Once he had gained Harry’s attention, he informed him that Louis wished to see him in his Office. Hiding his nerves from Niall, the curly-haired boy climbed out of the swimming pool, wrapping himself in the fluffy towel he had brought with him. Spending time alone with Louis in his Office was certainly not something Harry would ever want to do. Especially knowing it was Sunday and Louis planned to spank him at some point. Perhaps a spanking session awaited him in the man’s Office now. That line of thought encouraged Harry to take his time before finally arriving, standing outside the Office door and knocking as lightly as he could, as though hoping Louis wouldn’t actually hear him. 

“If it’s Harry, come in,” Louis called. “Anybody else, fuck off.”

Oh how Harry wished he was ‘anybody else’. Alas, he was Harry and so he stepped inside, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“You took your time,” Louis commented.

“I was swimming,” Harry excused in a defensive tone. “I had to get dry and dressed first.”

“Whatever,” Louis waved off his explanation with disinterest. “I’d like us to have a little chat ahead of today’s spanking session. Given your behaviour this past week, do you think it would be fair if I spanked you with something other than my hand?”

“I don’t think it’s fair for you to spank me at all,” Harry pointed out sullenly. 

“Well I don’t think it’s fair I have to put up with you and your attitude,” Louis retaliated. “We’ve all got shit we have to deal with. I have to endure you being a little brat. You need to accept that you now live a life that includes you being on the receiving end of regular spankings. If you don’t think that’s fair, well… tough shit,” he stated bluntly. “You shouldn’t have walked through that fucking carpark.”

“Wish I hadn’t,” Harry grumbled. 

“But you did,” Louis laughed. “And now we’re here. I think you’ll take a spanking with a paddle today. How do you feel about that?”

“I think you’re a psycho control freak and you get off on making my life a living Hell,” Harry claimed. 

“Oh Princess, that just might be the nicest thing you’ve said to me,” Louis joked. “Now let’s be serious for a moment,” he leaned forwards in his desk chair as he surveyed Harry carefully. “Have you continued self-harming this week?”

Harry hesitated slightly, squirming under his kidnapper’s intense blue gaze. He didn’t want to admit to his own weakness, but he knew he couldn’t realistically uphold a lie. Louis would see his thighs soon enough and the cuts would be all too visible, yet he didn’t want to just admit the truth, so he turned his face away, opting to remain silent.

“Fuck sake,” Louis sighed getting out of his chair and moving around the desk, crouching down in front of Harry and taking the boy’s hands in his. “Why do you do it to yourself, kid?” he stroked his thumbs over the backs of Harry’s hands. “Just tell me a way I can help.”

“You can’t,” Harry sneered wrenching his hands away and stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, still avoiding Louis’ eye.

“What made you start doing it in the first place?” Louis asked tentatively, moving to sit on the desk, bringing his feet up to place them on the arm-rests of Harry’s chair, trapping the boy between his legs. “I know you were self-harming before we met. Was it a way to deal with your sister’s suicide? Or did it start before that?”

“None of your business,” Harry grumbled.

“Fuck you then,” Louis swore, kicking Harry’s chair backwards, sending the boy to the floor.

“Ouch, you asshole,” Harry complained as he rubbed his head from where he’d collided with the carpet. “You treat me like that and wonder why I don’t want to open up to you?” he sneered as he scrambled to his feet, keeping as far from Louis as possible. “You psycho freak.”

“Alright… alright,” Louis held his hands up. “That was a dick move,” he acknowledged. “Sometimes I just lash out. It’s not your fault. We good?”

“Good?” Harry scoffed. “You haven’t even apologised.”

“I just did,” Louis huffed.

“Didn’t,” Harry retorted. “The words ‘I’m sorry, Harry’ never left your mouth. You admitting it was a dick move and acknowledging that you lash out doesn’t count as an apology.”

“Fine,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Harry. I shouldn’t have kicked you out of your chair. Are we friends again now?”

“Not friends in the first place,” Harry muttered still rubbing at his head.

“Bloody hell, I said I’m sorry what more do you want?” Louis asked exasperatedly. 

“I want to go home to my family,” Harry stated. “But oh wait, I can’t. You kidnapped me and then my parents killed themselves.”

“Not my fault,” Louis shrugged and Harry just rolled his eyes at him. “Tell you what,” he clapped his hands together and moved to stand in front of the green-eyed boy. “Take a hit.”

“What?” Harry stared at him.

“Take a hit,” Louis repeated. “Go on, as hard as you can,” he invited. “I promise I won’t get mad and I won’t hit you back or anything. Consider it my gift to you. Just smack me one, right in the face. You must have thought about it before. Go ahead, throw your best punch. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed pulling his arm back and then throwing his fist into Louis’ face, smiling in satisfaction as the man yelped in pain and stumbled backwards.

“Damn, good hit,” Louis acknowledged, impressed. A ‘ding’ sounded from Louis’ computer, alerting the man to a new email. “Alright, I’ve got a bit more work to do. Fuck off yeah.”

Wordlessly, Harry turned around and left the Office, smiling down at his knuckles and cherishing the memory of punching Louis in the face.

XXX

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Louis had decided to eat alone in his Office and Niall was talking to people out in the den. A few of Louis’ men were in the house, but they were down in the basement. Harry wasn’t sure how many people might be down there with them or what they had done, but he knew they weren’t being treated to a tea-party. Up in the dining room, feasting on a combination of roast potatoes, flavoured rice and fish cooked in sweet chilli sauce was Harry, Liam and Zayn. The tension between the two men was palpable and all Harry could do was squirm uncomfortably as he chewed down his food. 

Given that Louis was up in his Office, Harry had decided to just sit in the man’s usual seat at the head of the table. Liam and Zayn didn’t stop him. Liam sat a couple of seats away from Harry on the right, Zayn sat to the left of Harry down the opposite side of the table. He had his phone out and his headphones in, either listening to music or at least pretending to. Liam had a book out on the table, occasionally turning the pages to give the illusion that he was reading but Harry could tell he wasn’t. 

The three of them ate in silence, all of them avoiding eye-contact. Liam finished his food first, politely thanking Harry for having cooked it before taking his plate out to the kitchen sink. He then made his way upstairs, not glancing back at Zayn once. Eating alone with the dark-haired man felt even more awkward so Harry took a few more quick bites before carrying his plate out to the kitchen, deciding he would just snack on something else later. He intended to head up the spiral staircase and take refuge in Louis’ bedroom but Zayn caught up to him, inviting him out into the front garden to keep him company while he smoked. Although Zayn posed the offer as a question, Harry sensed that ‘no’ wasn’t an acceptable option. So he yanked on one of Louis’ hoodies that was hanging by the front door and stepped outside just as Zayn was sparking up a cigarette. Tucking his hands into the pockets of the faded red hoodie, Harry stood awkwardly on the gravel, looking up at the darkening sky as Zayn blew smoke into the air. 

“We’re friends right, Harry?” Zayn asked.

“No,” Harry blurted out honestly.

“Fair enough,” Zayn acknowledged leaning against one of the cars. “But you’re a good kid, right? If I ask you a serious question you’ll give me an honest answer, won’t you?”

“Um, I dunno, maybe,” Harry fidgeted uncomfortably under Zayn’s dark penetrative stare.

“Payno told me the two of you talked about things,” Zayn stated. “He’s been off with me ever since. So, I have to wonder… what did little Harry Styles have to discuss with my boyf-with my good mate, Payno?” His glare hardened, as though warning Harry to ignore the fact he clearly almost said ‘boyfriend’. “Well,” he prompted.

“Your issues with Liam are nothing to do with me,” Harry said taking a step back, edging closer to the house. “You’re both adults. Sort your own shit out.”

“There wasn’t any shit to sort out until you opened your mouth,” Zayn’s tone was aggressive but he looked perfectly casual as he leaned against the car, taking another drag of his cigarette. “So be real with me, kid. What did you say to Liam?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “I just told him he deserved better.”

“Better than me, you mean?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Harry stood his ground, staring right back at Zayn, refusing to shy away from the man’s dark gaze. “If you really want my honest opinion then I think you treat him like shit. You aren’t good enough for him and he shouldn’t think so low of himself to let you use him the way you do. Liam’s a great guy and he should be with someone really special who realises how sweet he is. I don’t know your girlfriend but she probably deserves better than some asshole who cheats on her. You might think you’re cool in your leather jacket, smoking your cigarettes and acting like a badass because you’re in Louis ‘Tommo’ Tomlinson’s gang, but the truth is you’re just a scared little gay boy trying desperately hard to convince himself he’s straight. You’re pathetic.”

“You don’t know me,” Zayn stated coldly. 

“Prove me wrong then,” Harry shrugged. “Break up with your girlfriend and treat Liam properly instead of fucking around in secret like he’s something you’re ashamed of. Or leave Liam alone and be a faithful boyfriend to your girlfriend. Whatever. Anyway, you’re boring me, I’m going inside,” he tried to sound confident even though he was scared Zayn might beat him up.

“Off you go then,” Zayn called after him as Harry moved towards the front door. “Enjoy tonight’s spanking,” he taunted and Harry froze.

“How… how do you know about that?” he asked quietly glaring at the now smirking man over his shoulder. 

“Tommo’s my bro, he tells me everything,” Zayn responded sounding incredibly smug. “Your naughty ass is getting the paddle tonight, right?” he winked. 

“Fuck you,” Harry swore before stomping back into the house and slamming the door shut behind him. He marched up the stairs and down the corridor to Louis’ Office. Without knocking, he threw the door open and stalked inside, eyes hard as he glowered at the man sat behind the desk, a light bruise framing his swollen nose from where he’d let Harry punch him earlier. “I fucking hate you, you asshole.”

“Fantastic,” Louis remarked sardonically looking away from his computer screen. “What have I done now?”

Harry slammed the door closed, resting his forehead against it and trying to calm his breathing and keep the tears at bay. His fingers flexed and he itched to throw things at Louis, to add more bruises to his stupid handsome face, to yank down his own trousers and carve more lines and lesions into his skin.

“I really fucking hate you,” Harry huffed. He released some agitation by slamming his fists against the door, letting out a growl of frustration as he did so. “You’re not spanking me tonight,” he insisted. “You won’t touch me like that ever again. I won’t fucking let you.”

“If you say so, babe,” Louis responded in a bored tone. He returned his attention to the computer screen, typing away on the keyboard. “You look good in my hoodie by the way.”

“I hate you,” Harry whimpered, his voice cracking as he made a point of yanking the hoodie off and throwing it haphazardly in Louis’ direction. With his back to Louis, he missed the way the blue-eyed man looked up to him in concern. “Hate you so much,” he said weakly as he pulled the door back open and left, not bothering to shut it behind him. He hurried up to the top of the house, into Louis’ bedroom. He pushed the window as wide open as it would go and hoisted himself onto the ledge. Fingers clinging to the window-frame, he stood up, knees shaking slightly as he looked down at the ground, the wind gently tickling his face. “I can do it,” he told himself. Only he couldn’t. He tried to force his body forwards, to let himself simply fall, but he cowered away and jumped down into the safety of the bedroom instead. “Fuck,” he swore as so many emotions battled inside of him.

Leaving the window wide open, he darted into the shower room. He snatched up his razor blade from its hiding spot and shoved down his trousers as he sat down in the shower cubicle. He slashed the tiny piece of metal over his skin, wincing at the initial sting. He watched in fascination as the blood seeped from the wound. For a few brief seconds, he was calm. But then the anxiety flooded through him again and the only way to make it stop was to make another cut. And another. And another. And another. His thigh was throbbing, all the individual cuts burning and starting to itch. He screamed, not caring who may hear him.

“Harry… HARRY!” it was Louis. The man had stampeded up the staircase upon hearing Harry’s feral screams. He immediately noticed the bedroom window was wide open and he feared the worst, hurrying over and looking down, expecting to see the boy’s body in a heap on the cold hard ground. “Harry!” this time he shouted in relief as he heard shaky sobs sounding from the shower. “Fuck,” Louis swore taking in the state of Harry’s bloodied legs. It looked like the boy had been attacked by a wild animal. “No, no, no,” he wrestled the blade from Harry’s fingers. “No more, Princess, no more now,” he tossed it over his shoulder and sat down, pulling Harry onto his lap. “It’s gonna be ok, you’re alright. Just calm down. No, no, don’t do that,” he chided, forcibly having to stop Harry from scratching at his cuts and making the injuries worse. “Calm down for me, babe, calm down.”

“Don’t fucking call me babe,” Harry struggled in Louis’ hold, trying to scratch his mutilated legs, retrieve the razor blade and break free from Louis’ grip all at the same time. “Just get off me… get off me, get off me, GET OFF ME!”

“Lou, Haz, what’s going on?” Liam’s voice called out, filled with worry.

“In here,” Louis called with a sigh.

“Oh shit,” Liam gasped. “Harry, mate… why?”

“Don’t wanna be here anymore,” Harry choked out. Liam and Louis shared a look, unsure if by ‘here’ Harry meant the house or simply being alive. “Just… just leave me alone.”

“I can’t leave you alone,” Louis told him gently. “I don’t want you hurting yourself ok.”

“Of course,” Harry scoffed. “It’s only fun if you’re the one hurting me, right?”

“Guess I deserved that,” Louis said. With Liam’s assistance, they helped Harry to stand and Louis pulled the boy’s t-shirt off over his head, leaving him in his boxers and socks as he turned the shower on, holding the hose in his hand and washing the blood away from Harry’s poor legs. “You need to stop this. It isn’t good for you. If you keep it up you’ll cut too hard and too deep and I’ll find you in a pool of your own fucking blood.”

“Like you’d care,” Harry’s legs were shaky and he really needed the support Liam was providing for him to remain upright. “You’d probably fuck my dead body then pass it round to all your friends before burying me in the back-garden then bringing some random whore home so you could fuck him on my grave.”

“Fucking Hell don’t be so disgusting,” Louis was genuinely shocked by Harry’s crude suggestion. The green-eyed boy didn’t respond, just whimpered as the shower water washed over his legs, leaning heavily against Liam. “I think that’s as good as its gonna get,” he sighed turning the water off. “Some of the cuts are still bleeding a little,” he tutted.

“Look after him, I’ll grab the first aid box,” Liam said carefully passing Harry to Louis.

XXX

Nearly an hour later, Harry’s legs were bandaged up and he was tucked in Louis’ bed, cuddling Louis’ teddy-bear to himself as he stared up at the ceiling wearing just his boxers and one of Louis’ t-shirts that was a little small on him thereby displaying a slither of his lower tummy. Louis was perched beside him, gently running a hand through the teenager’s curls. At first, Harry had recoiled from the touch, screaming, crying and batting Louis’ hand away. Eventually, his sobs subsided and he calmed down, accepting Louis’ offer of comfort.

“Are you ready to tell me what triggered all that?” Louis asked, speaking to him in a softer tone than Harry had ever heard. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry said tiredly.

“It fucking does,” Louis insisted. “I can’t help ya if you don’t talk to me, kid. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, eh? Are you just worried about being spanked with a paddle?”

“Don’t wanna be spanked,” Harry’s voice croaked. “Don’t want you or any of this shit,” he sighed.

“I know,” Louis clucked his tongue with genuine sympathy. “Things will be better if you open up a little more, talk to me about the shit going on with you.”

Harry rolled onto his side, facing his back to Louis. He cuddled Mr. Fluffy Boots closer to his chest, closing his eyes as Louis continued to card his fingers through his hair. It felt so soothing and that made him feel weird. He questioned whether there was something seriously wrong with him for being able to find comfort with the man who had kidnapped him. The same man who a week prior had humiliated him with that embarrassing and painful spanking session. To make matters worse, it wasn’t a horrible secret between the two of them. No, Louis had shared the tale with Zayn, thereby extending Harry’s mortification over the incident. How many more people had Louis told? Did they all know? Were they all laughing about it behind his back?

“Why did you tell Zayn about the spanking?” Harry finally found his voice, clearing his throat before posing his question, still facing away from his captor. 

“He’s my mate, I tell him most things,” Louis answered. 

“But why did you have to tell him that?” Harry asked shifting onto his back and turning to Louis with a half-hearted glare. He hadn’t the energy to muster up a fully hateful look. “It’s embarrassing enough that you did that shit to me in the first place. Did you really have to make it worse by telling everybody and laughing about it.”

“I didn’t tell everybody and nobody’s laughing about it,” Louis said. “Zayn was talking to me about some of the shit he’s got going on and I shared some shit of my own. I wasn’t doing it to embarrass you. How was I supposed to know you wanted that moment to remain private? I assumed you’d already whined to Niall about it when I got him to come up and cuddle you after because you didn’t wanna fucking cuddle with me.”

“Why would I want to cuddle with you?” Harry asked sitting up and staring at Louis as if he had two extra heads. “You were the one to abuse me for fuck sake.”

“I didn’t abuse you,” Louis groaned.

“You spanked me,” Harry stated. “Without my consent. It was humiliating as hell and it really hurt. I begged you to stop and you didn’t. That IS abuse. Maybe not to a psycho like you in this fucked up madhouse, but out in the real world just about everything you do to me qualifies as abuse.”

“Is that how you see me then?” Louis asked slowly after taking a few moments to let Harry’s words sink in. “Am I just some abusive monster to you?”

“Well you’re not my hero or Prince Charming,” Harry laughed out though he didn’t find the situation at all amusing. “And Zayn’s just as much of an abusive prick.”

“Piss off,” Louis snapped. “I know Zayn can be a miserable shit but there’s no way he’s abused you.”

“Not me,” Harry corrected. “Liam.”

“He doesn’t abuse Liam,” Louis said defensively. “They’ve got issues, things are complicated,” he acknowledged. “But Zayn would never hurt Liam.”

“He hurts Liam every time he goes back to his girlfriend,” Harry pointed out. “Abuse isn’t just fists and guns and all your torture bullshit. Emotional abuse is a thing too you know.”

“Well taking a razor-blade to your legs is fucked-up self-abuse,” Louis retaliated. 

“Fuck you,” Harry swore. “Never said I was perfect did I.”

“Sorry,” Louis told him gently after a short silence. “That was a low blow. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll think of something just as hurtful to say to me tomorrow. And then something else the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Louis said irritably. “This whole drama doesn’t change anything you know. I’m still going to spank you.”

“Abusive sadistic shit,” Harry muttered though he sounded resigned.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Louis sighed. “Come on, why don’t we just get it out of the way yeah?”

Harry didn’t respond. He just cast his eyes downwards, simply allowing Louis to take the teddy away from him and guide him off the bed. They entered the room behind the black door, Harry staring down at the floor as Louis flicked on the light, illuminating the room with a red haze. 

“We’ll forget about the paddle this time,” Louis told him stroking the back of the boy’s neck. “But don’t expect me to be so soft with ya next week. Turn around,” he instructed in a gentle but firm tone. “Brace your hands against the wall.”

“You’re going to spank me this way?” Harry asked, slightly confused as he placed his hands to the wall, eyes still low.

“I don’t wanna put too much strain on your legs by making you bend over something,” Louis explained. “This seems like the easiest way. We’ll just do five today.”

Eyes still downcast, Harry took a shaky breath as Louis carefully slipped his boxers down, being extra mindful of Harry’s thighs. He flinched slightly as Louis’ hand cupped the left cheek of his bum. Then the first hit came, the slap echoing around the room. Harry could feel the way his butt jiggled and he blushed at the thought of it, resting his forehead against the wall between his hands, counting the spanks in his head, eager for them to be over. 

“You’re doing so good,” Louis praised him rubbing the boy’s smacked bottom. “Just four more to go,” he said encouragingly. 

Green eyes screwed tight shut, Harry determinedly kept quiet through the duration of his spanking, refusing to whimper or complain as the older man hit him. 

“There, all done,” Louis said landing a final slap to the curve of Harry’s ass. “You were such a good boy for me,” he stroked the warm flesh of Harry’s backside soothingly. “You took your spanking so well,” the smile was evident in his voice. “I’m really proud of ya, lad.”

Harry’s stomach swooped and a tingling sensation danced up the length of his spine. Hearing Louis praise him in such a way was oddly… nice. Harry quickly shook the thought away, making to pull his boxers back up.

“Whoa, slow down,” Louis reached out to stop him. “I’ve gotta rub some cream on like last time, remember? It’ll make you feel better.”

“I…” Harry wanted to argue, to defy him. But he knew from the week before that the cream genuinely did help the sting the spanking provided. Given that his legs were still feeling it from his hectic self-harm session, he certainly didn’t need the extra discomfort of an aching backside. “Ok,” he agreed in a small voice.

“Good boy,” Louis rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back of Harry’s neck before leading him back to the main part of the bedroom, Harry walking awkwardly with his boxers around his ankles. “There we go,” Louis cooed as he lathered a generous helping over Harry’s nude bum. “Aren’t things so much easier when you listen to me instead of putting up a fight?” He helped Harry back into his boxers before tucking him up in bed. “Do you need to talk about your spanking, any questions or concerns, anything you just wanna get off your chest?”

So much, there was so much racing around in Harry’s head.

“No,” Harry said quietly as he cuddled Louis’ teddy-bear closer to his chest.

“Alright,” Louis accepted. “Do you want me to cuddle with you for a while?”

“No,” Harry rejected.

“Fine,” Louis looked like he really struggled to repress an eye-roll and a sneer. “I should get back to my Office anyway. There’s still a fair amount of damage control I need to sort through thanks to dead Russell’s idiot vengeful family. I’ll see you in a bit. Sweet dreams.”

“Don’t,” Harry found himself saying as Louis turned to leave. 

“What?” Louis asked.

“Stay?” Harry’s voice was so quiet Louis hardly heard him.

“Ok,” Louis stood by the bed, looming over Harry. “Tell me what you need, Princess.”

“Nothing, just… I like it when you stroke my hair,” Harry admitted, the sound of his shame evident in every syllable. 

“It’s alright, Haz,” Louis climbed onto their shared bed, reaching his hand out to play with Harry’s chocolate curls. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about craving a bit of human comfort. Especially after a spanking. The experience just makes a sub feel a bit needy and clingy. It’s adorable really.”

“What?” Harry was confused. “I’m not a… I’m not a sub.”

“Ssh, just relax,” Louis continued running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You’ve had a long hard day. Get some rest. I’m here, I’ll look after ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody...
> 
> So, just the weekend to go and then my furlough ends and I have to work again...
> 
> That means less time for writing so updates will be slower going forward...
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter and stay safe...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 18

Harry was in the library, searching through the shelves of books. After half an hour of browsing, he finally found something that looked promising. Opening the book up, he flipped through, scanning his eyes over the pages, seeking out some key words. His mind raced as he took some of the information in. Dominant… submissive… control… humiliation… total power exchange… consent… trust… green… yellow… red… kinks… BDSM.

There was also a personality questionnaire towards the back of the book offering three different options as an answer. If you provided mostly A’s for a response you were considered very Dominant. If you answered mostly B’s you were considered to be neither or both which made no sense in Harry’s option. If a person answered the majority of the questions with the C answered they were deemed to be submissive. Most of Harry’s answers were C’s suggesting he was a sub.

“I’m not a fucking sub,” Harry grumbled slamming the book shut and throwing it back on the shelf, glaring at it hatefully.

His perusal of the book at least helped him understand what Louis’ secret room was for. It was also obvious that Louis had a dominant streak. While doing the questionnaire Harry had noted that many of the A options sounded a lot like Louis. He wasn’t sure what to make of the spanking sessions anymore. At first, he just put it down to Louis being a control freak. But from the information he had read in the book it seemed to be more than that. It was possible that Louis actually got some kind of sexual thrill out of spanking him. Harry’s cheeks warmed up at the thought. 

The book had also detailed how important aftercare was for a sub. He realised that was what Louis had been attempting to do with the cream and offering cuddles. The book also claimed that communication was a key aspect to the success of a Dom/sub relationship. Louis had tried encouraging him to talk about the situation and ask any questions or express his concerns. Of course, Harry was not up for discussing the happenings behind the black door. He wasn’t a sub. He needed to make that very clear to Louis before he tried forcing the role upon him more than he already had done. The spankings needed to stop and Harry should call Louis by his name rather than refer to him as ‘Sir’. 

It seemed a straightforward enough plan, but Harry was hesitant. If he stopped calling Louis ‘Sir’ then the blue-eyed man might get angry with him, leading to a harsher spanking session. Realistically, there wasn’t any way for Harry to actually make Louis stop. It wasn’t as though Louis was the type of person to be reasoned with. Unless Harry actually agreed to become Louis’ sub and they did things properly, with consent and safewords. Then Harry could make being spanked a ‘red’. But surely there was no way Louis would treat him appropriately. He’d find a way to abuse his power somehow and Harry certainly didn’t want to drop to his knees and submit to the man who had kidnapped him.

“I’m not a sub,” he repeated to himself, disgusted that the thought of such a relationship with Louis had even entered his head.

XXX

“Forgotten how to knock have ya, Princess?” Louis asked, barely moving his eyes from the computer screen as Harry barrelled into his Office.

“Surely as a Princess I don’t need to knock,” Harry countered. “We need to talk,” he said in his best attempt at a commanding tone.

“Sit down then,” Louis invited typing away on the computer. “Just give me a minute.”

Harry waited, rehearsing in his mind what he would say. He arranged his expression into one that was hopefully determined and serious. He noticed Louis sigh, looking worried about something before clicking around on the computer a little more and then turning his focus to Harry.

“Ok, I’m all yours,” Louis declared. “What do you need to talk about? The self-harm… suicidal thoughts… do you have questions about our spanking sessions?” To his credit, Louis was trying his best to take a sensitive approach. 

“The spanking,” Harry stated. “It’s not happening anymore,” he insisted. “I am not your boyfriend and I am definitely not your sub. I do not consent to any kind of BDSM relationship with you and you have no right to try and force such a relationship onto me. What you’ve been doing to me is abuse, plain and simple. It ends now. Am I understood?”

“Good boy, your voice didn’t quaver once,” Louis told him with a smile, one which Harry did not return.

“Do not patronise me,” Harry replied. “I am not your sub. Find somebody else to carry out your perverted fantasies on. I don’t want you touching me like that again, ever. Am I clear?”

“It’s nothing sexual, Harold,” Louis insisted. “I’m just helping you learn your place in my home. Setting some boundaries to ensure you behave.”

“I’ll tell you again, Tomlinson,” Harry stood up, bracing his hands on the desk as he glowered at the man across the desk. “I am not your sub. You are not my Dom. There will be no more spankings. You will not take me in that room ever again. Are we clear?”

“You’re cute when you’re trying to be intimidating,” Louis teased.

“Shut up,” Harry snapped. “This isn’t a joke. You’re into BDSM right? That’s what you have the room for.”

“Yeah, so?” Louis shrugged. “Are my sexual preferences really any of your business?”

“Don’t get so defensive, I wasn’t judging,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Much,” he added and Louis’ eyes narrowed. “But you’re a Dom right? That’s your kink or whatever.”

“I don’t indulge in it as much as I’d like these days, but yeah, I guess I consider myself a Dom,” Louis agreed.

“Right,” Harry said slowly. “And isn’t it the responsibility of a good Dom to ensure his partner is safe and consenting to anything they do.”

“You’re safe with me,” Louis replied.

“But you don’t have my consent to spank me or… or anything else,” Harry pointed out. “You’ve promised me many times that you’d never rape me.”

“I wouldn’t,” Louis insisted. 

“And I believe you,” Harry said honestly. “But if you’re good enough to not have sex with me without my permission… shouldn’t you be decent enough to not spank me without my consent? If forcing sex on me when I say ‘no’ is rape then spanking me when I say ‘no’ is just as bad. Especially when spanking and stuff is one of your sex kinks. So… I’ll say it one more time… I am not your sub and you have no right to spank me against my will. It will not happen again. Am I clear this time?”

The man was silent for quite some time and Harry began to feel a lick of fear, worrying he’d be thrown over the desk and have his ass belted raw. But he held his stance, trying to show Louis he was serious and not to be messed with. Louis seemed to be deep in thought, finally fixing his gaze on Harry, staring him straight in the eye, his expression unreadable. It took every ounce of control Harry had not to flinch away from the man’s intense stare and start stammering out apologies. His palms were beginning to sweat and butterflies were flapping nervously in his stomach, unsure how his kidnapper might react. 

Slowly, Louis stood, eyes locked on Harry’s as he moved around the desk before standing directly beside Harry and staring him down. For a moment, Harry lost his courage and took a small step away. Louis took advantage of it, stepping up close to him and ultimately backing Harry up against the wall, their chests touching. As always, it didn’t matter that Louis was physically shorter than Harry, he was somehow threatening enough to make Harry feel incredibly small.

“The first time I spanked you,” Louis said. “I offered you the chance to ask questions or raise concerns. You didn’t say anything like this then. If you really felt… raped,” he struggled to get the word out, “why didn’t you tell me at the time? The spankings were supposed to keep you in line, make you behave… they were never intended to make you feel violated for fuck sake. I gave you a chance to speak up, why didn’t you?”

“I’d never experienced anything like that before, Louis,” Harry replied deliberately making the effort to use the man’s name, all the better to prove himself an equal to his kidnapper rather than a sub. “I was overwhelmed, humiliated and fucking terrified. I could barely look at you, let alone stand up to you.”

“I don’t want you to be scared of me,” Louis told him. “I just want you to respect me and accept that this is your life now.”

“Yeah, well, respect needs to be earned,” Harry claimed. “I’m not letting you treat me like that anymore. No more spankings, Louis, I mean it.”

“Alright, no more spankings,” Louis officially agreed and Harry eyed him suspiciously. It may have been the result he was after but he didn’t truly expect his captor to acquiesce so easily. “But don’t even think about trying to run away again,” he warned.

“What’s the point,” Harry laughed bitterly. “I’ve got nowhere to run to. So, what’s the catch?” he dared to ask. “Agreeing not to spank me sounds too good to be true. You must be scheming something else.”

“No catch, but we still need to get your self-harm under control,” Louis said gently. “I will be checking your body for fresh cuts regularly. At least once a week, possibly more frequently than that if its needed. And I want you to talk to somebody. It doesn’t have to be me if you aren’t comfortable. I’m happy for it to be Liam or Niall. But I need you to talk to somebody about how you’re feeling, how you’re coping and what further support you need. Does that sound fair?”

“I don’t need therapy sessions, I’m not crazy,” Harry objected.

“You can agreed to talk to somebody or I can follow through with the spanking sessions I initially promised,” Louis told him sternly. “One or the other. Your choice, kid.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to Niall,” Harry decided not willing to push any further and end up getting spanked again after all.

“Ok, good boy,” Louis said.

“Don’t call me that,” Harry objected. “That’s what a Dom would say to their sub. I’m not your sub remember.”

“Apologies, Princess,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Now get out of here, I’ve still got a shit load of work to do.”

XXX

The house was basically empty as dinner time approached. Harry was unsure what he should cook or how many people he should prepare dinner for. He invited himself into Louis’ Office again, shocked to find Nick Grimshaw seated at the desk and Louis nowhere in sight.

“Looking good, sweetheart,” Nick winked at him. “You miss me?”

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Tommo called me in for some help,” Nick answered. “All this business with Russell Smith Jr. We need all hands on deck so to speak. So that means I’m back in Lou’s good books for a while. If we’re lucky, you and I might be able to get to spend a bit of time together. Maybe we can go for that naked swim after all.”

“Where’s Louis?” Harry huffed ignoring the older male’s flirting. 

“He’s getting ready for a date,” Nick rolled his eyes. 

“A date?” Harry repeated in disbelief.

“I know, I know,” Nick sighed. “You’d think he’d be more focused on sorting out all this shit from Russell Smith Jr’s death. Now really isn’t the time to be trying to start up a relationship. Well, re-start I suppose.”

“What do you mean ‘re-start’?” Harry quizzed. “Liam told me Louis’ never had a proper relationship, only one night stands.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Nick agreed. “He’s had the odd fuck buddy here and there though. Never anything serious and romantic, it was always all about sex. But tonight he’s taking one of his old fuck buddy’s out to dinner. Probably just trying to distract himself from the fact he wants to fuck you,” he smirked.

“Louis doesn’t want to fuck me,” Harry retaliated quickly with a fierce blush.

“Sure he does, who wouldn’t?” Nick grinned. “Honestly, I’d love to roll around the sheets with you.”

“Well that’s never going to happen because I’m seventeen and you’re like fifty,” Harry shot back at him.

“Thirty-five actually,” Nick corrected. 

“Whatever,” Harry turned away from him and made his way up to the top floor. He entered the bedroom to find Louis looking impeccably handsome in a nice suit, his hair styled to perfection. “Nick said you’re going on a date,” Harry’s tone was accusatory. 

“Yeah, so?” Louis responded slipping his smart suit jacket on. “Does this look better buttoned up or undone?”

“Why are you going on a date?” Harry demanded to know crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why do you care?” Louis countered with an irritating smirk.

“I don’t care,” Harry scoffed. “Must be some desperate low-life to agree to a date with you.”

“He’s actually a really nice guy, you’d probably like him,” Louis seemed to decide on buttoning up the jacket. “We used to fool around together a while back but I broke things off when he got too emotionally invested. But I think I’m ready to try a more serious relationship. It’s just you and Grimmy here at the moment so he’ll be looking after ya. And I fully intend on bringing my date home tonight so I need you out of the bedroom. I’ve told Grimmy you can either share a room with him or he’ll have to lock you in one of the rooms. Your decision, kid.”

“You expect me to share a room with Grimmy?” Harry spluttered. “He’s even more sleazy than you are. And why the hell should I have to get out of the room just because you’re bringing some slut back?”

“Aaron isn’t a slut,” Louis defended. “And if you must know, I fully intend on dominating him as I have done many times in the past, with his consent,” he made a point of adding. “I’ll be taking him into my special little room so we can safely and privately engage in our shared sexual kinks. Then I’ll be bringing him out here for aftercare. I plan to invite him to spend the night. He’s less likely to agree to such an offer if there’s some seventeen-year-old already in the bed.”

“You’re doing this to punish me,” Harry accused. 

“Not everything is about you, Princess,” Louis told him. “And I’m doing this because you’ve made me realise how much I miss having a sub. In a way, I suppose I had been trying to force the role onto you without realising it. That was wrong. You had every right to call me out on it. So now I’m exploring the possibility of a relationship with somebody who’s sexual interests and preferences compliment mine. Now I’ll be spanking him instead of you. I thought you’d be pleased actually.”

“Whatever, I don’t even care,” Harry cast the man a look of disgust as he dramatically exited the room. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, looking through the freezer and cupboards for inspiration as to what he should cook himself for dinner. While he turned the oven on to heat up, he mentally listed all the reasons why he didn’t care about Louis going on a date with some stupid sub slut.

XXX

Spending an evening with only Nick for company was not a situation Harry expected to find himself in. He was grumpy and sullen as he lounged on the sofa, watching T.V in the living-room while he stuffed pringles and popcorn into his mouth. Nick sat along with him nibbling on some snacks of his own. He seemed to have a habit of talking with his mouth full. Harry grimaced as specks of food sprayed from his mouth, landing on the floor. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to cleaning that up the next day. Still, Nick was only mildly flirtatious so Harry supposed that was a small victory.

While Nick tried to coax him into conversation, Harry stubbornly ignored him. It didn’t seem to bother Nick too much. He was quite content to carry on talking anyway even if he received no reply. His thoughts kept straying to Louis, wondering what he and his ‘date’ were up to. The whole thing bothered him more than he was prepared to admit and he couldn’t really work out why.

As Nick prattled on and on about a tryst he’d once had in Thailand, Harry wondered what his chances of escape were. It was just the two of them in the house so that made things a lot easier. He eyed a fancy art piece in the corner of the room. It looked pretty heavy. One blow to the head should knock Nick out. Then Harry could make a run for it without anybody around to stop him. 

“I couldn’t believe it when the ping-pong ball came flying out of her pussy,” Nick laughed and Harry scrunched his nose in disgust. “Some lucky sod caught it and licked all over it but that wasn’t even the best part…”

Tuning Nick out, Harry could imagine himself running. Out the front door, across the gravel, then onto the road and towards the lights of the town. It was easy. Probably the best chance he would ever have to run. It was certainly the most promising chance of escape he’d had in a while. But he just couldn’t find the motivation to actually move. Escaping required a lot of energy and determination and Harry simply didn’t have any at the moment. Still ignoring Nick, he focused on the television screen, laughing out loud at a joke being told by the comedian on stage. 

During a commercial break, Harry inadvertently focused back on what Nick was telling him. Something about an orgy including a number of drag-queens and a birthday cake. 

“So Lady Divine blows the candles out,” Nick explained through titters of laughter while Harry simply stared at him with a blank expression. “Then the Vicar walks in with two Nuns and a Choir Boy,” he bellowed clapping his hands together. “Of course there we are, stark-naked, my dicks out…”

Harry truly didn’t care to know the ending of that tale. He made a show of covering his ears and loudly chanting ‘la, la, la’ until Nick took the hint and shut up.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Nick laughed. “I’ll stop talking.”

“Thank you,” Harry sighed exasperatedly.

For approximately thirty-seven seconds, Nick managed to remain silent. 

“So are you really a virgin?” Nick wondered aloud as he shifted around on the corner-sofa, laying on his side and propping his head up on his hand as he looked across at Harry spread out on the other side. 

“Yeah, so?” Harry retorted defensively.

“Nothing, nothing,” Nick’s eyes wandered all over the teenager. “Just hard to believe. You’re a really good-looking kid. You must have at least had a boyfriend or two though, yeah?”

“No,” Harry mumbled feeling shy and embarrassed by that fact.

“Really?” Nick seemed genuinely surprised. “How come?”

“Not everyone sluts around like you and Louis ok,” Harry sniped.

“Slut-shaming doesn’t make you cool you know,” Nick lectured (not that he was remotely offended). 

“Whatever,” Harry grumbled. “Doesn’t make you cool to make fun of virgins either.”

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” Nick told him sincerely. “I’m just saying that you’re a good-looking lad. And I thought you kids these days were much more open about your sexuality. Aren’t more of you celebrating being gay, or bi, or non-binary and what not?”

“In general I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Not so much at my school.”

“You couldn’t have been the only gay boy there,” Nick said.

“I wasn’t,” Harry confirmed. “I was just the only one who was out. I mean, I know there was a kid a few years older than me who everybody knew was gay. He used to get beat up a lot. But then so did I,” he sighed. “Never had it as bad as he did though. I think my big school regret was never talking to him. Not so that we could date or anything,” he clarified. “But I was eleven when he was like fifteen. I figured we wouldn’t have much in common apart from being gay and realistically you don’t expect fifteen and eleven year olds to hang out together. It’d just seem weird. But maybe we could have helped one another in some small way. Not felt so alone maybe.”

“Maybe,” Nick said thoughtfully. “There must have been other queer kids though.”

“I can confirm a few of the guys were,” Harry nodded. “But they were in the closet. Or some were just confused, they might have been bi, or pan, or going through a curious phase. I don’t really know. But I didn’t want to get involved with anybody who wasn’t confident about themselves that way. But at my school, being gay was still a reason to beat somebody up or make fun of them and not be their friend.”

“That sucks,” Nick sympathised. 

“Yeah, school really wasn’t fun sometimes,” Harry sighed. “It wasn’t so bad for girls though. There was this girl Hayley who was a lesbian and nobody really bothered her about it. But she kind of had this ‘fuck with me and I’ll kick your ass’ kind of attitude. We were never close or anything but she always had my back. If people were giving me a hard time and she happened to be around she always stood up for me. And a lot of the girls kind of had a fake bisexual phase.”

“Fake bisexual phase?” Nick questioned.

“A bunch of the popular girls said they were bi and they’d hold hands and kiss and stuff,” Harry shrugged. “But it was just to get attention from guys and tease them a bit. I guess some of them could have genuinely been curious, maybe some actually are bi, but mostly it was just a way to turn the straight boys on. It worked too,” he shook his head in bewilderment. “If a guy said he was bi he’d get his ass kicked. But the idea of a girl being bi was something to cheer on and sexualise.”

“So you really never dated anyone or had any kind of sex at all?” Nick said. “That doesn’t seem right, mate.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugged. “Not a lot I can do about it. If I’d known I’d end up being kidnapped one day maybe I would have had a secret relationship or two with some of the closet-cases. Instead I’m stuck here and this is the closest thing I’ll have to a relationship,” he held up his right hand.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, you could totally pull the left hand,” Nick joked. “Some flirty words and a charming smile and that left hand will be all yours. But seriously, if you’re sexually frustrated you could always ask Louis to get you a dildo or something.”

“I am not asking Louis for a dildo,” Harry blushed crimson at the suggestion.

“Alright, if you’re shy about it I’m happy to get you one,” Nick offered. “Any preferences on size or colour?”

“Shut up, no dildos,” Harry threw a cushion at the older man, hitting him in the face and making him laugh.

“Well if you ever get bored of just your hands just let me know,” Nick winked. “I’d be happy to show you a good time.”

“No thank you,” Harry blushed hotly.

“Your loss, sweetheart, I’m quite the stallion,” Nick grinned. “But I mean it. In a non-creepy way. If you ever do decide you want to have sex I’d be more than willing to take you to bed. Anything you want. I can make it all nice and romantic, take it slow and gentle. Or if you want it hard and rough, that’s cool too. I’m pretty open and I’m prepared to try most things once.” 

“Are you capable of talking about anything other than sex?” Harry asked.

Miraculously, they managed to have a fairly normal conversation for the next forty minutes before Louis stepped noisily through the front door with his date, the pair locked in a heated kiss as they removed their coats. Harry stretched his neck a little to get a better glimpse of them, watching as Louis’ date dropped to his knees to remove Louis’ shoes for him. The guy had bleached blonde hair and a bubble butt. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. In his mind it was the equivalent of Louis dating some stereotypical dumb blonde girl with a boob job (or naturally big boobs). 

“That’s my good boy,” Louis said affectionately and Harry found himself glaring at the pair. “I want you to go upstairs,” he instructed as he gripped the kneeling man’s blonde hair. “Get naked and wait by the bed for me. I expect to walk in and find you fingering that dirty little slut-hole.”

“Yes, Sir,” the blonde agreed before standing and making his way up the spiral staircase, Louis making him giggle as he smacked his rear.

“Alright, lads,” Louis greeted as he swaggered into the living-room. “Has he been behaving himself?”

“Yeah, he’s been an angel,” Nick replied.

“Actually I was asking Harry if you’d been behaving,” Louis stated.

“I always behave,” Nick claimed.

“Harry?” Louis prompted.

“We’re fine,” Harry grumbled shortly as he fixed his gaze to the screen, determinedly not looking at Louis. 

“Looks like the date went well,” Nick commented. “How has the lovely Aaron been?”

“Good,” Louis responded. “I forgot how much fun I could have with him. I think we could really make something work long-term this time. Well, if you’ll excuse me I have a beautiful boy up there ready and waiting to let me dominate him.”

“Have fun, mate,” Nick cackled.

“I hope he gives you herpes,” Harry muttered sourly. 

“Don’t be jealous, Princess, it doesn’t suit you,” Louis said smugly before sweeping out of the room.

“I’m not jealous,” Harry mumbled. 

Yet, strangely, he kind of was. He squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa, glaring upwards, hating the thought that Aaron was up there with Louis. He wasn’t jealous of the two of them dating, definitely not. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to date somebody like Louis. Harry had to assume that Aaron was incredibly naïve and didn’t actually know the truth about Louis and what he did for a living. In a way he felt sorry for the other man for being deceived in such a fashion. But at the same time he really detested Aaron. He hadn’t even gotten a proper glimpse of the man’s face but he knew instantly that he just didn’t like him. Obviously, Harry wasn’t jealous over Aaron being Louis’ sub and enduring who knew what in Louis’ little sex dungeon. If Aaron was in to the whole spanking scene and enjoyed being humiliated and degraded then that was his business, not Harry’s. 

No, for Harry it was a different kind of jealousy. Not even jealousy really. More like… resentment and bitterness. It wasn’t fair that he had to sleep in a different room because Louis was fucking around with some blonde. Surely Harry deserved better than to be cast aside like that because Louis wanted a shag. And what made Aaron such a ‘good boy’ anyway? All he did was get on his knees and take off Louis’ shoes. Harry could have easily done that; he just didn’t want to. More importantly, wasn’t Harry a good boy for not running away even though he had such a good opportunity?

“Fuck sake,” Harry swore to himself, gripping his curls tightly, self-punishing himself for such thoughts. 

“Alright, mate?” Nick checked.

“Just losing my sanity,” Harry deadpanned. “I’m gonna have a late night swim.”

“Want some company?” Nick asked.

“No, I wanna be alone, clear my head,” Harry said.

“Fair enough,” Nick settled more comfortably on the sofa, finding the remote control to change the channel. “Don’t drown,” he advised.

XXX

At the edge of the pool, Harry stripped naked and neatly folded his clothes. He stepped into the water, jumping from foot to foot for a few minutes as his body got used to the temperature. Holding his breath, he sank down below the water, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the pool for several seconds before standing back up, flipping his sodden hair back much like Ariel in The Little Mermaid. 

Shifting his weight onto his front, he swam the length of the pool before returning the way he’d come, this time swimming on his back. He carried on swimming laps of the pool, managing to turn his mind off and just relax and enjoy the water. By the time he got out, dried off and pulled his clothes back on, he’d actually forgotten all about Aaron. He headed upstairs, going up to the top floor and into Louis’ bedroom purely out of habit. Then he froze in the doorway as his eyes landed on Louis and Aaron in bed together. The pair were naked atop the covers, Aaron seeming peaceful with his head on Louis’ chest, the man’s hands resting possessively at the back of his neck and over his bare butt that had clearly taken a spanking.

While Aaron remained asleep, Louis was immediately alert to Harry’s presence. Harry noticed how the man tensed, possibly expecting an attack from Russell’s vengeful family and preparing to have to fight. But he relaxed as he realised it was Harry, simply quirking an eyebrow at him as though inviting (or daring) him to say something. Blushing, Harry quickly turned away and found one of the spare rooms to sleep in. As he rest his head down on the pillow, he once again thought about trying to run away. But his body was so tired from swimming and his mind was so tired from… everything. 

‘Maybe I’ll try and escape another day’ he thought half-heartedly as he pulled the covers over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I'd love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> So after 3 days of being back at work (well, working from home) I am already so fed up with it. Working from home doesn't agree with me at all. I'd much prefer to be working in the office. But obviously that's a no-go for a while. I know I should be grateful to still have a job but... meh, I'd found such a pleasant routine in my furlough life...
> 
> Here's the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 19

The following morning, Harry made his way downstairs, still wearing the same clothes from the day before. Entering the dining room, he came to a halt as his mind comprehended the sight in front of him. Louis was at his usual spot at the head of the table, Aaron sitting right beside him and gazing up at him adoringly, occasionally opening his mouth when Louis offered him a bite of food.

“This is really delicious,” Louis complimented as he tucked into the fry-up, making appreciative moans before cutting up another piece to feed to the blonde.

“I’m glad you like it, Sir,” Aaron beamed and Harry’s stomach churned unpleasantly. “Oh, hello,” Aaron said in surprise as he noticed Harry lurking. “I’m Aaron. Louis’ boyfriend.”

“Like I give a fuck,” Harry sneered stalking into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

He faintly heard Louis say something before the man joined him in the kitchen, closing the door and fixing Harry with a cold stare.

“What?” Harry snapped as he filled a bowl with cereal.

“I will not tolerate you being rude to my sub,” Louis stated. “There are plenty of other ways I can punish you that don’t involve spanking,” he threatened.

“Whatever,” Harry grumbled.

“Don’t push me, Princess,” Louis said.

“I’m eating upstairs,” Harry sighed as he finished pouring on his milk and grabbed a spoon. “If I have to sit with you and your slut-boy I’ll puke.”

“I mean it, Harold. Don’t. Push. Me,” Louis warned.

“Just get out of my way,” Harry groaned. “I don’t want to look at your face right now.”

“Jealousy doesn’t become you, sweetheart,” Louis remarked as he stepped aside.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m not jealous,” Harry made sure to barge Louis with his shoulder as he moved by. He seriously considered dumping his cereal over Aaron’s head as the blonde twisted in his seat to look at him but the rumble of his stomach convinced him not to.

“Sir, who was that?” Aaron asked.

“Don’t worry about him,” he heard Louis say. “It’s just my half-brother. He’s always been a moody little bitch. Now, have I told you how much I missed your sweet little asshole…”

“Urgh,” Harry walked faster, climbing up the spiral staircase and perching on the top step to eat his breakfast. He was just finishing his last mouthful when Zayn appeared behind him looking very much like he was in the process of making a stealthy getaway. Thinking about it, Harry realised he probably was. He seemed to have the look of a man who had spent the night having sex. The dark-haired man wordlessly passed by Harry as though he wasn’t there, slipping on his leather jacket at the doorway before quietly stepping out, presumably heading on to his girlfriend’s house. “Creep,” Harry muttered feeling sorry for Liam who was no doubt left alone in his bedroom feeling cheap and used. Though Harry supposed Liam was at fault too for allowing Zayn to continue treating him in such a way. But for reasons Harry couldn’t begin to imagine, Liam genuinely had love for Zayn. Harry wondered if it was the madness of living in Louis’ mansion, twisting one’s thoughts and playing with their emotions until they had no sense left.

“Morning, Harry,” Nick chimed as he waltzed his way down the corridor then seated himself on the stair rail. “Any particular reason you’re sat here all alone looking so pretty?”

“Louis’ eating breakfast with that Aaron guy,” Harry shrugged. “Didn’t wanna be a third wheel and nobody else was up yet.”

“Not a fan of Aaron, huh,” Nick sounded amused. “Don’t worry. I doubt it’ll last long. The lad might be up for just about anything in the bedroom but outside of sex he’s boring as fuck. And you need more than just sex for a real relationship to work. I give it two weeks before Louis dumps him and gives you his undivided attention.”

“I don’t want Louis’ attention,” Harry scoffed fiddling with the spoon in his empty bowl. “What’s the deal with Aaron anyway? Does he know he’s shagging a criminal?”

“He’s clueless,” Nick said. “He knows Louis runs a business that he inherited from his father and obviously he knows Louis’s rich and makes a lot of money,” he gestured to the general splendour of the mansion. “But he doesn’t have any idea about the things Louis and the rest of us get up to.”

“That’s gross,” Harry tutted. “Having sex with somebody and dating them without them knowing who you really are. I almost feel sorry for the idiot. He might not be so desperate to spread his legs if he realised he was fucking a murderer.”

“Maybe,” Nick shrugged. “But it’s a lot safer for Aaron if he doesn’t know the truth about Louis. You understand that yeah? If you try telling Aaron anything then Louis won’t hesitate to kill him.”

“He’d kill his own boyfriend?” Harry asked shaking his head. “That’s beyond fucked up. And Louis told Aaron I was his half-brother,” he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the absurd lie.

“Well, he couldn’t tell him the truth,” Nick pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes. “Anyway, as much as I enjoy your company, I’m gonna go grab myself some breakfast. I can take that back if you want,” he gestured to the bowl and spoon in Harry’s hands.

“Thanks,” Harry passed it over.

“No problem,” Nick winked before heading down the spiral staircase. 

Harry supposed he should probably shower, brush his teeth, get dressed etc. but instead he remained seated at the top of the staircase. A concerned Liam stepped over him not long after Nick had left. He asked Harry if he was ok and the green-eyed boy shrugged and said he was fine, not commenting on the new love-bites littering Liam’s neck. 

“Are you coming down for breakfast?” Liam asked.

“I already ate,” Harry confirmed. 

“Ok, good,” Liam approved. “What do you want to do today? You shouldn’t just sit here by yourself, mate.”

“Can’t be bothered with life today,” Harry shrugged. “I’ll probably just go back to bed as soon as I can be bothered to move.”

“Harry,” Liam sighed sitting down a few steps below the younger boy. “We could do a gym work-out together. The exercise will make you feel good.”

“Can’t be bothered,” Harry replied.

“The Game Room?” Liam asked. “Plenty of options in there.”

“Can’t be bothered,” Harry repeated.

“A swim maybe?” Liam suggested.

“Sick of swimming,” Harry responded. 

“We could bake some cakes,” Liam said with an encouraging smile.

“Can’t be bothered,” Harry stated again. “Just go have your breakfast. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“But I do worry about you, kid,” Liam sighed and Harry just shrugged again. “It’s a difficult day today, isn’t it,” he clucked his tongue sympathetically clearly having no intentions of leaving Harry alone just yet. “Anything in particular that has you feeling so… so… well, how are you feeling?”

“Meh,” Harry offered.

“Meh,” Liam repeated in understanding. “Any specific reason why?” Harry just shrugged. “Did you not sleep well last night? Been thinking about your family?” he asked delicately. “Or about the situation with Russell in the den? Are you just feeling a bit agitated from being stuck in the house? I could talk to Louis and see about taking you outside for a little walk.”

“He won’t let me outside,” Harry said. “He’s too worried I’ll try and run.”

“What do you need, mate?” Liam pressed. “Come on, Haz, help me to help you.”

“Don’t need anything,” Harry shrugged.

“Liam, hi,” Aaron called as he waved enthusiastically from the bottom of the stairs. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Oh, um, hi, mate,” Liam replied. “How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good,” Aaron began bounding up the stairs and Harry’s expression soured. “Better now that I’m back with Lou. I always thought he was the one that got away but now we’re suddenly closer than ever. Looks like you might have a boyfriend too,” he grinned pointing to the love-bites on Liam’s throat.

“Oh, no, no,” Liam covered the marks self-consciously. “This is just, err… it’s nothing. Sorry, are we in your way?”

“I just need to have a shower and get changed,” Aaron said. “Louis said he’s going to take me shopping. I can’t wait.”

“Oh, so you’re not just a slut, you’re a gold-digger too,” Harry accused.

“Excuse me?” Aaron looked genuinely offended and upset.

“Sorry, mate,” Liam apologised as he stood up. “He’s going through a difficult time. Don’t take it personally. Go on, go and get ready,” he stepped aside so Aaron could get by easier. “It’s good to see you again, mate.”

The blonde began climbing up the remaining few steps, Harry sticking his foot out and causing him to trip up the final one.

“Harry,” Liam chided. “Sorry,” he told Aaron who picked himself up, shooting an irritated look Harry’s way before carrying on. “That was unnecessary,” he said once Aaron was out of earshot.

“Whatever,” Harry shrugged finally moving to his feet. “I’m gonna take a nap,” he headed to the same spare room he’d slept in the previous night.

XXX

Eventually, it was Niall who came and found Harry, gently shaking the boy awake and handing him a bottle of water and a banana. Sitting up, Harry gratefully gulped down half the bottle before peeling the banana and devouring the fruit in three large bites. He felt rather sticky and sweaty tangled in the bed-sheets, still in the same clothes from the day before. Overall he just felt kind of gross and decided he’d better take a bath or a shower. Looking to Niall, he noted the dark circles around the man’s eyes.

“How long have you been home?” Harry asked.

“Not long,” Niall replied hanging his head in his hands and massaging his temples.

“Everything ok?” Harry didn’t like seeing Niall lose his sunny demeanour. 

“Just been trying to figure shite out,” Niall shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, mate.”

“But you’re worried,” Harry stated knowingly and Niall just sighed. “It’s about that Russell guy, isn’t it? His family planning to take revenge on Louis.”

“Not just Louis,” Niall said. “They want revenge on all of us. But yeah, Lou’s the main target.”

“We’re safe here though, right?” Harry asked.

“As long as they don’t know where we live,” Niall answered. “But if Russell ever told them anything, or if he had the address written down somewhere and they found it… we’ve never experienced any attack at the house before but anything’s possible at this point. We know his brothers are planning something but that’s about it. They’ve all disappeared without a trace. Everybody has been looking into this, trying to find something but we’re coming up empty. I mean, finding people who are in hiding is a big part of what we do. Even Zayn hasn’t been able to track them down and usually he’s the best at that kind of thing.”

“So… you’re really worried,” Harry realised.

“Only an arrogant idiot wouldn’t be worried right now,” Niall claimed.

“Like Louis you mean,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, Haz, he’s worried,” Niall said. “He might not show it but those of us close enough to him can read him fairly well. He knows how serious this all is and he knows trouble is coming. He’s just as scared as the rest of us. We get big threats like this every now and then, but usually we can deal with it just like that,” he clicked his fingers. “But this time there just seems to be fuck all we can do about it. And for Russell’s brothers to be able to disappear so efficiently, to the point where not even Zayn can find out where they are, that’s some serious shite. You don’t expect that type of professionalism from somebody not involved in this kind of business.”

“So they must have had some kind of help,” Harry stated and Niall nodded. “So somebody else has betrayed Louis?”

“Potentially,” Niall frowned. “But we know Russell had some dealings with some of our enemies. It’s possible they could be involved somehow. But guys like us have a lot of enemies. No way to tell which enemy in particular might be interfering. It might be one known enemy; it might be a whole group of them working together to try and tear us down. I just wish I could do more to help but…” he trailed off. 

“I’d help if I could,” Harry told him and Niall looked only mildly surprised. “I’m not saying I’d run around with a gun or torture people down in the basement or anything… but you’ve been like a proper mate to me through all of this. I’d want to help you if I could. I still don’t really understand why you’re here in the first place. You don’t seem to belong in this kind of lifestyle.”

“In a lot of ways I don’t,” Niall acknowledged scratching at the hint of stubble growing on his chin. “But I’m in too deep to ever get out. This is my life and I consider these guys as my family. I used to think about leaving a lot at first but then I just got comfortable I guess.”

“How did you end up here?” Harry asked tentatively as he moved from the bed, crossed to the window and opened it to throw the banana peel outside, letting the outside breeze dance over his face and making him feel a little less mangy. “Don’t tell me your family is like the Irish version of Louis’ or something.”

“No, no,” Niall shook his head looking faintly amused. “My family ran a pub in Ireland. Pretty typical family. We didn’t make a lot of money but we earned enough to just about scrape by. Some months would be harder than others. There were times when we lived off dry cereal and sometimes the closest we got to a hot meal was toast. But we always had a roof over our head. I actually met Louis through a school pen-pal system.”

“You’re kidding,” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd it sounded.

“True story,” Niall grinned. “Anyway, through the whole pen-pal thing an exchange visit was arranged. Some of the kids came to England to stay with their pen-pals for two weeks. Some came to Ireland. My parents had hoped I could come to England, so they didn’t have to worry about feeding another kid, you know. But Louis’ dad wasn’t gonna let an innocent kid come and be exposed to everything that went on in his house. He got in touch with my parents, insisted that Louis would come to us and sent a generous sum of money with him. It was about a year before Louis’ dad pretty much adopted Zayn. I don’t know if you knew those two kinda grew up together?”

“Yeah, Zayn told me a bit about it,” Harry nodded, still stood by the window. “So what happened? How did it go from Louis staying with you for a couple of weeks to you being in his gang?”

“Somebody found out that Louis was with us,” Niall answered. “And, well, with us he was vulnerable. One of his dads enemies figured he could use Louis to get to him in some way. But I guess some of the information got mixed up or something. They hit the wrong pub. Killed the whole family and kidnapped the wrong kid. When they realised their mistake they killed the kid too.”

“Fuck,” Harry winced. “That’s awful.”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed. “That really played on Louis’ mind for a long time. He felt like it was his fault somehow. To be honest I’m not sure he’s ever really gotten over it.”

“But what happened after they realised their mistake?” Harry asked. “Did they try coming for Louis again?”

“Yeah, they had plans to,” Niall said. “Luckily, Louis’ dad and his men got to us before anybody else could. I don’t think he gave my parents all the details, but he told them enough to make them realise how serious the situation was and that we were in danger and contacting the police was not an option. So they moved us from Ireland to England. It was only supposed to be for six to twelve months, just as a precaution for our protection. But we ended up staying over here a little longer. Then by the time my parents decided to go back to Ireland I decided I didn’t want to. We’d kept in touch with the Tomlinson’s the whole time. They wanted to make sure we were safe and I hung out with Louis from time to time, Zayn too. Just as friends. Doing things normal teenagers do. Going to the movies, eating pizza, trying to hit on girls and making arses of ourselves.”

“Louis was hitting on girls?” Harry asked and Niall laughed.

“He was so good at it, I mean really good,” Niall recalled. “He used the cheesiest and dumbest pick-up lines imaginable but somehow he made it work. Not that he was interested in any of them,” he shrugged. “He just found it funny that he could pull a girl so easily when me and Zayn couldn’t. Zayn was such an awkward teenager, hadn’t really grown into his looks yet. Like, he literally went to bed one night all scrawny with acne, bushy eyebrows, oily skin and greasy hair, and then he suddenly woke up all tall, dark and handsome. Whereas Louis was always a really good-looking kid and he had the confidence and the charm. It took Zayn a while to find his mysterious bad-boy thing, but as soon as he found it he got it down perfectly. But yeah, we’d stayed in touch so when my parents went back to Ireland and I wanted to stay, Louis’ dad assured them I’d be safe and well looked after. We had no reason not to trust them.”

“So, you became part of the gang, just like that?” Harry asked.

“No, I actually had my own little flat for a while and a regular job at the cinema,” Niall told him. “I went to college, had a serious girlfriend for a while. Just a typical normal life. Every now and then I’d have dinner at the Tomlinson’s or have a pint with Lou and Zayn down at the pub. Then, one day, I got caught up in some big drug scandal. They knew that I knew the Tomlinson’s somehow and I guess they were gonna use me as bait or something. But I somehow managed to talk my way out of the situation and I got them to basically tell me everything they were planning at the same time and they gave me all these names and told me all these different things they had planned. I told Louis and his dad everything. A couple of weeks later, his dad sent a car to pick me up after college. He took me out to the den and just asked me to talk to the people in there. He didn’t tell me anything about them or why they were there. He just sent me in with the instruction to talk. I managed to find out everything, right down to their grandma’s secret apple-pie recipe. They were involved in a lot of fucked up shite. Grooming young girls and boys. Louis’ dad put a stop to it as soon as I could give him all the information. It was one of the days where we were the good guys.”

“So you kept on helping,” Harry guessed.

“I had this natural skill to get people to open up to me,” Niall shrugged. “To this day I don’t know how I do it. But yeah, I felt more satisfied talking to people and getting information out of them than I ever did cleaning up popcorn and sweets from under the seats at the cinema. And the money Lou’s dad gave me just for having a conversation with a stranger was more than I’d make at the cinema. Like, a lot more. I sent a lot of the money onto my parents back in Ireland. Since doing this I don’t have to worry about them falling on hard times and possibly having to live off cereal again. Don’t get me wrong, I was always a happy child and it never really mattered that my mum and dad couldn’t afford the same as other people. But now that I have the money I want them to live comfortably, they deserve it.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Harry said. “And you’re not a bad person in my opinion. You’ve never killed anyone or anything. You just talk.”

“Yeah, but this time ‘talking’ doesn’t seem to be helping anything,” Niall sighed.

“You people seem to work well together. I’m sure somebody will figure it out,” Harry replied. “You look really tired. You should probably get some sleep.”

“No, I can power through,” Niall insisted. “If I sleep now then I won’t sleep tonight and I need to be well rested for the morning. I just wanted to check in and see how you were. Liam said you were a bit down earlier.”

“Just one of those days I guess,” Harry shrugged. “But I’m gonna take a shower, I feel really gross today and I better change these sheets too.”

“How come you’re sleeping in here anyway?” Niall asked.

“Louis banned me from his bedroom last night because he had that Aaron guy over,” Harry huffed. 

“He’s seeing Aaron again,” Niall commented in surprise. “That’s odd. But he’s a nice guy.”

“Seems like a gold-digging whore if you ask me,” Harry remarked. “Do you know if Nick’s still around? I might see about hanging out with him later once I’ve cleaned myself up.”

“Yeah, he was downstairs when I got here,” Niall said. “Well, I’ll let you shower. I’m gonna see who’s about and if anyone has any new information or anything.”

XXX

Down in the living-room, Nick, Liam, Zayn, Cara and Perrie had an array of photos spread out over the hardwood floor. They seemed to have separated them into different piles, trying to work out some kind of connection or pattern. 

“This car shows up in several photos,” Perrie observed. “Do we have one clearly showing the registration plate? It might mean something.”

“There’s half of it here,” Cara pulled a photo out.

“And the other half here,” Zayn plucked another one from the pile and wrote the full registration number on the back of his hand. “I’ll see what I can find,” he got up from where he’d been kneeling on the floor and moved to his laptop set up on the dining-room table and began his investigation. 

“How’s Harry?” Liam asked noticing that Niall had entered. 

“A bit better I reckon,” Niall answered. “He’s just taking a shower and then he said something about possibly hanging out with Grimmy. What’s that about?” he asked Nick.

“Must just be my natural charm,” Nick smirked. 

“If you say so,” Niall responded. “I don’t have a problem with you being his friend. If your company genuinely makes him happier about being here then great. But keep it in your pants, Grimmy.”

“I’m sure our little Hazzy has better taste than Grimmy,” Cara sniggered.

“Yeah, hasn’t he already turned you down like ten times?” Perrie looked highly amused.

“Maybe he’s just been playing hard to get,” Nick commented.

“Or maybe he has zero interest in you but wouldn’t mind using you to make Louis jealous,” Niall suggested. “Because he’s definitely jealous about Louis seeing Aaron again.”

“Louis’ back with Aaron?” Perrie asked. “When did that happen?”

“They had a date last night,” Nick answered with a shrug. “The lad spent the night and now Tommo’s taken him out shopping. Harry did seem a bit sore about it last night, bless.”

“Yeah, he definitely isn’t a fan of Aaron,” Liam added. “You should have seen the dirty looks he was giving the guy earlier. Harry actually stuck his foot out on the stairs to trip him up and called him a gold-digging slut to his face. I’ve never seen Harry act so petty towards someone who isn’t Louis.”

“You don’t seriously think Harry has the hots for Louis?” Cara asked. “I’m pretty sure the kid hates him.”

“Then why would he be so jealous of Aaron?” Nick challenged her. “And I don’t care what anybody says, I just know that Tommo has it bad for little Harry Styles.”

“I think we all know that,” Perrie stated. “Why else would Harry even be alive? But I’m with Cara, I don’t think Harry has feelings for Louis. How could he?”

“I believe it’s called Stockholm Syndrome,” Nick responded as he continued sorting through a mass of photos. “Wow, this woman has legs to die for,” he gushed admiring a woman in the background of one of the shots, her face obscured by her hair.

“Ooh, good shoes,” Perrie observed.

“I’ve seen those shoes,” Cara said seriously. “Where have I seen them?” she asked herself scanning her eyes over the various images on the floor. “Here,” she found a photo that caught a woman in the background from the knees down. “Same shoes right?”

“Definitely,” Perrie nodded comparing them.

“Two different women who happen to own the same pair of shoes, or is it the same woman?” Liam asked. “If it’s two people then it doesn’t mean anything. But if it’s the same woman we should look if she appears in any other photos.”

“Same woman,” Nick said confidently. “Those are killer legs. It’s definitely the same person.”

“Keep looking, see if there’s any more of her,” Liam instructed. 

“There,” Niall pointed as he joined in the search. “It’s her again, carrying a briefcase.”

“Why would a woman who wears shoes like that carry a briefcase?” Cara wondered.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“Well look, those shoes costs thousands of pounds easily,” Cara stated. “That skirt is definitely a designer label of some kind. And I’ll bet that’s some expensive jewellery she’s wearing too,” she squinted at one of the photos. “This is a woman who cares about her appearance. I’d expect her to be walking around with a clutch bag that matches her outfit, not some briefcase.”

“She’s right, it’s odd,” Perrie agreed. 

“Wait, wait, I’ve found the briefcase again,” Nick said picking up a different photo. “But it’s not the woman carrying it this time. It’s some guy in a long coat and a hat wearing sunglasses. Seriously, could he look any more suspicious?”

“Give me that,” Cara took both photos featuring the briefcase and compared them side by side. “It’s definitely the same briefcase,” she confirmed. “It has the same little dirty mark in the bottom corner.”

“Nice spot,” Liam congratulated her. “Keep looking, see if there’s any more with the woman, the man or the briefcase. Hopefully, we can get one with the woman’s face in it.”

“And then we can track her down and I’ll seduce her for information,” Nick said. “I’m prepared to take one for the team,” he sighed dramatically. “Zayn,” he called through to the dining-room. “You found any information about that car yet?”

“Hang on,” Zayn responded. A few minutes later, he stepped back into the living-room, dropping onto the sofa. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” Nick asked. “You couldn’t even find out who it belonged to? Damn, you’ve lost your touch, mate.”

“I mean there’s nothing suspicious about the bloody car,” Zayn snapped back. “It belongs to a care-worker who visits the same old lady at the same time every day and parks her car in the same spot on the same street. I dug into both their histories and checked their relatives, previous jobs, banks statements and everything. They’ve got nothing to do with anything alright. You found anything else yet?”

“There’s a woman and a man who seem to have exchanged a briefcase,” Perrie told him. “The man looks dodgy as fuck. Check it out,” she handed him the photo of the man in the long coat, hat and sunglasses. 

“Fucking hell, way to make himself stand out,” Zayn laughed. “What an idiot.”

“Here he is again,” Nick said. “The woman with the sexy legs is handing him the briefcase.”

“Is her face in it this time?” Liam asked.

“Nah, just one leg and her arm,” Nick answered. “She still looks sexy though.”

“This photo shows the back of her,” Perrie said.

“Damn, that is a beautiful derriere,” Nick snatched the photo to ogle the mystery woman’s backside. “I think I’m in love,” he remarked.

“You haven’t even seen her face,” Liam pointed out.

“Yeah, what if she’s a troll,” Niall laughed.

“With an ass like that she could have a face like Freddy Kruger for all I care,” Nick remarked. “I’ll just make her wear a pillow-case over her head and fuck her doggy-style.”

“That’s so romantic,” Perrie said sarcastically.

“Yeah, how the hell are you still single?” Cara deadpanned. 

“Don’t worry girls, there’s enough Grimmy to go around, I can fuck you doggy-style too,” Nick winked at them. 

“Not a chance,” Perrie told him. “I have standards thank you very much.”

“And I’m the kind of woman who prefers to be on top,” Cara stated. 

“Guys, I think this is her,” Niall fished out a photo. “Yes, it’s her. Same shoes again and she’s got the briefcase. And her face is in it.”

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” Cara acknowledged. “Way out of your league, Grimmy.”

“Let’s see that,” Nick took the photo. “Gorgeous,” he claimed. “We’d make beautiful babies.”

“Sure, as long as you got a sperm donor,” Cara quipped.

“I don’t think she’s THAT good-looking,” Perrie criticised getting a look at the photo.

“Are you crazy, she’s stunning,” Niall said.

“That’s a woman who could turn a gay man straight,” Nick stated. “Take a look Payno,” he handed Liam the photo. “Tell me you wouldn’t give up cock for a chance with that.”

“She’s very beautiful,” Liam observed. “But if there’s something more to this whole briefcase situation she could potentially be very dangerous to us.”

“Ok, so we get Zayn to hack the surveillance cameras in the area from the street these pictures were taken,” Nick said. “You can do that can’t you?”

“It’s doable,” Zayn answered. “But it could take a while. I’ll probably go home and work there. Gigi’s been visiting her mum so I’ll have the place to myself, no distractions. So who’s this lovely lady I’m looking for then?” he held his hand out for the photo. “Is she as gorgeous as you… shit,” his face dropped as he looked down at the photo.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked.

“It’s Gigi,” Zayn said quietly looking anywhere but at Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I don't think this is 'technically' a cliffhanger...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading...
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this story so far...
> 
> Hope you like the next part...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 20

Since word got out about Russell Smith Jr’s family wanting to seek revenge for his death, there had been a tense atmosphere lurking in the house, rather like mould growing in a corner of a room. With the likelihood of Zayn’s girlfriend, Gigi, possibly being involved in the whole thing some way only intensified the unease of Louis and his gang. Zayn was quieter than usual, glaring at anybody who tried to make eye-contact with him. Although he and Liam exchanged no dialogue or engaged in any other kind of interaction, the tension between the two was felt by everybody else in the house.

From what Harry could gather, Louis and his colleagues were significantly closer to figuring things out and tracking Russell’s family down and discovering what their plan of attack might be. As for Gigi, it seemed she was the daughter, niece or cousin of one of Louis’ minor rivals. Harry wasn’t entirely sure; he’d heard murmurs from different people and Gigi’s relation to some other gang seemed to change each time. But there was deep concern that Zayn may have unintentionally been giving Gigi top secret information about their lives and their work the entire time they had been dating. It all seemed very messy, but at least Louis had sent Aaron home.

“Fuck sake, Tommo, I never told the dumb bitch a thing,” Zayn insisted throwing a punch at the nearest wall.

“I’m not saying you did, mate,” Louis sighed – his demeanour so much calmer than Harry would have anticipated. “But this woman could have gone through your phone, looked through your things and found shit that only someone in this kind of business would think to investigate further,” the Boss of the gang rationalised. “And mate, she had you fooled that she was just some normal girl so clearly she’s not dumb. Fuck knows what kind of information she could have on us all without you realising it.” A slight bite had crept into his tone and Zayn’s normally emotionless expression looked both hurt and embarrassed.

“No-one’s blaming you, Z,” Nick said gently. “It could happen to anyone, mate.”

“Well this shit doesn’t happen to me,” Zayn complained throwing another punch at the wall.

“You know there’s a punching-bag in the gym right?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“Oh piss off,” Zayn sneered at him.

“Oi, there’s no need to take it out on the kid,” Louis defended.

“Whatever, you fucking hypocrite,” Zayn grumbled choosing to swing his foot and kick at the wall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis challenged roughly pinning the dark-haired man against the wall.

“Oh come on, mate, you take shit out on the kid all the time,” Zayn sneered.

“That’s not true,” Louis claimed removing his grip and taking a step back. “I treat you good don’t I Harry?”

“Sure, kidnapper of the year,” Harry remarked and Louis scowled a little as Zayn resumed kicking and punching at the walls.

“Fucking hell, Payno, can you calm him down?” Louis asked with a long-suffering sigh gesturing to Zayn. “Come on, everybody out,” Louis commanded, taking Harry by the elbow and leading him outside to the back-garden along with everybody else, just Liam and Zayn remaining behind. “May as well have a game of footie. It’ll help us relax a little. You can be on my team, Princess,” he draped an arm across Harry’s shoulders, his hand coming around the younger boy’s neck, his thumb teasing at the curly-haired teen’s collarbone. 

“Oh am I suddenly worthy of your time now that Aaron’s been sent home?” Harry asked resentfully and Louis just smirked at him before assigning people to teams and starting the game once Niall had collected a football.

XXX

Back inside the house, Liam stood quietly with his arms folded across his chest as Zayn ranted and raged, pacing up and down with his hands balled into fists. 

“Fuck sake,” Zayn grumbled for the umpteenth time. “That stupid conniving bitch. This isn’t my fault. It’s all because of her. Fuck.”

“Calm down,” Liam said quietly as he sat himself down in one of the dining chairs. “If we’re lucky, then she won’t know that we know about her. We still have a chance to get the upper-hand and fix things.”

Zayn didn’t give a proper response, hardly even acknowledged that he’d heard Liam speak at all. He kept pacing up and down, muttering to himself, replaying things over in his head, mentally searching for all the clues that hinted at Gigi’s true nature. All the things he had missed previously. Meanwhile, Liam sat quietly at the dining table, not saying anything and not even looking in Zayn’s direction. 

“It’s not my fucking fault,” Zayn mumbled adamantly and Liam offered an indistinct grunt as a response. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” he swore, throwing his fist to the wall again, bursting his knuckles open.

Without a word, Liam moved to collect the first-aid box. Taking Zayn’s wrist, he dragged him over to a seat and diligently wiped away the blood and bandaged him up. Both men were quiet as Liam worked. Once the task was complete, Zayn made to take Liam’s hand in his but Liam pulled away.

“She really is beautiful,” Liam commented. “I never knew what she looked like before,” he continued awkwardly. “I guess I understand why you kept going back to her. I mean she’s really something else. How could I possibly compare to someone like her, right?”

“Liam, I…” Zayn tried to say but Liam stood up shaking his head.

“Don’t, I don’t wanna hear it,” Liam interrupted. “Just… just keep your shit together, yeah? We’ve got a lot of damage control to do.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Zayn excused.

“Well it fucking happened,” Liam snapped at him losing his patience. “If you’d just stayed with me we’d all be fine, we wouldn’t be in this mess. But I was never enough for you, was I? You always had to go running back to her. You couldn’t just fucking choose me, could you? You had to have the best of both worlds.”

“That’s not fair,” Zayn argued. “I was trying to figure my shit out. I was never sure who or what I really wanted.”

“You were fucking greedy and you were selfish,” Liam debated. “And I’m an idiot who should have stopped opening his bedroom door for you a long time ago.”

“Don’t say that,” Zayn moved towards him, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders, moving them up to cup his face and leaning in for a kiss.

“Get off,” Liam twisted his face away, the other man’s lips brushing his cheek.

“Baby, come on,” Zayn tried, pressing himself closer and nuzzling at Liam’s neck.

“Don’t call me ‘baby’,” Liam scoffed shoving Zayn away. “For fuck sake just… give me some fucking space. I don’t want you pawing at me right now.”

“Where you going?” Zayn wanted to know as Liam stalked away.

“To take my feelings out on the punching bag while I imagine your face,” Liam told him.

“Fuck sake,” Zayn groaned grabbing a beer out of the fridge and very much feeling sorry for himself.

XXX

Not that he’d ever admit it, but Harry actually found himself really enjoying the little football game. He and Louis worked surprisingly well together on the same team and running around in the fresh air felt so freeing. For a short while, his life almost seemed normal, as though he were a regular teenager simply playing football with some friends. He didn’t even mind too much when Louis excitedly tackled him in a hug when their team proved victorious. But as they returned to the house, Harry remembered where he was and felt instantly guilty and ashamed for having enjoyed himself even if it had been temporary. Without a word to anyone, he headed upstairs, all the way to his and Louis’ bedroom.

‘That’s right’, Harry thought to himself. ‘It’s my bedroom too.’

He looked to the bed to find that it hadn’t been remade from the night before. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the messy sheets in distaste knowing that Aaron had slept in them. Somewhat aggressively, Harry stripped the bed, debating as to whether he should wash the dirty sheets or simply set them on fire. He left them in a pile on the floor as he took out fresh bedding and got to work on remaking his and Louis’ bed. He also opened the bedroom window as wide as it would go to get rid of the lingering Aaron scent. 

He still felt agitated once he was done, an intense itching burning from beneath his skin. Moving into the shower room, he hunted for a blade, getting frustrated when he couldn’t find one. Returning to the main part of the bedroom, he desperately began rummaging through drawers in search of anything sharp. His stomach swooped with excitement as he found a knife in Louis’ underwear drawer, right next to a cherry flavoured lube. As he wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife he instantly felt calmer. Taking off his trousers and discarding them on the bedroom floor, he made his way back into the shower room and put the toilet seat down before perching on it. 

Looking down at his legs and the amass of cuts and scars littering his skin, Harry wondered where he should make his next cut. He considered a few places, pressing the cool edge of the knife against his leg and imagining how the crimson droplets might spill out to paint his skin. Unable to decide, Harry looked to his left arm, seeing it as a blank canvas in need of some colour. 

Unsure how sharp the knife was and how much pressure he needed to apply, the first cut came out rather jagged. The next cut was a slight improvement and by cut number five Harry believed he had achieved perfection. Feeling just a little dizzy, he watched the blood trickle down his arm, creating ruby-red rivers on his skin. He took a deep breath in, experiencing that delightful rush of satisfaction.

Setting the knife aside, Harry stood at the sink and tried to wash the blood away under the faucet but the angle was too awkward. He used the hose of the shower instead, watching in fascination as the water was tinged pink and his blood danced away down the drain. He grabbed a generous amount of toilet-paper and dabbed gently over his arm to dry it off, some of his cuts still weeping occasional dashes of scarlet.

Cuts on his arm would be even harder to conceal than cuts on his legs, Harry realised. Louis was going to be most displeased and for some reason, Harry found that really funny. He laughed to himself, throwing the used toilet-paper down the toilet and flushing, a few bits of paper getting stuck to the drying blood on his arm. He picked at them awkwardly, making the cuts worse and having to wash them under the spray of the shower again, this time choosing to let his arm dry naturally.

He supposed he ought to head downstairs and get started on dinner. His arm tingled right from his shoulder down to the tips of his fingers. He saw no sense in covering his self-harm with a long-sleeve t-shirt. It would only irritate his cuts and Louis would find out what he’d done soon enough anyway. After cleaning off Louis’ knife and placing it back where he’d found it, Harry pulled his trousers back on and made his way downstairs, left arm aching but generally feeling a great deal more relaxed.

“Harry,” Bebe gasped instantly noticing the angry red cuts on the boy’s arm.

He found it strange that she could be shocked and look so distraught over a few little cuts. This was the same woman who cut out people’s tongues after all. It was a little funny to see her so disturbed, he actually chuckled a little as he proceeded to the kitchen, Bebe following after him and calling out for Liam to bring the first aid box.

“Hi,” Harry greeted as he stepped into the kitchen where Louis and some of the others were drinking tea and coke-cola. 

“Princess,” Louis’ eyes looked sad as he set down his tea-cup and gently took Harry’s wrist, examining the damage he’d done to his arm. “Fuck sake,” he mumbled. “I’m not doing a good job of getting you to quit this shit am I?” he asked rhetorically. 

“Fucking hell, Haz,” Niall swore.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Harry laughed, not even feeling ashamed of his self-harming antics like he used to. He felt strangely in control and a little bit powerful by freely showing off the gashes on his arm.

“Alright, everybody out,” Louis commanded ushering everybody out of the kitchen, while Bebe ran to get Liam from the Gym to come and tend to Harry. “Ok, fuck,” he took time to think as he stepped into the living-room with the others. “So I’m gonna have to put some new house rules in place. No more sleepovers. If you don’t live here, you’re not spending the night. No exceptions. Yeah, Grimmy, that includes you,” he said before the other man could clarify or complain. “For the time being, nobody enters this house, fuck that, nobody enters the bloody garden without my say so.”

“Don’t you trust us, Tommo?” Bebe sounded a little offended. “We’re not the ones sleeping with the enemy,” she shot a glare Zayn’s way.

“I want to trust you,” Louis said. “But Russell recently betrayed me, intentionally. Zayn may have accidentally fucked us over a little bit.”

“Or a lot,” Bebe muttered.

“I’m standing right here,” Zayn glowered.

“Yeah, feel lucky you are, mate,” Nick told him. “If you were anybody else you’d probably be dead or at least down in the basement.”

“That’s true,” Louis acknowledged. “But you’re my brother. I know this thing with Gigi wasn’t on purpose. But I do need you to get out of my house. You don’t live here, lad. You live with her.”

“What the fuck?” Zayn grumbled. “You expect me to just go back to the woman who’s been using me this whole time without my knowledge?”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Go back to her. Eat dinner together. Fuck her if you have to, I don’t care, just figure out exactly what she knows, what her plans are, who she’s working for and with and how it relates to Russel’s family.”

“What if I can’t get her to talk?” Zayn huffed.

“If we brought her here I could talk to her,” Niall offered.

“Throw the skank down in the basement and I’ll make her talk,” Bebe claimed.

“I’ll help,” Nick said.

“You won’t, because you two won’t be here, nobody is coming to the house, remember,” Louis told them pointedly. “Zayn, I’m not asking you to get Gigi to talk. I’m ordering you to get Gigi to talk. You’re not gonna let me down. Now seriously, all of you, I love ya… well, I just tolerate you,” he told Grimmy, “but you need to get the fuck out. We’ll be in contact. There’s still plenty that needs to be done to fix this mess we’re in. And when this is all over we’ll have a big fucking house party alright.”

XXX

So for dinner, it was just Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam. They had a spicy flavoured rice with diced beef and mixed peppers. For a while, they ate in silence, until Niall found the nerve to break it.

“Are you serious about not letting Zayn back in the house for a while?” Niall asked.

“I need to take some precautions right now,” Louis stated.

“Yeah, I get that,” Niall nodded. “But this is Zayn we’re talking about. He basically lives here half the time anyway if he’s not with her.”

“Well she’s a big part of the problem,” Louis pointed out.

Harry looked across at Liam. The man with the puppy-eyes seemed to be doing his best to ignore the conversation. 

“Is she going to be killed?” Harry asked. 

“You know what, we really shouldn’t talk business at the dinner table,” Liam recommended. “It isn’t good for Harry.”

“Agreed,” Niall supported.

“What the hell, agreed,” Louis shrugged.

“Is Zayn going to have to kill her?” Harry questioned. “Or does Liam want to do it?”

“Just eat your food, kid,” Louis replied. “You doing ok, mate?” he asked Liam.

“Fine,” he put on a brave face. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ok, good,” Louis nodded using his knife to drag more rice onto his fork. “You feel like telling us why you did that shit today?” he asked Harry gesturing to his bandaged arm.

“I was having a bad day, it made me feel better,” Harry replied and Louis clearly didn’t know how to respond, looking to Liam and Niall for some kind of help.

“So you might say that self-harming is a coping mechanism for you,” Liam said gently.

“I guess,” Harry shrugged stabbing his fork through a cube of beef and some peppers. 

“It’s not a very healthy one though is it, Haz,” Niall told him. “You need to find better ways to release your stress and frustrations. We care about you, mate. We don’t want you hurting yourself like this. Honestly, it scares the crap out of us.”

“Whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s my decision. You can’t stop me.”

“It isn’t good for you,” Liam told him with sad eyes. “You’re a smart lad, you should know better. Next time you feel like hurting yourself you should come to one of us and we’ll help distract you and find a better way for you to cope with all the overwhelming emotions.”

“You think I haven’t tried?” Harry groaned. “I’ve been self-harming a long time ok, long before Big Bad Tommo decided to kidnap me,” he sneered at Louis who simply carried on eating. “I looked online for alternative suggestions and methods for coping and you know what… counting backwards from ten doesn’t help shit ok. The only time I even feel alive anymore is when I see blood running down my skin. Maybe that sounds fucked-up to you but you’re all a lot more fucked-up than me so stop being so fucking judgemental. It’s my body, I’ll do what I want to it. You can all just fuck yourselves.”

“They’re trying to help you, Princess, there’s no need for you to lash out at them like that,” Louis said calmly. 

“There was no need for you to kidnap me, but here we are,” Harry retorted sourly. “Anyway, I assume the new house rule means that you won’t be fucking around with that slut-boy for a while?”

“Just because Aaron’s adventurous in the bedroom it doesn’t mean he’s a slut,” Louis defended. “And Aaron isn’t a part of the gang, he’s not involved in the work we do. We’re dating so of course I’m going to be bringing him back here.”

“That’s stupid,” Harry scoffed. “If Aaron’s allowed to stay because you’re fucking him then Zayn should get to stay in case Liam wants to take him back or whatever the hell’s going on between the two of them and maybe I’d like to take Nick up on his offer to fuck me after all.”

“Oi, Nick fucking Grimshaw is getting nowhere near you and your pretty little virgin ass and that is final,” Louis told him firmly. “If I catch you flirting with him I’ll cut his cock off and feed it to you for dinner.”

“Don’t be so ridiculous,” Harry retorted. “You’re a terrible cook.”

Niall’s lips twitched in amusement and Liam disguised a laugh as a cough.

“He sort of makes a fair point though, Boss,” Niall said. “Not about the whole cooking thing,” he clarified quickly. “But there’s no point in having the new house rule unless you enforce it fully. Maybe you could just go back to Aaron’s place after your dates.”

“Or just not date him at all,” Harry suggested.

“Oh shut up you Jealous Jenny,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“What the… Jealous Jenny?” Harry repeated in bemusement. “Who even says that? Like… that’s not even a thing… seriously, who the hell says that? Jealous Jenny,” he scoffed. “And I’m not fucking jealous… you wish I was jealous… you freak.”

“It’s so nice to see you two getting along,” Niall joked.

“Hilarious,” Louis deadpanned. “But fine, you’re right. If the rule is that nobody comes in the house unless they live here then I need to stick to it. So I guess I’ll just have to ask Aaron to move in.”

“Fuck off, I’m not living in the same house with that whore,” Harry objected. “And I’m definitely not leaving MY bedroom.”

“Oh, suddenly my bedroom is your bedroom now is it?” Louis asked.

“I’m glad you agree,” Harry responded and Louis frowned at him. “If you behave well enough I’m prepared to let you share it with me. But I’m not having that fuck-boy of yours in there. I could still smell him on the sheets earlier, it made me want to throw up.”

“Having Aaron live here isn’t a good idea,” Liam pointed out rationally. “It would put him in unnecessary danger and clearly having him here would upset Harry.”

“Not upset,” Harry cut in. “Just grossed out.”

“Enough,” Louis said frustratedly. “You can sleep with me in our bed in our room if that’s what makes you comfortable. I won’t bring Aaron over again until this revenge shit is sorted. But make no mistake, Princess, I’m still the one in charge here.”

“Of course you are, Lou-bear,” Harry smiled sweetly.

“Lou-bear,” Niall repeated. “That’s kinda cute. I like it.”

“Urgh, call me that again and I might just blow my own brains out,” Louis grumbled.

“Lou-bear, Lou-bear, Lou-bear,” Harry chanted and Louis glared at him. “Worth a try,” he shrugged. 

“Seriously, you’d wish me dead, after all I’ve fucking done for you?” Louis actually looked hurt and Harry found himself rolling his eyes. “Ungrateful little brat,” he sneered. “Fuck you, Harold,” he stormed off and if Harry wasn’t mistaken the man was actually holding back a tear or two.

“Shite,” Niall swore looking to Liam in concern. “That hasn’t happened in a while.”

“It’s a stressful time,” Liam acknowledged. “He’ll be alright. Harry, mate, maybe try and be a bit nicer to Louis, yeah?”

“Because he’s so lovely to me,” Harry scoffed. 

“Please, Haz, just try,” Niall asked. “There’s enough tension in the house as it is.”

“Fine,” Harry huffed. “I’ll do my best to play nice. Not that your asshole boss deserves it.”

XXX

A few days later, Zayn returned to the house, with Louis’ permission of course. He brought a couple of suitcases with him indicating that his return to the house was a permanent one. He officially moved his stuff into the bedroom opposite Liam’s, Louis and Niall helping him unpack while Liam joined Harry in the kitchen to bake cupcakes. For his part, Liam was rather chatty, talking about a whole host of different things. Harry interpreted that as Liam determinedly talking about anything that wasn’t Zayn Malik. So he followed Liam’s example and steered clear of mentioning the tall, dark and handsome man. Though Harry did briefly wonder what had become of Gigi. The most likely outcome was that she had been killed but Harry thought it best not to ask. 

XXX

Before dinner, Louis had insisted that Harry talk to Niall. As they had previously agreed, Louis wanted Harry to talk to somebody about his mental state. Kind of like therapy but Harry didn’t really want to view it that way. But he enjoyed Niall’s company so he made no complaints. They opted to sit in the library, Niall in one of the armchairs holding a notepad and pen while Harry lounged across a sofa, the epitome of the cliché. 

To Harry, it didn’t feel like a therapy session. Not that he’d ever been to one to compare it to. But when he thought of therapy he imagined being asked to look at ink-blots and explain what he saw in them. With Niall, it was just like having a casual conversation with a friend. They were joking and laughing and it was one of those precious moments where Harry’s life seemed almost normal.

Then before he knew it, and without fully realising, Harry was pouring his heart out, tears streaming down his face as he told Niall absolutely everything. He talked about having been bullied at school for being gay and how he had reached out to one of the teachers only to be made to feel ashamed for his sexuality. He told Niall how the reaction of a teacher he had once respected made him too scared to tell his parents lest they react in a similar fashion. He relayed the story of the first time he had ever self-harmed, how he hadn’t even meant to do it. Some older students had roughed him up a bit at school and locked him in one of the stationery cupboards. He was trapped there for nearly an hour before his friend Mia managed to find him and let him out. Upon returning home, he collapsed onto his bed and felt something sharp digging into his leg. Shucking his trousers off he found a loose staple that had pierced his skin. He tried to be gentle as he removed it but accidentally nipped his skin a little more and a droplet of blood formed. Without even consciously deciding to do so, Harry found himself adding more cuts to his skin. The staple didn’t work particularly well so he discarded it, hunting around his room for something else. Eventually he ventured to the bathroom and grabbed a razor blade before returning to his bed and prising the plastic apart to get to the little sharp silver strip. Then he attacked his legs and that was the beginning of his self-harm addiction. 

For a while, they talked about Gemma, Harry sharing happy memories from their childhood. It then transitioned to Harry talking about how he learned of her suicide and the impact it had on him and his parents. She had killed herself just a couple of weeks before her birthday and when the day arrived, Harry made new cuts on his leg, one for each year she had been alive and one for the birthday she never got to see. 

After listening to Harry talk about Gemma, Niall asked him to share his experience of the day he had walked through the carpark. So Harry shared the memory of the day he had been kidnapped, telling Niall the situation from his perspective.

“How do you feel today, Haz?” Niall asked after Harry had finished talking and been quiet for a few minutes. 

“Ok, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Or as ok as I can be.”

“Tell me more about the self-harm,” Niall prompted. “What triggers you to do it?”

“Dunno,” Harry replied honestly. “I don’t think it’s ever triggered by anything specific. Sometimes I just have a bad day so I give myself a few cuts and I feel a little bit better for a while. Other times I do it when I’m angry.”

“What happened to make you cut your arm?” Niall asked gently.

“Urgh,” Harry groaned distastefully. “I went up to mine and Louis’ room and it just stank of that Aaron guy. I couldn’t stand it. The bed was still unmade, the sheets all tangled from where they’d been fucking or whatever. It made me crazy. I felt like screaming. I just needed to do something to calm down and watching myself bleed really helps me do that.”

“You really don’t like Aaron,” Niall noted.

“Why would I?” Harry sneered moodily. “Stupid git. And I know Louis’ been spending a lot of time with him. Sometimes it’s gone three in the morning by the time he gets home and he just reeks of that dumb slut. Would it really be so difficult for him to shower before he comes home to me?”

“Can I be honest with you, Harry?” Niall asked.

“Sure, whatever,” Harry invited.

“I’m saying this as your mate, yeah,” Niall said, “but your attitude towards Aaron is kind of like a jealous lover or romantic rival.”

“What the fuck?” Harry huffed. “I’m not jealous of Aaron and I’m definitely not Louis’ lover. He can fuck whoever he wants, I don’t give a shit, just as long as he’s not bringing sluts home and shagging them in my bed.”

“You told me a while ago that Liam suggested you and Louis might want to date each other,” Niall reminded and Harry pretended to puke. “Have you given any more thought to that?” Niall asked seriously, choosing to ignore Harry’s immature mime.

“Are you crazy?” Harry spluttered. “I can’t date Louis. That’s all kinds of fucked up. Liam’s just a hopeless romantic, you said so yourself.”

“He can be, yeah,” Niall said calmly. “And I’m not saying you and Louis would have a healthy relationship. With the situation being what it is, there’s no possible way for any kind of relationship between the two of you to be a healthy one. But I know Louis has some kind of feelings for you, we can all see that. It could be good for you both if you tried to get along better instead of being so toxic towards each other. You already share a bed, that’s a pretty intimate thing to do and I’m sure you don’t want to be alone forever. If you want my opinion then Louis may just be your best choice for some kind of romantic or sexual relationship.” 

“You’re crazy,” Harry claimed sitting up. “Are we done now?”

“Yeah, sure, we can leave it there for today,” Niall told him and Harry quickly left the library. 

XXX

“Everything alright, mate?” Liam asked as Harry strode into the living-room.

“Just a bit agitated,” Harry answered pacing the hard-wood floor.

“Therapy not going well?” Zayn mocked and Liam elbowed him in the side shooting him a disapproving look while Harry gave him a half-hearted glare. 

“What are you two up to anyway?” Harry queried. It had been a while since he’d seen the two in such close proximity to one another and not arguing.

“Just having a chat,” Zayn responded, his expression not giving anything else away. “Actually we’d appreciate it if you could fuck off.”

“No we wouldn’t,” Liam claimed. “This is your home too, Harry, you’re just as welcome as anybody to be in the living-room.”

Zayn looked annoyed but didn’t say anything. Harry briefly considered deliberately winding the man up some more for his own amusement but he didn’t want to upset Liam in anyway. While he thought Liam deserved better than the likes of Zayn, he also knew that Liam was hopelessly in love with him. It would be nice if the pair could work something out now that Gigi was out of the picture, even if Harry would like to see Liam tell Zayn to go fuck himself.

“Can I go outside for a while?” Harry asked. “I really need some fresh air.”

“Yeah, go on,” Liam permitted. “Lou’s out the back having a smoke.”

Walking away, Harry looked back over his shoulder, spying Zayn shift closer to Liam and rest his hand high up on his thigh as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. Averting his eyes, Harry carried on through the house and let himself out of the back door. With a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth, Louis stood in the middle of the garden performing tricks with a football. 

“On your head,” Louis called as he spotted Harry, kicking the ball towards him.

“Fuck off,” Harry ducked out of the way as Louis laughed. 

“Sorry, kid, you know I’m only messing,” Louis took a drag of his fag and flicked some ash onto the ground. “C’mere,” he beckoned him over so Harry went, sitting down with the older man in the grass as Louis tugged him down by his wrist. “How was it talking to Nialler, do you think it helped?”

“He really knows how to get people talking doesn’t he?” Harry asked with a touch of resentment. “I figured we’d just talk about random crap. I didn’t expect to actually open up to him about anything. How the hell does he do that?”

“It’s a gift, the lad’s a genius,” Louis replied. “But getting shit off your chest should help you cope better. I hope so anyway. Despite what you might think I don’t like seeing you suffer.”

“Not unless you’re the one causing me pain, right?” Harry retorted. 

“If that’s how you see it,” Louis took another puff on his cigarette, being considerate enough to blow the smoke away from Harry rather than at him. “Can I check your arms and legs please?” The question was posed politely, as though Harry had the option to refuse. But he knew from experience that Louis was fully prepared to pin him down in order to check for any fresh self-harm wounds. “Good lad,” the blue-eyed man approved as Harry simply complied, pulling up his shirt sleeves so his arms could be inspected. “Ok,” Louis nodded, satisfied after he had checked Harry’s legs also. “That’s better, you’re doing good,” he said encouragingly. 

“I guess,” Harry shrugged, not really caring. He plucked a few blades of grass from the earth, tying them in knots then ripping them apart. “Looks like Liam and Zayn might be making up,” he commented.

“Yeah, those two always come back to each other in the end,” Louis claimed. 

“Well hopefully this time Zayn man’s up and treats Liam better,” Harry continued tearing at the grass beneath him. “If I were Liam I’d have told Zayn to go fuck himself a long time ago.”

“Sure, sure,” Louis agreed throwing his cigarette end away and laying back in the grass, his hands behind his head. “I don’t think I’d put up with Zayn’s kind of bullshit from somebody either. But I’m not Liam. The lads gotta do what’s right for him, I ain’t got no right to judge that.”

“Do you think Zayn loves Liam as much as Liam loves him?” Harry asked.

“Not a clue,” Louis answered. “We don’t really talk about the fact Zayn and Liam are a thing remember. But they’re usually at their happiest when they’re around one another, assuming things are good and they aren’t fighting over Zayn going back to Gigi. But that bitch won’t be a problem anymore.”

“So she is dead then?” Harry sought confirmation.

“Yeah,” Louis verified. 

“And Russell’s family?” Harry asked.

“Still managing to hide themselves alarmingly well,” Louis replied. “They’re proving to be a serious threat. We know they want to attack and get revenge for their brother. But we’ve got no fucking clue when they might strike, or how, or where. We’ve thought we’ve been close to tracking them down a few times, but they always seem to be one step ahead of us.”

“I hope they kill you,” Harry said though his tone wasn’t as cold as the words he delivered.

“Charming,” Louis remarked sarcastically as he gave the curly-haired teenager a light kick that barely even hurt. “Anyway, if I end up dead and somebody else kidnaps you I guarantee your life will be a lot worse. If you’re lucky you’ll have your brains blown out quickly. If not… well, fuck knows what’ll happen to you. Some kind of sex slavery probably.”

“I miss the days when I used to worry about homework and being late to school,” Harry sighed.

“I know, Princess,” Louis told him softly. “If I could go back to that day in the carpark and do things differently I would. But it is what it is, yeah. You’re one of my boys now.”

“I’m not one of you,” Harry insisted adamantly. “I’m not part of your work or anything like that. I’d never torture somebody and have fun doing it or kill people and then go and have a drink at the pub like everything’s normal. I don’t care what you do to me, I am not joining your team.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Louis groaned. “I don’t expect you to work for me, that’s not what I meant. And I know you don’t think of me as family, maybe you never will,” he shrugged. “But you’re my responsibility now and I’m gonna do my fucking best to make sure you don’t get hurt. Like it or not, you’re one of my boys.”

Harry didn’t really know how to respond. So he just made himself comfortable as he lay down in the grass, resting his head on Louis’ stomach so he wouldn’t get grass in his hair. He gazed up at the sky, seeing different shapes and images in the clouds. 

“Are you heading out again tonight?” Harry asked doing his best to make his voice sound disinterested.

“Probably, yeah,” Louis answered and Harry sighed. “You’ve got a problem with that I take it.”

“No,” Harry pouted, closing his eyes as Louis’ hand came to fall in his hair, playing with his curls. “That feels nice,” he admitted begrudgingly. “I hate you for that.”

“I could always take you to my special room and spank you instead,” Louis teased.

“Piss off,” Harry replied.

“Shut up and enjoy me petting your hair then,” Louis retorted. 

“So… are you planning on spanking Aaron tonight?” Harry asked, saying the other man’s name distastefully. 

“Not planning on it, but it might happen,” Louis answered. “We’ve been playing with a lot of different toys recently. He’s been particularly enjoying this new set of vibrating anal beads…”

“Urgh, shut up, shut up, shut up,” Harry complained covering his ears, pinching Louis’ leg roughly when the man laughed at him.

“Ouch, someone’s getting brave,” Louis remarked though he continued to stroke the boy’s hair with something akin to affection. 

“Or maybe I’m just starting to read you a little better,” Harry suggested. “Sometimes you’re in a good mood and you’ll take a bit of banter and rough-housing. Other times you’d flip out if I so much as looked at you the wrong way or breathed too loudly.”

“I know, I’m working on it,” Louis said quietly.

“For me?” Harry wondered aloud. “Or for him?”

“Him?” Louis repeated in confusion.

“Your slut-boy,” Harry clarified.

“Quit calling him that,” Louis chided giving a little tug on Harry’s hair. “I think being with Aaron’s really good for me.”

“Why?” Harry challenged. “What’s so great about him?”

“His kinks in the bedroom match very nicely with mine,” Louis told him.

“Sex,” Harry scoffed shaking his head. “You’re a Dom, right? And he’s your sub, yeah? You’re into rough sex and calling him humiliating names and stuff?”

“I like to be Dominant in the bedroom, yeah,” Louis confirmed. “And Aaron enjoys being submissive. I enjoy rough sex a lot and so does he but that isn’t all there is to it. When a relationship like that is developed properly it provides both parties with a high level of trust and intimacy, the likes of which I doubt more regular couples ever experience. Some couples might have a more socially acceptable sex life, but I bet they’re the ones who get jealous easily and don’t trust each other and get suspicious that their partner is cheating on them. But if you trust a partner enough to fully submit yourselves to them, let them have total power over you… that’s an incredible thing. People might think it’s all chains and leather and pain, but there’s so much more to it. I share a much deeper connection with Aaron than any one-night stand I have regular sex with.”

“Do you hurt him?” Harry asked.

“A little,” Louis answered honestly. “Never more than he can handle, physically or emotionally. He consents to it and he enjoys it. We both do.”

“That’s fucked up,” Harry said.

“Is it?” Louis replied still stroking Harry’s soft curls. “The little bit of pain I put Aaron through is done safely and sanely. It isn’t anything like torturing an enemy. And Aaron is fully trusting and consenting, not like when I had you strapped down against your will. What we do together ultimately makes his pleasure and orgasm all the more intense. He’s experiencing a little bit of pain in a healthy sexual way. Posh twats and prudes might turn their nose up at it but screw them, they’re welcome to their boring or non-existent sex lives. Aaron taking a little spanking from me is definitely less damaging than you taking blades and knives to your skin,” he pointed out. “I reckon you’d probably enjoy a little pain-play during sex if you were willing to give it a go.”

“You’re wrong,” Harry insisted sitting up.

“Maybe,” Louis acknowledged taking out another cigarette and lighting it up. “What kind of sex do you fantasise about? You must be thinking of something when you’re tugging yourself off in the shower.”

“None of your business,” Harry blushed pushing himself to his feet.

“You’re cute when you get all shy, Princess,” Louis teased as Harry flipped him off as he made his way back into the house.

Walking through the living-room he was confronted with the sight of Liam and Zayn’s naked bodies as they defiled the sofa. Hand covering his eyes, he blindly ran through, bashing his elbow on the doorframe before hurrying up the spiral staircase and absolutely not having visions of himself and Louis in Zayn and Liam’s places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe...
> 
> Shits going down ya'll...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 21

It was really late. Or an argument could be made that it was really early. It was twenty past five in the morning and Louis was just returning home from spending the night with Aaron. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed, sliding up next to Harry and cuddling him from behind.

“Ow, fuck,” Louis hissed as he was elbowed in the ribs. “Was that really necessary you little shit?”

“Don’t want you near me,” Harry mumbled irritably as he scooted away from the older male. “Not when you’ve been with him all night.”

“I took a shower at Aaron’s before I left,” Louis said defensively. “I smell of soap, not sex. My hair’s still bloody damp, that’s how fresh I am,” he pointed out.

“Don’t care,” Harry pulled the covers over his head. “Stay on your side.”

“Fuck sake,” Louis grumbled as he shifted away from Harry, turning his back to him and closing his eyes. He left it a short while before trying to move closer to Harry again, eager to cuddle up and share the boy’s warmth. He was kicked in the shin. “Bloody hell,” he complained rolling away again.

Eventually, they both fell asleep. As they slept, they both found their way to the middle of the bed, legs tangling together and their heads resting on the same pillow. The pair woke up some time around nine-thirty, Harry immediately trying to recoil from Louis’ close proximity.

“Oi, I was comfy,” Louis told him.

“Well I wasn’t,” Harry lied, painfully aware of his hard penis straining against his underpants. “Get out of my way, I need to shower.”

“So I see,” Louis smirked staring right at Harry’s erection as the younger boy clambered off the bed. “Want me to come in and help you with that?” he offered playfully.

“Shut up, you sound like Grimmy,” Harry told him placing his hands over the tent in his boxers as he walked awkwardly to the shower. Louis’ laughter followed him as he slammed the door shut before taking off his t-shirt and boxers and climbing into the shower stall. As the warm water cascaded down his back, Harry wrapped his fingers around himself and started stroking. “Mmm,” he bit down on his lower-lip to muffle his moans, highly conscious of the fact Louis was in the bedroom. He let his cock fall from his fingers, pressing the heels of his hands hard against his eyes in an effort to force Louis out of his mind. But all he could think of was those blue-eyes, that arrogant smirk and that tan skin littered with tattoos. “Fuck,” Harry groaned.

Resting his forehead against the cold tile, Harry tentatively reached behind himself and teased a single finger down his crack. Spreading his legs as best as he could without losing balance, Harry slowly pressed a finger into his hole. The quivering muscle clamped tight around his finger, putting up a lot of resistance as Harry cautiously pushed in further, up to the knuckle. He wiggled his finger around experimentally, trying to decide if he enjoyed the feeling or not. There was definitely a sense of pleasure, but Harry was also experiencing guilt and confusion as he gently fingered himself, imagining Louis touching him all the while.

“No,” he whimpered in self-disgust, pulling his finger away and glaring down at his swollen cock. “Fuck sake,” Harry grumbled before closing his eyes again, taking his dick in hand and jerking himself off as quickly as possible. After his orgasm hit, he stood under the water, hoping the shame of thinking of Louis as he touched himself could be washed away down the drain. 

He made quick work of washing his hair before hopping out the shower and wrapping a towel around himself. Stepping back into the main part of the bedroom, he discovered Louis was already dressed and the bed had been remade. He pulled the towel tighter around himself, avoiding the older man’s gaze as he tried to conceal his body.

“Stop,” Louis told him using a stern voice Harry knew better than to ignore. “I want to see you.”

“I haven’t done anything,” Harry sighed avoiding eye-contact and not moving.

“So prove it,” Louis insisted in a challenging tone moving to stand directly in front of him.

Glaring hard at the carpet, Harry held out both arms and Louis gently coiled his fingers around his wrists as he looked them over. The man nodded in acceptance but remained where he was, waiting to inspect his legs. Face blushing furiously, Harry unwrapped the towel and bundled the material in front of himself to cover his cock and balls. He tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling as Louis bent down, one hand gently cupping his knee-pit as he carefully examined his legs to confirm no new cuts had been made.

“Ok, good boy,” Louis praised standing up and turning away so that Harry might have privacy while he dressed. 

XXX

Dinner that night was more relaxed than it had been for a while. The tension between Liam and Zayn seemed to have been cleared up somewhat. Earlier that day, Harry had even seen the pair moving all of Zayn’s things into Liam’s bedroom, so he assumed the two were officially a couple now. He was desperate to ask about it and receive verbal confirmation but he held his tongue, silently willing for either Louis or Niall to interrogate the other two.

“Perrie and Ed think they’ve managed to determine some kind of pattern of movement even though we haven’t been able to pin the Smith family down yet,” Liam stated and Louis nodded in understanding while Harry wondered how anything Liam had said could possibly make any kind of sense. “We’ve taken a look over everything with their theories in mind,” he indicated himself and Zayn, “and I honestly think they could be on to something.”

“They’ll be moving tomorrow, I’m sure of it,” Zayn stated confidently. “We just don’t know where they are now or where they’ll be moving to.”

“Fuck sake,” Louis grumbled. “So we’re still sitting ducks waiting for a bunch of twats to attack?”

“Not necessarily,” Liam replied optimistically. “With all the information we’ve compiled as well as everything Zayn managed to get out of Gigi, we’ve analysed and identified enough to narrow their next move down to four potential venues and we’re confident something’s going to happen tomorrow.”

“The move will commence at four minutes past twelve, we’re sure of that,” Zayn told Louis. “Through everything we have been able to find out, that time seems to hold some kind of meaning.”

“Four minutes past twelve,” Louis pondered. “What the hell is so important about four minutes past twelve?”

“Russell’s Birthday was the fourth of December,” Niall recalled. “I would guess they’ve picked that time in tribute to him.”

“Why four minutes past twelve though?” Louis asked. “Why not twelve minutes past four?”

“Well people usually have lunch around twelve,” Zayn pointed out. “At that time, nobody cares what other people are doing out in the street. They’re all focused about getting their food or enjoying their lunch time jog or whatever. The streets are busy so it’s easier to blend in to a crowd. It seems like a smart move really.”

“Damn it,” Louis complained. “Dead Russell’s family are amateurs. They shouldn’t be so fucking good at all this shit. I expected us to have sorted this problem by now.”

“They might be amateurs but the people helping them are not,” Liam reminded him. “They’ve been in business for a few generations. Not as long as the Tomlinson legacy but they’re still a very serious threat. They’re just using Russell’s family and exploiting their grief to try and bring us down. But that’s not going to happen. We’ve got your back, Lou. We will find them and we’ll get this sorted.” 

“So, tomorrow you say?” Louis asked. “At four minutes past twelve?”

“We could be wrong,” Niall acknowledged. “But this is the closest we’ve come to possibly finding them. We need to send groups to the four places they could potentially be moving to and hopefully we’ll find out for sure where they are and we can attack them.”

“Alright,” Louis ruffled up his hair in agitation. “I need to put four separate teams together. It can only be people I really and truly trust. I’ll need the three of you to be running a team,” Louis told them. “I’ll speak to Bebe, she can run a fourth team. I’ll stay here with Harry.”

“Are you sure?” Niall asked. “I don’t mind staying with Hazza.”

“Nah, mate, I need you out and about,” Louis insisted. “You blend into a crowd and look like a normal guy better than most. Nobody ever suspects you and if you happen to stumble across dead Russell’s family or anybody helping them then you could easily strike up a conversation with them without arousing suspicion and get them to tell you things without them even realising it.”

“I could look after Harry,” Liam offered.

“I need you out there, Payno, you notice things the rest of us don’t,” Louis stated. “Besides, I’ll feel better being here and knowing that my Princess is safe. I mean, we’re practically best friends now, right Hazza?”

“Sometimes I fantasize about you choking to death on food I’ve cooked for you or dying in a humiliating and disgusting toilet explosion,” Harry responded. 

“See, lads, if that’s not an expression of true love then I don’t know what is,” Louis commented. 

XXX

The following morning, everybody was up early. There was a nervous tension in the air and Harry thought it best to simply be quiet and let the others get on with things. Louis discussed some last minute plans and details with Niall, Zayn and Liam and took a video call with Bebe so he could go over everything with her. 

“Be careful,” Louis advised them as they were preparing to leave. “Anything could happen so be prepared to have to run or fight. Do whatever you need to, just don’t die on me. You got that, lads?”

“We’ll be fine, Boss,” Niall assured him. “You just take care of the kid. I’ll see you when I get back, Haz,” he told him.

“Niall,” Harry called before the Irishman could leave. “Um, be safe,” Harry said stepping up to give him a quick hug.

“I will, I promise,” Niall rubbed his back gently before heading out to meet up with his team and monitor one of the possible venues the Smith family could be moving to.

“Be careful,” Harry looked to Liam giving him a hug too.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Liam assured him.

“Don’t I get a hug?” Zayn grumbled.

“Urgh, Louis, hug Zayn,” Harry said heading back into the living-room.

“You’ll be alright, bro,” Louis said confidently as he gave Zayn a one-armed hug. “I’m counting on ya, mate.”

“Won’t let you down, Tommo,” Zayn promised. 

XXX

With the house to themselves, Harry and Louis had ended up in the swimming pool, splashing water at one another. 

“Cut it out, you asshole,” Harry complained, turning his face away.

“You started it,” Louis claimed.

“Did not,” Harry denied.

“Did too,” Louis responded childishly. 

“Grow up,” Harry sniped.

“Get fucked,” Louis suggested. 

“Drop dead,” Harry retorted.

“Shut up,” Louis said seriously placing a finger to his lips, indicating for Harry to be quiet.

“What’s going on?” Harry mouthed. He may have heard a car or van pulling up but he wasn’t sure.

“Get out, come on,” Louis spoke quietly but sternly as he gripped Harry’s arm and led him to the edge of the pool, hoisting himself up and out of the water before helping Harry up. “Stay close,” he said holding tight to Harry’s hand as he led him back to the main part of the house, keeping his eyes peeled and listening intently. 

The clock in the hallway showed that it was four minutes past twelve. 

“Louis?” Harry asked in a nervous whisper. He flinched a little as he definitely heard the sound of a car door slam. There were people outside and it couldn’t be Liam, Zayn or Niall and Harry knew Louis wasn’t expecting anybody else. A tiny bubble of fear formed in the pit of his stomach, growing rapidly and ballooning all throughout his body, similar to the intense fear he had felt back in the multi-storey carpark. 

“Get upstairs and hide,” Louis instructed. “Move quickly but quietly. No matter what you hear, do not make a sound and do not come out. Go,” he insisted giving the boy a gentle shove towards the spiral staircase.

“But…” Harry made to form some kind of objection, very much struggling for a follow up after the opening of ‘but’. 

“I’ll take care of it, go,” Louis told him giving Harry a rougher shove.

Hand on the banister, Harry made his way up the spiral staircase, moving quickly but quietly just as Louis had ordered. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Louis pull a gun from an innocent looking plant-pot that Harry had been watering for months without realising a weapon was concealed there. He also seemed to grab some kind of knife from behind a picture frame before he slipped out the front door.

Reaching the second floor, Harry considered hiding himself in the library or even Louis’ Office knowing the man must keep some kind of weapon in there. But he carried on going, knowing that he would feel safest in his and Louis’ bedroom on the top floor. Quickly but quietly moving up the next set of stairs, he heard the sound of gun-shots. One… two… three. Or was it four? Or simply the same single gun-shot echoing about his ears? He bent down low on the middle step, clutching tight to the railing, his entire body felt like it was tingling. Had Louis been the one firing a gun? Had he just added another couple of bodies to the number of people he’d murdered? Or was Louis on the receiving end of a bullet and lying dead on the gravel of the front-garden or sprawled out on the grass at the back, his hair damp and his feet bare?

A smashing sound met his ears. A window being broken. That meant people were trying to get inside. Another shot rang out, sounding louder this time. People were definitely inside the house.

‘Keep moving’ a voice encouraged him. It sounded a lot like Gemma, but in a way it sounded eerily like his mum too and his dad. That was strange, one voice sounding like three different people. ‘Harry, move, now!’ the voice urged.

Harry continued moving, another loud smash reaching his ears. He hoped it wasn’t the pot-plant in the hall. He reached the third floor and moved quickly down the corridor to the final staircase and climbed up to his and Louis’ bedroom, noiselessly shutting the door behind him. There was a lot of indistinct yelling going on and it sounded like at least one person had fallen down a staircase. Green eyes wide, Harry looked to the little black door and seriously considered hiding in there but of course Louis had it locked and Harry had no idea where the man kept the key.

So Harry darted into the shower room, pulling it shut and stepping into the shower cubicle. He grabbed the shower head and set the water temperature as hot as it would go, planning to use it as a weapon and aim a jet of piping hot water straight at somebody’s face should they enter.

His heart was pounding and he honestly felt like he might pass out. He stepped back against the shower wall, the tiles cold on the bare skin of his back but he made sure not to yelp. In just his swimming trunks with the shower hose poised ready, Harry remained still and silent as the shouts, crashes and gun-fire went off in the lower parts of the house. Then, almost as though somebody had flicked a switch, the chaotic noises ceased and all was silent. 

For a moment, Harry considered venturing out of the shower stall but Louis had told him to stay quiet and hidden no matter what, so he obeyed. He started counting in his head and he’d almost reached four minutes when he heard heavy uneven footsteps. It sounded like somebody was staggering up the staircase, getting closer to the bedroom. He tightened his grip around the shower head, finger ready to turn the shower on and blast hot water into the face of any stranger. There was a groan of pain. That was good. That meant whoever it was had already been injured and Harry had a better chance of fighting them off. He would shock them with an onslaught of hot water, then throw the shampoo bottle at the persons head, squeeze conditioner in their eyes, then kick them in the shin so they’d fall to the floor. If they had a weapon, he would snatch it off of them and make a run for it.

“Harry?” the pained voice called out. “Princess, where are ya?”

It was Louis. Harry actually smiled in relief as he let the shower head fall from his fingers and stepped out of the shower and into the main bedroom. His hands flew up to his mouth and a gasp escaped his lips as his eyes landed on Louis. The man was barefoot in nothing but his swimming trunks. He collapsed on the bed, hands covering a nasty looking wound, the knife still embedded in his stomach.

“Oh shit,” Harry whispered. It wasn’t just the stab wound. There were fast forming bruises already showing on the man’s skin, a bloodied nose, a cut lip, a painful looking gash to the side of his head and a shallow gash on his upper right arm. “Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he panicked. 

“Calm down,” Louis told him, his breathing very laboured. “You’re… safe… no-one can… no-one can hurt you… ow, fuck,” he hissed clutching the area close to where the knife was poking out. 

“What do I… what should I do?” Harry asked cluelessly as he stepped nearer. The closer he got, the more blood and bruises he saw. He also noted that the knife wasn’t as high up as he had first though, it was more his hip area than his stomach. “Fuck, Louis, I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s ok… it’s ok,” Louis tried to sound reassuring even as his voice dripped with pain. “Over there… top drawer,” he directed and Harry moved towards it, pulling the drawer open. “Wallet.” Harry grabbed the wallet and crossed to Louis, standing before him expectantly. “Take out the cash…” Louis said before grimacing through a more intense bout of pain. “Take the credit card… pin number is… two, eight, two, eight… you’ll have enough money to… to get wherever you wanna go… get yourself sorted… take my car if you want… but I don’t recommend it… you’re a shit… shit driver.”

“I… what?” Harry could only stare at the man bleeding on the bed they shared. “I don’t understand.”

“Go,” Louis told him. “I can’t stop you… and if anyone else shows up… I’m done… can’t protect ya… I know you think I’m a monster… but there’s plenty of people a lot worse than me… get out of here, kid.”

“But… what about you?” Harry asked. “You’re hurt. You need help. I’ll call an ambulance. Where’s your phone?”

“No,” Louis replied weakly. “Too many dead bodies… they’ll think you did it.”

“Then I’ll call Liam,” Harry said.

“We got it wrong,” Louis laughed pitifully. “It could have been a trap… the others could be hurt or dead… just get out, Harry, get out before some other fucker shows up.”

“Your boyfriend, Aaron, I can call him, he can help,” Harry suggested desperately.

“Can’t bring him into this shit… it’s not fair,” Louis replied. “Just go, Princess, please.”

“But… you’re dying,” Harry choked out.

“Yeah… think I might be,” Louis answered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Shit,” Harry whispered. “And I told you to ‘drop dead’,” he recalled. “Shit, I didn’t mean it. Fuck, Louis. Are you scared?” Harry asked quietly moving to his knees by the bed and stroking a hand through Louis’ hair, seeing beads of sweat all over the man’s face, possibly some tears too.

“Nah,” Louis’ lips flickered into a semblance of a smile. “Dying is just… just like going… going to sleep. You should… you should go… don’t need ya to see this.”

“I…” Harry didn’t know how to react.

“Go,” Louis ordered as sternly as he was able with a severe knife injury.

Standing up, Harry rummaged through the drawers for some dry clothes, grabbed Louis’ wallet and headed to the bedroom door. He looked back, eyes stinging at the sight of Louis Tomlinson bleeding to death on the bed, Mr. Fluffy Boots smiling from where he was propped against the pillows at the head of the bed. Tearing his eyes away, he raced down all three flights of stairs, eyes assaulted with dead bodies and broken ornaments along the way. Reaching the front door, he stopped to take off his swimming trunks and pull on the clothes he had quickly selected from the drawers. He had accidentally grabbed one of Louis’ hoodies, a purple one with a broken zipper and a couple of cigarette burns. 

He set one foot out the front door, the promise of freedom right there in front of him. He slammed the door shut and moved quickly through the house, towards the swimming pool where he and Louis had been before the attack. Their clothes were still piled up by the edge of the pool. He raced towards them, searching through the clothes for Louis’ trousers, yelping in fright when he noticed the dead body floating in the water. 

“Fucking hell,” he exclaimed to himself as he dug Louis’ phone out of the trouser pocket. He searched through the contacts, unable to locate Liam under the L’s but he found him under P as Payno. He hit the call button, heart thundering in his chest and desperately hoping the man would pick up. “Liam,” he gasped in relief hurrying away from the pool and the floating body. “They attacked the house,” he said in a rush. “Louis told me to hide and he killed them all but he got stabbed. The knife’s still in his chest… well not his chest… it’s low down… on the side… but the knife’s still there and he’s losing a lot of blood and he told me to leave but I can’t just walk away knowing he might die and I don’t know what to do and I really need your help, Liam please,” he began to sob, tears spilling down his cheeks and he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to stop crying.

“It’s gonna be ok, Harry, I’m on my way,” Liam said sounding calm and level-headed. “Are you sure you’re safe?”

“Louis said it was safe now but other people might turn up so I should go but I don’t want to leave him… for fuck sake, why don’t I want to leave him?” Harry babbled.

“It’s alright, just stay calm,” Liam soothed. “If you can find a gun, take it, just in case. Where is Louis?”

“In our bed,” Harry sniffled moving through the house and prising a gun from a dead man’s hand. 

“Ok, get back upstairs and stay with Louis,” Liam advised. “If he’s still conscious then try and keep him talking. I’m gonna let Niall and Zayn and some others know to get to the house as soon as possible so don’t be scared if somebody shows up before me. But if it’s somebody you don’t know, or you just get a bad vibe, fucking shoot them. Just shoot them, Harry. Do you understand?”

“I… I don’t think I can,” Harry sobbed.

“It doesn’t have to be a kill shot,” Liam said. “Just shoot them in the leg. Get back to Louis, stay calm and I’ll be there soon.”

Hanging up the phone, Harry hurried back up to the top floor, gun in hand and tears still falling down his face. He crouched down by Louis’ side, seeing the man was sweating more than he had been previously and he looked very pale and so fragile. 

“Told you… go,” Louis murmured. 

“I can’t,” Harry cried. “I can’t leave you, Louis, I just can’t. Fuck sake… you really have fucked me up, haven’t you?”

XXX

By the time Liam arrived, Harry was sure Louis was going to die. But it seemed that Liam Payne was a god-sent angel and while Louis would need some serious recovery time, the man was going to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks so much for your reaction to the previous chapter...
> 
> Now we're gonna calm it down a little...
> 
> Feel free to send Louis a 'Get Well Soon' card...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 22

Harry had taken it upon himself to become Louis’ carer. Obviously, Liam regularly came to tend to Louis in a medical way and Zayn and Niall frequently visited to check how he was doing and update him on business so Louis could best decide what instructions to give out. But Harry was at Louis’ bedside as often as he could be, only leaving to use the toilet or to head down to the kitchen to prepare food and drink for the both of them.

He not only provided Louis with company, but he fed him, helped him drink, accompanied him to the toilet (the man had threatened to murder Liam if he dared force him to have a catheter fitted), and washed him down with a flannel to help him feel a bit cleaner as well as assisting the blue-eyed man with brushing his teeth from the comfort of the bed as Liam didn’t want Louis walking around just yet. Given Louis’ fragile state, Harry no longer shared the bed with him. Instead he made himself a little nest on the floor so he would always be close by should Louis need anything during the night. 

Naturally, Aaron had been calling to see what was going on with Louis. While Harry would have been content to just ignore the man’s calls or block his number altogether, Liam had called Aaron back and offered him a spin on the truth. He let the man know Louis had been attacked and while he was on the mend he needed a bit more time to recover before he would be up for visitors. They couldn’t keep Aaron away for too long though. The man had taken to showing up at the house, knocking on the door, desperate to see Louis. For the first week, they remained stern, politely but firmly turning him away, promising to let him know if there was any update on Louis’ health. But by the second week, Liam caved and let the grieving man inside. 

“Oh Louis,” Aaron gasped dramatically as Liam escorted him into the bedroom. “I’ve been so worried but they wouldn’t let me see you.”

With a bit of help from Harry and a number of extra pillows, Louis was able to sit up in bed without putting a strain on his knife injury. He gave Aaron a lopsided grin, beckoning him closer and turning his head slightly so the blonde could press a kiss to his cheek since a hug or a make-out session was out of the question. 

“I’m ok, Az, just a bit sore,” Louis told him cupping the other man’s hand as he shoved Harry out of the way to kneel at his side. “I’ll be up and about in no time.”

Glaring at the back of Aaron’s head and resenting the fact that Louis had called him ‘Az’, something that sounded so close to ‘Haz’, Harry left the bedroom with a huff, grumbling to himself all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he raided the cupboards for some decidedly unhealthy snacks.

“Something bothering you there, Hazza?” Bebe asked and Harry dropped a bag of popcorn in fright, not having seen the woman sitting on the kitchen counter eating sushi.

“Fuck, you scared me,” Harry sighed while she laughed good-naturedly. She had been coming to the house a lot since the attack, along with some of the other regulars like Ed, James, Cara and Perrie. As far as Harry could tell, Bebe had taken charge of all torture sessions being carried out down in the basement while Louis was out of action. “What are you up to today? Wait, no, don’t tell me,” he shook his head. “I don’t wanna know.”

“You’re so precious,” Bebe told him. “I’m pretty sure we’ve fished out all the traitors in our midst though so happy days. It should just be the regular amount of basement torture again.”

“Yeah, I really don’t want to know,” Harry cringed grabbing out the dustpan and brush so he could tidy up the dropped popcorn. 

“Haven’t seen you around much,” Bebe pointed out. “You’ve basically been glued to Tommo’s side. Got bored of him now?”

“His boyfriend’s visiting,” Harry scowled. “I don’t like him.”

“He’s got blonde hair and a bubble butt, what’s not to like?” Bebe asked a little defensively since such a description could easily be attributed to herself. 

“I don’t know, he just annoys me,” Harry shrugged. 

“Maybe someone’s just green with envy,” she taunted.

“I’m not jealous of Aaron for fuck sake,” Harry said moodily. “People need to stop saying shit like that.”

“Come on, kid, at this point it’s obvious you care about Tommo in some way,” Bebe told him. “Our Boss would have been dead for sure if you hadn’t called Payno. It would have been so easy for you to just walk away from all of this. But you chose to stay. That means something.”

“Yeah, it means I’m fucked up in the head,” Harry threw the popcorn away before looking for something else to snack on, finding a box of salted caramel truffles. “I should have run when I had the chance but… he looked so helpless and I was scared and… I just couldn’t do it. Do you think… do you think that means I have Stockholm Syndrome or something?”

“Maybe,” Bebe replied. “Would that really be such a bad thing?”

“Louis’ a psycho,” Harry stated. “He kills people and he kidnapped me. He’s hurt me. He’ll probably hurt me again. I should hate him. I want to hate him. Sometimes I even convince myself that I do hate him but then… he’ll give me this look and his smile will reach his eyes and he just looks so… so…”

“Sexy,” Bebe supplied.

“Normal,” Harry said. “He’ll look normal and for a moment I forget who he really is and what he’s capable of. 

“Do you love him?” Bebe asked chewing down her final bite of sushi.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “But I feel… something. Not just for him. I genuinely like some of you guys. I really like Niall, I consider him my friend. And I feel like I could trust Liam with anything. Ed, James, they really make me laugh a lot and you, Cara and Perrie always fuss over me like I’m your baby brother or something. It’s nice. Even Nick is kind of tolerable even if he is gross.”

“He is disgusting isn’t he,” Bebe laughed.

“And ok, there’s a lot of people who have been in this house who I don’t like and get bad vibes from,” Harry continued. “But overall I feel safe here and I guess I do kind of trust Louis. I definitely trust him more than I should. I usually share a bed with him for fuck sake. That shit isn’t normal. I know it isn’t. But it feels… right. Is that… is that what Stockholm Syndrome is?”

“I don’t actually know,” Bebe admitted. “I always interpreted it as a victim falling in love with their kidnapper or abuser. But I’ve never taken the time to google it or anything. Does it really change anything though?” she asked. “Would labelling yourself as having Stockholm Syndrome make you feel any better or worse about the situation?”

“Probably not,” Harry replied. “I just feel like there must be something so wrong with me to still be here when I could have left. And nobody’s even actively trying to make me stay anymore. I could just walk out the front door and leave this mad house behind. But I know I’m only going to climb up that damn spiral staircase and straight back to Louis. He probably wouldn’t even miss me if I left,” he mumbled bitterly.

“Of course he would,” Bebe told him.

“Why? He’s got Aaron,” he rolled his eyes. “Stupid jerk.”

“Have you tried telling Tommo how you feel?” Bebe asked.

“Of course not,” Harry scoffed. “He’d find it hilarious and take the piss out of me for days.”

“No he wouldn’t,” Bebe said and Harry just looked at her. “Ok, he probably would,” she admitted. “But while he takes the piss he might actually tell you that he cares about you too. If you want my opinion, I think the two of you would make a lovely couple. Fucked-up and really unhealthy, sure,” she acknowledged. “But lovely in your own dysfunctional way. You’d definitely be a hotter couple than him and Aaron even if blonde hair and a bubble butt is a stellar combination,” she flicked her hair and twerked her butt a little.

“I’d better go back up,” Harry said. “Just in case he needs me.”

“Of course he needs you, you’re totally his hero,” Bebe told him.

XXX

Back up in the bedroom, it was beyond annoying watching Aaron fawn all over Louis. For some reason, the blonde felt compelled to speak to Louis in a soft whisper. Harry rolled his eyes and dug his nails into the palms of his hands every time the man opened his mouth. They weren’t in a library, there was no reason for Aaron to whisper. Yet he continued to do so, even when Louis replied to him in his regular speaking tone. Harry found himself digging his nails into his hands even harder, creating crescent shapes in his skin, as he was forced to watch Aaron push Louis’ fringe to the side with his fingers after Harry had so carefully arranged Louis’ hair in the opposite direction for him that morning knowing it was the blue-eyed man’s preference when he wasn’t sporting a fancy quiff. 

“I wish I could just take you home with me and look after you myself,” Aaron claimed in a hushed tone. “You look so tired and pale. Are they feeding you enough? Do you need me to give you a little sponge bath? How about a cup of coffee?”

“Louis prefers tea,” Harry chimed in as he casually studied his palms. There were a few bloodied areas from his own nails. “Everyone knows that,” Harry added condescendingly. “And he’s being looked after perfectly well right here, thank you very much.”

“That’s right,” Louis agreed. “Been taking real good care of me, haven’t you baby bro?”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the floor, not saying anything. It felt weird having to pretend he was Louis’ long-lost half-brother for Aaron’s benefit. 

“Well I’m here now,” Aaron said affectionately, still keeping his voice low as he petted Louis’ hair. “I can take care of you. I’m happy to stay over as long as you need me.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Harry responded. “I’m taking care of him.” Aaron looked offended while Louis looked faintly amused. “You should probably get going,” he said. “Louis needs his rest. Let me show you out,” he strode forwards and took a rough grip on the blonde’s arm before leading him out of the room.

“Ouch,” Aaron complained, yanking his arm free as they descended the stairs. “What’s your problem?”

“I’m looking at it,” Harry sneered as they came to a standstill on the first floor hallway. 

“Freak,” Aaron mumbled shoving Harry in the chest.

“Slut,” Harry retorted kicking the older man in the shin.

“You little bitch,” Aaron flailed his arms like a windmill, slapping at every part of Harry he could reach.

Harry held one arm up in front of his face in an effort to block the attacks and kicked out, tripping Aaron to the floor then delivering a hard kick right up his bubble-butt. The blonde man yelped and Harry smirked in satisfaction before kicking him again, harder. Then he straddled the man on the floor, gripping one hand on his throat and punching him in the face once… twice… three times. 

“Oi, cut that out!” Liam’s voice boomed as he came running along, Perrie right behind him. “What’s going on here?” he pulled Harry away while Perrie crouched down to check on a whimpering Aaron. “Mate, this isn’t like you.”

“He started it,” Harry accused pointing at Aaron as Perrie helped him to stand.

“It was him,” Aaron insisted pointing angrily at Harry, face contorted in pain. “He’s a psycho.”

“Must run in the family,” Harry commented with a dark chuckle. 

“Louis’ not a psycho, you little creep,” Aaron defended making Harry laugh harder. “You’re a disgusting freak,” Aaron said heatedly glaring hard at Harry. “You think I don’t know what’s going on here? I see the way you look at him you dirty little pervert. He’s your brother for god’s sake, what’s wrong with you? You can’t have MY boyfriend you sick twisted fucked-up little shit.”

“You’re an idiot if you seriously believe I’m his brother,” Harry taunted.

“What… what’s he talking about?” Aaron faltered looking to Liam for an explanation. 

“That’s enough Harry,” Liam warned gently. “Go back up and keep an eye on Louis, yeah. I’ll be up to check on him soon.”

“Ok, I’ll go back upstairs and look after Louis,” Harry agreed, his eyes on Aaron and a smirk on his face. “I am such a good boy after all,” he presented a smile that showed off his dimples, knowing full well how Aaron (a sub) would interpret the implication. He gave a sarcastic wave to the blonde before proceeding up the staircase.

“Well if that freak’s going back up there then I’m going too,” Aaron said but Liam blocked his way and Perrie kept a firm grip on his arm.

“It really isn’t a good time for you to be here right now, mate, I’m sorry,” Liam told him apologetically steering him towards the stairs and leading him down. “I’ll get Louis to call you later. Maybe you can visit him again in a couple of days.”

Suffice to say, Aaron did not go quietly, but with Liam, Perrie, Bebe and Zayn’s combined efforts they managed to get him to leave.

“I’ve never seen the kid act like that,” Perrie remarked in reference to Harry.

“What did he do exactly?” Zayn asked and Liam and Perrie relayed what they had seen.

“Tommo would be so proud,” Bebe commented. “It’s like he’s created a little monster.”

“I just don’t understand what would make Harry snap like that,” Perrie said. “He’s always seemed so sweet and innocent to me.”

“He’s in a tough situation,” Liam reasoned. “The attack would have been very traumatic for him and I doubt he’s slept much. He’s been too focused on looking after Louis and making sure he’s comfortable and has everything he needs.”

“Lou told me earlier that sometimes Harry just gets up in the night and walks over to the bed to make sure he’s still breathing,” Zayn revealed. 

“The kid had a chat with me earlier,” Bebe told them. “Finally admitted that he has some kind of feelings for the Boss. Said he has a bit of genuine affection for most of us. He asked me if I thought he had Stockholm Syndrome but I don’t really know enough to give a diagnosis. It was clear that he really doesn’t like Aaron though.”

“He’s jealous,” Zayn stated. “It’s kinda cute. I bet Tommo’s loving it.”

“What should we do about it?” Perrie asked. “This whole thing could get messy. Aaron isn’t a part of this. He has no idea who Louis really is but now that Harry’s told him he isn’t really Louis’ brother the guy’s going to be suspicious. If Aaron finds out the truth then we’re gonna end up with another body to bury.”

“Not necessarily, he might be cool with it,” Zayn suggested as he wrapped his arms around Liam from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, the two women not batting an eyelid at the affectionate action. “He’s really got it bad for Louis.”

“If he knew what Louis was capable of he might feel differently,” Perrie reasoned. “And he’s going to be coming back wanting to see Louis again. I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“I’ll talk to Louis,” Liam said reaching his hand up to caress the side of Zayn’s face, stroking fondly. “I need to do a medical check-up anyway. I’ll let him know about Harry and Aaron’s little spat and see how he wants to handle it.”

XXX

Entering Louis’ bedroom, Liam was greeted with the sight of Louis propped up in bed, eyes twinkling and a smile on his face as he enjoyed Harry playing a song on Niall’s guitar.

“Not bad, Princess,” Louis praised as Harry finished. “You’re getting pretty good on that thing. Might have to treat ya and get you a guitar of your own.”

“Really?” Harry asked, surprised but hopeful.

“Sure,” Louis responded. “Least I could do considering you saved my life, eh?”

“Liam saved your life more than I did,” Harry said modestly.

“Payno’s my miracle healer, I won’t dispute that,” Louis replied looking to Liam stood in the doorway. “But you’re my little Angel. If you hadn’t decided to stay I’d definitely be dead.”

“I don’t know who you’re calling ‘little’,” Harry said teasingly. “I’m taller than you. A lot taller.”

“Oi, I’m five foot nine,” Louis insisted.

“Not even close,” Harry giggled.

“I’m five foot fucking nine, you cheeky sod,” Louis glared. “Now make yourself useful and get me a cup of tea would ya? Alright, Doctor Payne, I’m ready.”

“The two of you are getting along better than ever,” Liam observed as Harry left to fetch Louis his tea.

“Yeah, funny how getting stabbed makes the kid you kidnapped care about you, isn’t it?” Louis mused.

“I think he cares about you a lot,” Liam said. “Maybe more than he’s ready to admit. And I think it’s tormenting him a little bit emotionally.”

“He’ll be alright, he’s a tough lad,” Louis claimed.

“He just beat the shit out of Aaron,” Liam informed him. “Told him he wasn’t really your brother too.”

“Fuck,” Louis sighed as Liam began checking him over.

“Yeah,” Liam acknowledged. “We sent Aaron home but it’s only a matter of time before he comes back wanting to see you again. And the friction between him and Harry… knowing you two aren’t really half-brothers… it’s getting messy, mate. We need to clean it up fast. What do you wanna do?”

“I’ll finish it with him,” Louis replied. “That’s the easiest option. I can find another lad to satisfy my sexual needs once I’m back on my feet.”

“Have you considered Harry?” Liam asked.

“Of course I have,” Louis admitted quietly. “But he’s just a kid. He’s seventeen for fuck sake. I shouldn’t be thinking about him at all.”

“He won’t be seventeen forever,” Liam pointed out. “His birthday’s in February. It’s November now so not long to go. Besides, you’re immature enough that the age difference doesn’t seem so big.”

“Fucker,” Louis remarked. “Anyway, he’s not interested in me like that. We’ve bonded a little more I guess but that doesn’t mean we’re about to do it on the sofa like you and Zaynie boy. Is he a good fuck by the way? I’ve always kinda wondered.”

“I love the guy,” Liam claimed. “But I wouldn’t have put up with his shit for so long if he wasn’t the best lay I’ve ever had. Now back to you and Haz… why don’t you try to woo him? Be romantic, show him the softer sides of you.”

“All my edges are rough, mate,” Louis said. “Besides, he’s a virgin and I like to dominate guys in the bedroom. That kind of kinky shit is too much for a kid with no experience. Harry wouldn’t want me touching him like that but that’s the kind of sex life I need. It’d never work.”

“If you say so,” Liam sighed. “You’re looking pretty good,” he commented.

“You know it,” Louis winked and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I want to try some light exercise starting tomorrow. Walking slightly further around the room without support. A few gentle exercise moves for your arms and legs that won’t aggravate your stab wound. If it goes well we should be able to help you downstairs and step outside for some fresh air before the end of the week.”

“Great, I’m sick of being stuck in bed all day,” Louis said. “Quite enjoy being weighted on hand and foot though,” he grinned as Harry brought him in a cup of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits. “Oh, Princess, you do spoil me,” he ruffled Harry’s curls before taking the tea cup, Harry beaming at him as he placed the plate of biscuits in the man’s reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting...
> 
> Glad you're enjoying it so far, I know I'm having a lot of fun with it...
> 
> Here's the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 23

While Louis managed to walk around the house a bit more over the following couple of days, it took up a lot of his energy, meaning that he had to stop and have breaks to recuperate. After Harry assisted him down two sets of stairs, they stopped to rest in the library. Harry even sat and read a little while Louis watched fail videos on his phone, trying his best not to laugh too much as the motion still made his side ache from where he’d been stabbed. 

As soon as Louis was ready, they carried on downstairs to the living-room and sat on the sofa for just a few minutes before Louis felt he could cope with walking to the kitchen and standing at Harry’s side to make sandwiches for lunch. A handful of others were milling about the house, wishing Louis well, updating him on certain things and seeking his opinion on how to handle the situation. 

“You’ve received an invitation for the Emmanuel’s annual Charity Christmas Ball,” Liam informed him as he handed the invite over for Louis to take a proper look.

“Urgh, not those posh snobs,” Louis groaned. “Like they give a fuck about anybody on the streets at Christmas, or old people who are alone for the holidays, or families who struggle all year round. Pretentious twats just want to look good in front of upper-class socialites and shit.”

“I know they do it to keep up appearances rather than genuinely caring,” Liam acknowledged. “But they still raise a heck of a lot of money and make Christmas a slightly merrier time for a lot of unfortunate people. Do you want to go or not?” Liam pressed. “You’ll be fully mended by then.”

“It’s for a good cause even if it is hosted by stuck-up old farts,” Louis said. “I’ll go. Louis Tomlinson plus one.”

“You’re taking a date?” Liam looked surprised and Harry paused in his task of slicing cucumber and tomato to pay full attention. “I thought you’d already ended things with Aaron?”

“I did,” Louis confirmed. “I actually had someone else in mind that I wanted to take.”

“Who?” Liam asked the question on Harry’s mind.

“None of your business, Payno,” Louis told him. “Just mark me down with a plus one and send it back to them.”

“Alright,” Liam agreed turning away.

“Who are you taking?” Harry asked as he resumed cutting up tomato and cucumber, doing his best to sound disinterested. 

“A friend,” Louis replied vaguely slapping ham and cheese on top of buttered bread. 

“Whatever, I don’t care anyway,” Harry mumbled.

“Cheer up, buttercup,” Louis told him. “The friend I plan to take is you.”

“Me?” Harry was shocked, so much that he nearly sliced off his own finger.

“Careful,” Louis warned reaching his hand out to stop the younger male.

“You’re gonna take me to a ball?” Harry could only stare at Louis in awe. “Around normal people? In another place? Somewhere outside of this house and garden?”

“I figured you deserve some kind of treat,” Louis shrugged, acting nonchalant. “You stayed and saved my life even though you didn’t have to. It doesn’t seem like you’re set on running away from me anymore. You’ve been taking really good care of me since that prick tried to gut me open. I want to pay you back. Normally these charity events are so boring. Most of the people there are just… urgh, I’d shoot them in the face if I could get away with it. But, I don’t know, it could be fun if we go together. Two attractive gay lads like us dancing together in the midst of such a posh crowd. We might give a few of the old gits heart attacks. And you’d look pretty good in a nice suit I reckon.”

“You mean it, you’ll take me?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“Sure, if you’re up for it,” Louis answered. “But if you’re not interested I could always take Grimmy. Now that wanker would give all the rich snobs a shock.”

“But I’d probably look better in a suit,” Harry reasoned. “And if you went with Nick it’d look like he’s your sugar daddy, you know, because he’s so old. I’d definitely make you look better. I bet all the wrinkly old men who never had the guts to come out of the closet would be really jealous seeing that you have such a good-looking toy-boy.”

“Oh, you’re my toy-boy now are ya?” Louis asked with interest.

“Well, no,” Harry answered awkwardly, looking down at the floor shyly. “But for one night I could be. It is for charity after all. A good cause. It would be rude of me not to accompany you.”

“Extremely,” Louis agreed. “We’ll have to get you a really nice suit fitted. You could probably use some more new clothes anyway. I’ll take you shopping. Maybe next week. Liam should have given me the go ahead to drive a car by then. We’ll make a day of it. My treat.”

“You’re gonna let me go shopping with you too?” Harry’s eyes were wide, excited by the prospect of being in the outside world again.

XXX

After eating lunch in the dining room, Harry and Louis stepped outside to walk about the garden at a leisurely pace, Harry there to assist Louis should he need it but the man was doing rather well. The mild autumn air (not quite ready to give way to full-on winter) was quite pleasant, the crisp and colourful leaves crunching under their feet as they walked across the grass, talking casually with one another as though they were old friends.

Then it struck Harry that it was ridiculous and crazy for him to be getting along so well with the man who had kidnapped him, so he stepped away from the man slightly, tucking his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and not bothering to continue contributing to the conversation. Voices battled inside his brain, accusing him of being a freak for actually choosing to stay at the mansion and playing a hand in saving Louis’ life. One nastily aggressive voice pointed out that he was a fool and he should have left when he had the chance, berating him for feeling excited over the prospect of Louis offering to take him shopping and inviting him to a charity ball. A gentler drawl told him it was ok to stay and make sure Louis didn’t die, that it was in fact the right thing to do and he had simply listened to his heart. Another laughed at him hysterically, claiming that he had truly gone mad. Then a stronger and clearer voice, sounding just like his regular speaking tone, tiredly told them all to just ‘shut up’.

“Everything ok, Princess?” Louis asked, interrupting the inner-workings of Harry’s confused mind.

“Do you think I’m a freak?” Harry led Louis to the garden bench, guessing his captor may need another short rest.

“Aren’t we all?” Louis countered sitting down gingerly. “Let me guess,” he said seriously, “you’re feeling conflicted about the fact you stayed even though I told you to go.”

“I should have left,” Harry responded. “I know I should have left. And I even wish that I had actually wanted to leave. Just get out of here, away from all the fucked-up shit, and find my way back… well, I guess it isn’t really ‘home’ anymore. But go back to school, be around my friends, or even start fresh somewhere new, just do normal shit. I should want all that. A part of me wants to want that still. But… I obviously don’t want that, even though I know that I should, but… I stayed.”

“You regret it?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry answered honestly. “I know that I probably should. I know leaving would have been the right thing to do. Most people in my position would have probably run as fast as they could. But I’ve become… comfortable. I actually think I want to be here. And that’s confusing because I know how fucked-up that is. I was really scared you were gonna die, you know? Like really fucking scared. I tell myself every night that I shouldn’t care if you live or die. But every morning I’m so relieved you’re still breathing. So… yeah… I must be a freak, right?”

“Must be,” Louis agreed with a soft smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m really glad you decided to stay.”

“Dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” Harry commented with a little laugh.

“Probably,” Louis agreed nudging him with his shoulder lightly. “But I’m glad you’re still here, yeah. This place is your home now. The lads are your family. It might not be a fairy-tale fit for a Princess, but I really hope you can find a way to be happy spending your life here with us… with me.”

“I think I can,” Harry replied facing him with the hint of a smile.

“Good,” Louis’ eyes zeroed in on Harry’s lips. He leaned close, eyelids falling shut as his breath ghosted over the boy’s mouth.

“Whoa,” Harry backed away, sliding across the bench to create some distance between them, keeping a hand out to block Louis from getting too close. “I’m not that fucking crazy,” he claimed. “At least not yet. Just because I’m fucked-up enough to not want to run away from you anymore and agreed to go to a charity ball with you doesn’t mean you can just try and… I mean, I’m glad you’re not dead and I guess that must mean I care about you but… we’re not like…” he searched desperately for some appropriate words. “We’re not on a kissing basis or anything, ok. I can’t be what you want me to be. I can’t be your submissive.”

“Right, sorry,” Louis looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. “I just… I thought we had a moment. I guess I got it wrong,” he shrugged. “Fuck, go and grab Zayn for me, tell him to bring a cigarette.”

“You’re not allowed to smoke while you’re recovering, Liam said so,” Harry replied.

“I don’t give a fuck what Liam says, I’m the Boss,” Louis pointed out. “Now go and get Zayn.”

“Fine,” Harry relented. “Just… don’t go anywhere,” he told him sternly. “Stay right here on this bench.”

“Oi, I’m the Boss, I give the orders,” Louis replied.

“I don’t work for you,” Harry laughed. “You’re not the Boss of me. Now stay,” he pointed at him sternly once more. “Good boy,” he called over his shoulder knowing it would annoy him and bruise his bad boy Dom ego. Instead of sending Zayn out with cigarettes, he sent out Liam and Niall to lecture Louis about why he couldn’t smoke for the next couple of weeks.

XXX

By the Friday, Louis was feeling a little stronger and was able to move about the house with a great deal more ease. Harry continued to remain close to him throughout the day and night, consistently conflicted about his constant craving to be around the older man. He even insisted on helping Louis take a bath, much like Louis had for him after he’d injured himself out in the pouring rain when he had tried to run away. 

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Louis asked seriously as Harry checked the temperature of the bath water before helping Louis climb in.

“I’m just taking care of you,” Harry answered stepping in behind him and arranging them so that Louis was leaning his back against his chest, their legs outstretched. “You did it for me,” he reminded.

“Yeah, if I remember correctly you weren’t too thrilled about that,” Louis recalled. “Why so eager to climb in a bathtub with me now? Finally ready to admit how much you enjoy seeing me naked?” he gave a quick wiggle of his bum, his cheeks rubbing against Harry’s upper-thighs.

“Piss off,” Harry splashed some water up into the blue-eyed man’s face. “I just don’t want you slipping or something stupid. Call me crazy, but I’ve grown rather accustomed to having you alive.”

“You’re not crazy, kid,” Louis told him gently.

“Well I’m not sane,” Harry argued.

“Just remember that this was your idea, yeah,” Louis said. “You insisted on taking a bath with me. I’m not forcing you to do anything against your will… not this time at least,” he added quietly.

There was an awkward silence. Rather than contemplate too long on how Louis was possibly feeling guilty about certain events or tackle the more confusing issue of whether he, Harry, was forgiving of those incidents, he decided to break the tense quietness instead.

“How long until you go back to work?” Harry asked, gently dragging a wet sponge over Louis’ skin as he changed the subject. 

“I’m still working now,” Louis insisted. “I was working in my Office earlier. Or at least I was trying to. Would have been easier if you weren’t there annoying me for two hours straight.”

“It wasn’t just me, Nick was being annoying too,” Harry said defensively. 

“Well you should know better than to encourage that kind of behaviour,” Louis remarked.

“Hey, he’s the adult,” Harry countered. 

“But you’re more mature than he is,” Louis pointed out. “Grimmy’s always been a man-child. I’m used to him behaving like an idiot but I expect better of you. I hold you to a higher standard.”

“Whatever,” Harry sighed tipping Louis’ head back and wetting his hair. “So when do you go back to work properly? Like, leaving the house and stuff?” He squirted a blob of shampoo onto the man’s hair, gently but firmly massaging it into his scalp. 

“As soon as Liam agrees I’m ok to,” Louis answered. “I’ll have to be sensible about things. I know I can’t join in on any of the physical stuff. Or anything that has the potential to get violent. I’ll test the waters down in the basement or out in the den first. Build my stamina back up and make sure I won’t over-exert myself. I’d like to be doing all the regular stuff before Christmas but realistically it would be wiser to wait until next year.”

“How does it make you feel?” Harry asked with a touch of hesitancy. “When you hurt people?”

“Depends on the situation,” Louis replied, eyes closed as Harry washed the shampoo off his head before massaging in a small helping of conditioner. “I avoid innocent by-standers getting caught up in shit as much as possible. We usually manage pretty well. But sometimes we’ve had to hurt or kill people who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Just like I was,” Harry said quietly.

“Yeah,” Louis spoke just as low. “I hate it when those situations happen. That’s why we work so hard to prevent them. But every now and then…” he trailed off uncomfortably. “I couldn’t even guess at how many people I’ve tortured or murdered for what I consider to be the right reasons. But I remember every face of an innocent person I had to aim a gun at.”

“How many?” Harry asked, nervous for the answer.

“Twenty-seven,” Louis said, the answer significantly lower than Harry had anticipated. “It should have been twenty-eight but I couldn’t pull the trigger with you.”

“Twenty-seven isn’t that bad,” Harry reasoned. “I expected it to at least be a hundred. Twenty-seven is barely anything at all in comparison.”

“Sure, twenty-seven cookies, twenty-seven carrots, twenty-seven spanks on some pretty boy’s twink arse may not seem like anything at all,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But we’re talking about twenty-seven dead bodies of people who didn’t deserve to die. I’ll hurt or kill innocent people if I have to,” he acknowledged. “But that’s something I truly hate. It really makes me feel like shit and in those moments I genuinely wish I’d had a normal childhood and lived a regular adult life.”

“What about the other people you hurt?” Harry prompted as he entertained himself by spiking up Louis’ wet hair. “The ones involved in everything, the ones who allegedly deserve it?”

“If it’s someone from the gang, someone I trusted,” Louis explained. “Then it feels like I’ve been punched through the heart. I tend to be rougher with them. More cruel. If the person’s a traitor I’ll drag it out longer. It’s more personal, you know. They hurt me with their betrayal and so I really want to hurt them. I’m angrier in a situation like that.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Harry commented as he resumed washing Louis gently with the soft sponge. “My sister and I didn’t fight much growing up. But things got pretty nasty when we did. If I did something bad and she told mum and dad, I would be so upset with her and so angry. It was supposed to be me and her against the world. So snitching on me to our parents felt like a massive betrayal. I’d call her horrible names and tell her I hated her. I never meant it. But I wanted to hurt because she’d hurt me, and I wanted to hurt her ten times harder. And I’d sulk and stay mad at her for as long as possible. It was always easier to forgive people I didn’t know that well or didn’t really like for annoying or hurtful things. But when it came to my sister or my closest friends, if I ever felt like they’d done me wrong, it was so much harder to forgive them and move on.”

“It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend,” Louis quoted. 

“Who said that?” Harry asked.

“Some loser who got stabbed in the back by his friends probably,” Louis sneered. “Some old dead poet,” he said seriously. “William Blake I think.”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested in poetry,” Harry said in a surprised tone.

“I’m not, but despite my abnormal childhood I still went to a regular school and learned shit like everybody else,” Louis replied. 

“Tell me more about how you feel when you hurt people,” Harry encouraged. 

“You sure you wanna know this gory shit?” Louis asked.

“I just wanna see if I can understand you a bit better,” Harry continued washing him, both of them ignoring Louis’ boner. 

“Sometimes I don’t really feel anything when I work,” Louis revealed. “Like, sometimes it’s purely business you know. I just sweep in, pull the trigger, get rid of the body and go. All very detached and methodical. It can be the same if I’m working on someone down in the basement or out in the den. If it isn’t personal to me then I just get on and do it because I know it’s getting me paid or whatever. No different than a butcher simply doing his job rather than concerning himself about the life a pig or chicken could have led. Then there are days that really turn my stomach. The days when death is too kind for some disgusting piece of shit.”

“Like that man who was taking children and babies to be…” Harry didn’t finish the sentence, the thought of babies being raped far too horrible to speak aloud.

“It’s rare we have to deal with anyone that bad,” Louis said. “But it really impacts us all when it does. Shit, you saw how Nialler reacted.”

“That man was a very bad man,” Harry summarised. “You shouldn’t feel bad for how you all treated him.”

“Trust me, my only regret there is that we couldn’t keep him alive and torture him for years rather than just months,” Louis said darkly. “But honestly, Princess, those are the kind of days where I wish I could just crawl up in my bed and stay there until the world’s a better place with only good people living in it. Of course, I’d have no right being in a world like that. I’m definitely not the worst monster going bump in the night but when all is said and done I’m still very much a villain.”

“So… do you not actually enjoy the torture and the killing?” Harry asked, letting the sponge float away in the bathtub and idly tracing some of the tattoos on Louis’ arms.

“Innocent people, no,” Louis told him. “When it’s strictly business and I have no personal interest in the matter, it’s all about collecting a paycheque. Some days I might find it boring, other days I might have fun, just like a regular job. But for the most part when it’s people I personally feel deserve it… I get quite the adrenaline rush from it all. I feel really powerful. I love feeling that way. It’s exhilarating.”

“Is that… um,” Harry felt a little uncomfortable. “Is that how you feel when you make people submit to you sexually?”

“It’s a similar level of intensity,” Louis claimed. “But it doesn’t feel the same. Hurting people in such an extreme way for work purposes doesn’t turn me on. But when a guy is on his knees for me… not begging me to spare his life… but begging for my touch, my cock, my attention… that’s unbelievable. I feel so in control. Like I could do anything to them. If I want them to suck my cock, then they suck my cock. If I want to pound their sweet ass then they willingly expose themselves to me so I can just fucking own them,” his hard dick bobbed a little, creating a rippling effect in the bathwater. “Torturing someone or killing them… you just get fear. But when I’m dominating a submissive… they might get nervous. But in a safe and consensual relationship it should never be in a truly fearful way. It should be an excited kind of nervousness. I don’t want fear from a sub. With a sub, I get so much more. I get their respect and their devotion. I have their complete trust and they’re fully reliant on me. I bet most regular couples don’t experience such a high level of trust. They don’t know what they’re missing. Dominating someone or submitting to someone… I can’t think of anything more intimate. I’ve never been in love before but I can’t help but wonder how much better things could be if I could dominate someone I seriously truly cared about that way.”

“So… you didn’t truly care about Aaron?” Harry pried.

“No, not really,” Louis said. “He gave me a lot of satisfaction sexually. But there was no genuine connection or intimacy on my part. I guess I just wanted to try and make it work for him. If I was spanking him, with his full consent, it would help me resist the urge to spank you when you weren’t a willing participant.”

“But you two are over now?” Harry double-checked.

“Yeah, we’re done,” Louis confirmed. 

“Does that mean… will you take me in that room and spank me again?” Harry asked.

“Do you want me to?” Louis replied.

“No,” Harry answered very quickly. Too quickly maybe?

“Then I won’t,” Louis told him.

“Ok… um… good,” Harry said. “Um, are you ready to get out?”

“Nah, you go, I wanna stay a little longer,” Louis told him.

“If you’re not ready, I can wait,” Harry said.

“Seriously, lad, I’ll be fine on my own,” Louis insisted.

“But I’m looking after you,” Harry pointed out. 

“Fuck sake, Princess,” Louis groaned feeling his cock throb between his legs. “You can see how fucking hard I am and I haven’t had a wank since before I got stabbed. I need to jerk off before I explode so give a guy some privacy will ya?”

“Oh… sorry,” Harry blushed, slopping water over the edge of the tub as he climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“You’re doing well, mate, it’s nice to see,” Louis told him.

“What?” Harry shot him a puzzled look.

“No new cuts,” Louis explained. “I’m proud of ya, lad.”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry found it strange that Louis’ praise made him feel so… good. “I guess I’ve been so busy taking care of you I haven’t even thought about it,” he shrugged. “Um, I’ll go now,” he moved towards the bathroom door, taking his bathrobe from the hook and pulling it on. “Enjoy your wank,” he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, just get out,” Louis said impatiently, wrapping his hand around himself before Harry had even fully closed the door. 

“Hello young Harold,” Nick greeted as he emerged from one of the toilets at the end of the corridor. “Want to show me what’s under that robe?” he winked playfully.

“No,” Harry answered. “But Louis’ tugging himself off in the bath.”

“Ooh, I wanna see,” Nick’s eyes lit up and he burst into the bathroom to catch Louis in the act. “Bath-tub wanker!” he roared with laughter as he pointed at Louis.

“Fucking hell, Grimmy, I’m gonna cut your balls off!” Louis shouted irritably as Nick ran away cackling. “Haz, you still out there mate?”

“Yeah,” Harry called back warily.

“Grimmy killed the mood in here,” Louis grumbled. “Help me upstairs to get dressed, yeah?”

Quietly, Harry helped Louis out of the tub and handed him a towel to wrap around himself before helping him into a bathrobe of his own. The two then headed up to their shared room to dress, Harry pulling on one of Louis’ larger hoodies, trying not to think too much about how he enjoyed wearing the other man’s clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please, tell me what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> How the hell is it nearly the end of August?
> 
> I mean, I know 2020 has been such a turd of a year but how did it go by so quickly?
> 
> Anyway, next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 24

By the following weekend, Louis was doing much better. He wasn’t healed enough to be able to return to ‘work’ properly. But Liam deemed it acceptable for the man to drive as long as he was careful. So, as promised, Louis was taking Harry into town so they could go shopping. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Harry couldn’t help but feel giddy. While a trip to the shop might have been a normal, even boring, activity for him in what he referred to as his previous life, a shopping trip felt like an exciting adventure to him now. He watched the scenery pass by outside the car window, soaking in as much as he possibly could, having been starved of the ‘real world’ for so long. Louis had even permitted him to take control of the music. With the music playing and putting his hand out the window, feeling the outside air dance through his fingers, Harry felt freer than he had in far too long. 

As they reached the main town and encountered more traffic, Harry wisely pulled his arm back inside the car, content to simply stare at all the signs of life buzzing on around them. Coming to a stop in a multi-storey carpark felt a little odd. Obviously, it wasn’t the same abandoned one from his hometown where he had first encountered Louis. The one Louis was parking the car in was very much in use. But the setting gave him an uncomfortable vibe and he had to take a few calming breaths before stepping out of the car.

“Sorry, Princess,” Louis said awkwardly, presumably sensing Harry’s unease. “But it’s the best place to park.”

“I’m fine,” Harry dug his hands into his pockets to hide the fact they were shaking a little.

“Come on,” Louis said in a chipper tone, placing an arm around Harry’s shoulders and leading him out. “We could grab a hot-chocolate first if you like, warm us up a little?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed, flinching any time he heard noise from a car, his mind convinced he was hearing gunshots like he had when he took the shortcut through the carpark back home. Initially, it was a relief to be out of the multi-storey and crossing the road to the town centre. But Harry soon found himself feeling overwhelmed by how many people there were. He stepped closer to Louis, grabbing onto the man’s arm. “It’s busy,” he commented with a touch of trepidation. He found himself being jostled every now and then as they moved through the crowd. He tightened his grip on Louis’ arm, determined to stay as close to him as possible for fear of being kidnapped. It didn’t even truly occur to him how ridiculous it was to fret over being kidnapped from his kidnapper. “Is it always this busy?”

“It’s the weekend and it’s coming up to Christmas,” Louis pointed out. “It’s alright though, mate, I’ve got ya,” he linked his fingers with Harry, loosely at first should the teenager want to pull away. Harry clenched his hand so tight it genuinely made the man wince, but Louis allowed it, moving them through the throng of shoppers and taking Harry into the nearest Starbucks and queuing up for some hot-chocolate. “What do you want, kid?” he asked looking up at the festive themed hot drinks on the board. 

The pair sat down on two high stools by the window, watching the crowds pass by. Louis had a Black Forest hot chocolate, Harry a Hazelnut Praline complete with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. 

“You doing alright?” Louis checked. “We can head home if it’s too much for ya. I won’t mind.”

“I’m ok,” Harry insisted. “It’s just a lot, you know. I’ve gotten so used to just being in our house and garden and only seeing a handful of people most of the time. But I’m good. It’s nice to be out and about. Makes me feel kinda normal again.”

Louis offered a sad smile in response. He drank from his mug, wishing the hot liquid would burn away some of the guilt. But he watched Harry, smiling fondly as the boy got some whipped cream on his nose. He laughed gently as Harry attempted to lick it off with his tongue, going cross-eyed in the process before giving up and cleaning his nose with a napkin. Harry laughed too, the stray curls poking out from his beanie bouncing with the motion. They absentmindedly watched the people rushing around outside, turning to one another to share an amused look when a man looking round to check out a woman passing by walked into a lamppost.

Finishing off his hot-chocolate, Louis placed his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand as he watched Harry quietly singing along to the Christmas song that was playing. He was reminded of how young Harry truly was, how innocent. Surely the boy had had a wonderful future awaiting him. But Louis had ruined all that for him. It wasn’t fair. Given the choice, Louis would take it back if he could. Hell, if it weren’t for the fact his parents had killed themselves, Louis would have probably caved and sent Harry back home so he could live the life he was supposed to months ago. The boy beside him truly was a beautiful one, inside and out. And Louis was slowly ruining him. Selfishly, Louis wanted more than anything to ruin him even more, to take the green-eyed beauty back into his room behind the black door, to dominate him and watch him quiver with both pleasure and pain, trusting him implicitly. It might never happen, Louis knew that. But there was certainly no harm in a dirty daydream or two, he was going to Hell anyway.

“Finished?” Louis asked once Harry had drained his cup.

“Obviously,” Harry snickered and Louis just rolled his eyes affectionately before leading Harry outside. They held hands again, Harry more relaxed than before and not feeling the need to grip Louis’ fingers so tight. “It’s Santa!” Harry pointed excitedly to where a long line of parents and their young children were queuing up to visit the white-bearded man in the red suit. 

“Um, you know he’s not real, right?” Louis whispered.

“How young do you think I am?” Harry retorted. “Of course I know. But it’s still exciting. Ooh look at the reindeer,” he grinned excitedly. 

Personally, Louis wasn’t too impressed with the blow-up reindeers but Harry’s dimples had come out in full force.

“Santa’s elves too,” Harry noted. “You could do their job, you’re short enough,” he teased.

“I’m five foot fucking nine, Harold,” Louis glared and Harry threw his head back with laughter, his cheeks very pink from the chilly air biting into his skin. “Come on, we’re here to get you a nice suit, remember.”

They wandered around the men’s suits department, Harry looking rather disinterested in all the typical black suits and white shirts. Before trying anything on, they got him measured. The staff member had quite the challenge as Harry seemed incapable of staying still. The mischievous glint in Harry’s emerald eyes suggested he was being annoying on purpose, possibly thinking it would embarrass Louis. In a way, it was embarrassing, but mostly Louis found himself endeared, struggling to contain laughter as the employee became increasingly frustrated, looking ready to strangle Harry with the tape measure.

“Thank you for all your help,” Louis slipped a generous sum of money into the man’s hand for his trouble. “Ok, we’ve got your measurements. Let’s find you something to wear.”

“But this stuff’s all boring,” Harry complained. “It’s just black and white, black and white, black and white. Boring, boring, boring. What’s so wrong with a bit of colour?”

“Alright, if you want colour you can have colour,” Louis told him. “Come on, there’s another shop we can look in. Personally, I think it all looks like unicorn puke but you’ll probably love it.”

Entering the next store, Harry’s eyes lit up and he rushed around, seeming to want to touch every different colour and material the shop had to offer. A sales lady came along, smiling at Louis and shooting slightly concerned looks after Harry as she asked if they needed any help. Louis explained to her that they were looking for something for the Emmanuel’s Christmas Charity Ball but that Harry didn’t want to go for the traditional black and white suit.

“So, I’d really appreciate it if you could help him find something with a bit more colour but still quite classy and tasteful,” Louis said.

“Not a problem,” she smiled. “Do you have his measurements?”

For the next hour and a half, Louis sat on an armchair by the dressing room as Harry modelled different outfits for him. In Louis’ opinion, the young man looked good in everything he tried on, even if Louis thought the clothes themselves were hideous. But Harry wasn’t satisfied.

“That’s pretty nice,” Harry said pointing to a flimsy see-through purple chiffon dress.

“I guess,” Louis shrugged. “Pretty sure it’s for women though.”

“So?” Harry challenged. “Doesn’t make me want to wear it any less.”

“Well, we can always try one on, see how you feel,” the sales lady smiled. “But wearing a dress isn’t the same as wearing a shirt or a jacket so just bear with me,” she took out a tape measure, measuring different parts of his body so she could select him an appropriate size to try on. “Here, let’s see how this looks,” she suggested bringing one of the dresses over along with some trousers to pair it with.

While waiting for Harry to change, Louis occupied himself by scrolling on his phone, fully prepared for Harry to look absolutely ridiculous. Then he stepped out of the changing room, a smile on his face as he gave a twirl. Louis damn near forgot how to breathe. The trousers were deliciously tight and the dress looked stunning. Louis could just imagine how the other guests would either be envious of how gorgeous Harry looked or simply drooling over him. He noticed the boy’s nipples were hard and he stared at them, longing to warm them up with his mouth.

“Louis… Louis,” Harry called. “Lou, control yourself. You have a boner,” he pointed out, not bothering to keep his voice down.

“Sorry,” Louis flushed. “You look good,” he complimented. “Really good. That’s it, that’s gotta be the outfit.”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied self-consciously hiding one arm behind his back.

“Oh,” Louis said quietly. There were still some very obvious scars on Harry’s arm from his cutting session with the knife and the sleeves of the dress were very much see-through. “I don’t know, maybe you could wear some of those long silk gloves or something?”

“We could always modify the dress,” the sales lady said, being professional and tactful about the issue of Harry’s self-harm. “We could add extra layers and darker colours into the sleeves so that they won’t be see-through. Here, just to give you a rough idea…” she found a ladies shiny metallic purple skirt and slotted the material up Harry’s arm underneath the material of the dress, giving an indication of how they could darken the sleeves to conceal his arms without compromising the transparent look of the main body of the dress. “How would you feel if we did something like that with the sleeves?”

“I think it would work,” Harry nodded looking to Louis for his approval.

“Sure, make the adjustments,” Louis agreed.

“Alright, let me show you the different colours we could use,” she offered.

Another twenty minutes later, a full design for an altered version of the dress had been created and paid for with the promise of them being able to pick it up by Wednesday.

Leaving the shop, Harry slipped his hand back into Louis’, keeping close as they walked through the town centre, Louis leading them to a pub so they could get a spot of lunch. They sat down at a table together, perusing their menus. It wasn’t entirely lost on Harry that the whole situation had a date-like feel to it. He suspected the people around them probably assumed they were a couple, a thought that didn’t freak him out as much as he knew it should do. 

Conversation passed between them easily as they waited for their food to arrive. Harry was genuinely having a lovely day out. He hoped that maybe Louis would take him out more often in the future. Surely he had proved to the man by now that he wasn’t planning to run.

“Thank you,” Harry said politely as one of the waitresses brought out their meals. “The decorations are really cute,” he commented, gesturing to the twinkling lights and strings of tinsel around the place. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis shrugged. 

“Don’t you decorate the house for Christmas?” Harry asked.

“Not really,” Louis shrugged. “I think I was about ten the last time we had a proper Christmas tree. I still got presents and everything, but we never really bothered with decorations. I think it’s because my mum didn’t want to take away any attention from my birthday. Oh, I was born on Christmas Eve,” he explained at Harry’s confused expression. 

“Oh,” Harry replied. “I always had Christmas decorations. You know… before.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked with interest as he cut up his steak.

“We only ever had silver tinsel,” he pouted slightly. “Every year I begged for us to use different colours but mum and dad wanted the silver. I really wanted a white Christmas tree as well but dad always insisted on a big green tree. A real one that needs to be watered and everything. Oh and mum would put these awful decorations on the tree that me and Gemma made as kids. It was so embarrassing. Gemma made this little red stocking. It was so badly stitched together and she just covered it with glue and threw on glitter. Hardly any glitter actually stayed on but you could see the stains where the glue had dried. And I made this snowman thing but, well,” he laughed awkwardly. “It didn’t look like a snowman.”

“So what did it look like?” Louis wanted to know.

“It kind of looked like a white cock with a smiley face on it,” Harry told him and Louis laughed so hard he irritated his side a little. “Shit, are you ok?”

“Fine, just a little sore,” Louis replied. “Don’t worry about it, kid. So, you quite like Christmas decorations then?”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. “I never got to decorate the house the way I wanted but I still enjoyed it.”

“Well, if it means that much to you we could go and buy a tree and some decorations,” Louis offered. “You can decorate the house however you like. Any colour tinsel you want. You can even make a snowman that looks like a white cock with a smiley face if you want to.”

“Seriously, you’ll let me decorate for Christmas?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Sure, why not,” Louis shrugged. 

“Thank you, Louis, you’re the best,” Harry gushed and the man’s blue eyes sparkled as he smiled back at him. 

True to his word, after they finished eating, Louis took Harry to the Christmas store and let him pick out as many decorations as he wanted. He had planned to do a little clothing shopping spree for Harry too, but they ended up carrying so many bags of decorations, plus a six foot plastic white coloured Christmas tree, that they just headed back to the car instead with Louis telling Harry they could come back again another day. 

Once again, Harry felt rather uncomfortable walking through the multi-storey carpark. Any loud noise made him nervous and he was more than grateful to be driving out of there and heading back home. As they drove further away from town, the traffic died down and Harry was once again able to open the car window and extend his arm out to feel the wind travelling through his fingers. 

As Louis pulled up in the front garden, Harry rolled the window back up and removed his seatbelt. He turned to face Louis with a smile.

“Thanks for today,” Harry told him, genuinely grateful for the trip out. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too,” Louis replied honestly as he unbuckled his own seatbelt. “Haz?” he asked before the teenager could exit the car. 

“Yeah?” Harry smiled.

“I’m just gonna be honest with ya, kid,” Louis warned him. “I really wanna fucking kiss you right now. Will you let me?”

“Um…” Harry looked away from Louis’ blue gaze, his cheeks heating up and his stomach feeling like a shaken-up snow-globe. “I… err…”

“Forget it,” Louis turned away, already stepping out the car door and walking up to the house, leaving the front door open for Harry.

Letting out a long breath, Harry climbed out of the car and grabbed a few bags of decorations to take inside the house. He was nearing the front door when Niall, Ed and Cara stepped out, Ed taking the bags from Harry while the other two continued on to collect the rest. Taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat, Harry walked into the living-room, taking off his beanie and ruffling his curls.

“Do you know where Louis went?” he asked Perrie who was hunched over a laptop, seemingly in deep concentration. 

“He headed upstairs,” Perrie replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. “Said something about heading out. Guess the guy needs to get laid. Fucking hell,” she swore glaring at the technology in front of her.

“Everything ok?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“It’s a mess, everything’s a mess,” Perrie claimed throwing her hands up in exasperation. “I don’t know what to do,” she admitted. 

“Is it really bad?” Harry felt a sense of worry prickle through him. “Like with Russell’s family? Are people after us again?”

“Huh? Oh, no, sweetie, nothing like that,” Perrie massaged her temples. “I’m just struggling picking out Christmas gifts for people. Any time I see something good it’s already sold out. I knew I should have started Christmas shopping in April like Liam always does. Have you got any Christmas gift ideas?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “One year I got everybody a cup. I picked the design based on their interests. Then I filled it with their favourite kind of chocolates and teabags and stuff. It wasn’t too expensive and as a gift idea it is kind of generic,” he acknowledged. “But I catered it to each individual person, giving it a more personal touch than just a random cup filled with random crap.”

“You know what, I’m going with that, it’s much better than anything I’ve come up with,” Perrie said. “Haha, what do you think of this one for the Boss?” she asked turning the laptop so Harry could see.

“I don’t need anger management. I need people to stop pissing me off,” Harry read out loud. “Definitely,” he agreed. “You could get that one for Nick,” he suggested pointing to a mug where the handle acted as the letter ‘C’, the letters ‘U, N, T’ printed onto the body of the mug.

“That’s perfect,” Perrie declared adding it to the shopping cart. “Thanks, Harry,” she smiled.

“Sure,” he told her before making his way upstairs in the hopes of clearing the air with Louis. “Um, hi,” he greeted tentatively as he stepped inside their bedroom.

“If there’s something you need ask one of the others,” Louis said without looking at him, pulling on a tight-fitting red and black jumper and fastening a silver chain around his neck. “I’ve got some personal business to take care of. I’ll be home late,” he stated swapping his trainers for some smart boots. 

“Louis,” Harry sighed as he sat cross-legged on the bed, cradling Mr. Fluffy Boots to his chest. “Don’t go out fucking around. Just stay here. Hang out with me. Please?”

“Another time maybe,” Louis still wouldn’t look at him. “But I’m in desperate need of a good fuck. I know you’re not willing so I’ll find some lucky lad who is. You’d probably be a lousy lay anyway,” he added. “Virgins are always a disappointment, they never know what they’re doing.”

Harry desperately wanted to make some kind of retort. But he knew if he tried to speak his voice would come out shaky and tearful, giving Louis more ammunition to mock him. So he stayed silent, hugging Louis’ teddy-bear tighter and keeping his eyes on the quilt cover as he waited for Louis to leave. As soon as the older man was gone, Harry buried his face into Louis’ pillow, biting down hard and holding his breath as he tried to fight off the tears. An anguished sob eventually ripped from his throat and he panted into the pillow, wet patches forming from his mouth and his crying eyes. He wasn’t even fully sure why he was so upset and he didn’t really want to think too much about the reason and what it might mean. Setting the bear aside, Harry climbed off the bed, striding for the door to the shower, intent on grabbing a blade and unleashing his emotions on his skin, purely to spite Louis. 

Before he could find a blade, he managed to calm down just enough to realise how petty such behaviour would be and decided Louis Tomlinson wasn’t worth a few more scars. He left the bedroom, wandering through the house in search of Niall, asking his Irish friend for a little chat.

“Sure, mate, of course,” Niall agreed easily sensing Harry’s upset. The older male grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and put a selection of snacks together on a tray before leading Harry up to the library. The pair made themselves comfortable, Harry’s eyes lighting up a little over being allowed a bottle of beer. “What’s troubling ya, lad?”

“Louis, obviously,” Harry groaned picking a nibble from Niall’s snack tray. “He’s such a dickhead sometimes.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Niall acknowledged. “He was in a bit of a bad mood as soon as you got back from town. What happened?”

“It’s kind of my fault I guess,” Harry mumbled and Niall cocked his head to the side as he chewed on a tasty treat. “Wait, no, it’s not my fucking fault,” Harry rejected his previous statement. “He’s the one being oversensitive and overdramatic. Doing things intentionally to piss me off. Saying nasty things on purpose to upset me. Fucking asshole.”

“Think you can catch me up a bit, mate?” Niall asked tipping back some beer. “What the hell happened when you went shopping today?”

“Shopping was fine,” Harry answered. “He was being nice and we were getting along. It was really nice being out. A bit overwhelming at first,” he admitted. “But it was nice to be in a normal environment for a little while. It was fun. I had a really good day.”

“So what went wrong?” Niall wondered. 

“In the car, he um, he asked to kiss me,” Harry revealed suddenly becoming very interested in his fingernails.

“And you rejected him?” Niall guessed.

“Actually… no,” Harry realised. “I didn’t say ‘yes’ or ‘no’. I was too… I don’t know… too shocked by the question. I just kind of stammered a bit, unsure what to say or what I even wanted. Then he told me to forget it and got out of the car.”

“He was probably embarrassed,” Niall reasoned. “He obviously thought you were rejecting him. Nobody likes being rejected. And sometimes the more arrogant a person is, the harder they’ll take a rejection.”

“Well I tried to talk to him afterwards,” Harry said. “But he was getting ready to go out to find somebody to fuck. I asked him not to go. Asked if he’d just stay home and hang out with me.”

“But he went out anyway,” Niall said with a cluck of his tongue.

“Made fun of me for being a virgin first,” Harry replied. “Told me I’d be a lousy lay and that virgins were always disappointments,” his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he avoided Niall’s gaze. “Why the fuck does he have to be such a massive dick? Like, I’m sorry I didn’t just throw myself at him when he asked for a kiss,” he rolled his eyes. “Does he really have to rub it in my face that he’s going out to fuck some other guy though? And attacking me about being a virgin, that’s just… that’s such a low blow. He’s probably gonna start dating Aaron again just to piss me off.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Niall admitted. “But hopefully Aaron has more self-respect than that. He’s been strung along and dropped by Louis twice already. He should have learned his lesson by now and hopefully he’d be prepared to tell Louis to fuck off. But forget about Aaron, yeah. This situation is about you and Louis. Did you want to kiss him?”

“No,” Harry answered immediately. “Well, maybe. I don’t know. I’m so fucking confused about everything.”

“We’ve previously talked about the idea of you possibly dating Louis,” Niall reminded. “Have you given that any more thought?”

“No way, he’d be an awful boyfriend,” Harry claimed. “He’d forget our anniversary. He’d fuck other guys behind my back. Shoot me in the leg when he gets pissed off. Try and pressure me into his kinky shit.”

“His kinky shit?” Niall asked.

“He’s into all that BDSM stuff,” Harry replied. “He’s the Dom. Aaron was his sub. The room behind the black door is dedicated to it. There’s all kinds of toys and stuff. I, um, I saw him and Aaron in there together one time,” he fed Niall a small lie rather than share the fact Louis had taken him in there and spanked him against his will.

“So that’s what’s in there,” Niall said. “His own little sex dungeon. I guess I should’ve known really. But, hey, forget about the BDSM for a minute. Would you be interested in Louis if there wasn’t pressure for that kind of thing.”

“I don’t want to be his boyfriend,” Harry insisted. “I don’t. And I don’t want to be his sub or whatever either,” his cheeks blushed horribly as he recalled that first spanking session. “But… I don’t want him to date or dominate anybody else either. I just want him to be single and miserable and then make fun of him when his dick falls off from lack of use. Is that really too much to ask?” he huffed. 

“You don’t want to date Louis, but at the same time you don’t want Louis being with other people,” Niall clarified and Harry nodded. “You realise how selfish that sounds, right?”

“So?” Harry shrugged. “Louis doesn’t want me dating anybody does he? I’m off limits, those are the rules, right?” he sneered. 

“Doesn’t it tell you something that neither of you want the other to be with anybody else?” Niall asked. 

“I know, I know,” Harry groaned. “I know how stupid it sounds. We get jealous of each other… we share a bed… we piss each other off a lot… but sometimes things are good. Sometimes it feels like we’re real friends and I might not show it much but I do care about him. I fucking hate him and I wanna punch him in his stupid face,” Harry acknowledged. “But I still care about him. Everything’s just fucked up.”

They continued talking about Louis, clearing the snacks from the tray and emptying the beer bottles. Harry made a point of stating that he did not want to be Louis’ boyfriend at least seventeen times. 

After leaving the library, Harry and Niall enlisted the help of the others to put up the Christmas decorations and station the Christmas tree in the living-room.

XXX

It was nearly three in the morning and Louis still hadn’t returned home. With a sigh, Harry kicked the covers aside. He considered the option of cutting again, fantasizing about carving ‘Louis is an asshole’ into his skin just to teach the man a lesson. But he decided against it. There were other ways to get to Louis without harming himself. So Harry remade the bed, making it look as though he hadn’t been sleeping there that night. Leaving the bedroom, he descended the staircase and moved through the hallway to one of the guestrooms, selecting the one he had slept in on occasion before. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” a voice asked groggily. Harry clicked the light on, finding Nick in the bed reaching for a lighter he had placed on the nightstand. “’Arry, everything alright?”

“Were you seriously going to attack me with a lighter?” Harry asked.

“Sorry,” Nick placed the lighter back down and let out a long yawn. “Can’t be too careful. Gotta have some kind of weapon by your bed at night.”

“What, in case somebody tries to kill you?” Harry asked.

“To stop people from playing pranks while you’re sleeping,” Nick replied. “Last time I slept without a weapon, Louis and Zayn snuck in and shaved off my eyebrows and superglued my hand to my dick.”

“Um,” Harry tried very hard to contain his amusement.

“It’s fine, you can laugh,” Nick invited and so Harry did. “What brings you to my room anyway? There’s no need to molest me in my sleep, kid. I’m ready and willing if you are,” he winked before letting out another yawn.

“Louis hasn’t come home yet,” Harry admitted. “And honestly it makes me feel like shit being in bed alone just waiting for him to come back. I figured I’d take a spare room. Didn’t realise you’d be in here.”

“It’s fine, mate,” Nick replied. “I think the bedroom next door is free. But you’re welcome to share if you want, plenty of room. Whoa, what are you doing?” he asked as Harry turned the light off and climbed into the bed. “I wasn’t serious about sharing. If Louis finds out we shared a bed he’ll cut my fucking balls off.”

“Oh no he won’t,” Harry shifted around to get comfortable. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Fine, but it is now officially your responsibility to protect my precious balls from Louis’ wrath,” Nick claimed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll keep your freaking balls safe,” Harry agreed. “Oi,” he grumbled as Nick pressed up against him, an arm draping over his waist. “Get your dick away from my bum… now,” he shoved Nick’s arm away.

“Sorry,” Nick replied tiredly. “I figured it’d be more comfortable if we spooned.”

“Just stay on that side of the bed,” Harry gave the man a kick.

XXX

Less than an hour later, Louis returned home only to be confronted with the fact that Harry was not waiting for him in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Do you like it?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Welcome to September 2020...
> 
> May September 2021 be far superior to this one...
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 25

“Wha’s tha’? Nick asked groggily, sitting up in the bed and reaching for the lighter again.

Stirring awake, Harry heard the sounds of banging doors and irritated shouts. It quickly registered in his brain that it was Louis shouting, calling out his name. The noises grew louder, indicating that Louis was getting closer to the guest room he was in. Quickly, Harry pulled off the t-shirt and joggers he was sleeping in, tossing them to the bedroom floor. He shifted closer to Nick, arranging the covers in such a way that most of his back and one of his legs was exposed, but his bare bottom and groin were still covered, though it would be obvious he was nude.

“Wha’ you doin’?” Nick asked sleepily, too tired to fully process Harry’s scheme.

“Ssh,” Harry told him snatching the lighter from the older man’s hand and throwing it across the room. He fisted his fingers into Nick’s hair, leaning close to his face just as Louis burst into the bedroom. “Oh,” Harry gasped, pretending to look embarrassed as he made a show of securing the blankets more firmly around himself. He wasn’t silly. He knew exactly what the situation looked like.

“What the actual fuck?” Louis looked furious.

“Oh shit,” Nick groaned suddenly seeming more awake and alert. “Tommo, it’s not what it looks like I swear.” He moved away from Harry, hands raised in surrender. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill ya!” Louis launched towards Nick, tackling him to the ground, landing a few punches before rolling away, clutching his not-fully-healed stab wound in pain. “Fuck,” he gritted out.

“Payno!” Nick called out. “Need some medical assistance in here!”

The others in the house had of course heard all the ruckus and they all stood in a crowd at the doorway. Niall looked about ten years younger with his bed hair and cartoon pyjamas. The girls in their sexy nightwear looked like they’d stepped out of a straight teen boy’s wet-dream and Zayn’s hair looked unnaturally perfect for somebody who had been sleeping. A concerned looking Liam soon stepped through with a box of first-aid supplies. 

“Gonna fucking kill ya, Grimmy,” Louis threatened. “Just as soon as I can fucking move,” he hissed. 

“I didn’t lay a hand on him, I promise,” Nick sighed. “Tell him, Harry.”

Naked in the bed, his pyjamas thrown on the floor, Harry said nothing as he kept the covers firmly around him. He’d wanted to annoy Louis, to make him jealous. He hadn’t anticipated Louis lashing out so ferociously and irritating his injury. He bit down on his lower lip, fighting to keep the tears at bay as he watched Liam work on Louis.

“You’ve pulled some stitches,” Liam explained. “Nothing too serious but you’re gonna be sore for the next few days. You really need to take it easy, Boss. Can somebody grab some water?”

It was Zayn who went to fetch some water, carefully handing the glass to Liam who assisted Louis with gulping some down along with a couple of painkillers. 

“Grimmy, you’d better go, mate,” Niall advised apologetically. 

“Yeah, get the fuck out of my house you perverted shit,” Louis sniped. “Gonna fucking cut your dick off.”

“Calm down, mate,” Zayn advised as Nick hurriedly pulled some clothes on and grabbed his personal items before fleeing the house.

The girls dispersed, heading back to the rooms they were staying in. Zayn left Liam to tend to Louis, heading back to their shared bedroom. Niall stepped further into the spare room, asking Harry if he was ok.

“Haz, mate,” Niall said gently. “If Nick made you do something you didn’t want to do…” he trailed off uneasily. 

“Nothing happened,” Harry responded, his throat tight as he felt the burning urge to cry. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing, mate,” Niall pointed out in a soft tone, picking up Harry’s discarded clothes and quietly handing them to him. “Pretty sure you’re naked under there.”

Harry blushed as he pulled his clothes back on under the cover of the quilt. 

“We were just sharing the bed, we didn’t do anything,” Harry could barely get his voice above a whisper. 

“I saw you fucking kissing him,” Louis accused. “Couldn’t wait to bend over and give it all to Grimmy could ya, fucking slut?”

“We didn’t do anything,” Harry repeated, barely audible.

“Liar,” Louis said quietly but Harry heard him.

“I’m not lying,” Harry insisted.

“Don’t know why the fuck I keep you here,” Louis grumbled. “Should have just sold your whore ass off to some sex-trafficking shit. You’d probably love getting fucked by dirty old men all day.”

“Piss off, don’t say that,” Harry managed to make his voice sound a little stronger. “And the only slut in this room is you. You’re the one who went out looking for someone to fuck.”

“Oh so offering your arse up to Grimmy was a way to get back at me, was it?” Louis retaliated.

“Stay calm, Louis,” Liam said sternly, still examining his wound. “We don’t want you making it worse. Take a few deep breaths,” he advised earning himself a harsh glare.

“I didn’t have sex with Nick, for fuck sake,” Harry huffed. “I got sick of waiting alone in our room for you to come home so I decided to sleep in one of the spare rooms. I ended up sharing with Nick. I just… I just wanted you to miss me when you got back. Wanted you to see me with another guy and get jealous. Didn’t think you’d react this badly.”

“You seriously expect me to believe that Grimmy was able to control himself while you slept naked beside him?” Louis asked scathingly. “You must think I’m stupid.”

“Yes actually, you are stupid,” Harry replied. “A stupid fucking asshole. I heard you banging all the doors, shouting out my name while you were looking for me. So I took my pyjamas off so that you’d see that I was naked and you’d think that we had sex and get jealous. That’s all. I’m still the same sad-ass virgin I was when you decided to fuck off and shag the first guy you pulled at a bar because… what… because I didn’t know how to respond earlier in the car when you asked to kiss me? Do excuse me if I’m confused about possibly being sexually or romantically attracted to the man who fucking kidnapped me,” he remarked sarcastically. A few tears finally spilled from his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. “Niall, can I share with you for the rest of the night?” he asked. “I don’t want to sleep alone and I definitely don’t want to sleep with him,” he glared at Louis.

“Sure, come on, lad,” Niall agreed. “Night guys.”

“Night mate, night Haz,” Liam said.

Louis said nothing as Liam applied a fresh set of bandages. 

Harry followed Niall to his bedroom, climbing into the man’s bed, hiccoughing slightly as he tried to fight off the tears.

XXX

The following morning, Harry didn’t feel like going downstairs for breakfast. He took refuge in the Gym, contorting his body into different positions as he followed one of the workouts on a Yoga DVD. His body was bent into a ‘downward facing dog’ when Louis entered.

“Hi Princess,” Louis said softly.

“The fuck do you want?” Harry grumbled.

“Drop the attitude, kid, I’ve come to make amends, yeah?” Louis held out a banana and a smoothie. “It’s kiwi, watermelon and strawberries with some fresh non-fat yoghurt. I made it myself so it might taste shit,” he acknowledged. “But the effort was there.”

Sitting cross-legged on the Yoga mat, Harry accepted the blue-eyed man’s little peace-offering.

“Thank you,” he said taking an experimental sip of the smoothie. “Not bad,” Harry told him and Louis smiled weakly. “How are your stitches?” Harry asked as he set his smoothie down and began peeling his banana. 

“I’m a bit sore,” Louis admitted. “But I guess I only have myself to blame. I shouldn’t have attacked Grimmy like that. And I shouldn’t have spoken to you the way I did either. Especially the sex-trafficking thing. I’m really sorry, kid.”

“You know I didn’t have sex with Nick, right?” Harry checked. “He’s old and gross, I wouldn’t even want to.”

“He’s not that old,” Louis defended. “And he’s only like ninety-three percent gross.”

“That’s generous,” Harry grinned and Louis smiled back.

“Are we good, yeah?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged taking another mouthful of his smoothie. “I actually tried to be more of a grown-up yesterday, mature and shit,” he rolled his eyes. “I wanted to clear the air with you after the awkward moment in the car. But you wouldn’t even look at me. Then you didn’t come home for hours. You know I seriously considered self-harming again,” he admitted. “I was gonna do it just to spite you, to get back at you for going out and fucking around. I decided to sleep in another room instead so you’d come back to an empty bed. Then I ended up changing tactics and using Nick to make you jealous. It was childish,” he acknowledged. “But you’re way more childish than I am most of the time.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Louis said. “Sorry, Princess,” he offered. 

“Whatever,” Harry sighed drinking some more smoothie.

“I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself though,” Louis told him. “Proud of you, mate. I mean it. And, look, after pulling some stitches last night Liam wants me to take it really easy for a few days. What do you say we just pig out and watch movies together? Then on Wednesday when we pick up your outfit for the charity ball we can make a day of it, get you a whole new wardrobe and anything else you might want. You live here, you ought to have your own things.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “That sounds nice.”

“Great,” Louis smiled.

And so the pair spent most of the next few days in their bedroom watching movies and eating snacks. Louis even let Harry have a few beers, the boy becoming rather giggly and clingy, frequently pressing kisses to the older man’s cheek and neck. It took all the will power Louis had not to push him down on the mattress and devour his mouth. 

XXX

Early on Wednesday morning, Harry showered and dressed after having a Gym workout with Liam while Zayn looked on. Apparently, watching Liam work out got Zayn very hot and bothered and Harry was pretty confident the couple were having sex on any piece of Gym equipment they deemed it safe to do so. He made a mental note to give the Gym a thorough cleaning before his next workout session.

Leaving his damp curls to dry naturally, Harry made his way through the house in search of Louis, finding the man in his Office with headphones plugged into his laptop, glasses hooked over his ears and one set of fingers around his cock.

“Fucking hell, don’t you knock?” Louis swore.

“Um…” Harry just stared at the angry red head of Louis’ cock for a few seconds before the man tucked himself away. “You’re watching porn,” Harry realised.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Louis retorted removing his headphones while Harry closed the door. He shifted in his desk chair uncomfortably, his aching hard-on throbbing between his legs.

“And you’re wearing glasses while watching said porn?” Harry teased. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were some nerdy little virgin. What sort of porn does Big Bad Tommo watch anyway?” he asked curiously as he dragged the spare chair around to sit beside Louis and look at the computer screen that currently showed a paused image of an explicit video. “Two women, really?”

“Yeah, well,” Louis shrugged unsure how to explain himself. “I’m not particularly interested in the boobs or the pussies but I enjoy the lesbian videos more than anything else.”

“Huh,” Harry was truly surprised. “I just figured you’d be watching some crazy shit with cages and leather and some big Dom guy torturing a poor little sub boy.”

“The Dom/sub kink isn’t all about leather and chains,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know,” Harry nodded. “I mean, I might have found a couple of books in the library that give a more detailed explanation of the whole BDSM scene. I know there’s so many different areas and kinks within it and not everybody who likes some kind of BDSM will enjoy every kink and fetish that falls into it. But… I don’t know. I guess I kind of got a darker idea in my head of the kind of BDSM you would like from the times you spanked me in your, um, I guess you call it a playroom.”

“Yeah, well,” Louis shrugged. “Videos I masturbate to aren’t really the same as stuff that gets me off in real life.”

“What’s the fuss with these two women then?” Harry fit the right ear-piece of the headphones into his ear and resumed the video loaded on the screen. The video featured a heavier set blonde woman and a petite brunette with large expressive eyes and a collar around her throat. The blonde woman was referred to as ‘Princess’ while the petite brunette was her ‘bitch’. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the Princess spitting on her bitch’s face and verbally degrading her, the ‘bitch’ girl gazing up at her Princess in adoration as she thanked her for every insult and face-slap before begging for the honour of tasting her Princess’ pussy. “I guess she’s gentler than a male Dom would be. Or at least how I imagine it to be,” Harry said. “I kind of have it in my head that a male Dom, like you, would be really rough.”

“I can be,” Louis acknowledged. “But I can be gentle and tender while still being very much the dominant partner. It really depends on what the sub wants and how our kinks marry up. At the end of the day I just love having someone be really unashamedly desperate for me and willing to let me do anything to them. Not that I would actually do anything and everything. But the thought that they’d trust me with their body… it just does it for me, kid.”

“Yeah,” Harry paused the porn clip and pointedly looked at the bulge in Louis’ joggers. “I guess I should let you finish. Maybe when you’re done loving yourself we can make our way into town?”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Louis stuffed the headphones back into his ears, reaching for his cock as he resumed the video. 

Harry slowly made his way out of the Office, getting a good peek at Louis’ dick again before he closed the door behind him.

XXX

They didn’t mention the porn or masturbation as one of Louis’ workers drove them into town. Instead, Harry and Louis engaged in a passionate debate about their thoughts on the most recent Netflix series they had just started watching together and whether or not it would be worth continuing. Initially, Louis’ opinion was that he didn’t want to carry on watching. By the time they were dropped off in town, Louis had agreed to watching a few more episodes with Harry later that night.

Being a weekday, the town centre wasn’t as busy as it had been the last time they came. It was good for Harry, he didn’t feel so overwhelmed that way. He still held Louis’ hand and walked as close as possible to him though. After they queued up for a takeaway Starbucks, they made their way through town to pick up Harry’s modified outfit for the upcoming Charity Christmas Ball. They then began looking through different clothes shops, Harry trying on various items and Louis positively spoiling him with a brand new wardrobe.

“You really don’t need to, Lou,” Harry tried to object as the blue-eyed man encouraged him to get the trench-coat he was eyeing. “It’s expensive and you’ve bought me so much already.”

“Money’s not an issue, love, don’t worry your pretty head about it,” Louis told him. “Just let me treat you.”

“Ok,” Harry shyly agreed. “Um, this isn’t like a sugar-daddy and sugar-baby type of thing though, right?”

“I don’t have a daddy-kink, you’re safe,” Louis assured him as they went up to the checkout to purchase the trench coat. 

Soon enough, they were laid down with numerous bags so Louis called for James to drive over and take home what they’d already bought before they resumed shopping. Rather than looking at clothes, they went around various other stores, Harry selecting replacements or similar items for things he had owned before he met Louis. They quickly found themselves with multiple bags once more and this time it was Ed who drove out to collect them and take them back to Louis and Harry’s Mad Mansion. 

They wandered around the shopping centre again. This time, Harry was specifically looking to get Christmas presents for Niall and Liam. He even picked out some new art supplies for Zayn. He told Louis he wanted to buy him something for Christmas. They argued for a while, Louis insisting Harry didn’t need to get him anything. Harry pointed out it was Louis’ money he was spending anyway.

“If you don’t let me buy you something I’ll just have to bake you so many delicious cookies that you’ll get grotesquely fat and your penis will shrink and become even smaller than it is now and without your good-looks your horrible personality will shine through even more making you so unattractive that nobody will ever want to fuck you again,” Harry claimed. 

“Some people actually like their partners on the bigger side, I could still pull if I weighed a bit more,” Louis insisted. “And my dick isn’t small, thank you very much. It could definitely fill your tight virgin ass up,” he whispered into the younger boy’s ear. “You look a little flustered,” Louis pointed out smugly.

“The wind’s just cold on my face,” Harry told him. “Will you let me buy you a Christmas present or not?”

“Alright, fine,” Louis relented handing his credit card over.

“Great,” Harry beamed. “You make your way to the pub and relax for a little bit. I’ll grab your present and then I’ll meet you there and we can have something to eat. Where can I buy you some penis enlargement pills from by the way?”

“Fuck you, cheeky,” Louis shoved Harry playfully. “Just… don’t be long, yeah,” he told him. “And make sure you come back to me,” he added quietly.

“Of course,” Harry replied shyly. “I’m too fucked up to leave you, remember? Go on, grab yourself a drink. I won’t be too long.”

True to his word, Harry quickly sorted out a Christmas gift for Louis, keeping the present well-hidden as he met up with the man at the pub. They chatted amicably as they ordered food, sharing tales of childhood Christmas’. It all seemed so normal, as if Louis’ profession and Harry’s kidnapping weren’t relevant. 

“I need to get you a birthday present too,” Harry realised part way through their meal.

“Don’t worry about it, mate, it’s fine,” Louis said.

“No, I want to get you something,” Harry insisted. “Please, anything you want?”

“Anything, eh?” Louis quirked an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Not what I meant you horny shit,” Harry flicked a forkful of peas at him.

They received a tut of disapproval from a group of four old ladies sat nearby. Harry meekly offered them an apology while Louis just sniggered. 

“I mean it though,” Harry said. “I want to get you something for your birthday.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed thoughtfully as he considered what he wanted. “Eat up.”

After they left the pub, they had Cara drive down to pick up the last of their bags, Harry telling Cara which bag contained Louis’ present and giving her whispered instructions of where to hide it. Holding hands again, Louis guided Harry away from the busier area of the town centre to a quieter street, heading towards the tattoo parlour. 

“A new tattoo, that’s what I want for my birthday,” Louis claimed.

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “Do I get to pick it for you?”

“No fucking way,” Louis laughed. “If I left it to you I’d have ‘dickhead’ tattooed on my forehead.”

“Not true,” Harry shook his head in disagreement. “I was gonna go with a little dick on your face ejaculating into your mouth.”

“Menace,” Louis said affectionately as they walked into the tattoo place.

“Tommo, long time no see,” an older man greeted, stepping forwards and clasping Louis’ hand before pulling him in for a man hug. “Are we doing a set of couples tattoos today?” he asked looking to Harry curiously. 

“No,” Harry answered before Louis could speak. “My Lou-bear just wants a bright pink love-heart in the middle of his chest with my name written inside it and a bright coloured rainbow arcing above.”

“Sounds cute,” the man with grey peppering his beard laughed. “Seriously, lad, what can I do for you today?”

“Just a little one today, Tony,” Louis said. “I want it to go here and here,” he pointed to two fingers. “A ‘2’ here and then an ‘8’ here,” he elaborated.

While Louis had his tattoo inked permanently onto the skin of his fingers, Harry occupied himself by flipping through a number of magazines that were possibly older than he himself was. After Louis was finished, he asked Harry if there was anything else he would like to do while they were in town. 

“No thanks,” Harry replied and so Louis called for someone to pick them up.

They huddled together as they waited for the car to arrive, the cold winter air blowing their hair about their faces.

“What’s the ‘2’ and ‘8’ for?” Harry asked curiously. “Let me guess, it’s how tall you are. Two ft eight,” he snickered at his own joke. “Or it’s the measurement of your little cock. Two point eight inches… no, no, two point eight centimetres… no, millimetres.”

“You done?” Louis quirked an eyebrow and Harry just laughed a little more before shrugging. “It’s not a ‘2’ and an ‘8’,” Louis explained. “It’s the number 28.”

“What’s so special about that?” Harry asked.

“You are,” Louis answered.

“Huh?” Harry was confused for a minute before realisation dawned on him. “Oh,” he looked at the ground shyly. Louis had confided in him that he had killed twenty-seven innocent people who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. He ought to have been innocent bystander number twenty-eight but Louis hadn’t been able to pull the trigger. The ‘28’ permanently inked onto Louis’ fingers was a tribute to him. “That’s kind of sweet,” his lips twitched into a smile, growing so wide his dimples popped out. “In a twisted fucked-up way,” he acknowledged. “But still… I like it. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> What do you know? Nick survived.
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> It's my Birthday... Happy Birthday to me...
> 
> Here's another chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 26

The day of the Christmas Charity Ball had arrived. While Harry was excited to be attending such a fancy affair, he couldn’t help but feel nervous too. His selected outfit was certainly a daring one. There were bound to be disapproving stares and critical whispers, but he wasn’t really bothered so much about that. His anxiety over the upcoming evening was really down to the fact he was attending the party with Louis. It almost felt like some kind of date. He even had butterflies flapping around in his stomach as he carefully painted his nails after treating himself to a luxurious bubble-bath. 

They didn’t even get ready in their bedroom together. Louis left the room for Harry and took his own suit down to one of the guest rooms to get ready. Getting dressed separately made it feel even more date-like. For Harry, it even had somewhat of a Prom feel. 

After he had finished getting ready, he moved to stand by the window. He opened it just a crack, enough to feel a slight breeze from the cold winter air, but not enough to stiffen his nipples or blow his hair into disarray. It was already dark out and Harry couldn’t see much but he didn’t feel quite ready to go downstairs and meet Louis just yet. 

His thoughts turned to his old school and his few close friends as well as the rest of his classmates. He wondered if perhaps they were having a Christmas Disco of some kind. There would no doubt be a school play being performed around this time of year. He wondered what play they might be putting on. The previous year they had put on a production of ‘Grease’. His friend Mia had urged him to try out for Danny but he just didn’t have the nerve to do so. He wondered if any of the students still talked about his ‘suicide’ at all or if he was just a forgotten face that had once walked the school halls. He pondered whether rumours had circulated about him when the news of his ‘death’ had first been delivered and what type of things his peers and teachers might have said. What kind of things might they say about him now if they knew the truth? What would they think of the gay kid wearing tight black trousers with a lilac see-through dress to attend a Charity Christmas Ball with an older man who had kidnapped him? Would they call Harry crazy?

Looking skywards, he wondered what his parents and sister would think. Would they be ashamed of him? Concerned for his mental wellbeing? Or would they simply hope that he would have a magical night dancing in the arms of Louis Tomlinson? 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Pulling the window closed, he called for the person to come in. A moment later, Niall stepped through.

“You ready to go, mate?” Niall asked. “Tommo’s waiting. Poor guy’s starting to panic that you’ve changed your mind,” he revealed sounding very amused. 

“I’m ready,” Harry confirmed. “I should give the old snobs something to talk about looking like this, right?” he gave a twirl. 

“Definitely,” Niall grinned. “Lou’s gonna feel so smug strutting in there with you on his arm.”

“This kind of feels like a date,” Harry admitted with a nervous giggle. “Am I being silly?”

“I don’t think so,” Niall replied. “You’re both dressed up and you’re going to a really fancy Charity Ball. You’ll have a three-course sit down meal, champagne, wine, and of course there will be dancing. It’s a Ball after all. It’s not really the type of thing you invite a mate to.”

“I’ve never actually been on a real date before,” Harry confessed. “Especially one where we’re not really properly acknowledging if it’s a date. Got any advice?”

“Just enjoy yourself, lad,” Niall told him. “Come on, let’s head down. I can’t wait to see Louis get all tongue-tied when he sees you.”

Niall went ahead of him, calling for everybody’s attention so he could dramatically announce Harry. With one hand on the rail, Harry carefully made his way down the spiral staircase. He felt like a Disney Princess and determinedly warned himself not to trip as he made his descent, Louis standing at the bottom along with some of the others. The fact that some of the others had insisted on being there to see them off only enhanced the Prom-date quality of it all. It did not escape his notice that Louis looked ridiculously handsome. Not that he was prepared to admit that to the man. He was far too arrogant to deserve such a compliment after all.

“You look beautiful, Princess,” Louis said softly. He extended his hand to Harry, helping him down the last few steps. “Bloody hell, Bebe,” he complained as a flash went off.

“What? I’m just taking a picture,” she claimed before taking at least a dozen more.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Louis told her, fingers linking with Harry’s. “We’re going now so you nosey sods can piss off.”

“Bye boys.”

“Have fun.”

“You look amazing, Haz.”

Stepping outside, Louis escorted Harry to a limo that was awaiting them. He held the door for Harry then slipped inside next to him, pouring him a glass of champagne. 

“Here’s to a good night,” Louis toasted filling a glass of his own.

“To a good night,” Harry echoed clinking their glasses together and taking a small sip. He was well aware that Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of him and the constant attention made his cheeks pink ever so slightly. Watching the bubbles in his champagne glass, he couldn’t help but sneak appreciative glances at Louis every few moments either. The man always looked unfairly attractive of course. It didn’t matter if he was in a hoodie and pair of joggers with a lot of scruff on his face or if he was in a classy suit and clean shaven. His kidnapper was simply too good-looking for words. Harry reasoned that was probably why the Stockholm Syndrome was kicking in. He doubted he’d have grown so attached to Louis if the man were ugly, shallow as that may sound. “You look good,” he admitted, breaking his earlier promise to not compliment the older male. 

“I know,” Louis smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I look better though,” Harry claimed.

“True,” Louis agreed and Harry blushed faintly, drinking some more champagne as he was unable to think of a response. 

They arrived at their destination, that of an incredibly posh and expensive hotel. Louis stepped out of the limo first, offering his hand to help Harry out before leading him up the red carpet and into the foyer where he showed their invitation before they were permitted entry to the hall the Charity Ball was being held. 

The hall was decorated with tasteful Christmas decorations and filled with men in expensive suits and women in stunning dresses sporting sparkling jewellery. It was certainly a posh affair with even several celebrities in their midst. Harry certainly felt like a fish out of water and half expected somebody to take one look at him and inform he did not belong and demand that he leave. Fortunately, nobody did though he was sure he had attracted a few whispers upon arrival. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, so pleased you could make it,” an old lady exclaimed taking Louis’ hands and pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks. “Oh you do look more and more handsome each time I see you,” she claimed.

“Mrs. Emmanuel, always a pleasure,” Louis lied. “I’d like you to meet Harold,” he placed a hand to Harry’s shoulder. “My date,” he clarified.

“Um, lovely to meet you,” Harry said shyly.

“Oh the pleasure’s all mine,” Mrs. Emmanuel insisted as she leaned in to press kisses to his cheeks. “Do come along, Harold. There’re some women I know would love to meet you,” she threaded her arm with his. “You’ll find my husband over there,” she told Louis. “I know there’s some business he’d very much love to discuss with you.”

“Of course,” Louis agreed giving Harry an encouraging smile before sauntering away, leaving Harry with Mrs. Emmanuel. 

Soon enough, Harry found himself receiving multiple kisses on the cheek from numerous women, mostly over the age of forty. Perhaps it was a friendly enough greeting, but it became clear to Harry very quickly that these women were not his allies. Catty remarks and offensive implications were being fired his way. He didn’t really know how to respond. He’d endured his share of bullying at school, but it had never happened in such a manner. As a waiter passed by with a tray of fresh drinks, Harry helped himself to a glass of white wine, politely thanking the man (the only one of the group to do so). He took a few sips, determined to keep his head held high as these rich and judgemental women verbally assaulted him right to his face for their own amusement. 

“You must enjoy Mr. Tomlinson while you can Harold,” one of the women told him. “He does like to make his way through desperate young men,” she smirked while most of the others giggled. 

“Maybe if you’re lucky, and if you’re good enough,” another women winked, “you might be able to get him to buy you a new car or pay off some student debt before he trades you for someone new.”

“Who knows, he might even treat you to a dress that isn’t see-through,” a middle-aged red-haired woman sneered as she eyed his outfit. 

“Well, I’m still young enough that my body actually looks good,” Harry retorted, fingers clenching tight around his wine glass. “There’s no need for me to be covering up just yet. You on the other hand…?” he trailed off. “Oh and Agatha, darling,” he turned to a woman in her fifties who had clearly undergone a lot of plastic surgery. “I do believe you said you’re on your fourth husband. You must share your expertise sometime. You’re the type of trash any gold-digger aspires to be like. Landing one rich husband is skill enough, but to marry four. Truly impressive,” he inclined his wine glass towards her and took a sip, unable to tell what kind of reaction she really had due to all the Botox. “Now ladies, this has been one of life’s true pleasures but do kindly excuse me, I’d much rather mingle with the men here tonight. I’m sure there’s plenty I could offer your husbands that most of you are no longer capable of.” He let a smirk form on his lips and gave a mischievous quirk of his eyebrow before turning away from the group.

Eyes sweeping around the hall, he looked out for Louis, taking a few more sips of wine and trying to appear calm and confident. Unable to see Louis and not actually willing to flirt with a bunch of snobby old ladies husbands, Harry found himself cautiously approaching a few celebrities. 

He managed to enjoy a pleasant enough conversation with a couple of reality stars. He didn’t actually follow their show but he’d seen their faces and knew their names. Surprisingly, they were very down to earth and possibly even felt as out of place at the Ball as he himself did. Finding a bit of genuine confidence after talking with them, he excused himself and approached a very famous movie star. He wasn’t much of a fan personally, but he was intrigued enough to see how such an A-lister might treat a nobody like him. They didn’t speak for long, but the encounter was amicable enough and it gave Harry a greater confidence to then approach somebody he truly was a fan of. Finishing his glass of wine and setting it down on a nearby table, Harry made his way towards the one and only Stevie Nicks, his palms sweating and heart hammering in his chest. He certainly hoped such a music legend wouldn’t be one of those awful celebrities who treated their fans like crap. Or even worse, he hoped the woman wouldn’t view him as a gold-digging whore as the snobby group of women had implied. 

“Um, hi,” he greeted feeling like he could burst into tears just from being so near to her. “Sorry to disturb you,” he apologised. “I just wanted to say how much I love your music.”

Stevie’s face lit up with a wide smile, making her appear more youthful than her advanced years. She looked genuinely happy to hear such a thing as she turned to give him her full attention, gushing about his dress as she asked for his name. 

Half an hour later, an announcement was made for guests to be seated for the first course of the meal. Harry felt very weak in the knees after a kiss on the cheek and a hug from Stevie Nicks and moved about the hall, finally catching sight of Louis and making his way towards him. They found their designated table and sat down together. Thankfully, none of the snooty women were nearby though Harry was sure at least two or three of the people seated at the table were silently casting him in the ‘gold-digger’ role. 

“You’re still in one piece I see,” Louis commented sounding impressed. 

“Oh yes, I had a delightful time with Mrs. Emmanuel and her friends,” Harry remarked sarcastically.

“Ignore them, they’re just jealous old bats,” Louis shrugged. “Threatened by how young and gorgeous you are.”

“Yeah, well, I got to meet Stevie Nicks so who cares what those old snobs think,” Harry grinned. 

“Stevie Nicks, really?” Louis asked curiously. “What was she like?”

“Everything you could want her to be and more,” Harry gushed. “She really loved my outfit.”

“A woman of taste, clearly,” Louis smiled as waiters stepped out to serve up the starters.

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry said to the waiter, putting in the effort to make proper eye-contact and acknowledge the server as a human being.

“Cheers, man,” Louis piped up making a show of running his hand up the length of Harry’s arm and squeezing his shoulder and the back of his neck.

“Possessive much?” Harry whispered.

“Just don’t want him getting any ideas,” Louis said defensively. “Urgh, posh crap,” he grumbled looking down at the salmon pate on his plate. “You’re gonna have to help me out, Princess.”

“You’re such a child,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Here,” he handed Louis his bread roll. “Can’t have you going hungry.”

Louis was at least prepared to eat the main and he practically devoured his small dessert, eyeing up Harry’s hopefully. The dessert was delicious and Harry took his time, savouring each bite, eventually giving in and sharing the last few mouthfuls with Louis. 

After the meal, chocolates and mints were offered out along with tea and coffee. There was also a little podium on a make-shift stage where Mr. and Mrs. Emmanuel, the organisers of the Christmas Charity Ball, got up to thank their guests for coming and say a few words. The speeches were pretty boring and Harry opted to block them out. He was confident Louis wasn’t paying much attention either. In fact, the pair chose to occupy themselves by having a thumb-wrestle under the shield of the table linens. Then Mr. Emmanuel reminded them all why they were there and invited people to make charitable donations. 

One man stood up, declaring that he would like to donate one-thousand pounds. He received a round of applause. Then somebody else stood up, and another, and another. Eventually, Louis stood up, pulling Harry to stand with him.

“My partner and I would like to donate twenty-five-thousand pounds,” Louis announced (the highest amount so far). “Each,” he added turning to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek as they received applause.

“Exactly how much money do you have?” Harry asked him in a whisper as they sat back down. He knew Louis was rich but being able to donate fifty-thousand pounds to charity was still shocking. 

“More than I could spend in a lifetime probably,” Louis answered. 

“Damn,” Harry replied. “Maybe I should become a gold-digger and marry you for your money,” he joked.

“What about my good-looks and charming personality?” Louis asked.

“You don’t have a charming personality,” Harry shook his head.

“Does that mean you think I’m good-looking then?” Louis grinned. 

“Piss off,” Harry mumbled and Louis threw his head back laughing just as the Emmanuel’s were encouraging people to take to the dancefloor. 

“Come on, love, come and dance with me,” Louis stood up and held out his hand.

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “But if I step on your feet, it’s not because I’m clumsy or anything. I’m doing it on purpose because you’re a prick.”

“Alright,” Louis smiled. “And if my hand wanders down to cup your ass, it’s not because it slipped, it’s just because I’m a pervert,” he smirked.

“You can keep your perverted hands to yourself good Sir,” Harry told him.

“Relax, I’m a gentleman,” Louis pulled them to a stop on the dancefloor, bringing one of Harry’s hands up to rest on his shoulder while he settled one at the younger boy’s waist, clasping their other hands together. 

“Bullshit,” Harry remarked as he followed the older man’s lead around the floor. 

It was nice dancing with Louis. He couldn’t help but giggle in delight as Louis spun him around and dipped him low. Their dance moves weren’t as elegant as most of the other guests, but Harry was sure he and Louis were enjoying themselves far more than any couple on the dancefloor. They were definitely being stared at, but the judgemental opinions of the wealthy strangers only served to spur the pair on. 

“Dirty Dancing style?” Louis asked with a challenging tone.

“Alright,” Harry agreed leaning in close to Louis’ ear. “Try not to get a boner.”

“Just you wait,” Louis warned playfully pulling Harry’s back flush against his chest and draping one of his arms up to wind around his neck. “I’m gonna make you spunk in your pants.”

“You wish,” Harry snorted as Louis trailed the backs of his fingers down his arm and the length of his body. “Shit, that tickles,” he commented before Louis spun him out and then pulled him back in.

Their interpretation of the ‘Dirty Dancing’ final dance lacked finesse but included a great deal of joy and enthusiasm. They didn’t remain entirely loyal to the original choreography, opting to throw in some extra dirty moves, causing scowls to appear on many faces around them. With Louis’ hands gripping his hips, Harry tossed his head back onto the older man’s shoulder, wiggling and grinding against him in a way that made him feel incredibly sexy. He certainly didn’t feel like a blushing virgin as they danced together so seductively. Laughing as Louis spun him around again, Harry found himself wondering what it might be like to kiss Louis. Not because he was genuinely interested in kissing him of course. He just wondered how it might make some of the posh snobs around them react. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” Louis asked giving Harry another twirl and pulling him back into frame, leading him in a more traditional waltz.

“Nope,” Harry refused, winding his arms around Louis’ neck as the blue-eyed man pulled him closer, one of his hands trailing down the boy’s back, stopping just above the curve of his ass. “We seem to be causing quite the scandal,” he pointed out signalling to the groups blatantly whispering about them and glaring at them in disapproval. 

“Indeed,” Louis acknowledged. “Imagine how they’d react if I dared to move my hand just a little lower.”

“Go on then,” Harry dared him.

“Really?” Louis quirked a brow in surprise. 

“You’re not too scared are ya?” Harry goaded. He buried his face in Louis’ neck, hiding his blushing cheeks and biting onto the man’s neck to conceal a squeak as Louis’ hand ventured lower and squeezed his bum. “That the best you can do?”

Louis let his hands trail up under the sheer lilac dress. They glided up from Harry’s lower abdomen all the way to his nipples, loosening the dress along the way and parting the material to fully expose his torso. Dragging his hands back down, Louis moved them around Harry’s back and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his tight trousers before fully cupping both plump cheeks. He squeezed tightly, going so far as to tease one finger along Harry’s crack, smirking as the boy whimpered and clutched tight to him in response.

“Want me to stop, love?” Louis asked sounding much too amused by the whole affair. 

“Fucking hate you,” Harry grumbled as Louis’ fingers dug into his butt-cheeks, spreading him apart. He whimpered and bit down harder on Louis’ throat. Even though his trousers were still on, he felt like everything was being exposed to every occupant of the room. He felt aroused and mortified all at once and he could practically feel the amusement radiating off of Louis’ person. He didn’t ask Louis to stop though. He wasn’t sure he knew how to. So he simply chewed on the man’s neck as Louis teasingly tapped a finger over his hole, the touch making his entire body quiver as he came in his pants. “Shit,” he swore with a shuddery breath.

“Come on, Princess, let’s get out of here,” Louis looked far too pleased with himself for Harry’s liking, but all he could do was let the older man steer him away, countless judgemental eyes following them on their way out. 

They climbed into their limo, Louis smiling smugly as he poured Harry another glass of champagne, holding the glass to his lips and tipping it back, controlling how much he had to gulp down before pulling back. Meanwhile, Harry’s eyes were blown and he was painfully aware of the stickiness between his legs. As Louis held the glass back to his mouth, giving him some more champagne, Harry half expected some derogatory remark about him cumming in his pants like the virgin boy he was. But it never came. Instead, Louis stripped off his jacket and loosened his tie as he pushed Harry to lie back on the leather seats of the limousine. Pushing the material of his lilac dress fully away from Harry’s body, Louis poured a generous helping of champagne over the boy’s belly. Harry squirmed a little from the cold before gasping as he felt Louis’ mouth and tongue lapping at the bubbly liquid around his navel. 

“Lou,” Harry whimpered, his hips bucking upward of their own accord. 

Crawling over him, Louis tweaked at a nipple, watching in fascination as the little bud hardened under his touch.

“Is this ok?” Louis checked gazing down at Harry’s flushed face.

“Um…” Harry hesitated, unsure how to respond.

“I think that means ‘no’,” Louis said.

He moved away and Harry instantly missed the warmth of the older man’s body. He felt his stomach drop with disappointment as Louis moved a respectful distance away from him. Sitting up, Harry rewrapped his dress around himself, the champagne drying on the skin of his belly just as his own cum was drying on his inner thighs under his trousers. He was sure his cheeks were still very pink and he felt too shy to look at Louis or open his mouth and say anything. So an awkward silence filled the limo and Harry found himself counting down the remaining seventeen and a half minutes it took for them to return to the house.

“Come on, love,” Louis stepped out, offering his hand to Harry to help him up.

Eyes down, Harry took Louis’ hand and ducked out of the car. He had expected Louis to abandon him there and storm up to the house alone. So he found himself clutching tight to his hand, grateful that he was still close by. He wasn’t sure if they were going to talk about things or not, but he definitely didn’t want Louis to just ignore him and act like nothing had happened. 

They entered the house and Louis flicked a light on. Cupping the side of Harry’s face he told him to head upstairs, promising to be along shortly.

“I’m gonna make myself a cuppa. You want anything?” Louis asked.

“Hot chocolate?” Harry replied and Louis gave his hand a squeeze of acknowledgement before heading toward the kitchen.

One hand on the banister, Harry made his way upstairs. As soon as he was in their bedroom, he quickly stripped off and headed to the shower room. He turned the tap on at the sink and used a flannel to quickly wash off the dried cum and the champagne. Moving back to the main bedroom, he walked to his pyjama drawer but changed his mind. He briefly considered remaining nude before pulling his see-through lilac dress back on, this time without anything at all underneath. Everything was completely on show. Perhaps it should have made him feel like the gold-digging whore the snobby ladies were suggesting him to be. But he couldn’t help but feel kind of pretty. He moved to the bed, carefully arranging himself in a manner he hoped would be alluring.

As Louis stepped inside, two hot drinks in hand, his eyes definitely roamed all over the boy in the bed. He made no comment, but he joined Harry, carefully handing him the hot chocolate and perching close by. He held his teacup in one hand, letting the other slip beneath Harry’s dress to rest on his bare upper thigh. They didn’t speak as they drank their drinks. They just quietly stared at different parts of the room, Louis’ hand at home on Harry’s leg.

The silence stretched on and Harry desperately tried to think of something, anything, to say. He even opened his mouth a few times but no words would come out, only deep long sighs. Louis fared no better in creating a dialogue. Instead, he finished his tea, saw that Harry was done with his hot chocolate and took both cups before heading back downstairs. Quietly, Harry awaited the man’s return. Over half an hour later, he reasoned that Louis wasn’t coming back any time soon so he moved off the bed and made his way downstairs to find him.

He found the blue-eyed man in the living-room, sitting alone in the dark and staring into the flames of the open fire. Stepping in front of him, Harry stood in his see-through lilac dress, the soft embers illuminating his skin in the most beautiful kind of way. 

“Lou?” Harry asked, breaking the silence between them.

“C’mere,” Louis said gruffly so Harry took a couple of steps forward. “I said… come here,” Louis commanded more forcefully. Harry inched closer, releasing a startled gasp as Louis gripped his wrist and pulled him down to straddle his lap. His hands moved to Harry’s hips, the boy’s cock poking out and upwards as the chiffon dress fell away from his creamy thighs. “Tell me to stop,” Louis spoke quietly, one hand moving to trail a finger over some of Harry’s self-harm scars before reaching up to take a grip on his chin. “Tell me you don’t want this,” he said, thumb tracing Harry’s lower lip. “Tell me you don’t want this and I swear I’ll fucking stop… just tell me ‘no’, Princess… just tell me ‘no’.”

He didn’t say ‘no’. He couldn’t even consider it as an option at this point. Hands resting on Louis’ shoulders, spying the bite marks he had made at the Ball, Harry could make no objection nor put up any resistance. So Louis stopped resisting and pulled Harry down for a kiss. Harry moaned and whimpered, but he didn’t fight it, willingly letting Louis devour his mouth.

“Fucking hell, Haz,” Louis swore, lips still very close together.

“Lou,” Harry responded. It would seem he had no other word in his vocabulary for the time being. 

Hands moving to Harry’s butt, Louis stood up and crossed the room, pressing Harry up against the wall and kissing him again. He grunted into the younger boy’s mouth, squeezing at the boy’s ass as he kissed him desperately. He nipped at Harry’s lower lip, soothing the sting with his tongue before trailing kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, determined to mark him up.

“Lou,” Harry whined, still unable to verbalise any other word in the English language. 

Satisfied with the mess he had made of Harry’s throat, Louis kissed him fiercely again before practically throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him upstairs to their bedroom. He placed Harry carefully on the bed, one hand resting lightly at his throat as he kissed him deeply, living for every whimper and moan that spilled from the green-eyed beauty’s lips. Stepping away, Louis took off his shirt and trousers, revealing that he hadn’t been wearing any underwear the entire night. Harry’s eyes zoomed to the older man’s cock, unable to look away.

“C’mere,” Louis gently curled his fingers into Harry’s curls, directing the boy’s face to his heavy dick. “Go on, Princess,” he smeared his pre-cum over a whimpering Harry’s lips. “Don’t pretend you don’t want to.”

Obediently, Harry’s mouth fell open, tongue poking out to flick at the head experimentally before wrapping his lips around Louis’ dick. Eyes falling closed, he sucked gently, quickly adjusting to the taste and finding a way to enjoy the heavy feel of hard dick in his mouth. Looking up, he made eye-contact, feeling his own dick twitch as Louis gazed down at him, watching Harry suck cock as though his life depended on it.

“Fuck,” Louis swore bunching up all of Harry’s curls and holding his hair back away from his face. “Should have known you’d have a dirty mouth,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” Harry pulled away long enough to say before resuming his task, eager to make the badass Louis Tomlinson cum. 

“Baby, I’m gonna…” Louis warned.

Harry moved just in time to not have Louis ejaculate down his throat. He wasn’t able to move entirely out of the way though and had a streak of white painted across one cheek. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen now. So he remained on his knees on the edge of the bed, holding Louis’ waist for support and awaiting some kind of instruction from the twenty-eight year old.

Bending down, Louis’ hands found their way to Harry’s bum again as he met him in another series of urgent kisses. He then reached for his abandoned shirt, using it to wipe the cum away from Harry’s face. Quietly, Louis stepped away and dug through the drawers, pulling out sleepwear. He pulled a pair of loose pyjama bottoms on himself before helping Harry to stand and removing his dress, fingers skimming all over his body as he did so. He then dressed Harry in a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of his own band t-shirts, admiring the way the younger boy looked in his clothing. Letting one hand slip up the back of the t-shirt and his other slip down Harry’s bottoms to squeeze his bum, Louis kissed him again, so much that his tongue was beginning to ache but he wasn’t quite ready to stop. He took Harry’s lip between his teeth again, tugging just enough to be considered rough before kissing him sweetly then rubbing their noses together. 

Harry felt like they should probably talk about what was happening between them. That would be the smart and grown-up thing to do. But it was so much easier to not say anything and just keep kissing the murderous man who had kidnapped him. Harry giggled softly as the thought went through his brain. As a child, he had been so sure there was a vicious monster hiding under his bed just waiting for an opportunity to hurt him. His parents had told him to be brave and assured him there were no monsters in his bedroom. But Harry still imagined a monster to be lurking and rather than remaining afraid of it, he had in fact befriended the imaginary monster and hosted countless tea parties with him. Now he was a boy of seventeen, desperately kissing the monster of a man who had kidnapped him however many months ago.

“Louis,” he moaned the man’s name between kisses. “Does this mean I’m crazy?”

“Don’t think about it, love,” Louis said guiding him to lay down on the bed, climbing on top of him and planting wet kisses over his neck before capturing his lips again. “Just keep kissing me, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry responded. He didn’t notice the ‘sir’ slipping off his tongue but Louis certainly did, grunting into the boy’s mouth and kissing him deeper.

Eyes closed, they carried on kissing, their movements getting lazier and lazier until Harry fell asleep first, Louis not far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Hope you're all doing good...
> 
> But let's hurry because I really have to pee...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 27

Waking up the following morning, Harry reached his hand out to find Louis, disappointment creeping into his stomach as his fingers only found the bedding. Pushing himself up, he looked around, hoping to find the man seated at his piano, doing push-ups in the middle of the floor or perhaps stepping out of the shower with droplets of water dripping down his chiselled chest. But the room was empty and Louis’ presence was very much missed. 

With a sigh, Harry moved out of the bed and padded to the shower room to have a wee, wash his face and clean his teeth. He also took the time to gather his thoughts, doing his best not to let his emotions consume him and cause him to lash out. The touch of a blade to his skin seemed so inviting. So did the prospect of punching Louis in the face and screaming abuse at him for leaving him to wake up alone after what they had shared. 

He spied the marks on his neck, knowing they were painfully obvious and that there was little he could do to conceal them. He took a little comfort in the knowledge that Louis had just as many love-bites staining his throat. Not feeling motivated to get dressed, Harry pulled on his dressing-gown over his pyjamas and made his way downstairs, nerves bubbling in his stomach at the thought of facing Louis.

Stepping down the spiral staircase, he could only assume that Louis regretted what had happened between them the night before. Perhaps he was even laughing about it with the others, telling them how awful a kisser Harry was and mocking his virginity and the fact he’d cum in his underpants. Personally, Harry wouldn’t say that he regretted the events of the previous night but he was rapidly feeling foolish about the situation. It hurt like hell to consider the possibility Louis had just been using him or making fun of him. He didn’t know how he might react if Louis told him it was all a mistake and they should just forget about it. The idea that Louis might pretend like nothing had happened in the first place was just as bad. 

Moving through the living-room, Harry could smell something burning. He hurried to the kitchen and there he found Louis running around seemingly trying (and failing) to prepare a cooked breakfast. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry coughed and spluttered as smoke filled the room and the fire alarms were set off.

“Oh fuck sake,” Louis groaned. 

Together, they managed to prevent the kitchen or the rest of the house from being burnt down. The breakfast, however, could not be salvaged.

“Since when do you try cooking in the mornings?” Harry asked.

“I figured I’d make ya breakfast in bed,” Louis shrugged as he scraped burnt baked beans from the saucepan and threw them away. “Thought it might be romantic.”

“Are you sure you weren’t trying to poison me?” Harry joked, secretly pleased and moved that Louis had been trying to do such a nice thing for him. 

“Funny,” Louis remarked hoisting himself up onto the kitchen counter. “Think I’m just gonna leave the cooking to you, Princess.”

“Smart,” Harry told him bustling around the kitchen to cook something edible as a cranky looking Zayn wandered in complaining about the alarm that had gone off. “Louis tried cooking,” he explained. “He sucked.”

“Fuck sake,” Zayn grumbled letting out a huge yawn. “Make me some scrambled eggs, kid.”

“Haz, can I have bacon please?” Liam asked stepping into the kitchen and winding his arms around Zayn’s waist and nuzzling into the dark-haired man’s neck.

“Sure,” Harry agreed, eyes lingering on the couple for a few seconds. He wondered if he could approach Louis and openly show affection like that or not. 

As Niall, Nick and Bebe made their presence known, Harry found himself on the receiving end of further breakfast requests, Niall stepping in to give him a hand. 

“Who else is here?” Louis asked.

“No-one, it’s just us,” Bebe answered. “Well,” she laughed. “Us and Mr. West down in the basement.”

Harry tuned out of the conversation. He didn’t want to know who Mr. West was, what he did or what was going to happen to him. 

“Harry Styles, you sly dog,” Nick exclaimed as he was the first to spot the love bites littering the boy’s throat. “Some dirty old pervert got lucky with you last night. Bet that made you jealous, eh Tommo?”

“Not really,” Louis responded making a point of tilting his head to show off his own set of hickey’s. “I happen to be the dirty pervert.”

Nick, Bebe and Liam released an interested squeal of ‘oooh’ in unison. Zayn gave no visible reaction. Louis’ lips bore a smirk, the man looking incredibly pleased with himself. Harry blushed furiously and avoided everybody’s gaze as Niall lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It was consensual, yeah?” Niall checked and Harry nodded. “Good,” the Irishman gave the young lad’s shoulder a squeeze before they began plating up. 

For breakfast, Louis took a hold of Harry’s wrist and guided the boy to sit beside him at the table. 

“So…” Nick enquired noisily looking between Harry and Louis. “What exactly did the two of you get up to on your little date last night?” He stabbed his fork into a sausage and mimed giving it a blow-job. 

“That’s none of your business, Grimmy,” Louis responded. “Interfere in Z and Payno’s sex life if you need some new wank material.”

“Well I think it’s about time something happened between the two of you,” Bebe said. “You guys are super cute and I think you make an awesome couple.”

“Um… thanks,” Harry replied awkwardly. He had no idea if he and Louis were a couple or not. He shoved nearly half a slice of toast into his mouth to give an excuse to not have to say anything else. He felt Louis’ hand rest just above his knee under the table. He felt the blush return to his face, knowing he must look like a hamster with food stuffed in his cheeks and crumbs of toast spilling out. It couldn’t have been an attractive sight. 

“You know, now that I’m feeling better,” Louis announced, “I think it’s time we had a house party. You know, to celebrate sorting out all that bollocks with dead Russell’s family.”

“And that you’re still alive,” Nick pointed out.

“Yeah, thanks to my Princess here,” Louis replied ruffling Harry’s curls. “Anyway, I say we party. Grimmy, Bebe, I’m sure I can trust you two to make all the arrangements.”

“You got it, Boss,” Bebe assured.

“Can we hire obscenely muscular male strippers?” Nick asked. “And hot female strippers with beautiful big breasts who are happy to take anal?”

“Can we not invite Grimmy to the party?” Bebe suggested jokingly.

“No strippers,” Louis stated. “Just do the usual.”

“When are we having the party?” Liam asked. “Is it gonna be for your birthday?”

“Fuck no,” Louis shook his head. “Make sure it’s before bloody Christmas Eve.”

“Will do, Tommo, we’ve got this,” Nick claimed. “How about a Sexy Santa who lets you sit on his cock?”

“How about Bebe’s in charge and you just do what she says or we’ll bury you out in the snow with a carrot up your asshole,” Louis warned.

“How big’s the carrot?” Nick asked with a wink causing Zayn and Bebe to throw a few scraps of food at him in disgust. 

XXX

After finishing their breakfast, Harry followed Louis back upstairs to their bedroom. He walked behind Louis on the stairs, admiring the older man’s bum the entire way. He felt like being a little playful and reaching out to cop a feel but without any alcohol in his system he was too nervous to go through with it. So he simply settled for ogling the masterpiece that was Louis Tomlinson’s backside. 

As they entered their shared room, Louis took Harry’s hand in his and pulled him towards the bed. He gently pushed Harry down on it before climbing on top of him, brushing his fingers through the younger boy’s curls before leaning in to devour his mouth. Eyes falling shut, Harry welcomed the contact, tasting bacon and eggs on the older man’s tongue. 

“This ok, yeah?” Louis checked pulling back a fraction, their lips still lingering. 

“Yes, Si-” Harry cut himself off with a blush, eagerly pressing his mouth to Louis’ again.

“Someone was about to call me ‘Sir’,” Louis teased between kisses.

“Fuck off, no I wasn’t,” Harry denied. 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Louis smirked, grinding his hips against him a little as they continued to kiss. “Reckon I should just stay up here and kiss you all day,” he claimed rocking down against Harry. “See how many times I can make your pretty virgin ass cum.”

Harry turned his face away, rejecting Louis’ attempts for further kisses. He pushed against the older man’s chest and wriggled out from underneath him, sitting up and dragging a hand through his hair as he let out an annoyed sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Louis moved onto his knees, gently taking a hold on Harry’s chin and guiding the boy’s face around to look at him. “I thought you were enjoying having me kiss you?”

“The kissing was fine,” Harry answered. “But then you started opening your mouth… you let words come out… things usually go to shit when that happens.”

“Alright, tell me what I said and I’ll apologise for it,” Louis groaned.

“Forget it, it doesn’t matter,” Harry sighed getting off the bed and rummaging for some clothes to wear. 

“Haz, come on, love, help me out here,” Louis pleaded. “I’m obviously not good at this kind of thing. Cut me some slack yeah?”

Rather than respond right away, Harry focused on getting dressed before moving to stand by the window. He opened it up and looked out at the cold winter air. He felt Louis moving behind him, the man coming to stand at his side, hesitantly placing a hand on his hip. With a sigh, Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and quietly leaned in to him. Despite the cold wind flying through the window and hitting his face, Harry found himself feeling rather warm as Louis pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

“What did I do wrong, love?” Louis asked. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Why do you wanna kiss me?” Harry wondered as he continued to stare out the open window, his nipples stiffening from the icy wind. 

“Seriously, lad?” Louis chuckled. “Are you so dumb you haven’t worked out that I fucking fancy ya yet?”

“But you could kiss anyone,” Harry pointed out. 

“Like who?” Louis shrugged. “I’m far too good to fool around with the likes of Grimmy and I don’t see myself having a threesome with Z and Payno. To hell with other people, I wanna kiss you… if you’ll let me,” he added resting his forehead against Harry’s and tracing the boy’s lower lip with his thumb. 

“What happens after the kissing though?” Harry asked. “Do you fuck me and then leave me for some other guy? Do you laugh at me when I don’t know what I’m doing? Do you get shitty and impatient with me if I don’t want to spread my legs just yet? Are you gonna keep throwing the virgin thing at me? What about when I let you take my virginity, because let’s face it, it’s gonna happen at some point right? Will that be something you hold over me? Any time we disagree with one another or have a fight are you gonna boast about being the first person to have their cock up my ass?”

“Whoa, whoa,” Louis interjected. “Look at me, Princess,” he waited for Harry’s green eyes to stare directly into his blue ones. “I’m not just gonna be the first person to have their cock up your bum. I plan on being the only person who gets to be with you like that. And it’s not something I plan to make fun of you for or use against you. Why would you think that, eh?”

“Because you always make fun of my virginity,” Harry said with a shrug. “When we were making-out you said you wanted to see how many times you could make my virgin ass cum. Why do you need to talk about me like that? Is the virgin thing part of the appeal? As soon as the virginity’s gone will you lose interest? Would fucking me be like getting a trophy or something? Is that what I am to you? Do I actually matter to you at all or am I just another hole?”

“Come on, you matter,” Louis insisted placing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Of course you matter,” he pecked his jawbone. “You should know that by now,” he pressed his lips to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “I really like you ok. I know our situation isn’t particularly normal.” Harry rolled his eyes and released a snort of derision. “The two of us being together probably isn’t smart, or sane, or healthy. I know I’m not the handsome Prince in the fairy-tale who rescues the beautiful Princess from the tower. I’m the bad guy and I’m fucked-up and I definitely don’t deserve somebody like you, I get that. Doesn’t stop me from wanting you though,” he cradled Harry’s hand in his own, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. “And I think we’ve gotten to the point where you’re a little fucked-up too. You want to be with me just as much, isn’t that right, Princess?”

Staring out the window, Harry looked up to the clouds. He wondered what his family might think if they knew he had fallen for a monster. 

“Don’t wanna be alone,” Harry said quietly. “Want to be with you,” he turned to embrace Louis, burying his face in his kidnapper’s neck. “You make me feel safe… and it helps that you’re really hot,” he admitted bashfully much to Louis’ delight. “Worried about disappointing you though.”

“What? How the hell could you ever disappoint me, darling?” Louis asked.

“You know, sexually,” Harry shrugged with a blush as he felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “I won’t know what I’m doing. I won’t last long. I’ll just embarrass myself and you won’t be satisfied. I don’t know how to do all that submissive stuff Aaron did for you. You might get bored of me and decide to just go to a pub or a club and pull some other lad and get what you need from them while I wait alone crying in our bed before it becomes too much and I start cutting myself and then you finally come back to me smelling like some other guy and all I can do is keep my mouth shut and accept it before I decide to take my revenge by following through on the fantasy of jumping out the window or even worse I shag Grimmy just to spite you.”

“Hey, hey,” Louis hugged him tight, splashing kisses all over his face before securely closing the window than holding Harry tight again. “None of that’s going to happen,” he insisted. “You’re not gonna be left home alone crying. I won’t be going out anywhere looking for other lads. I don’t need anybody else. Not if I have you. There’s no need to cut yourself, baby. You’re definitely not jumping out of any fucking window and if you shag Grimmy I’ll… fuck, I’ll kill him, I’ll you and then I’ll kill myself. Bloody hell, Haz. I’m gonna take care of you ok. Look at me,” he gazed into bright green eyes. “I’m gonna take care of ya,” he reiterated. 

“But what about… you know… sex?” Harry whispered. 

“It’ll happen when it happens,” Louis told him. “No need to rush. And yeah, first times usually suck,” he admitted. “You probably won’t last long,” he acknowledged. “But we’ll work on it. It’ll get better. And I don’t mean to make you feel bad when I call you a virgin.”

“Yeah right,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Well, ok, back when we first met I did,” Louis admitted. “But when I say it now I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s actually kinda nice that you’re a virgin and I get to be the person who takes you through all those experiences. I guess I’m a smug asshole who likes pointing out your virginity as a reminder that I’m lucky enough to get to have it at some point.”

“Will you tell Zayn stuff about us?” Harry asked. “You told him about spanking me. I didn’t like that,” he reminded. 

“Z’s my best mate, guy talk is natural,” Louis pointed out. “You’ll probably have talks with Nialler and Liam about what we do together. Grimmy and the girls will pester us for details too.”

“I don’t want them to know about what we do together,” Harry mumbled. “That kinda thing should be private. And I don’t want Zayn making fun of me.”

“He won’t make fun of you,” Louis insisted. “And I won’t be giving anybody any dirty details. I’m actually pretty discreet about what I get up to with a guy. Sure, I let all the lads know that I’ve had a good shag but I don’t share too many details about it. But I promise I won’t go out of my way to embarrass you or anything.”

“So… what are we now?” Harry asked keeping his eyes on the floor as he tried desperately hard to keep his tone of voice neutral. “Are we like… you know… boyfriends or whatever?”

“Boyfriends or whatever?” Louis repeated with a good-natured laugh. “Well aren’t you the little romantic?”

“Piss off, I’m trying to be serious here,” Harry grumbled, hiding his face against Louis’ chest. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis chuckled warmly as he dropped a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and stroked his back soothingly. “But yeah, I like the idea of us being boyfriends.”

“Really?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Louis smiled fondly. “I mean, think about it. We already share a bed together. We fight like an old married couple half the time. Kissing you feels absolutely fucking amazing. I know that getting to fuck you is gonna be incredible too. All these other fuckers have just been waiting for us to get together. Not really any point in fighting it anymore is there?”

“Guess not,” Harry agreed. “Can’t really deny the Stockholm Syndrome thing anymore can I?”

“I’m sure the attraction isn’t all because of Stockholm Syndrome crap,” Louis replied. “My good looks and charming personality are a part of it too.”

“Of course they are,” Harry placated. 

“Come on,” Louis pulled Harry back over to the bed. “I think we should make-out with each other some more. I reckon I might owe you a blow-job too if you’re up for it?”

“If you think you can please me,” Harry said cheekily and Louis laughed out loud as he pressed their lips together, hands already concentrating on removing the younger boy’s trousers. “Oh fuck,” Harry breathed out as he felt Louis’ warm wet mouth. “Shit,” he whimpered knowing he couldn’t possibly last long.

True enough, in an embarrassingly short amount of time, Harry was babbling Louis’ name as his hips arched off the bed. A smirking Louis pulled off of him with a lewd pop and Harry turned to hide his face in the pillow. 

“Don’t get shy on me, love,” Louis said gently as he rubbed Harry’s back. “You were so good for me, so perfect and you taste so sweet.”

“I’ll do better next time,” Harry said, his words muffled by the pillow. “I promise.”

“I know you will, Princess,” Louis replied pressing kisses to the back of Harry’s neck. “C’mere,” he coaxed the younger boy into sharing some more open-mouth kisses.

XXX

“So?” Niall asked with a smile as he nudged Harry’s side, the pair of them working together to fix everybody some sandwiches. “How does it feel to be the Boss’ boyfriend?”

“I’m not sure it feels entirely real just yet,” Harry admitted. “But… it’s nice I guess. I feel like he looks at me differently now, in a good way.”

“He’s always has a special way of looking at you,” Niall claimed. “You two idiots were just too dumb to see it.”

“Well in my defence I’ve had a very traumatic year,” Harry pointed out.

“True,” Niall acknowledged. “But you’re happy, yeah?” he asked. “Being with Tommo is what you want?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled faintly. “I know it’s all kinds of fucked-up,” he shrugged. “But it feels right somehow. I just hope… nevermind.”

“What is it, mate?” Niall asked as he began cutting up the sandwiches. “You can tell me.”

“Well… Louis’ more experienced than I am,” Harry said quietly. “He has a sex room for fuck sake. And I’m just little virgin Harry Styles. I just don’t want him to get bored of me or laugh at me. Fuck, maybe I should have had sex with Nick just to get some practice.”

“Bloody hell never let Louis hear you say that,” Niall warned. 

There were several people milling around the house waiting on some sandwiches for lunch. There were some who Harry had become well acquainted with and felt fairly comfortable around. Then there were others who were vaguely familiar but always gave Harry bad vibes. One was the older man with the face tattoo and hyena-like laugh, Trent. He always made Harry feel a little tense. 

“Finally putting the twink to good use, hey Boss?” Trent asked crudely. 

“Careful what you say, lad,” Louis cautioned. “I won’t have anyone disrespecting my Princess.”

“Oh the pretty little twink knows I’m only teasing, don’t you kid?” Trent reached out to ruffle Harry’s curls.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Harry flinched away from his touch, moving to hide behind Louis who stood in front of him protectively, his stance suddenly more menacing as Liam and Bebe flanked him on either side, glaring hard at Trent too.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m stepping away,” Trent held his hands up in surrender as he put some distance between himself and the Boss’ new boyfriend. 

“Damn right you’re fucking stepping away,” Louis told him. “Your lunch break is over. I need you down in the basement. You’re on clean-up duty,” he claimed causing Bebe to snicker.

The older man with the face tattoo looked repulsed but clearly wasn’t brave enough to challenge Louis’ decision. With a defeated look on his tattooed face, he trailed away down to take care of the clean-up duty.

“Um… do I want to know?” Harry asked hesitantly as he looked to Bebe.

“Even our basement guests need to piss and shit,” Bebe stated bluntly. “Somebody’s gotta clean it up so that it doesn’t stink the entire place out.”

“Gross,” Harry commented though he was actually a little pleased that creepy Trent was having to mop up other people’s urine and faeces. 

XXX

That night, Harry found himself feeling a little nervous as he got ready for bed. He wasn’t entirely sure what Louis might expect of him. Now that they were boyfriend’s it surely made sense for them to have a little kiss goodnight and maybe cuddle up together as they fell asleep. But would that be enough to satisfy a man like Louis Tomlinson? Or would he be expecting more? Should Harry take the initiative to give Louis a blow-job? Or would Louis want to take Harry into the playroom? Should Harry just spend the night in Niall’s room or a guest room to avoid his more experienced boyfriend? Or should he spy on Liam and Zayn while they had sex in the hopes of picking up a few tips? And what should Harry do when he felt the urge to masturbate? Should he let Louis watch or should he stick to pleasuring himself in the shower?

“Alright there, love?” Louis asked as he stepped out of the shower room after brushing his teeth.

“Yeah,” Harry forced a smile as he finished changing into his pyjamas before heading to clean his teeth. Closing the door behind him, he squeezed some paste onto his brush and brought it to his mouth, wondering how he should behave when he re-joined Louis in the main part of their bedroom. 

Unable to postpone the inevitable any longer, Harry finished up and slipped out of the shower room. Louis was already in bed, leaning against the headboard and flicking through various programmes on the T.V. 

“Anything you fancy watching?” he asked as Harry made his way over.

“You can choose,” Harry replied climbing over the older man to get to his preferred side of the bed. 

Louis settled on a stand-up comedy show and Harry leaned close to rest his head on his boyfriend’s chest. He felt Louis’ hand gently curl around the curve of his hip, his fingers tracing his hipbone gently. It felt pleasant if a little ticklish and Harry found himself teasing his fingers across Louis’ bare-chest rather than paying attention to the T.V. Feeling a little brave, Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple before sucking gently at the bud. 

“Mmm, that’s real nice, Princess,” Louis complimented. “Feeling a bit playful are ya?”

“Um… maybe,” Harry replied coyly still uncertain as to how he was supposed to act now he was in a relationship. He was slightly surprised when Louis pushed him onto his back and caught his mouth in a kiss as he straddled him, but he managed to make his lips and tongue move in response. “Oh,” he gasped as Louis suddenly pinned his arms above his head, holding them there with just one hand as the other pushed Harrys’ pyjama top up to reveal his creamy white skin. “Louis,” he whined as a finger and thumb tweaked his nipple. 

Moving away from his mouth, Louis began trailing kisses all across Harry’s torso. He was no longer pinning the boy’s hands down, but Harry felt like he could still feel the man’s touch and he didn’t dare to move his arms. Keeping as still as possible, he looked downwards, watching as Louis’ head ventured lower before the man was tugging down his bottoms and mouthing around his crotch. Harry trapped his lower lip between his teeth as Louis’ tongue lapped at his balls for several seconds before he teasingly kissed the tip of his cock. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Haz,” Louis told him before dropping sweet kisses over every scar on his thighs.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered, barely even audible as he struggled to decide how he was feeling about the situation. Part of him was so embarrassed it felt like he was bursting into flames. Another part of him felt as if he was ablaze due to the intense pleasure. A part of him certainly yearned for more. But a larger part of him was hopelessly overwhelmed and certainly not ready to be quite so physical without wine and champagne swimming through his veins. “Louis,” he called his boyfriend’s name, hoping to communicate how he was feeling.

Unsurprisingly, Louis was not able to detect all of Harry’s conflicted confusion based solely on the sound of his name. If anything, Harry whining the other man’s name seemed to spur him on even further.

“Louis,” Harry whined again as the man hooked his legs onto his shoulders, practically bending Harry’s body in half before he licked and lapped over and around his asshole. “Oh,” Harry mewled as he was attacked with an onslaught of intense pleasure. He really didn’t know how to handle it. Everything just felt like it was too fast and too much. He knew he needed to speak up and say something but he didn’t want Louis to be mad or disappointed. 

“Taste so fucking good,” Louis practically growled squeezing the flesh of Harry’s buttocks. “Wanna fuck you so bad,” he claimed.

Harry shook his head from side-to-side in disagreement but Louis was too busy eating him out to notice. A single stray tear made its way down his cheek as he struggled to find his voice. The words ‘stop’ and ‘no’ flitted around his head but they didn’t seem appropriate. 

“R-red,” Harry said quietly in a shaky tone, hoping that particular word would get Louis’ attention and put a stop to the overwhelming situation. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked respectfully pulling away from him but remaining by his side on the bed as he surveyed him with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

Harry shook his head before rolling onto his side, turning his back to Louis and curling up into the foetal position. 

“Harry, look at me,” Louis requested in a firm tone as he sat up. Slowly, Harry moved onto his back, arms cradling himself as he gazed up at Louis nervously. “Don’t shut me out,” the older man warned. “Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong. You’ve gotta speak up, lad. You can’t call ‘red’ and then just not talk about it or explain why. I need you to use your words, love.”

“I dunno,” Harry mumbled and Louis rolled his eyes in irritation. “Don’t be mad?” Harry pleaded. 

“Don’t be annoying then,” Louis retaliated. “Sorry,” he added in a gentler tone as he noted how Harry shrunk further into himself. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. “I’m not mad, ok,” he reassured. “Just a bit confused. You’re giving out some mixed signals you know.”

“Don’t mean to,” Harry responded. 

“Yeah, I know,” Louis petted the younger boy’s curls gently before lying down and wrapping him up in a hug. “I’m gonna try my best to be good to ya, babe. But I need your help to do that. If I’m pushing you too much or you feel things are happening too fast then you’ve gotta speak up and let me know. You’ve researched BDSM a bit right, you know what the colours mean?”

“Yeah,” Harry’s voice was muffled slightly from his face being buried into Louis’ chest. 

“Tell me,” Louis encouraged dropping a kiss to the top of Harry’s head as he rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Um, ‘green’ means like… like everything’s ok and the sub feels good and happy with whatever’s happening,” Harry answered. “If a sub says they’re ‘yellow’ then… um, it’s like a bit in between… they’re not entirely comfortable but it’s not too much… they just need things to slow down a bit or to talk about what’s happening and maybe change it a little or something… and if a sub says they’re ‘red’ then the Dom needs to stop. ‘Red’ means that something is too much and the sub can’t handle anymore.”

“Right, well, I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Louis told him gently. He lightly manoeuvred Harry in his arms so that he could make eye-contact with his younger boyfriend. “That’s never my intention. I don’t ever want you to feel like something is too much or that you can’t take it. But I need to understand what exactly it was that I did that was too much for you. Think you can tell me that?”

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged and Louis rolled his eyes again, releasing a long sigh. “Sorry,” Harry mumbled sheepishly.

“You’re lucky you’re so hot,” Louis teased. “No way I’d put up with you if you weren’t. Seriously, Haz, try and think about it yeah? Communication is really important for a relationship.”

“I just… I dunno,” Harry sighed feeling irritated with himself that he couldn’t explain himself effectively. “I don’t think it was anything in particular… just… everything.”

“Everything?” Louis repeated. “Fuck sake, that’s not good.”

“I just haven’t done anything like this before,” Harry pointed out. “I know you have and that you’re used to it all. But I don’t have a clue what I’m supposed to be doing. And… I don’t think I’m really ready to be doing a lot stuff… but I don’t want you getting mad with me if I don’t wanna do stuff… don’t want you to just get fed up with me and get back with Aaron.”

“Well aren’t you adorable when you’re feeling insecure,” Louis grinned in amusement.

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled hitting him weakly in the chest.

“I’m not getting back with Aaron,” Louis stated seriously. “And I’m not gonna be heading out to the bars to fuck some random lad. The only ass I wanna get my dick in is this one,” he gave Harry’s bum a firm squeeze. “But only when you want it too. I don’t mind waiting.”

“What about the other stuff?” Harry asked, his eyes flicking over to the locked black door. 

“What about it?” Louis replied following Harry’s eyeline. 

“Can I just be your boyfriend or do I have to be your sub too?” Harry wondered. 

“I’m not gonna force you into anything,” Louis promised him. “I know I’ve crossed some lines with you before but that’s not something I plan on doing again. If you don’t want to be my sub then that’s fine, I’m not gonna force ya.”

“You want me to be your sub though… don’t you?” Harry asked. “I mean, you have all that stuff in there,” he pointed to the locked door. “You wouldn’t have all of that set up if it wasn’t something you were seriously interested in.”

“Well, yeah, sure,” Louis admitted. “I’d love to dominate you and have you be a good little submissive for me. Fuck, I’d even take you being a bratty submissive who needs a lot of punishment,” he teased with a small chuckle. “But I’m not gonna force you into anything. The BDSM thing isn’t for everybody. I get that.”

“I really didn’t like it when you spanked me,” Harry felt compelled to say.

“I know, love,” Louis replied quietly, a touch of guilt to his tone. 

“But I don’t want to disappoint you by not doing the sex stuff that you like,” Harry said. “Or at least some of it. I feel like I’m supposed to at least try.”

“If you want to and if you feel comfortable then we can experiment,” Louis told him. “But if you don’t want to then you don’t have to. It’s entirely up to you, Princess. Just think it over, try and figure out what you do and don’t want ok,” he gave Harry a sweet peck on the lips. “Get some sleep,” he instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Happy Thursday... (I don't know why I said that, it's not a thrilling day of the week at all)
> 
> So, here's the next chapter...
> 
> I'm not even sorry *evil laugh*
> 
> XXX

Chapter 28

Two days before Louis’ birthday, the house was filled with beer, food, laughter and music as they threw a house party to celebrate their victory over dead Russell’s family and Louis’ recovery. For the first hour, Harry stayed glued to Louis’ side, clutching tight to his boyfriend’s hand. He wasn’t entirely comfortable around all of the party guests. There were a number of Louis’ workers who gave him bad vibes. Given that many of them were involved in all kinds of crime including murder it was to be expected that some of them would seem shady. But still, certain individuals made Harry feel particularly ill at ease. 

“Relax, love, it’s a party,” Louis encouraged him handing over a beer bottle. “Get a few drinks down ya and have fun, yeah. I gotta piss,” he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Fixing his grip around the neck of the cold beer bottle in place of Louis’ hand, Harry looked around, hoping for a friendly familiar face. The best option available to him was to join Zayn and Nick and listen to their detailed discussions about sex.

“What do you reckon, Z?” Nick asked slinging an arm around Harry’s shoulders and ruffling his curls. “Think Tommo’s popped our little Hazza’s cherry yet?”

“Nah, still an innocent little virgin aren’t you, lad?” Zayn snickered.

“I’m not that innocent,” Harry claimed. “Me and Louis have done… stuff.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you two holding hands and cuddling on the sofa,” Zayn remarked with an eyeroll. “Very cute,” he goaded. 

“We’ve done more than that,” Harry replied defensively.

“Well come on then, kid, give me all the dirty details, I’d love to know,” Nick laughed. 

“It’s private,” Harry said taking a small sip of beer. 

“Fine,” Nick relented letting his arm drop away from Harry’s shoulders. “I’m disappointed not to have a story to wank to later, but I respect your privacy.”

“Kinda funny that a guy like Tommo would end up with a frigid bitch for a boyfriend isn’t it?” Zayn chuckled. 

“I’m not frigid,” Harry glared at Zayn. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Zayn said dismissively. “It’s probably for the best you’re keeping your legs together anyway. The sooner you spread them, the sooner you embarrass yourself by being such a lousy shag ain’t it?”

“Don’t be a dick,” Nick punched Zayn hard on the arm. “Ignore him, mate,” he told Harry kindly. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to him being an asshole,” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, when he’s a dick to me I just tell Liam and then he loses blow-job privileges. Don’t you, Zaynie?”

“Fuck sake, that’s why Li hasn’t been sucking my cock, because of you?” Zayn scowled while Harry smirked triumphantly as he took another swig of his beer.

“Well played, Styles,” Nick congratulated laughing at Zayn’s expense. 

“Yeah, fucking fantastic,” Zayn remarked sarcastically. “Should’ve known you’d fight dirty. I need a smoke,” he declared taking a cigarette and lighter out of the pocket of his leather jacket. “You fuckers coming out?”

“Nah, there’s a lovely lady in red I’ve got my eye on,” Nick stated as he straightened to his full height and swaggered over towards a woman Harry vaguely recognised from making her a cheese sandwich once or twice. 

“Just you and me then, kid,” Zayn stated before heading for the front door. 

Not seeing more promising company nearby, Harry drank another mouthful of beer before setting the bottle down and following after the older man. Stepping out into the cold winter air, he immediately felt his nipples stiffen as the gravel crunched under his feet. He joined Zayn by one of the cars, hoisting himself up to sit beside him and having a small coughing fit as Zayn blew out a puff of smoke. 

“Seriously though, Haz,” Zayn spoke up. “I can give you plenty of tips and advice about sex if you want.”

“Really, you ever taken cock up your ass?” Harry asked.

“Well… no,” Zayn admitted.

“Not sure you have much wisdom to pass on then,” Harry responded. “You might know how to fuck a guy but you don’t know how to take it.”

“Well Liam can talk to you then,” Zayn offered. “He won’t mind. He’ll probably go proper school teacher with it though. Tell you all about sexually transmitted diseases and shit.”

“I know what I need to know alright,” Harry said.

“Mate, you ain’t got a clue,” Zayn replied, though not unkindly. “Your first shag is never what you expect it to be. You think you know what sex is about, you think you’re ready for it and everything… but nothing can prepare you for how it actually feels when it happens. And I don’t mean physically. I mean the emotional crap. Nothing can prepare you for that. Doesn’t matter if the sex is good or bad.”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry insisted. “Louis will take care of me.”

“Yeah, gonna let the dirty fucker spank you?” Zayn asked curiously taking a long drag on his cigarette.

“Spanking, of course,” Harry snorted. “Isn’t that what every virgin boy fantasizes about for their first time.”

“It is if the virgin boy’s a submissive little bitch,” Zayn teased nudging Harry’s arm with his kneecap. 

“Fuck you,” Harry sighed half-heartedly. “I don’t know if I’m gonna be his sub or not. That kind of shit definitely isn’t happening for our first time though. I just want our first time to be… nice… and normal.”

“Sounds boring,” Zayn claimed. 

“You’re boring,” Harry shot back. 

“I’m still pretty though,” Zayn smirked.

“I’m prettier,” Harry insisted.

“You wish,” Zayn scoffed. “I’m tall, dark and handsome with a mysterious bad-boy image.”

“I’m tall,” Harry pointed out. “And I have curly hair, dimples, four nipples and a big cock.”

“Yeah, and Stockholm Syndrome,” Zayn added. 

“Alright, I didn’t say I wasn’t fucked-up in the head,” Harry replied. “I was just pointing out that I’m better looking than you.”

“Not even close mate,” Zayn told him. “And what the fuck? Four nipples? Show me?”

“Get off,” Harry smacked his hand away from his chest.

“You’re bull-shitting,” Zayn claimed. “No way do you have four.”

“Do too,” Harry insisted.

“Do not,” Zayn sneered. 

“Fine,” Harry huffed lifting his t-shirt up despite the cold night air. “See.”

“One… two… fuck, three, four,” Zayn counted in surprise, using his lighter to see properly.

“Careful, don’t burn me,” Harry complained.

“Relax, it’s nowhere near ya,” Zayn put the lighter safely away and took a final puff on his cigarette before stubbing it out on the car and throwing it on the ground. “You’d make a good sub I reckon,” he stated thoughtfully.

“Yeah, what’s the joke?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Being serious, mate,” Zayn shrugged.

“I don’t know, it all still sounds kinda crazy to me,” Harry replied. “Do you and Liam do that kind of stuff?”

“Nah,” Zayn shook his head. “I mean, we get a little kinky every now and then, and we both get off on the idea of being caught or people watching but we don’t do the whole Dom/sub thing. There’s no way I’m getting on my knees and calling Liam ‘Sir’. Even less chance of him submitting to me. That kind of thing just doesn’t work for us.”

“Shame,” Harry mumbled rubbing his arms to try and stave off the cold. “Could have used somebody to talk to about that kinda thing. Louis says its entirely up to me if I want to experiment with that kind of stuff and that it doesn’t matter if I don’t… but I’m not stupid. I know he wants me to be his submissive. I just don’t know if I can. And if I can’t…” he trailed off.

“What?” Zayn prompted lighting up another cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Harry.

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “I guess if I can’t give him what he wants he’ll just dump me and find somebody else.”

“Probably,” Zayn agreed. “That’s what I’d do.”

“Thanks, that’s comforting,” Harry sneered sarcastically. 

“Just being honest, kid,” Zayn told him taking a long drag of his cigarette. “What worries you most about being his sub? Are you just afraid of getting spanked again?”

“Dunno, think it’s the room itself that freaks me out,” Harry replied. “I guess when I was in there I didn’t view it as a kinky sexy play room. It just seemed like a torture chamber.”

“That’s probably because you weren’t in there willingly and you weren’t enjoying it,” Zayn reasoned. “Maybe try going back in there. You don’t have to do anything outrageous. Just have a little make-out session or something. Maybe it won’t seem so scary that way.”

“Maybe,” Harry shivered.

“Come on, we’d better go back inside,” Zayn said with little enthusiasm as he tossed his partially smoked cigarette to the ground, hopping off the car to stub it out.

“Thought you’d enjoy a party with all the gang,” Harry commented sliding off the bonnet.

“I’m not really a people-person,” Zayn stated. 

“I did notice,” Harry muttered following him back inside the house and through to the kitchen where they grabbed another drink each as well as a slice of takeaway pizza. 

They found Liam, Cara and Perrie with a couple of others Harry didn’t know by name. They joined the group, Harry searching the room for Louis but unable to locate him. He didn’t really bother joining in the conversation. In all honesty he was a little bored and the big house party was hardly his idea of fun. But he didn’t feel comfortable with the prospect of not being around at least one person he trusted so he had no intention of moving away.

He jumped a little as he felt a set of hands at his waist. Turning his head, he was relieved to meet the blue gaze of Louis Tomlinson. Smiling, he pressed his mouth to the older man’s, tasting beer and pizza on his tongue as well as his own. 

“Missed you,” Harry pouted snaking an arm around Louis’ waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m right here, Princess, don’t worry,” Louis squeezed his hip and kissed the top of his head just before they heard a loud chant of ‘shots, shots, shots!’ “Yeah, shots!” Louis cheered. “Come on, Haz,” he pulled the younger boy along with him to the table where Niall and Cara were serving up multiple shot-glasses of various liquids. “Get that down ya, lad,” Louis challenged pushing a bright green shot towards Harry. “Cheers,” he grinned picking up a purple shot for himself before throwing it into his mouth. “Good lad,” he grinned patting Harry on the back as he spluttered a little after swallowing his green shot. “Try this one,” he gave him something red, taking another for himself. 

“I can’t do anymore, I can’t,” Harry insisted, shaking his head in dismay as Louis tried to hand him a sixth shot barely a minute later. 

“Sure you can, don’t let me down, love,” Louis encouraged knocking back three more shots in quick succession before passing another one to Harry.

“Louis, I can’t,” Harry whined, stomach clenching painfully as he looked down at the blue liquid. 

“Come on, babe, don’t be such a pussy,” Louis laughed before doing a shot of a clear liquid.

“It tastes like mouthwash,” Harry complained after forcing himself to take the shot.

“Try this one, it’s strawberry flavour, you’ll like it,” Louis gave him a shot-glass filled to the brim with a pink liquid. 

“No more, I can’t,” Harry grumbled.

“Trust me, babe, you’ll like it,” Louis encouraged selecting another shot for himself. “Together,” he said holding his glass up. “On three… one… two… three,” he clinked the glass against Harry’s before chucking the liquid down his throat.

Harry did his best to imitate his boyfriend, immediately regretting it. His throat tightened, his stomach churned and tears pricked at his eyes.

“Don’t feel well,” he mumbled gripping tight to Louis’ bicep and dropping his forehead onto the man’s shoulder, the floor below him seemingly spinning. 

“Fuck,” Louis sighed leading Harry towards the backdoor. “Come on, Princess, I’ve got ya.”

They stepped out into the fresh air and Harry immediately doubled over, vomiting onto the grass and a little on his shoes while Louis held his hair back. 

“Damn, you’re such a lightweight aren’t you, babe,” Louis teased rubbing the boy’s back. 

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled before throwing up some more, clumps of pizza splattering the ground in a mix of pink and blues. “’m not even old enough to drink,” he mumbled defensively. 

“Yeah, I know,” Louis sighed. “Sometimes I forget how young and innocent you are,” he cooed. “Get it all up, babe, you’ll feel better,” he continued rubbing his back soothingly.

“Wanna go to bed,” Harry whimpered pitifully. 

“Alright, let’s get you some water and take you to bed,” Louis agreed. “You done puking?”

Harry vomited some more.

XXX

Confident Harry was done throwing up, Louis escorted him back into the house and fixed him a glass of water. 

“Drink up, baby, come on,” Louis coaxed. “That’s it, that’s my good boy,” he praised. 

“I’m good?” Harry asked blinking at him, unsteady on his feet.

“Of course you are, Princess,” Louis assured.

“Wanna be good,” Harry said as Louis guided him through the house and slowly helped him up the spiral staircase. “Be a good boy for you… wanna try… don’t wanna… don’t wanna…” he seemed to lose his train of thought for a while as they walked the first floor to the next set of stairs. “Don’t wanna let you down… don’t want you to break up with me.”

“Not gonna break up with ya, babe,” Louis told him, supporting the younger boy’s weight as they headed up the stairs to their bedroom. “I’m crazy about you, yeah.”

“Crazy,” Harry repeated with a giggle. “I’m crazy,” he laughed and stumbled, Louis struggling to keep him upright as he nearly tumbled to the floor. “I have Stockholm Syndrome… you kidnapped me and now I’m in love with you… it’s kinda funny.”

“Boy, you really can’t hold your drink,” Louis commented sounding slightly amused as he helped Harry to the bed and pulled his shoes off. He decided not to read too much into the ‘I’m in love with you’ comment given that Harry was clearly drunk. 

“’m tired,” Harry yawned.

“Poor Princess,” Louis cooed slipped off the boy’s jeans and helping him out of his shirt. He ran his hand absently over his younger boyfriend’s chest. “You’re so pretty,” he smiled, watching goose-bumps form on Harry’s flesh. “So glad you chose to stay with me.”

“Mmm,” Harry murmured, half-asleep already.

Louis grabbed a pyjama top and helped Harry into it before tucking the quilt around him. He placed a soft kiss to his lips and stroked his curls for a little while before heading back down to the party and leaving him to sleep. 

XXX

“Where’s Hazza?” Niall asked as Louis appeared at his side and grabbed a handful of chicken nuggets. 

“In bed,” Louis answered. “Kid’s drunk as shit,” he laughed. “Pretty much passed out as soon as he hit the pillow, poor thing.”

Behind them, Trent, the older man who had a laugh like a hyena and a face tattoo, smirked wickedly before downing the remainder of his beer and then heading upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> If I were a reader I'd hate me lol...
> 
> Probably not my worst cliff-hanger ever but pretty up there I guess...
> 
> Hope you liked it though...
> 
> Love and Hugs, (and evil laughs) IceQueenRia xox


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Back for more...
> 
> Here we go...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 29

He felt warm breath ghost across his face. It tickled his skin in a way that was almost pleasant. The stench of beer that came with it was less so. Harry’s stomach churned again and he felt himself gag and retch. Letting out a groan, he moved away from the beer-breath, rolling onto his stomach. The sheets were cooler on that part of the bed and Harry found himself rubbing his forehead into the coolness of the sheets, finding it helped with the pounding in his head. 

The quilt was slowly pulled away from him and he shuddered slightly. He reached out blindly to pull the covers back but his arm felt far too heavy so he simply let it drop uselessly by his side.

“Lou, ‘m tired,” he complained groggily feeling a hand squeeze his bum. He scrambled away from the touch, babbling incoherently as he did so. “Louis, stop,” he whined pitifully as his boxers were yanked down, exposing his backside to the cool air of the bedroom. “Lou, no,” he grumbled trying to squirm away as a set of thick fingers tried to pry his cheeks apart. “I don’t want to,” Harry mumbled in irritation as he shifted onto his back and turned to face his boyfriend. 

It wasn’t Louis’ blue eyes he was greeted with. Instead it was the dark gaze of Trent, the older man smirking down at him as he straddled his waist and pinned his arms to the bed. Freezing up underneath him, Harry’s eyes widened in shock and horror, a scream desperate to burst from his throat but never quite managing it as his eyes fixated on that horrible face tattoo. 

“Ssh,” Trent placed a finger over Harry’s lips. “Keep quiet,” he warned. “You don’t wanna make me mad do ya?”

Harry couldn’t find it in himself to scream or to fight. He barely even remembered to breathe as he held still, completely horrified by the heavy-set man on top of him. The sound of Trent’s hyena-like laugh pierced at his eardrums, chilling him to his very bones as the older man grabbed his limp dick and began stroking. To Harry’s utter mortification, his seventeen-year-old virgin body betrayed him by reacting positively to the unwanted touch. 

“Look at that, the pretty twink likes it,” Trent laughed as he ran his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, smearing his pre-cum all over the tip. “Should have known you’d get nice and wet for me,” he taunted moving his other hand down to fondle the boy’s balls, his thumb teasing the crack of Harry’s ass. “Bet Tommo doesn’t touch ya like this, does he?” he squeezed Harry’s testicles painfully, making the drunken frightened boy yelp. 

“Kill you,” Harry croaked out weakly. “He’ll kill you.”

“Don’t be silly, lad,” Trent cackled as he continued stroking at Harry’s length, making him grow hard. “Tommo told me to come up here. Said I should consider you as a Christmas bonus.”

“You’re lying,” Harry accused finally finding it within himself to struggle against the heavy body above him, though he didn’t have much luck in shifting the burly man.

“You can’t seriously believe he gives a shit about ya,” Trent tutted. “Tommo’s a murderer, you know that. He isn’t capable of caring about people. You don’t mean anything to him. All he’s interested in is… this,” he pushed a dry finger into Harry’s hole, the violation making Harry shriek and whine. “But he’s never really been interested in virgins. He prefers a loose slutty hole. You’re nice and tight right now,” he smirked. “But I can sort that out, get you loose and ready for Tommo and everyone else who wants a go. You’re gonna be the house whore, Harry. Didn’t Tommo tell you? All the guys are really excited. They can’t wait to use and abuse you,” he forced his finger in deeper and Harry desperately tried to squirm away from it as the older man continued working his hand up and down his cock, giving him an unwanted sense of pleasure alongside the pain. “Lucky for me I get to go first. Can’t wait to see if you’ll be a bleeder. And remember, you have Tommo to thank,” he grinned darkly.

“Liar,” Harry responded weakly as he began beating his fists against the larger man. “Get off me!” he shouted as he pulled the fake gold hoop from the man’s earlobe. “Get off, get off, get off!” he screamed praying someone might hear above the pounding music and general ruckus of the party.

“Fucking faggot bitch,” Trent snarled gripping his ear in pain before smacking Harry hard across the face. “Keep your fucking mouth shut,” he spat on him before forcing Harry onto his stomach, smacking both his butt cheeks before trying to work a second finger into his hole.

“No, no, get off!” Harry continued desperately scrambling to get away.

“Stupid little cunt,” Trent growled. “Hold still and let me fuck you.”

“He’ll kill you,” Harry shouted back referring to Louis. “You hurt me and he’ll kill you.”

“Weren’t you listening, twink?” Trent huffed as he slammed his full weight onto Harry’s back, flattening the boy to the bed and making it difficult for him to breathe. “Tommo sent me up here to fuck you.”

“I don’t… believe you,” Harry panted, recoiling in disgust as the man began to chew and slobber at his neck. He reached his arm towards the nightstand, stretching his fingers to close around a framed photograph of Louis and his parents. Using his fingers, he edged it closer and closer before managing to get a firm grip. Somewhat haphazardly, and at a very awkward angle, he whacked the corner of the frame hard into Trent’s ugly tattooed face. “Get… off… me… you… fat… ugly… fuck!” he punctuated each word with another whack from the photo frame. 

“Ouch, you little shit,” Trent gripped Harry’s wrist painfully, snatching the photo frame from him and tossing it aside before shoving the boy onto his back and punching him in the gut.

The strike made Harry throw-up. This time it was Trent who recoiled in disgust. Harry took the opportunity to kick the man between the legs and rolled off of the bed, landing heavily on his hands and knees. He yanked open the nearest drawer, frantically searching through it until he found the knife, the same one he had used to cut himself with previously. Leaning on the drawers for support, he heaved himself to his feet, weapon raised as he glared at his attacker who launched himself at him from the bed, tackling Harry to the floor with his arms around his middle. 

“You don’t have the balls to use that,” Trent sneered just before Harry stabbed him in the side of the neck.

“Argh!” Harry screamed as Trent’s eyes widened in pain and shock, a slither of blood beginning to trickle from the wound. 

“Y-y-you,” Trent’s voice was weak yet shocked, his breathing laboured, but his expression was one which was truly enraged. 

Harry twisted the knife ninety degrees and wriggled out from under the large man, pulling the knife from his attacker’s neck as he stumbled to his feet and pulled on a pair of Louis’ dirty joggers from the laundry basket by the bedroom door. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Trent twitching and whimpering on the floor before he raced downstairs, tears clinging to his eyelashes and knife clutched in his hand. 

“Louis, Louis!” he called desperately.

“Fucking hell,” Nick noticed Harry first, hands falling away from the butt and breasts of the woman in the red dress as he moved towards Harry, gripping the boy’s shoulder. “Shit, Haz,” he exclaimed as he looked him over before turning towards where the DJ was set up. “Oi, Steve!” he hollered waving his arm manically for the man’s attention. Once he had it, he swiped a finger across his neck, signalling for the DJ to stop the music. A collective groan of disappointment sounded out as the music ceased. “Shut the fuck up,” Nick retaliated. “Tommo, where the fuck are you?”

“Over here, Grimmy,” Louis called sounding relaxed. “What’s going on then you drama queen?”

“Tommo, I am not fucking around,” Nick stated and Louis suddenly became more serious and alert as he spied Harry with a knife in his hand and a disturbed look in his eyes.

“Shit, Princess,” Louis abandoned his drink and rushed over. “Not again,” he sighed assuming the younger boy had been self-harming. He looked him over for injury, confused not to see countless lesions across his arms. “What happened?”

“I think I killed him,” Harry confessed in barely a whisper. 

“Alright, party’s over,” Louis called out. “Get your drunk assess home. Grimmy, you’re in charge of getting everybody out. Lads,” he called to Liam, Zayn and Niall. “Girls,” he beckoned Cara, Perrie and Bebe, leading them all up to his Office on the first floor along with a shaken Harry. “Baby, what’s going on, what happened?” he guided Harry into his desk-chair, crouching at his feet, hands resting on his thighs as he looked at him with concern. “Talk to me, love,” he encouraged gently as he pried the knife from Harry’s fingers, passing it to Bebe behind him.

“I think I killed him,” Harry repeated.

“Killed who, sweetie?” Perrie asked gently looking just as confused and concerned as the rest of them (aside from Zayn who had schooled his features into a bored expression of indifference). 

“Trent,” Harry answered.

“You think you killed, Trent?” Niall asked conversationally as he perched on Louis’ desk. “That’s the guy with the face tattoo, right? Laughs like some kind of animal?”

“A hyena,” Harry supplied.

“That’s it,” Niall nodded in agreement, his demeanour calm as he used his special skills to slowly extract the details from Harry. “What the hell is that tattoo on his face anyway? I’ve never been able to work it out. Is it just some badly drawn fish or something?”

“It’s some kind of tribal pattern,” Harry replied. “Badly done though.”

“What would you want to kill him for?” Niall pried. 

“I don’t like him, I never liked him,” Harry began rocking back and forth slightly. “He wasn’t here often but he always gave me a bad vibe. Then I thought… I thought it was Louis climbing into bed with me.”

Even without the full story Louis looked furious. 

“Haz, mate, look at me, kid, this is important,” Niall said still managing to maintain his calm and friendly disposition. “Did Trent rape you?”

“He wanted to,” Harry continued rocking himself back and forth. “But I managed to get the knife… stabbed him in the neck… twisted it a bit… did I kill him?”

“He’d better wish he’s fucking dead,” Zayn hissed finally showing some emotion and moving to open the Office door. “Let’s go find him,” he stated.

“I’m gonna fucking carve his skin off and staple it on inside-out,” Louis seethed pulling open a desk drawer to reveal a small selection of various weapons. He picked up a few different ones, seemingly trying to decide which would cause the most pain.

“Louis, please,” Harry sidled up to him, fingers clinging to the older man’s shirt as he hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Want you to stay with me.”

“Fine… fine,” Louis agreed gently rubbing Harry’s back. He was desperate to put Trent through a world of pain but he couldn’t ignore the pleading tone of Harry’s voice. “If he’s dead, get rid of the body,” Louis told the others. “If the fucker’s alive take him down to the basement. Do what you like to him but make sure he lives. I’ve got a few words I’d like to say.”

“Yeah, me too,” Niall added darkly.

“Princess?” Louis cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands as Zayn led the others (minus Niall) out of the Office. “Are you ok? Did that asshole hurt you at all?”

“Um,” Harry looked to Niall awkwardly before a few tears fell.

“I’ll head upstairs and change the bed-sheets,” Niall said squeezing Louis’ shoulder in a gesture of support and offering Harry a sympathetic smile before leaving them alone. 

It was quiet for a while after the Irishman left. Harry had stopped rocking back and forth but silent tears continued to fall down his face. He let Louis guide him back to the seat and stared down at the carpet. Louis remained quiet for a while, crouching at Harry’s feet, rubbing his thighs gently in a comforting manner that for once held no sexual intent. The thought of somebody hurting Harry was more than he could stand. He was desperate to lash out and make somebody suffer. He sincerely hoped Trent was alive so he could gift him with a slow and painful death. 

“Princess?” Louis coaxed gently. “Think you can tell me what happened?”

“He…” Harry began before having to stop and take a few breaths before trying again. “He t-touched me,” he physically shuddered at the memory. “It um… it was… I got… you know,” he gestured to his lap shamefully.

“You got hard,” Louis said, careful to keep his tone of voice neutral. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Harry replied guiltily. “I didn’t want him to touch me,” he insisted. “I told him to stop but he wouldn’t listen. He kept str-stroking me a-and I couldn’t help it, I got… got… got h-hard. I’m really sorry, Louis, I swear I didn’t mean to.”

“No, darling, I know,” Louis assured him. “Don’t feel bad, love, it’s not your fault. You’re seventeen… you’ve been drinking… a hand on your cock is gonna feel good… it doesn’t mean anything bad, ok.”

“He told me that you sent him up,” Harry revealed. “That you wanted him to get me nice and loose for you. I didn’t believe him, Louis. I promise I didn’t believe him. I knew he was lying. I’m a good boy, Sir, I knew he was lying,” he looped his arms around Louis’ neck, sobbing hysterically. 

“Ssh, ssh, darling,” Louis rubbed his back soothingly, standing up with him and sitting down in the chair, pulling Harry onto his lap. “I know you didn’t believe him, baby. I know. You’re my good boy,” he praised stroking his hair gently. “Such a good boy for me, Haz.”

“He, um, he put a… he put a finger in me,” Harry admitted, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “It hurt.”

Louis wanted to spill blood and break bones. Instead, he held Harry close, telling the boy that he was good. Eventually, Harry fell asleep in his arms so Louis stood up with him and carried him upstairs. Niall had changed the bed-sheets and presumably done a quick tidy-up as there was no sign of anything untoward having happened. He carefully placed Harry in the bed, tucking Mr. Fluffy Boots in with him. Certain that Harry was asleep, Louis headed downstairs, pleased to find that Trent was alive down in the basement.

“That’s enough, lads,” Louis said authoritatively. “It’s my turn now,” he smirked.

“No,” Trent struggled weakly from where he was bound atop a table. “No, please, I’m sorry… kill me, please, just kill me… KILL ME!” he begged, terrified by the prospect of facing Louis Tomlinson’s wrath.

XXX

Waking up in the morning, Harry felt like Hell. However, he was relieved to find Louis in bed beside him, Mr. Fluffy Boots nestled between them. He still felt a little queasy, so he planted his face into Louis’ chest, taking comfort from breathing in the man’s scent. 

“You alright, love?” Louis asked groggily, hand running through the younger boy’s messy curls.

“Did I kill him?” Harry mumbled.

“No,” Louis answered. “Knife didn’t go deep enough or hit anything important. You just gave him a nasty scratch that made him lose a bit of blood. Payno says it would have looked nastier than it really was.”

“Ok… ok,” Harry replied as his tired mind slowly processed the information. “So, did you kill him?”

“Not yet,” Louis said. 

“He’s in the basement then?” Harry asked.

“He is,” Louis confirmed. “If you want to take revenge you’re more than welcome.”

“Um… no thanks,” Harry responded. “I don’t wanna see him. Ever.”

“Fair enough,” Louis acknowledged squeezing him gently and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Just stay out of the basement then, yeah. How’s your head this morning?”

“Aches a bit,” Harry sighed. “Still feel a little sick. I really can’t drink that much, Lou.”

“I know, baby, I pushed you too hard last night,” Louis said. “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. A cooked breakfast does wonders for a hangover.”

“But you can’t cook for shit,” Harry pointed out. “And I feel too ‘urgh’ to cook.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Niall and Liam to cook it,” Louis replied. “You want beans or tomatoes? Or both? We can totally do both.”

“We’re out of beans, Niall and Ed finished them off the other day when they were having that competition for who could eat the most beans the fastest,” Harry reminded him. “Then Niall was doing really loud smelly farts the rest of the day.”

“Forget the beans then,” Louis shrugged kicking off the covers and half-dragging Harry out of bed. “Come on, we need to put some food in your belly, kid.”

“Alright,” Harry yawned as he pulled on some clean socks and slipped on his dressing-gown. “Louis?” he asked before they left the bedroom. “You still like me, right? Even though he, um, put a finger up my… you know?”

“Of course I still like you, Princess,” Louis reassured him tilting his chin up and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Don’t let that piece of shit in the basement make you think any differently about yourself. You’re beautiful and you’re mine. For as long as you’ll have me young Harold.”

“Ok,” Harry smiled coyly. “Good.”

“Come on,” Louis kissed him again before they headed downstairs where Niall was already frying sausages, eggs and bacon while Liam seemed to be half-asleep as he buttered numerous slices of toast. 

XXX

Christmas Eve, or more importantly, Louis’ Birthday, was a pretty quiet affair. It was just Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall in the house. Well, and Trent who was still being tortured down in the basement. But Harry didn’t let himself think about that. He concentrated on just the five of them being alone in the house together, none of the other workers turning up unexpectedly. Instead, they were home with their families or loved ones.

Celebrating the festive season with his new dysfunctional family was certainly different to what Harry was accustomed to with his mum, dad and sister. Naturally, he felt sad that they were gone and that he’d never see them again. He was sure the feeling would intensify tomorrow on Christmas Day but he didn’t see what he could possibly do about the situation. Living with Louis in the Mad Mansion was his life now and he intended to make the best of it and be as happy as he could be even if he was certifiably crazy for wanting to do so. If his family were up there somewhere, watching over him from the afterlife, he hoped they could support his decision even if they couldn’t necessarily understand it.

“You up for a walk, Princess?” Louis asked breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 

“Sure,” Harry agreed.

He followed Louis to the front door and pulled on his trench coat. The older man then made a fuss of making sure Harry had hat, scarf and gloves even though he only bothered with a beanie and a thick hoodie for himself before leading the way out into the cold. As usual, the gravel crunched beneath their feet as they walked out of the front garden. The couple walked close together, Harry threading his arm through Louis’ as they walked through the misty fog towards the trees. 

Looking up at the dark trees, Harry recalled all those months ago when he’d headed for them in his desperate attempt to escape. He shivered a little at the memory and squeezed Louis’ arm tighter for a moment, just to make sure the blue-eyed man was still beside him and that they were still together. They carried on walking down the long and winding road, no sign of traffic in sight. It felt both peaceful and ominous but Harry was confident that he was safe with Louis.

“So, how does it feel to be twenty-nine?” Harry asked.

“Don’t feel any different,” Louis shrugged. “And the mirror doesn’t lie. I know I’m still hot.”

“You reckon?” Harry teased. “I think I’m seeing some wrinkles around your eyes. I can definitely see some grey hairs.”

“Oh, piss off,” Louis laughed making Harry gasp in shock as he gave his ass a light smack. “Shit, sorry,” he apologised. “I wasn’t thinking. I was just mucking around.”

“It’s ok,” Harry replied feeling just a little embarrassed by the gentle smack to his bum. “Um, so you aren’t doing anything special for your birthday?” he asked, hoping the change of discussion would stop the blush on his face.

“Of course I am, I’m spending it with you,” Louis grinned and Harry snorted out a laugh.

“That’s so cheesy,” Harry shook his head though he couldn’t help but be endeared.

“I try,” Louis stated proudly. “But I’ve never really made a fuss about my birthday. It just doesn’t seem worth it when Christmas is the next day. For as long as I can remember celebrating my birthday has always been something simple. Quiet meals with the family, nothing crazy. Since being a teenager I usually just have a game night or watch movies with the lads and order in a takeaway. Not sure if I want pizza tonight or Chinese.”

“It’s your birthday, treat yourself and have both,” Harry suggested. 

“Alright,” Louis grinned. “But hey, your birthday isn’t far away. Anything special you’d want to do? How about a romantic getaway? We could go somewhere remote and exotic. Maybe Jamaica,” he suggested.

“A holiday?” Harry asked. “Abroad? Just you and me?”

“Sure,” Louis replied, successfully keeping Harry upright as the teenager slipped on an icy patch of road. 

“But… how?” Harry was confused.

“Really, Harold, surely you’ve worked out by now that I’m loaded,” Louis responded. “I can afford to take you all around the world, babe. Anywhere you want to go.”

“But… I’m dead,” Harry pointed out. “I have no ID, no passport. How can I go on holiday if I’m not supposed to be alive?”

“That’s easy, Zayn can give you a whole new identity in about five minutes,” Louis reassured. 

“Isn’t that identity fraud?” Harry worried. “What if I get caught?”

“We won’t get caught, we’re the professionals,” Louis reminded him. “We know what we’re doing. And I don’t want to keep you trapped at home forever. You’re young and beautiful. You shouldn’t be cooped up. You should get to see the world. And I want to show it to you.”

“I guess a holiday would be nice,” Harry smiled. “And we could pretend to be a normal couple. We could tell people that mutual friends set us up on a blind date together and that it was love at first sight.”

“Sounds boring,” Louis frowned. “I prefer our story. The sexy psycho murderer kidnaps the innocent school boy and they annoy the shit out of each other until they realise they secretly fancy each other.”

“People wouldn’t even believe us if we told them that,” Harry laughed. “Where exactly are we walking?” he asked curiously, never having gotten so far on his escape attempts. 

“If we carry on a little further down and turn right,” Louis said, “there’s a nice park. I bet it looks quite pretty all misty and frosted. It’s got a little café too, sweet old lady and her family who run it. She makes the best bacon baps and her son has perfected the way I like my tea.”

“Her son,” Harry repeated, a smidgen of jealousy creeping in. 

“Don’t worry,” Louis grinned sensing his boyfriend’s envy. “He’s like forty and married with kids. Definitely not my type anyway. No need to be jealous, love.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Harry denied. 

“If you say so,” Louis tugged Harry towards him using the boy’s scarf, planting a firm kiss on his mouth before taking his gloved hand and leading him towards the park. “It’s just through this gate here,” he pointed to an old rickety wooden gate. 

“It looks a little ominous,” Harry commented. “Like a scene from a horror movie. Are you sure you’re not taking me out here to kill me?” he joked. “Oh shit, you’re not gonna kill me are you?” he asked as he remembered he was in fact walking side-by-side with a murderer. 

“Don’t be silly,” Louis told him. “I guess it looks a little derelict in the winter months, but it’s still a nice and peaceful place. Come on, I’ll take you to my favourite bench.”

They walked through the park. Save for a lone dog walker, the place seemed to be empty. The trees were bare, the pond was mostly frozen over and what was probably a lush green blanket of grass in the summer months was decidedly lacklustre. But looking around, Harry could see potential for something beautiful and looked forward to returning in the spring when the place gained back some of its colour and personality. 

“Here we are,” Louis indicated an ordinary wooden bench on the patio that looked over another pond with a water feature in the middle and a few statues and sculptures around the edge. 

“Um, what’s that supposed to be?” Harry asked pointing to a large sculpture, it’s colour a faded brown. He craned his head from side to side, trying to work out if it was supposed to be a creature of some kind, perhaps a lobster?

“It’s Art,” Louis shrugged with little interest. “Open to interpretation ain’t it?”

“Well, I guess,” Harry agreed. “But still, what the hell is it supposed to be?”

“No idea, lad,” Louis replied placing his arm around Harry’s shoulders and tucking his other hand into his hoodie pocket for warmth. 

They sat chatting for a while before Louis took out a cigarette, the smoke barely noticeable due to the mist hanging in the air. Another dog walker wandered along, offering them a cheery ‘hello’ as she passed, her poodle barking at Louis menacingly. 

“I’m sorry, dear,” the lady apologised with a nervous laugh. “Duchess is usually well behaved around strangers. Duchess, down girl, leave the nice man alone, come on, Duchess, good girl, come here. Stop that growling. I am sorry. She must think you’re the devil,” she laughed as though it were ludicrous.

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Louis told her, highly amused. “Have a merry Christmas.”

“I think her dog knows you’re evil,” Harry commented once the lady with the poodle was out of earshot. 

“Smart dog,” Louis chuckled. “And who knows, maybe if it had hung around longer it would have sniffed out your Stockholm Syndrome.”

“Do you think it could?” Harry asked seriously and Louis just laughed. “Well they say dogs can sense ghosts and cancer. That dog could clearly tell something was wrong with you. Maybe it is possible for a dog to tell that I’m crazy.”

“You’re not crazy, Princess,” Louis told him. “The Stockholm Syndrome thing doesn’t have to define you or our relationship. And who cares what a bloody poodle thinks anyway? Ugly freaking dogs.”

“Hey, poodles are cute,” Harry defended and Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “They are,” Harry insisted. “You think I’m cute, right?”

“Come on, you’re gorgeous, you know that,” Louis said.

“Well, kids at school used to call me poodle-head,” Harry revealed. “Back when I was like five or six. Because of the curly hair.”

“That’s hilarious,” Louis laughed. “Little kids are so funny.”

“Fuck you,” Harry swore. “I didn’t find it very funny. It really hurt my feelings. No other kids in my class had curly hair. It wasn’t nice being different and having people make fun of me for it. I was so upset I begged my mum and dad to let me shave my head. Then the kids just found something else to bully me for. I liked too many girly things… I spoke too slow… I joined the school choir… then people seemed to grow up a bit. School seemed a little friendlier. I found it easier to talk to people and make them smile and have a laugh with them. Then this one girl, Heather, she told everybody I was gay and then the homophobic bullying started.”

“Urgh, that bitch,” Louis groaned.

“What?” Harry furrowed his brows.

“I met her at your school,” Louis told him. “She came to speak to Liam when he was acting as Guidance Counsellor. She was crying about your suicide. Making it all about her somehow,” he rolled his eyes. “Stupid skank bitch. I should have punched her in the face, scrubbed off those hideous drawn-on eyebrows and shaved her head. Fuck it, I could easily track her down and do something like that if you like? Seriously, babe, I could make arrangements for her to be seriously messed with.”

“I’m sure you could, but no thanks,” Harry said. “Heather’s just… I don’t know. She’s got her own issues, ok. Everybody does. She’ll grow up hopefully.”

“Maybe, whatever,” Louis shrugged. “So, the kids really called you poodle-head, huh? Maybe I should make that my new nickname for you?”

“Don’t you dare,” Harry retaliated. “I’ve become quite fond of being called ‘Princess’ actually. Makes me feel special. I kinda like it when you call me your ‘good boy’ too,” he admitted a little shyly and Louis’ eyes twinkled at the confession. “Alright, don’t look so smug, you pervert,” he bumped Louis with his shoulder gently. 

“Sorry,” Louis smiled, still looking thoroughly pleased. “I still like it when you call me ‘Sir’, just putting it out there,” he winked and Harry determinedly kept his gaze fixed on the water feature in the pond. 

“Have you always been into that stuff?” Harry asked.

“Sexually dominating a submissive partner you mean?” Louis questioned and Harry gave a nod. “No, not always,” Louis shrugged. “I mean, when I was a kid and I first started masturbating I didn’t think about anything remotely resembling BDSM. I had no idea about that kind of thing. Sure, I’d heard of bondage and spanking and I vaguely knew that some people dressed up and role-played in the bedroom. But I didn’t seriously know or understand anything about it. I barely understood the basics of sex. All I really knew was the penis goes in the vagina and if you don’t use a condom the girl could get pregnant or both of you could get an STD. We didn’t learn jack shit about gay sex when I was at school so I didn’t even really understand that to be honest. Sure, I knew one guy’s cock would go up the other bloke’s ass. But I didn’t know about lube or stretching or anything.”

“Sounds like you were a normal clueless virgin once upon a time,” Harry claimed. “So, how did you get into the Dom and sub stuff?”

“Porn,” Louis answered. “I found it by accident.”

“Of course you did,” Harry remarked sardonically. 

“Piss off,” Louis replied playfully. “Ok, I was deliberately looking at porn,” he admitted. “But it was an accident that I found all these BDSM and public humiliation videos. I was still fairly young and I hadn’t had much experience with regular sex yet. But those videos really did something for me. I thought about them when I was having sex… vanilla sex that is. I came so freaking hard just thinking about recreating some of the stuff I’d seen in these videos. So I took a risk one day and just tried some stuff out with this guy I pulled. Nothing too intense. Just pinning him down on the bed, giving him a few spanks, but not like a full-on spanking session, plus a bit of dirty-talk. Called him some degrading names. Found the courage to demand that he call me ‘Sir’. He went along with it and honestly it was the best sex I’d ever had at the time.”

“Did that guy become your sub?” Harry asked.

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. “I was still young and I didn’t really know what I was doing. He didn’t have a clue about that kind of thing either. I did meet up with him again and basically tried to dominate him but I just made him cry. Turns out what had been the best sex I’d ever had was actually his worst. I met a handful of other guys and tested the waters with them a little bit. Some guys were well up for it, others completely freaked. A few were curious enough to give it a go but they weren’t serious about it like I was. But after a few tumbles in the bed-sheets with some submissive lads who were better educated and more experienced than myself I did some proper research about it all. I like to think I’ve learned to be an ok Dom. At least on the sexual side of things. But I know my weaknesses and I’m a lousy Dom when it comes to the emotional support a sub needs,” he acknowledged. “I guess I always reasoned that if I’m only with a sub for one night or a weekend I don’t really need to worry about the emotional crap.”

“What about Aaron?” Harry asked, the way he said the other man’s name making it clear he still harboured a great deal of envy and hatred for him. “You were with him longer than a weekend. Weren’t you trying to do the emotional crap with him?”

“Nah, I was never really putting much effort into it,” Louis said. “I won’t lie to ya, Haz, he was a good fuck. His kinks matched up with mine nicely. But I never seriously cared about him and when it comes down to it I was a lousy Dom to him too.”

“What about me?” Harry asked still looking out at the water. “If I gave this sub thing a go, would you just be interested in the kinky sex stuff, no emotions?”

“You’re not just a hot body with a willing hole for me to fuck,” Louis told the younger male. “You’re my boyfriend and I care about you. Emotional crap is already a part of our relationship. If you are prepared to try submitting to me then of course I’m gonna do my best to be emotionally supportive and make you feel as safe, comfortable and cared for as possible. I just might be really bad at it.”

“Alright, um, good to know I guess,” Harry replied. “It’s pretty cold,” he commented. “Is that café you mentioned open today? A hot drink and a bacon bap would be amazing.”

“Well I can’t smell it,” Louis stated. “And it is Christmas Eve. They probably aren’t open. But we can take a look and if not we’ll head back home and have sandwiches in front of the fire to warm up.”

Leaving Louis’ favourite bench, the couple moved through the park towards the café. As expected, it was closed over the festive period. Heading home, Louis let his hand wander from Harry’s shoulder, down to his hip, then ventured further down to grope his bottom and give a generous squeeze. 

“Have you given much thought to potentially being my sub?” Louis wanted to know. 

“A little,” Harry answered trying to keep his tone casual.

“And?” Louis prompted. 

“I dunno,” Harry replied awkwardly. “I mean, I definitely want vanilla sex for my first time. I don’t want anything extreme. But I’m not really sure what kinks and stuff I’d be ok with. I don’t even really know what kind of stuff you’re into. Plus I keep thinking about what happened in that room behind that black door and… urgh, that just wasn’t fun for me, Louis. That scared the crap out of me. I seriously hated you back then.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis said quietly, respectfully moving his hand off of Harry’s bum and securing his arm around his shoulders again. 

“It really hurt and it was really embarrassing,” Harry continued. “I definitely don’t want to be involved in anything like that. If that’s the kind of Dom/sub relationship you’re looking for then… I can’t.”

“That’s not what I’m looking for, baby, I promise,” Louis told him. “What happened in there… that was wrong. That was me being an asshole and abusing you. It should never have happened. I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, I know you are,” Harry replied lowly. “I just don’t really know how this whole thing works. What exactly would you want from me if I was your sub?”

“Tell you what, after Christmas, I’ll write something up,” Louis offered. “A list of all the kinks I’m into and the rules I’d expect you to follow and the ways I’d punish you if you broke them. Then we can talk through it all and just see how you feel and whether or not it’s worth giving it a go on a trial basis or something. How does that sound?”

“Um… terrifying,” Harry replied. “But… ok. It’s a start I guess.”

“Alright, we’ll do that then,” Louis said. “Thanks, Princess,” he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, the cold tip of his nose making Harry giggle slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Here we go again...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 30

Gathered together in the living-room, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn tucked into a feast of pizza and Chinese as they watched a comedy on the big T.V. After the first movie, Zayn quietly slipped away to the kitchen without Louis even noticing. He soon returned carrying a superhero cake with a single lit candle on top as Niall led them in a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’. 

“Happy Birthday, Tommo,” Liam grinned as Louis blew out the candle. 

“Cheers, lads,” Louis replied. “Get a knife then,” he said. “I know Niall will be dying for some cake.”

“Of course,” Niall agreed. “Who doesn’t love cake? It’s the best part about having a birthday.”

Cuddled up on Louis’ left side, Harry enjoyed his slice of cake very much, as well as the whole evening. Just the five of them together, eating cake and watching fun movies in celebration of something as normal as a birthday. It was moments like these where Harry could forget about the fact he was living with genuine murderers and that he himself most definitely had a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome. Instead he could pretend that they were just a normal group of friends hanging out together and having a good time. 

Hours later, after devouring the birthday cake and sharing a lot of jokes and laughter, the five boys made their ways upstairs to their respective bedrooms. After brushing their teeth and getting changed into their pyjamas, Harry and Louis crawled into bed, instantly cuddling up together.

“I hope you had a good birthday, Lou,” Harry said through a yawn.

“I did,” Louis told him. “Best I’ve had for a long time, love.”

“Looking forward to Christmas tomorrow?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“Can’t wait for Christmas dinner,” Louis claimed. “Or to see you open your presents. I’m really glad you’re here for Christmas this year. The day seems more special when you’ve got somebody to share it with. I mean, I know I’ve got the boys, but it’s different you know.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry replied with another yawn. “Mmm,” he leaned in for a quick kiss, mouths partially open. “G’ night.”

“Night, baby,” Louis responded.

XXX

Christmas morning arrived and Harry woke up to the sight of Louis doing his morning push-ups. He didn’t do as many as usual, taking things easy to account for his mostly recovered injury, but it was still a sight Harry enjoyed greatly. He remained still on the bed, pretending to still be asleep so he could continue watching the older man work-out. 

“Merry Christmas, Princess,” Louis greeted obviously not falling for Harry’s charade. 

“Merry Christmas,” Harry echoed forcing himself out of bed and meandering to the toilet before returning to the main part of the bedroom to give his boyfriend some much needed Christmas kisses. “I thought I saw mistletoe,” he excused. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked in amusement. “I think I see a candy-cane,” he claimed. “Let me see if I can taste it,” he plunged his tongue down Harry’s throat, the younger boy shrieking and giggling in retaliation, accidentally spraying a little spit over Louis’ chin. “Wanna head downstairs, see if Santa left us anything under the Christmas tree?”

“Oh, Louis,” Harry clucked his tongue sympathetically. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Santa’s not real.”

“You’re lying, don’t say that,” Louis joked and Harry laughed. “Come on, let’s see if the others are awake yet and throw cold water over them if they’re not.”

“Seems unnecessarily mean,” Harry said. 

“Funny though,” Louis grinned devilishly leading the way out, Harry’s eyes on the man’s rear as he followed him downstairs.

Luckily for Liam and Zayn, the couple were already awake, laid horizontally on the sofa and making-out, a selection of chocolate coin wrappers scattered around them. Poor unsuspecting Niall was not so lucky and Louis was soon invading his bedroom and pouring a glass of cold water over his head.

“Fucking hell!” Niall swore scrambling in the covers and tumbling out of the bed.

“Merry Christmas, Nialler,” Louis said cheerfully diving on top of the Irishman caught up in the covers. He found his friend’s head of brunette hair and gave a rough yank before smacking a kiss onto his cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah, merry fucking Christmas ya arsehole,” Niall grumbled.

XXX

Sitting around the Christmas tree and opening presents was an enjoyable affair. It felt very similar to how the events of the day had always unfolded back when Harry was with his family. Yet it all felt so different at the same time. The entire situation was rather odd. As much as Harry was enjoying himself, he kept expecting to smell the perfume his dad gifted his mother every year, or hear Gemma squeal in excitement when she inevitably opened the one present she was most eager to receive, or to look over to his dad only to find that he had his nose buried in a new book with his remaining unopened presents piled around his feet. Instead, Harry could smell Liam’s new cologne and hear Niall squeal in joy as Zayn became engrossed in sketching something out in his new art-pad.

“You like it, love?” Louis asked as Harry removed the wrapping from a brand new acoustic guitar. 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry gushed. “You didn’t have to do this,” he added. 

“I like to spoil ya,” Louis shrugged. “Deal with it,” he pressed a kiss to his. 

“I’ll try,” Harry responded as he beamed back at him. “Here, this one’s from me,” he handed over a neatly wrapped package. “It’s sort of for both of us,” he explained. 

Removing the paper, Louis found himself holding a box. Opening it up, he discovered two bracelets, one black and one white, both with a crown decoration as the fastening. Each bracelet had a little plaque with an inscription. The white bracelet (intended for Harry) proclaimed ‘His Princess’. The black bracelet (for Louis) stated ‘His Psycho’. 

“Are they ok?” Harry asked a little doubtfully. “I still have the receipt. I could take them back if you don’t like them.”

“Don’t be silly, I love it,” Louis reassured fixing his black bracelet onto his wrist. “C’mere,” he beckoned and Harry held out his arm for his bracelet. “There,” Louis smiled, admiring the piece of jewellery on his boyfriend’s wrist. “Beautiful,” he pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s hand. To him, the exchange felt very much like fastening a collar around Harry’s throat, not that his younger boyfriend would know or realise that. Still, the situation made Louis delightfully happy.

XXX

Throughout the day, Harry mind would regularly stray to his family, often recollecting previous Christmas memories they had shared. Sporadically, he would find himself going quiet, simply staring into the flames of the fire, the lights of the Christmas tree, or out the window before he’d refocus on the conversation around him, joining in with the jokes and the laughter and making the effort to live in the moment rather than dwell on the past. 

“Everything ok, lad?” Zayn checked as Harry continued to gaze into the depths of a snow-globe long after the glittery snow had stopped falling. 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded coming out of his stupor. 

“It gets easier,” Zayn told him clapping him on the back.

“What?” Harry frowned, wondering what Zayn meant.

“You miss your family, right?” Zayn stated knowingly. “It’ll be like that for a while. Especially around Christmas or your birthday or their birthdays. But it gets easier. Trust me, I know.”

“What?” Harry repeated dumbly.

“I got taken away from my real family remember,” Zayn reminded.

“Oh, yeah… sorry,” Harry mumbled sheepishly. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Zayn waved his apology away dismissively. “My point is, it gets easier, kid. Now come on, it’s nearly time for dinner. Just wait till you try Li’s pigs-in-blankets.”

XXX

The day after Christmas, Harry was in the gym, throwing hits and jabs at a punching bag under Liam’s instruction. 

“Good, much better,” Liam praised encouragingly. 

“Thanks,” Harry said. “I think,” he added uncertainly. 

“It’s good for you to know some basic self-defence,” Liam told him. “I know I’ll feel better knowing you can handle yourself in a fight. Louis will too.”

“It’s not like I’m gonna go looking for a fight though,” Harry responded. “I’m not the violent type.”

“I know, mate,” Liam acknowledged. “But what happened with Trent,” he said delicately, “that won’t be the last time. There’s always gonna be some asshole who tries to take advantage of you. We just wanna make sure you can knock them the fuck out before they do anything to hurt you. Obviously, we’ll do what we can to keep you safe but… sometimes shit happens.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry replied quietly.

He certainly didn’t like the prospect of somebody else potentially trying to assault him the way that Trent had. But realistically he knew that Liam was right. It likely wouldn’t be the last time. Hell, it wasn’t even the first time. One of the women had already touched him inappropriately. Technically, even Louis had sexually abused him with the non-consensual spanking, but Harry didn’t like to let his thoughts linger on that too much. It was far too confusing for his already conflicted brain. 

“Ok, let’s go again,” Harry said squaring his shoulders and raising his fists.

“That’s the spirit, kid,” Liam nodded in approval holding the punching bag still for him and directing him through a series of punches. 

XXX

After his training session with Liam, Harry remained in the gym a while longer to do some yoga. Once he was done, he took a quick shower to get clean before treating himself to a luxurious bubble bath. He even lit a scented candle, perfuming the air with a sea-salt fragrance and playing some peaceful instrumental music. He felt so relaxed and at peace that he actually fell asleep for a little while, waking up when Louis lightly tweaked a nipple.

“Louis!” Harry shrieked, splashing water out of the bathtub as he jolted up in shock. “What the hell?”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Louis threw his head back laughing.

“How did you even get in?” Harry complained. “I locked the door.”

“A locked door doesn’t stop a guy like me,” Louis informed him. “You were in here a while, I started to get a little worried,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Harry responded sheepishly as he stepped out of the tub and reached for the towel, wrapping it around his waist and shivering slightly from the cold.

“C’mere, I’ll warm you up,” Louis offered pulling Harry close, trapping him in an embrace and pressing kisses all over him.

“Mmm, you’re nice and warm,” Harry complimented, happily leaning in to the older man’s touch. 

“Come on, I want you to get dressed so we can go through this list together,” Louis told him.

“List?” Harry repeated quizzically. 

“Yeah, this whole kinky Dom/sub thing,” Louis elaborated.

“Oh, yeah… that,” Harry suddenly felt nervous as he followed Louis upstairs to their bedroom, obedient and quiet as he let Louis dress him. “Um, maybe we could talk about all this in… in there,” he gestured towards the black door.

“You sure you’re comfortable going back in there?” Louis asked.

“Not really,” Harry admitted. “But Zayn suggested just being in there in a more normal situation with my consent might help me feel better about it.”

“Alright, just let me know if you’re too uncomfortable and we’ll come back out here or go to another room,” Louis said as he strode towards the black door and unlocked it, flicking on the light that set the room in a red glow. 

Walking at a slower speed than normal, Harry moved over to join him. He stood in the doorframe, simply looking in at first, finding that the room wasn’t exactly as he remembered it. In his mind, the room had been far darker with a lot more toys and tools lining the shelves and walls. He supposed he must have been so frightened at the time that he exaggerated things in his head. Still, many of the objects in the room still looked rather intimidating to his innocent green eyes. 

“You doing alright?” Louis checked. 

“Yeah,” Harry answered, gaze lingering on a few different devices. “Um, these… all this,” he stepped further into the room, gesturing to all the equipment. “Have you used all this on other guys… on Aaron maybe? Because, like, I wouldn’t want a dildo that’s been used on him to be used on me, that’s just… that’s just gross… I mean, it is gross right? Not just me being… fussy.”

“Don’t worry,” Louis assured him. “If I use a toy on somebody, I throw it away afterwards. Unless I know I’m gonna be seeing them again in which case I just wash it. But usually I’m a one-night stand kind of guy. And anything I used on Aaron or with Aaron was thrown out ages ago. If you look closer you can see empty spaces where certain toys are missing because I haven’t gotten round to replacing them.”

“Oh, ok,” Harry nodded. “Um, good,” he said. “I don’t even know what half of these things are even for,” he confessed a little bashfully.

“Don’t worry, I’m not even sure I know some of them,” Louis admitted. “I just thought they looked cool. That one there, I’m pretty sure that’s meant to be used on a woman’s clit but it just goes so well with the decor of the room.”

“You freak,” Harry teased.

“Little bit, little bit,” Louis acknowledged as he lowered the table and hoisted himself onto it, sitting cross-legged and patting the space beside him for Harry to join. “Ok,” he said once Harry had settled beside him. “So I’ve tried to keep the list as simple as possible,” Louis unfolded the sheet of paper for Harry to look at. “I haven’t included everything because I don’t want you to overthink anything and get overwhelmed. For now, I’ve ignored anything I consider ‘yellow’. You understand the difference between a red, yellow and green kink, yeah?”

“Red would be something the person absolutely refuses to do,” Harry explained. “Green is something they will do. Yellow’s a bit iffy, right? Like, it isn’t a definite ‘no’ but not something the person would pick themselves?”

“Sure, pretty much,” Louis nodded. “So, I haven’t bothered including anything ‘yellow’. I haven’t listed everything I would consider ‘green’ either. I just have my top picks. The ‘greens’ I wouldn’t want to live without basically. I’ve also got my ‘reds’ on here.”

“Ok, which is which?” Harry asked looking between the two different lists but not actually reading anything properly yet.

“Red… green,” Louis indicated each list.

“Ok, so, reds,” Harry looked the list over, reading it out loud. “Rape-play, bestiality, scat, blood-play, group-sex, age-play, anal (receiving).”

“Those are my biggest absolute ‘no’s’,” Louis explained. “How do you feel about that?”

“Um, yeah, I think I agree,” Harry looked the list over again, uncertain about the meanings of some of the words. “I didn’t even consider rape-play would be a kink but, yeah, definitely ‘red’ for me too. I don’t want group-sex. Blood-play sounds kinda dangerous. Especially for someone like me with the whole self-harming thing.”

“But you’re getting better with that, haven’t hurt yourself for a while now, right?” Louis asked.

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Still think about it a lot,” he admitted. “But I’m ok,” he hurried to reassure before continuing to address the list. “When you say receiving anal, do you just mean that you won’t be taking it or do you not even want to put your dick in me?”

“Of course I wanna put my dick in you,” Louis told him. “But there’s no chance in hell I’m ever taking cock up my ass. Not even yours, Princess.”

“That’s fine,” Harry replied. “Only real men like me take it up the ass. Pussies like you can’t handle that kind of thing.”

“Alright, cheeky,” Louis laughed giving him a playful nudge.

“Bestiality, that’s animals isn’t it?” Harry cringed and Louis nodded. “Yeah, definitely no. What’s scat? That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Basically it means shitting on each other,” Louis stated bluntly. “If you still think it doesn’t sound too bad then Grimmy knows a guy you might get along with.”

“Eww, no, no, no,” Harry shook his head. “Wait, how does Nick know the guy, does that mean he’s tried it?”

“He sent Zayn a few snapshots of it,” Louis revealed. “At first we thought it was a joke and that he’d just photoshopped something for a laugh, but good old Grimmy, he gave it a go. Dirty fucker will try nearly anything.”

“Ok, I need to erase this entire conversation from my memory, give me a minute,” Harry said, shaking his head to try and force it all away. “Alright, moving on, what’s age-play? I mean, I’m a lot younger than you are. Does my age bother you?” 

“It’s not like that,” Louis told him. “Age-play would mean, like… if I wanted you to pretend to be younger… a lot younger. Like, a baby or a toddler. With nappies and feeding you and stuff. I’ve met one or two subs who really need that kind of thing. Usually to help with some fucked-up issues they have about their fucked-up childhoods or whatever. But I’m just not looking to be somebody’s ‘daddy’ or call any other fucker ‘daddy’. Now that I think about it, ‘daddy kink’ should be on there as a ‘red’.”

“That’s fine, I have no interest in calling you ‘daddy’,” Harry said. “Ok, I agree with all those things.”

“Good, good start,” Louis approved. “Anything you’d like to add on to it?”

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “I still don’t really have any proper idea about this kind of thing.”

“That’s fine, we’ll try and figure shit out as we go along,” Louis said. “Let’s move on to the ‘green’ list. Like I said earlier, these aren’t the only things I consider ‘green’. These are just my most important ones that I would want to explore with you at some point.”

“What if I say ‘no’ to them?” Harry asked. “What if they’re ‘red’ for me?”

“Then our relationship is doomed to fail because I can’t live without these things, not long-term,” Louis told him honestly with an apologetic expression on his face.

“Sounds like a lot of pressure,” Harry said meekly.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis acknowledged. “But I don’t see the point in lying. Sex is important to me. I’m prepared to wait for you to be ready and I don’t want to force ya or rush ya into anything. But if you can’t give me everything I need then…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Ok, um, let’s look then,” Harry tried to sound optimistic. He didn’t read this list out loud. Instead he turned his back to Louis slightly, reading through the ‘greens’ with nervous trepidation knowing that he had to eventually partake in these things or he simply couldn’t pursue his relationship with Louis any further. 

“You alright there, Haz?” Louis asked after several silent minutes had gone by and Harry had been given ample time to read the list over more than once. “I know it’s a lot to take in. If there’s anything you don’t understand or want to talk about a bit more that’s fine. The idea of this stuff might seem scary at first but if you’re open-minded I’m sure you’ll really enjoy it. And like I said before, there’s no rush to do any of this stuff right away. I just need you to be willing to do it with me some day.”

Harry nodded quietly, still facing away from the older male as he read his ‘green’ list again, this time aloud.

“Blow-jobs,” Harry said calmly. That was something he’d already experienced with Louis. He was more than ok with that. 

“Yeah, blow-jobs are definitely a must,” Louis insisted. “Can’t live without a good blow-job. And I can’t stand some of these stuck-up twats who expect to receive a blow-job but think too highly of themselves to reciprocate. But, you like blow-jobs, right? This is cool, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry nodded. “Blow-jobs, they’re good, I’m happy with that. You want me to call you ‘Sir’,” he continued. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Do I have to call you it all the time?”

“No, don’t be silly,” Louis shook his head. “It’d just be if I was punishing you or we were playing out a scene. Or anytime you feel like you want to.”

“And what if I forget?” Harry asked. “Would you break up with me for calling you by your name at a time you want me to call you ‘Sir’?”

“Of course not,” Louis answered. “I might punish you for it. But I wouldn’t break-up with you over it. You slip up every now and then and call me ‘Sir’ anyway so don’t pretend a part of you isn’t into it too,” he teased.

“I’m not into it, you’ve just brainwashed me,” Harry argued. “Might even be a consequence of the Stockholm Syndrome crap. But, whatever, I can call you ‘Sir’, that’s fine. It isn’t gonna hurt anyone. Um, kneeling and crawling,” he noted the next bullet point on the list. “I take it that means me crawling and kneeling for you.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Not all the time or anything,” he explained. “But it’s definitely something that has to happen from time to time.”

“Fair enough,” Harry agreed. “Bit embarrassing but easy enough I guess,” he shrugged. “A collar,” he read out. “That’s for me to wear around my neck right? To show off that I’m your sub?”

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed.

“But that’s something I need to earn isn’t it?” Harry asked. “A Dom doesn’t just give a sub a collar right away. It’s like a big special thing.”

“Right, it’s not the kind of thing you’d exchange with a one-night stand or casual fling,” Louis said. “A sub collar, a proper one, is definitely for a serious long-term relationship.”

“Is it literally like a dog collar, or is it more like a choker or something?” Harry enquired.

“It can vary,” Louis shrugged. “Depends what the couple want. Some people do use genuine dog collars. Usually people into puppy-play I guess. Some people get really expensive jewellery pieces. It’s something that can even be custom-made. We could design something completely unique for you if we wanted. But it’ll be a while before I collar you anyway so there’s plenty of time to think about what you might like. It could be big and ostentatious or it could be something delicate and subtle. All that matters to me is that eventually we get to a point in our relationship where you’re wearing something to demonstrate that you’re mine.”

“And it can’t just be an engagement ring like normal people?” Harry asked.

“I’m your kidnapper, babe, our relationship isn’t normal,” Louis pointed out. “And the collar would be for the significance of our Dom/sub status. It’s important to me. It never was before when all I wanted to do was fuck.”

“Well, as long as the collar is comfortable and doesn’t look tacky or anything I can deal with it,” Harry said. “Um, what’s barebacking exactly?” he asked nervously.

“I wanna fuck you without a condom,” Louis explained.

“Oh,” Harry replied. “Um… oh,” he repeated his initial reaction. The explanation he received was not what he had anticipated and he wasn’t sure what to think. While he wasn’t very experienced in the world of sex, he had always been taught that condoms were of the utmost importance to prevent against sexually transmitted diseases and accidental pregnancy. Not that he could get pregnant of course. “Do you, um,” he hesitated slightly, worried for the answer to his next question. “Do you always fuck people without a condom?”

“Never,” Louis answered. “I’ve always worn condoms. I’ve always been safe. I’m not carrying any STD’s, I promise you. I’ll even get tested and show you the results if you need me to. But I don’t plan on fucking anyone else but you and you’re still a virgin so I know you’re clean. And when it happens, I’d like to feel you, properly. Plus, it’s always been a fantasy of mine to watch my cum dribbling out of a needy sub’s well-fucked ass.”

“Maybe… maybe if we both get tested,” Harry said. “Just to be sure.”

“Ok, fine,” Louis agreed.

“Alright,” Harry nodded. “Do we have to call it barebacking though? I don’t like that term. It sounds… I dunno… but it sounds like it should mean something else.”

“Call it whatever you want, Princess,” Louis said fondly. 

“Fisting,” Harry read the next item on Louis’ essential ‘green’ list. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Maybe, what do you think it is?” Louis asked.

“You want to stick your whole hand up my ass and like, finger me, but with your full fist,” Harry responded and Louis nodded. “Fucking hell,” Harry swore feeling dizzy from the thought. “Is that shit even possible?”

“Of course it’s possible,” Louis replied gently. “And it’s not something I expect to do every day or anything. It would be a rare treat. But it’s definitely something I need to do with you on occasion.”

“How about I stick my fist up your asshole and see how you like it?” Harry suggested.

“Because I’m not the sub, you are,” Louis pointed out. 

“You’re crazy,” Harry sighed. “You can’t put your fist up my bum. It won’t work. There isn’t room. You’ve gotta be joking, Lou.”

“I’m very serious, babe,” Louis stated. “I know it’s daunting. And it’s not something I expect you to try any time soon. Definitely not before you’ve lost your virginity and gotten used to taking cock. But it is something I need you to take from me at some point in the future if we’re going to remain a couple.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Harry replied, his throat catching slightly.

“Trust me, it is more than possible,” Louis assured. “And it might sound brutal, but I promise you it will give you a lot of pleasure. It’s not like I’ll just randomly shove my whole fist up there one day just for the hell of it. Something like this takes time and trust and a lot of lube. I’d be stretching you out, using different sized butt-plugs on you to help open you up before we get to me fisting you. It’s a scary thing to ask of anybody, especially a virgin, I get that. But it is something I need you to find a way to be ok with.”

“I don’t know,” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. Maybe when I’m used to having sex I’ll feel differently about it. Maybe I won’t. I really don’t know.”

“That’s fair,” Louis acknowledged. “Look at me, love,” he encouraged and Harry slowly turned his green eyes to meet Louis’ face. “Is fisting something you would consider ‘red’? If it is, that’s fine. Our relationship won’t last but it’s better for us both to know sooner rather than later if it’s definitely not gonna work out.”

“Are you… are you sure it’ll work?” Harry asked. “Can you actually get your hand safely up my butt and not split me in half?”

“I’ve done it plenty of times with a lot of different lads,” Louis claimed and Harry looked away, swallowing thickly as he thought of Louis being with others. “Most of them were nervous too. But they trusted me and they really loved it when it happened.”

“I trust you, you asshole, don’t try guilting me into this shit,” Harry complained. 

“We’ll watch some fisting videos together sometime,” Louis suggested. “Maybe that’ll make you feel better about it.”

“Ok,” Harry sighed, the thought of being fisted still deeply troubling for him. “But we’re not trying that for a very, very long time.”

“That’s fine, fisting is not for beginners,” Louis replied calmly.

“So, rough sex,” Harry continued down the list. “I think I can be ok with that as long as it isn’t all the time.”

“It won’t be,” Louis assured. “Sometimes I like it slow and sweet. Sometimes I even crave the vanilla sex. But rough sex is my favourite. I can’t live without it. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it anyway,” he smirked.

“Ok, spanking,” Harry said nervously. Aside from ‘fisting’, this was the kink Harry was most concerned about. “I haven’t exactly had a good experience with that.”

“I know,” Louis replied. “But I love spanking a sub. It’s my favourite way to punish a submissive. It doesn’t ever have to be with a paddle, or a cane, or a whip or whatever if you can’t handle it. That’s fine, I don’t care about that. But my hand, slapping your ass, that is something I need. I definitely have to spank you as punishment when you misbehave. I’d love to spank you for pleasure too.”

“My pleasure or yours?” Harry frowned.

“Both of ours,” Louis said. “Trust me,” he smiled when Harry looked doubtful. “You can enjoy a spanking.”

“What if I never misbehave?” Harry asked cocking his head to the side. “What if I’m always a good boy?”

“Oh, kid, you’ll definitely misbehave,” Louis insisted. “From the day I kidnapped you you’ve been a cheeky brat. I’ll definitely find plenty of reasoned to give you a spanking.”

“Not in this room,” Harry told him. “I’m not comfortable being spanked in here. Maybe… maybe one day I could be. But not now. And I don’t want you strapping me down either because that was fucking horrible. I’ll do my best… I’ll try and take a spanking as best as I can… but if it gets too much… if it’s really hurting then you have to stop if I tell you to.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed. “But trust me, darlin’, it won’t be like it was before. Everything feels different when you care about each other and give your consent. Even if it is a punishment.”

“Ok… last one… public humiliation,” Harry said. “If that means fucking me in front of people and letting them join in then I don’t want to be your boyfriend.”

“Of course I don’t want other people touching you, group-sex is on my ‘red’ list, remember,” Louis pointed out. “I just like the idea of taking you outside and embarrassing you a little bit. There doesn’t even need to be big crowds of people to witness it or anything. We live in a pretty secluded area. Public humiliation could be something as simple as me taking you down to the trees and fingering you or getting a blow-job from you. But at the same time it could be me taking you to a pub or a club and making you kneel at my feet or something. Or it could be like that charity Christmas ball when we were out on the dancefloor and I made you cum in your pants. I know you liked that,” he grinned.

“Shut up,” Harry blushed. “What about inside the house? Would you make me do stuff in front of the people who work for you?”

“Maybe,” Louis replied. “I quite like the idea of it to be fair,” he admitted. “Showing off the fact you’re mine and they can’t have you. It would help demonstrate to certain people that I’m still very much in control of things and that I haven’t gone soft.”

“Are you saying… do you want to fuck me in front of them… punish me in front of them… humiliate me… abuse me?” Harry asked, eyes downcast and feeling sad about being paraded like a toy for the sake of Louis’ reputation. 

“I’m not sure how far I’d be willing to take it,” Louis answered honestly. “I definitely wouldn’t fuck you in front of people. I wouldn’t properly punish you in front of people either. Although it would send the message that I’m still a badass, giving you aftercare wouldn’t. But I’d be ok gripping my hand in your hair and telling you how I’m going to punish you, in a loud voice so everyone can hear, and then ordering you upstairs to wait for me. So everyone would know you’re being punished and what I’m going to do to you, but they wouldn’t actually witness it. And yeah, I guess I would get a thrill from humiliating you in front of people in small ways. Making you hard and pointing it out. Maybe even exposing you a little. Having you drop to your knees or crawl behind me any time I tell you to. Sharing details about our sex life. Even intimate photos. Videos possibly. That kind of thing.”

“That’s… that’s a lot,” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “But that isn’t a must-have ‘green’ for me. Not in the house around everybody who comes in and out of here. The must-have public humiliation is being out and about and doing little things. Not enough to get you arrested or anything. But enough to embarrass you if somebody did walk by. And again, it isn’t something I expect you to do right away. I understand you’ll need to feel more comfortable and confident with sex before you can indulge my fantasies by doing things like that.”

“Ok,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I guess… I guess your ‘green’ list isn’t too scary. I’m nervous about spanking though. And fisting… that’s still… I’m gonna try my best not to disappoint you but… Just don’t leave me, Louis, please.”

“We’ll be fine, love,” Louis told him softly pulling him in for a hug and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “It’ll work out,” he kissed him fully on the lips. “Now, here’s some rules I want you to follow,” he turned the sheet of paper over and Harry’s mind begin to swim as he tried to process all the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I'd love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> The weather where I am is starting to get pretty chilly...
> 
> I'm actually grateful for the face-mask for keeping my nose warm...
> 
> Just a shame about the chin sweat lol...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 31

It was a new year. So far, Harry and Louis hadn’t discussed the list of kinks and rules that the Dom had written up. But Harry had studied that sheet of paper many times over to the point of having it memorised. The rules Louis had for him were fairly straightforward. He wasn’t allowed to go down in the basement or outside to the den. Harry had no desire to be in those places anyway so that one was all too easy to obey. He wasn’t allowed to smoke or drink alcohol without Louis’ permission. That seemed just as easy given that he didn’t smoke and wasn’t much of a drinker anyway. Unless he was ill, he was expected to perform all household tasks to a good standard. He was expected to use his colours appropriately whenever necessary. Anytime he was receiving a punishment he would have to address Louis as ‘Sir’. He wasn’t permitted to share a bed with anybody else or sleep alone in any of the guest rooms for any reason. Louis explained that he never wanted them to go to bed angry with one another if they could help it. He also made it very clear that Harry would regret it if he were to cheat on him.

“I wouldn’t cheat on you,” Harry huffed indignantly. “And I’ll make you regret it if you ever cheated on me,” he had threatened, Louis finding it adorable.

However, the rule Louis seemed most fond of was that Harry was not allowed to masturbate without permission. Harry suspected he would struggle with that one but it shouldn’t be too big of an issue provided he didn’t get caught.

As for the dynamics of being in a Dom/sub relationship itself, he was still daunted by the prospect of it all but quietly determined. He wanted to prove himself to be a good sub to Louis. Definitely better than Aaron or any other guy he’d been with. While Louis had insisted he was perfectly fine with taking things slow, Harry felt like he should be doing more for his boyfriend than just sharing kisses and cuddles. He certainly wasn’t ready to be thrown over the man’s lap and spanked and he definitely wasn’t ready to be fucked or fisted. But Harry felt like he could start being submissive for Louis in small ways. He just needed a bit of confidence to actually do so.

Although he recognised that communication was a key aspect of a Dom/sub relationship, Harry couldn’t actually seem to bring himself to speak up and let Louis know he wanted to start incorporating elements into their daily life to ease him into the whole lifestyle. So Harry said nothing and simply started doing little things himself.

He would make Louis his tea every morning, always secretly hoping for a ‘good boy’ each time he handed it over but typically only receiving a ‘this is delicious, Princess’ or a generic ‘thank you’. Any time they were in the living-room or the game-room, Harry would sit or kneel at Louis’ feet. He even took to addressing him as ‘Sir’ a little more often, even if other people were around. Louis looked pleased each time and usually rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, a little squeeze of his bum or running a hand through his hair. But the man didn’t seem to be actively going out of his way to dominate Harry a little more in any way.

The evening before Louis was set to make a full return to work, Harry stepped out to the front garden with Zayn, sitting on the top of a car side-by-side as Zayn sparked up a cigarette. 

“I think Louis might be getting bored of me,” Harry expressed his concern.

“Can’t blame the lad, you’re a miserable kid,” Zayn teased.

“Knew I could rely on you to be sensitive,” Harry remarked sarcastically as Zayn blew out a puff of smoke.

“Lou’s really into ya,” Zayn insisted. “Fuck knows why,” he laughed. “But he is. Give it time and the two of you will figure your shit out.”

“I think I should be a bit more kinky with him,” Harry said. “I’m not ready for sex yet but we can do other stuff. I want to get used to the Dom/sub things he likes. I’ve been trying to act all subby but I don’t think he’s really noticed.”

“Trust me, he’s noticed,” Zayn stated. “We all see the look on his face when you call him ‘Sir’. I’m surprised he hasn’t just bent you over and made you take it. He must be wanking like crazy. Haven’t you noticed how he has to excuse himself from the room shortly after you kneel at his feet or call him ‘Sir’? Liam and I reckon he’s just gonna spunk in his pants one of these days. He’s ridiculously turned on by you lately, mate. It’s taking all of his self-control not to act on his urges. If you are looking to do a bit more with him sexually then just fucking talk to him about it. You both need to be clear about how you feel and what you want.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry acknowledged. “I’m just still a bit shy about it all. Think you could talk to him for me?”

“Fuck off, lad,” Zayn laughed. “We’re not kids in the playground asking a friend to tell a guy we think they’re cute. Just man-up a little and tell him yourself that you want to be his bitch.”

“I don’t want to be his bitch,” Harry frowned distastefully.

“Alright, Princess,” Zayn replied.

“Don’t call me that, only Louis can call me that,” Harry argued punching him on the arm. 

“Ow, I see training with Liam is paying off,” Zayn grumbled. “Just go find Tommo and tell him you want to explore his kinky shit a little bit more,” Zayn advised. “Go on, get out of here,” he shoved Harry off the car.

“Prick,” Harry muttered as he stumbled on the gravel. He gave Zayn the finger as he stalked back inside, searching the house for Louis, locating him swimming laps in the pool. 

Sitting at the edge, Harry simply watched for a while. Admiring the way Louis gracefully travelled through the water. He cocked his head to the side, trying to imagine just how beautiful Louis might look if he were a merman. He smiled at the thought, promising to keep it to himself until his dying day, confident that Louis wouldn’t be entirely thrilled over being envisioned as a mythical sea creature. 

“Louis!” Harry shrieked in shock as the older man swam over and splashed him. “No, no, no,” he objected but it was too late, Louis had already pulled him into the pool. “Asshole, this is my favourite shirt,” the boy complained.

“Don’t worry, babe, it’ll dry,” Louis laughed swimming close to Harry and making quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it out of the pool. Pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, he took a breath before ducking under the water and removing Harry’s trousers, socks and shoes. “Hmm,” Louis came back up out of the water, shaking his head like a dog. “Seems a bit silly to leave you in your boxers though. I may as well take those off too,” he grinned. 

“Pervert,” Harry accused but he let his boyfriend strip him bare, leaving him nude in the pool save for his white ‘princess’ bracelet. “Do you really have to go back to work tomorrow?” he asked as they both moved onto their backs, simply floating in the water. “It’s gonna be so boring stuck here without you.”

“There will always be someone trustworthy in the house with you,” Louis assured. “And I should be in and out. I might even be able to take you along to some things.”

“Really?” Harry asked doubtfully.

“Nothing dangerous obviously,” Louis said. “But there’s no reason why you couldn’t join me for some of the more normal work that I do. The charity stuff for example. I don’t think I have anything appropriate scheduled this week but as soon as I do I’m happy for you to come.”

“Ok, as long as it’s just normal stuff,” Harry agreed. “I don’t want to be around the other work you do. I’m not cut out for that. But, um, I don’t know, maybe I could get a job or something at some point. Just to give me something to do during the days and get me out of the house a bit more. If you’ll let me.”

“What kind of work did you have in mind?” Louis asked.

“No idea really,” Harry admitted. “I never had a big career planned out. I figured I’d go to college after school but I hadn’t even decided what I might study.”

“We could always start with school first,” Louis suggested. “Do some online courses, get your grades. Then think about what you might like to do and we can enrol you in some appropriate college courses.”

“Really, you’d let me?” Harry asked.

“I know I took a lot away from you, Princess,” Louis moved back to his feet and captured Harry in his arms, Harry’s legs locking around Louis’ waist. “I can’t undo anything. I can’t bring your parents back. I can’t let you go back to your hometown and your old school and friends. But I can do this. I can still let you have an education if that’s what you want.”

“I’d like that, thanks,” Harry gave a half-smile, kissing Louis sweetly on the lips before slapping a wave of water into the man’s face.

“Oh, you’re dead, Styles,” Louis warned before diving at Harry and dragging him under the water. 

They continued to dive and splash at one another, laughing happily as they played before Louis realised Harry had grown hard. 

“Someone’s excited,” he remarked reaching a hand beneath the water to give a few tugs to Harry’s cock.

“Sir,” Harry gasped out and Louis’ grip tightened a little as he groaned. “Sir… can we… I want to do more,” Harry said, fingers clinging to Louis’ shoulders as the Dom continued to stroke him oh so slowly. “I’ve been trying,” he admitted bashfully, staring as Louis’ hardened nipples. “Trying to be more submissive for you… wanna be your good boy, Lou… I just… I still don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing… but I want to try. Please?”

“Ok, love, good boy for telling me,” Louis pecked a kiss to his jawbone, carrying him in one arm as he swam to the edge of the pool, hoisting Harry to sit on the ledge. He gently pushed Harry’s wet legs apart, exposing the younger lad’s privates to the cool air of the room. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Dunno,” Harry answered shyly, his entire body flushing pink under Louis’ lustful gaze. The muscles in his legs quivered with the temptation to fall back together and cover himself, but Louis’ hands were placed firmly on his inner thighs, keeping him on display. “Nothing too extreme or sexual. Just little things to help me feel more submissive. I’ve been making you tea every morning. And calling you ‘Sir’ more. And I try to kneel at your feet when I can.”

“I know, Princess, I’ve noticed,” Louis confirmed blowing a breath of air over Harry’s groin, the action making him shiver. “So, you want to start incorporating little Dom/sub dynamics into our life?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded as Louis teased a finger around his balls, Harry jumping and flinching at the ticklish sensation. 

“Do you want to talk things over first or would you like some things to be spontaneous?” Louis asked. 

“Could we do both?” Harry asked. “I think it’d be helpful to have some kind of routine or structure. But spontaneous stuff could be fun too. I just… it’s still all new to me. I might not do things properly right away. I’ll need a lot of help.”

“Don’t worry, I look forward to slowly corrupting you,” Louis smirked peppering gentle kisses along Harry’s swollen cock.

“Oh fuck,” Harry sighed.

“How do you feel about shaving your pubes?” Louis asked running his fingers through the dark hair around Harry’s dick.

“W-what?” Harry was surprised by the sudden question.

“Not just your pubes,” Louis amended. “We can shave your legs and armpits too. Keep you clean-shaven as well.”

“Why?” Harry wondered.

“It’s just a little non-sexual way for me to show my dominance over you,” Louis explained. “I’ll be in control of your body hair. If I want you hairy, then you grow it out. If I want you hairless then we shave it off. I’m confident it’ll help you feel more in touch with your submissive nature.”

“Um, ok,” Harry agreed hesitantly. “But I keep control of the hair on my head,” he compromised and Louis nodded in agreement. “But, um, I don’t even know how to start with the whole shaving thing. Shockingly enough I’ve never shaved my pubes or ass-crack before.”

“Oh I’ll be the one doing it,” Louis told him. “It’s definitely sexier for me that way. And it can be a little trust exercise too. You’re gonna have to trust me and be a good boy and hold still or you might get a nasty little cut somewhere,” he flicked the tip of Harry’s cock making the boy flinch. “I’m ready to get out now,” Louis declared climbing gracefully out of the pool and reaching for his towel. He wrapped it around his waist before helping Harry to stand and then moving him to kneel on the floor with his eyes down and hands clasped behind his back, knees spread to show off his cock and balls. “You’ve got a really pretty cock, Haz, don’t think I’ve ever told you that before have I, baby?”

“Um, no Sir,” Harry answered. 

“Well then, aren’t you going to thank me for the compliment?” Louis asked as he dried himself off and got dressed.

“Um, thank you for the compliment?” Harry responded uncertainly.

“You’re cute,” Louis couldn’t help but smile. “But try again, love. Tell me, ‘thank you for acknowledging my pretty cock, Sir’.”

“Thank you for acknowledging my pretty cock, Sir,” Harry’s heartrate elevated as he said the words, cheeks blooming a brilliant shade of red and his pretty cock bouncing lightly from all the attention. 

“Ok,” Louis wrapped up Harry’s wet clothes in the towel. “Shall we head upstairs then?”

“But… I’m naked,” Harry pointed out.

“I’m aware of that,” Louis grinned. “You’d better walk quickly if you don’t want too many people seeing you.”

“Are… are you serious?” Harry asked.

“If you think you can handle it,” Louis challenged. 

“What if… what if somebody tries to touch me?” Harry worried.

“I’ll cut their hand off and make them wear it as a necklace for a week,” Louis claimed.

“Urgh, you would as well,” Harry cringed cupping his hands around his cock and balls. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Hang on,” Louis stopped him with a hand placed on his shoulder. “Look at me,” he requested and Harry bashfully met his gaze. “Colour?”

“I’m green,” Harry told him. “I feel a bit nervous about it,” he admitted. “I’m gonna be really embarrassed if people see but… I’m ok. I mean… I’m still hard,” he acknowledged shyly moving his hands away from his front.

“Indeed you are,” Louis cupped his boyfriends balls, fondling them gently before pulling away and opening the door. “Off you go, love,” he grinned, eyes on Harry’s rear as the boy hurried through and rushed to get up the staircase. Smiling fondly, Louis followed after him, immensely appreciative of the way Harry’s butt jiggled as he ran up the stairs and all the way to their bedroom on the top floor, shrieking once when Bebe emerged from a toilet on the second floor.

“Nice outfit, Hazza,” she called out. “Dirty perv,” she nudged Louis playfully in the ribs as they passed on the stairs. 

“You ok?” Louis asked Harry once they were in their room.

“Yeah,” Harry was still blushing intensely but he actually laughed a little. “At least it was only Bebe. So, um, are you gonna shave me now?”

“Sure,” Louis agreed throwing the towel and Harry’s wet clothes into the laundry basket. He grabbed a clean towel and placed it neatly on the bed, telling Harry to make himself comfortable before he gathered a razor, shaving cream, a cup of water and a flannel. “Alright, lift your arm up,” he directed starting with his boyfriend’s armpits. He then made relatively quick work of shaving Harry’s legs. “Feel how nice and smooth that is?”

“Um, yeah,” Harry danced his fingers over his freshly shaved limbs. “Feels a little girly,” he admitted. “But it’s nice. Definitely prettier at the bottom than the top,” he sighed looking down at his self-harm scars sadly. 

“You’re pretty everywhere, baby,” Louis insisted scattering a few kisses across Harry’s scars. “Now lay back,” he instructed getting his privates a little wet to assist with shaving his pubes. He took great care over his work, adding cream and making sure to remove every single bit of hair, including those on his inner-thighs and near his ass-crack. “There,” Louis declared once his work was done. “One pretty hairless dick and balls. How does it feel?”

“Kinda weird,” Harry giggled. “I feel really… light down there,” he admitted and Louis snorted a little as he caressed the younger man’s smooth balls. “I like it though. It’s weird. I think I like that you were the one physically doing it and that I’ve agreed to do it to please you. It makes me feel… well, like a good boy I guess,” he smiled shyly.

“You are my good boy,” Louis told him giving a lingering kiss to the head of Harry’s dick before tidying the shaving equipment away. “Think you’ve even been good enough to get a little reward.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Want me to suck your cock, darlin’?” Louis asked.

“Please,” Harry answered eagerly.

“Please what?” Louis pressed, fingertips tracing circles on Harry’s hips.

“Please suck my cock, Sir?” Harry requested, dimples on show as he smiled. “Mmm, Lou,” he moaned as Louis worked his mouth on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi, like how is it October?
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Here's a bit more D/s stuff happening...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 32

Slowly but surely, Louis began incorporating more Dom/sub elements into his and Harry’s daily life. Some things he would discuss with Harry first. Other things would be spur of the moment. For the most part, Harry reacted well. A few occasions did cause him to freeze up and it took a lot of cuddling, sweet kisses and softly whispered reassurances for Harry to feel truly calm again. It took at least an hour-discussion with Niall for Harry to figure out what exactly had bothered him and why he had reacted in a negative way. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised to Louis after a poor reaction to being gagged and blindfolded. “I’ll try and do better next time.”

“Don’t be an idiot, I’m not gonna make you do that again,” Louis replied. “You obviously didn’t like it. We’ll just add it to the list of reds, yeah?”

“Can we do that?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Louis nodded. “We can always make changes to the list, as long as we both agree.”

“Alright, so you’re ok with it being ‘red’?” Harry checked. “It’s not gonna disappoint you if I never let you gag and blindfold me?”

“It isn’t a must-have ‘green’ for me, I can easily live without it,” Louis assured. “If you want it to be ‘red’ then we’ll make it ‘red’.”

“Yeah, ok, I think that’s best,” Harry agreed. “It just doesn’t work for me in a sexual kind of way. Reminds me too much of when I was brought here in the van back when you kidnapped me.”

“Right, sorry about that,” Louis gave a sad smile.

“It’s fine,” Harry shrugged. “I mean, I understand. You were so desperate for a boyfriend that you had to kidnap one,” he joked. 

“Lucky for me I kidnapped the hottest one,” Louis claimed gently cupping Harry’s chin and giving him a gentle kiss. “So listen, I’m gonna be away for the night on Friday. Possibly Saturday too. But I’ll be home early on Sunday.”

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“It’s best you don’t know, baby,” Louis told him. 

“Is it dangerous?” Harry worried.

“It’s definitely dangerous for anyone who crosses me,” Louis stated arrogantly. “But I’ll be fine darlin’ don’t you worry. Nothing’s gonna stop me coming home to you and Niall’s gonna be here the whole time.”

“Don’t want you to go,” Harry pouted as he fiddled with the ‘psycho’ bracelet on Louis’ wrist. “Gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Princess,” Louis told him. “But I’ll be back before you know it. You probably won’t even notice I’m gone. And we’ll spend all Sunday together when I’m back. We’ll go out, on a proper date.”

“Really?” Harry perked up at the prospect of going on a date.

“Hell yeah,” Louis nodded. “I’m not just your Dom, young Harold,” he trailed a finger along the green-eyed boy’s throat, right where a submissive collar would sit. “I’m also your boyfriend,” he pointed out. “It’s only right that I take you out and treat you from time to time. I’ve never really done the romantic boyfriend crap before but I strongly suspect that I am a natural and will sweep you off your feet and show you the time of your life.”

“Ok, I look forward to it,” Harry smiled. “What should I wear?”

“I’ll dress you appropriately when the time comes,” Louis answered.

XXX

The first night without Louis was not easy. Harry tossed and turned in their bed, clutching tight to Mr. Fluffy Boots for comfort, worrying where Louis might be and what kind of peril might befall him. Giving up on trying to sleep, he picked up his guitar and began to play, hoping to strum away his worries with his fingers. It didn’t work. He ran the palms of his hands up and down his hairless legs, roaming over his thighs and the assortment of old scars upon his skin. As his flesh began to tingle, itching to taste the slash of a new set of cuts, Harry thought it best that he not be alone.

Leaving the bed, he made his way down to Niall’s bedroom, knocking tentatively on the Irishman’s door. He was invited inside, the brunette clicking on his bedside lamp as he asked Harry what was wrong.

“Can’t sleep,” Harry shrugged. “And I feel…” He wanted to mention that he had felt like self-harming again, but he was too embarrassed to do so. He didn’t want Niall to think he was weak. “I just miss Louis,” he settled on saying. “Can I stay with you?” Wordlessly, Niall rolled over, making room for him. “Thanks, Ni,” Harry smiled appreciatively, turning off the lamp and snuggling under the covers.

XXX

On Saturday night, Harry shared with Niall again. He was sleeping relatively peacefully until the early hours of Sunday morning when he was roughly shaken awake.

“Urgh, what?” he groaned.

“Comfortable, Harold?” Louis asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Niall wiped his eyes. “You’re back, Boss,” he observed. “Everything ok?”

“Go back to sleep, mate,” Louis told him and Niall nodded through a yawn before turning his back to them. “Come,” Louis said sternly to Harry.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Harry smiled following after Louis and reaching for his hand but the older man pulled away. “Are you mad at me, Lou?”

“Not Lou,” the Dom corrected with a slap to Harry’s face. “You are to address me as ‘Sir’ right now, is that understood?”

A lump spontaneously formed in Harry’s throat, his hand moving to his cheek where he’d been struck. The hit hadn’t been particularly hard, but the mere action of it shocked Harry and he was sure he might burst into tears any second.

“Sorry,” Harry dropped his eyes to the ground, heart thumping in his chest as he wondered what he had done wrong.

“Look at me,” Louis tapped Harry’s face, this hit even lighter than the first but Harry still felt shocked and upset by the treatment. “I believe I asked you a question, Harold,” he looked to him expectantly, in that manner that always made Harry feel so small. “Well?” he pressed.

“I… I…” Harry struggled. This time, he saw Louis’ hand coming and he raised his arms up to block the slap. “No, please,” he cowered against the wall outside Niall’s bedroom.

“Harry, look at me,” Louis’ tone remained firm but he relaxed his stance so as to not be so intimidating. “I’m not gonna hurt ya, love.”

“I’m sorry, whatever I did, I’m sorry,” Harry’s voice cracked and a couple of tears slipped from his eyes.

“C’mere, sweetheart, it’s alright,” Louis held his arms out for a hug, Harry not even hesitating as he sank into the embrace and clung tight to him, soaking his shirt with his tears. “Sorry if I scared, ya, baby. Let’s go to our room and talk, yeah?”

He kept an arm around Harry as he led his boyfriend upstairs and sat beside him at the edge of the bed. 

“I told you that I wanted you to call me ‘Sir’ and I asked if that was understood,” Louis explained patiently. “You didn’t answer me, love,” he pointed out.

“I’m sorry,” Harry sniffed.

“I know, I know,” Louis rubbed his back reassuringly. “Try not to be so upset, darlin’. Take a deep breath… that’s it, good lad… now, why would I specifically ask you to address me as ‘Sir’?”

“Um… punishment?” Harry asked, lower-lip wobbling.

“Correct,” Louis affirmed and Harry ducked his face in shame, another bout of tears falling. 

“Don’t wanna be punished,” Harry sobbed. “I don’t mean to be bad. Been trying to be good for you, S-sir.”

“I know you have, you’ve been doing so well, I’m really proud of ya,” Louis praised. “But you broke a rule. Think you can tell me which one?”

“I… I…” Harry made to object, to insist that he hadn’t broken any of the rules. But then the list he had memorised came to the forefront of his mind. “Oh,” he sighed in realisation. “I’m not supposed to share a bed with anyone but you. Shit, Louis, I’m sorry… ow,” he yelped as the older man pinched his thigh.

“Try again, sweetheart,” Louis told him.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry amended sheepishly. 

“Better,” Louis approved rubbing Harry’s leg. “Want to explain to me why you broke a rule?”

“Didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking,” Harry claimed. “I just missed you and I couldn’t sleep. And I… and I… all I could think about was cutting again,” he admitted. “So I asked Niall if I could share with him. I just couldn’t be alone, Sir. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a brat and break the rules. I just forgot. Please don’t break up with me,” he said desperately. “I’ll do better. I’ll be a good sub, I swear.”

“Ssh, ssh, calm down, baby,” Louis soothed. “You are a good sub,” he insisted with a kiss to his cheek and he dried away some tears with the pad of his thumb. “Such a good boy for me,” he kissed his other cheek. “You did the right thing. So proud of you for not cutting yourself, sweetheart,” he pecked the boy on the lips. “Of course I’m not breaking up with you. Don’t think like that, Princess. Calm down for me, baby, I don’t like seeing you upset.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m sorry,” Harry hated himself for breaking down. He felt pathetic and whiny. He was sure Aaron hadn’t behaved in such a way when he was Louis’ sub. Or any of the other men Louis had been with. “Are you… do you have to punish me now?” he asked, willing himself to stop being such a baby and take it like a man and prove to Louis he could be a good sub for him.

“You broke a rule,” Louis pointed out. “And while I understand your reasons for doing so, the fact remains that a rule was broken. I wouldn’t be a very good Dom if I didn’t demonstrate consistency by punishing you for the very rules I set out. However, given the circumstances, I do think it would be for the best if we revised that particular rule.”

“Ok?” Harry waited to hear what Louis would suggest.

“If I have to be away for work, then Niall or somebody else you trust can sleep on the floor in our room to keep you company,” Louis said. “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, thank-you, Sir,” Harry answered with a shaky smile, appreciating the fact Louis has specifically stated it would be someone he, Harry, trusted.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis cooed giving him another kiss. “I still need to punish you though, darlin’. You understand that, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir, I broke a rule,” Harry replied. 

“Think you can be brave enough to take a little spanking for me?” Louis asked. “It won’t be in that room,” he added quickly, spotting the way Harry looked fearfully towards the locked black door. “We can do it right here, or somewhere else if you prefer. Or we can talk about an alternative punishment. It’s up to you, Haz.”

“Um…” Harry frantically tried to decide. The thought of being spanked was still a daunting one. But he didn’t want to come across as a disappointing sub in front of Louis, especially after messing up and breaking a rule in the first place. “H-how many spanks would it be?” he asked hoping for a low number. 

“Just five with my hand,” Louis told him.

“And… you won’t hit too hard, right?” he asked, hating that he sounded like a wimp for asking.

“It won’t be gentle,” Louis replied honestly. “You’ll definitely feel it. But it won’t fall into abusive territory and leave you battered and bruised. You won’t enjoy it,” he explained. “It will definitely feel like a punishment and I’m sure you will learn from the experience. I imagine you’re feeling a little guilty right now, hmm? I thought so,” he said when Harry nodded. “Taking a punishment will help those feelings go away. Even though it’s a punishment it will make you feel better. But if the idea of being spanked is too much for you to handle so early in our relationship that’s fine. Just let me know and we’ll do something else instead.”

“Just five hits?” Harry asked gazing up at him from underneath his eyelashes.

“Just five,” Louis confirmed.

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “I can take it.”

“You sure?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Sir. I’m green,” Harry told him determinedly.

“Ok then,” Louis pressed a brief kiss to the curly-haired teens mouth. “Over my lap, Princess,” he indicated. 

Heart hammering, palms sweating and stomach swooping nervously, Harry settled himself over the Dom’s knees. He steadied himself with one hand on the bed, the other clinging to Louis’ calf as he stared at the seam along the man’s smart trousers. He shuddered just a little as Louis pushed down his pyjama bottoms, exposing his bare bottom to the room. Even though he knew they were all alone, it felt like there were countless sets of eyes on him, judging his every move and waiting for him to misbehave or have to colour out.

“Sure you’re ok, babe?” Louis checked again.

“Yes, Sir, just… hurry up, please,” Harry begged feeling anxious about the whole ordeal.

“Try and stay calm for me,” Louis advised, one hand settling on the sub’s uncovered bum. “Count out loud. We begin,” he warned before landing the first smack.

“One,” Harry jumped, his fingers tightening against the quilt and around Louis’ leg. “Two,” he yelped as another slap echoed in their bedroom. “Three,” he flinched. “Four,” he kicked his legs a little. “Five,” he sighed in relief as Louis’ palm slapped against his rear a final time.

“Good boy,” Louis praised rubbing the warm spanked flesh gently. “You were so brave. Did so well for me, love. Up you come, give me a cuddle.”

Burrowing his face into Louis’ neck, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn’t hurt very much at all and with only being five spanks it was over very quickly. The tightness he’d been feeling in his chest eased off considerably and he genuinely felt calmer. He clung tighter to his boyfriend, enjoying the warm hug as Louis softly caressed his spanked bottom.

“You’re my good boy, Haz,” Louis said. “Punishment’s over, love. You’re completely forgiven ok.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry murmured and Louis kissed his shoulder. 

“I’m going to put a little bit of cream on ya,” Louis explained. “I want you to think about how you’re feeling while I do. Try and organise your thoughts so we can talk about your first punishment. Then we’ll have more cuddles.”

A quiet Harry allowed himself to be manoeuvred in Louis’ arms, closing his eyes while the Dom smeared cream over his backside. It actually felt rather nice. Almost like a massage. As Louis gently rubbed the cream over his bum, Harry did as he was asked and worked through his thoughts so he would be able to communicate effectively to his boyfriend how the punishment had made him feel.

“Ready to tell me how you’re feeling?” Louis asked after covering Harry back up with his pyjama bottoms. 

“I feel pretty ok,” Harry answered. “I didn’t really like the tension and build-up to the punishment. I felt so anxious. But, um, I guess that’s kind of normal?” he asked uncertainly. “Like, it’s more my own guilt making me feel that way? And not having much experience yet so not really knowing what to expect maybe?”

“That could be a factor,” Louis acknowledged. “It is a punishment so I think it’s only natural that there will always be some kind of tension while waiting for it. But I’ll keep it in mind and I’ll try not to drag things out too much next time.”

“Ok, thanks,” Harry said. “Um, the spanking was ok. Like, I don’t feel like I’ve been beaten up by my boyfriend or anything so that’s good. I’m still not ready to take a spanking in the room yet though and I never want to have to take one being strapped down again.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Louis told him. “We’ll amend our list. I think it’s appropriate that being strapped down or tied up be written up as one of your ‘reds’.”

“Please,” Harry nodded.

“And we don’t have to go in that room if you don’t want to,” Louis replied. “We can completely redecorate in there. Turn it into… I don’t know… whatever you want. We could turn it into a walk-in closet or something. Whatever you want, babe.”

“Really? But I thought that room was important to you,” Harry said.

“Nah,” Louis shrugged. “Sure, I liked taking subs in there, or one-night stands to see if I could convince them to try it. But the room isn’t essential for me. You don’t have to have a little playroom to engage in Dominance and submission. As long as you’re still willing to be my sub and prepared to indulge in my must-have kinks that’s all I need.”

“Um… I’ll think about the room,” Harry said. “But yeah, I didn’t mind being spanked as a punishment. It’s weird but it really did make me feel better. I kinda feel like you were holding back a bit though,” he added suspiciously. 

“A little,” Louis admitted. “You’re still easing into the Dom and sub elements of our relationship. I don’t want to overwhelm you. So, you’re feeling ok then, no concerns or questions about the punishment?”

“Um, well,” Harry released a sigh. “I didn’t like it when you were slapping me around the face. You weren’t hitting hard and it didn’t actually hurt or anything but… it made me feel like shit. And I guess I wasn’t expecting it and I didn’t really understand what I’d done wrong or anything. It just felt… I don’t know… but I didn’t really feel like I was with my boyfriend Louis or my Dom Louis. It pretty much felt like I was just with my kidnapper Louis.”

“Alright, I’m sorry for making you feel that way,” Louis apologised. It was obvious by the look on his face that he felt terrible. He had to look away from Harry for a moment in order to school his expression, turning back to Louis with a very forced smile. “No face-slaps in the future?”

“No, I didn’t feel ok about it at all,” Harry said honestly.

“Ok, so why didn’t you say something at the time?” Louis asked. His voice sounded a little strange. As though he were annoyed but trying his best not to let it show. “It’s very important that you use your colours, Harry. I know this is all still new and you need to get used to it but... fuck, the colours are so important, babe. Did you just forget to say yellow or red or were you too scared to?”

“A bit of both,” Harry answered sheepishly. “I’ll try and work on that.”

“Make sure you do,” Louis encouraged. “I haven’t learned to read the expressions on your face or your body language yet. I’m gonna need your help until I know you better to see the signs myself. Is there anything else you wanna say about the punishment?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Me too, babe,” Louis kissed him gently. “Come on,” he removed his shirt and trousers and pulled back the bed-covers. “We can have a cuddle and sleep for a few hours before I take you out for our date.”

XXX

After having breakfast, Louis picked out an outfit for his sub to wear. He dressed him in grey trousers, not too tight but not too loose. He paired it with a long-sleeved black t-shirt. Black boots and a soft grey scarf completed the look. Louis wore black joggers that fit the swell of his bum beautifully. He paired it with a grey hoodie and dark grey trainers before leading Harry out to the car.

The activity Louis had selected for their date was to take Harry ice-skating. A boyish grin spread across Harry’s cheeks as he realised where they were headed. He hadn’t been ice-skating in such a long time. He and Gemma used to go a lot when they were younger. Neither of them had been particularly good but they’d always been enthusiastic, even when they returned home covered in bruises after multiple falls, always ensuring they took the other down with them. 

Having securely fastened up their rental skates, Harry and Louis held hands as they awkwardly walked to the rink, Harry gripping to the edge as they stepped out onto the ice. His legs felt a little wobbly underneath him and he just knew he would end up on his backside at some point. Louis would no doubt find it hilarious. Suddenly, Harry wished he and Gemma hadn’t been so accepting of themselves as disastrous skaters. If only he and Gemma had begged their mum and dad for lessons and learned to dance across the ice like Torvill and Dean. 

“You alright there, Princess?” Louis quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend who had yet to let go of the edge or make any effort to glide across the frozen water. 

“Sure, fine,” Harry nodded forcing a smile, looking around at all the other people happily skating by.

“Wanna race around the rink?” Louis challenged. 

“Alright,” Harry agreed. He twisted a little, angling his body the right way and tentatively moved his hand off the edge. His knees were quaking under his trousers but he remained upright on the ice. “On three?”

“Bring it on,” Louis agreed excitedly. “One…” he counted.

“Two…” Harry continued.

“Three…” they declared together, Louis speeding off effortlessly while Harry barely managed to remain on his feet, very quickly grabbing onto the side of the rink to steady himself as he wobbled. 

Soon enough, Louis had done a complete lap and performed a fancy twirl in front of Harry, arrogant smirk on his lips as he gave a bow in response to Harry’s flabbergasted look.

“Did I mention that I’m awesome?” Louis’ blue eyes twinkled with amusement. 

“No, you left that part out,” Harry told him.

“Come on, Bambi, I’ll teach you to skate,” Louis offered sweeping behind the younger boy, settling one hand at his waist and holding one of his hands. “Now, just trust yourself and trust me. I’ve got ya, love, I won’t let you fall. Now skate.”

“What marvellous and detailed instruction,” Harry remarked sarcastically. “You could be a teacher.”

“Just skate,” Louis urged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Harry gripped tight to Louis’ hand, putting his other arm out for balance. A smile formed on his lips as they moved around the ice-rink. With Louis’ expertise, Harry managed to glide along the ice far more smoothly than he ever had before. His confidence grew as they completed a full circuit. He began to think that his skating ability really wasn’t all that bad. It must have been Gemma who was awful and he had simply been dragged down with her each time she fell. He loosened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand as they looped around a second time. He pulled his hand away entirely on the third lap. He then made the mistake of deluding himself into believing he was an ice-dancer and tried to mimic a fancy trick. He crashed to his knees with a thud. 

“That’s what you get for being cocky, Princess,” Louis laughed at him.

“Just help me up,” Harry huffed reaching his hands out.

Still chuckling, Louis helped the curly-haired teen to his feet and gave him a peck on the lips. Still holding Harry’s hands, Louis began to skate backwards, taking Harry along with him. 

“Show-off,” Harry mumbled and Louis poked his tongue out at him. 

The next time Harry fell over, he was pleased to at least bring Louis down with him. They skated around some more before leaving the ice and swapping back to their own shoes. Arm slung around Harry’s waist, Louis led him to the café and ordered them both a hot chocolate complete with whipped cream along with a tasty looking muffin each. Fudge brownie for Louis, salted caramel for Harry. 

“I had fun today,” Louis commented, playing footsie with Harry under the table.

“Me too,” Harry smiled back. “I think I quite like going on dates with my boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded his agreement. “We should do this regularly. Have a date night. Two nights a month maybe?”

“I’d love that,” Harry answered scooping up some whipped cream and licking it off of his finger, making direct eye-contact with Louis as he did so. “Mmm,” he moaned pulling his finger out with an audible ‘pop’. “Tastes good.”

“Yeah, like a bit of cream in your mouth do ya?” Louis waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Harry laugh. 

Finishing up, Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled him into the toilets. Uncaring of the man standing at the urinal and another man washing his hands at the sink, Louis tugged Harry along with him into a cubicle and locked the door before pressing Harry up against it. He attacked his subs mouth in a fierce kiss, unfastening his grey trousers and pushing them down his rear along with his underwear. 

“Such a pretty hairless asshole,” Louis said loudly and Harry fisted his fingers into the Dom’s hoodie as his dick gave an involuntary twitch. “So nice and smooth,” he ran his finger along Harry’s butt-crack. “Lovely cock and balls too, not a hair in sight,” he added. “And your smooth shaven legs. Such a good boy keeping yourself well-groomed for me.” He kept speaking at a loud volume. There was no way the other occupants wouldn’t be able to hear. “Excuse me, Princess, I gave you a compliment,” Louis pointed out. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry mumbled, skin heating up with embarrassment as the blood flowed to his cock.

“Didn’t catch that, love, speak up,” Louis requested, continuing to run his finger over Harry’s opening. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry managed to raise the volume of his voice but he couldn’t keep the quiver out of it. 

Smirking, Louis tugged at Harry’s scarf to grant himself access to his boyfriend’s neck. He kissed and sucked at Harry’s throat, eager to mark him up.

“Turn around… bend over… spread your cheeks… that’s it, give me a proper view,” Louis directed, Harry shakily obeying the older man. His legs felt as wobbly as they had on the ice and his skin was incredibly warm but there was no denying that his cock was fattening up. “Yeah, look at that,” the Dom remarked. “Such a gorgeous little fuck-hole. Let’s get a picture of that,” he took his phone out and snapped a few photos. “So pretty. Maybe I should show the men out there? Let them see for themselves how good your crack looks without any hair hiding that sweet little hole.” Harry’s green eyes widened. He sent Louis a panicked look, shaking his head from left to right pleadingly and mouthing ‘no’. “Yeah, I bet you’d love showing off your hairless hole, you dirty little boy,” Louis stated, a hand cupping the boy’s bum and squeezing comfortingly. “Too bad I’d rather keep that sight all to myself.” Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. He caressed his finger over Harry’s hairless ass-crack a final time before redressing him and leading him out of the cubicle with a hand at the back of his neck. There were now three men in the bathroom, two of them with obvious bulges in their pants, the third with a huge blush on their cheeks. “Gentlemen,” Louis nodded to them while Harry kept his eyes on the ground as Louis guided him out. “You did so well, baby,” Louis complimented kissing him sweetly once they were seated in the car. “And look how pretty you look,” he showed the photo of Harry’s intimate area on his phone.

“Oh God,” Harry whined covering his face with his hands. “Delete that, please.”

“Alright, there, look, it’s gone,” he showed Harry that he really was deleting it. “You wanna tell me how that was for you?”

“Mortifying,” Harry supplied, squirming uncomfortably, readjusting his half-hard cock.

“In a good way or a bad way?” Louis wanted to know.

“Good I think,” Harry answered. “I kind of enjoyed it and hated it at the same time. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“That’s alright,” Louis assured. “Do you think you could apply a colour to it?”

“I wasn’t red,” Harry confirmed. “Maybe green with a slight yellow tint? Like, I was embarrassed but it felt kinda… kinda hot,” he covered his face with his hands again and Louis smiled at him fondly. “It worried me a bit when you said about showing them the photo. But I’m glad you didn’t. And that you made it sound like it was your decision rather than me being too shy or scared or whatever. Walking past them afterwards… I don’t know how you manage to stay so calm and cocky. I’m just glad they were too polite to say anything.”

“I’d say they were just dumbstruck rather than polite,” Louis theorised. “I’ll bet they’ll be thinking of you when they’re in the shower tonight. Imagining what your hairless little hole looks like.”

“Oh shut up,” Harry said playfully. “How does it feel for you?” he wondered. “Doing that to me and their reactions and mine? How does it make you feel?”

“Well I love being in control,” Louis answered. “Love getting to see you like that. Doing what I tell you to. Spreading yourself open for me. It’s so sexy, so beautiful, so submissive. And knowing that there’s some guys out there, hearing it all, knowing that they’re picturing you being spread out for them and wishing they got to see you the way I do… I fucking love that. It’s hot as hell. I felt really proud walking out of there with ya and I enjoy seeing you get all worked-up and embarrassed. It’s cute. Makes me wanna take care of ya, keep you safe.”

“Did I disappoint you though?” Harry pressed. “By not agreeing to show the photos?”

“Of course not,” Louis told him. “I was really impressed that you knew what your boundaries were and you shook your head to tell me ‘no’.”

“Really? Thanks,” Harry smiled. “So… I did ok, yeah?”

“You were perfect,” Louis praised and Harry felt warm in a different way to the earlier humiliation. 

“Should I have said ‘red’ though?” Harry asked. “Or maybe ‘yellow’?”

“It would have been entirely appropriate to do so,” Louis said. “But shaking your head got the message across. You did good, Haz. Such a good boy for me.”

“Thanks, Sir,” Harry felt very pleased with himself, smiling proudly the entire drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please review...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	33. 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone...
> 
> Welcome back...
> 
> The tone/mood of this chapter is a bit darker than the last...
> 
> Here we go...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 33

As Liam had the most appropriate background in education, it fell to him to assist Harry with catching up on school work. Obviously, he had missed a lot but it would be easier to learn and catch up in a one-on-one basis rather than in a classroom setting. Most of the day was devoted to Harry being home-schooled. Liam even set him homework on a regular basis. In place of a regular P.E lesson, the pair would usually train in the gym, Liam teaching Harry basic self-defence manoeuvres. A couple of times they’d even had enough people milling around the house to play a game of football in the back-garden. 

Now that Harry was so focused on his education, Louis no longer placed the responsibility of cooking and cleaning onto him. Unfortunately, it did mean that Louis took on the task of cooking dinner one night. Harry had never thought it was possible for somebody to mess up cheese on toast before but Louis had certainly succeeded.

“No offence, Tommo, but this is shit,” Zayn stated watching the cheese simply fall off of one slice of toast while it was a couple of shades away from being burnt black on the other. 

“Like you can do any better,” Louis sneered. 

“I could fart a better meal than this,” Zayn claimed. 

“Maybe we could just order a takeaway?” Liam suggested, unable to bring himself to try Louis’ questionable looking cheese on toast. 

“Bloody hell, it’s not that bad,” Louis said defensively. “Niall’s eating it.”

“Because I’m really hungry, not because it tastes good,” Niall grumbled. 

“You like it don’t ya, Princess?” Louis asked Harry who was seated beside him. 

“Sorry, Lou, but there’s no way I’m putting that in my mouth,” Harry answered refusing to touch what was placed in front of him. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to poison us.”

“Fine, Payno, order pizza,” Louis requested. “I’ll feed the leftovers to our guests down in the basement.”

With Zayn’s help, Louis piled all of the poorly made cheese on toast onto one plate before they both went downstairs. While Liam busied himself with ordering everybody’s pizza, Harry and Niall collected the remaining plates and worked together to do the washing-up.

“Um, who’s in the basement?” Harry asked cautiously. 

“Well, Trent’s still down there,” Niall revealed and Harry’s eyes widened in shock. He assumed the man who had tried to assault him would have been dead by now. “Honestly, everybody’s trying to drag out his torment as long as possible. Don’t reckon he’ll last too much longer. You can barely even recognise the guy now apparently.”

“Stop, I don’t need the gory details,” Harry shuddered. “Who else is down there?”

“A couple in their mid-fifties,” Niall answered. 

“Are they bad people?” Harry asked.

“No,” Niall said. “But their son is and Louis wants to send their son a message.”

“How?” Harry wondered.

“You don’t wanna know, mate,” Niall shook his head.

“I’m not a little kid, Niall, just tell me,” Harry picked up a freshly cleaned plate and began drying it.

“Well, their son is receiving gift packages every few days with his mum and dads body parts in it,” Niall informed him and Harry dropped the plate he was drying. “So far he’s received all of their fingers, one foot, an ear and the dad’s peni-”

“La-la-la-la-la,” Harry sang out covering his ears. “Changed my mind, don’t need to know. La-la-la.”

“Sorry, sorry, you asked,” Niall held his hands up in surrender before grabbing the dustpan and brush to sweep up the broken plate.

XXX

Later that night, Harry sat playing his guitar while Louis played the piano. It seemed unfathomable to Harry that the same man who played the grand instrument so beautifully was also responsible for a man receiving his mum and dad’s cut off fingers through his letterbox. Somewhere in his mind, Harry knew he should be deeply terrified of Louis. He knew he should be disgusted by the heinous deeds his boyfriend committed. He knew he should have tried harder to get away from the blue-eyed man. That day when Louis was stabbed, Harry should have made his escape, not decided to stay. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Princess?” Louis asked spinning on the piano stool to face Harry.

“It’s nothing,” Harry shook his head. He ducked his gaze, focusing on the strings of his guitar as he played. From his peripheral vision, he could see Louis standing up and stalking closer towards where he was perched on the edge of their bed. The older man’s shadow fell over him and Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. His fingers stilled on the guitar and his green eyes zeroed in on the black bracelet around Louis’ wrist, the words ‘His Psycho’ right in view. “Um, hi,” Harry said shyly as he lifted his head.

“Hi, baby,” Louis leered down at him, prying the guitar from his hands and carefully setting it aside. He then gripped the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. With his fingers placed loosely at the base of the younger boy’s throat, Louis pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. “Gonna be a good boy for me?” he asked with an extra rasp to his tone.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, goose-bumps breaking out over his flesh, his entire body tingling as he lay helpless beneath the Dom, feeling very much like Louis’ defenceless prey. “Oh,” he gasped feeling Louis’ weight on top of him as the piano player sucked at his neck. His cock twitched in his pants and his breath got trapped in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed. For a few moments, Harry’s mind was blank. Then he was suddenly all too aware of Louis’ hands unfastening his trousers. With a small gulp, Harry glanced down, watching Louis’ nimble fingers undress him. His mind then conjured images of cut-off fingers oozing blood and being stuffed in an envelope. He even briefly wondered if it was perhaps the wedding fingers that were sent to the son, rings still attached. “No, stop,” he flinched as the pads of Louis’ fingers grazed his dick. He scrambled away from Louis on the bed, closing his legs together while Louis sent him a ‘what the fuck?’ expression. “I’m not green,” he stated.

“Ok,” Louis responded with forced patience. “Are you ‘yellow’ or ‘red’?”

“No, I don’t know, this is a whole different colour,” Harry claimed as he stepped off the bed pulling his trousers back up. “I’m sorry, I just can’t right now… the thoughts in my head… it just creeps me out right now,” he found his shirt off the floor and pulled it back on. “Fuck, I feel a bit sick,” he admitted, more to himself than to Louis though he knew the other man would hear. 

“Sick?” Louis repeated getting off the bed and crossing the room to meet Harry, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Think you’re coming down with something?”

“No, no, it’s all mental,” Harry pulled away. “I’m just too much in my head right now. Fuck.”

“Ok, Haz, calm down and tell me what the fuck is going on?” Louis studied the boy carefully, watching him pace back and forth, hands running through his curls every few seconds while he gnawed on his lower lip. “Harry, I need you to talk to me, love.”

“Can’t breathe,” Harry claimed frantically as he ran to the window. “Can’t breathe,” he panicked a little as he struggled to open it. “Can’t breathe!”

“It’s alright, here, you’re fine, deep breaths,” Louis hurried to open the window, the cold air sweeping in. “It’s alright, babe,” he stood directly behind Harry, massaging his shoulders comfortingly only to be elbowed in the ribs.

“Don’t touch me… can’t breathe,” Harry gripped the window ledge tight, sticking his head out and taking slow breaths as he tried to calm down.

“Seriously, Harry, what the fuck?” Louis asked sounding irritated, confused and concerned. 

“Sorry,” Harry apologised, staring down at the ground beneath the bedroom window. A long way down. “I just freaked a bit.”

“Yeah, I noticed. What the hell happened?” Louis cautiously approached the curly-haired teen, gently resting a hand on the back of his neck and giving a light squeeze. “I’m sure I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, of course not,” Harry sighed rubbing his temples. He heaved a little before spitting out the window. He felt antsy and restless and was fidgeting nervously from foot-to-foot. “I really wanna cut, Lou.”

“No, absolutely not,” Louis told him sternly. 

“But I need it,” Harry turned from the window, looking to Louis pleadingly. “Just one cut, that’s all, I swear. Please, Lou,” he begged enticingly as he looped his arms about his boyfriend’s neck and pressed his body flush against him. “Just one little cut and then I’ll be such a good sub for you, Sir. You can do anything you want to me. Just let me make a little cut. It’ll make me feel so good. It’ll stop all these fucked-up thoughts in my head. Please, Sir, please,” he made to trail kisses up Louis’ throat but the man stopped him.

“No, sweetheart, no cutting, you don’t need it,” Louis insisted.

“Oh yes I fucking do,” Harry retaliated balling his hands into fists and slamming them against Louis’ chest. Louis released a grunt but he took the hit in his stride, trying his best to console his younger boyfriend. “It’s the only thing that helps, it’s the only thing that makes sense. Everything about you, me and us is just so fucked-up. It’s all driving me crazy. I just want a bit of control back in my life. Just let me cut. It’ll make me feel better. Come on, Lou, for fuck sake.”

“Where the hell is this coming from? What’s gotten in to you?” Louis asked struggling to understand Harry’s wild reactions and emotions. “Talk to me, kid, come on, baby, let me help.”

“I’m not a kid, for fuck sake,” Harry protested thumping his fists against Louis’ chest again. “Just let me cut.”

“Why?” Louis demanded to know resting one hand on Harry’s waist, lightly cupping his face with the other. “Tell me why you suddenly need to cut so badly?” he requested as Harry recoiled from his touch. “What’s triggered this… meltdown?”

“Have I ever told you you’re beautiful, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Huh?” Louis was stumped by the younger boy’s response. 

“Because you are, you know,” Harry continued. “Beautiful, I mean,” he clarified. “Like really beautiful. Your eyes… your smile… your body… your God-given ass… just everything about you. You’re pretty and sexy all at the same time.”

“Huh?” Louis was still very much confused. 

“You’re so handsome… so gorgeous,” Harry told him. “And you make me feel so… I don’t know… nobody’s ever made me feel the way you do. I don’t think anyone ever could. And I do my best to submit to you, to please you. I let you do things to me that I wouldn’t accept from anybody else. Mum, dad, Gemma… they’d probably be so ashamed of me for letting someone like you touch me… for wanting you to touch me.”

“Someone like me?” Louis queried. “What does that mean?”

“Evil,” Harry supplied and Louis’ gaze hardened. “You kill people… you hurt people… you were going to kill me… you shot me in the leg… took me in that room and…” he trailed off, not wanting to think about the time behind the little black door. “You do terrible things,” he picked up one of Louis’ hands, examining it from every angle. “Hurt so many people. Cut off innocent people’s fingers and send them to their son. Then you come and touch me.”

“How the fuck do you know about me sending body parts? Have you been down in the basement?” Louis demanded to know, gripping Harry’s shoulders.

“I always used to be afraid that there was a monster hiding under my bed,” Harry released a small giggle. “Now the monster shares the bed with me.”

“Princess,” Louis sighed looking into green teary eyes.

“I’m going crazy, Lou,” Harry pointed out. “Just let me cut, please,” he leaned in to press an innocent kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth. 

“Fine,” Louis agreed and Harry’s eyes lit up with relief. “If you wanna cut, you can cut,” with one hand holding Harry’s wrist, Louis tugged him along to the bedside drawer and pulled out his knife. “But you’re not cutting yourself. You can cut me,” he declared putting the knife in Harry’s hand and rolling his sleeve down to expose his forearm. “Go ahead, Princess, if it’ll really make you feel better,” he challenged. “Ouch, what the fuck?” he pulled back as Harry actually pierced his skin with the blade. “You cut me,” he said accusingly. 

“You told me to,” Harry pointed out. “If you don’t like it then let me do it to myself,” he poised the blade, ready to self-harm but Louis tackled him to the ground and wrestled the knife off of him. “Just let me do it… I need it!”

“No,” Louis snapped. “Harry… fuck, ouch, Harry stop it,” he managed to block a few punches Harry swung his way but the younger male caught the side of Louis’ jaw. “Harry, enough!” he told him off in his best Dom voice but Harry continued to struggle, still begging to be allowed to cut. “Fuck it,” Louis swore pinning his boyfriend down. “Sorry, Princess,” he spoke softly in Harry’s ear, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before gripping his throat and strangling him till he passed out.

XXX

“Fucking hell, Tommo,” Liam glared at Louis judgementally as he looked over an unconscious Harry who had been placed on the bed. 

“Oh piss off, we’ve both done a lot worse to people,” Louis mumbled defensively as he paced up and down.

“What the hell even was this?” Liam asked. “Did you take your kinky sex shit too far?”

“I wasn’t strangling him for sexual pleasure, you dick,” Louis scoffed. “He wanted to hurt himself again. Kept begging me to let him cut. I told him he could cut me instead. Fucker actually did,” he showed the little on his arm. “Wasn’t expecting him to,” he admitted. “Then he was desperate to cut himself again and we were fighting over the knife. You’ve really taught him how to throw a punch haven’t ya, Payno.”

“So what, your boyfriend threw a punch at you and you retaliated by strangling him till he passed out?” Liam frowned as he continued checking Harry over.

“I didn’t know what else to fucking do,” Louis said defensively. “I couldn’t calm him down and I wasn’t prepared to just hand the knife over and let him slash himself up for fuck sake. Just tell me he’s gonna be alright yeah.”

“Physically he’ll be fine,” Liam confirmed. “A bit of bruising on his neck,” he tutted. “Really campaigning for boyfriend of the year, aren’t ya?”

“Fuck off,” Louis scowled. 

“It’s his emotional state we need to worry about,” Liam sighed. “I could put him on anti-depressants or something. Apart from that I’m not sure what we can do.”

“Talk it over with him later,” Louis said. “That has to be his decision.”

“Alright,” Liam nodded. “He should wake up fairly soon.”

“Ok, it’s probably best if I’m not here,” Louis said reluctantly. “I’ll find Niall and send him up. Maybe one of the girls too. I think he likes having someone around to give off big sister vibes.”

“Tell me what happened, Tommo, what triggered this shit?” Liam asked.

“I was playing piano… he was playing guitar,” Louis shrugged. “Then I got on the bed with him, I was going for his dick and suddenly he freaked. Saying all kinds of weird stuff. Said he felt sick. He couldn’t breathe. Just generally panicking. He stuck his head out the window for a bit then started begging to cut. Then he mentioned how beautiful he thinks I am or whatever and how fucked-up everything is and how he’s crazy for wanting me considering all the shit I do. He knows about the couple in the basement. Knows I’ve cut body parts off and sent them to their son.”

“Has he been down in the basement?” Liam worried.

“If he has his ass is in for a tanning,” Louis claimed and Liam struggled to fight off a scowl. “I don’t know how he knows. I’ll go grab Nialler now. Just look after my boy, yeah.”

XXX

After sending Niall and Perrie upstairs to help Liam comfort Harry when he woke up, Louis dragged Zayn and Nick to the nearest pub so he could drown his sorrows with a couple of shots of whiskey and tequila before nursing a beer. 

“You know, lads, I’ve been bitching to you about my problems for nearly half an hour now and not one of you has said ‘hey, Lou, don’t worry, it’s not your fault, mate’,” Louis complained.

“Mate, it IS your fault,” Nick pointed out. 

“He’s right, you fucked-up, dude,” Zayn agreed. 

“Great, thanks,” Louis snarked. “As my mates aren’t you supposed to be making me feel better?”

“I’m really just here for the drinks,” Zayn claimed.

“I hope to provide comedic commentary regarding your personal issues,” Nick said. 

“Knew I should have waited for Ed and James,” Louis grumbled. “They can always cheer me up unlike you ugly twats.”

“Oi, I’m not ugly,” Zayn retorted. “Grimmy is,” he said.

“Still had more pussy and cock then you’ll ever have,” Nick pointed out.

“Only because you’ll shag anything,” Zayn sneered. “Fortunately, I’m attractive enough to be able to have standards.”

“Whatever, I’m still hot in my own way,” Nick said. “Might not look like a supermodel like you but I’m still good-looking in the right light so piss off. Now, back to Louis and Harry. I don’t think it’s a good idea to put the lad on anti-depressants. Have him keep a mood diary or write in a journal or something.”

“He’s not a teenage girl,” Zayn scoffed. 

“Plenty of grown men do it, not just young girls,” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Harry did used to write poems and song lyrics,” Louis acknowledged. “Maybe writing shit down would help him cope with things. It’s gotta be better than self-harm anyway.”

“If he’s into pain you can always rough him up a bit in the bedroom,” Nick winked.

“Not sure he’s ready for that,” Louis replied sipping at his beer. “I’m pretty sure the progress we’ve made has just taken five-hundred steps back. He might not even want to be my boyfriend after this, nevermind be my sub.”

“If he wants to break up with ya can I ask him out?” Nick dared to ask.

“Try it and I’ll cut off your dick,” Louis warned.

“That threat gets scarier every time you make it,” Nick pretended to yawn.

“Don’t push me, Grimmy, I’m not in the mood,” Louis responded. 

“Yeah, yeah, Harry’s off-limits, I know, I’ll be good,” Nick assured. “But on a serious note, get the kid a tattoo.”

“What?” Louis stared at him blankly.

“A tattoo,” Nick repeated. “Instead of self-harm.”

“That’s stupid,” Louis scoffed.

“Actually, he might have a point,” Zayn chimed in. “Some people do get tattoos as a safe and socially acceptable way to self-harm. It might work for Harry.”

“Yeah, whatever feeling it is he craves, it might be able to be satisfied by a tattoo needle,” Nick added on.

“Plus it’s something the two of you could do together,” Zayn suggested. “You could be all romantic and get couple’s tattoos,” he teased. 

“It’s worth thinking about, mate,” Nick said. “Just talk it over with the pretty little lad. You know… if he hasn’t decided he hates ya.”

“Fuck you,” Louis kicked Nick hard in the shin.

“You’ve already booked the holiday for his birthday haven’t you?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, I’m taking him to Jamaica,” Louis answered.

“Well as it’s all booked, if Harry does dump your cute ass can I come on the holiday with you instead?” Nick smiled sweetly.

“Go on, take him,” Zayn encouraged. “Then leave him there,” he added wickedly. 

XXX

Arriving home, Louis and Zayn dragged a drunken Nick between them, the older men singing loudly and horribly out of tune. As soon as they were over the threshold, they let him drop to the floor, content to leave him flat on his back and singing to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling. They found Liam and Perrie in the living-room and Louis instantly asked how Harry was.

“He’s doing better,” Perrie answered. “Niall’s with him. We thought it best he wasn’t left alone.”

“How was he? What did he say?” Louis asked while Zayn moved to sit beside Liam, pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s neck and reaching between the man’s legs. 

“He apologised a lot,” Liam answered, stretching his neck and spreading his legs to give his boyfriend better access. “Laughed a little saying how crazy he was. Asked where you were.”

“Seemed a bit crushed you weren’t at his bedside,” Perrie said. 

“What about the basement, has he been down there at some point?” Louis looked between the two, ignoring the fact Zayn had his hand down the front of Liam’s jeans. 

“No, um, Niall sort of gave him a few details… oh, Z,” Liam moaned. 

“They’re gonna start fucking right on the couch again aren’t they?” Perrie huffed quickly getting up just as Zayn pushed Liam to lay down and climbed on top of him. “Grimmy, what the hell?” she shrieked as she stumbled upon the drunken man slumped on the floor by the front door. “That’s my umbrella,” she complained in disgust as Nick used it as a dildo.

“Urgh, mate,” Louis shook his head. “Cut that out, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he carefully pulled the umbrella away and chucked it out of reach before heading upstairs along with Perrie. “So, is Harry really ok?”

“As ok as he can be,” Perrie shrugged. “He’s just struggling with the reality of what his boyfriend does for a living. Can’t blame him really.”

“Bloody Niall,” Louis sighed. “He shouldn’t have been giving out details of what does down in the basement.”

“Harry asked him questions, he was just being honest with him,” Perrie defended. “He’s sorry. He feels awful. But this would have happened eventually anyway. Harry can’t ignore who and what you are forever. He’s so sweet and innocent… I think he forgets sometimes just how twisted all of this shit really is. Then every now and then it just hits him and he freaks out. You know it happens with the people who work for you sometimes. Remember we used to have that guy who would wet the bed after murdering someone. And that woman who knitted blankets and jumpers to donate to the homeless shelter every time she was involved in something bad.”

“Oh yeah, Sally, what happened to her?” Louis asked. 

“She couldn’t handle the lifestyle so she knitted a noose and hung herself out in the den,” Perrie answered bluntly. “You and Grimmy were fucking around in Spain at the time. Trying to get in good with that gang run by those twins everyone swears are fucking each other.”

“They were fucking each other,” Louis confirmed. “Grimmy managed to convince them to let him watch them together. They still send him a dirty photo inside a Christmas card every year.”

“Eww,” Perrie wrinkled her nose in disgust. “It’s cool if I stay here tonight, right?”

“Sure,” Louis nodded.

“Great, I’m going to bed,” Perrie headed off to a guest room and Louis continued on up to the top floor.

Standing outside his bedroom door, he gave a gentle knock.

“Princess?” he called softly. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied and Louis stepped inside, offering Harry an apologetic smile. “Lou, I’m so sorry,” Harry sat up in the bed making grabby hands.

“Don’t be silly, you’ve done nothing wrong, darlin’,” Louis joined him on the bed, pulling him into a warm safe hug. He glanced towards Niall who was sat on the floor with a pillow and a sleeping-bag. Obviously the two had been chatting rather than sleeping before Louis had arrived. “Are you feeling better, Princess?” he pulled back to look at him.

“Yeah,” Harry ducked his gaze looking embarrassed.

“What do you wanna do, love?” Louis asked. “Watch T.V, sleep?”

“I am kinda tired,” Harry admitted.

“Alright,” Louis kissed his forehead. “Do you want Niall to spend the night?”

“Please,” Harry replied sheepishly.

“Anything for you, Haz,” Louis said and Harry gave him a small smile before kissing the older man sweetly on the lips. They cuddled up together in the bed, Mr. Fluffy Boots hooked under Harry’s arm. “Night baby,” he kissed his shoulder. “Night Niall.”

“Night, guys,” Niall replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	34. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls...
> 
> (I assume predominantly girls but whatever)
> 
> Here we go again...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 34

Naturally, everybody was keeping a closer eye on Harry, concerned about his mental health. After speaking with Liam and Niall, Harry had politely rejected the idea of taking any kind of medication. He did agree to keep a journal though and had already scribbled down countless thoughts and feelings as well as scratching out some poetry and lyrics.

“Liam?” Harry asked tentatively, interrupting Liam’s impassioned speech about the novel they were discussing for Harry’s home-schooled English Literature class. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead, mate,” Liam encouraged setting down the copy of ‘Great Expectations’, sensing that his student had something serious to say.

“When you got involved with Zayn and Louis and the work they do… how did you cope with it?” Harry wanted to know. “I mean, did you just shrug it all off and accept the fact they do bad things and just join in with it? Did it never bother you or make you question everything about yourself?”

“Right, yeah, ok,” Liam seemed to have been expecting Harry to ask such questions. “I’ve seen a lot of bad shit since I joined the gang. Played a part in my share of bad shit too. This lifestyle, it’s so far removed from the way I grew up. It’s different for Zayn and Louis. They grew up with all of this. But for the rest of us, it isn’t always easy. It can seriously mess with your head sometimes. I was actually in therapy for a while.”

“Did you ever regret it?” Harry wondered. “Did you ever wish you’d just stayed away from Zayn and kept on living your normal life?”

“Thousands of times,” Liam admitted. “If I hadn’t fallen for Zayn, I wouldn’t be doing any of this. I’d have been the guy to run straight to the police and turn everybody in. But Zayn is… Zayn. When I look at him, that’s it. All my beliefs and morals just disappear. It doesn’t matter anymore what’s right or wrong. All that matters is that he looks my way and smiles at me.”

“So falling in love with Zayn, that’s the only reason you joined all this?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “Don’t get me wrong. I really do view Niall and Louis as family now and for the most part I’ve found peace of mind with the work that we do. Some days the guilt and self-disgust hits me like a wrecking ball. But overall I deal with it. Plus it helps that Louis’ pretty good about allowing people to do work that suits them. Some people want to know as little as possible and just drive people from A to B like a delivery service. Some people want to do the more technical stuff, like Zayn does. Though really that’s just because he’s so skilled at it, like the best of the best. Then you have people like Nick. He doesn’t really get his hands dirty per se, but he’s able to establish contacts or gain information by… well, shagging people,” he stated bluntly. “I dabble in a few different areas myself. I do research and I’ll play a role when needed. Like when I set up as the Guidance Counsellor at your old school. Kind of like being a spy. And yeah, sometimes I join in with hurting people. But I’ll only hurt people I believe deserve it. If they’re innocent, I’m not getting involved and Louis understands and respects that. But back last year when we had that baby rapist,” he shook his head in disgust. “I’ve never wanted somebody to suffer so badly. Death was too good for a pervert like him.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a shudder. “I kinda wish I could have thrown a punch or two at him myself. It’s hard to believe people like that exist. That’s a whole different kind of evil. I know Louis isn’t good. But he’s not evil like that. None of you are.”

“You’re right, Louis isn’t good,” Liam acknowledged. “None of us working for him really are I suppose. But we have good in us. I guess Louis’ kind of a sweetheart as far as psycho’s go,” he said making Harry chuckle slightly. “But I have to admit that if it wasn’t for Zayn, this wouldn’t be the life I was leading at all.”

“You must be just as crazy as I am,” Harry said wryly. “I guess you have your own version of Stockholm Syndrome with Zayn.”

“Love makes everybody crazy,” Liam shrugged. “So, I guess the work that Louis does is starting to play on your mind?”

“I just… I know I knew from the beginning that he was a bad guy,” Harry replied. “But I really care about him. Trust me, I didn’t expect to ever feel this way about the man who kidnapped me. I know it’s all crazy, unhealthy and fucked-up but… I still have feelings for him. I can’t pretend that I don’t. And even though I’ve always known that he does bad things to people, it does freak me out sometimes that I’m willingly sharing a bed with a murderer. Maybe I’m even in love with him, I don’t know,” he fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist. “I just don’t understand how someone who is so handsome and makes me feel so safe can do such horrible things. Louis’ a murderer. I know he’s a murderer. Yet I still let him kiss me, touch me. One day I’ll let him fuck me. I’m prepared to let him dominate me. Not just because he wants it, but now that I’ve had a taste of it, I really want it. At least a little. Does that mean I’m a bad person too?”

“There’s good and bad in everybody,” Liam told him wisely. “We’re all guilty of doing bad things sometimes. One bad thing doesn’t wipe out all the good a person has ever done, or all the good they’re capable of. Just as one good action can’t rectify a million bad ones. At the end of the day we’re all just people living out our lives. We both know that Louis isn’t a good person. The harsh reality is that he’s a murderer. He tortures people and he kills them and he doesn’t lose sleep over it. But like I already said, as bad as Louis can be, he has his good points too. As for you, Harry, you’re not perfect, mate. Nobody is. But overall, you’re a good lad. Having feelings for Louis doesn’t change that ok.”

“Ok,” Harry replied. “Does it get any easier?” he asked. “Are you happy with your life and Zayn now? Or do you feel guilty for loving him and being with him?”

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” Liam answered. “Before, when Zayn was still with Gigi, it used to break my heart every single time he left my bed to go back to her. I questioned things a lot. Always wondering why I stayed. I guess a part of me was always waiting for Zayn to come back to me. Now that I have him all to myself, I can’t imagine ever living a normal life without him by my side. And if it was a normal life, if Zayn had grown up with a regular childhood, if neither of us ever met Louis or got involved with any of this… it wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t be the Zayn he is today, the one I fell in love with. It’s not a typical love story by any means. But it is still a love story, our love story. If working for Tommo and being involved in this lifestyle is the price I have to pay to be with the man I love, then I have to pay it. Accepting all of this isn’t easy. I know that. I definitely struggled with it myself. You just have to focus more on the good stuff rather than the bad. Try and think more about the charitable donations Louis makes rather than the people he holds out in the den or down in the basement.”

“He does have some charity stuff coming up later this week,” Harry replied. “He said he’d take me along. I think it’ll be nice to see him doing good things. It might help. I hope so anyway.”

“I’m sure it will,” Liam told him. “Come on, let’s get back to the lesson. Louis’ taking you away for your birthday next week. I want us to finish this module of work before then.”

XXX

Harry hadn’t been sure what to expect when Louis took him along to some of his charitable work commitments. But watching the way little children’s eyes lit up as Louis entered the hospital ward was truly lovely and humbling to see. Obviously, being in a room full of children battling cancer was very upsetting to think about. But Louis was like a ball of sunshine as he walked into the room, greeting them all individually, knowing many of them by name.

“Hello, you’re new here,” Louis observed. “My name’s Louis. What’s yours, little lad?”

“I’m Harry,” the poorly little boy answered shyly.

“Harry, no way,” Louis exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve brought a friend with me today,” he gestured to seventeen-year-old Harry. “His name’s Harry too.”

“Hi,” Harry smiled at the boy who waved back shyly before sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking.

“Louis are you gonna sing the silly song?” a pretty little girl with a beautiful pink bow wrapped around her hairless head asked hopefully.

“Of course I’m gonna sing the silly song,” Louis said looking around at the kids. “Are you all gonna help me?” 

“Yeah!” they cheered and applauded as Louis moved to stand at the little keyboard, Harry watching him curiously from the side-lines as the kids who were well enough to move about gathered around him. He played a simple melody on the keys, leading the children in what was a very silly and nonsensical song. But the children loved it. 

After performing the ‘silly song’, he stopped by the beds of the children who weren’t currently able to move around like the others. He spoke sweetly to them, chatting amicably with a few visiting parents also. He then let one of the children pick a book for him to read. Before doing so, he officially introduced Harry to the children.

“Louis, Louis, is he your boyfriend?” a little girl asked.

“Yeah, he is,” Louis confirmed with a grin.

“He’s pretty,” another girl complimented. “Sit with me, Harry,” she made grabby hands at him so Harry sat down, allowing the girl to climb onto his lap as they focused on Louis who read the book out loud to them, even putting on different voices for the characters.

Once story time was over, Louis presented them all with new story books and crayons, toy cars, dolls and teddy-bears as well as handing out various sweets and treats. The nurses helped hand them out, knowing which children had allergies or special diets. They stayed talking and playing with the children for nearly three hours. Just before they left, Louis was saying goodbye to all the kids and giving them hugs when little Harry shyly offered him a piece of paper.

“Oh wow, good drawing,” Louis exclaimed.

“Thanks,” Harry said, the word muffled by the thumb in his mouth. “That’s you,” he pointed to a stick figure with disproportionately big blue eyes. “And that’s Harry.” Stick figure Harry had incredibly small green eyes and a big scribble of brown curly hair. “You can keep it,” he offered.

“Aww, thanks, little lad,” Louis gave young Harry a hug.

“Will you come back and visit soon?” little Harry asked.

“Sure, I’ll be coming back in a few weeks,” Louis promised. “You be a brave boy and keep fighting for me, yeah?”

“Ok,” little Harry agreed before turning to big Harry and giving him a hug. 

Walking out of the ward, Harry managed to keep it together. But by the time the doors of the elevator closed he broke down crying.

“I know, love,” Louis comforted.

“They’re all so young, so little,” Harry sobbed. “They shouldn’t be battling cancer for fuck sake. It’s not fair.”

“I know, but kids are tough,” Louis said. “They’ve got more spirit and optimism than most adults. And modern medicine is getting there. It’s shit to see them like that, I know. I’m sorry, Haz, I didn’t want to make you upset. I understand if you don’t want to come along next time.”

“No, no, I’ll come again,” Harry insisted. “I just… I wasn’t ready for all that. You’re really good with the kids,” he remarked in surprise. “And they aren’t scared of you at all. They love you.”

“Clearly they have great taste,” Louis boasted. “Come on,” he placed a hand to the small of Harry’s back and guided him through the hospital and out to where their car was parked. “I’ll take you out for a meal. How about Italian?”

“Sounds lovely, thank you,” Harry smiled as Louis held his car door open and helped him into his seat.

As they drove, Harry kept stealing little side glances at Louis. He smiled fondly as he replayed the day’s events and how wonderful Louis had been with those children. He was so sweet with them, so caring and generous. It was difficult to believe that the Louis who brought a little sunshine onto the children’s cancer ward was the same man who tortured and killed countless people. It made Harry think of a story one of the teachers had told them in assembly. He laughed a little. Not just over the story, but over how far removed his life at school felt compared to his life with Louis now.

“What’s on your mind, Princess?” Louis asked curiously.

“Just thinking,” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah, tell me?” Louis prompted.

“Just an old story a teacher told us in assembly once,” Harry replied. “It made me think of you. I don’t remember it all properly. But there’s this guy, an artist, and he wants to do a painting of Jesus and his disciples. So he looks around to find the perfect model for Jesus to begin his painting. Somebody who looks inherently good, like they could be a saviour. He finds the perfect guy, paints him and then starts looking for other models to pose as each of the disciples. The last guy he needs to paint is Judas, the one who betrayed Jesus. He looks around, goes to all the rough bars trying to find somebody with the right look. It takes him a year to find a guy to pose as Judas. Then as the artist is finishing his painting, he looks up and realises his model for Judas is crying. He asks him why. Turns out that Judas is the same guy he chose to be Jesus the year before but his life went to shit afterwards and he ended up in a really bad place. Anyway,” Harry shook his head realising he was rambling. “It just made me think of you.”

“Right, so to you I’m both Jesus and Judas?” Louis asked as he parked the car outside a little Italian restaurant.

“You were an angel today,” Harry said. “So wonderful with those kids. It’s impossible not to be charmed by you. But I’ve seen enough to know how much of a devil you can be.”

“Princess,” Louis sighed. “Trust me. You haven’t seen anywhere even close to just how devilish I can be. Let’s head inside. I know you’re just gonna love the menu.”

XXX

There were just a few days left before Harry’s eighteenth birthday. The idea of going on holiday with Louis was both nerve-wracking and exciting. While Harry was eager to enjoy a holiday with his boyfriend, the prospect of going with the fake passport Zayn had made for him was a scary one. He was genuinely worried security would figure out he was lying and then realise who he really was and that he wasn’t dead after all. The idea that police might get involved and take him away from Louis and lock the man up for kidnapping him was not one Harry ever wanted to be made a reality. He had no idea how he’d cope in the real world without Louis and the others.

Finishing up the homework Liam had set for him, Harry put away the reference books he had been using and left the library. He wasn’t sure where Liam was so he headed up to his and Louis’ room, neatly setting the completed homework atop Louis’ piano. Looking around, he briefly considered watching T.V or playing guitar before abruptly changing his mind and heading to the shower. He stripped off, dropping his clothes on the floor before stepping into the shower cubicle and turning on the spray. He stood under the hose, letting the water warm up his body. Eyes closed, he tipped his head back, letting his face and hair get wet. 

Keeping his eyes shut, he thought about Louis, his cock stirring in interest as he fantasized about the two of them sunbathing on a Jamaican beach together, completely nude. He thought about kissing Louis and sucking the man off. His dick fattened up quickly between his legs and Harry wrapped a hand around himself.

Knowing that it went against Louis’ rules for him to masturbate without permission made the situation feel deliciously naughty. Harry smirked to himself as he stroked his penis to full hardness. He wondered if being on holiday for his birthday would result in him losing his virginity. Surely it would all feel so romantic for them to be away together. Maybe they could make love in their hotel room, the windows open to display a beautiful sunset. 

“Fuck,” Harry groaned softly as he pumped himself almost teasingly. 

Opening his eyes, he picked up the lube Louis kept behind the shower gel, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself and prying his cheeks apart. Tentatively, he circled his rim, slowly easing the tip of his finger into his virgin hole. Closing his eyes again, he imagined it was Louis touching him and exploring the most intimate part of his body. A little precum oozed from his penis at the thought. 

“Louis,” he whined softly, leaning one hand against the cold tile, prodding at his bum hole with the other. “I want you, Sir,” Harry said, trying his best to feel comfortable with the dirty talk rather than just awkward and embarrassed. “Wanna be a good boy for you… want your big fat cock up my pretty little hole… want you to make me take it… want you to own me… make me yours…”

Slowly, he worked a second finger inside himself. Stepping slightly further forwards, he rested his forehead on the cold tile, just above his hand. Still pumping two fingers inside his ass, he pressed his lips to the back of his hand, opening his mouth and swiping out his tongue, pretending to make out with Louis. 

Pulling his mouth away, he reached his free hand back behind himself, spreading his cheeks apart in the hopes of making it easier to introduce a third finger to his tight heat. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but he was managing to force it in. His breath came out in short pants, the water still cascading down his body as he worked on stretching his hole. His goal was to fit four of his own fingers inside of himself. If he could do that, maybe the prospect of one day being fisted wouldn’t seem so scary. But it honestly didn’t feel like a fourth finger was even a possibly, the three he had was a struggle that barely seemed to fit. 

“Mmm,” he moaned softly, spreading his legs wider and squatting just a little, testing to see if the difference in position would help with fingering his hairless hole. He also brought his other hand to wrap around his neglected cock, his erection jumping happily at the contact.

“Well, well, someone’s being a naughty little sub,” Louis commented with a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh shit,” Harry swore knowing he had been caught red-handed.

He stood still, cock still hard between his legs, three fingers up his own arse, shower water beating down upon his flushed skin as he looked to Louis, heart hammering as he wondered what might happen next. 

“Turn the shower off and take your fingers out your bum… slowly,” Louis instructed. 

Harry did as he was told, more aware of his butt-hole than he’d possibly even been before. He listened obediently as Louis requested that he kneel, right there on the shower floor. Without the warm water splashing down, he quickly became cold, his nipples stiffening up and his cock shrinking down.

“Tell me, Harold, are you allowed to masturbate without my permission?” Louis asked, arms folded over his chest and one leg crossed over the other as he leaned coolly against the wall staring down at the naked boy on his knees. 

“No, Sir,” Harry answered feeling deeply embarrassed by the situation.

“That’s what I thought,” Louis stated. “So can you explain to me what I walked in?”

“Um,” Harry faltered, unsure what his Dom wanted him to say. “I was taking a shower, Sir.”

“I see,” Louis responded. “And were you merely washing yourself when I entered the room?”

“Um, no, Sir,” Harry answered honestly.

“So what were you doing exactly?” Louis interrogated.

“I, um, I was fingering myself and jerking off,” Harry admitted. “Sir,” he added quickly knowing some kind of punishment must be coming his way and hoping Louis wouldn’t drag things out for too much longer.

“Otherwise known as?” Louis prompted.

“I was masturbating without permission,” Harry kept his gaze on the floor, feeling incredibly small. He was still nervous about the whole punishment aspect of their relationship. But kneeling on the floor naked while Louis stood above him fully clothed certainly helped Harry feel submissive. “I broke a rule and you need to punish me. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You will be,” Louis clucked his tongue. “Follow me, on your hands and knees.”

Blushing furiously, Harry crawled behind Louis, following his Dom into the main part of their bedroom. He made Harry wait on his knees by the piano stool. Louis unlocked the little black door and disappeared into the room for half a minute before stepping back out. Walking over to Harry, he gestured for him to stand then bent him chest-down over the piano.

“Show me your needy little hole,” Louis requested with a light spank to Harry’s rear.

“Um, yes, Sir,” Harry reached his hands back to reveal his fluttering opening. 

“Such a pretty thing,” Louis complimented before spitting over it, Harry gasping in shock, his body jumping involuntarily. “Very greedy though. Obviously desperate to be filled. I think it would be appropriate if I plug you up, don’t you?”

“Um…?” Harry wasn’t sure.

“Think you can handle this in your sweet little boy-pussy?” Louis held the butt-plug in front of Harry so he could see the size.

“Green, Sir,” Harry said. The plug Louis had selected wasn’t particularly big. Not even as large as his baby finger. He’d definitely be able to take that in his bum. Or his… what did Louis call it? His sweet little boy-pussy? That was… unexpected. “Oh,” he gasped as Louis lubed up the plug and pushed it into his body.

“Lovely,” Louis cooed as he tapped at the base of the toy nestled between the sub’s cheeks. “Now, we’re not done yet. Wait right there,” he stepped away before quickly returning with Harry’s hairbrush which he placed on the piano stool, bristles facing upwards. “Sit down,” he instructed pointing to the hairbrush.

“I… I don’t understand, Sir,” Harry said meekly staring at his hairbrush. His very prickly hairbrush.

“You’re being punished, love,” Louis reminded him. “You’re going to sit down right here,” he pointed. “Those bristles might be uncomfortable on your pretty cock and balls, especially with a plug stuck up your fuck-hole as well. But you should have thought about that before you decided to masturbate. Now sit.”

“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Harry carefully sat down, trying to keep his weight off the hairbrush as best as he could.

“Good boy,” Louis approved spinning the stool around so Harry was facing the piano keys. “Colour?”

“Green, Sir,” Harry answered, thighs already burning from the effort of not setting his full weight on the brush.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Louis said before moving to sit on Harry’s lap, thereby forcing his weight down onto the hairbrush so his poor cock, balls and ass felt the full weight of the punishment. “Hope you’re comfortable, Harry,” he smirked before dancing his fingers across the piano keys.

Harry glared at the back of the older man’s head before dropping his forehead to rest between Louis’ shoulder blades, breathing through the discomfort of sitting on the upturned hairbrush with the butt-plug inside him. He entertained himself with the idea of their positions being reversed and Louis taking a punishment. He barely managed to contain a laugh at the thought. In a way, it would be so satisfying to give Louis a taste of his own medicine and get a little bit of revenge on the man. Of course, the likelihood of Harry being able to dominate Louis at all was just laughable. Harry suspected Louis would rather shoot him in the head than submit to Harry for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Do you like it?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	35. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> So yeah, this chapter is a bit shorter than most of the others...
> 
> Um, I've never been to Jamaica, I know nothing about the culture or anything, please don't take offence to anything, we're not all privileged enough to have travelled to various parts of the world and explored different places, some of us have never been on a plane ok (some of us being me)
> 
> Different country equals another shift in tone...
> 
> Enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 35

His heart was hammering, his palms were sweating and he could feel his eye twitching. But Harry, or ‘Marcel Cox’ as his fake passport read, passed through the airport with no trouble and sat beside his boyfriend on the plane sipping at a glass of orange juice while Louis tipped back some champagne. 

Finally, they arrived in Jamaica, Harry turning his head in every direction, eyes eager to take in absolutely everything as they were driven to their hotel. They checked in and Louis carried their bags as he lead Harry up to their hotel suite. 

“Wow,” Harry sighed gazing around at the room. He stepped out onto the balcony, finding the view from their window to be absolutely breath-taking. “Can we live here forever?”

“You like it then, Princess?” Louis asked stepping up behind him, leaning up a little to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the youngers waist. 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry gushed. “I feel like a Princess standing on the balcony of her castle. Thank you so much for bringing me here. This is just… just… this is everything. Honestly, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the only one you’ve ever had,” Louis pointed out.

“And that’s why you’re the best,” Harry grinned still gazing out at the luxurious view below them. The golden beach, the emerald leaves, the sapphire sky and azure sea… everything was so wondrously abundant with colour. It didn’t just feel like a hotel in a different country to Harry. It felt like his own little fairy-tale in a whole new world. “I’ve never seen water so blue.”

“Don’t think I’ve seen you so happy,” Louis commented. “It’s nice to see.”

“Seriously,” Harry pressed a firm kiss to Louis’ mouth. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem, baby,” Louis grinned letting his hands fall to Harry’s waist and pulling him close against him. “So, what do you want to do first? Rest a bit? Unpack? Play pranks on room service? Go for something to eat? Explore?”

“We’re not playing pranks on room service,” Harry said in a slightly admonishing tone. “Be respectful to the hotel staff please. I really want to explore but I need to shower and change first. I feel all… airplane.”

“Alright, we’ll shower together,” Louis replied, already moving his hands up to remove Harry’s t-shirt. “Can’t have a naughty boy like you masturbating without permission again, can I?” he teased nibbling on Harry’s earlobe.

“That tickles,” Harry laughed. “And I think you’ll find good Sir that I can be a very… very good boy for you. You just need to treat me right,” he loosened his own trousers and stepped out of them, stripping off his shoes, socks and boxers too. “Pervert,” he told Louis seeing his boyfriend’s eyes admiring his cock.

“Yep,” Louis agreed proudly, popping the ‘p’.

Turning on his heel, Harry made his way to the bathroom, deliberately wiggling his hips as he went, enticing Louis with his naked arse. He’d barely stepped into the shower before Louis, now naked, was stepping in with him, gripping at his hips and biting into his shoulder before kissing up along his neck.

“Lou, you’re gonna get me hard,” Harry complained as he turned the shower on.

“That’s the plan,” Louis grunted, teasing his fingers up and down Harry’s torso before taking the boy’s cock in his hand. “Such a pretty dick,” he complimented kissing his neck, shower water moistening his lips. “Gonna make you cum so hard, Princess,” he warned. “So pretty for me,” he cooed in Harry’s ear, stroking him with one hand and cupping his hairless balls with the other before dragging a finger along his crack. “You gonna let me finger you, babe?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry braced his forehead against the cold tile and pulled his butt-cheeks apart, offering his hairless hole to his Dom.

“Good boy,” Louis praised dropping kisses down the knots of his spine as he circled Harry’s rim before slowly pushing the tip of his finger in. “So tight,” he commented, “and so pretty. Wish you could see your greedy little hole clenching around my finger. Bet you wish it was my cock, don’t you? Splitting you open and fucking wrecking you.”

With two of Louis’ fingers in his bum, Harry came. Eyes closed, he leaned back against his Dom, smiling in a slight daze as he received gentle whispers of praise, the warm water beating down on his skin to wash him clean. Once he’d recovered enough, he turned and carefully moved to his knees, hands settling on Louis’ lip, the man’s hard dick in front of his face.

“May I?” Harry asked sweetly, mostly out of the spray of shower water while Louis was mostly in it.

“May you what?” Louis prompted with a quirked brow in a smirk.

“May I suck your cock, Sir?” Harry felt the colour in his cheeks as he asked. He also saw the glint in Louis’ eye and the way his dick bobbed at his request. The man really did enjoy his embarrassment for some reason.

“You may,” Louis agreed smugly, maintaining eye-contact as Harry took him in his mouth, his skill far greater than it had been previously. “That’s it… perfect… my pretty little sub with a mouth full of cock.”

Harry performed the blow-job to the best of his ability. He wasn’t able to deep-throat yet but he hoped it was a skill he could pick up over time. He’d heard from some of the girls that it was easier and more pleasant with a flavoured lube but he hadn’t gotten around to exploring that with Louis just yet. 

“Colour, babe?” Louis checked after thrusting his hips a little too wildly and making Harry gag and splutter.

“Green,” Harry blinked up at him coyly, holding the man’s dick and licking teasingly at the end.

“Oi, quit being such a tease,” Louis reprimanded, hitting Harry’s face with his cock. “Suck,” he ordered and Harry obediently enveloped Louis’ manhood back in his warm wet mouth. 

After spitting out his boyfriend’s spunk and watching it circle the drain, Harry stood up and they both washed their hair before scrubbing each other down with shower-gel. Harry admired the ink-work on Louis’ skin and took longer than necessary cleaning his magnificent plump bum. 

“I suspect somebody might be into a little ass-worship,” Louis theorised looking amused.

“Um, maybe,” Harry shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure. But if ass-worship literally just meant worshipping Louis’ ass then yes, definitely. 

After drying off and re-dressing in shorts and shirts, they left the hotel and headed outdoors to enjoy the Jamaican weather. Hand-in-hand, Harry kept stealing glances at Louis’ exposed chest and torso. His shirt was left open, showing off the sun-kissed skin he naturally had all year round. Harry wore a baggier shirt with bright colours and an explosion of patterns, the top few buttons undone, his chest seeming strikingly pale in comparison to Louis’ golden complexion. 

They wandered around aimlessly, chatting amicably and making plans to further explore some of the different things they were seeing. Naturally, they ended up wandering along the beach, walking close to the sea, the water licking over their feet. 

XXX

Back in their hotel suite, they began the task of unpacking and Louis ordered them some food along with strawberries and champagne. Filling two glasses, Louis handed one to his boyfriend and they clinked them together before taking a sip. Reaching for a strawberry, Louis held the luscious red fruit to Harry’s lips, watching him suck on it like a lollipop before taking a bite and letting out a small moan. Louis watched him swallow the fruit before he leaned in and kissed him senseless. He then stepped away before he could succumb to the temptation to throw Harry down on the bed and give him a good dicking. 

They stood on the balcony together, drinking their champagne and admiring the glorious sunset, occasionally stepping back inside to pick at a strawberry or some of the delicious variety of Caribbean food. 

As they headed to bed, both in just their underpants, Harry dared to let his hands explore Louis’ bottom, squeezing at his cheeks.

“Enjoying yourself, Princess?” Louis asked.

“I do have a lot of appreciation for your bum,” Harry said. “I don’t think I’ve really demonstrated that enough.”

Louis chuckled slightly before kicking the covers down to the bottom of the bed and taking off his boxers. Laying stomach-down, he gave Harry a smile and flicked his head in the direction of his bare bum, a non-verbal sign for Harry to go ahead and enjoy himself. Not caring how eager he appeared, Harry instantly settled himself between Louis’ legs. He let his hands travel from Louis’ knee-pits up to the backs of his thighs, resting just under the curve of the meat of his arse. He simply admired his boyfriend’s perfect round butt for a while before pressing his lips to a fat cheek. He felt a little silly for doing so, but not enough to make him want to stop. He pressed a kiss to the other cheek, his hands inching up higher to grope his boyfriend and massage the globes of his ass, dropping little kisses every now and then.

Feeling bolder, he pried Louis’ cheeks apart, getting a good look at his boyfriend’s hole. He darted his tongue out to lick at his lower-lip, mentally preparing himself to place his mouth on that special part of Louis. While still a virgin and very much a beginner in regard to BDSM, Harry wasn’t completely unaware of all things sex-related even though he had no experience with most of it. He knew about rimming, or eating ass, in theory at least. It was an act he’d always been curious about and fully anticipated engaging in whenever he had a boyfriend.

Well, he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend with a beautiful ass that was surely designed for the sole purpose of being eaten out. Placing his tongue and mouth over Louis’ asshole was surely an honour. 

Dipping his head down, Harry lowered his mouth onto Louis, swiping his tongue out and truly tasting his older boyfriend in a way he never had before. As soon as he had that first lick, he was instantly addicted. Fingers squeezing the flesh of Louis’ lovely bum, Harry dove his tongue in, licking and lapping at him desperately. He felt Louis’ hole fluttering, opening up for him and that made Harry even hungrier for him. He slurped at him urgently, making Louis’ crack messy with saliva. Harry could only imagine how the pair of them looked right now. He sincerely hoped his Dom was enjoying it as intensely as he was. It was quite easily Harry’s new favourite thing to do. The taste, the smell, even the humiliation of how frantic he was to kiss Louis’ ass, it all turned Harry on more than anything else in his life ever had. He wanted to kiss Louis’ ass forever. Eat him out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. His hips snapped downwards, dry-humping the mattress as he shoved his face deep into Louis’ butt, his tongue properly dipping into Louis’ little hole and his nose inhaling a scent that few would ever be close enough to know.

“That’s enough,” Louis growled suddenly, gripping a fistful of Harry’s curls and forcing him away. “Think you need reminding of your place,” he said guiding Harry onto his back and then straddling him.

At first, Harry wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Then his green eyes widened excitedly as Louis sat on his face. He jabbed his tongue out, exploring Louis’ rim once more, enjoying the way Louis practically fucked his face with his asshole. This position was even more humiliating. There was nothing Harry could do but take it, almost suffocating under Louis’ shapely rear as he was treated to that unique taste. Not that he cared. Surely it would be a splendid way to die. He found himself whining every time Louis pulled up a little to grant him the opportunity to breathe. But somehow, it made it more exciting each time Louis sat back on his face, granting him the privilege of eating his asshole, the taste of Louis sweeter on Harry’s tongue each time. 

“Fuck, you kinky little bitch,” Louis laughed moving off of Harry’s face as the sub came untouched from licking his Dom’s asshole.

XXX

“Louis?” Harry asked a while later as they were cuddled up under the covers.

“Hmm?” Louis grunted sleepily.

“You liked that too didn’t you?” Harry asked. “I mean… you were ‘green’ right?”

“Of course I was,” the smile and the fond was evident in Louis’ voice. “You’re too cute,” he squeezed Harry in his arms, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> We're not finished in Jamaica yet...
> 
> I hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe...
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter...
> 
> Still in Jamaica (which I still know nothing about)...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 36

In the morning, the couple had breakfast brought to their room. Just a selection of various fruits and some fresh juice. Giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, Louis briefly excused himself to the balcony to make a call back home and check with Niall how things were going. Stretching out on the bed, Harry reached for his journal, grinning fondly as he made a new entry and detailed the delight of eating Louis’ arse the previous night.

Dressed and covered in sun lotion with shades covering their eyes, Harry and Louis set off to explore the sites around them. They bought a couple of disposable cameras from the hotel lobby, Harry in particular enjoying himself as he captured a variety of shots. Images of the beautiful landscapes and general Jamaican life happening around them as well as snaps of Louis looking almost unbearably handsome against the backdrop that was Jamaica.

Coming up to lunch time, they found themselves walking through the market of the town their hotel was in. Louis watched on fondly as Harry interacted with the locals and took in the fantastic culture. He even joined in with a few men and women who were dancing along to the beat of steel drums being played in the middle of the market. Louis made sure to capture the moment with the camera. The big smile had become a permanent fixture on Harry’s handsome face as the couple continued walking along, perusing the different market stalls and sampling a variety of street foods. 

Naturally, Harry left the market the proud owner of some authentic Jamaican jewellery pieces and a few colourful shirts. They returned to the hotel for a short while and changed into swimming trunks. They rubbed another layer of sun cream onto each other before walking down to the beach, Harry grabbing Louis’ hand and laughing happily as he led his boyfriend into the beautiful cerulean sea, one of his new necklaces decorating his throat. 

After spending a long time in the sea, Louis led Harry back to the sand where they lazed for a while, drying off in the sun. They exchanged numerous kisses, Harry trailing his fingers over Louis’ tattoos and doing his best to not feel self-conscious about the scars on his arm and thighs. Though none of the scars were still an angry red colour. They had faded somewhat, only noticeable if one knew where to look.

“How do you feel about tattoos?” Louis asked.

“I like them,” Harry responded. “Especially this,” he pressed a kiss to the 28 on Louis’ fingers. “I think they’re really sexy on you and I like that you have a story for how and why you got each one.”

“Not what I meant, love,” Louis said. “How do you feel about getting a tattoo yourself?”

“Oh… um, I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about it. Would tattoos even suit me?”

“Definitely,” Louis claimed, dancing his fingers down the valley of Harry’s chest. “You’d look hot with some ink… maybe something here,” he pressed a kiss to Harry’s belly, above his navel. “Or here,” he licked a stripe over Harry’s hipbone. “Up here,” he kissed his way across Harry’s clavicle. “And it might help you, you know.”

“With what?” Harry wondered.

“The self-harm,” Louis replied gently, tracing his fingers down Harry’s ribs. “You get a bit of pain with the tattoo, but not in a dangerous way. You don’t have to of course. It was just an idea. But you’re turning eighteen tomorrow. I’m sure we can find a tattoo parlour down here somewhere and get you a tattoo as a birthday present.”

“Maybe,” Harry mused. “I guess I could test the waters with a little one. On my wrist or ankle or something. I wouldn’t know what to get though.”

“Well I’m happy to put in ‘Property of Louis Tomlinson’ as a suggestion,” Louis smirked.

“No way,” Harry laughed. 

XXX

Trailing back to their hotel suite, covered in sand, Louis continued to recommend tattoo ideas to Harry, each new suggestion more ridiculous than the previous one. Harry released a snort of laughter over the suggestion of an ejaculating jellyfish just as they entered their suite. Peeling off their swimming trunks, they stumbled their way to the bathroom and climbed into the hot tub. 

They enjoyed themselves, kissing and groping one another, Harry straddling Louis’ lap and grinding down against him. He giggled as Louis planted kisses down his throat before sucking at his nipples. Suddenly, the prospect of losing his virginity in a hot tub seemed incredibly appealing. But then Louis was coaxing him out of the water and patting him dry with a towel so they could dress and head out to a local restaurant for dinner. 

“Everything sounds so good,” Harry commented as he scanned his eyes over the menu. “I don’t know what to have.”

“There’s a ‘Big Plate Share Platter Special’,” Louis pointed out. “Seems to include small portions of most of the dishes. Wanna share that?”

“Bit expensive,” Harry winced checking the price.

“Oh Harold,” Louis shook his head fondly. “Do I really need to remind you that I’m ridiculously wealthy? Seriously, babe, I’m like… totally richer than… Simon Cowell. And a lot better looking if I do say so myself.”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed. “Ok, let’s get the share platter.”

They placed their order, Louis also selecting two cocktails and a fish bowl from the drinks menu. He smiled at Harry as the curly-haired teen took a sip from his Pina Colada, tucking the little umbrella from his drink behind his ear. Wrapping his lips around his own straw, Louis gulped down a generous amount of his Bob Marley cocktail. The couple chatted amicably as they waited for their meal, talking over some more serious suggestions about tattoo possibilities for Harry. 

“I think I’d quite like something for Gemma and my parents,” Harry mused. “A little tribute. What do you think?”

“I’m sure they’d really love that,” Louis replied just as their ‘Big Plate Share Platter Special’ was brought out. “Thank you,” Louis said appreciatively handing the waiter a very generous tip. “This looks incredible. Tuck in, Princess.”

“Mmm,” Harry moaned appreciatively. “This is delicious,” he claimed taking a bite of some kind of seafood before offering a forkful to Louis. 

“Babe, you gotta try this,” Louis insisted feeding him some fried plantain. “Ah yes, jerk chicken,” Louis grinned. “I’ve had it before but I bet it tastes even better here in Jamaica. Mmm, that’s banging.”

“You should send a picture of all this to Niall, make him really jealous,” Harry giggled.

Louis’ blue eyes sparkled with mischief before he did just that. He took a shot of the large food platter before getting another one with his arm wrapped around Harry as they both chewed on some jerk chicken before opening their mouths so Niall would clearly see it.

“We’re so childish,” Harry laughed as Louis sent the photos through. 

Finishing off their cocktails, they each took a straw into their mouths and drank as much from their shared fish bowl as possible. Harry had to stop drinking before Louis, knowing that if he forced himself to drink any more so quickly he would be sick. As it was, the alcohol was starting to make him feel a little dizzy. He carefully chewed down some more food, leaving Louis to finish off the fish bowl. 

“Fancy anything for dessert, love?” Louis asked once they’d eaten as much as possible from their shared food platter. 

“Damn, I don’t know if I can,” Harry let a hand rest on his full stomach. “Maybe just the fruit platter?”

A short while later, Louis was relishing a bowl of ice-cream while Harry enjoyed sliced banana, mango and watermelon. He ran a finger absentmindedly over the edge of the watermelon wedge, Louis following the action with his eyes, having to clench his legs together as his cock fattened up.

“Haz, if you keep fingering that watermelon like that I’m gonna have to take you to the hotel and fuck you immediately,” Louis warned. 

“Um…” Harry blushed, his finger faltering on the piece of fruit momentarily before he deliberately dragged his finger back and forth, gazing at Louis with hooded eyes as he did so, practically begging him to follow through with his threat. “Please?” Harry asked, voice tinged with nerves and arousal. 

“Fuck,” Louis swore biting down on his knuckle before snatching the wedge of watermelon away from Harry, tearing a chunk out of it with his teeth then standing up and pulling Harry from his seat and kissing him possessively. After placing down more than enough money to cover the bill, Louis let his hand rest on the back of Harry’s neck and guided his boyfriend out of the restaurant. They speedily walked towards their hotel, making frequent stops so Louis could press Harry up against trees and walls to snog him senseless. “Are you sure you want to?” Louis rasped out once they were back in their hotel suite, Louis pressing Harry up against the door, dipping a hand under the waistband of his trousers to palm at his cock while he suckled the boy’s neck.

“I… I…” Harry stuttered out.

“Look at me, baby,” Louis cupped Harry’s face in his hands, studying him with a serious expression. “I need you to be sure and I need you to use your words. Do you want to have sex with me tonight?”

“Um…” Harry hesitated and Louis took a few steps back, gripping at the bulge between his legs. “Let me… let me eat your ass again… please?” he asked. “And I can suck you off too,” he offered. “I’ll make you feel really good, Lou, I promise.”

“Fuck. Come on then,” Louis agreed stepping back towards Harry and tugging his clothes off. “Undress me, love,” he requested once Harry was nude. “Good boy,” he praised gripping the back of his head and kissing him possessively. “On your knees,” he directed and Harry sank down obediently. “Kiss my dick,” he instructed softly and Harry happily did so, smiling up at Louis afterwards. “Now kiss my balls… that’s it… now lick them… don’t be shy, Princess, get them nice and wet… go on,” he encouraged. “Really get in there… that’s it,” he praised stroking Harry’s curls. “Such a dirty boy… look at you, on your knees for me, licking desperately at my balls… now kiss my dick again… good boy. Wait right there,” he commanded before sauntering away and lounging comfortably on the sofa. He placed a cushion on the floor before leaning back and spreading his legs wide, exposing all of himself to Harry. “Here, crawl,” Louis instructed. 

Swallowing thickly, Harry crawled over to the sofa, kneeling on the cushion and awaiting his Dom’s next command. His eyes swept over the older man, drinking in the sight of his tanned skin, covered in tattoos. He greatly appreciated his toned chest along with his big cock and hairy balls. But it was that sweet puckered entrance Harry was really enamoured with. His mouth actually filled with saliva as he gazed hungrily at Louis’ asshole, desperate to plunge his tongue in there again. 

“Don’t play coy now, Princess,” Louis told him. “I already know you’re a dirty little boy who loves eating my ass. Don’t hold back. Show me how desperate for it you are and don’t neglect my cock and balls. When I’m ready, I’m gonna paint your pretty face with my cum,” he told him. “And you’re gonna thank me for it, aren’t you, Harold?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed and Louis smirked.

“Tongue out,” Louis ordered and Harry instantly obeyed. “Wait… wait…” he said teasingly as he gripped Harry’s head, pulling his face close so he was centimetres from Louis’ butt-hole. “Wait…” his tone was highly amused as Harry whimpered impatiently, Louis’ sweet hole so close but so far. The scent was filling his nostrils in such a way Harry could practically taste him already, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to bury his tongue deep inside Louis. If he wasn’t treated to it soon he sincerely believed he might just die. “Wait…” Louis repeated, taking his cock in hand and dragging the tip over Harry’s tongue, granting him a small offering of pre-cum before letting the appendage slap back against his stomach. “Go,” Louis permitted releasing his hold on the boy’s head.

Instantly, Harry dove right in, swiping his tongue over Louis’ rim, spreading his plump cheeks apart with his hands and moaning softly as he opened his mouth, shamelessly making-out with Louis’ asshole. His own cock jumped as he successfully pulled a grunt from his boyfriend. Louis’ pants and moans encouraged him to lick deeper and with greater urgency. From his position of kneeling on the floor while Louis was spread out on the sofa, not only did Harry feel more submissive but he was also treated to Louis’ heavy balls practically resting on his face. He was sure he must look a right state, slutty and wanton as he desperately kissed Louis’ ass as though his life depended on it. Harry barely allowed himself time to pull away for breath before he fixed his attention to Louis’ hairy balls, kissing and sucking at the sac, the salty taste of Louis’ sweat assaulting his tongue. Harry imagined that he looked like some kind of wild starving animal as he slobbered all over his Dom, diving down to taste Louis’ delicious ass again before kissing up his balls and the shaft of his cock to give him head. 

“Love your dirty mouth,” Louis grunted, rutting his hips a little as Harry sucked on his cock. “Fuck, gonna cum, babe,” he warned and Harry pulled back, closing his eyes and mouth as Louis splattered his release over his face.

“Thank you for cumming on my face, Sir,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome,” Louis smirked as he swiped a finger through the cum on Harry’s cheek and pushed it into the subs mouth, watching him suck it clean. “Rest your head back here,” Louis indicated to the edge of the sofa. “I’m gonna sit on your face.”

Harry moved eagerly, heart thumping excitedly as Louis straddled his face, lowering his quivering hole over his waiting mouth. Once again, Harry licked, kissed and sucked at Louis’ rim, his boyfriend’s tiny pucker tasting better than anything they’d had at the restaurant. 

“Touch yourself,” Louis rasped out as he wiggled his hips, thrusting his butt all over Harry’s face. “If you don’t cum in the next minute I’m gonna take you out on the balcony and you’ll masturbate out there with my fingers in your ass no matter who can see you.”

Harry’s dick twitched and he licked his tongue deeper into Louis’ hole as he tugged at the leaking cock between his legs. He wasn’t sure if Louis was serious about taking him out on the balcony. Though his cock undoubtedly stirred in interest at the idea, he didn’t know if it was something he could handle being made a reality. For tonight at least, he didn’t need to find out as it was incredibly easy to cum with Louis Tomlinson sitting on his face. 

XXX

“Happy Birthday, Princess,” Louis whispered softly in Harry’s ear as they woke up in bed together the following morning. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. 

“What do you want to do today?” Louis asked him.

“Stay in bed and eat your ass forever and ever,” Harry suggested and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Got yourself a new addiction I reckon,” Louis teased playfully. “Can’t blame you though. My bum is pretty phenomenal. But maybe you wanna do some of the tourist attractions round here? Hire some jet-skis? Do a bungee jump? See about getting you a tattoo? Relax on the beach?”

“I guess we should make the most of Jamaica while we’re here,” Harry replied. “I can’t go in the sea if I get a tattoo though. Maybe a tattoo can wait until we’re back home. Riding a jet-ski sounds fun though. But I really would love to get a taste of your ass first. It is my birthday after all.”

“Bloody hell,” Louis laughed. “I’ve created a little ass-eating monster. Grimmy would be so proud. Jealous too.”

“Forget about Nick,” Harry tutted. “Are you gonna let the birthday boy kiss your ass or not?”

“Maybe,” Louis responded mischievously as an idea formed in his head. “Depends how much you really want it I suppose,” he winked before getting out of the bed and heading to the shower.

Pushing the covers aside, Harry followed after him. While Louis allowed Harry to join him under the spray of the water, he didn’t permit anything more than a few little kisses. Stepping out and drying off, Louis pulled on a pair of long shorts (no underwear) along with a slightly loose tank top. Seeing Harry pick out clothes, Louis shook his head at him.

“I want you naked,” Louis stated moving to the dining table and moving the chairs out of the way. Pushing his shorts down the swell of his bum, he leaned over the table, presenting his ass to Harry. “If you want it,” Louis said. “Come and get it. But I’ll be calling room service so when they come in to deliver our breakfast they will see you on your knees with your tongue up my ass. And you know they’ll just have to go and tell everybody else who works here about it. They’ll all know it’s you too. Your green eyes, curly hair. Every time we walk through the hotel the employees will be looking at you, judging you, knowing that you’re the little submissive slut who gets on his knees to eat ass. Think you can handle that, Princess?”

“Nobody here knows me, I don’t care,” Harry claimed getting into position and pushing his face into Louis’ backside.

“Someone’s brave now they’re eighteen,” Louis taunted playfully before stretching out for the hotel phone to put in the room service request. 

With Harry’s tongue deep in Louis’ ass, a knock sounded at the door. For the briefest second, Harry paused, but then he redoubled his efforts, moaning obscenely as he slurped at Louis’ hole, saliva dribbling down his own chin.

“Come in!” Louis called standing upright as Harry kneeled behind him greedily eating his ass. “Ah, thank you,” Louis managed to keep a natural speaking tone, as though it were perfectly commonplace to have an attractive eighteen-year-old twink eating your ass in front of a stranger. “Just place it down on the table,” he requested. “Thank you very much,” he smiled. “Don’t be rude, Marcel, thank the gentleman,” Louis chided using his boyfriend’s fake passport name.

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry gasped out pulling away from Louis and giving the staff member a full view of his blushing face and naked body before he openly resumed sucking on Louis’ rim.

“Here, for your trouble my good man,” Louis handed over a generous sum of money.

“Was that ok?” Harry asked shyly once Louis finally forced the birthday boy’s mouth away from his ass.

“Fantastic, babe, you’re a natural little ass-eater,” Louis complimented.

“Thanks, but not what I meant,” Harry replied. “Isn’t it a bit inappropriate to do Dom/sub stuff in front of other people? Like, shouldn’t we take into consideration whether or not we’re making hotel staff uncomfortable by including them in the whole humiliation thing?”

“It’s kind of a grey area and a bit of a risky move I guess,” Louis shrugged. “Most Doms and subs are strictly against involving unwitting members of the public in their sex life. I get that point of view to be fair. But this is a hotel. Employees in such establishments see all kinds of shit. I guarantee that man has seen people doing a lot worse. Doubt he’s ever witnessed something quite so hot though,” he winked. “And the guy was definitely sporting a boner when he left. Something about you turns guys on whether they’re gay or not. But we don’t have to do anything like this again if it makes you uncomfortable though.”

“I’m fine, just worried how that guy felt about it,” Harry said.

“Trust me, I gave him enough money for him to be completely fine,” Louis stated. “If he really had a problem with it, he wouldn’t have accepted the money and he’d have gone to complain to the manager and we’d have already been kicked out.”

“I guess,” Harry agreed.

XXX

Walking through the hotel, Harry couldn’t help but feel as though staff members were looking at him, judging him for what he had been caught doing in the hotel suite. He could have been imagining it, he truly wasn’t sure. But the humiliation of it all made his tummy flutter pleasantly, like the waves of the sea licking the sandy shore. As they walked along the beach, Louis’ hand resting on his lower back, just above the curve of his bum, Harry thought about the night before.

They’d nearly had sex. Sort of. The intention had been there on Louis’ part at least but Harry had been just a little too hesitant to go through with it. He wasn’t entirely sure what held him back. Not that he could truly regret it because he had been lucky enough to eat Louis out again, something that had fast become his favourite thing to do. But it was a new day and Harry was eighteen now. Things just felt different. Perhaps they could have sex that night, as a birthday gift. That sounded deliriously romantic in Harry’s mind, crazy as it was in there.

Further down the beach, Louis paid for them to rent a couple of jet-ski’s for a little while. They were given life jackets and a brief training session on how to use them. They were also warned not to go out too far and assured that trained lifeguards were circling the perimeter on jet-ski’s just in case.

Riding the jet-ski’s turned out to be a lot of fun. At least for the first five minutes or so. But after falling into the sea and having to be rescued by a protective Louis and a lifeguard Harry found he didn’t enjoy it quite so much.

They walked further down the beach, purchasing ice-cream cones from a beach-side shop before having a go at some games set up for the tourists and locals to win prizes. It took several attempts, but eventually, Harry was the proud owner of a new teddy-bear with blue and pink zig-zag stripes and a sparkly glimmer throughout.

“Now Mr. Fluffy Boots can have a girlfriend,” Harry grinned. “I’m naming her Miss Olivia.” 

The couple found a lovely spot for lunch and enjoyed themselves at a few different tourist attractions before heading back to the hotel. Once again, Harry felt his skin tingle, sure that hotel staff were shooting him knowing smirks. Arriving in their suite, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind, pressing kisses to his neck before telling him to sit on the sofa while he got his presents out of one of the suitcases.

“Oh Lou, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Harry said. “Bringing me to Jamaica was more than enough.”

“Don’t care,” Louis replied. “Turning eighteen is a big deal, Princess. And I like to spoil my good boy. You’re so well behaved. You deserve it.”

“I’m not that well behaved,” Harry blushed. “You’ve had to punish me.”

“Only twice,” Louis pointed out. “And one of them was the no masturbating without permission rule. That’s a tough one to obey. It might even be impossible. Give yourself more credit, babe. You’ve been doing amazingly well with the whole sub thing. I’m really proud of ya. I wouldn’t call in room service to show off a badly behaved sub now would I? Now here, this is from Niall,” he handed over a surprisingly well wrapped gift. “This is from Liam and Zayn. This one is from Bebe, Perrie and Cara. And this one’s from Grimmy,” he frowned. “Odds are it’s something kinky or just plain gross. And these two are from me.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled sweetly opening the gift from Niall first. “Oh cool,” he looked over the Yoga instruction DVD along with a mental health book titled ‘The Acceptance of Self’ and a pack of scented candles. He received a new outfit from Liam and Zayn, truly impressed by how well they had done picking out something to fit his slightly eccentric style. The girls had gifted him a selection of rings, bracelets, nail polish and aftershave. “Oh no,” he cringed taking in the shape of the gift from Nick. “It’s going to be a dildo isn’t it?” he asked fearfully as he pulled away the wrapping paper. “Oh God,” he groaned as a pack of batteries spilled out from the first sheet of paper. He placed them to the side before ripping off the next sheet of paper which contained a single condom. Under the next sheet of wrapping paper was a little sachet of lube. Ripping off the final sheet, Harry fully anticipated some kind of vibrator. Instead, he found a banana that had started to go black. “Well I’m not going to eat that,” he commented with a laugh, relieved he wasn’t opening a sex toy.

“Don’t blame ya, dirty prick probably shoved it up his ass,” Louis said.

“Eww,” Harry cringed throwing the banana towards Louis who laughed before tossing it into the bin. “Let’s see then, what did my boyfriend get me?” he asked picking up the bigger of the two gifts. “A laptop?” he gasped. “Louis, really?”

“Sure,” Louis nodded. “It’ll come in useful for your home schooling with Liam. You’re gonna need it when we get you sorted with college, hopefully this September. Plus you can use it for other stuff. Games maybe. Watching random shit on you-tube. You can even watch porn as long as you’re a good boy and promise not to masturbate to it. Obviously, social media is a tricky area. You can’t reactivate your old Facebook page or anything. But I wouldn’t mind you setting a new twitter account or something up. As long as you use your fake name and you’re careful about any photos you upload. Nothing of your face obviously. But I want you to have this. It’s not just a laptop. Sure, it’s practical for school work and stuff but it’s more than that. It gives you a little sense of control and freedom. Or at least I hope it does. I’m trusting you with this, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” Harry felt a little choked up. “Thank you, Louis,” he moved to hug him tightly. “Thank you so much. This is… this is…” he had no words. “Thank you, I love you,” he ducked his face down shyly, the words slipping out without him really thinking about it.

“I love you too,” Louis replied gripping his chin lightly and tilting his face back up to kiss him. “Come on, one more present,” he said.

Sitting back, Harry carefully placed the boxed up laptop aside before opening the final gift. Three items were inside. A light blue cock-ring. A dark purple butt-plug. Finally, a pair of pale pink panties. 

“I booked us a table to have dinner out on that boat restaurant,” Louis said. “Smarter attire is required. I also thought perhaps you’d like to wear one of these gifts. Or two of them, maybe even all three. It’s up to you. But don’t tell me which. Go in the bathroom and get ready and I’ll have fun finding out what dirty little secrets you’re hiding underneath your smart trousers. Sound good?”

“Ok,” Harry agreed. He pecked Louis on the cheek and stood up with the panties, plug and ring in hand. He collected his outfit from the wardrobe then disappeared into the bathroom. He examined the cock-ring, slightly daunted by the accessory and not entirely sure how to fasten it on to himself. He set it aside dismissively before taking a closer look at the purple butt-plug. It was slightly bigger in size than the ones he had worn before, but not large enough to be intimidating. He lubed the toy up and stretched himself appropriately before sinking it in. Then he picked up the pink panties, holding them against himself uncertainly. In theory, he knew there were men who found a thrill from wearing women’s underwear, or making their partners wear such things. But it was never something Harry had really considered being interested in himself. The silky material certainly felt very nice and the garment was definitely pretty. Harry wasn’t averse to wearing something so feminine, though he thought perhaps the pink colour was a bit much. He found himself wondering how the panties might look in a blue or green colour, perhaps even a black or a white. Still, he stepped into the panties and pulled them up his long hairless legs and over the swell of his bum, awkwardly arranging his cock and hairless balls in the front of the material. The panties barely concealed his privates but they felt comfortable enough. He spun around, admiring the way the panties fit over his ass. He had to admit that it looked sexier than when he wore a pair of boxers. He still wasn’t entirely sold on the pale pink colour but it should be easy enough to get a better colour for next time. He slipped on a pair of light grey (almost silver) trousers, turning around to check if the panties were at all noticeable. Standing still, nothing looked out of the ordinary, but if he bent over the lines of the panties were fairly obvious. He pulled on a fancy white blouse with a ruffled collar and billowing sleeves. Mostly satisfied with his appearance, he stepped out and found Louis getting ready by the bed. “You look good,” he complimented as he picked out a selection of rings and a few necklaces to complete his ensemble. 

“Well I need to make the effort when I’m with somebody as exquisite as you, Princess,” Louis claimed as he buttoned up his dark blue shirt, paired with light blue trousers and a smart-casual light blue jacket with the sleeves rolled back to the elbows. “Just look at you,” he commented wistfully as he prowled around the birthday boy, trying to guess which of the presents he had chosen. “Beautiful,” he summarised stealing a kiss from Harry’s lips before tucking his wallet and a few other things into his trouser and jacket pockets. “Ready?” he offered his arm.

“Ready,” Harry smiled as he looped his arm through Louis’, allowing his boyfriend to escort him out of the suite and through the hotel so they could have their evening meal on the fancy boat restaurant. 

After being seated at their table, Louis ordered a ridiculously expensive bottle of champagne as their waiter handed them leather bound menus. As they read through the options, Louis reached into his pocket, taking out a small remote and watching Harry over the top of his menu as he pressed a button.

“Oh,” Harry gasped, eyes widening as a stream of vibrations burst to life in his anus. He stared at Louis in shock, gripping tight to the menu as he tried not to react too much and alert those eating around them to what was happening. “Oh my God,” he whispered as the vibration stopped.

“You decided to wear the butt-plug I see,” Louis smirked smugly.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have if you’d told me it vibrates,” Harry hissed at him.

“I’m sorry, I assumed you knew,” Louis grinned wickedly. 

“Liar,” Harry retorted making Louis laugh. “You’re going to torture me with this aren’t you?”

“Don’t say it like that, I’m sure we’ll both have fun,” Louis turned the plug on again, delighting in the way Harry struggled to act like nothing was happening. “Decide what you’d like for dinner, Princess,” he encouraged as he returned his focus to his own menu. Coming to a decision, he enjoyed himself by playing with the vibration settings, watching Harry squirm in his seat and bite down on his lip to contain pants and squeals. As their waiter came back over to take their order, Louis turned the butt-plug down to the lowest vibration setting. He watched on in amusement as Harry placed his order, all while experiencing the continuous gentle hum of the vibrating butt-plug nestled inside him. “Very good,” Louis approved before increasing the vibrations. 

“Louis,” Harry whined in a whisper arching his back slightly, his butt-cheeks clenching together. 

“How does it feel?” Louis asked curiously as he sipped at his champagne, poking his little finger out as he tipped the glass to his lips. 

“Horribly delightful,” Harry answered fiddling with the rings on his fingers before cautiously picking up his champagne glass, worried Louis might speed up the vibrations again and make him choke in shock. 

“Relax,” Louis advised. “Let me take care of you,” he turned the vibrations down to the lowest setting while Harry took a drink. He kept the vibrations on the lower settings before turning it off when their meal was served. 

The couple enjoyed their meals and champagne, chatting happily as they did so. Of course, Harry was still very much aware of the butt-plug in his hole, constantly feeling a little excited and nervous for when Louis would inevitably switch the vibrations on again. It finally happened almost as soon as Harry set his knife and fork down on his empty plate. He gripped the table edge, knuckles turning white and thighs tensing up as the vibrations danced through his body. His cock had fattened up and he could feel pre-cum leaking. It took every ounce of self-control not to moan out loud. 

“Got another surprise for you, baby,” Louis winked before turning the control up to the highest setting.

Still gripping tight to the table, Harry soon had everybody’s eyes on him as a waiter approached their table carrying a cake and leading the restaurant in a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’. Harry’s skin turned crimson and he fought to keep his body as still as possible, discreetly cumming in his panties while everybody sang to him.

“Th-thank you,” Harry said shyly receiving applause after blowing out the candles. Luckily, people would attribute his blushing face to the embarrassment of the attention on him rather than having creamed himself. “You’re evil,” he told Louis, body slowly relaxing after the vibrations had been turned off. 

Louis just laughed and took Harry’s hand, pressing a kiss to it before they enjoyed a slice of birthday cake each, the rest being put in a box for them to take back to the hotel. 

“You were so fucking hot, babe,” Louis told him, setting the cake down on the table once they were back in their suite. “Absolutely breath-taking. I could tell the exact moment you came.”

“Mmm,” Harry moaned between kisses. “Can’t believe you teased me like that. On my birthday as well. You’d better make it up to me.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked throwing off his jacket before tugging off Harry’s blouse. “How would you like me to do that?”

“I think you should fuck me,” Harry suggested, managing to keep the quiver out of his voice, even as his virgin hole quivered around the butt-plug.

“Yeah, you gonna let me pound this pretty virgin ass?” Louis groped Harry’s bum through his silver-grey trousers. 

“It’s my first time, you’ve gotta be gentle,” Harry said. “Keep it normal and vanilla remember.”

“Of course, darlin’,” Louis unfastened the birthday boy’s trousers and pushed them down his hips. “Fuck,” he swore seeing the pink panties, a large wet spot on the front from when Harry had come in the boat restaurant. “You wore these too?” he sounded impressed. “Very sexy,” he kissed him deeply before sweeping him into his arms bridal-style and carrying him to the bed. He placed him down gently, squeezing a calf reassuringly before stepping away to strip off his own clothing. “How do you want to do it, baby?” he asked crawling onto the bed, opting to pull the pink panties down Harry’s creamy thighs using his teeth. “Face-to-face, on your hands and knees, wanna ride me?”

“Face-to-face,” Harry said. “Please,” he added sweetly. “Wanna be able to see you… kiss you.”

Smiling softly, Louis settled himself over Harry, kissing him sweetly for a while, their erections bumping together. 

“I know we’re keeping it vanilla,” Louis said gently in the virgin boy’s ear. “But remember your colours, yeah? If you’re not comfortable with anything, you say ‘red’ and we stop. Promise?”

“I promise,” Harry nodded, roaming his hands up Louis’ toned chest before cupping his shoulders. “Just, um, can we like… can we start now?” he asked awkwardly. 

“Eager,” Louis teased before reaching for the lube. “Just try and relax, it’ll be easier,” he advised as he trailed kisses down Harry’s chest and stomach. He took Harry’s dick into his mouth, giving a few meaningful sucks before carefully pulling the butt-plug out. “Beautiful,” he whispered to himself, watching Harry’s hole flutter and clench. Drizzling some lube onto his fingers, he played at Harry’s entrance, nudging in gently and kissing and sucking at Harry’s dick simultaneously. He worked up to three fingers before he lubed up his cock. “You sure you want this, Princess?” he asked, tracing the tip of his dick up and down Harry’s ass-crack. 

“Please,” Harry begged looping his arms around Louis’ neck and leaning up for a quick little kiss. “I’m ready… I want you.”

“Ok, look at me, Haz,” Louis requested pressing himself against Harry’s rim but not forcing his way in yet. “Look at me,” he repeated until Harry’s green eyes were gazing back at him. “I love you,” he said quietly making the innocent angel beneath him beam.

“Love you too,” Harry smiled.

Leaning down, Louis covered Harry’s mouth with his own and eased himself into Harry’s hole, the penetration making the boy whine. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, you’re doing really well,” Louis soothed pushing himself all the way in and feeling Harry’s tight heat.

“Hurts,” Harry admitted through gritted teeth.

“I know, Princess,” Louis pressed kisses all over his face. “Just remember to breathe. It’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

Harry clung to the older man as Louis started up a slow rhythm. He whimpered, hiding his face in Louis’ neck, a few tears escaping his eyes. It really hurt. Much more than Harry had been prepared for. Surely this wasn’t it? This couldn’t be how sex felt every time? So far it wasn’t enjoyable at all. He just felt so stretched and too full and his lower back ached. 

“Louis,” he whined. “It hurts. I don’t like it.”

“Do you need me to stop?” Louis asked silently pleading for Harry to say ‘no’. It felt ridiculously good being buried deep inside him. 

“N-no, keep… keep going,” Harry replied, not wanting to let his boyfriend down. “Just be slow. Please.”

“Alright,” Louis gave him a quick kiss, pulling out slowly and easing back in, the younger boy still whimpering below him. “Any better?” he asked after a few more slow thrusts. 

“Still hurts,” Harry was trying his best not to full-on cry, angry with himself and his body for not being able to just take it. 

“Would it be ok if I sped up a little?” Louis asked. “Going harder and faster might actually help?”

“What if it hurts more?” Harry fretted. 

“It won’t,” Louis said confidently. “Just let me try hard and fast, yeah?”

“Ok,” Harry agreed quietly, feeling stupid and younger than ever underneath the more experienced man. 

“I’ll make you feel good, Princess, I promise,” Louis kissed him before snapping his hips, thrusting back and forth at a pace that shook the bed. 

“Ow… ow… oh… oh, fuck,” Harry whined, his moans of pain morphing to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	37. 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and kudos...
> 
> Hope you like the next part...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 37

Their time in Jamaica was certainly enjoyable. It was a lovely getaway that had a very positive affect on Harry spiritually and mentally. But the adventure could not last forever. Inevitably, the couple were on a flight back to the UK, a chauffeur waiting to drive them home in a limo. Sitting in the back of the limo, Louis focused on his phone for a while, sending various texts and emails. Harry didn’t ask about them, knowing it would be something business related, the details of which would likely cause him upset. Taking out his journal, Harry jotted down more memories about his holiday with Louis, hoping to capture the beautiful memories in writing before he forgot them. He couldn’t wait to take their disposable cameras into town to have the photos developed so that he could have some photographic memories about their holiday together. 

“I need to make a call,” Louis told Harry squeezing his thigh gently. “Don’t worry. It’s not den or basement kind of stuff. It’s some normal charity kind of stuff.”

“Ok,” Harry replied returning his attention to his journal. He wrote about his birthday night and giving his virginity to Louis. He included every detail he could think of about how it had felt physically and emotionally. Now that he’d done it once, the prospect of sex didn’t seem nearly as scary. He couldn’t wait to offer up his body to Louis again. 

XXX

Before they arrived home, Harry fell asleep, his head resting on Louis’ thigh, the older man carding his fingers through his chocolate curls. He smiled down at the sleeping boy, admiring his beauty before giving one of his workers an order to kill.

“Wake up, Princess,” Louis said gently as the wheels of the limo crunched over the gravel leading up the house. “We’re home.”

Harry stretched out his long limbs, releasing a long yawn.

“Carry me?” he pleaded.

“Look at you, being all cute and shit,” Louis cooed. “You must think you have me wrapped around your finger. You’re eighteen now, Harold. You’re a proper grown-up. You can walk.”

“Please, Sir,” Harry whined, his lip forming into a pretty little pout. “I’m so tired.”

“Do I look like your slave, Princess?” Louis scoffed. “Now quit looking at me like that. I am not carrying ya. Deal with it.”

XXX

Somehow, Louis ended up carrying Harry up to their bedroom, stripping him off and tucking him into bed while Ed and Bebe were kind enough to bring in their luggage. 

XXX

Over the next few weeks Harry settled back into a routine of being home-schooled by Liam, completing homework, doing his Yoga, self-defence training with Liam and naked swimming with Louis just because. He wrote in his journal regularly, found time at least once a week to sit and talk with Niall to help stabilise any and all crazy thoughts in his head, his laptop had been set up. Primarily, he used it for his schooling but had been toying with the idea of writing some kind of blog about what it was like to be a sub. He wouldn’t reveal his actual name of course and any photos he might share would have to be edited to blur out his face. But he’d found a couple of pages, one from a Dom’s perspective, the other a sub, and felt intrigued about what people within the BDSM community might say about his relationship with Louis. It may even give him confidence to take further strides in the Dom/sub dynamics of their partnership or provide him with guidance on how to be a better sub and earn himself a collar. Of course, it could also do the opposite and make him feel awful about himself, hence why he hadn’t created a page for himself yet.

He'd also looked online for inspiration about getting a tattoo. After much consideration, he decided to start with something small and simple for his three lost loved ones. He decided he wanted to get three steel nails inked onto his skin. One to represent his father, one for his mother, and a final one for Gemma. If things went well and the experience of being tattooed was therapeutic to him in some way (similar or better than the thrill of taking a blade to his skin) then Harry would plan for more. If he could handle having the three nails tattooed, then he definitely wanted to have his families initials inked on him somewhere. He also wanted some kind of tattoo to honour Louis, though he wasn’t sure what yet. He also quite fancied the idea of a butterfly for himself, either on his back or maybe his tummy.

He’d also spent a lot of time looking at couple’s tattoos. The idea seemed desperately romantic. Though a lot of his research seemed to suggest that couple’s getting their partner’s name on them held some kind of curse that ruined relationships. Harry didn’t consider himself to be terribly superstitious, but he didn’t like the idea of risking his relationship with Louis like that. But matching tattoos that didn’t include their names should be ok if Louis was willing to do such a thing. Of course, this all depended on how the initial tattoo went.

XXX

“So, how was that?” Louis asked as they sat down in the car after he and Harry left the tattoo parlour, the younger of the pair no longer a tattoo virgin. 

“Good, really good,” Harry said. “It was like my mind just switched off. So freeing.”

“Better than self-harming?” Louis questioned gently.

“Well, there’s a lot less blood,” Harry pointed out. “And I don’t feel weak or guilty for getting this done,” he said as he looked at the bandage covering his new tattoo. “It wasn’t so rushed and frantic either. It was calm and controlled and that satisfying feeling lasted a lot longer. And once it’s all healed up, looking at this tattoo won’t make me feel sad or disgusted with myself like the scars do.”

“You should never feel disgusted with yourself,” Louis said sternly. “Scars or not you’re bloody beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled shyly.

“You down for getting more tattoos in the future then?” Louis asked.

“Definitely,” Harry replied. “I might even get competitive and see about getting more tattoos than you.”

“If you like,” Louis laughed. “Just don’t tattoo anything on your face. You’re way too pretty for that.”

“Same goes for you,” Harry said. “You’re too beautiful to ruin your face with tattoos. I’d hate to have to dump you because you got a tear-drop inked by your eye or something.”

XXX

Life with Louis carried on. Harry added an A, G and D set of tattoos to his body to honour his family. Feeling slightly morbid but playful, in April, he selected a skeleton for his next tattoo to represent the fact that he was a ‘dead man’. Zayn in particular seemed to find the reasoning for the tattoo hilarious. 

“I was thinking about getting a butterfly tattoo,” Harry told Louis one evening as they made-out in the room behind the little black door.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, eyebrow raised in interest. 

“Yeah, you know, to represent me and how I’ve like… transitioned,” Harry said. “I mean, I’ve gone from innocent school boy to… well, this. I’m not quite so innocent anymore. You’ve taken care of that with your big fat dick,” he groped the bulge between Louis’ legs. “And I’m happy here living my life with you. I know I hated it and resisted it all at first but… I’m happy. It’s like a whole new life and I’m doing a lot better with everything, I really am.”

“You are,” Louis validated. “I’m dead proud of ya, babe.” He covered Harry’s mouth with his own, dominating him with his tongue again.

With a few adjustments made to the room, Harry found himself a lot more comfortable in there. Though he still wasn’t yet prepared to taking a punishment spanking in the environment. But Louis had removed the red light, exchanging it for a more natural one that they could brighten up to see what they were doing or dim down to create a more romantic or mysterious affect. While the adjustable wooden table remained, it was usually covered with pillows, throws and blankets to make it seem more welcoming. Some of the scarier looking toys and accessories had also been thrown away while the others remained on display, including the ones that Louis had no intention of ever using on Harry but wanted to keep because they looked ‘cool’.

“So, where exactly are you going to get this cute little butterfly?” Louis asked curiously.

“Actually, I was thinking of getting quite a big butterfly,” Harry told him. “I figured I’d have it about… here,” he placed Louis’ hands to his nude skin. “What do you reckon?”

“Beautiful,” Louis dropped a kiss to Harry’s skin. “I’ll see about booking you an appointment. But there’s far more important things I want to do to your hot little body right now.”

“Yeah, Sir, what’s that?” Harry was keen to know. 

“I really wanna spank you,” Louis stated and Harry tensed. “Not as a punishment,” he added hurriedly. “For pleasure. It doesn’t have to be in here if that’s too much for you.”

“You won’t… you won’t tie me down?” Harry asked.

“Never, that’s one of your reds, love,” Louis assured stroking the younger man’s hips. 

“How… how will you do it?” Harry asked nervously.

Having received a consensual punishment spanking from Louis, he knew it wasn’t anything unbearable. Not like the occasions he had been spanked against his will. That experience had been harrowing and he was still trying to move on from the trauma. Rationally, enjoying a pleasurable spanking in the room should help with that. Even though Harry trusted Louis, the idea of being spanked by him in a room that held such awful spanking related memories was a little scary. But he wasn’t a timid seventeen-year-old virgin anymore. He was eighteen. He had tattoos. He should be able to take a playful spanking. The room didn’t even look the same as it did before. He should be able to do this for his boyfriend, for his Dom.

“I thought I could have you at the edge of the bed in what people call the diaper position,” Louis explained. “On your back with your knees brought up to your chest, showing off your lovely bum. It’s a more humiliating position,” he stated honestly. “Really exposes all of you. Your pretty hole and your dick and balls. I’ll be able to watch your face the entire time from this position,” he pointed out. “So I can keep an eye on your expressions and I’ll know by your face if we need to stop. Good angle for spanking too. Then if you’re up for it, I could fuck you afterwards. The little burn on your bum from the spanking should really intensify the sex. What do you say?”

“Um… maybe another day?” Harry replied apologetically. “Maybe we could work up to it,” he suggested. “I’ve never had a pleasure spanking before. You’ve done the occasional playful slap to my ass but not a proper pleasure spanking. Maybe we could do that in the main part of the bedroom. See how I feel about it. And maybe we could just have vanilla sex in this room, see how I take to having sex in here. I think it should be ok. I feel safer in here with the new lighting and everything. But if I’m ok being fucked in here and I’m ok being spanked out there,” he gestured to the main part of their bedroom, “then in theory I should enjoy being spanked and then fucked in here.”

“Alright, makes sense,” Louis agreed. “So what do you wanna do? You want me to fuck that sweet boy-pussy of yours?” he snapped the flimsy waistband of the black panties Harry was wearing. “Or you do wanna head in there and have a spanking?”

“I wanna fuck,” Harry answered fiddling idly with one of Louis’ nipples. 

“Always an excellent choice,” Louis smirked.

“Can I ride you though?” Harry asked.

“Be my fucking guest, Princess,” Louis said invitingly. 

XXX

For a moment, the atmosphere was happy and relaxed after their fuck. But then Louis’ phone was ringing and soon the man was tugging on clothes and heading out to ‘work’. Harry just knew from the man’s body language it was the bad kind. Not wanting to give it too much thought, he took a shower and made himself a cup of hot-chocolate before relaxing in the library and writing in his journal. Finishing his entry, he decided to set up his laptop and make a start on his own sub blog after all. 

He used his fake name of Marcel Cox for the page, describing himself as a devoted beginner sub eager to learn and desperate to please his Dom. He listed his top five greens, explaining what he enjoyed about each kink. He also included his top five reds. After thinking about it a little, he decided to include some of the kinks his Dom wanted to explore with him at some point. He asked if any subs or Doms out there had any advice about fisting, the kink he was most nervous to try. 

Flicking through his journal, he used some of the best memories of his and Louis’ antics together, typing them up and sharing them with anybody who might stumble across his page. He also created a suggestion box for ways his Dom could humiliate or punish him. He wasn’t sure if anybody would actually email him any suggestions, and if they did he didn’t know if he would recommend them to Louis. But he was intrigued to see how his little sub website would go. Maybe he’d delete it before the week was out. Maybe he’d have genuine followers and real people writing to him and sharing details of their own kinky sex lives or requesting to know more about his. For now, he would have to wait and see.

After adding some finishing touches to his little webpage (the background just had to be a colourful one) he turned the laptop off. He’d take a look tomorrow and see if anybody had visited the site.

XXX

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Louis hadn’t yet returned home, neither had Liam who was with him. Niall was out in the den coaxing information out of somebody. Zayn had his laptop set up at the dining table, typing furiously and jotting things down in a notepad looking very intense. Although Harry had no idea what might be going on, he sensed it would not be a good idea to disturb Zayn. So he left the man to his work and headed to the kitchen, throwing himself a quick meal together. He even ate at the kitchen counter before washing up after himself and heading back upstairs.

Cuddling up to both Mr. Fluffy Boots and Miss Olivia, Harry managed to keep his mind occupied for a while by watching television. Realising it was after midnight and that his boyfriend still wasn’t back, Harry began to feel worried. He didn’t know where Louis was or what he had set out to do. Perhaps it was normal and expected for him to be gone so long. Or maybe something bad had happened. Harry really didn’t know. 

Setting the teddy-bears aside, he climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs. Standing outside Niall’s bedroom door, he knocked gently, calling out the Irishman’s name. Receiving no response, he eased the door open and poked his head inside but the brunette wasn’t there. So he made his way downstairs to the living-room, hoping somebody might be there but it was empty. Walking through to the dining-room, he found Zayn still seated at the table and engrossed with the work on his laptop. 

“Um… Zayn?” Harry asked cautiously. “Where’s Niall?”

“The den,” Zayn answered simply, fingers still flying across the keyboard as he did whatever he was doing. 

“Have you heard from Louis or Liam?” Harry fiddled with his white beaded Princess bracelet.

“No,” Zayn replied bluntly.

“Oh,” Harry felt a wave of disappointment as his nerves and worry increased. “Do you know when they might be back?”

“No,” Zayn huffed and Harry could tell the man was starting to get irritated. 

“Ok,” Harry said quietly. “Sorry.”

Moving back to the living-room, he flicked the T.V on but kept the volume down low. He wasn’t really watching it anyway. He curled up on the sofa, staring at the rug on the hardwood floor, hoping his boyfriend would return home soon. Hugging a cushion to his chest, he glanced to the clock every now and then. For a while, he even kept his eyes fixed on it, just to make sure the timepiece wasn’t broken. To Harry, it felt like time had decided to take a vacation, the clock hardly bothering to move at all even though Harry felt like he’s been waiting on the sofa for days. 

Inevitably, his itchy eyes grew heavier and he struggled to keep them open, his head lolling as he nodded off only to abruptly jerk back awake. It happened multiple times before Harry fell asleep properly. He was woken a few hours later, a concerned Niall looking down at him as he shook the younger man awake. 

“Is Lou back yet?” Harry asked.

“Not yet, mate,” Niall answered. “Come on, you should go to bed,” he advised gently.

Looking to the clock, Harry saw that it was gone four in the morning. Rubbing at his eyes, he got up and climbed the stairs with Niall. 

“You alright on your own or do you want me to come up?” Niall asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry replied. He could see that Niall was just as tired as he was. The man had obviously had a long day out in the den. He deserved to have a good night’s rest in his own bed rather than sleeping on the floor. “Let me know if you hear anything from Louis.”

“Sure, don’t worry, Haz, Tommo and Payno are fine,” Niall squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before slipping into his bedroom.

Carrying on upstairs, Harry released a large yawn before climbing into his and Louis’ bed. Flat on his back, he cuddled the two teddy-bears under his arms and stared up at the ceiling. He really hoped Louis would be home soon. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the fear that he might be hurt. 

“He’ll be ok,” Harry whispered to Mr. Fluffy Boots. “He’ll be ok. He’s strong, smart and brave. He’ll be fine.”

He discontinued staring at the ceiling, looking to the photo-frame on the nightstand instead. It was one of Harry and Louis in Jamaica together. He stared at the image of Louis, desperately wishing for him to come home safely. Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy and Harry fell asleep again, a crease in his forehead and frown on his lips as he fretted about horrible things happening to the man he loved. 

XXX

Just after seven in the morning, Harry woke up again, somehow feeling more tired than he had before. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he hoped to find Louis in bed with him but was met with cold empty sheets. Perhaps it was because he was still so tired, but Harry actually began to cry a little. Giving the two teddy-bears a hug, he staggered out of bed and made his way downstairs, hoping to find his boyfriend. 

He was soon disappointed. The living-room and kitchen were both empty. As was the dining-room, Zayn and his laptop gone as though they’d never been there in the first place. A few more tears spilled down Harry’s cheeks as he made a cup of tea, automatically making the hot drink to meet Louis’ preferences. Moving to the dining-room, he dropped to his knees, resting his head on the seat of Louis’ usual chair, holding the tea-cup in his hands. Nearly an hour later, Niall appeared. 

“There you are,” Niall sighed in relief. “I went in your room to check on you and you weren’t there. I was worried.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled staring down at the cold tea. “Do you know when Louis’ coming home?”

“I haven’t heard anything, mate,” Niall said apologetically and Harry’s lower lip quivered, tears gathering in his eyes. “But look, this happens sometimes. It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“What if he’s hurt?” Harry sobbed. “What if he’s dead? If Louis’ gone what am I supposed to do? Who’s gonna take care of me?”

“I’ll look after ya, kid, you know I will,” Niall assured him taking the cup of cold tea from the younger man’s hands. “Have you eaten yet?” he asked and Harry shook his head. “Alright, let me get you something. You want some more tea?”

“No, just want Lou,” Harry pouted miserably. “If something’s happened to him I’ll… I’ll…”

“Relax, mate, Tommo’s fine, he can take care of himself, yeah,” Niall told him gently. “Come on, sit up here,” he indicated to one of the chairs. “The Boss wouldn’t want his Princess kneeling on the floor… well, actually I guess sometimes he does but you know what I mean. Sit here, get comfy, I’ll be back with some breakfast for you.”

In all fairness, the breakfast Niall prepared was probably perfectly delicious. But Harry barely acknowledged the fact he was chewing food in his mouth, nevermind the taste. All he could think about was Louis, his mind playing out a series of agonising scenarios as to why the older man hadn’t returned home, each more upsetting than the previous. 

XXX

By lunchtime, Louis and Liam still weren’t back and nobody in the house had heard anything from them. Harry couldn’t seem to stop himself from silently crying. Even Zayn who usually wore a mask of indifference was beginning to look anxious and worried. 

“They should be back by now,” Zayn said tersely. 

“I’m sure they’re fine, Z,” Bebe replied, petting Harry’s hair. He had been cuddled up to the woman with his head resting on her lap for the better part of an hour as she tried to comfort him. “Tommo and Payno have been away on work stuff for longer periods than this.”

“That’s true,” Niall agreed hoping to alleviate Harry’s worries as he began sniffling again. 

“They weren’t supposed to be gone this long,” Zayn retorted and Niall and Bebe both glared warningly at him, silently trying to communicate with him to shut up before he upset Harry further. “They should have contacted us by now. Fuck it, I can’t take it anymore. I’m gonna head out and look for them.”

“Don’t be so reckless,” Bebe chided. “If something has happened to them then you’re gonna wind up in trouble too.”

“Nothing’s happened to them,” Niall insisted as Harry lifted his head up, looking very much like a lost child or wounded puppy. “They’re fine, Haz, I promise you.”

“You don’t know that,” Harry replied. “What if something bad happened? What if they need our help? We can’t just sit around here waiting. We have to do something.”

“Kid’s right,” Zayn agreed pulling on his leather jacket. “Come on, Harry, let’s go find our boyfriends.”

Harry stood up, eager to follow Zayn, just as Louis and Liam stumbled through the door, carrying a heavy unconscious figure between them.

“Fucking fat piece of shit,” Louis complained swinging a kick to the unconscious man’s side. “Alright there, Princess?”

“You asshole,” Harry sighed stepping forward and sinking into the man’s arms, clutching tight to him. “Thought you were dead… thought I was gonna have to jump out the fucking window after all so I could be with you.”

“Hey, hey, I’m alright,” Louis soothed.

“Babe, where the hell were you guys, why didn’t you call, and who the fuck is that?” Zayn asked Liam, indicating to the unconscious body on the floor.

“It’s a long story,” Liam sighed. “I’m sorry,” he apologised trailing kisses from Zayn’s jaw to his lips. “Things didn’t quite go according to plan.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“We didn’t mean to make anyone worry,” Liam said softly.

“Cute you two wanted to come and rescue us though,” Louis said playfully. “Sucks that you two didn’t,” he added to Niall and Bebe. “I’ll remember that,” he joked. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, who the hell is this guy and what are we going to do with him?” Bebe asked leaning down by the guy on the floor and poking and prodding at him. 

“We’re not entirely sure,” Liam admitted. “We need Niall to talk to him when he wakes up.”

“We should get him out to the den,” Louis said. “Come on, we’re gonna need some help because he’s really fucking heavy. Whoa, not you, babe,” he told his boyfriend. “Go and wait for me upstairs yeah, I won’t be long,” he promised kissing Harry’s cheek.

XXX

“Hi darlin’,” Louis rasped stepping into their bedroom where Harry was on the bed waiting for him. 

“Was really worried about you,” Harry told him as he hugged Miss Olivia. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised. “The situation didn’t go quite as planned. I can tell you about it if you like?”

“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Did you manage to get much sleep?” Louis asked.

“Not really,” Harry admitted.

“Me neither,” Louis replied. “Wanna hop in the shower with me then take a power nap?”

“Alright,” Harry agreed. “But you really had me worried, Lou. You’d better make it up to me later.”

“I will, love, don’t worry,” Louis assured stripping off his clothing in preparation for the shower. There were a few new cuts, scrapes and bruises on his skin. Harry noticed them but he knew better than to ask. “Might even give you that pleasure spanking if you’re up for it? Or let you rim me. We both know how much you love that.”

“Just come and get in the shower, you,” Harry called already on his way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> It suddenly occurs to me I have no proper idea of where this story is going...
> 
> Huh, guess we'll find out together...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there lovelies...
> 
> Especially you, you look amazing, you know who you are ;D
> 
> Incidentally, I've never written/read a blog, I really have no idea at all and am completely making it up...
> 
> Please enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 38

After their warm shower together, Harry felt so much more relaxed and easily fell into a peaceful slumber with Louis wrapped up alongside him in their bed. They napped longer than they intended, Niall having to come in and wake them for dinner. At first, Harry linked his fingers with Louis’, reluctant to let go of his boyfriend’s hand as he was so desperate to keep him close after missing him all night. Of course, trying to eat dinner one-handed proved awkward for the couple. So Harry simply moved to sit on Louis’ lap. The position was still a little awkward for Louis, but he let his Princess get away with it, shooting out a ‘don’t you dare say a word’ glare to the others at the table. 

Once they were done eating, Harry suggested they go out for a little walk together if Louis wasn’t busy. He wiggled slightly in Louis’ lap, looking up at him with his sparkling green eyes. There was no way Louis could say ‘no’. 

So the couple went for a walk, enjoying the fresh air and slowly fading sun. As they walked, Harry revealed to Louis that he had spent the previous night setting up his new blog about being the submissive partner in their relationship. He assured Louis that he hadn’t given away personal details or posted any photos or anything.

“I just thought it might be fun or something,” Harry shrugged feeling a little shy about it. “That maybe more experienced subs would find the page and be able to share things with me. Or I could even share my experience with beginner subs, or people who might be considering exploring BDSM. I probably won’t even have anybody look at the page at all and I might just abandon it altogether. It was just an idea.”

“It sounds like a great idea, babe,” Louis said supportively. “I’m sure you’ll find plenty of perverts on the internet who would love to hear details about our sex-life.”

“Louis,” Harry whined shoving him playfully. “You’re making it sound dirty. It’s not a porn blog. It’s supposed to be a safe space where other subs and Doms can talk about their sex lives and fantasies without being judged by people who don’t share those interests. I want it to help people and be educational. The Dom/sub stuff isn’t all about the sex.”

“You are too adorable sometimes, Princess,” Louis commented. “I think it’s really sweet that you’re so passionate about this. I’m sure you’ll get a small following for your blog. Keep it going, love, don’t abandon it. I really do think it’s a good idea.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. 

“Do I get to look at this blog?” Louis asked. “Or is it something you want to keep to yourself?”

“I think I want this to be for me,” Harry answered. “At least for now.”

“Alright, whatever you want, just don’t post any photos of your face,” Louis told him leading him to sit on a bench, a mischievous smirk on his face. “But now it’s time for what I want. Put your hand in my pocket.”

“What?” Harry laughed, confused. “Why?”

“Because I’m your Dom and I’m telling you to,” Louis responded, his raspy tone instantly making Harry feel both nervous and excited. 

Cautiously, Harry sidled closer to Louis on the bench and snaked his hand into the older man’s trouser pocket. It soon became clear why Louis had given him such an instruction. There was a hole in his joggers and Louis wasn’t wearing any underwear. He grazed his knuckles along the side of Louis’ cock before fully wrapping his hand around him, awkwardly jerking him off right there on a public park bench. 

Any time he heard any kind of noise, Harry frantically looked around, terrified they’d been caught in the act. His heart was racing and it felt like his cheeks were on fire. He was so flushed and nervous anyone would think he was the one having his dick stroked in public. As for Louis, he looked completely unaffected by the situation, arms spread out on the back of the bench, legs outstretched and smiling as he gazed out at the scenery. 

“Evening,” a dogwalker nodded to them cordially. 

“Evening, mate,” Louis responded while Harry ducked his gaze, hand temporarily stilling on Louis’ manhood. “Did I tell you to stop, Princess?” Louis whispered, eyebrow quirked in askance. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry whispered back as he continued stroking Louis through the hole in the pocket of his joggers. He bit his lip nervously as group of young teenagers walked by, blasting out music on one of their phones. They paid no attention to him and Louis and they couldn’t see the dirty deed Harry was performing, yet Harry was still paranoid he was going to be called out for his indecent behaviour. But he kept going, determined to be a good boy for Louis. Maybe he’d even share details of this particular scene on his sub blog if anyone happened to read it or leave any comments. “What if we get caught?” Harry couldn’t help but ask once the teenagers were out of sight.

“We won’t baby,” Louis assured him. “Just be a good boy for me. You want to be a good boy and make your Dom cum, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered determinedly as he shifted even closer to Louis and wanked him at a speedier pace. Emotionally manipulative bastard he thought affectionately. “Um, now what?” Harry wondered after Louis spilled into his hand. He withdrew his cum-covered fingers from Louis’ joggers, staring down at the warm sticky substance covering his palm.

“Clean it up, love,” Louis smirked at him. 

Once again, Harry darted his eyes about nervously, relieved to find the area empty save for themselves. Very aware of Louis’ blue eyes on his person, Harry licked his hand and fingers clean, doing his best not to gag at the salty taste. 

“You are my good boy, aren’t you?” Louis smiled fondly as he tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear.

“I try, Sir,” Harry replied modestly. 

“How about that playful spanking?” Louis suggested.

“Here?” Harry blanched, eyes going wide.

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘no’,” Louis laughed squeezing his sub’s thigh. “But I was thinking about doing it at home in our bedroom. Could be fun to do it right here in the open though.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry shook his head blushing furiously, causing Louis to laugh even more.

“Relax, babe, I’m only teasing,” Louis assured him giving his leg another squeeze and pressing his lips to Harry’s blazing cheek. 

“You’re mean,” Harry pouted.

“I know,” Louis grinned, taking a gentle but firm grip on Harry’s chin. “But you love me anyway, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered. “Right or wrong, I love you.”

“So you should, I’m fucking awesome,” Louis stole a kiss from Harry’s lips. “Come on, Princess,” he stood up, holding his hands out to Harry and helping his boyfriend to stand. “You gonna let me have some fun?” he asked reaching his hands around to squeeze Harry’s bum meaningfully. 

“You’ll stop if I say ‘red’?” Harry checked.

“Of course,” Louis told him. “I’d be an abusive asshole if I didn’t.”

“And you won’t spank me too hard?” Harry asked meekly.

“It’s gonna be a playful pleasure spanking, not a punishment spanking,” Louis reminded him. “Honestly, darlin’, they’re two very different experiences. You’ll enjoy this one. I know you will.”

“Ok,” Harry agreed, still a touch nervous as he took Louis’ hand so they could begin the relatively short walk home. 

XXX

Up in the bedroom, Louis kicked the door shut with his foot, hands tangling in Harry’s hair as he kissed him urgently, desperate to see and hear how his sub would respond to being spanked. For his part, Harry did his best to focus on Louis so that he could be fully alert and truly take the experience in. 

“You ok to try this, baby?” Louis asked taking a break from exploring Harry’s mouth with his tongue. 

“Green, Lou,” Harry nodded as he felt the nerves thrumming through him. 

“Good,” Louis smiled at him, his eyes crinkling happily. “Strip,” he commanded. 

Lifting the hem of his t-shirt, Harry kept his eyes down as he stripped for the older man. It was a relief to have an instruction to follow. Having a task to concentrate on helped with the nerves. He unfastened his jeans and pushed them down his legs, kicking them off of his feet before taking off his socks and underwear too. Standing naked, his initial instinct was to cover himself, but he fought it away and clasped his hands behind his back instead so that his boyfriend could fully admire him. 

“So beautiful,” Louis commented gently.

“You’re beautiful too,” Harry replied.

“C’mere,” Louis beckoned from where he sat at the edge of the bed. “You really are an angel,” he claimed pressing a kiss to Harry’s stomach, right where the younger man planned for his upcoming butterfly tattoo to go. “How did I get lucky enough to get a sweetheart like you for a boyfriend?”

“You aimed a gun at my face and then kidnapped me,” Harry answered with a grin. 

“Best thing I ever did, I reckon,” Louis responded tweaking Harry’s nipples playfully before resting his hands on his hips. “Wanna start with ten and then talk about how you feel?”

“Ok,” Harry nodded.

“My good boy,” Louis praised gently, placing a quick kiss to the tip of Harry’s penis before standing up. “On your back,” he instructed indicating to the bed. “As close to the edge as you can get… that’s it, now bring your legs up… lovely,” he commented as Harry presented his ass to him. “Such a pretty bum you’ve got, Haz. Bit pale though. Think we need to give it some colour, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. He had his knees brought up to his chest, his hands clasped together under his knee-pits, his bare bottom totally vulnerable to whatever treatment Louis wished to deliver. As was often the case trying something new with his Dom, Harry felt nervous but determined. 

“Better ask me nicely then, babe,” Louis teased.

“Please spank me, Sir,” Harry said quickly, eyes slammed shut as he said the words. He should have expected Louis would go out of his way to add to the humiliation aspect. It was still weird for Harry to realise that he kind of enjoyed the humiliation too, but for now his mind was far more occupied with the upcoming spanking, silently hoping he could take it and make Louis proud. 

“Oh Princess, it would be my honour,” Louis smirked. He cupped one of Harry’s cheeks, stroking his thumb over the skin softly before pulling his hand away. After waiting for a few torturously long seconds, he let his hand smack down against Harry’s rear, the contact making the creamy flesh bounce. “Look at that,” Louis marvelled before slapping his hand down onto the other cheek. “Your pretty little bum jiggles so nicely.”

“Louis,” Harry whimpered feeling delightfully embarrassed. 

“Have I ever told you that your ass is perfect for spanking?” Louis asked landing another swat. “You’re just made for it, aren’t you, babe?” he spanked him again, cupping his hand to create a satisfying loud sound with a relatively light hit. “Look at you, taking it so well. Getting lovely and pink already,” he commented happily. He gave the meat of Harry’s arse a pinch before landing another slap. “You’re enjoying it aren’t you, darlin’, I see your needy cock fattening up,” he pointed out before delivering a sixth spank to Harry’s sit-spot. “Mmm, I like that,” Louis smirked giving a seventh and eighth spank, making Harry grunt. “Got my handprints all over you,” he told Harry. “Anyone can see this pretty little ass is owned. And who owns it, Princess?”

“You, Sir,” Harry gasped out.

“Yeah?” Louis prompted, wanting a little more. “What’s that I own, love?”

“My ass,” Harry mumbled, his cock throbbing with arousal and backside stinging in a pleasant way. “You own my ass, Sir.”

“Damn right, I do,” Louis agreed squeezing Harry’s bum in his hand before spanking him again. “Love watching your pretty ass wobble,” he stated. “I could do this for hours,” he smacked his hand against Harry’s warm cheek a final time. “Now that’s beautiful,” he snatched up his phone and took a photo of his handprints littered over Harry’s rear. “Look at that,” he showed Harry the picture. “You should post that on your little sub blog. Bet people would love to see that.”

“You think I should?” Harry asked as he slowly lowered his legs, tentatively sitting up.

“On your stomach, babe,” Louis instructed, nudging the subs hip to encourage him to roll over. “It’s a beautiful picture. Really exposes this pretty spanked ass of yours. And your hard cock and your shaved balls. Your face isn’t in it so it’s ok to post online. I think it’s kinda hot that random strangers on the internet will see you so vulnerable. Bet you some of them would beat off to this photo.”

“No they wouldn’t,” Harry laughed.

“They fucking would,” Louis insisted as he gently rubbed some cream onto Harry’s spanked bottom. “You’re gonna post that photo on your sub blog. I’m making that an official order. Give me your email address in a bit and I’ll send the photo over.”

“Ok,” Harry replied, resting his cheek on his hands and enjoying the feeling of Louis rubbing in the cream.

“So, did you enjoy that, love?” Louis asked knowingly. 

“You smug bastard,” Harry groaned. “It felt good, ok,” he admitted. “Really good.”

“Told you you’d like it,” Louis smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“It’s like you know me better than myself sometimes,” Harry said. “Or at least you know my body better than I do.”

“And there’s still so much to learn and explore,” Louis leered dipping down to place a kiss on each of Harry’s bum cheeks. “I definitely enjoy corrupting you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Harry replied. “So we’ll definitely do this again, right? The pleasure spanking?”

“Obviously,” Louis answered. “I could reinstate the Spanking Sundays,” he offered.

“I might take you up on that,” Harry giggled. “I’m still not sure about being spanked in the other room though,” he admitted.

“That’s fine,” Louis assured dropping onto the mattress beside Harry so they were face-to-face. “I know I gave you a shitty time in there before. There’s no pressure for you to do anything in there if you’re not comfortable. We can still change it into a giant-ass closet or something if you want.”

“It’s ok,” Harry slipped his hand under Louis’ top, feeling the tan skin hiding beneath. “I quite like being in that room now to be fair. It’s a lot more welcoming without the scary red lighting and some of those torture devices you had in there. It’s just difficult to think about those first spanking sessions, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis sighed. “Makes me feel like shit thinking about it too.”

“So it should, you were an absolute abusive asshole treating me like that,” Harry retorted. He cuddled in to Louis as he said it, burrowing his face in the crook of the man’s neck. “Was so scared of you back then.”

“I know,” Louis said guiltily, stroking the nude boy’s back and kissing his temple. “I wish I’d never hurt you like that.”

“Bet you still enjoyed it though,” Harry accused. 

“Spanking a beautiful boy’s bare ass? Of course I enjoyed it,” Louis admitted. “Still hate that I treated you that way though. If I wasn’t being such a dick and denying how much I obviously wanted ya, I could’ve treated you better from the start. We could have started dating pretty much straight away.”

“Maybe,” Harry mused. “I’m just glad we’re together now. Can’t imagine living a normal life anymore. I think it might have been worse going back to my old life if I had managed to run away. It just wouldn’t have been the same. Even if mum and dad were still alive.”

“You are cute,” Louis smiled locking their fingers together and kissing Harry’s knuckles. “My crazy little boyfriend with his Stockholm Syndrome,” he cooed pressing a kiss to Harry’s skeleton tattoo. 

“And you’re gorgeous,” Harry returned. “My psychopath boyfriend with a delicious tasting ass,” he hinted. 

“Go on then, have at it,” Louis grinned arranging himself comfortably for Harry to yank down his joggers and dive his tongue into the crease of his ass. 

XXX

Later on, Harry opened up his laptop. He told himself not to expect much of anything in relation to his new sub blog. Even though he’d had Louis send the photo of his spanked bottom to his Marcel Fox email account, Harry still anticipated just abandoning the site. He was slightly overwhelmed by the level of interest he had already obtained. The blog itself had over one-hundred hits and eleven different people had left him comments and suggestions. He read through them all tentatively, worried to be on the receiving end of online trolls or hateful negativity. He was pleasantly surprised. 

Smiling happily, he made a point of replying to each message he had received and uploaded the photo of his spanked backside. He captioned the image as ‘good boys get pleasure spankings’ with a cheeky winking face.

He then posted a diary entry about how he’d felt receiving what was his very first pleasure spanking and how much he enjoyed knowing that he had his Dom’s handprints on his ass. He also made sure to include the fact his Dom (Lewis) had provided him with sufficient aftercare. 

I have been worried about receiving spankings, Harry admitted. I wasn’t really convinced that I could find pleasure in the act. Luckily, Lewis has been so patient and understanding with me. I’m glad I have him to push me to explore new things. I’m sure I’d be missing out on so many good things if my Dom wasn’t in my life. He makes me feel so safe and cared for, in ways nobody else ever has. I don’t know if I could trust another person with my body in this kind of way. But with Lewis, all these things feel so right. Having his hands on me in such a way is so thrilling. I do hope it’s as exhilarating for him as it is for me. He’s more experienced than I am and he’s had other submissives before. Sometimes I do worry that my inexperience may disappoint him but I always try my absolute best to be a good sub for him. It feels so good to be completely nude and exposed when my Dom is still clothed. Does anybody else feel this way with their Doms? He wrote. Please share your thoughts, I’d love to know. Don’t be shy. This is a safe space. Treat people with kindness.

Placing his laptop aside, he took up a pen and flicked to a fresh page in his journal. He wrote about jerking Louis off on the park bench, his intention being to share the experience on his blog the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	39. 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Things have been very hectic recently...
> 
> We want to punch steve in the face...
> 
> You do not know steve...
> 
> You don't want to know steve...
> 
> He's very annoying...
> 
> Trust me, we want to punch him in the face...
> 
> Some of you probably have your own version of 'steve' in your life...
> 
> He's that guy we all want to punch...
> 
> But that has nothing to do with the chapter so to hell with steve...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 39

The response to the photo of Harry’s smacked bottom was fantastic. There were a few comments about how lovely his naughty little bottom looked. Reading such things made Harry blush a little but the praise made him feel good. Several people identifying themselves as subs complimented him for taking his first pleasure spanking so well. Some also shared stories of their favourite spanking experiences. It was nice to hear about other people enjoying the same kinks he did. He didn’t feel so weird and self-conscious about it that way. Somebody else who seemed to be new to BDSM (possibly just curious about it) remarked how brave Harry (or Marcel) was stating that she didn’t know if she could trust anyone to do that. Even a couple of Doms visited the page, congratulating him for being such a good sub and complimenting the work ‘Lewis’ had done on his bum. There was also a handful of overly flirty messages suggesting a meet-up so that Harry could submit to them. He gave a polite but firm ‘no thank-you’. He then made a point of creating a statement at the top of the blog in big pink lettering reiterating that he was a taken sub in a committed relationship and was not available to engage in any kind of sexual relations with others. Underneath, he made another statement to warn that anybody who persisted in harassing him in such a manner would be blocked from the page. They’d likely be tortured or murdered by his Dom should he ever find out but Harry kept that part to himself. 

After responding to all the messages, Harry posted the details of giving his Dom a hand-job on a public bench. He smiled as he shared the memory, growing hard in his underwear. He also made a mental note of some of the suggestions people had made as well as the multiple requests for more photos. He’d have to ask Louis if it was ok to post more. If his boyfriend said ‘yes’ it might even be quite exciting to pose erotically in different promiscuous positions. 

XXX

“Told you this blog would go well didn’t I?” Louis grinned a two and a half weeks later as he snapped some new photos of Harry.

The younger man now boasted a proud butterfly tattoo on his torso. Now that it was healed, he wanted to share it with his loyal blog readers. For the photo, they were in the room behind the black door. They’d covered the table with a nice throw and some cushions. Harry then climbed on and kneeled in his white frilly panties, legs spread to give a nice view of his hairless balls falling out of the material. He was also wearing a set of nipple clamps, the chain connecting them dangling down towards the butterfly to really draw attention to the ink work. Louis took several pictures, moving around to try and get the best shot, making sure not to capture Harry’s face in the image. 

“I think these should be good,” Louis decided. He set his phone down and stepped closer to his boyfriend. “Ready?” he asked reaching his hand out to one of the clamps.

“Ready,” Harry nodded bracing himself. “Ah,” he groaned as Louis removed the clamp, leaning in to kiss and suck at his aching nipple. “Oh,” Harry moaned as Louis repeated the action with the other. “Lou, no, they’re too sensitive,” Harry complained as the older man continued to toy with them. 

“Poor Princess,” Louis cooed, gripping his chin and claiming the subs mouth. “Turn around for me,” he requested reaching for his phone again.

Unsure what Louis was planning, Harry obediently did as he was asked. He shifted around on his knees, showing his rear to his Dom. He flinched just a little as Louis’ hand rested on the curve of his ass. He relaxed again, only to shriek in shock when Louis tugged at his panties, giving him a wedgie. He heard his boyfriend chuckle as he clicked a few pictures. Harry felt mortified that Louis was taking photos of him with his panties lodged up the crack of his ass, but his dick twitched over the situation just the same. 

“That’s beautiful,” Louis declared as he scrolled through the new photos on his phone. “Now, are you gonna be a good boy and post a wedgie photo on your blog?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. “I’m going to post a photo of my pretty panties wedged up my ass on my blog for everyone to see,” he elaborated, knowing how deeply Louis enjoyed humiliating him further by having him talk in detail. As many of the people who followed Harry’s blog pointed out, he definitely found enjoyment in the additional humiliation too.

XXX

“Hello there, darlin’,” Louis greeted leaning against one of the bookcases in the library as his blue eyes landed on Harry typing away on his laptop.

“Lou, you’re back,” Harry smiled, pleased to see his boyfriend.

He’d been away for ‘business’ with Perrie, James and Zayn for the past three days. Initially, Louis had told him he could be gone away for as long as five days so Harry was thrilled to find he had returned home early. He couldn’t see any signs of blood or bruising either which was a relief. The Louis standing before him was the more sophisticated version. Rather than the joggers, hoody, trainers and scruff on his face, Louis looked impeccable in a sharp suit with smart shoes, his hair styled to perfection and his face clean-shaven. 

“Indeed I am,” Louis replied smoothly. “And you’re in trouble, sweetheart,” the Dom informed him. “Care to guess why?” he quirked an eyebrow as Harry’s fingers stilled on the keypad of his laptop.

“Trouble?” Harry repeated, a crease forming on his forehead as he tried to think what rules he had broken. “But… I’ve been good, Sir.”

“Is that so?” Louis responded. “Because Liam tells me you’ve not bothered to hand in your homework. It’s only another two weeks before you’ll be sitting your exams. Now isn’t the time to neglect your studies; not if you want to go to college in September. You skipped your last session with Niall. I know he’s not a proper therapist or anything but talking to him is good for your mental health and I feel a lot better knowing you take these meetings with him. But apparently you had better things to do than meet with him, even though he went to the trouble of rescheduling several den meetings so he could be there for you. It was also your turn to do the laundry this weekend but Cara ended up doing it.”

“I… I…” Harry stuttered.

“Oh wait, that’s right,” Louis laughed sarcastically. “You’ve been good haven’t you, Harold. I suppose Liam, Niall and Cara must have been lying to me.”

“No, Sir,” Harry sighed dropping his gaze to the floor in shame. “They weren’t lying.”

“Guess you haven’t been as good as you claim then, huh?” Louis asked wryly.

“No, Sir,” Harry answered, eyes still down. “I’ve been naughty.”

“You have,” Louis agreed swaggering towards him. “And what happens to naughty subs?”

“They get punished,” Harry replied.

“Care to tell me why you’ve neglected your homework and house chores, Princess?” Louis asked crouching before him and placing a hand on his thigh.

“Didn’t mean to,” Harry said pitifully. “I’ve finished most of the homework and I was gonna do the laundry later, I promise. I just got distracted and I totally forgot about chatting with Niall. I’m sorry, Sir, I promise I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I believe you, love,” Louis reassured squeezing his thigh. “Now what’s had you so distracted? Is it this?” he gestured to the laptop and Harry nodded in admission. “Your sub blog?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry told him truthfully. “Don’t make me stop it though, please. It really helps me. I know I messed up a little but please don’t take this away from me.”

“Don’t worry, I know what your blog means to you, I’d never take it away,” Louis said. “But homework, house duties and your mental health need to come before your blog in future, alright?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded in understanding. 

“Are you in the middle of writing a post?” Louis asked.

“Responding to some comments,” Harry told him. 

“Finish replying to the one you’re on,” Louis said. “Make it quick. Then turn the laptop off. Come and meet me up in our room for your punishment when you’re done. Don’t keep me waiting long.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. His fingers fell back to the keys of the laptop, hurriedly replying to ‘subS1ut69’ as he agonised over what his punishment might be.

XXX

Fiddling nervously with the white ‘princess’ bracelet on his wrist, Harry knocked on the bedroom door and waited for Louis to invite him in. The raspy tone of Louis’ voice sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, making his dick pulse and his butt-hole clench. Keeping his eyes down, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Take your clothes off,” Louis commanded from where he sat at the piano. 

As he began removing his clothing, Harry discreetly glanced towards his boyfriend. He had removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and popped the top few buttons of his shirt, the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. While Harry found Louis perfectly sexy in his casual wear, he couldn’t deny that there was something even more erotic about the Dom as he prowled about in a suit, especially unbuttoned and with a loose tie, giving a dishevelled appearance. It somehow gave the impression of Louis being even more powerful. Sometimes Harry truly felt his boyfriend could do absolutely anything to him and he’d be powerless to prevent it. The idea of Louis being so in control of him was simultaneously terrifying and thrilling. Though based on what the other subs following his blog said, that feeling was fairly normal.

Dropping his clothes into the laundry basket by the bedroom door, Harry stood nude with his hands clasped behind his back, eyes lowered to the floor as he waited for Louis to acknowledge him and provide further instruction. He had to wait patiently through a rendition of Beethoven’s ‘Fur Elise’ and ‘Moonlight Sonata’ before Louis turned away from the piano and raked his blue eyes all the way from Harry’s toes up to the curls of his head. 

“C’mere darlin’,” Louis beckoned and Harry quickly walked towards him, balls freely bouncing with the movement. “Think I’ll probably need to shave you again later,” he commented as he cupped the subs testicles, fondling them much more than was necessary as he inspected them. “Kneel,” he requested with a quick kiss to Harry’s butterfly tattoo. “Do you understand what cock-warming is?” he asked playing with Harry’s curls. “Words, love,” he prompted after Harry simply nodded.

“Um, I just like… have your cock in my mouth… no sucking or anything like a blow-job,” Harry answered, “just your cock in my mouth.”

“Very good, Harold,” Louis grinned. “Guess what I want you to do now.”

“May I?” Harry asked bringing his hands to the fastening of Louis’ trousers. It had been suggested to him on his blog that he should always be polite and seek permission for the privilege of removing his Dom’s clothing, especially if a punishment was in order. 

“Go ahead,” Louis encouraged. “Go on,” he smiled and watched as Harry took him into his mouth. “You look beautiful like that,” he complimented gazing down at the sub on his knees, lips stretched around his cock, green eyes gazing back at him with faux-innocence. “I’ll check your colour sporadically. If you’re ‘green’ tap my leg once in response. If you’re ‘yellow’ or ‘red’ you do not need to wait for me to ask your colour. Just pinch my leg as you pull away. Colour?” he asked and Harry gave a single tap to his leg. “Good boy,” the Dom approved. “Are you ok to remain in this position while I tell you what’s going to happen for your punishment?” He received another lone tap to his leg. “Very good. Now, you’ve clearly been spending too much time on your laptop because of your sub blog. You won’t be permitted to use your laptop again for the remainder of the day. Once we’re done with your punishment and aftercare, you will go and have a chat with Niall. You may take your journal with you,” Louis said. “I know you like to write down a lot of the things we do together so you can share them on your blog later. I’m happy for you to do this, but I still expect you to put in the effort to talk to Niall and make sure you’re taking care of yourself mentally,” he stroked his hand through the younger man’s hair. “After your talk with Niall you will finish up the homework Liam set for you. Anything you don’t finish today will be waiting for you to do tomorrow. You will not be using your laptop for anything related to your blog until your homework is completed. Since the reason for your being punished is down to being on your laptop, something you use your fingers for, I think it is fitting that your punishment involves fingers. I’ll be stuffing my fingers in your mouth for you to suck on. It’s bound to get messy, lots of dribble down your chin,” he warned. “And I’ll be stuffing your asshole with my other fingers at the same time. I’m not sure how long I’m going to finger you for. I’ll probably wait for my hands and fingers to cramp up and then power through just a little bit longer before I decide you’ve endured enough. Once we are done, you will thank me for your punishment like a good sub and kiss each of my fingers individually. Colour?” he checked and Harry tapped his leg to demonstrate that he was still ‘green’. “Ok, Princess, stand up,” he directed.

Letting Louis’ cock fall from his mouth, Harry pushed himself to his feet, arms behind his back, head bowed and eyes down. He felt Louis’ hand settle at the back of his neck as the Dom guided him to the room behind the black door. They moved towards the table, Louis pressing Harry firmly up against it as he slipped two fingers of his left hand into Harry’s mouth.

“Suck,” Louis ordered simply and Harry swallowed, gripping the digits with his lips and tongue. With his right hand, Louis reached for a bottle of lube and placed it on the table in front of his sub. “Get my fingers ready to fuck you open,” he requested holding out his right hand. “Don’t stop sucking,” he warned.

It was a little awkward, but Harry was able to maintain his rhythm of sucking on Louis’ fingers as he opened the lube bottle and coated Louis’ right hand with the sticky substance. He found himself gripping the edge of the table, focusing on breathing through his nose while he suckled Louis’ fingers, the Dom’s right hand slipping between his butt-cheeks, a single lubed finger penetrating his opening. 

“Colour?” Louis asked pushing a third finger into Harry’s mouth to suck on. Not quite able to reach Louis’ leg from the current position, Harry tapped clumsily at the Dom’s hip to show he was ‘green’. “Good boy,” he praised sinking a second finger into Harry’s asshole, using a scissoring motion to ready him for taking a third. “Look at you… taking my fingers in both your needy holes,” he commented shoving a fourth finger into Harry’s mouth, three fingers pumping rather roughly in and out of Harry’s rear. “You look an absolute mess, Hazza,” he jeered.

Cheeks flushing and green eyes watering just a little, Harry whimpered. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the table edge and he could feel the saliva coating his chin and trickling down to his neck and collarbone. Now that his asshole was nice and open, he found himself desperately pushing back against Louis’ fingers, eager for more as the Dom drilled into him, battering his sweet spot. 

“Listen to you, moaning like a whore,” Louis goaded. “I bet this isn’t even a punishment for you. I bet you’re enjoying it,” he accused as he pushed the fourth finger into Harry’s arse, ripping a guttural whine from the sub. “What would your little blog followers say if they could see you now, huh?” he asked teasingly. “Imagine if they could see what a naughty little sub you are… see you taking your punishment… hear you whimpering and whining because you’re actually enjoying it… isn’t that right, Princess? Love having my fingers fucking into your desperate little holes don’t you? Dirty bitch, sucking on my fingers and wishing it was cock… fuck, you hear that?” he pumped his fingers in and out of Harry’s asshole at a rougher pace. A sordid squelching sound filled the room. “Must be enjoying this for your pretty little boy-pussy to sound so fucking wet… colour?” he checked and Harry just about managed to tap Louis’ waist. “Naughty little sub… so fucking shameless… taking my fingers so well… look how fucking hard you are… are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum, Harold?”

Clinging to the table, moaning obscenely as he rocked his hips back so Louis’ fingers would drive in even deeper, Harry nodded eagerly, fingers still lodged in his mouth.

“Wrong answer, babe,” Louis told him yanking his fingers away from Harry’s bum and his mouth, wiping the excess spit unceremoniously over Harry’s face. “Aww,” he tutted as Harry whimpered pitifully, his achingly hard cock leaking with pre-cum. “Bet you’re really desperate for release. But you’re not getting it are you because you’ve been a naughty boy. Now, on your knees, thank me for your punishment.”

“Th-thank you for punishing me, Sir,” Harry said in a shaky tone, his voice a little hoarse from having been sucking on Louis’ fingers. Tenderly, he pressed a kiss to each of Louis’ fingers, lingering a little longer on the ones that had been up his bum, his own little way of punishing and humiliating himself even further. He placed a kiss to his boyfriend’s black ‘his psycho’ bracelet also. “I hope you can forgive me, Sir.”

“Look at me, Princess,” Louis cradled the subs face. “I will always forgive you, love. Now c’mon, let’s have a cuddle,” he lifted Harry up and placed him gently on the table, arranging a cushion behind him. Climbing onto the table with him, he held him close, kissing him sweetly before reaching a hand down to ghost over the sub’s hard dick, just a few teasing strokes being enough to set Harry off.

“Oh, ah, ah,” Harry whined, tossing his head back as a look of ecstasy crossed his face for the duration of his orgasm. “Sorry, Sir,” he apologised meekly. 

“Don’t worry,” Louis cooed. “I know you weren’t being deliberately disobedient. And it’s too soon to expect you to have much orgasm control. I’ll have to remember to put a cock-ring on you next time won’t I?” he smirked.

“If that… if that’s what you think I deserve, Sir,” Harry agreed shuddering slightly and feeling sinfully messy. His lips were swollen, his asshole was dripping with lube and he’d released all over himself. He was sure he must look positively wrecked and he hadn’t even taken any cock. “Um, how does my bum look?” Harry wondered craning his neck in a futile effort to see his backside. “Would it make a good photo for my blog?”

“I’m sure it would make an excellent picture,” Louis stated moving off of the table and withdrawing his phone from his pocket. “Hold that boy-pussy open for me… now ask me nicely to take the photo,” the mischievous smirk was loud and clear in the sound of his voice. 

“Oh,” Harry whined even as he moved his hands behind himself to spread his cheeks and fully expose his finger-fucked hole. “Please take a photo of my pretty stretched-out boy-pussy.”

“Why?” Louis pressed.

“So I can post it on my blog for my followers to see,” Harry told him.

“I’m sorry, love, so you can post what?” Louis feigned ignorance. 

“So I can post the photo of my little punished boy-pussy for my followers to see,” Harry elaborated. 

“That’s my good boy,” Louis smiled capturing the exquisite image of Harry’s stretched fluttering hole, still shiny from the lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	40. 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> I wonder if this story will be finished by the end of the year???
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting and leaving kudos...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 40

Given that it was such a nice day, Harry had convinced Liam to take their exam revision session out in the back-garden. They set a blanket down, kicked off their shoes and pored over various textbooks and a large collection of notes Harry had taken, Liam quizzing Harry on different subjects. For a while, it was all going rather well. Then the sound of the den door being opened reached Harry’s ears, immediately followed by the shrill sounds of a woman screeching in what had to be agonising pain. 

The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood on end, the woman’s shrieks piercing his mind and making his entire body feel uncomfortable. It was even worse than nails on a chalkboard. He could hear Liam’s voice getting louder, asking him another question about the ‘Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde’ in an effort to distract him from the ongoings of the den. Harry knew he should try to focus on Liam, to concentrate on the harmless normality of studying for an upcoming exam. But ever the curious cat, Harry’s neck seemed unable to resist the urge to twist in the den’s direction. 

The image he was confronted with was that of Louis stepping out of the den with a butcher’s knife in hand, the silver blade coated crimson. There was a definite swagger to his step, his shoulders were relaxed and he was openly laughing, his smile wide across his impressive cheekbones and the crinkles by his eyes at their most prominent. It was crystal clear to Harry that his boyfriend was having fun at work.

“Shove it up her fat ass and see how she likes it,” Louis suggested gleefully to somebody in the den before shutting the door and blocking out the sounds of the woman’s hysterical cries. He then took his phone out of his jeans pocket with his blood-free hand and answered a call, his telephone manner entirely calm and charming as he discussed an upcoming charity event. “Alright there, Princess?” he asked with a wink once he finished the call.

Quietly, Harry nodded, his eyes zeroing in on the drops of blood dripping from the large steel knife. He felt his fingers twitch slightly and his thighs began to itch, his old scars suddenly desperate for new companions. Louis and Liam exchanged a few words but Harry wasn’t listening, his need to bleed growing in intensity every second. 

“I love you, baby, don’t work too hard,” Louis told Harry before he tossed the butcher’s knife, letting it twirl through the air before catching it by the handle again and re-entering the den. 

“You ok, mate?” Liam asked gently once Louis was gone, observing Harry with concern as he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, the action marring his sight with random bursts of colour. “We can take a break,” he offered. 

“Please,” Harry sighed and Liam nodded, already collecting up the different workbooks. 

“Do you need to talk about it?” Liam’s voice remained gentle as he slung the picnic blanket over his shoulder, following Harry inside the house.

“No,” Harry moved for the kitchen, setting his textbooks down on the counter and taking the water jug out of the fridge to pour himself a glass. “I have to pee,” he declared after draining the entire glass. “Then I might go and take a nap.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. “We could go for a swim?” he suggested. “Or work-out in the gym? Watch a movie maybe?”

“No, thanks,” Harry shook his head not meeting Liam’s gaze, instead focusing on random parts of the kitchen. The cabinet. The toaster. The kettle. The tiled floor. The microwave. The sink. “I just need to switch my mind off for a while… a nap will make me feel better,” he assured before making his way upstairs to the top floor.

Closing the door behind him, he hurried to the shower room and used the toilet. He stood at the sink a while washing his hands, the hot water scalding his skin a lobster red. Turning off the tap, he walked back to the main part of the bedroom, his movements almost zombie-like as he opened the bedroom window and stared down at the garden below. A memory of the woman’s anguished screams replayed in his mind as he looked down at the den. His boyfriend was in there, possibly still wielding the butcher’s knife. There was every possibility the woman had something unwanted forced up her arse. Harry certainly didn’t want to know what else the woman was being forced to endure. Yet he could not look away from the den or stop himself imagining what might be happening to her. He wondered if any of it was deserved or if she was a true victim to Tommo’s crimes.

Having no idea what the woman in the den might look like, Harry envisioned himself in there. Not tied up as the woman presumably was. Instead, Harry imagined he was atop a luxurious bed with white satin sheets. His skin tingled as he imagined Louis straddling him, kissing and licking at his body as well as making delicate cuts in his flesh, allowing his precious red rubies to stain his skin and the bedcovers. 

Still gazing out the window, Harry stepped out of his clothes, barely paying attention to what he was doing. He moved to the bed, positioning himself in the middle and facing Mr. Fluffy Boots and Miss Olivia the other way so their innocent sewn-on eyes wouldn’t see anything. Spreading out, he concentrated on the feeling of the bedding against his bare skin. Eyes closed, he slowly raked his nails down himself, beginning at his throat, clawing all the way down to the tops of his thighs and digging his fingers in as painfully as he could handle. He hissed and winced, repeating his rough treatment of self-inflicted pain. All the while, he imagined it was Louis, his blue-eyed Dom staring down at him as he gave him the gift of pain.

Unable to handle anymore, Harry lay panting, his hands resting on the mattress by his hips, palms facing upwards. He didn’t need to glance down at himself to know so much of his pale skin had been abused till it was red and raw. It had been quite nice to imagine it was Louis hurting him. It made him feel safer somehow. He wondered if his boyfriend would be willing to do such a thing for him. Much like the tattoos, it should help settle Harry’s self-harm struggles.

As much as Harry might like to ignore it, the fact was that Louis hurt people for a living and he enjoyed it too. Surely assaulting Harry’s body just a little bit would appeal to him. He should ask for more spankings. Maybe even get Louis to go harder on him, bruise him up just a little. If he took a little bit of abuse particularly well, perhaps he could even convince Louis to take a blade to his skin every now and then and permit him to bleed. Not too much. Just enough to feel good. To feel oh so good.

The scratch marks all over his front weren’t enough. He needed something more. Reaching for the bedside drawer, Harry rummaged through in search of a knife. Disappointed, he hunted the shower room for a razor blade but Louis had hidden them away some time ago. So Harry searched the main bedroom, hoping to find something to pierce his skin with. He was sorely disappointed. The best thing he could find was a staple in one of the music books atop Louis’ piano. He took his time picking the staple out, scuffing up his thumbnail in the process. 

The little silver piece of metal didn’t do much. It hardly even broke his skin. But the sensation was enough to satisfy him. He dragged the staple all over, scratching out the name ‘Louis’ multiple times, occasionally earning the tiniest little droplets of blood. He smiled down at his hard work, feeling incredibly pleased with himself. Normally, a self-harm session left him feeling ugly and ashamed. But on this occasion he actually felt rather pretty. He sighed in contentment, resting his head on the pillow, curls fanned around him like a halo as he let his eyelids fall shut, the breeze from the open window breaking in to dance over his exposed body.

XXX

“Mmm,” Harry hummed softly, feeling peaceful as somebody stroked his hair. “Louis,” he smiled as he blinked his eyes open to see his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?” he asked noting the forlorn expression on the older man’s face. 

“I thought you were doing better with this, love,” Louis frowned glancing over Harry’s body sadly.

“Oh,” Harry was reminded of the staple-made scratches all over himself. With Louis looking at him so sadly, he didn’t feel so pretty anymore. Sitting up, he brought his knees up to his chest, locking his arms around himself in an effort to hide, the shame rapidly creeping in. “’M sorry,” he mumbled guiltily. 

“Why did you do it, babe?” Louis sighed as he stroked one of Harry’s calves. “Why didn’t you talk to somebody about how you were feeling? I’d have left work to help you through this shit.”

“Sorry,” Harry repeated. “It’s not too bad though,” he defended. “It’s just some scratches. Not proper cuts.”

“It’s still self-harm though, Haz,” Louis pointed out. “You know I don’t want you hurting yourself, Princess.”

“I wrote your name,” Harry offered as though that would make the situation better.

“I did notice,” Louis almost smiled as he caressed the back of Harry’s neck and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I suppose it’s kind of flattering, cute even. But I’d have preferred you to have come and talked to me about whatever made you feel this way.”

“Sorry,” Harry apologised again. “I just needed a little bit of pain. It calms me down when the voices in my head get too loud. But I’m ok now, I promise.”

“You’re not ok, darlin’,” Louis shook his head sadly. “You’re damaged goods.”

“But… but you still… you still love me… right?” Harry asked, his voice breaking a little on the final word. 

“I fucking love you more than anything,” Louis claimed taking Harry’s face in his hands and slotting their mouths together. “Never forget how much I love you,” he held him close. “If anything ever happened to you I’d… fuck, I’d completely lose my shit. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, Lou,” Harry said. “The self-harm is just a part of who I am. Maybe I shouldn’t try to control it. Maybe I should just give in to my instincts.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Louis objected. “I can help you overcome this. I just need you to come to me when your pretty head’s in that dark space. Then I can help lead you back to the light.”

“I was thinking maybe… um,” Harry felt shy. And chilly. He shifted out of Louis’ arms so he could crawl under the covers and warm up his nude flesh. “I thought you might like to do it. You know… hurt me?” he asked tentatively as he gazed up at his boyfriend from underneath his lashes. 

“Are you asking me to cut you?” Louis stared down at him warily, crawling on top of him over the covers. 

“I think I might like that,” Harry admitted. “But spankings make me feel just as good. Some Dom and sub relationships involve pain kinks and knife-play and stuff. I know they do. Maybe we could try.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed shaking his head, straddling him over the covers now as he sat back on his haunches. “Blood-play is a ‘red’ for me, you know that. And knife-play and blood-play kind of go together.”

“I’m gonna take a fist up my ass for you one day, right?” Harry asked. “If I have to do that for you why can’t you do this for me? It’s not like you have an issue with blood. You torture and kill people all the time. Why should giving me a few little cuts be any different?”

“Our sex-life has nothing to do with my work, Harold, so don’t even go there,” Louis replied sternly. “I am not destroying your body by cutting you up. No knife-play and no blood-play. That’s final. As for spanking, I’m happy to engage in that more for you. That’s a fair compromise, right?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged.

“What triggered all this anyway?” Louis asked.

“You did,” Harry told him honestly moving his hands to Louis’ hips, reaching his hands around to squeeze the man’s bum. 

“How?” Louis quirked an eyebrow in askance. 

“When you came out of the den,” Harry explained. “You had the knife in your hand with that woman’s blood dripping from it. I assume it was the screaming woman. Sounded like you were all really hurting her.”

“Bitch fucking deserved it,” Louis sneered. “Abused so many foster kids that slag has.”

“You don’t need to defend your work to me, Lou,” Harry replied turning his head to the side and looking across the bedroom. “If you say she deserves it I believe you. I know you hurt and kill people. No point pretending you don’t. Just because you’re an evil piece of shit doesn’t mean I can’t love you. I’m damaged goods remember. Enough to for forgive all your sins and love you forever. But yeah,” he turned back to face Louis, “I saw the knife in your hand and the blood… it made me feel like cutting. Would have done a better job if I’d found something sharp enough.”

“What did you use?” Louis asked yanking the covers down to Harry’s navel to examine the awkward etching on his chest and stomach. “That couldn’t have all been your fingernails.”

“Um, I kinda pulled a staple out of one of your music books,” Harry admitted sheepishly. 

“Resourceful,” Louis acknowledged. “But naughty,” he admonished and Harry squirmed a little. “Think that kind of behaviour warrants a spanking, don’t you agree, Princess?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry eagerly agreed, tensing his butt-cheeks in anticipation of the pain.

“Alright then,” Louis moved off the bed, lifted the covers then sat on the edge and patted his knee. “Over my lap then little boy.”

“Don’t call me ‘little boy’,” Harry scoffed. “That makes it creepy.”

“Oh shut up, you,” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry settled across his thighs. “Colour, love?”

“I’m green, Sir,” Harry confirmed as Louis kneaded and squeezed at his bum as though it were dough. “Please spank my naughty little bottom.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Louis responded. “How many do you think you can take?”

“Not sure,” Harry admitted clinging to the bed cover. “Just… can you, um… can you spank me until I cry?”

“We’ll see how things go,” Louis stated before landing the first strike onto Harry’s pretty rear.

XXX

Harry’s exams went well and he was due to start college at the beginning of September. He was both nervous and excited. While he was eager to continue with his education and hopefully enjoy the typical college experience, he was a little daunted about the prospect of being in such a normal environment amongst regular people. He’d been in Louis’ Mad Mansion for so long he questioned whether or not he’d even be able to function in a manner that was socially acceptable anymore. 

He found himself wondering whether he’d make any new friends. Then he worried what Louis might say if he did make friends. Perhaps Louis wouldn’t trust him to keep all their dirty little secrets from his new peers. Maybe Louis would grow jealous and hurt people unnecessarily. Maybe he’d been isolated from normal life for so long a time that people would think he was weird and he wouldn’t make any new friends anyway. 

“Kit-Kat for your thoughts?” Niall asked holding the chocolate wafer bar out to him.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled unwrapping the bar and breaking off a finger. He took a bite while passing the rest of the bar to Niall who happily chomped it down in two big bites. “Just thinking about starting college.”

“Yeah, you excited?” Niall grinned.

“Sure,” Harry nodded. “But nervous too. It’ll be weird being around normal people and everything. I mean, I’ve been here over a year now, right? Though honestly it feels a lot longer. I know Lou’s taken me out on dates and stuff, and I’ve attended some charity events with him and we visit the kids in the hospital a lot. But this is different. This is going to college. And Louis’ won’t be there. It’ll just be me. Do you think I can even make new friends? Or would it be better to keep to myself?”

“You deserve to have friends in your life, mate,” Niall told him. “I know you’re going to college as ‘Marcel Fox’ rather than good ol’ Harry Styles but a name is just a name. You’re still you. I know you can’t tell them your boyfriend kidnapped you or give away anything about what he really does for a living. But you can still share stories from your childhood and bond over music and T.V shows. Grab a beer down at the pub, that kind of thing.”

“Would Louis be ok with that?” Harry asked.

“He trusts you,” Niall replied. “And he wants you to have as good and normal a life as you can in this situation. College will be great for you, Haz. I know it. And you’ll make plenty of new friends. People adore you. Even demented psycho’s like Louis.”

“He is pretty sweet on me,” Harry smiled. “Think he’ll cry when I go off for my first day of college?”

“No, but Liam might,” Niall sniggered.

XXX

“I’m really proud of you, babe,” Louis told Harry. “Hope you know that.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled shyly as his boyfriend helped him out of the car, leading him to the entrance of the theatre. It was their date night and Louis insisted on making it extra special to celebrate the fact Harry would be starting college the following week. “You spoil me sometimes. I promise you, one day, when I get a job and start making money of my own I’m gonna treat you to something.”

“You don’t have to do that, darlin’, I like taking care of ya,” Louis said.

“I know and I appreciate it,” Harry kept hold of the blue-eyed man’s hand as they were escorted to their seats. “But I want to be able to treat you too.”

“You treat me plenty,” Louis assured. “Just this morning you gave me a blow-job along with breakfast in bed. Doesn’t get more romantic than that if you ask me.”

“Louis,” Harry hissed blushing furiously. “This is a sophisticated environment. You can’t talk about oral sex in here.”

Louis just laughed but thankfully refrained from talking about anything sex related.

The lights dimmed and a hush settled over the audience as the show began. From the moment the curtain was lifted, Harry was transfixed, enjoying the production immensely. He looked to Louis every now and then to see his boyfriend’s reaction. Each time he did, he simply found Louis staring back at him, his blue eyes fond, seemingly not paying any attention to the performance at all. 

“Didn’t you like it?” Harry frowned as they left the theatre, his hands stinging from applauding so enthusiastically.

“It was a lot of fun seeing your reactions,” Louis stated. “I could happily gaze at you forever,” he declared.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Harry claimed.

They drove home and Louis parked the car before hopping out to get the door for Harry. Rather than lead his boyfriend up to the house, he led him down the road towards the trees. It was rather dark and Harry struggled to see much around him. He’d stumbled no less than seven times by the time Louis had pushed him up against the trunk of a tree, unbuttoning his shirt to suck at his nipples.

“Louis, what are we doing?” Harry asked as his nipples pebbled as a result of the night air and the arousal pumping through him from Louis’ touch. 

“Just be a good boy for me, Princess,” Louis advised. “I promise I’ll make you feel good,” he yanked Harry’s trousers down to his ankles and groped him through his underwear. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, fingers curling into Louis’ shoulders.

“Good boy,” Louis approved. “Crouch down for me,” he instructed and Harry did so before finding his mouth stuffed with his Dom’s cock. “That’s it, baby… you like sucking my dick don’t you, lad… such a little cock-slut.”

Crouching down by the tree in the dark, trousers around his ankles and shirt open, Harry simply did as he was told and blew his Dom as best as he knew how. He whimpered every now and then when Louis gripped his fist tight in his curls and when he pulled out to smack his face lightly with his cock, tracing his lips with the tip before shoving himself down Harry’s throat again. He gagged and spluttered a few times, Louis stroking his hair gently while he gathered himself, always ensuring he was still green before feeding his cock back past the subs lips. 

“Let’s turn things up a notch,” Louis’ smirk was audible in the darkness even if it couldn’t be seen. “Want you to finger yourself. Can you do that for me baby?” he pressed a tube of lube into Harry’s hand.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry blindly searched for the cap on the bottle before squeezing a large helping onto his fingers.

“Wish I could see you,” Louis bemoaned. “Bet you look dirty and beautiful right now. Talk me through it, Princess, tell me what a dirty little boy you’re being, fingering your naughty little boy-pussy out here in the dark.”

“The lubes on my fingers, Sir,” Harry narrated. “I’m reaching behind myself… slipping my fingers under my underwear.”

“Nope, not good enough,” Louis interrupted. “Push those boxers down.”

“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Harry barely maintained his balance as he shucked his boxers down around his ankles too. “My boxers are down, Sir… I’m all vulnerable and exposed for you… my cock and balls hanging between my legs, bum out… I’m rubbing my fingers along my ass-crack… the lube feels cold,” he gasped. “It makes my little boy-pussy tingle.”

“I bet it fucking does, you dirty bitch,” Louis grinned. He kept a hand knotted in Harry’s hair, idly tracing his dick around Harry’s lips and over his face, but not sinking back into his mouth. “Tell me more.”

“Um, I’m pushing the tip of my finger into my needy little hole,” Harry’s face burned with humiliation and his cock throbbed with arousal as he spoke. “It’s hard getting it in,” he admitted. “It’s like my body doesn’t want to take it.”

“That’s because your body knows it belongs to me,” Louis stated smugly. “That little boy-pussy knows it should be my cock pounding into it. Isn’t that right, Harold?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered as he continued to push his finger into his opening, forcing his way through his body’s own resistance. “My boy-pussy’s always hungry and desperate for your perfect cock. But I’ve got… I’ve got my finger in now,” he gasped a little. “My hole’s just… just… fluttering open… I’m taking it so good, Sir.”

“Bet you wish it was me though, don’t you?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded. “Always.”

“Get a second finger up that pretty asshole,” Louis suggested and the green-eyed submissive instantly worked to obey him.

“I’ve done it, Sir,” Harry panted out, his thighs aching from his crouched position as he awkwardly fingered himself. “Two fingers in my tight little hole… just for you, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Now open up,” he said before shoving himself into Harry’s mouth again, rocking his hips gently and enjoying the moans and slurps he pulled from the younger man. “I’m gonna cum on your pretty whore face,” he warned barely a second before he released. “Stand,” he commanded, fingers still curled into Harry’s hair. “Keep fingering yourself while I jerk you off,” he ordered.

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Harry mumbled breathlessly. “Oh, oh fuck,” he whined as he spilled into Louis’ hand. “Oh,” he moaned as Louis wiped the mess over his stomach, much of it smearing over his butterfly tattoo.

“Come on,” Louis tugged up Harry’s underwear but left his trousers around his ankles and his shirt undone. “Let’s head home,” he kept his hand in Harry’s hair, gripping his curls just tight enough to be considered painful as he guided him away from the trees, walking along the road back to the house.

Trusting Louis to lead him in the right direction and catch him should he fall, Harry’s eyes darted around, paranoid they were going to bump into somebody and Harry would become the subject of slut-shaming and ridicule. Of course, they essentially lived on the outskirts where people seldom had reason to be so he really shouldn’t be so worried. But his spine still tingled as though countless eyes were all over him, taking in his near-nudity, swollen lips and cum-covered face and body, trousers around his ankles and shirt hanging off his arms. 

“You look a right fucking mess, love,” Louis complimented landing a smack to his bottom as they reached the garden gate. “Hang on, stop there,” he instructed letting his hand fall away from Harry’s hair. He left him stood by himself on the gravel as he stepped back a few paces. “Should make a lovely picture for your little fans,” Louis smirked taking out his phone. The shot was taken in such a way that none of the cars or any part of the house was in the picture. He took a couple of shots that clearly displayed Harry’s face before trying to get a good one showing him from the neck down. “Perfect,” he declared sending an image to Harry’s email address so he could upload it onto his blog. “Now pull your trousers up. You can leave your shirt unbuttoned if you like. I wouldn’t mind people seeing you covered in cum. You ready?” he asked after Harry had fastened his trousers, choosing to leave his shirt open.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered.

“Colour?” the Dom checked.

“I’m green,” Harry confirmed.

As luck would have it, the first person they happened upon in the house was Nick. He even had the audacity to ask to lick the cum off of Harry’s chest. He ended up with Louis pinning him to the floor and farting in his face as a consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	41. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Welcome back...
> 
> Enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 41

Before heading to bed, Harry had uploaded the new photo onto his sub blog. He went to sleep feeling very satisfied, excited to see what his followers thought of the latest picture. First thing in the morning, he logged onto his laptop so he could check for comments, eager to hear other people’s feedback. There were plenty of likes and emoji’s on the new photo, familiar usernames complimenting the shot. He also saw he had a new private message. The username ‘Suffer_in_silence’ was unfamiliar to him. Opening the message up, he expected a pleasant message from a stranger commenting how much they enjoyed his blog. Judging by the name, he even anticipated they might be sharing personal thoughts and feelings, finally getting something off their chest and expressing their appreciation to have found a blog that catered to their personal preferences. 

Instead, he found himself and his sex-life being verbally attacked and shamed. Tears formed in his eyes and a lump lodged in his throat as he read the message. He’d received his share of inappropriate comments on the blog, simply blocking those who didn’t seem capable of respecting the fact he was in a committed relationship and not open to any kind of sexual relations with others. But overall the response he had to his blog was a positive one, with people sharing their experiences and those who were beginners or just curious about the Dom/sub dynamics asking for genuine advice and guidance. He’d never had somebody criticise his sexual interests before. 

Minimising the screen, he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. It was the first time he’d received something truly negative in relation to his blog. Perhaps he was simply overreacting and it wasn’t as bad as it initially seemed. He told himself he would take a moment and read the message again, trying to approach the situation objectively and not take it personally. Just because it wasn’t the positivity he was used to didn’t automatically make it offensive. He just needed to read it again and try not to be so sensitive.

** Is this blog even real? ** read the first line of the message. ** Who would actually do something like this? It’s so embarrassing and perverted. Honestly, it’s just glorifying abuse. No offence but if somebody tried to tell me what to do all the time and give me a spanking if I didn’t follow their rules I’d knock them the fuck out. Seriously, why don’t you try spanking your Dom, see how he likes it, huh? I hope the idiots following your blog don’t think this fucked-up shit is what sex is supposed to be like. Anyone engaging in this type of thing is just dumb. This blog has to be a joke. Or you must be a porn-star getting paid to do it or something. You can’t seriously enjoy it. Nobody could. Everything about BDSM is just ridiculous. I wouldn’t let anybody do this kind of stuff to me. Not trying to be rude or anything but it’s just so gross. **

Reading it over again didn’t really help. If anything, reading the message a second time simply made Harry feel worse about himself. He knew he shouldn’t take the words of a stranger to heart, especially someone online. But it really bothered him.

His blog was specifically created to openly discuss his experience of being a sub in a safe environment free from judgement. It was obvious what kind of content the blog entailed. If somebody didn’t like that kind of thing they didn’t have to look through it. It wasn’t even as though his blog was the kind somebody would stumble upon accidentally. In order to find it, a person had to be purposefully looking for something BDSM related. And to suggest that the relationships and kinks he and many of his followers engaged in was just ‘glorifying abuse’? That was a truly disgusting thing for Suffer_in_silence to say. Not only was it disrespectful to anybody who experimented safely and consensually with BDSM dynamics, but it was also offensive to anybody who had ever been in an abusive relationship. There was a world of difference between somebody beating you with the intent to truly hurt you and a trusting relationship that might indulge in some pain-play or consensual discipline. Just as there was a difference between an abusive parent beating a child and a loving parent responsibly disciplining a disobedient child.

The best way for Harry to proceed would be to block Suffer_in_silence from his blog and delete their abhorrently rude and uneducated message. If someone was too narrow-minded and judgemental to appreciate BDSM for what it truly was then they were naïve and in this case hateful and pathetic. Harry shouldn’t even entertain the thought of responding to such a person. But he couldn’t help himself. He was offended and he was angry. He just had to write back and defend his personal choices and his relationship.

** For someone who calls themselves Suffer_in_silence you certainly have a lot to say, ** Harry typed out. ** And for somebody who claims they aren’t trying to be rude or cause offence you manage to achieve it all too easily as you dish out a lot of hateful negativity. This blog is supposed to be a safe space where people can share their experiences in a friendly and respectful manner. You have deliberately chosen to violate that peace. We all like different things. Obviously, BDSM is not for everyone, that’s perfectly understandable. But this blog is specifically for people who do partake in and enjoy the lifestyle. This is our little dark corner of the internet, not yours. We didn’t invite you here. We didn’t force you to look. You found this page on your own and made a point of being hateful. That says something far more negative about you than it does myself or any of my followers. As for likening BDSM to an abusive relationship, I can assure you they are not one in the same. If you compared a photo of my CONSENSUALLY spanked bottom to a photo of a woman who had just been beaten up by an abusive partner there would be no question as to which was evidence of a harrowing attack and which depicted the result of kinky play. Subs aren’t frightened victims being terrorised by a partner. Subs are respected, treasured and loved by their Doms. We’re also a lot more respectful towards other people’s preferences, vanilla as they may be in comparison to our own. Unlike you, we are not so full of hate and judgement. I don’t expect an apology from you, or for you to change your views. I imagine you’re even amused to have offended me so deeply. But I can confidently say that I am in a committed relationship with a man who truly loves me and my sex life is more than satisfactory with nothing remotely abusive about it and I am never ashamed of the things we do together, all with both our consent. I sincerely doubt the same can be said for you. I would now like to simply ask that you stay away from my blog and keep your unwanted opinions to yourself. **

“If not,” Harry spoke out loud. “I’ll set my fucking boyfriend on you.”

He re-read the nice comments his latest photo had received, being sure to thank everybody for their kind words.

XXX

The morning of Harry’s first day at college arrived. He was excited and nervous, struggling to decide what he should wear. Although he loved the expensive designer pieces Louis had been treating him to, he didn’t want to rock up on his first day looking too flashy as though he were boasting his wealth (well, Louis’ wealth). But he didn’t want to go too casual and wear something plain and boring that didn’t express his personality. He just needed to find a happy medium. 

“Baby, relax,” Louis advised as he calmly buttoned up his own smart shirt while Harry covered the bed with clothes. “You’re gonna have a great day and make plenty of friends, I promise. It doesn’t matter what you wear.”

“Just help me pick something, please,” Harry asked desperately looking at his collection of clothing in despair.

“Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Louis slapped his boyfriend’s butt before grabbing a pair of simple red skinny jeans. “Put these on,” he told him. “And this,” he tossed him a plain white t-shirt. “Now put this over it,” Louis picked out a fancy red and white shirt with delicate leaf decorations all over it. “Leave it unbuttoned so you can look more casual.”

“Thanks,” Harry sighed in relief as he pulled his outfit on. “I look ok, yeah?” he checked once he was dressed.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis hooked a finger into Harry’s belt loop and pulled him in for a kiss. “Don’t forget to pack your camera,” he reminded him.

“I can’t wait for Photography class,” Harry admitted as he double-checked his equipment. “I hope I can make a friend or two in Photography.”

“I’m sure you will,” Louis told him encouragingly as he knotted up his tie before pulling on his smart suit jacket. 

Harry gulped a little. There was always something so dangerously alluring about Louis Tomlinson dressed to the nines in an impeccable suit with his hair styled up in a quiff. He kind of wanted Louis to strip him bare and fuck him hard and rough while he still wore his smart suit. 

“You thinking something dirty there, Princess?” Louis shot him a devilish grin. 

“No,” Harry denied. “I’m far too innocent to ever think dirty thoughts.”

“Oh really?” Louis said in amusement as he groped Harry’s bum, the younger man jumping into his arms and locking his legs around Louis’ waist. “Because I seem to remember you coming into my office yesterday and kneeling under my desk to suck me off while I took a video call with some posh twats about an up and coming charity BBQ.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughed. “And don’t get me all turned-on. I need to go to college.”

“Come on,” Louis set Harry back on his feet. “Get what you need and I’ll drive you. I should have time before I need to be in other places.”

Collecting what he needed, Harry beamed at Louis and followed him down to the car. He felt a little giddy during the car journey, butterflies flapping away in his stomach at the prospect of starting college. 

“I think people opting to take Photography will be quite interesting,” Harry said to Louis. “Deep thinkers who see beauty in all kinds of places. More relaxed and easy-going.”

“Sure,” Louis agreed, not that he had any idea what a typical Photography student might be like.

“I’m not sure about History,” Harry admitted. “I feel like it might be a quieter group of people. Really focused on learning and doing the work. Which is good. But it might be hard to break the ice and get to know people.”

“Right,” Louis nodded, again having no idea.

“Zayn said English students are usually stuck-up and pretentious,” Harry commented. “Do you think he’s right?”

“Z’s full of shit, you should know that by now,” Louis said. “Just be yourself, lad. People are gonna love ya. You’ve got that I.T course as well, right?”

“Yeah, Zayn and Liam both really recommended it,” Harry replied. “I guess it could be fun. It’ll definitely be useful. I might even learn enough to help Zayn own with his techy-hacky-stuff.”

“I doubt they’ll teach you that kind of thing in college, babe,” Louis grinned.

“Ok, probably not,” Harry acknowledged. “But still, Zayn’s computer skills are pretty sick. It would be kinda cool to be able to do stuff like that. I might even be able to help you with work stuff one day.”

“You already help with work stuff,” Louis pointed out to him. “The kids at the hospital adore you. Having you on my arm at charity events definitely makes me look better.”

“Those posh rich people can be quite condescending though, I don’t really like most of them,” Harry said. 

“I don’t either,” Louis admitted. “But you’ve been a real hit with the people these charities actually help. You were the heart and soul at Pride the other month. Everybody loved the flower-crowns you made.”

“Pride’s different, it isn’t stuck-up snobs running that,” Harry pointed out. 

“Nearly there, love,” Louis said when they were around the corner from the college.

“Urgh, bloody hell,” Harry groaned feeling nervous again.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have fun,” Louis assured him pulling the car up. “Here,” he said reaching across to the glove compartment and pulling out a little giftbox.

“What’s this?” Harry smiled opening it up. “A phone?”

“I figured you should have one,” Louis said. “All the other kids are gonna have their own phones. I’ve already got my number saved onto it. Some of the other guys are on there as well. Including Grimmy,” he rolled his eyes. “If he sends you any dirty pictures or anything be sure to let me know and I’ll sort him out. But as irritating and gross as Grimmy is, I do trust the guy. Having his number might come in useful one day,” he shrugged.

“Thanks Louis, this is amazing,” Harry leaned in to kiss him.

“That’s not all,” Louis said. “I got you your own house key as well,” he handed the key over complete with a unicorn keychain. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Harry declared tucking the key safely in his bag and slipping the phone into his jeans pocket, the weight of it feeling rather strange after having gone so long without a phone.

“Probably second best I reckon,” Louis said. “You take first place. Now, remember, you’re Marcel Fox,” he reminded gently and Harry nodded. “Be a good boy for me and have a great first day,” he kissed him soundly on the mouth.

“Love you,” Harry said.

“Love you more, Princess,” Louis claimed as Harry climbed out of the car, securing his bag on his shoulder, his camera hanging around his neck.

Harry waved goodbye to his boyfriend before walking up the building, other students milling around him as he entered the college, joining the long queue to get his photo taken for his ID card.

XXX

His first class of the day was History. After having his ID card sorted and being given his class schedule and a map of the college, he began making his way to the appropriate part of the large building. He offered smiles to his peers along the way, hoping to alleviate his nerves and boost his confidence so that he might stand a chance at striking up a rapport with a new classmate. Some of the people he walked by awkwardly smiled back at him. Several girls blushed and giggled with their friends. A few shot him a weird look.

Arriving at his designated classroom, he peered inside. Most people were probably still queuing for their ID cards as only three students were seated inside the classroom so far. Neither of them were sitting together or attempting to make conversation. One girl was focused on her phone, another reading through her textbook, while the lone boy in the room was busying himself by arranging things neatly on his table. Fiddling with the ‘princess’ bracelet adorning his wrist, Harry tried to work out which of the three looked most approachable. He was leaning more towards the boy when he felt a presence beside him. Turning, he found a girl with strawberry-blonde hair smiling shyly.

“Hi, are you in this class too?” she asked indicating to the door Harry had yet to step through.

“Um, History, yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Want to sit together?” she suggested obviously trying to sound casual.

“Sure, great,” Harry agreed hoping he didn’t sound too eager. “After you,” he said holding the door for her.

He followed after her, joining her at a desk two rows from the front. Quietly, they set their things down. Initially, it felt a little awkward. Though Harry didn’t think it was down to the two of them not knowing each other but rather the deafening silence from the other three. It almost felt like they were in a library and that it would be rude to make conversation. A few minutes past by and a handful of other students joined the room, their chairs scraping along the floor as they selected a desk. So far, Harry and the girl with strawberry-blonde hair were the only two to sit beside one another, everybody else had chosen to sit alone.

“I’m Alice by the way,” the girl introduced herself, speaking quieter than normal due to the lack of chatter around them.

“I’m Ha-happy to meet,” Harry cringed a little at his awkward cover-up. “I’m Marcel,” he told her. “Nice shirt,” he complimented.

“Thanks,” she smoothed her hands down her pink blouse decorated with red and purple lips. “You too. Not a lot of guys could pull off something like that.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry desperately searched his mind for something else to say. Alice seemed nice enough. He hoped he could befriend her or at the very least have her be a willing History study-buddy. He didn’t want to come across as a weirdo or seem boring but he didn’t want to appear too needy for friendship either. He just needed to find something interesting to say, possibly make her laugh. Anything but prolonged awkward silence. “So what made you want to take History?” he asked. It was a safe enough conversation topic even if it wasn’t the most exciting. 

“I guess it’s more of an ego-boost thing,” Alice admitted with a shrug of her shoulder as she angled her body more towards him. “I was always really good at History in school. I kinda have this talent for remembering all the dates and stuff really well. College is a new environment so I thought it would be good to take something familiar that I know I’m good at.”

“Makes sense,” Harry said. He turned his body more towards her, to indicate that he was interested in what she had to say. “What other courses are you taking?” he asked.

“I’m doing Psychology, Maths and English,” Alice answered. 

“I’m taking English too,” Harry just knew he sounded way too excited. “Um, I did want to take that course for how to not embarrass yourself in front of new people but the class was full,” he joked, relieved to see her smile in response rather than roll her eyes and shift away.

“When’s your English class?” Alice asked. “Maybe we’re in the same one.”

They checked over their timetables and discovered that they did in fact share English together as well, their first English lesson being held the following day.

“That’s great, I’ll save you a seat,” Harry offered.

“Yeah,” Alice replied looking around the slowly filling room. “Hopefully, English class will be livelier than this,” she whispered.

“Could just be first day nerves,” Harry suggested.

They swapped numbers before the end of class and Harry fought really hard not to do a little victory dance.

XXX

To Harry’s slight surprise, his I.T class turned out to be all males. Just eleven students in the room, twelve including himself. As soon as he stepped in, he felt a little out of place amongst the others. There he was in his bright red trousers and his leaf-print shirt while the other boys looked like clones of one another. They all wore blue jeans, not too tight but not too baggy, and all seemed to be sporting a t-shirt with a funny phrase or picture on it. 

Their lecturer appeared to be far younger than Harry would have anticipated. He could have easily passed as a college student himself. He insisted they all call him Isaac and he made for a casual appearance in baggy jeans, a zip-up hoodie and his long dirty-blonde hair thrown into a loose pony-tail. He took them all through a PowerPoint presentation, outlining what the course would involve and what he planned for them to be tackling from now until Christmas. 

He then had them all answer a little survey individually and send their answers to him via email. Once they were all complete, he invited them all to pull their wheelie chairs into a semi-circle gathered around him where he sat with his laptop. He read out the answers provided to such questions as ‘what’s your favourite movie?’ and ‘tell us something not many people know about you’ and they all had to guess which fact belonged to which person. Isaac had also included his own answers in the mix.

It actually made for a fun way to get to know the people in the class a little better, as well as the man teaching them. Harry actually learned that he shared a few interests with a guy named Johnny. Before the lesson was over, Harry didn’t feel so out of place for being dressed a little differently than the others, and he was pleasantly surprised when Johnny jogged to catch up to him after the class.

“Marcel, wait up, mate,” Johnny called. “Did you really meet Stevie Nicks? Like THE Stevie Nicks?”

“THE Stevie Nicks,” Harry confirmed. “She was a Goddess. She couldn’t disappoint a fan if she tried.”

“Dude,” Johnny replied in awe throwing his arm across Harry’s shoulders. “I mean… you know what I mean… dude.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry grinned.

XXX

He ended up being invited to join Johnny for lunch with a few of his school friends, exchanging numbers while they were in the lunch queue. Sitting down at a table, Jonny introduced ‘Marcel’ to his friends. There was a couple named Oliver and Lucy. Apparently they’d been dating since they were twelve.

“Everyone says we’re adorable,” Lucy boasted.

“Right, sure,” Harry nodded watching the couple rub noses before kissing. He supposed it was kind of sweet that they’d lasted as a couple for so long. Though he couldn’t help but find it a little disturbing. They both sported brown hair and had a similar complexion, their pale skin gently powdered with a light dusting of freckles. They looked like they could be brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. 

There was also a black boy named Levi who wore a bandana. He was even taller than Harry and he was very big built. He certainly looked intimidating, but after speaking to him for a few minutes it became evident that the guy was just a big teddy-bear. Then of course there was Johnny himself with his blue eyes and blonde hair, the phrase ‘I paused my game to be here’ printed on his t-shirt.

“So Marcel, you seeing anybody, mate?” Levi asked. “Or are you single like Johnny here? Not to make things awkward, but you’re definitely Johnny’s type.”

“Levi,” Oliver and Lucy reprimanded in unison (Harry was honestly finding them increasingly freaky).

“Cheers, mate, that doesn’t make things awkward at all,” Johnny told Levi. “Just ignore him,” he told Harry. “He’s such a wanker,” he tried to laugh the awkward moment off.

“Whatever,” Levi shrugged. “Can I ask about your sexuality, Marcel? My gaydar isn’t the best,” he admitted. “I’m wrong more often than I’m right. But I feel like you might be bisexual. Just tell me if I’m right or wrong or if I should mind my own business.”

“Actually I’m gay,” Harry replied. Some might consider Levi’s questioning to be rude and invasive but Harry didn’t take it in a bad way. Possibly because he looked too cuddly to get truly mad at. Besides, it wasn’t as though Harry was ashamed to be gay. And he was in college now, people were supposed to be more open and accepting of that kind of thing than they were in school.

“Single?” Levi prompted looking between Harry and Johnny suggestively. 

“Just because two guys are gay doesn’t mean they want to get together,” Oliver pointed out.

“But look at them, wouldn’t they be so cute?” Levi asked.

“Forget it,” Lucy said. “I’m sure a guy who looks like Marcel already has a boyfriend.”

“Well, do you?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, actually I do,” Harry told them honestly.

“Told you,” Lucy said smugly before turning to make-out with Oliver again. 

“Really, is it serious?” Levi wondered. “Is he better looking than my little Johnny?”

“You don’t have to answer that, mate,” Johnny told Harry. “You want my fries?” he offered his food to Levi, an attempt to get his friend to shut up by stuffing his face with food instead. 

XXX

His final lesson of the day was the one he had been most looking forward to, Photography. It was a small number in the class, just four students including Harry. Being such a small class, it was easy to learn everybody’s names.

There was a plump girl with short hair dyed black named Hayley. She was dressed all in black, an array of tattoos visible all up her arms as well as an intricate chest piece partially on show. She also had a septum piercing, a lip ring and a punk version of The Little Mermaid’s ‘Ariel’ printed on the front of her notebook. 

There was another girl by the name of Luisa. She had long dark hair that was pulled back into a messy-bun, several stray wisps framing her face. Her eyes were a fantastic blue (enough to rival Louis’) hidden behind a set of red coloured glasses. Harry couldn’t quite tell if they were genuine prescription glasses or an intended fashion piece. Clothing-wise, she dressed very simply. Plain skinny jeans paired with a plain overlarge mustard-colour knitted jumper. Harry suspected that the baggy jumper hid a lovely figure. But when it came to the girl’s shoes, things were no longer simple. She wore a bright blue high-platformed trainer with spikes over the toe area. The sides were decorated with a strip of white leather bejewelled with silver sequins. The laces were a sparkly silver and blue colour.

The third student was a boy with auburn hair named Christian who boasted a smile like sunshine. He dressed in a smart-casual manner, his light blue shirt a lovely fit on his obviously well-toned muscular body. He was undeniably attractive and Harry was convinced the other boy kept making eye-contact with him on purpose.

As for the lady running the Photography course, she informed them her name was Stacey. She was a short woman who looked far younger than she really was. She dressed in trainers, baggy-jeans and a colourful hoodie. Aside from having an ample bosom, Harry imagined the lady could pass for a child as young as twelve. However, by the way she spoke to them and commanded their attention so effortlessly, it was clear she was indeed an adult.

The first half hour of the class was devoted to them all getting to know one another better and discussing what kind of photography they were most interested in. Hayley particularly liked night-time images or shots of a misty morning. Luisa claimed a love for fashion photography while Christian divulged that he enjoyed catching the real moments at celebratory events. He liked the idea of being able to capture the honest expressions on a person’s face at a wedding, prom or birthday, when the person or people didn’t realise they were being photographed. He believed it to be a more accurate memory than a posed-for photo. 

To Harry’s slight disappointment, they didn’t actually get a chance to use their cameras during their first lesson. But they did get to know one another pretty well, which was nice considering how small a class they were, and Harry was definitely looking forward to his next Photography lesson.

Overall, his first day of college had been a good one and he was so grateful Louis had agreed to let him continue his education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Our Hazza's off to college, be proud...
> 
> Please let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Welcome to a new chapter...
> 
> We're rushing... we're rushing...
> 
> Didn't respond to the comments this time but thank you very much...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 42

At home, Harry talked animatedly for close to an hour as he told Louis all about his first day at college. Louis listened attentively, smiling genuinely over Harry’s obvious excitement and mentally taking notes of the names his boyfriend mentioned. 

“Come here you,” Louis gripped at Harry’s shirt, pulling the younger man towards him and claiming his mouth. “Think you can stop talking long enough for me to fuck ya, baby?”

“I’m sure I can manage, Sir,” Harry purred, clenching his asshole in anticipation. 

Louis took his time with the sub, slowly undressing him, exploring every inch of skin with his fingers, lips and tongue. Spreading him out on their bed, he sucked him leisurely for several minutes before flipping him over and invading his asshole with his tongue, causing Harry to writhe and whine as he gripped at the bed-sheets, back arching as he pushed his butt back against Louis’ mouth. 

Reaching for the lube, Louis coated his fingers, opening Harry with a single digit. He wiggled his finger inside him far longer than was necessary before adding a second, again taking his sweet time before including a third. Slipping in a fourth, Louis crooked his fingers, ramming the tips against Harry’s prostate and really making him moan. 

“Louis, Louis, Louis!” Harry pounded a fist into the pillows, body almost fighting to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck,” he keened.

“Say my name, Princess,” Louis requested increasing the pace of his fingering. 

“Louis,” Harry grunted, voice muffled from where his face was buried in the pillow. 

“Louder, love,” Louis told him, yanking his head away from the pillow slightly by tugging on his hair.

“Louis,” Harry repeated with a yelp, his dick leaking with pre-cum, heavy and blood-filled between his legs. “Louis please,” he panted. 

None too gently, Louis pulled all four fingers from Harry’s opening, smirking as he watched the hole flutter and gape. He carefully inserted a butt-plug. It was silver in colour and Harry’s anal walls were clamping around the toy for the very first time. Louis smiled in satisfaction at the sight of it. The plug was bigger in size than any Harry had worn before. It gave Louis a wild thrill to see his boyfriend being stretched open by the toy. He couldn’t wait until Harry’s body was ready to be fisted. 

Leaning down, Louis pressed a kiss to the base of the plug, squeezing the toy in just a little deeper before pulling back up and letting the palms of his hands rest on Harry’s butt-cheeks. He rubbed the soft skin soothingly, watching the way Harry’s body quivered. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling, Princess?” the Dom requested. 

“Green,” Harry sighed. “So green.”

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Louis asked.

“Good boy,” Harry repeated with a delirious kind of smile. “Yours.”

“Think you can take a little spanking for me?” Louis wondered. 

“Please,” Harry responded eagerly, finding the strength to raise his hips and force his bum in the air, completely offering himself to the older man. 

“Kinky little thing,” Louis chuckled. He rubbed his hands together before landing a loud slap onto Harry’s rear. 

“Oh,” Harry gasped in delight, cock and balls bouncing as his body jolted from the hit. “More, Sir, please,” Harry begged. “Want my Dom to spank my naughty little bottom. Ooh,” he giggled joyously as Louis granted him another spank. 

Once Louis deemed Harry’s vulnerable flesh to be pink enough, he ceased his spanking treatment, peppering the skin with soft kisses instead. 

“Thought you were… thought you said you were gonna fuck me, Lou,” Harry pointed out.

“I will,” Louis promised. “I’m not even close to being done with you yet.”

XXX

Just over two hours later, Louis finally sunk his cock into Harry’s needy hole. He fucked the younger lad hard and rough, headboard smashing against the wall with every thrust as he left finger-shaped bruises on Harry’s hip and shoulder. He was determined to fuck Harry senseless, so that his sub would struggle to say anything other than ‘Louis’, so that he would forget about those boys he met at college. 

XXX

Attending college the next morning, Harry found he had to walk a lot slower than normal and take shorter strides. He kept his eyes down as he moved slowly through the corridors, hoping to go unnoticed as he struggled not to limp. The sex with Louis had been amazing, as had the luxurious bubble-bath they’d shared afterwards, but Harry still felt rather sore in the most desirable of ways. As per Louis’ request, Harry was also wearing the silver butt-plug. Wearing the toy to college made him feel so delightfully full and so beautifully submissive. He was sure his cheeks were a little flushed and nervous butterflies flapped away in his tummy, ever so slightly paranoid that somebody would be able to tell he was wearing a sex-toy to college. 

It was a relief to make it to his first English class, joining Alice who he had met in History the day before. He wasn’t sure he was capable of demonstrating enough social skills to make a new acquaintance so he was immensely grateful to have already met the strawberry-blonde haired girl and be able to sit with her.

“Morning, Marcel,” Alice greeted him pleasantly as she set out a brand new notebook on the task, placing her quill-like pen atop of it. 

“Morning,” Harry replied sitting down gingerly and following her example of taking out a notepad and pen. “Class seems busy,” he observed glancing around the room.

The classroom was nearly full and people were still piling in through the door. While Harry’s other college courses had been small intimate numbers, English class currently had well over thirty students. Soon, there were more students then there were desks and seats. Chairs had to be borrowed from nearby classrooms and they all had to squash together around the tables. It was honestly a little claustrophobic. 

“This is ridiculous,” Harry whispered to Alice. “None of my other classes were like this.”

“I know, same,” Alice replied.

“Don’t worry,” a boy with an emo haircut squashed onto their table said. “My sister took English a few years ago. She said there were nearly fifty students in her first class but by the end of the first week more than three-quarters of them dropped out. I’m pretty sure most people in this room will disappear over the next few lessons.”

“Hopefully,” Alice said. “If not we’ll need a bigger classroom. I’m Alice by the way.”

“Santino,” the dark-haired boy nodded coolly. “But most people call me Tino.”

“I’m Harry,” Harry greeted, instantly regretting a movement that shifted his butt-plug deeper inside.

“No you’re not,” Alice laughed. “You’re Marcel.”

“Haha,” Harry gave an awkward laugh. “She’s right. I’m Marcel.”

“Really, so who’s Harry?” Tino gave him a strange look.

“I’m Harry,” said a voice to the left, his back to them from where he was squeezed in with a few others at another table.

“Nice to meet you, Harry, I’m Marcel,” Harry gave a little wave. “This is Mary but most people call her Alice and this is Santino but you can just call him Jim.”

Alice found Harry’s random awkward ramblings hilarious. Tino looked bemused but intrigued. Harry just scowled at them slightly before turning away.

“Is it just me or does Harry look like Harry Potter?” Tino asked being careful to keep his voice down.

“He does, he does,” Alice spluttered with laughter, slapping her hands over her mouth to try and stop the noise before burying her face on Harry’s shoulder.

Now that Tino had pointed it out, Harry couldn’t NOT see the similarities between Harry the English student and Harry Potter, fictional boy who lived. 

The English lesson officially began. Much like the lessons from the day before, they didn’t really do too much. Their English lecturer revealed which books they would be studying over the course of the year, gave a brief overview of things, suggested there would likely be a trip to watch a production of the Shakespeare play they would be studying and provided numerous apologies for the cramped environment. 

Although Harry had been looking forward to English, he was immensely relieved when the lesson ended. A thought that seemed to be echoed by those around him. People practically flew to the door in their desperation to get out. Harry, Alice and Tino chose to remain seated, allowing the crowds to disperse so they could then exit it easily. 

“Glad to be out of there,” Harry commented once they were in the corridor.

“I know right, check out all this space,” Tino stretched his arms out and did a twirl. 

“I really hope they’ll be less people next time,” Alice said. “If not then I might drop out.”

“You can’t drop out,” Harry told her. “You need to stay and protect me.”

“Yes, protect us both,” Tino implored swinging an arm across Harry’s shoulders. It was that simple movement that made Harry realise Tino was actually taller than him. “I’m pretty sure Harry Potter in there has become our mortal enemy.”

XXX

After his English class, Harry had a two-hour break before another I.T class after which he would be finished for the day. He visited the library, purchasing copies of the books he would need for English. Given it was a fairly nice day outside, he ventured onto the grassy area and set his bag down, pulling out the designated English novel and made a start on reading the first chapter.

Initially, he had sat down on his bum, instantly regretting it as the butt-plug pressed up against his prostate making him gasp aloud. Luckily, nobody was close enough to him to hear or care. He moved onto his stomach and began reading, trying to really think about the themes and characters. 

He was less than seven pages in when he was startled by somebody diving on top of him. He dropped his book, yelping as his mystery attacker’s hips ground into his butt, the toy inside him jutting against his prostate, the pressure causing him to leak a little pre-cum. Craning his neck around, he found himself face-to-face with a laughing Johnny. Today his t-shirt read ‘I’m a computer… care to turn me on?’

“Alright there, Marcy,” Johnny rolled off of him, reaching for his fallen book. “Waiting for Eighteen,” he read the title aloud. “Isn’t this the kinky gay story about the student and teacher?”

“We’re studying it in English class,” Harry explained putting the book away in his bag and moving onto his side. “You free until I.T too?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded. “I was supposed to be in a Sociology class but I’ve decided to drop it.”

“Why?” Harry frowned.

“Nobody pretty to look at,” Johnny shrugged. “Nah, I’m kidding. Well, not really. They weren’t the best looking bunch in there. But it’s the teacher. Can’t stand him.”

“You know him from somewhere?” Harry asked.

“No, never met him, just get a bad vibe you know,” Johnny replied. “He’s just one of those people where you look at them and instantly don’t like them. No reason why. But after spending fifteen minutes just fantasizing about punching him in the face because everything about him was that fucking annoying I figured it’d be best to just leave. Not that interested in taking Sociology anyway. It’s not gonna help with my inevitable career at McDonald’s anyway.”

“Funny, you think you’re good enough to work at McDonald’s,” Harry joked. 

“We all have our dreams, Marcy,” Johnny claimed laying on the grass with his hands behind his head, legs stretched out with one ankle crossed over the other. “Anyway, at least now I can annoy you for a while before class.”

“Lucky me,” Harry deadpanned. 

“So how was your English class?” Johnny asked.

“Nightmare,” Harry groaned. “Way too many people. There had to be at least forty of us crammed into this tiny classroom. This guy named Tino said his sister took English a few years back and apparently the class starts off really big but a bunch of people drop out during the first couple of weeks. So hopefully the class will get a bit smaller.”

“Yeah, I reckon so,” Johnny said. “Quite a lot of classes lose students during the early weeks. Sociology has already lost me.”

“I’m sure they’re all grieving,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Tell me about this Tino guy, is he cute?” Johnny asked.

“Oh, yeah, I guess so,” Harry answered. “Don’t think he’s gay though if you were looking for a hook-up.”

“I’m not really a hook-up kinda guy,” Johnny replied. “I do like to quietly admire the pretty boys though. Don’t you?”

“I have a boyfriend,” Harry reminded him.

“So, doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate when another lad is hot,” Johnny told him. “It’s natural to look at other blokes.”

“I guess,” Harry mused, not liking the idea of Louis looking at other guys. He imagined Louis would appreciate such a thing even less and would likely smash a guy’s face up so Harry wouldn’t find them attractive anymore. “But I’m really happy with my boyfriend. He’s totally the sexiest man alive and he takes good care of me. I don’t need to be looking at anyone else.”

“What’s your boyfriend’s name?” Johnny asked. “Maybe I’ve met him.”

“Doubt it, he’s not a college student,” Harry replied. 

“Please tell me he’s a little bit older and not some kid still in school,” Johnny said.

“He’s older,” Harry confirmed. 

“Like old-old or…” Johnny trailed off awkwardly.

“He’s twenty-nine,” Harry revealed. “He’ll be thirty on Christmas Eve.”

“Wow, that’s like a proper grown-up,” Johnny looked mildly surprised.

“I guess, he can be quite childish though,” Harry said.

“Is it weird shagging an older bloke?” Johnny wondered.

“No,” Harry answered. “I’d say it’s better,” he chose to leave out the fact Louis was the one to take his virginity. “He’s more experienced than guys our age and he really knows what he’s doing. Plus he’s not just looking to fuck around and get laid. He wants commitment and I want that too.”

“Yeah, you guys gonna get married and adopt kids some day?” Johnny asked.

“One day, maybe,” Harry replied. Of course, he highly doubted it. Louis’ lifestyle was dangerous. It was no place for a child. As for marriage, while Harry could happily daydream about a fairy-tale wedding, he doubted such a thing was at all important to Louis. Maybe he could be talked into it, for Harry’s sake, and as an excuse for a big party. But then, Harry Styles was ‘dead’ so he couldn’t possibly get married. And surely a marriage certificate bearing the fake name of Marcel Fox was meaningless. “But commitment doesn’t just have to mean weddings and babies,” Harry excused. “Sometimes it is just as simple as being loyal to one another and loving each other, even when things are bad and we have character flaws.”

“And as long as he has a big dick right?” Johnny joked.

“Doesn’t matter how big it is, it’s all about how you use it,” Harry claimed. 

“Alright, Mr. Cock-expert,” Johnny teased. “So how many guys have you been with? A good-looking lad like you must have broken some hearts during school.”

“Not really,” Harry replied. “The guys at my school were kind of jerks. I had a bit of a rough time for a while. I know there had to be other gay kids but the homophobic dickheads scared them into hiding in their closets. I probably broke more girls’ hearts just by being gay.”

“That sucks,” Johnny sympathised. “Still, you must have had a few wild hook-ups and boyfriends here and there. Come on, share the dirty details.”

“Just a couple of guys,” Harry lied. “Nothing serious.”

“I’ve got five notches on my bedpost,” Johnny claimed. “Well, two of them don’t really count so it’s more like three, but I like to boost the number up a little to make myself seem cooler.” 

“Why don’t two of them count?” Harry enquired.

“One was a girl,” Johnny grimaced. “I had a little bit of a denial phase. So my first time was with a girl. No offence to her, but I really regret that. It wasn’t fair to use her that way. And the first time I was with a guy it didn’t really last long.”

“He had premature ejaculation?” Harry guessed.

“Sort of,” Johnny replied. “I was the embarrassing tit who ejaculated prematurely.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Johnny nudged Harry playfully. “What about you, who were these guys you fucked before your boyfriend?”

“Oh, well, there’s this one guy… Nick,” Harry cringed as he used Grimmy for inspiration. “Bit of a man-whore really. He’ll shag anyone and he’ll do just about anything in bed. He’s a massive flirt and I guess he finds it fun to shag as many people as he can. I always told myself that I’d never go there, that I was better than that. I rejected him so many times. Then one day I found myself in bed with him.”

“Was he a good fuck at least?” Johnny asked.

“Highly overrated,” Harry claimed. “It took a lot of showers to wash that dirty perve off of me. The other guy was… Aaron,” the name of Louis’ ex-sub on his lips filled his mouth with an unpleasant sour taste.

“I’m guessing it ended badly?” Johnny said noting the venom dripping from Harry’s tone as he said the name.

“It definitely didn’t end well,” Harry remarked. “Aaron was sort of like a boyfriend. It was casual but starting to get a bit more serious. But… I don’t know. He was good-looking,” Harry acknowledged. “Nowhere near as good-looking as me obviously. But he was a good-looking lad and I guess he was an alright person. We just didn’t really get along. We kind of hated each other really.”

“Damn, that’s unhealthy,” Johnny commented. “Bet it made for some great sex though.”

“I don’t really like to think about the sex,” Harry replied, his mind tormenting him with memories of having seen Louis and Aaron together. “Aaron was a massive mistake. Everything about that relationship made me feel like shit. Really brought out the worst in me too. By the end of it we were actually throwing punches at one another.”

“Shit,” Johnny swore. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Not good.”

“At least you’re in a proper healthy relationship now,” Johnny said.

“Yeah, nothing fucked-up about me and Lou,” Harry couldn’t help but grin at how categorically untrue that statement was.

“Good,” Johnny said. “So does your boyfriend work, you know, like a proper adult?”

“Sorry, he can’t put in a good word for you at McDonald’s,” Harry teased. “He actually earns quite a lot of money.”

“Alright, check you out, gold-digger,” Johnny taunted.

“Piss off, I’m not a gold-digger,” Harry shoved him lightly. “But he does a lot of charity work and stuff. He gets invited to a lot of big fancy events and things. A lot of the people attending them are quite snobby and judgemental. I get a lot of dirty looks from stuck-up women thinking I’m a trashy little gold-digger. And I get a lot of lustful looks from perverted old men who think they have a chance,” he shuddered. “My boyfriend likes to cause a stir and get people gossiping by dirty-dancing together and making-out and stuff. Gotta admit, the offended looks on their faces is hilarious. It makes it kinda fun to go even though it’s kinda shit. And it’s all for a good cause. We’ve actually got a Charity BBQ to go to this weekend.”

“Cool, this weekend I’m gonna nap until at least three pm and then invent a new breakfast with whatever I can find in the kitchen,” Johnny said.

“Classy,” Harry said.

“I’m an elegant kinda guy,” Johnny shrugged. “Come on, let’s grab something from the cafeteria before I.T. I’ll even treat ya if you like. You can be my little gold-digger for the day.”

“Oh, for that comment you best be treating me you wanker,” Harry retorted.

XXX

After class was over, Harry and Johnny walked out together. They were laughing and joking, Harry still having to walk slower than normal due to the rough fucking he’d enjoyed the night before and the butt-plug still secretly nestled between his ass-cheeks. Exiting the college building, Harry threw his head back laughing at something Johnny had said. Although he was finished for the day, Johnny had another class to attend in an hour.

“Levi said he’d be around,” Johnny scanned the area for his friend. “Apparently he’s decided to drop one of his classes. Philosophy, I think. He said it made his brain hurt.”

“Brilliant,” Harry grinned. “I’d better get going, mate.”

“Sure, see you tomorrow, Marcy,” Johnny gave him a loose one-armed hug, Harry easily returning the embrace.

Stepping away, he looked back over his shoulder and waved goodbye before coming to a standstill when he felt a pair of eyes burning into him. He gulped slightly as he was met with a very jealous looking Louis waiting to pick him up. Eyes down, he hobbled towards the car. He made to open the passenger side door but it was locked. Daring to glance up, the stern expression from Louis clearly indicated that he had been demoted to sitting in the backseat.

“Good day, Princess?” Louis asked once Harry was safely strapped in. “Making friends I see,” he commented darkly. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry murmured not entirely sure what he was apologising for. “He really is just a friend,” he insisted.

“If you say so,” Louis blared his horn at an overweight lady taking too long to cross the road.

“I don’t have to be his friend if you don’t want me to,” Harry said desperately, not wanting Louis to be upset. “I can even drop out of I.T if that’ll make you feel more comfortable. I never want you to feel insecure or like you can’t trust me. I love you, Lou. Oh fuck,” he yelped as Louis drove over a bump in the road.

“Aww, are the bumps in the road a bother for my sub with a butt-plug up his pretty slut-ass?” Louis cooed. “Oh, oops,” he smirked as the car went over another bump.

“Louis,” Harry whined. 

“You’re fine,” Louis replied glancing at him in the rear-view mirror before making the effort to drive as smoothly as possible. “And you don’t have to drop I.T,” he added. “Or stop being friends with that kid. I do trust you, babe.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled softly. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?”

“I wasn’t mad, Haz,” Louis told him. “Just didn’t like seeing you with that kid.”

“You were jealous?” Harry asked finding himself endeared that his boyfriend would feel such emotions over him.

“Fuck off, I wasn’t jealous,” Louis denied. “I just wanted to beat the shit out of that guy for touching you and fuck you in front of everybody there so they’d know you were taken. Perfectly normal boyfriend behaviour.”

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Harry said softly from the backseat.

“I’m not fucking jealous,” Louis huffed. “And I’m not cute. I’m very rugged and manly.”

“Of course,” Harry grinned.

“Oi, say it,” Louis demanded sternly.

“You’re not jealous and you’re very rugged and manly,” Harry placated. 

“Damn right I am,” Louis nodded signalling for a woman with a pushchair and two young children to cross the road. “Like I’d be jealous of some kid in a goofy t-shirt just because he hugged you.”

“Oh,” Harry gasped as they hit another bump in the road.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll kiss it better when we get home,” Louis promised with a devilish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Still rushing...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	43. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Here's a new chapter...
> 
> Hope you enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 43

His first week of college was complete and Harry felt exhausted and elated all at the same time. After dinner on Friday evening, he sank into a luxurious bubble-bath, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his skin, soothing his muscles. Every evening, Harry had been fingered thoroughly by his boyfriend, as well as attending college with a butt-plug lodged up his backside for most of the week. He’d written a little about it on his blog, some of his most loyal followers suggesting that his Dom planned to fist him soon. He hadn’t asked Louis for confirmation of this, but he suspected the readers of his blog were correct. The idea of being fisted was still incredibly nerve-wracking, but he’d had countless reassurances from some of his Dom followers that he would enjoy it as well as plenty of encouragement and support from the subs reading his blog. He was particularly appreciative of the subs who had experienced fisting themselves for sharing details of their experiences and giving him advice.

After enjoying his soak in the bath, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself and pulling on his dressing-gown before heading up to his and Louis’ bedroom. He dressed in a pair of comfy pyjamas and settled down in bed, turning the T.V on. He had plans for a lazy evening, possibly even an early night. In the morning he and Louis would be attending the charity BBQ together and Harry hoped to be well-rested for the event. He was even entertaining himself by pre-planning a selection of witty comebacks should any of the snooty snobs make derogatory remarks to him.

“Alright there, Princess,” Louis greeted a couple of hours later as he swaggered into the room. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he stated tugging his clothes off and throwing them into the laundry basket. 

“Shit, are you alright?” Harry gasped seeing the blood on Louis’ arms and torso, even a few drops splashed up his neck and on his chin.

“Not my blood, babe,” Louis answered simply before heading to the shower, walking tall and proud with a sexy wiggle to his hips. 

Harry focused his attention on the television, allowing his mind to ignore the evidence of what his boyfriend had been up to. Less than twenty minutes later, a freshly washed Louis was slipping into bed with him, trailing kisses up the length of his neck.

“Get on your stomach,” Louis directed. “’M gonna put a plug in you.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry agreed dutifully, pushing his pyjama bottoms down and positioning himself accordingly. He spread his cheeks, skin tingling pleasantly as he felt the older man’s gaze on him.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis approved with a light spank to Harry’s rear before he bent down to kiss and lick at his rim, opening him up with his tongue. “You liking that, babe?” he asked with another smack to Harry’s bum. 

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Harry rutted against the bed-sheets, keeping his cheeks spread and his hole on display to his Dom. 

“You gonna take my fingers?” Louis asked, already reaching for the lube.

“Yes, Lou, anything for you, I’ll take it,” Harry replied pushing his ass up in the air. “Oh,” he moaned as the first finger popped through his tight ring of muscle. “More, please,” he glanced at Louis over his shoulder, biting on his lower-lip seductively as Louis pressed a second finger inside of him.

“Look at you,” Louis sighed in an awestruck tone as he dug in a third finger. “So beautiful… your tight little hole just opening up for me… take everything I give you so well don’t ya, Haz.”

“Yes, Sir, wanna be so good for you,” Harry babbled. 

“So good, so proud of you,” Louis cooed working in a fourth finger and stroking his thumb up and down the younger man’s crack, the action making Harry’s entire body quiver. “Does that feel good, baby?”

“Good, Sir,” Harry nodded breathlessly. 

“Time to plug you up,” Louis warned thrusting his four fingers in as deeply as they would go and pressing a kiss at the base of Harry’s spine. Taking up the butt-plug, he carefully eased his fingers out of Harry’s body, enjoying the way Harry’s hole spasmed and clenched around nothing. He coated the toy with lube before pressing it in to Harry’s body and letting it sit snugly inside him. “Perfect,” he declared pressing a kiss to the base of the plug. “Want me to get you off, baby?” he offered as he gently guided Harry onto his back and ran a hand down his torso, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s heavy cock.

“Please, Lou,” Harry begged, rocking his hips up into Louis’ hand, desperate and willing to accept anything from his Dom. “Mmm,” he whimpered as Louis kissed him deeply while tugging him off. “Love you, Louis,” he panted as his Dom sucked at his neck and vigorously stroked his cock. “Fuck, love you so much.”

“Love you too, darlin’,” Louis rasped trailing his mouth down to suckle at Harry’s nipple, making the sub whine. “Love you so fucking much,” he flicked his tongue over one of the wings of Harry’s butterfly tattoo. “My pretty little Princess,” he moved lower, taking Harry’s dick into his mouth and sucking hard. 

“Fuck, fuck, Lou, I’m gonna…” Harry’s body arched up, his bum clenching around the butt-plug inside him as he spilled into Louis’ mouth. “Oh,” he gasped as Louis spat the cum over his chest. “Oh my god,” he whimpered feeling his own cum trickle down towards his butterfly. Head thrown back on the pillow, he laughed just a little, looking forward to sharing this particular happening on his blog.

XXX

Although Harry was unsuccessful in convincing Louis to wear matching outfits to the Charity BBQ, he was at least able to persuade the man to wear a dash of colour. His suit was a charcoal grey, brightened up by the pale green shirt. Harry even talked him out of wearing a tie and got his older boyfriend to agree to wear the shirt partially unbuttoned, displaying some of his tattoos.

“You look really sexy,” Harry told him.

“Not so bad yourself,” Louis responded taking in Harry’s dark-pink skinny jeans and long pale-pink shirt decorated with delicate silver butterflies.

“Enough to make aging gold-digging wives jealous and pervy old men horny?” Harry asked.

“Always,” Louis grinned stepping close and squeezing a generous handful of his boyfriend’s bum. “But I’m the only perv who gets to have you.”

“I’m ok with that,” Harry replied fingering Louis’ exposed tattoos. “Ready to go?” he asked. “I wanna make sure I get a hot-dog so I can pretend to be giving a blow-job when I eat it.”

“Why not take it a step further and shove the hot-dog up your ass?” Louis joked. “The ketchup can act as lube,” he cackled.

“You’re gross,” Harry laughed shoving him playfully.

XXX

The Charity BBQ was being held in the grand back-garden of a vastly wealthy couple who were distantly related to the royal family. Compared to many of the others Harry had met at these big charity events, he found the hosting couple to be considerably more welcoming and genuine. The wife complimented Harry’s attire, taking his hands in hers and thanking him for attending.

“It’s always so pleasing to see young people interested in raising money for charity,” she told him. 

“Of course, it’s a pleasure to help in any way that I can,” Harry replied.

She escorted Harry out into the garden, Louis and her husband following behind them. A waiter appeared with a tray, some glasses containing champagne, some containing orange juice. Harry and the wife selected orange juice while Louis and the husband each plucked a flute of champagne from the tray.

After clinking their glasses together, the wife guided Harry further into the garden, happily telling him all about the charity they were raising money for. The fact they were hosting a BBQ to raise money for starving children in Africa seemed a little tone-deaf and twisted to Harry but he made no comment on it. He was sure the couple meant well and they were indeed raising money for a good cause. 

Sipping at his orange juice, Harry listened politely to hostess as she brought him along to join a group of women, most of whom he had met and instantly disliked at previous charitable functions. 

“Oh, young Harold, still playing the role of boy-toy to Louis Tomlinson then?” one of the women remarked cattily causing several of the others to snigger. 

“Oh Charlene,” Harry greeted with faux surprise. “You must forgive me, dear, I almost didn’t recognise you with all that plastic surgery. Is that a new nose?” he asked. “You ought to ask for your husband’s money back on that one, it looks awful and it really draws attention to your double-chin. Surely your husband can afford to get that sorted for you. Or is he perhaps spending money on a hot young mistress somewhere?”

“How dare you?” Charlene exclaimed. It was possible she looked enraged and offended by Harry’s words, but her face had little movement due to all the Botox. 

“Your youth and looks won’t last forever, boy,” another of the women aimed at Harry in Charlene’s defence. “Someday Louis will be tossing you aside for someone younger and prettier.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m far too skilled at giving head,” Harry retorted. “Oi, Louis!” he called out to his boyfriend. “You love it when I suck your cock, right, babe?”

“Of course, Princess,” Louis called back proudly tipping his champagne glass to him before returning to his conversation, the men all eager to hear more about Harry and his oral skills. 

“Ladies, always a pleasure,” Harry sassed before sauntering away, joining the queue for food, eager to get himself a hot-dog.

Orange-juice finished and a hot-dog in hand, Harry made a point of moaning obscenely as he took a suggestive bite. He couldn’t help but smirk in retaliation to some of the affronted looks directed his way. Walking about the large garden, he admired some of the flower-beds, glancing around in search of where his boyfriend might have gotten to. Finishing his final mouthful of roll and sausage, Harry licked some ketchup off his fingers before coming to a standstill. 

Across the garden, he spied a familiar blonde head. Aaron, Louis’ ex-boyfriend. His expression morphed into a glare as he watched the figure strut up behind Louis, placing a hand on his arm and batting his eyelashes at him. Although Louis instantly stepped away, creating a respectable distance between himself and Aaron, Harry still wasn’t happy to see the other man hanging around his boyfriend and gawking up at him lustfully. 

Painting a false smile on his face, Harry stalked up to the group, winding an arm around Louis’ waist and stepping up beside him. He pressed his lips to Louis’ cheek, slipping a hand under the man’s pale-green shirt.

“Hi Louis,” he purred. “Miss me?”

“Of course, Princess,” Louis gazed at him fondly, letting a hand travel down to cup his arse and give a blatant squeeze. “Aaron, you remember, Harry,” he said.

Harry gave Aaron a dazzling smile that the blonde did not return. Instead he awkwardly excused himself, glancing back at them every now and then. Harry made sure to press kisses to Louis’ cheek, neck and mouth any time Aaron looked their way. He remained practically glued to Louis’ side, preening under his boyfriend’s attention anytime he paid him a compliment and giggling prettily any time Louis made a joke. He also gladly accepted every kiss and grope Louis bestowed upon him. Having his Dom none-too discreetly slip a finger down the back of his jeans and tease at his crack probably wasn’t appropriate Charity BBQ etiquette but Harry didn’t care. It felt good to have Louis so eager to touch him and he relished the thought of Aaron seeing that he had been very much replaced. 

Eventually, the men surrounding Louis began asking specifics about his and Harry’s sex-life. Though Harry blushed intensely, he made no complaints as Louis shared explicit details. His cock was fattening up, the bulge prominent in his jeans. Just in case anybody might have missed it, Louis reached down to cup him, continuing to dish on their sexual endeavours, all of them talking about Harry as though he wasn’t there. It was humiliating but exhilarating and Harry secretly wished that Aaron could hear everything they were discussing. 

“You’re a lucky man, Tomlinson,” one of the men said enviously.

“Does he really do anything you ask him to?” another asked. “Even if it’s really embarrassing?”

“He’s a very good boy,” Louis answered. “Always makes me proud. He’d get on his knees right now and suck my dick if I told him to. Wouldn’t you, Princess?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry blushed, heart rate increasing at the prospect of Louis asking him to do such a thing at a Charity function attended by so many posh and wealthy people.

“Hmm, if you’ll excuse us gentlemen,” Louis nodded to them amicably before leading Harry away, taking him into the house and pushing him into the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind them. “Take off your clothes,” Louis commanded and Harry hastened to obey.

Soon he was bent over, hands gripping against the porcelain of the sink as Louis unzipped his trousers and took his cock out, quickly pounding into him. 

“Louis, fuck… oh please,” Harry panted out.

“Keep quiet, love,” Louis reprimanded with a swat to Harry’s ass. “This is a Charity BBQ. All these lovely charitable guests don’t need to hear your slutty cries.”

“Sir, please,” Harry whined.

“Quiet,” Louis slapped his butt again before bringing his hand up to shove his fingers into the subs mouth. 

“Mmm, mmm, mmm,” Harry moaned as he sucked at Louis’ fingers, dribbling down his chin.

“Take it,” Louis encouraged in a whisper, one hand at Harry’s mouth, the other leaving a hand-shaped bruise on Harry’s hip. “That’s my good boy, fucking take it like the dirty little bitch you are.”

“Mmm, mmm,” Harry moaned.

“That’s it, take it,” Louis grunted thrusting his hips a final time, painting Harry’s insides with his cum. “Such a perfect little hole,” Louis complimented, still buried to the hilt inside of his boyfriend. “Your body always takes me so well, baby. Your turn,” he moved his hand off of Harry’s hip and curled his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, pumping roughly. “Cum for me, Princess, be a good boy.”

“Yes, Sir, yes… yes,” Harry spilled into Louis’ hand.

Despite the sink and taps being right there in front of Harry’s face, Louis offered his fingers to him so Harry could lick up his own seed.

“That’s it, baby, taste yourself… good boy,” Louis praised. “I’m gonna pull out now,” he warned tapping Harry’s hips gently. “Try not to spill too much, darlin’.”

Harry whimpered as he heard Louis zip his trousers back up. He remained where he was, bent over and leaning on the sink, desperately clenching his butt-cheeks tight together to keep Louis’ semen inside of him.

“We’d better get you dressed, hey, love?” Louis asked picking up Harry’s jeans and helping the younger man step into them. “Can’t have you going out there naked. I’d have to kill anybody who dared to look at you.”

“Um, my underwear?” Harry asked in confusion.

“You don’t need them,” Louis said calmly hoisting the skinny jeans up over Harry’s hips and carefully doing up the fastening. He kissed his sub sweetly on the lips and asked him how he was feeling as he helped him back into his pale-pink shirt with the pretty silver butterflies.

“I feel good,” Harry admitted. “Kinda naughty, but I like it.”

“C’mon, let’s get something to eat. I could murder a cheeseburger,” Louis claimed tucking Harry’s underwear into his trouser pocket, part of the material peeking out. He laced their fingers together as he took Harry back out to the garden, a smug expression on his face as some of the guests shot them knowing smirks.

Louis enjoyed his burger then resumed conversation with some of the men. Harry enjoyed a second hot-dog before returning to the BBQ to select himself a delicious chicken leg. He was tucking into the tasty meat when Aaron approached.

“Turned into quite the slut for him, haven’t you, Harry?” Aaron asked. 

“Had to,” Harry responded after swallowing the chicken in his mouth. “His sex life really needed some excitement after sticking his dick in your loose slag-hole.”

“Slut-shaming, really?” Aaron sneered. “I expected better of you.”

“No you didn’t,” Harry retorted.

“Well Louis will never love you,” Aaron insisted. “He’ll come back to me eventually. He always comes back to me.”

“Not this time,” Harry laughed derisively. “He never cared about you. You were just a warm hole to him, nothing more.”

“And what makes you think you’re any different?” Aaron challenged. “You’re not special. I would have done everything for him. Every kink, every fantasy. I bet you’d blush like a virgin schoolgirl if you knew what he really likes in the bedroom.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Harry shrugged. “I’m still the one who gets to eat his ass and suck his cock. I’m still the one he fucked in the downstairs bathroom not too long ago. And I’ll be the one he fucks and fists tonight.”

“What?” Aaron was clearly shocked by Harry’s claims of being fisted. 

“I said I’ll be the one he fucks and fists tonight,” Harry repeated. “What’s the matter? Didn’t he ever fist you?” he watched Aaron stammer and falter, the answer clearly a ‘no’. “Aww, that’s cute. You’re so… inexperienced,” he taunted. “Now, as boring as it was to talk to you… and trust me, it was… I really should be getting back to MY Dom,” he raised his eyebrows in amusement as he tore into his chicken leg.

“Fine, you can have my sloppy seconds,” Aaron scoffed.

“And you can have mine,” Harry threw his chicken bone at him before practically skipping over to Louis. Circling his arms around his waist, he nibbled teasingly at his boyfriend’s earlobe. “I want you to fist me tonight,” he whispered and Louis’ eyes snapped to his, looking more turned-on than Harry had ever known.

XXX

They remained at the Charity BBQ a little while longer. Just long enough so they could leave without looking impolite. Opening the passenger door, Louis took up a light hold on Harry’s neck as he pressed his mouth to his in a searing kiss. Their lips lingered a while, Harry’s eyelids fluttering in contentment before Louis pushed against his chest, a clear indication for Harry to get in. Louis moved speedily around to the driver’s side and plugged in his seatbelt before flexing his fingers and setting them on the steering wheel. He drove just a fraction over the speed limit, occasionally reaching his hand out to squeeze Harry’s kneecap. Then his thigh. Then something that was decidedly not his boyfriend’s thigh. 

Turning into the front garden, Louis parked somewhat haphazardly on the gravel before scrambling out of the car and sliding gracefully across the bonnet before landing on his feet to open the other door for Harry. Taking the hand offered to him, Harry smiled as he stepped out, hurrying after Louis as they practically ran up to the house. 

Closing the front door, Louis shoved Harry up against it, placing his knee between Harry’s legs and rubbing his upper-thigh against Harry’s crotch. He pinned Harry’s wrists to the door either side of his head, always eager to dominate the younger man in any way he could. For his part, Harry’s body went limp, happy to simply take whatever Louis wanted to give him. Surely if it were not for the blue-eyed man holding him up then Harry would be in a heap on the floor, quivering with want and desire. 

“Shit, Haz, I want you so bad,” Louis admitted as he unbuttoned the curly-haired lad’s pink shirt, slowly revealing his chest and abs. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he yanked his arms down, slowly dragging the material before discarding the shirt on the floor. Moving his fingers to pop the button on Harry’s jeans, Louis took a nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly.

“Other people live here too you know,” Niall pointed out irritably from the living-room.

“Sorry, Niall,” Harry apologised meekly, ducking his head and hiding behind his curls, bringing his arms up to cover his chest while Louis shoved the jeans down to his ankles and cupped his balls.

“Christ, Tommo, get a room,” Niall called.

“Piss off, Nialler,” Louis growled as he lifted Harry onto one shoulder and carried him to the swimming pool. “Need you naked now,” he claimed carefully setting Harry’s feet on the ground at the pool edge and helping him step out of his jeans, boots and socks. Dropping to one knee, Louis carefully lifted one of Harry’s feet up. Louis pressed a kiss to the green-eyed man’s ankle before trailing kisses up the length of his leg, finishing at the crease between his thigh and privates. “My beautiful Princess,” he whispered reverently.

“Are you… are you gonna fist me now?” Harry asked suddenly more nervous than excited even as his skin broke out in goose-bumps and his cock bobbed between his legs.

“Not till tonight, sweetheart,” Louis placed a kiss to the tip of Harry’s penis as he stood up. “Gonna start on some prep though. Get you nice and open so you’re ready for me later. Being in the pool will help your muscles relax,” he insisted with a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before pushing him into the water.

“Louis!” Harry cried shrilly as the older men laughed. “Asshole,” he splashed some water Louis’ way, making the man laugh some more. “Are you joining me or not?” he asked with a pout.

“Swimming naked with my hot-ass boyfriend, not gonna say no am I,” Louis shrugged off his suit jacket and stepped out of his posh shoes. He maintained eye-contact with Harry, admiring the subs naked form as he floated on his back in the water. He let his pale green shirt fall to the tiled floor before kicking off his trousers and boxers then peeling off his socks. Without warning, he dived into the pool, sending a splash of water over his boyfriend. 

“Bloody hell, Lou,” Harry thrashed around, shifting onto his front and gliding through the water. Reaching Louis, he placed his hands atop the Dom’s head and forced him face-down into the water for a few seconds. Pulling his hands away, he let Louis come back up and take a breath before he latched onto him, arms around his neck and legs locking around the older man’s waist. “I’m not sure splashing me with water is the best way to build-up to you sticking your fist up my backside.”

“It’s fun though,” Louis defended occupying himself with squeezing Harry’s plump bottom. “Such a beautiful arse,” he commented. “I can’t wait to wreck it.”

“You’ve wrecked my body plenty of times,” Harry told him.

“Not like this, babe,” Louis replied. “You’re gonna be a whimpering mess.”

“Have you fisted many guys?” Harry asked as they waded lazily in the water, doing their best to keep relatively close together.

“Enough to be confident with what I’m doing,” Louis answered. “You know we don’t have to do this tonight. Not if you’re not ready. I know I’m asking for a lot with the whole fisting kink. I don’t mind waiting.”

“No, I want to,” Harry insisted, the image of Aaron’s smug face making him more determined. “Besides, you’ve been training me for this, right? All the butt-plugs and fingering. You’ve been preparing me for it for a while.”

“Sure,” Louis acknowledged. “But I didn’t plan for it to be quite so soon. Not that I mind of course. I’d have been happy to punch my fist up your fuck-hole the day I met you.”

“You wouldn’t have done that,” Harry claimed. “Might have threatened to. But you never would have abused me like that.”

“If you’d dropped to your knees and begged for my fist I’d have done it,” Louis replied.

“No chance in hell would I have done that when we first met,” Harry laughed. “All I wanted back then was to get away from you.”

“But you’re not running away from me now,” Louis pointed out.

“No,” Harry agreed flicking some water at his boyfriend’s face. “Love you too much.”

“Crazy bitch,” Louis said in an amused tone.

“Lucky for you,” Harry stated. “Nobody sane would love you.”

“Probably not,” Louis conceded. He put his feet back on the floor of the pool and gently backed Harry up to the edge. “Don’t drown,” he advised and Harry clung to the edge of the pool, being sure to keep his head above water as Louis prodded his opening with a single wet finger. “So glad I didn’t pull the trigger that day,” Louis said. “Would have been such a shame to miss out on all of this,” he wiggled his finger around, stretching Harry open and slipping in a second digit, the younger man still fairly loose from having been fucked in the downstairs bathroom at the Charity BBQ earlier. “You’re starting to get a little hairy down here,” he commented as he cupped Harry’s balls. “It’s been a while since I’ve shaved ya. Gonna have to get rid of all these pubes before I fist you tonight. Think I prefer you being hairless anyway. It’s always a nice visual reminder of how submissive you are to me, how much trust you have in me to let me control your body in such a way. But I’ve been a bit neglectful and your big-boy pubes have started growing back. Gotta take care of that. Make you look all smooth and innocent. Makes it more exciting when I corrupt you.”

“Pervert,” Harry remarked. 

“I’m not denying it,” Louis smirked crooking his fingers. “Come on, let’s head upstairs and I’ll trim all this away,” he petted the dark curly hairs above and around Harry’s groin. 

Louis climbed out of the water first and ignored his boxers in favour of just pulling on his smart trousers. He gathered up the rest of the clothes and pressed them into Harry’s hands, instructing him to hold them above his head. Standing behind his submissive boyfriend, Louis eased two fingers back into Harry’s hole and gave a stinging slap to his wet behind.

“Start walking, love,” Louis instructed.

“Oh god,” Harry whined with embarrassment but he kept the pile of clothes held above his head and started walking, two of Louis’ fingers pumping away inside of him.

Rather than walking directly to their bedroom, Louis guided Harry through the living-room, telling his younger boyfriend to throw the clothes in Niall’s face.

“Sorry, Ni,” Harry apologised as he followed the command. 

Louis then walked Harry around the kitchen where Liam and Zayn were having a debate about who gave the best portray of Batman and The Joker. He then paraded Harry around the back-garden where a group of ten people, including a smirking Bebe and Cara, were playing Football. Fingers still stuffed up Harry’s bum, one hand placed to the back of his neck, Louis steered Harry back into the house and began the climb to their bedroom. Thankfully, Nick wasn’t around to see Harry in such a provocative manner and make an inappropriate remark about it. 

“You liked all that attention didn’t you, darlin,” Louis said. “I can see that pretty cock of yours leaking.”

“It’s not… it’s not that I liked them looking,” Harry felt the need to explain as they entered their bedroom, Louis pulling his fingers from Harry’s vulnerable hole and gently pushing him down onto the mattress. “It was really embarrassing actually,” his face burned with the knowledge of what had happened and his dick twitched, a drop of pre-cum glistening at the tip. “But I liked them all seeing… not that they were seeing me,” he added. “I liked that they were seeing you… you know… touch me like that. They could see that you were my Dom and that I’m the sub… that my body belongs to you… that I’m yours. Does that make sense?”

“I reckon so,” Louis kissed him sweetly. “I like it too. It’s weird. I don’t really like people seeing you naked. But I like showing off and bragging to everyone that you’re mine, that I own all of this,” he gestured to Harry’s body. “And it’s always fun to see you all embarrassed. You’re so cute. Stay there, babe,” he gave his cock a playful squeeze before heading down to the bathroom on the second floor to gather supplies to tidy up Harry’s pubes. He returned quickly, placing a towel underneath Harry and ordering him to spread his legs as he got to work, being sure to leave his cock, balls and crack entirely hairless. “All done,” Louis declared moving everything aside and tossing the towel in the vague direction of the laundry basket. “You like it, Princess?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered rubbing at his own thighs as he opened and closed his legs experimentally, getting used to the feeling of being hairless again. “I feel really pretty. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Louis grinned. “Now roll over,” he instructed dropping a kiss to Harry’s lower tummy.

Harry obediently rolled onto his front, relaxing as best as he could while Louis massaged the globes of his ass, spreading him open and placing dirty kisses to his puckered opening. Louis took his time mouthing at Harry’s entrance, occasionally crawling up to exchange kisses with his sub, forcing Harry to taste his own asshole. Eventually, Louis’ tongue began to ache too much to continue so he coated his fingers with lube and wiggled two fingers deep inside. He slipped in a third finger relatively quickly but took his time before adding a fourth. 

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me, Hazza?” Louis asked. “Good boy,” he praised as the sub presented himself appropriately. “So beautiful,” he gushed as he fondled Harry’s hairless balls. “I’m gonna make you cum and then I’m gonna plug you up,” he informed the younger man. “Sound good to you?”

“Yes, Sir, ‘m green,” Harry answered. 

Still screwing four fingers in and out of him, squelching noises and little moans filling the room, Louis massaged Harry’s balls gently before tugging on the subs cock.

“My pretty little whore,” Louis complimented resting his forehead against Harry’s lower back and idly flicking his tongue up and down Harry’s crack. 

“’M not a whore, ‘m a Princess,” Harry moaned gutturally, his arms giving out. Face planted into the bed-sheets, he whined and mewled as he took Louis’ treatment, knees spread and butt still raised in the air. 

“You moan so sweetly,” Louis said. “You gonna cum for me?” he asked. “Gonna cum like the pretty Princess you are?”

“Yes, Sir, yes,” Harry clenched his fingers into the sheets, hips jerking slightly as Louis pulled his hand away from his cock while he spilled over the sheets. “I’m cumming… I’m cumming,” he panted.

“Such an obedient little Princess,” Louis cooed. “Now lick your cum up like a good little whore,” he commanded with a swat to Harry’s rear. “That’s it,” he praised, fingers still lodged up Harry’s crack as he watched the boy lick his own mess off the sheets. “Such a good boy. Let’s get this dirty little hole plugged up.”

XXX

Later that night, Harry was an absolute mess, whining and panting with four fingers pressed deep inside of him, Louis’ thumb just starting to breach his opening.

“I can’t… I can’t… it’s too much,” Harry whimpered.

“Ssh, relax,” Louis soothed rubbing his lower back. “You’re doing so good, babe, taking me so well… such a good boy… such a good sub… so proud of you, Harry… my good boy… my pretty Princess.”

“Hurts,” Harry whined, face buried in a pillow, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Do you need me to stop?” Louis asked gently, stilling his movements. “We’re so close, baby. Just a little more and I’ll have my fist in you. Are you sure you can’t take it for me, love?”

“Too much… it’s too much,” Harry babbled. “Am I bleeding?” he worried. “Feels like I’m bleeding… dripping down my legs… I can feel it… oh god, I’m bleeding aren’t I? I’m gonna have to go to hospital.”

“Relax, sweetheart, you’re not bleeding,” Louis assured him. “That’s all lube, I promise. Just take a deep breath for me yeah… good lad… now count backwards from ten,” he suggested.

While Harry was focused on breathing and counting, Louis forced his thumb in, Harry’s body soon taking him in up to the wrist.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Harry chanted, his anal walls spasming around Louis’ fist as he came untouched. “Lou, I… I can’t… I can’t…” he mumbled before simply whimpering and whining.

Having had the foresight to keep his phone nearby, Louis reached for it and snapped a few shots. He even recorded a short video, gently fisting his subs stretched hole.

“You still with me, Haz?” Louis asked softly. 

“Can’t… I can’t,” Harry barely managed to say.

“You’ve done so well, baby, I’m so proud of you,” Louis complimented as he carefully pulled his thumb out. Harry whined beautifully at the loss and Louis rubbed his back affectionately before slipping out his baby finger. He kept offering Harry words of praise and reassurances as he gently eased out of the younger man, one finger at a time. “Fuck, your poor little hole, it’s so fucking wrecked, babe,” Louis chuckled happily as he took a few pictures. “Thank you, Harry,” he said pressing a kiss to the subs sore rim. “So proud you did this for me, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please take a moment of respect for Harry's butt-hole...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	44. 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Let's give Harry's asshole some time to recover...
> 
> Ok...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 44

On Sunday morning, Louis was very attentive to Harry. He brought his sub breakfast in bed, inspected his hole again to make sure everything was ok, massaged his feet, showered him with praise and kisses and sat at the edge of the tub while Harry bathed. Louis even burned his thumb a little lighting a scented candle for his boyfriend to enjoy.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Harry asked with a small laugh, feeling coy under Louis’ intense blue gaze.

“Dunno,” the older male shrugged. “Just so fucking in love with you I guess.”

Harry smiled back fondly, lifting one arm out of the water and reaching for Louis’ hand. He admired the ‘His Psycho’ bracelet wrapped around his Dom’s wrist, his ‘Princess’ bracelet dangling from his own. Overall, he felt very relaxed and happy. Taking Louis’ fist hadn’t left him nearly as sore as he expected. If anything, he felt a little empty. He was also very pleased with himself. He wished he could casually bump into Aaron some time and rub it in his stupid face.

“You wanna talk about last night?” Louis grazed his fingers down Harry’s inner-thigh, his knuckles dipping into the bath water. 

“We already did,” Harry pointed out with a puzzled expression. “Last night during the aftercare.”

“Well you can consider all this as extended aftercare,” Louis said. “Besides, you weren’t exactly stringing proper sentences together last night. And you might feel differently now than you did then. So… talk to me, young Harold. How was last night for you?”

“It was good, Lou,” Harry told him. “For a minute there I didn’t think I was gonna be able to take it. But you helped me get there. It’s definitely not something I wanna do every day but I did enjoy it. I’ll probably like it better next time now I know what to expect.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s damp forehead. “And you’re not feeling too sore?” he checked.

“I’m ok,” Harry confirmed. “A little achy but no more than after a rough fuck.”

“Are you gonna write about this on your blog?” Louis asked.

“Definitely,” Harry grinned, feeling excited at the thought of getting feedback from his followers. “Unless you don’t want me to,” he added.

“Don’t be silly, I love that you share what we do together,” Louis claimed. “Really boosts my ego.”

“Of course it does,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. 

They carried on chatting, Louis helping Harry to wash his hair before they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

“The fuck do ya want?” Louis called out with an irritated huff.

“Sorry, Tommo,” Perrie responded from out in the hall. “But we’ve got a big problem. We need to do damage control now.”

“Shit,” Louis swore glancing between the bathroom door and Harry naked in the bathtub.

“It’s ok, you should go,” Harry said. “It sounds important.”

“Fuck, I wanted to spend the whole day with you,” Louis complained.

“I’ll be fine,” Harry insisted. “Niall can keep me company. Just go to work, Lou.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Louis promised. “Love ya,” he smacked a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Love you too,” Harry responded watching his boyfriend disappear to who knew where to sort out who knew what. 

XXX

After finishing his bath, Harry made his way back upstairs and got dressed in a comfortable pair of yoga pants, a plain t-shirt and one of Louis’ larger hoodies. Tying his hair back in a bun, he picked up his journal and his laptop, making his way down to the library. He took his time scribing his latest journal entry. He didn’t just write about his experience of being fisted for the first time. He wrote about the Charity BBQ and the run-in with Aaron too. A total of three paragraphs were dedicated to complaining about how deeply he despised Aaron. Another half a page was filled with how smug Harry felt about being fisted by Louis when he knew Aaron never had been. 

** I definitely make a better sub for Louis than that asshole ever could, Harry wrote. The idea of being fisted used to be so scary. But I did it and Louis was so proud of me. I’m so proud of me. I think that letting Louis fist me has brought us even closer together. I’m not sure we’ve ever done anything so intimate. Maybe this will prove to Louis that I really have what it takes to be his sub. Maybe he’ll give me a collar? Or is it too soon for that? I wonder if Louis’ thought about it at all. I’d love for him to collar me one day. I’ve been a good boy for him. Sure, I’ve masturbated without permission a bunch of times but he’s only caught me doing it the once. Overall, I’ve been really good. He should be proud to have me as his sub. He should want to collar me. I really hope it might happen soon. It’ll be so exciting. It’s just a shame I don’t really have anybody to share it with. I know I have the followers on my blog, but it’s not the same. It’d be really cool to have a real friend in real life who’s in a Dom/sub relationship too. But I wouldn’t even know how to try and meet a friend like that. It’s a pretty private thing. Not like I could just walk up to somebody in a shop and say, ‘excuse me, any chance you like to submit to your partner and engage in kinky sex?’ **

Putting the lid back on his pen, Harry set his journal aside before opening his laptop and turning it on. He entered his password and patiently waited for everything to load up. He had several new messages on his blog which he happily replied to. One of the messages was unfortunately negative, ‘you’re disgusting’ being all that was written, but Harry just blocked the user and deleted the nasty words. 

Slipping his phone out of Louis’ hoodie pocket, he scrolled through the dirty photos his boyfriend had taken and sent to him the previous night. He mulled his choices over for a while before posting those he deemed to be the best ones. He felt deliciously naughty sharing such an explicit photo of his wide gaping asshole. 

** That’s right, Harry typed out. I am now officially a sub who has been fisted. Loved every minute of it. Thank you to everyone who offered advice and support about all of this. Feel free to ask me anything about this particular experience. As you can tell from my photo, I’m not remotely shy about this. **

He added a winking face before typing up details about having been fucked in the downstairs bathroom at a Charity event. He referred to it as a Charity Picnic rather than the Charity BBQ it actually was. He also improvised that the event was to raise money for the local church. He even mentioned his rival ‘Ashton’, another sub who used to casually date his Dom Lewis. Blushing a little at the memory, Harry also shared an account of what had happened in the swimming pool and the fact that ‘Lewis’ had then paraded him around the house (in front of other people) with two fingers stuffed up his bum.

** It’s so embarrassing doing stuff like that in front of people, Harry typed. It makes me feel so vulnerable and so naughty. But it turns me on so much. And Lewis always takes such good care of me. I feel truly safe with him. I’m so lucky to have him guide me through all of this and teach me all these wonderful things about sex and submission. I’m so grateful to have all the support from you lovely people too. Hope you enjoy the new photos you delightful little perverts. Remember, be safe, use your colours respectfully and treat people with kindness. **

XXX

After putting his laptop and journal away, Harry traded a few texts with some of his new college friends. Johnny from I.T was the quickest to respond. Christian and Hayley from Photography were relatively speedy but there answers were a lot shorter. Almost like making awkward small talk via text messaging, whereas Johnny could have been giving a funny interview about himself on a chat show. Luisa from Photography eventually replied with a ‘sorry, busy right now, talk later xx’. Tino from English did reply, but his responses came through very sporadically with just one or two word answers. Sometimes his only reply was an emoji making Harry have to work a lot harder to try and create a proper conversation. He didn’t get any response from Alice who he shared English and History with. Harry found it a little odd, wondering if everything was ok with the girl or if he’d perhaps entered her number incorrectly into his phone.

‘You ok?’ he typed out. ‘It’s Harry by the way’.

“Shit,” Harry swore, thankfully noticing his mistake before he hit ‘send’. ‘It’s Marcel by the way’ he corrected. He still didn’t receive a response but he tried not to think about it and focused more on his exchanges with Johnny. After a few more emoji responses from Tino, Harry simply texted him that he’d see him at college. He received a similar text from Hayley not too long later while his exchanges with Christian slowly became more relaxed and authentic. 

He’d been texting back and forth with Johnny and Christian for close to two hours when Niall came to find him, encouraging him to join him for one of their casual pseudo therapy sessions.

“Sure, just a minute,” Harry told Niall before making his goodbyes to Johnny and Christian, receiving kisses in the final text messages from both lads. “Any idea what time Louis and the others might be back?”

“They’ll be gone a while,” Niall answered honestly. 

“Should I be worried?” Harry asked as he followed Niall to the game room, the Irish brunette setting up the pool table and handing Harry a cue. 

“Nah, mate, I’ve already heard from Payno that everybody’s fine,” Niall assured. “But they’ve got a lot of cleaning up to do.”

“Cleaning up,” Harry repeated. “That means getting rid of dead bodies, doesn’t it?”

“Try not to think about it, kid,” Niall advised. “You want to break?” he indicated to the pool table.

“You can,” Harry told him so Niall did so.

“How was your first week at college then?” Niall asked.

“Brilliant,” Harry answered. “I mean, the first couple of lessons for each class were really just introductory stuff. But that’s always how it was in school for the first week back. I’m sure the lessons will be more focused from now on. But it’s just nice to have something to do apart from sitting around the house.”

“Good,” Niall nodded standing back to let Harry make his move. “College will be great for your mental health. And you deserve to have a somewhat normal life. Think you’re gonna keep up with the classes ok?”

“I should manage,” Harry replied pocketing a ball with a spectacularly lucky shot.

“Nice,” Niall whistled as Harry grinned and took another go, this time accidentally shooting the white ball off of the table. 

“Oops,” Harry laughed running to fetch it. 

“A lot of college kids tend to drop a course or two,” Niall stated as he took a go. “It wouldn’t bother Louis if you wanted to drop a class.”

“I should be ok,” Harry shrugged. “I’m definitely glad not to be doing five subjects though. But I should cope with four. I really have a passion for photography so it won’t even feel like studying. It feels more like a fun hobby. I think it really helps that the class is so small too. It’s just two girls, one other guy and me. Having a small class will make it easier I think. I.T is quite small too. And Johnny’s in I.T with me so he can definitely help me if I get stuck. If not, I can probably ask Zayn. But it’s gotta be beneficial to learn a bunch of computer stuff. There is a lot of reading involved for English but I expected that. I like reading and I’m a fairly quick reader so it’s cool. And I know most people find History boring but I think it’s really interesting. At least parts of it are. I can’t imagine dropping any of my subjects.”

“Fair enough,” Niall said. “You’ve been making friends, yeah?”

“Sure,” Harry beamed. “Nice to know I still have some kind of social skills even if I am technically crazy.”

“You’re not crazy, mate,” Niall replied. “You’re just… quirky.”

“That’s just a nice way of saying I’m a lunatic,” Harry chuckled. 

“Well you’re still a lovely young lad, that’s what’s important,” Niall claimed. “Tell me about these new friends of yours. Are they cool? Better not be cooler than me,” he warned teasingly as he poked Harry with his cue. 

“Don’t worry, Nialler, you’ll always be my precious little leprechaun,” Harry assured him before trying to work out the perfect angle to make his shot. He missed by an inch. 

“A guy just likes to hear it every now and then, that’s all I’m saying,” Niall moved around the table, eyeing up the positions of the balls, trying to assess the best move to make. “But as long as you’re making a friend or two, that’s all I care about. You need some mates your own age who aren’t tangled up in all this madness.”

“I guess it’s really Johnny from my I.T class who I’ve bonded with most,” Harry said. “But he’s got his old school friends that he hangs out with so he probably just sees me as a casual new acquaintance rather than a proper friend.”

“Don’t put yourself down, kid, people fall in love with you easily,” Niall told him. “I’m sure this Johnny kid is just as happy to have met you as you are to have met him.”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “We’ve been texting a lot today. He’s a really funny guy. But he has so much history with his school friends. They all have this bond and story that I’m not a part of. I’ve had lunch with them a couple of times and they’re nice and everything but I feel kinda left out sometimes when they talk about specific things they all did together back in school or whatever.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, mate,” Niall said. “Things change when you go to college. People might try and maintain their old school friendships for a month of two but a lot of the time those friendships just fade. Especially if somebody drops out of college and gets themselves a job instead. Getting a new boyfriend or girlfriend usually means somebody drifts away from their friends too. It’s just what happens. Tell me about the other friends you’ve made.”

“There’s a guy named Tino in English,” Harry answered. “Bit of an emo type. We get on ok. But I think it might be more of a ‘you’re my English buddy’ situation rather than a proper friendship. He’s not that great at texting back either. But we get on alright in class. I have Alice in my English class too, and in History. She’s really nice. I might be able to have a proper friendship with her, I think. I tried texting her earlier but I’ve not heard back so… I don’t know. Maybe it’s a wrong number, or she’s busy, or maybe she’s just being nice to me in class and doesn’t really like me that much or whatever.”

“I’m sure she’s just busy,” Niall said.

“I hope so,” Harry moved around the table, achieving another fluky shot.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Niall laughed, thoroughly impressed. 

“Sometimes I’m lucky,” Harry shrugged moving to take another shot. “Sometimes I’m not,” he sniggered failing to even hit the white ball.

“So, what about your Photography class?” Niall asked. “If it’s just four students it’d be really nice if you all got on well.”

“We’ve all exchanged numbers,” Harry told him watching as Niall successfully pocketed three balls in a row before just missing the next shot. “And I think we’ll all get along well enough as the year goes on. Been texting Christian today. We’ve started making a better connection, I think.”

“That’s good,” Niall said. “Think you’ll hang out with any of these people outside of college?”

“Would Louis let me?” Harry asked. 

“No reason why he shouldn’t,” Niall replied. 

“I guess it would be nice to just go to the cinema or go out for pizza or something,” Harry mused. “I think I’d like to if anybody invited me. I don’t think I’m confident enough to invite anybody to hang out with me though. And it’d be good to go to somebody’s house and work on college stuff together. I don’t think it’s a good idea to invite anybody over here though.”

“If you talked to Louis about it and gave him advanced notice we could probably make it work,” Niall suggested. “No reason why you and your mates couldn’t go for a dip in the swimming pool or hang out here,” he gestured to the Game Room. “But you couldn’t invite somebody over unexpectedly though. We’d need to prepare and make sure innocent eyes wouldn’t be exposed to anything. So what about partying?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“It won’t be long before somebody at your college is throwing a party because their parents are away for the night,” Niall reasoned. “Or it’ll be somebody’s birthday and so everyone is going to the pub or hitting the clubs to celebrate. You down for that?”

“I’ve never really done anything like that,” Harry admitted. “I think a few people did have house parties at my old school but I never went to any and I doubt they were as wild as people made them out to be anyway. Honestly, I’m not sure if I’d feel safe going to a club without Louis and a house party doesn’t really appeal to me. If it was a handful of people that I knew and got on with I guess it’d be fun. But being crowded into a house with a bunch of strangers… that just sounds like it’d be really awkward.”

“But if your friends invited you, would you wanna go?” Niall asked.

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “I guess I wouldn’t want to turn them down. Wouldn’t want people to think I was boring or have them just not bother inviting me to anything else because I said no to a house party one time. I guess I’d want to go just to try and fit in. Not sure if Louis would like me going to a house party though. He’s pretty protective and he gets kind of jealous. He saw Johnny hug me when he picked me up one day. I actually thought he might kick the crap out of him.”

“Sounds like Tommo,” Niall nodded before winning the pool game. “But you’re your own person. You’ve gotta have your own experiences. I know Louis’ your boyfriend but he doesn’t own you. It’s normal and healthy to have a bit of time away from each other.”

“I guess I know that,” Harry said. “I just wouldn’t want to do anything that might disappoint him.”

“Disappoint him?” Niall repeated. “You mean in Dom/sub way?”

“Yeah,” Harry gave a nod. 

“Right,” Niall clucked his tongue, a little unsure what to say. “Well, I’m sure he’s really proud of you. And you don’t have to be his sub twenty-four seven. You are allowed to take time out and just be Harry.”

“You mean Marcel,” Harry sighed. 

“Same thing,” Niall shrugged. “What’s that Shakespeare quote? ‘A rose by any other name would still smell blah, blah, blah’. Well, a ‘Harry’ by the name of ‘Marcel’ can still smell sweet or something.”

“That was beautiful,” Harry deadpanned. “Thank you for those wise, wise words.”

XXX

After playing a few more rounds of Pool, Harry and Niall went downstairs to the living-room to watch a movie. They shared some snacks and Harry also continued texting with Johnny and Christian. He heard back from Luisa and traded a few texts. Her replies were quick and her messages soon started to become a little flirtatious. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Harry casually mentioned that he was trying to pick a movie to watch with his BOYFRIEND. The girl didn’t seem to take the hint. Several minutes later, Harry’s eyes were wide as he found himself staring at a photo of the girl biting her lip in a sultry fashion as she posed braless. 

‘OMG’ Luisa text him afterwards. ‘I’m so embarrassed. Didn’t mean to send that to you. Hope you don’t think I’m a slut lol.’

‘Sorry, busy, talk to you later,’ Harry text back. “Shit,” he swore out loud as he rationalised that Luisa might interpret ‘busy’ to mean he was now masturbating over her photo that had obviously been sent to him on purpose. He deleted the image, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

He continued his conversations with Johnny and Christian. Johnny made him laugh out loud multiple times. As for Christian, Harry unexpectedly found himself bonding with the boy on a deeper level. It turned out Christian had lost a brother to suicide just as Harry had lost Gemma and his parents. 

Shortly before Louis and the others returned home, Harry finally heard back from Alice.

‘Sorry, Harry,’ the girl wrote. ‘Been such a busy day.’ There were further details about having spent a day out with her family. 

“You alright, mate?” Niall asked noting the frown on Harry’s face.

“Fine,” Harry said deciding not to respond to Alice’s messages. 

He was attending college under the name of ‘Marcel Fox’. Yet Alice had referred to him as ‘Harry’ in her text. Something wasn’t right.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” Louis greeted a little while later as he led the way into the house. “Can I have a kiss my beautiful Princess?”

“No,” Harry turned his face away before Louis could meet his lips.

“Ooh, lover’s quarrel,” Zayn mocked.

“Piss off,” Louis told him before focusing on Harry. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“My new friend Alice hasn’t replied to my text messages all day,” Harry said.

“Don’t take it personally, love, I’m sure she’s just busy,” Louis shrugged.

“But busy doing what?” Harry asked. 

“How should I know?” Louis frowned.

“You tell me,” Harry challenged. 

“Haz, I really don’t know what you’re expecting me to say here, darlin’,” Louis sighed.

“How about the truth?” Harry suggested taking out his phone to show the text message from Alice. “She works for you doesn’t she? She finally replied but oh look, she fucked up and called me ‘Harry’. You seriously planted somebody in my college to spy on me?”

“Oh, Lou, tell me you didn’t,” Liam sighed.

“Yes, I did,” Louis admitted crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dude,” Liam shook his head disapprovingly.

“Well I didn’t think he’d find out,” Louis said defensively. 

“Wrong thing to say, mate,” Zayn commented. “Time to get on your knees and apologise,” he smirked wickedly. “Or fake a heart attack.”

“Or have a real heart attack,” Nick suggested. 

“Fuck off,” Louis growled at them. “And who the fuck is this Christian kid putting kisses on the end of his bloody text messages?” he asked Harry glaring at his boyfriend’s phone before Harry snatched it back. “And do I need to sew this Luisa’s chick’s vagina shut? There’s like a hundred messages from her and she’s blatantly flirting with you.”

“Oh don’t exaggerate, there aren’t that many,” Harry snapped back tucking his phone in his pocket. “And I’ve made it as clear as I can that I’m not interested in her so don’t get all psycho on me. Besides, you know I’m bloody gay, Louis. And you shouldn’t be reading through my messages anyway. Isn’t it enough that you’ve got a girl pretend to be my friend so she can spy on me for you? Do you really have to invade my privacy by reading texts between me and my friends? Assuming these other friends I’ve made haven’t been hired to keep an eye on me too.”

“Come on, we’ll talk about this privately,” Louis huffed reaching for Harry’s hand but the younger man pulled away. “Harry,” Louis tutted.

“I don’t wanna talk to you right now, I’m going to bed,” Harry said. “And I want Niall to share our room tonight. Don’t want to be alone with you.”

“Fuck sake,” Louis grumbled as Harry stormed upstairs. He turned to Nick and punched him in the face.

“Ow, shit, what was that for?” Nick complained, hands covering his now bleeding nose.

“I’m pissed off and I’d rather hit you than Harry,” Louis explained.

“Fine, fair enough,” Nick accepted. “Payno, help?”

“I’ve got it, mate,” Liam said kindly leading him to the kitchen and tending to his injury.

XXX

Louis decided to give Harry some space and waited half an hour before venturing upstairs to try and talk to him. He took Niall with him, attempting to respect Harry’s wishes to not be alone together. He even knocked on his own bedroom door and waited for Harry to invite him inside.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Louis apologised as Niall followed him inside. “Don’t be mad, yeah. Bloody hell,” he yelped. Using Niall as a human shield, Louis ducked out of the way as Harry launched a nearby can of body-spray at him.

“Shite,” Niall swore, luckily managing to catch the can before it struck him in the face.

“Sorry, Ni,” Harry sighed before burying himself under the covers. 

“Harry, please, just hear me out, love,” Louis said moving towards the bed while Niall chose to perch on the piano stool.

“Fine, speak,” Harry invited with a huff as he sat up against the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest as he fixed Louis with a surprisingly effective glare. 

“Alright,” Louis rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not feeling like he was welcome to join his boyfriend on the bed. “So, as you’ve figured out, Alice does work for me from time to time. She was helping with the clean-up we had to do today. That’s why she wasn’t able to respond to your messages.”

“I don’t remember ever seeing her in the house,” Harry commented.

“It’s very rare she’s over,” Louis explained. “On the occasions she is she usually sticks to the basement or the den. And she’s actually in her thirties, she just looks a lot younger than she is which comes in pretty handy for a lot of things. But I promise you, it’s just Alice. All your other friends are just normal college kids.”

“Whatever,” Harry mumbled sullenly. 

“Look, I get that you’re pissed right now,” Louis said gently. “But we both know you’re gonna forgive me. Can we just skip ahead to the part where we kiss and make up then fuck like rabbits?”

“Duck,” Niall advised as Harry threw a pillow at Louis.

“Need to work on your aim, love,” Louis teased as the pillow landed a couple of feet to his left. “Ow,” he complained as Harry then threw his hairbrush, hitting Louis’ right calf. “Fuck sake,” Louis mumbled turning his back to Harry, fists clenched together and looking to Niall for some kind of help.

“Want me to grab Grimmy so you can punch him again?” Niall asked.

“It’s fine, I’m calm,” Louis insisted before turning back to his boyfriend. “You weren’t supposed to find out about, Alice,” he said.

“Not making it better, Boss,” Niall pointed out.

“Oh be ssh,” Louis waved a hand at the Irishman dismissively. “I know that going to college and having a bit of independence and experiencing a bit of normal life crap is important to you. And I want you to go to college and learn and enjoy yourself. I want you to make new friends, I do. But I also wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn’t know if you would be alright out on your own surrounded by loads of new people. I needed to have somebody watching over you just in case you had a panic attack or something.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Harry responded. “I can’t believe the first new friend I thought I made was somebody working for you. I don’t care what your excuses are. Sending someone to spy on me was a really shitty thing to do.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Louis insisted. 

“It’s college,” Harry said with an exasperated sigh. “This is supposed to be my thing. My education. My experience. You shouldn’t have meddled. I love you, Louis, but you need to back off a little. Just let me live my life for fuck sake. It’s the least you can do considering you ‘killed’ me. I’m just going to college, that’s all. I’m not plotting some elaborate scheme to run away from you. I had my chance to leave and I chose to stay. Remember? I’m your boyfriend, not your fucking property. You should bloody trust me, damn it.”

“I do trust you,” Louis told him. “I fucked up ok. I’m sorry yeah.”

“Well you should be sorry because you really did fuck up,” Harry responded. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis repeated. “Can we just forget about it?”

“Whatever,” Harry sighed straightening his legs and rolling onto his side.

“Come on, Haz, let me make it up to you,” Louis requested as he neared the bed. “I’ll suck your cock,” he offered.

“Um, I’m still here,” Niall pointed out to them. He had one of Louis’ piano books in his hand, flipping through it in a feeble effort to distract himself from the awkwardness of having to listen to his friends’ argument. 

“You can close your eyes,” Louis replied moving closer to the bed, slowly sitting at the edge and stretching his hand out to touch Harry’s shoulder lightly. “Come on, Princess,” he said enticingly. “We can do anything you want. I can give you a playful spanking. You can eat my ass. We can fuck in any position you want. Seriously, baby, I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

“You can start by ordering me pizza,” Harry said. “And I want ice-cream,” he claimed. 

“And chicken-wings,” Niall mouthed.

“And chicken-wings,” Harry stated.

“Consider it done,” Louis appeased taking out his phone to place the order.

XXX

A little while later, Harry and Niall were sat side-by-side in the bed eating pizza, chicken and ice-cream. Louis was seated opposite them on the bed feeling a touch left out. He shovelled pizza in his mouth to prevent himself from snapping at Harry. It took a lot of effort not to lash out but he was managing to demonstrate self-control.

“Mmm, that was delicious, Tommo, cheers,” Niall rubbed his stomach with a satisfied grin as he sucked his fingers clean. “So, what now, Haz? Still want me to sleep in here with you guys tonight or are you and Lou good?”

Louis waited with bated-breath for Harry’s response, the eighteen-year-old taking a painfully long time to provide an answer.

“We’re good,” Harry finally decided. “Thanks, Ni.”

“No problem, lad,” Niall replied rolling off the bed and picking up the empty takeaway boxes. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said by means of farewell. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Harry said quietly once Niall had left. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologised. “I fucked up. I get that. Not exactly a boyfriend-expert or anything. I can fuck your pretty ass better than anyone else ever could, but the romance and boyfriend-behaviour isn’t a strong point. I’ll try and be better, I promise. I’ve already let Alice know she doesn’t need to go to college and watch over you anymore.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied. “Urgh,” he groaned. “Guess this means I have to try and make new friends in History class. Be honest with me now, Lou, there isn’t anybody else spying on me, is there?”

“Um, well,” Louis looked a little sheepish.

“Fuck sake,” Harry grumbled. “Who?” he demanded to know.

“I have someone placed in the cafeteria,” Louis admitted.

“Bloody hell, Louis,” Harry complained shaking his head at his boyfriend. “Which one?”

“An older lady,” Louis answered. “Big mole on her upper-lip. Also named Alice.”

“Right, she gave me extra chips once,” Harry said. “I want her gone too.”

“Consider it done,” Louis agreed.

“And don’t you dare replace Alice and cafeteria-Alice with any other spies,” Harry warned.

“I promise,” Louis held his hands up in surrender. “I won’t interfere with your college life. I’ll just let you do your thing.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “And what about… if my new friends want to hang out… you know, outside of college… or if there’s parties and stuff… are you gonna let me go?”

“Fuck,” Louis swore dragging a hand over his face. “I was really hoping Alice would be going to any parties and things with ya,” he admitted. 

“Well she’s not,” Harry retorted. “Now are you gonna let me have a proper social life or not?”

“Can’t have my Princess stuck up in this tower all the time can I?” Louis sighed. “Just… don’t be out partying and stuff with your mates every night or every weekend. And if you are going somewhere then let me know. Call me, text me, whatever, just let me know where you are so I’m not worrying about you and threatening to kill everybody on the planet until I find ya safe and sound. And if you ever need somebody to come pick you up then make sure you call me or one of the others alright? No walking home alone or getting into a taxi with a stranger.”

“Alright, that’s fair,” Harry agreed. 

“And don’t be anywhere alone with that Luisa girl,” Louis added. “If that slag keeps flirting with ya she’s gonna end up in the fucking basement.”

“Louis,” Harry said reproachfully. 

“What?” the older man replied defensively. “You’re mine, that bitch can’t have ya.”

“And she’s not going to,” Harry pointed out. “Calm down. There’s no need to be so jealous.”

“Oh like you weren’t jealous about Aaron,” Louis retaliated.

“That’s different,” Harry reasoned. “He’s your ex. Anyway, Sir,” he purred as he crawled towards Louis and looped his arms around his neck. “I believe you still have a lot of apologising to do. Didn’t you say something about sucking my cock?”

“I did,” Louis confirmed, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

“Well then, be a good Dom and make me feel really, really good,” Harry challenged. 

XXX

On Wednesday the following week, Harry was invited to his first college party. Johnny was the one to tell him about it.

“A guy from Levi’s Philosophy class is having a party this Friday,” Johnny told Harry. “You have to come with us.”

“Didn’t Levi drop out of Philosophy?” Harry asked in confusion.

“So?” Johnny shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we can’t go to this guy’s party. Levi said ‘hi’ to him in that one class he attended. That’s a friendship right there. You’ll come out with us, right? A bunch of us are gonna have pre-drinks at Oliver’s place first.”

“Sure, I’ll come,” Harry agreed. “Who knows, I might actually have fun.”

“You’ll be with me,” Johnny pointed out as he slung an arm casually across Harry’s shoulder. “Of course you’ll have fun. ‘Fun’ is my middle name.”

“No it isn’t,” Levi sniggered as he stepped up beside them, seemingly from nowhere. “It’s ‘Lawrence’.”

“Yeah, well your middle name is ‘Clarence’ and you shit your pants when you were twelve,” Johnny retaliated. 

“Oi, I was sick that day,” Levi claimed.

XXX

“Hello, gorgeous,” Louis greeted finding Harry working on some college assignments in the library. 

“Hi, hi,” Harry smiled at him.

“You have a good day?” Louis asked leaning on a nearby bookshelf. 

“Pretty good,” Harry stated. “I, um, I’m actually gonna go to a party on Friday. That’s still ok, right?”

“Sure,” Louis gave a quick nod. “Who’s party is it?”

“Um, I’m not really sure,” Harry admitted. “It’s some guy who takes Philosophy. Johnny’s friend Levi said ‘hi’ to him once before he dropped the class.”

“Ok, well have fun,” Louis told him. “Text me an address when you get there. And for fuck sake, don’t take any drugs. Seriously, don’t even smoke a joint. Who knows what kind of crap college kids have their hands on. If you wanna experiment with drugs let me know and I’ll get you the good shit.”

“Um, I’m fine thanks,” Harry replied. “Some coke would be nice though.”

“What the fuck?” Louis stared at him, flabbergasted. 

“Coca-Cola,” Harry clarified. “I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to a blow-job either,” he flirted.

“Alright,” Louis stalked towards Harry, dropping to his knees and taking his boyfriend out of his pants. “About time you gave my cock some attention too though you know.”

“Well, do a good job, Sir, and make me cum in less than three minutes and I’ll suck your dick at the dinner table tonight,” Harry bargained.

XXX

Three minutes and seven second later.

“Ooh, so close,” Harry patted Louis’ head condescendingly. 

“Cheeky little shit,” Louis laughed before throwing Harry over his lap and playfully spanking him.

XXX

On Friday, during Photography class, Luisa mentioned the Philosophy students party.

“If you don’t have plans maybe we could go together?” Luisa said suggestively. 

“Um…” Harry fidgeted nervously, feeling a little helpless.

“Actually, Marcel and I already have plans,” Christian chimed in. “We’re gonna have pre-drinks with some other mates first and then go together. You’re welcome to join us,” he offered. “But it’s a heavily gay crowd, you might feel out of place.”

“You are so homophobic,” Luisa shook her head at him disapprovingly before moving away.

“Did she just say what I thought she said?” Hayley asked in a whisper.

“Yep,” Harry confirmed and Hayley shook her head in slightly amused disbelief. 

XXX

“Marcel, wait up,” Christian called after Photography class.

“Oh, hey, thanks for the rescue in there,” Harry said gratefully.

“No problem,” Christian assured touching Harry’s arm lightly. “Anyway, are you going to this party tonight?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “You?”

“That’s the plan,” Christian said. “How are you getting there?”

“Oh, I’m not sure actually,” Harry admitted. “I’m having pre-drinks with some people and then we’re heading out. I guess we’ll just walk,” he shrugged. 

“Alright, that’s cool,” Christian replied. “I’m having pre-drinks with a few people myself. I thought maybe you’d wanna come along. But if you already have plans that’s totally fine. Maybe I’ll see you at the party later on. We can have a drink together.”

“Sure, definitely,” Harry agreed. “I’ll see you later.”

“Great,” Christian beamed, the expression making his eyes crinkle in a similar way to Louis’. “You’d better save a dance for me as well,” he claimed, walking backwards a few steps before turning away.

XXX

A few hours later, Harry was sitting next to Johnny on the floor of Oliver’s bedroom, doing his best to knock back the drinks handed to him ahead of the actual house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> I invite you to join the house party in the next chapter...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	45. 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> We're back for more...
> 
> Prepare to feel some second-hand embarrassment...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 45

Crammed inside of Oliver’s rather small bedroom, it wasn’t long before most of the alcohol was gone. At Johnny’s suggestion, Levi poured all of the remaining drink into a single pint glass. The glass was then passed around the room for everybody to take a sip of the concoction of various alcohol.

“That’s disgusting,” Oliver’s girlfriend Lucy claimed as she retched a little. 

“It’s not that bad,” a girl named Jasmine shrugged.

“Yuck, that tastes like vomit,” Johnny’s face morphed into one of absolute revulsion. 

“I think it tastes like your mum’s pussy,” Levi joked earning himself a punch on the arm. 

“Oh shit,” a boy named Dave swore before staggering to Oliver’s bedroom window and throwing up.

“I quite like it,” a girl named Genie decided before passing the glass to Harry.

“I’ve had worse things in my mouth,” Harry stated handing the glass to a boy named Scott to finish the final mouthful.

“I bet you have, you dirty fucker,” Levi sniggered holding his hand up for a high-five.

A touch bemused and a little awkward, Harry gave the lad a high-five. 

“You alright there, Dave?” Johnny called out to the boy with his head hanging out the window. 

“I’m never drinking again,” Dave groaned. 

“Oli, you’d better get him some water,” Lucy said. 

“Alright, I’m on it,” Oliver agreed getting to his feet and temporarily leaving the room.

“You’re in my History class, right?” Jasmine asked as she shifted closer to Harry.

“Um, yeah,” Harry answered recognising the girl with the vibrant pink hair and nose piercing. “You sit at the back by the window,” he said. “Next to the guy who always wears that big baggy hoodie.”

“That’s Charlie,” Jasmine replied. “She’s transitioning,” she whispered. “Shit, he,” she corrected. “He’s transitioning. Charlie was born a girl but he’s becoming a boy. It’s pretty cool you thought he was a guy though. You should come and sit with us next class,” she said excitedly grabbing onto Harry’s lower arm and shaking it in her enthusiasm. “That friend of yours dropped out, right?”

“Oh, um, Alice, yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Did she just drop History or did she drop out of college altogether?” Jasmine asked. 

“College altogether,” Harry told her. “Is that a tattoo?” he asked catching a glimpse of something hidden under her shoulder strap.

“Oh yeah, check it out,” she grinned pushing the material away to reveal the full image.

“Nice,” Harry complimented as he admired the cute little punk version of Tinkerbell inked on the girl’s shoulder-blade. 

“I’ve been thinking about getting another one,” Jasmine told him. “I know a lot of people think it’s skanky but I really want a tramp-stamp.”

“If it’s a nice design and done by a proper tattoo artist it’ll look good,” Harry said supportively. 

“Maybe,” Jasmine mused as Oliver finally returned with a glass of water for Dave. “You got any tattoos?”

“A few,” Harry said. “This is my favourite,” he lifted his shirt to show off his butterfly. 

“Aww, lush,” Jasmine reached out to touch one of the wings, fingers pausing before they met Harry’s skin. “Can I?”

“Um, sure,” Harry agreed and the pink-haired girl petted the butterfly tattoo gently.

“I really like that,” Jasmine approved. “I’d love something like that on my lower-back, but smaller.”

“I could probably get you a good deal with the guy who did it,” Harry said, confident that a well-executed blow-job would convince Louis to sort something out.

“Awesome,” Jasmine grinned. “You should get another tattoo,” she told him. “We could get them done together. I know Charlie wants to get a tattoo. He could come with us. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about a new tattoo,” Harry agreed. 

“Oi, you two,” Johnny called to gain Harry and Jasmine’s attention. “We’re about to head out.”

“If anyone needs the toilet you should go now before we leave,” Genie said loudly. 

Everybody declined and together they left Oliver’s house and began walking in the direction of the house party, talking, laughing and singing along the way as a result of the alcohol they had consumed. Barely halfway down the road, Levi decided he did need the toilet after all and uncaringly weed on somebody’s garden fence. 

“Levi,” Lucy admonished before screeching shrilly as he aimed the stream of piss towards her. 

As the group walked further along, the three girls in the group linked arms, walking slightly ahead of the boys as they gossiped about some reality show they were all fans of. Levi, Oliver and Scott were singing and joking with one another as they staggered along behind them. Lagging at the back of the group was Harry and Johnny, the pair supporting Dave’s weight and helping him walk. 

“’M not drun’,” Dave slurred adamantly. “’M no’ dunk… dru… druk… not drunk.”

“Nah, mate, of course you’re not,” Johnny agreed condescendingly winking at Harry. “So Jasmine’s pretty cool, right?” he asked Harry.

“Yeah, she seems nice,” Harry agreed. “Gonna sit with her next History class.”

“I’ve got a lot of respect for that girl, I think she’s wicked,” Johnny stated. “Totally the type of girl I’d go for if I were straight.”

“I’d go for her,” Dave said with a dopey grin.

“Aww, mate, you got no chance,” Johnny told him. “She’s gorgeous and you’re an ugly fucker.”

They arrived at the house party and Harry couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed and claustrophobic at the amount of people squeezed into the house. The music was loud and people were drinking, dancing and making-out with one another. Harry definitely felt more comfortable being squashed into Oliver’s bedroom. 

At first, Harry stuck close to Johnny, the two of them essentially looking after Dave for a while. After seeming to perk up a little, Dave wandered off elsewhere. Harry and Johnny had a round of shots together before Johnny excused himself to go and find the bathroom. Grabbing himself a blue coloured alco-pop, Harry scanned his eyes about the room, weaving between the mass of drunken dancing bodies, hoping to find a familiar face. 

Unfortunately, the first familiar face he spied was Luisa. Typically, Luisa swept her long dark hair back in a loose pony-tail or messy bun. Her clothing was also usually rather plain with a pair of statement piece shoes and the red-rimmed glasses that Harry had discovered were worn for fashion and not for her eyesight. However, for the party, Luisa had ditched the glasses, let her hair down and seemingly left her clothes at home. She wore red denim hot-pants that revealed her lower-bum and a sparkly halter-top that showed off her mid-riff and barely concealed her breasts. Although Harry had never been to a strip-club, he imagined women working on a pole wore more clothing than Luisa’s current outfit.

“Marcel!” Luisa squealed in delight as she hurried over, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body right up against his. “You look so hot,” she giggled flipping her hair and fanning herself, leaning over slightly in a way that exposed a nipple. “Dance with me?” she bit her lower-lip, her fantastic blue eyes gazing up at him.

She truly did have an incredible pair of eyes and Harry imagined most straight men would be entranced if she looked at them in such a way. But Harry just felt awkward and embarrassed by the situation. She swayed her hips from side-to-side, rutting up against him as much as possible. Harry tried to step away, taking a swig from his bottle as he did so before Luisa plucked the bottle from his hand and brought it to her lips. Holding eye-contact with him, she tipped the bottle back and drank the entire contents. With the liquid gone, she sucked and slurped at the bottle, moaning as she did so, obviously trying to arouse him with the pseudo blow-job. 

“Please stop,” Harry cringed.

“I’m sorry,” Luisa laughed as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Am I turning you on?” she leaned on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. 

“Um, I need to go and find… um… yeah… so… bye,” Harry mumbled awkwardly trying to make his escape.

“No, Marcel, wait, I love this song,” Luisa tugged on his arm, pulling him back towards her. “You are so fucking sexy,” she giggled before turning so her back was to him and rubbing her ass against his crotch while trailing her hands up and down her front.

She moved down onto all fours, jiggling her ass and practically dry-humping the floor. Beyond mortified at her outrageous display, Harry took the opportunity to scurry away, relieved when he found Jasmine, Lucy, Oliver and Levi. 

“You got yourself a girlfriend, mate,” Levi congratulated clapping Harry on the back.

“Shut up,” Harry cringed. “She knows I’m gay. I don’t know why she keeps flirting with me.”

“You’re an attractive lad,” Levi shrugged. “And that chick is hot. You should be flattered, mate. I mean I would stick it to her all night long. Am I right?” he held his hand up for a high-five. 

“Hell yeah,” Oliver agreed before his girlfriend elbowed him in the stomach. “Sorry.”

“She’s not even that pretty if you really look at her,” Lucy said scathingly. “I can’t believe guys are seriously into that kind of thing. Look at them all just drooling over her,” she sneered.

It was true, Luisa and her dirty dancing had earned herself an audience of boisterous drunk guys who would be more than willing to lead her to a bedroom. 

“So pathetic,” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Someone should probably stop her,” Jasmine said as Luisa rolled around on the floor, multiple people recording her on their phones as her breasts frequently slipped out of her sparkly top. “She’s obviously drunk and anyone of those perves could take advantage.”

“Slut deserves it,” Lucy muttered. 

“Do you know if any of her friends are here?” Jasmine asked Harry.

“No idea,” Harry admitted. “But if they are it doesn’t look like they’re gonna do anything to stop her. Oh shit,” he swore watching in horror and embarrassment as Luisa moved onto her knees, mouth falling open to accept a boy’s cock that was being offered to her, multiple photos and videos being taken of the incident. “Oi, that’s enough!” he called loudly moving towards the drama. “She’s fucking drunk, leave her alone!”

“Don’t be so gay, we’re having fun,” the boy with his cock rammed down Luisa’s throat said. “You like it don’t you bitch,” he laughed as he gripped her hair, forcibly moving her back and forth on his penis.

“Fucking let her go you rapist pervert!” Jasmine followed to back Harry up, smacking the boy with his cock out hard around the face.

On closer inspection, the tears in Luisa’s eyes and distress on her face was painfully evident. While Jasmine slapped the guy a few more times and kneed him in the cock (all caught on camera), Harry scooped Luisa into his arms and carried her out to the front of the house. He could hear Jasmine shouting insults back at the guy she had slapped as she followed after them.

“Dirty premature ejaculating pig-fucker!” Jasmine yelled. 

“Good one,” a guy sitting on the stairs and smoking a cigarette praised with a drunken laugh.

“Um, Luisa, are you ok?” Harry asked awkwardly stepping into the front garden and setting the blue-eyed girl on her feet. 

“I was having fun, Marcel,” Luisa claimed barging him roughly with her shoulder and stumbling a little. “Not my fault you’re jealous. You know where I am when you wanna fuck me,” she lifted her sparkly top, flashing her tits at him before re-entering the house.

“Stupid bitch!” Jasmine shouted after her. “Fucking hell,” she looked absolutely gobsmacked over the other girl’s behaviour as she turned back to Harry. “Girls like that,” she shook her head. “So many people still slut-shame and blame rape victims. And when girls act like that it’s kinda hard to defend. Stupid bitch is gonna get herself raped. Screw her, I’m not looking after her all night. Dumb slag can do what she wants. We tried to help.”

“Um, yeah,” Harry fiddled with his ‘Princess’ bracelet awkwardly. “Maybe I should go and look after her though?”

“She’s not your responsibility,” Jasmine pointed out. “You tried to help and she just turned around and walked straight back in. You don’t owe her anything.”

“I know, but I’d feel guilty if anything happened to her,” Harry sighed. 

“If you try and help her she’s just gonna throw herself at you like a bitch in heat,” Jasmine warned.

“Yeah, probably,” Harry acknowledged. “But at least I won’t take advantage of her. I’d better go after her,” he decided.

This time, Luisa was on her knees on the coffee table, jerking off two boys at once and sucking another girl’s breast while her own boobs were exposed and fondled. 

“Fuck,” Harry sighed, finding it disturbing that so many people were laughing at the scene rather than trying to prevent it.

“Marcel, you’re here,” a voice called out happily.

Glancing to his right, Harry saw Christian stepping out from the kitchen with a red coloured alco-pop in hand and looking incredibly handsome. 

“Holy shit, is that Luisa?” Christian looked shocked and horrified at the scene he was confronted with. 

“Um, yeah,” Harry answered awkwardly. “I’ve already stopped her from sucking some guy’s cock. I was just about to stop… this,” he gestured to the pornographic happenings in front of him. “Would it be really bad if I asked you to help?”

“We’ve gotta stop this,” Christian replied passing his bottle to somebody walking by and striding towards the coffee table, suddenly looking taller and more muscular, even a little ‘Dominant’ in Harry’s opinion. “Cut it out you disgusting shits,” Christian wasn’t exactly shouting, but his voice was raised enough to be heard and his tone was certainly an intimidating contrast to his normal charming and sunny-like persona. “Oh, you got a problem with that, mate?” he demanded to know of a guy with a typical ‘bad boy’ image. “Come at me,” he challenged. “Didn’t think so,” he scoffed before grabbing Luisa none-too delicately from the coffee table and covering her with his jacket. 

“Get off, ‘m having fun,” Luisa complained.

“You’ve had enough fun, sweetheart,” Christian snapped back and Harry found himself ducking his head submissively as he followed them to the front garden. He actually began lecturing the girl, berating her to such an extent that Harry wouldn’t have been entirely surprised if he put Luisa over his knee and spanked her. “Do you have any idea how reckless you were being in there? Any one of those lads could have done anything to you. Do you not realise how dangerous and fucked-up that situation was?”

“It was fine,” Luisa whined. “It’s a party… it’s supposed to be fun… guys like girls being confident like that.”

“That wasn’t you being confident,” Christian lectured her. “That was you humiliating yourself in front of a group of loser guys who had no respect for you.”

“Maybe I liked it,” Luisa sniffed, a hot blush staining her cheeks.

“Idiot,” Christian said under his breath before turning to Harry. “We’d better get her home. Shall we call a taxi?”

“Nah, I’ll get someone to pick us up,” Harry said taking out his phone and calling Niall. “He shouldn’t be too long,” Harry typed out a text to Johnny, letting his friend know he was in the front garden waiting to be picked up.

They moved to sit on the wall, Luisa whimpering and complaining every now and then but thankfully not putting up a fight and trying to re-join the party. Surveying her from the corner of his eye, Harry thought about her comment of ‘maybe I liked it’. He wondered if perhaps Luisa had submissive urges and a kink for humiliation and simply didn’t know how to safely explore such things. Maybe he could help her if she did, but he didn’t want to bring it up in front of Christian. 

“Alright there, Marcy?” Johnny asked staggering out into the front-garden once again supporting the weight of a too-drunk Dave.

“Yeah, you?” Harry replied taking in the vomit stains down Johnny’s t-shirt and jeans.

“Been looking after this light-weight,” Johnny said. “Think we could get a ride home with your mate too?”

“Sure, Niall won’t mind,” Harry said just as Dave puked again, this time into the crook of Johnny’s neck. 

“Eww,” Luisa grimaced.

XXX

Luckily, Niall had driven one of the vans so there was plenty of room for everybody in the back. They dropped Dave off first, eager to get him home before he puked again. It took Harry and Johnny quite a while to walk him up to his front door. Unable to find the other boy’s keys, they had no choice but to knock and wake his parents who did not look best pleased at the state their son was in and seemed to hold Harry and Johnny responsible. 

“Oh go and have a fuck, it might cheer you up,” Johnny told them.

“Johnny,” Harry admonished dragging his friend away. “You can’t talk to people like that.”

“Sure I can, I just did,” the blue-eyed blonde claimed with a mischievous grin. “Anyway, we took their son home safely, they could’ve been a little more grateful. If Levi was looking after Dave tonight he’d have just left him to sleep in the bushes and then he’d have pissed on him.”

“Haha, Tommo did that to Grimmy once,” Niall laughed from the driver’s seat.

“Who are Tommo and Grimmy?” Christian asked. 

“What kind of names are Tommo and Grimmy?” Johnny asked as Luisa slumped against his shoulder, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“They’re just nicknames,” Harry explained vaguely. “Tommo, or Louis, is my boyfriend and Grimmy, or Nick, is a disgusting yet somewhat likable pervert.”

They dropped Luisa off next. She didn’t have her keys on her, or even her phone, so again they had to knock on the door. But they could see the lights were still on so at least they weren’t waking her parents like they did Dave’s. It was Luisa’s dad who came to answer the door. At first, he looked positively murderous when he saw the state of his daughter, glaring accusingly between Harry and Christian as though trying to decide which boy to beat up first.

“Sorry to disturb you, Sir,” Christian apologised politely, smoothly turning on his charm. “My boyfriend and I are in Photography class with Luisa,” he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, announcing the fact they were gay to show they were of no threat. “We wanted to make sure she got home safely.”

He still looked upset and irritated but the menacing look faded. He even thanked them as he gathered Luisa in his arms and took her inside. 

“Good thinking,” Harry congratulated. “For a moment there I thought he was gonna kill us.”

“Me too,” Christian released a nervous laugh, his arm still around Harry’s waist as they returned to the van. “Shame he wasn’t at the party. He’d have destroyed those pervy blokes.”

“You handled them pretty well to be fair,” Harry acknowledged. “You didn’t even need to throw any punches. They were all intimidated enough to listen to you.”

“I can be pretty commanding when I want,” Christian replied holding his hand out to help Harry step up into the back of the van.

Johnny was driven home next. The blonde boy gave Harry a quick one-armed hug, bumped Christian’s fist respectfully and planted a kiss to Niall’s cheek, thanking him for the ride and telling him he and his Irish accent were ‘well fit’.

“Thanks, kid,” Niall laughed. He watched to make sure Johnny got inside safely before asking Christian for directions to his place.

“This corner just here, mate,” Christian said. “Thank you very much,” he said gratefully.

“No worries, man,” Niall nodded to him.

Harry climbed out of the van with Christian and walked him to his door. They both shoved their hands into their jeans pockets, Harry glancing down at the ground while Christian looked up to the stars. 

“Thanks for helping with Luisa,” Harry said. “I’d have felt awful if anything worse had happened.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stand by and just let that happen,” Christian replied. “I’d have stepped in no matter who it was.”

“Yeah, you would,” Harry realised. “I like that about you.”

“Thanks,” Christian beamed.

The two made eye-contact for a couple of seconds before both looking away with a nervous laugh.

“It’s a shame we didn’t even get to have a drink together,” Christian noted. 

“No,” Harry acknowledged.

“Another time maybe?” Christian suggested. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry answered.

“Cool,” Christian replied, his smile lighting up the street despite the dark of the night. 

“Cool,” Harry repeated before looking back to the van where Niall was waiting. “Um… see ya,” he said awkwardly, unsure if they were on a hugging basis or not.

“Night, Marcel,” Christian touched Harry’s shoulder, squeezing softly as they made eye-contact again before he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

Walking back to the van, Harry climbed into the passenger side and strapped himself in.

“Somebody’s got a crush,” Niall stated.

“He’s just a friend, he doesn’t have a crush on me,” Harry denied. 

“Oh come on, Hazza, he’s totally into you,” Niall laughed. “Not what I meant anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

“You have a crush on him,” Niall said calmly.

“No I don’t,” Harry objected. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t feel attraction for somebody else,” Niall said gently.

“I love Louis,” Harry insisted.

“I know you do, mate,” Niall replied. “But you’ve still got a crush on that Christian kid. It’s understandable. He seems like a really nice lad and he’s a good-looking guy.”

“That doesn’t mean I fancy him,” Harry grumbled.

“But you do,” Niall claimed. “It’s ok, I won’t tell Louis. And you don’t need to feel guilty about it. Having little crushes and being attracted to other people even though you’re in a relationship is perfectly normal. Just be careful though, yeah,” he advised.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked defensively. 

“It means if you did cheat on Louis and he found out about it, that Christian kid would be worse than dead,” Niall answered honestly. “And I don’t know what Louis might do to you but I don’t want to find out.”

“Nothing’s happened,” Harry said. “Nothing’s going to happen. I don’t fancy Christian. We’re just friends. Louis’ my boyfriend and I’ve done more than enough to prove that I love him.”

“I know mate, just be careful,” Niall replied gently.

“Whatever,” Harry muttered turning to stare out the window. The remainder of the journey home was spent in silence. 

XXX

“Hi Princess, have fun?” Louis asked. He was in bed watching fail videos on YouTube. 

“Not really,” Harry sighed stripping out of his clothes and pulling on a clean pair of sleep shorts before crawling over Louis to get to his side of the bed.

“What happened?” Louis muted the T.V to give his boyfriend his full attention. 

Harry told Louis all about the situation with Luisa. 

“I can’t help but feel really sorry for her,” Harry admitted just as his phone beeped. 

Louis reached for it on the nightstand, handing it over to Harry.

“Fucking hell,” Harry swore with a frustrated whimper.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“Luisa,” Harry sighed turning the phone so Louis could read the message.

‘You looked so sexy tonight ; P’

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Louis looked torn between wanting to laugh the situation off or punch something. “Oh come on,” he growled irritably as another text came through.

‘I want you naked’

“Do me a favour, love, just block her fucking number,” Louis grumbled. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry apologised. “Oh no,” he dropped his phone on the covers, face falling into his hands. 

“What now?” Louis asked picking the phone up before promptly dropping it. “Classy,” he stated dryly in response to the image of Luisa with her pussy-lips stretched wide around a dildo. “Well I don’t know about you, darlin’, but I’m definitely still gay.”

“Just delete that and block her for me,” Harry said.

“There… all done,” Louis declared. “The skanky girl with the scary vagina can’t get you now. I’ll always protect my Princess,” he claimed wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	46. 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it December? Seriously... how?
> 
> Urgh, hopefully 2021 will be better than this shit-show...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 46

Saturday morning, Harry was woken up by the sound of his phone beeping. He let out a tired yawn, stretching his arm out in search of Louis only to be met with cold sheets.

“Lou?” he asked slowly blinking his eyes open. A disappointed pout formed on his lips when he saw that his boyfriend was absent. Shifting over on the mattress, he reached for his phone on the nightstand seeing that it was a little after eight in the morning. He also had a text message from Christian, asking if he wanted to meet up for a coffee around lunch time. Harry bit nervously at his lower lip, unsure how to respond. “Lou?” he called out again, wondering if perhaps his boyfriend was in the shower. 

He glanced down at his phone, re-reading the message from Christian. It was just an invitation to meet up for coffee. Perfectly innocent. There was no reason why Harry shouldn’t go. He and Christian were just friends after all. There was nothing flirtatious about the text message, no suggestive emoji’s or kisses included. There was no harm in spending some time with a friend. 

Harry typed out his response, agreeing to meet with him. His thumb hesitated over the ‘send’ button. Although he tried to reassure himself that he and Christian were indeed just friends and that there was nothing wrong with them getting a coffee together, he couldn’t help but worry what Louis might think. Locking his phone, Harry climbed out of bed and washed and dressed for the day. Slipping his phone into his jeans pocket, he made his way downstairs in search of his boyfriend. 

Downstairs, he found Bebe seated at the dining table, a selection of papers and photos spread out as she sorted them into various piles. 

“Hi, sweetie,” she greeted blowing him a kiss as she took up a red marker pen, crossing out a few faces on several photographs. 

“Morning,” Harry replied making sure to keep his eyes up and not look too closely at everything on the table or worry about what it meant. “Where’s Louis? Actually, where’s everybody?” he added realising how quiet and empty the house seemed. 

“Well Liam and Zayn have gone away together for the weekend,” Bebe reminded him. “Niall and Perrie are out in the den. Louis, Grimmy and Cara are out on business. Ed’s supposed to be stopping by soon and a few others. I wouldn’t expect them to be here until at least ten o’clock though. But Louis will probably be out for most of the day,” she said apologetically.

“Oh,” Harry couldn’t quite hide his disappointment. “He, um, he didn’t tell me he was working today,” he scratched the side of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m sure he just forgot,” Bebe defended. “And they left pretty early this morning. I bet he just didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry said glumly. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He agreed to meet up with Christian. “You want anything to eat?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Bebe answered. “But I’d love another coffee if you don’t mind?” she smiled sweetly as she handed her empty mug to him.

“Sure,” Harry smiled taking the mug.

“Thanks, sweetie,” she said as she resumed her task of sorting through papers. 

XXX

After making Bebe a coffee and eating some breakfast, Harry retreated back to his bedroom. First, he took out his journal, writing about his first college party experience. Unfortunately, Luisa’s behaviour had meant his first party was pretty much a disaster. He wrote about the second-hand embarrassment he had experienced at Luisa’s expense as well as his concerns that something truly terrible could have happened to her that night. 

‘I’m not looking forward to seeing her in Photography,’ Harry admitted. ‘It’s going to be so awkward. She knows I’m gay and that I have a boyfriend. I wish she could just accept that and stop throwing herself at me. I don’t want to have to be nasty to her but truth is if she was another guy coming onto me so outrageously everyone would immediately consider it as sexual assault. I’m not a violent person, but if she was a guy maybe I would have hit her by now. And I know I can handle myself in a fight after all the training I’ve done with Liam. It isn’t really fair that I just have to take all of Luisa’s unwanted attention just because she’s a girl. It’s just a really awkward situation. I feel bad for her, I do, but I don’t want to put up with her behaviour all through college. I really hope she sorts herself out.’

He shifted into a more comfortable position and wrote a little about Jasmine.

‘She seems really cool. I look forward to getting to know her better. It’ll be nice to have someone to sit with in History now that Fake-Spy-Alice is gone.’

He then found himself writing about Christian. 

‘He was so helpful with Luisa. I’m so glad he was there. I don’t know how I would have handled the situation without him. Some of those guys at the party were real jerks. It was really disgusting how they were treating Luisa. She was obviously drunk and they were taking advantage. But Christian wasn’t intimidated by them at all. Normally he’s so nice and soft-spoken. But he really took control of the situation. He was so commanding. It made me wonder if maybe he’s the dominant type in the bedroom, like Louis. Well, not like Louis, not really. Even though Christian suddenly seemed a bit Dom-like it was in a different kind of way. I’m not sure how to explain it really. There’s always something a bit rough and dangerous about Louis. It isn’t like that with Christian. There’s just something special about Christian. I think it’s his smile. Any time he smiles at me it just makes me feel really good about myself. He’s such a gentleman. I feel really comfortable around him. He’s a really lovely guy and I think he’s going to become a great friend. He’s even invited me for coffee. It’s not a date or anything. We are just friends. There’s no reason for Louis to be jealous or anything. Not that Louis’ even here. He’s off working again, whatever that means. Whatever it is I’m sure I don’t want to know. He could have at least told me he was working though. It made me feel like shit waking up in bed alone.’

Putting his journal away, Harry took out one of the books they were studying for English and read a few more chapters, making a few notes on themes and character development. Setting his things away, he ventured downstairs again.

“Alright there, Harry,” Ed greeted.

“Hi,” Harry smiled pulling on his jacket. “Um, are you busy?”

“What d’you need, mate?” Ed asked.

“Can I have a lift into town please?” Harry asked. “I’m meeting a few friends for coffee,” he decided to give a half-truth. 

“Sure, I’ll drive you down,” Ed agreed. “Let me just take a piss and we’ll head out.”

A few minutes later, they were in the car. Taking out his phone, Harry quickly messaged Christian to let him know he was on his way, receiving a ‘see you soon’ shortly afterwards. 

“So, it was your first college party last night, right?” Ed asked conversationally. “How did it go? Haha, that bad?” he laughed a little as Harry groaned. 

“It started off ok,” Harry shared. “Had pre-drinks at one of the guys’ houses. That was fun. I’d have probably had a really good time if we just stayed there with just a few of us.”

“Those parties are the best kind to be fair,” Ed said. “Just a few mates drinking together and having a laugh.”

“Maybe I’ll try and stick to that for the next party,” Harry replied.

“What was so bad about the party then?” Ed wondered. “Just too many people?”

“There’s this girl,” Harry sighed. “Luisa. She’s in my Photography class. She keeps flirting with me.”

“You told her you’re gay right?” Ed asked.

“She doesn’t seem to care,” Harry said. “I actually had to block her number on my phone. Last night she sent a photo of herself masturbating with a dildo.”

“Shit. Bet Tommo didn’t appreciate that,” Ed winced. 

Harry shared more details about Luisa’s behaviour at the party, Ed cringing as he heard the full story. 

“Do you know when you’ll need picking up?” Ed asked as he pulled up on a quieter road close to the town centre. 

“Not sure,” Harry shrugged.

“Well, call me whenever you’re ready and I’ll come get ya,” Ed assured. “You want me to walk you to meet your friends or are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry said. “And it’s definitely easier to pass as a regular college student if it doesn’t look like I have bodyguards escorting me everywhere all the time.”

“True, true,” Ed nodded, amused. “Not sure I make the most imposing bodyguard though. Have fun, mate,” he said as Harry stepped out of the car and gave a wave.

Crossing the road, he heard his phone beep alerting him to a new message. He smiled to see that Christian was at the coffee place waiting for him and he quickened his pace to go and join his friend. 

XXX

Before entering the little café, Harry checked his reflection in the window and tidied his hair up a little. He also loosened another button on his shirt before striding inside, glancing around in search of Christian. 

“Marcel, over here,” Christian beckoned, his voice cheery as he stood up to greet Harry as he approached. “Glad you could make it,” he gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze, his hand grazing down the length of his arm before falling away. “You smell great by the way,” he commented as they sat down opposite one another.

“Thanks,” Harry blushed faintly picking up one of the menus and looking over the options in the ‘Hot Beverages’ section. “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear purple before,” he realised. “It definitely suits you,” he complimented.

“You reckon?” the auburn-haired lad quirked an eyebrow, looking incredibly pleased. “I usually stick to white and blues,” he admitted. “But when I started college I decided I wanted to experiment with a bit more colour. Make my wardrobe a little more exciting.”

“Yeah, what other new stuff are you wanting to try now you’re a college student?” Harry wondered.

“Well, coffee for a start,” Christian answered. “I’m going to order a Latte. I don’t even really know or care what a Latte is, but I want one. Shall we get something to eat too? My treat,” he offered, smiling with his eyes.

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “But you’ll have to let me treat you next time,” he bargained. 

“Deal,” Christian accepted holding his hand out so they could shake on it.

Harry’s skin tingled slightly, their hands fitting together nicely. He was sure they both lingered longer than necessary.

“The cheese and tomato toastie looks good,” Harry stated dropping his eyes back to the menu.

“Hmm, think I’m gonna go for the chicken and bacon toastie,” Christian decided. 

They deliberated their options for another minute before a waitress stopped at their table to take down their order. 

“Thank you very much,” Christian said to her politely, actually making full eye-contact with the woman and flashing her a charming smile. “So, tell me, Marcel, any new things you’re looking to try now that you’re a college boy?”

“I guess I’m really just looking to make new friends and have new experiences,” Harry shrugged. “Going to that house party last night was a new experience for me. I’ve never really done anything like that before. Not sure how eager I am to go to another party to be honest.”

“The next one will be better, I promise,” Christian told him confidently.

“Yeah, what makes you so sure?” Harry challenged playfully. 

“Because I’m gonna take you to your next house party,” Christian informed him. “A private one. No chance of another Luisa situation. Do you think she’ll be embarrassed about it all on Monday?”

“No idea,” Harry admitted. “She doesn’t seem to have much shame.”

“She was really drunk though,” Christian acknowledged. “I bet she has one hell of a hangover. Have you heard from her at all? I thought we might at least get a thank-you or something.”

“Um, I didn’t exactly get a thank-you,” Harry said awkwardly before telling the other boy about the inappropriate photo that had prompted him to block her number.

“You’re kidding, she didn’t,” Chrisitan winced sounding mortified while Harry just nodded in confirmation. “She’s crazy,” he shook his head in disbelief. 

“You know what this means, right?” Harry asked and Christian cocked his head to the side, waiting for him to clarify. “You’re gonna have to be my knight in shining armour and protect me from her in Photography.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back, mate,” Christian assured. “Oh, thank you very much,” he smiled to the waitress as she set their hot drinks down. “Hey, hold still,” he told Harry before quickly taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Harry’s hands cradled around the steaming mug of coffee. “Pretty good I reckon,” he said proudly letting Harry see the photo.

“Wow,” Harry marvelled. “I didn’t know it was possible to make a cup of coffee look so beautiful and artistic.”

“Easy to achieve when you have such a great model,” Christian replied.

“I’m hardly a model,” Harry said bashfully.

“Oh I know, I was talking about the coffee cup,” Christian teased playfully making Harry laugh far more than he ought to.

“So overall how are you enjoying college so far?” Harry asked. “It’s still early days so a few people are still dropping out.”

“I know, it’s crazy,” Christian claimed. “My first Film Studies class was so overcrowded we ended up sitting on the grass outside. By the end of the second week we were down to twelve students.”

“My English class was like that,” Harry nodded. “Over thirty of us for the first day and then people were just dropping like flies. Now we’re down to eight.”

“I quite like the classes being small though,” Christian said. “It’s easier to learn I think.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “And you get to hear everybody in class share their opinion.”

Their food was brought out and Harry attempted to appear classy and refined by eating his toastie with a knife and fork. Christian simply used his hands, somehow managing to look classier eating with his fingers than Harry did with his cutlery. 

“Mmm, this is delicious,” Christian said approvingly.

“Mine too,” Harry replied cutting up another bite. “Wanna try?” he asked offering a forkful of food to the handsome boy across from him.

“Mmm,” Christian moaned taking the bite into his mouth, holding eye-contact with Harry as he did so, making a show of licking his lips. “Yummy,” he proclaimed and Harry found himself unable to contain a giggle. “Want some of mine?” he asked. “You have to just eat it out of my hands like a savage though,” he warned.

“Oh, I can eat like a savage,” Harry boasted setting his knife and fork down and opening his mouth wide. “Feed me, Christian,” he demanded with a light slap to the table.

Chuckling, Christian stuffed a large mouthful of his toastie through Harry’s lips, watching the curly-haired boy bite before taking the food away, bringing it back to his own mouth.

“It’s good,” Harry said, hand over his mouth so as not to show the food being chewed around. 

“Can’t believe you did that,” Christian laughed sounding delighted. “That was really savage,” he praised.

“Yeah, you should see the way I eat ass,” Harry retorted sassily and Christian shook his head in amusement, biting down on his lip before picking up his coffee cup.

“I have rimmed a couple of guys,” Christian said speaking at a lower volume. “Never been rimmed myself though. I’ve always imagined it’d tickle too much.”

“You’re missing out, it feels great,” Harry told him. “I prefer to be the one doing the rimming though. If you saw my boyfriend’s ass you’d understand.”

“You got a picture of him?” Christian asked, intrigued. 

“Um, sure,” Harry answered reaching for his phone and scrolling through his images. “Let me just find one that isn’t rude… might take a while… here we go,” he handed the phone over so Christian could get a proper look.

“God, he’s beautiful,” Christian complimented and Harry felt a flush of pride. “So are you, obviously,” he added. “You’re a really attractive couple. I mean really, really attractive.”

“Thanks,” Harry blushed. 

“Can I ask about you two?” Christian queried looking a little mischievous. 

“Um, what do you want to know?” Harry put his phone back in the pocket of his jacket hanging on the back of his chair. 

“How are things between you in the bedroom?” Christian asked.

“They’re good,” Harry told him. “Really good. Better than little virgin Harry ever thought things could be.”

“Who’s little virgin Harry?” Christian laughed.

“It’s just an expression my sister used to say,” Harry shrugged. “No idea what it meant but I guess it stuck with me.”

“Oh, right, Gemma,” Christian said sympathetically. “You must miss her.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied quietly drinking a mouthful of coffee. “So fucking much.”

“I get it, really I do,” Christian answered.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Harry smiled sadly at him. Other than through text messages, they hadn’t actually broached the topic of their siblings’ suicide. But it felt good just to verbally acknowledge it a little with somebody Harry knew to have gone through the same thing. “When your brother… you know… did he, um… were there any signs or…?”

“I’ve thought about it a lot actually,” Christian admitted. “At first it felt like it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be my brother who had killed himself. Derek wouldn’t do that. They must be wrong… then it got to the point where I knew it was real and that he wasn’t going to come walking through the door… the moment I realised he was really gone… it was like he died all over again… I always thought we were so close, that we told each other everything… I still feel guilty sometimes that I didn’t know things were so bad for him that he wanted to take his own life.”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry told him compassionately, reaching his hand out to rest on Christian’s arm. 

“I don’t know,” Christian shrugged with a sad sigh. “At first it all felt so sudden… I struggled to believe it had really happened… nothing made sense… then I’d think about it more and remember little things he said or little things he did and I’d wonder… was that a sign… was he trying to reach out… did I mess up and shrug him off and ignore him at a time he was trying to seek help… could I have done something? Did you ever feel like that about your sister?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered honestly as he squeezed Christian’s forearm. “Sometimes I’d even feel really angry with her. But even now she’s not here with me I still can’t stay mad at her for long. I never could.”

“Sorry to bring this shit up,” Christian apologised placing a hand over Harry’s. “I invited you out for coffee to have fun. Didn’t expect things to get emotional.”

“It’s ok,” Harry smiled warmly. “It feels kinda good to talk about it to someone who really gets it. I mean, Louis’ great, I love him but… he doesn’t understand.”

They held hands for a while, quietly comforting one another, their thumbs stroking over each other before they pulled away.

“Anyway,” Christian straightened up. “I believe I was about to start asking invasive questions about your sex life. Who tops? Who bottoms? Or do you kind of share that? Come on, tell me all the gory dirty details. I’d love to know.”

“Have a guess,” Harry challenged, curious to know what Christian’s assumptions would be. “One of us exclusively tops and one of us exclusively bottoms. Which one do you think I am?”

“Hmm,” Christian mused, gazing at Harry intently as he deliberated his answer. “I reckon you’re a bottom,” he guessed, surveying Harry carefully for his reaction. “You are aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I’m the bottom,” Harry admitted. “What about you?” he asked. “Do you prefer to top or bottom or do you like it both ways?”

“I have done it both ways but I definitely prefer to top,” Christian said. “It’s kinda nice having somebody trust you like that. I really like to take care of a guy in bed.”

“You sound like you’d make the perfect boyfriend,” Harry told him. 

“I like to think so,” Christian shrugged modestly. “But most guys our age aren’t looking for serious relationships. Most of them just want to fuck around.”

“Have you considered dating older guys?” Harry asked. “Louis’ older than me and I think that’s why we work so well.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to meet older guys,” Christian replied. “At least not any decent ones. But older guys hanging out at the pubs and clubs every night… that’s not the type of guy I’m looking for. Really I’d like to date someone my own age.”

“Well you could have your pick of the guys,” Harry told him. “You’re hot enough to turn straight guys I reckon. Or at least get them to question themselves.”

“Been there, done that, never again thank you,” Christian said.

“Really, you’ve been with straight guys?” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah,” Christian looked a little sheepish. “I mean, I didn’t go chasing after a straight guy trying to turn him gay or anything,” he explained. “This guy, Robbie, came on to me. It started off kind of nice. Exciting even. It was a major boost to my ego that a straight guy wanted to be with me. But the sex was honestly terrible. I’d have probably had a better time with a girl than a straight lad. Anyway, at the end of the day I didn’t mean jack-shit to Robbie. He was just looking to experiment.”

“Sorry, that sucks,” Harry apologised. 

“Shit happens,” Christian shrugged. “Come on, let’s celebrate today with a selfie,” he invited taking out his phone. “Remember, I’m single, you’re not, so it’s only fair that you pull an ugly face so I can feel better about myself.”

“Fine, fine, get ready for my frog face,” Harry posed and Christian laughed beautifully, just about managing to steady his finger to snap the shot. “Thanks for inviting me today,” Harry said as they stood outside the café to say goodbye. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, me too,” Christian grinned. “I’d love to do it again sometime.”

“Of course, next time I’m paying, right,” Harry agreed and Christian nodded eagerly.

“I’ll see you in Photography then,” Christian said.

“Right, yeah,” Harry nodded. 

“Give me a hug then,” Christian held his arms out and Harry couldn’t fight off the grin as he stepped into the embrace, rubbing up and down Christian’s back. “Later, Marcel.”

“Bye, Christian,” Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked in the opposite direction, smiling so wide his dimples were on permanent display.

XXX

After Ed had picked him up from town and taken him back home, Harry was disappointed to find that Louis still wasn’t home. He sat alone in the library doing some college work and trading texts back and forth with Christian. Throughout their chat, the inclusion of kisses on the end of each message soon became commonplace, Christian leaving a single kiss while Harry always typed out two. 

Moseying downstairs, Harry visited the kitchen and gathered himself a can of coke and a few snacks. Making his way to his and Louis’ bedroom, Harry browsed through Netflix, selecting a film to watch. Munching on his nibbles, he watched the film absentmindedly, still occasionally texting with Christian. Towards the third act of the movie, his phone started to ring. Glancing down at the screen, he expected to see Christian’s name and number. Instead he was surprised to see Louis’.

“Hi,” Harry said answering the call. 

“Hi Princess,” Louis had a smile in his voice. “It’s really good to hear your voice, love.”

“Are you coming home soon?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, we should be heading back in about five or ten minutes,” Louis told him. “I just wanted to let you know everything was ok. I’ve really missed you today, babe. Hated having to leave you alone this morning.”

“Should have stayed with me then,” Harry mumbled back. He was shocked by his own words and held his breath, nervous for Louis’ retaliation. 

“Come on, darlin’, don’t be like that,” Louis sighed. “My work life is hectic, you know that. Sometimes I have to come and go unexpectedly.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Harry said glumly.

“Don’t be like that, Haz,” Louis pleaded. “Look, I’m getting in the car now. I’ll be home in about an hour. I’ll cook you whatever you want for dinner and then we’ll have a nice cuddle, yeah? Don’t be mad, babe.”

“I’m fine,” Harry replied. “I just missed you today, that’s all. Was looking forward to spending the day together. Then I woke up and you were gone. You didn’t even leave a note or anything.”

“I’m sorry ok, I’ll make it up to you,” Louis told him. “I gotta go now, love. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah… bye,” Harry said quietly before the call ended. During the call, he’d received another message from Christian. He opened it up, laughing a little as he read it before speedily messaging the boy back. 

Over the next half an hour, his text exchanges with Christian really served to cheer him up. It suddenly occurred to him that he had butterflies dancing around in his tummy and he was really looking forward to seeing Christian again at college on Monday. He then started to feel a little guilty for doing so. Louis was his boyfriend after all. Speaking with Louis should make him happy and he should be really excited for his boyfriend’s return rather than eagerly awaiting Christian’s next message. 

He began to wonder if perhaps Niall was right when he’d suggested that Harry was developing a crush on his friend. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to deny. He found Christian extremely attractive. He thought he was charming and funny and he really enjoyed being around him. He suddenly found himself imagining Christian in compromising positions and he was soon swelling up in his pants. Thoughts of himself being sexual with Christian were incredibly appealing. 

“Fuck,” Harry swore. He sent Christian a final text, saying he’d see him on Monday. He intended to leave off the kisses this time but automatically included them anyway. “Louis,” he said his boyfriend’s name out loud. “I love Louis,” he reminded himself. 

He was no longer paying any attention to the movie playing. Instead he was mentally berating himself for being a bad boyfriend to Louis. Determined to alleviate his guilt a little, he decided to surprise Louis by dressing in a pair of white see-through lace panties and arranged himself on top of the bed, ready and willing for Louis to use his body.

XXX

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis called jovially as he burst through the bedroom door. “Well, well, what do we have here then?” he asked with interest as he took in the view of a scantily-clad Harry posing seductively on the bed. He let his expensive suit jacket fall from his arms and onto the floor as he approached. Taking hold of one of Harry’s ankles, he pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, pressing a few kisses along Harry’s calf. “Does my Princess want to be fucked?” Louis cooed leaning his knee on the mattress between Harry’s spread thighs. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered trying to look as small and submissive as possible. “I’m yours,” he insisted, trying to lock away the part of his mind that had been fantasizing about Christian. “You can do whatever you want to me, Sir,” he permitted. “I’ll be a good boy and take it.”

“How can I resist an offer like that?” Louis laughed fingering the edge of Harry’s lacy panties. “So pretty for me,” he gushed taking a hold on Harry’s chin before kissing him, dominating the younger man with his tongue. “Such a lovely sub,” he added. “You make so proud, darlin’. So glad I kidnapped you,” he smiled while pressing kisses down Harry’s throat.

“Me too, Sir,” Harry responded stretching his neck to grant his Dom better access. “Just wanna be a good boy for you.”

He kissed Louis back earnestly, eager to communicate to him without words how much he loved him, while still being sure to let the Dom have overall control of the kiss. His stomach swooped pleasantly as Louis’ lips lingered a breath away from his. Gazing into Louis’ pretty blue eyes, Harry felt his heart beat quicken and his cock fatten up.

“I love you, Louis,” Harry told him, successfully putting all thoughts of Christian out of his mind. “Oh,” he gasped in shock as the older male picked him up and hurled him over his shoulder, hand slapping down onto his ass as he carried him to the room behind the black door. He was placed down carefully on the table, adequately comfortable thanks to all the cushions and blankets. “I meant what I said,” Harry kept his legs parted, his hairless balls falling out of his white lace panties. “You can do whatever you want to me, Sir.”

“Believe me, love, I’m going to,” Louis smirked as he slowly dragged Harry’s panties down his long legs before stuffing them in the boy’s mouth. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he complimented, taking the time to admire the younger man with his pink lips stretched around the material of his panties. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth before lightly fondling his cock and balls for a while and occasionally teasing the crack of his arse. “How many times do you think I can make you cum?” he asked with a challenging tone and a mischievous glint in his eye.

XXX

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how many orgasms he had endured but he was sure he must have broken some kind of world record. After some rather sweet kisses and caresses, he’d been treated to the distinct pleasure of having Louis straddle his face. While he didn’t cum with his tongue lovingly licking into Louis’ hole he had certainly enjoyed himself and gotten incredibly worked-up.

During the rimming session, Louis had jerked himself off while he wiggled his butt all over Harry’s face. He ejaculated across Harry’s torso, making Harry lick a lot of the mess off of his fingers before teasing the subs cock and balls with a little vibrator until his body spasmed and he reached climax. 

Then Harry was gently fingered for a while before Louis handed him a dildo, watching him fuck himself, encouraging him along to his next orgasm with the use of dirty talk as well as toying with his exposed nipples. After giving Harry enough time to calm down and get excited again, Louis entertained himself by teasing Harry with a remote controlled vibrating butt-plug. He then moved on to anal beads, feeding them into Harry’s channel and opening him up. Harry was then fingered considerably more before Louis fisted him. Confirming that Harry was ‘green’, Louis then fucked Harry after he had been fisted, enjoying how loose and sloppy he was.

After sharing a warm bubble-bath, the couple cuddled up in bed eating takeaway pizza with the T.V on in the background. 

With his hole sore and thoroughly used, Harry felt a bit better about himself. Trusting Louis to have his way with him like that was surely a sign of him being a good boyfriend. He didn’t need to worry about Christian. It was probably just a quick little crush, perfectly harmless and he’d get over it soon enough. Louis was the one he loved and trusted to share his body with. Harry had just forgotten that a little because they hadn’t spent enough time together, that was all.

“I really do love you, Princess,” Louis said tenderly running his hands through Harry’s curls and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I love you too,” Harry responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	47. 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Christmas tree and decorations are up...
> 
> It looks pretty...
> 
> It makes me feel a bit happier...
> 
> Not that I'm depressed or anything, just you know, 2020...
> 
> I think I said a handful of chapters ago that I wasn't too sure where I was going with the story and just kind of winging it...
> 
> I've got a bit of a stronger idea where it's going to end up now...
> 
> Just a case of getting there in a way that doesn't feel too forced...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 47

On Sunday morning, Harry was delighted to wake up in his boyfriend’s arms. Kissing the shell of Harry’s ear, Louis told him he was going to make up for disappearing on him the morning before, claiming they would spend the entire day together. The older male kept to his word. He took Harry out for breakfast and treated him to a little shopping spree. After a spot of lunch, they decided on a whim to get themselves a new tattoo each.

With Louis knowing the right people, it was easy enough for them to just walk in and be seen to immediately. Cuddling up to Louis, Harry sweetly requested that his Dom select a tattoo for him. He knew it was a risky move and that Louis could easily use it as an opportunity to brand him with a ‘Property of Louis Tomlinson’ or ‘Touch me and my boyfriend will murder you’ warning. But Harry wanted to continue to prove to his boyfriend and to himself how much he loved and trusted the man. 

“I know exactly what I want for you, Princess,” Louis stated confidently flipping through one of the available books of popular tattoo designs. Without letting Harry see, Louis showed it to Max the tattoo artist. 

“Alright, and where’s your lad having the tattoo?” Max wanted to know.

“Any preference, love?” Louis asked.

“You choose,” Harry replied fiddling with his ‘Princess’ bracelet.

“Ok, left arm it is,” Louis decided.

While Max began work on Harry’s mystery tattoo, Louis was seated with another tattoo artist, having the new ink on his left arm also.

The couple left the tattoo parlour with their new tattoos. A rose for Harry and a dagger for Louis. 

“It’s so pretty, Lou, thank you,” Harry gushed.

“Anything for you, babe,” Louis replied. 

Returning home, Harry eagerly showed off his new inkwork to Niall and Perrie who were raiding the snack cupboard. 

“Trust you two to go out for breakfast and come back with new tattoos,” Niall laughed. 

“They’re really cute,” Perrie complimented. “The meanings are definitely appropriate too.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled politely wondering what the significance of the rose and dagger was. 

Initially, Louis had planned for the two of them to enjoy a swim when they returned home, but that was before they’d gotten their spur-of-the-moment tattoos. To avoid infection, he suggested they spend some time in the Game Room instead. Agreeing, Harry followed him up the stairs, excusing himself to the toilet first. While he was in there, Harry took out his phone and quickly looked up the symbolic meaning of their new tattoos. It was said that a rose tattoo was to represent beauty, love and friendship. A dagger on the other hand signified death, betrayal and destruction. Perrie was right, the meanings were appropriate.

XXX

In the Game Room, the couple began by playing a few rounds on the Xbox before Harry challenged Louis to a match of Ping-Pong.

“Bring it on, Princess,” Louis smirked swaggering confidently towards the table, showing-off by flipping the paddle in the air and catching it again. 

Unsurprisingly, Louis was ridiculously competitive, a bit of a cheat and definitely guilty of making up his own rules. 

“Ah, you touched your nose, that means you have to kiss me,” Louis insisted.

“That’s not a rule,” Harry laughed even as he moved around the table to peck his boyfriend on the lips. “I play this with Niall all the time, he never makes me kiss him or strip off my clothing.”

“Damn right he fucking doesn’t,” Louis stated, his hungry eyes scanning Harry’s body, the college boy having been playing in the nude for quite some time now. “Your serve, love,” he handed the ping-pong ball to Harry. Moving back to his side of the table, Harry gently hit the ball across the net. Louis forcefully fired it back, the ball bouncing off the table and rolling away somewhere. “Your dick twitched, that means I win the game and you need to take a spanking because you’re the loser.”

“Fine, fine, you’re the winner,” Harry agreed rolling his eyes fondly as he moved back to Louis’ side of the table, bending over in front of him and deliberately sticking out his rear. “Are you gonna spank me then, Sir? Oh,” he gasped as Louis hit him lightly with the paddle.

As far as spankings went, it was probably the gentlest Harry had ever received from his boyfriend even though he was using the paddle rather than his hand. Admittedly, he did feel a little bit silly, thinking the situation must look rather ridiculous should somebody walk in (which was always a possibility). He even found himself giggling a little as Louis lightly smacked the paddle against his bum, just enough to make his cheeks jiggle a little but not hard enough to redden his skin. 

“On the Pool table,” Louis suddenly demanded. “Bum in the air. Now,” he left a stinging slap to Harry’s ass with his hand.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry hastened to obey, hurrying to the Pool table and awkwardly pushing the balls out of his way as he climbed on, raising his bum in the air as instructed. 

“Bet those dirty fuckers have left some somewhere,” Louis muttered to himself as he hunted around the room. “Ah-ha,” he declared triumphantly as he located some lube Liam and Zayn has stashed away. “Spread your cheeks for me, darlin’, let’s see that pretty little fuck-hole.”

“Sir,” Harry whined even as he reached his hands back to expose himself. “What if somebody comes in?”

“Then they’ll see what an obedient little sub you are for me, won’t they?” Louis responded pleasantly. “I asked you a question, Harold,” he pointed out with a rough pinch to his boyfriend’s butt-cheek.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. “They’ll see I’m an obedient little sub for you,” his dick twitched and he felt a swoop in his stomach, the thought of someone seeing him in such a degrading position both thrilling and terrifying. “Oh fuck,” he swore at the unexpected cold of lube being drizzled down his crack. 

“Look at that,” Louis marvelled as he easily sunk two fingers inside of Harry. “Still nice and loose from taking my fist last night.”

“Oh god,” Harry moaned, partly for the feel of Louis’ fingers plunging inside of him, but also for the memory of being fucked by Louis’ fist the night before. “Louis, Sir… want you… need you in me…”

“Always so desperate for me,” Louis grinned boastfully. “Such a greedy little boy-pussy,” he shamed him slipping in a third finger. “Bet your little blog followers would love to see this, wouldn’t they?”

“Y-yes Sir,” Harry nodded in agreement. “They’re always asking for more… oh god, fuck… more dirty pictures.”

“And you like sharing them, don’t you?” Louis teased. “Like showing off what a pretty submissive slut you are.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry admitted. “Makes me feel good… so naughty but so good.”

“What about your college buddies?” Louis crooked his fingers, brushing against Harry’s prostate and pulling a guttural moan from him. “What would they think if they could see you like this?”

“I don’t… I don’t know, Sir,” Harry gasped out, cheek resting against the surface of the Pool table, able to faintly smell chalk. 

“I bet they’d think you were a wanton little whore,” Louis told him. “A desperate little bitch eager for dick… bet they’d think you were easy… bet they’d wanna have a go at using your hot little body themselves… bet you’d beg for them to fuck you while I watched…”

“N-no,” Harry stilled, his anal walls clenching around Louis’ fingers as he slammed his eyes tightly shut. Thoughts of Christian eyeing him up lustfully entered his mind, quickly followed by images of the auburn-haired lad spanking him with the paddle as Louis had done and then fingering him as Louis was doing currently. 

“Ssh, relax, sweetheart,” Louis soothed pressing a kiss to Harry’s butt-cheek and gently squeezing the meat of Harry’s ass with his hand. “It’s just a little fantasy dirty-talk. I’d never make you do that. I know you don’t trust anybody else with your body, love. I know it’s only me you want, don’t worry. I’d never let anyone else lay a fucking finger on ya. You’re mine, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir, yes,” Harry agreed, immensely relieved that his boyfriend had completely misinterpreted his ‘no’.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis praised sweetly. “Colour, baby?”

“’M green, Sir,” Harry responded, his body relaxing around Louis’ wiggling fingers. 

“Good, close your eyes, pet,” Louis requested.

“Urgh, only if you promise to never call me ‘pet’ again,” Harry cringed, taken out of the moment slightly.

“Ssh,” Louis smacked his bum lightly. “Eyes closed.”

“They’re closed, Sir,” Harry confirmed. 

He waited patiently, unsure what Louis had planned. He shrieked a little as more lube was poured over his entrance. Noticing that Louis was using rather a lot and had been fingering him thoroughly, Harry guessed he was going to be fisted again. Resting his forehead on his hands, he took deep breaths, relaxing his body to accept the intrusion. But it definitely wasn’t Louis’ fist he felt nudging at his entrance. 

“What… what’s that?” Harry asked feeling something strange but pleasantly cool inside him. Opening his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder, gasping in shocking and blushing at the sight he was greeted with him. “Louis, fuck,” he knew he was blushing madly while Louis just smirked smugly as he pushed the Pool cue a little deeper into his body. “Oh… oh my god… oh fuck,” he whined as Louis slowly began fucking him with it.

“Tell me how it feels, Princess?” Louis asked, his voice extra raspy. 

“Shit, it feels so fucking good,” Harry admitted sobbing a little in mortification as he enjoyed the penetration he was receiving from a fucking Pool cue.

“Just think,” Louis teased him. “Next time someone has a game or Pool, one of them is going to be holding this very stick… the one that’s stuffed up your pretty little asshole.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry leaked a little onto the green of the Pool table, feeling ridiculously turned on by the thought of one of the others unknowingly wrapping their fingers around an innocent object that had been used on him as a sex-toy. He felt so desperately naughty and embarrassed but undeniably aroused. “Louis, Sir… please… please…”

“Please what?” Louis cooed pulling on the cue so that barely a centimetre was left inside Harry’s body. Reaching his finger out, he traced delicately around Harry’s swollen rim. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Don’t stop,” Harry whined.

“Oh, were you enjoying yourself, love?” Louis taunted twisting the wooden pole left to right, Harry’s body desperately trying to swallow the cue back in. “Do you like being fucked by a Pool cue?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry panted out. “Please, I love being fucked by the Pool cue… feels so fucking good… keep fucking me please.”

“Alright then you dirty Princess, I’ll pleasure that kinky boy-pussy of yours,” Louis smirked as he continued to fuck Harry, making sure not to force in too much of the length and paying close attention to Harry’s wanton moans and whines to ensure he was still enjoying it. “Look at that, Haz, you just came from being fucked by a Pool cue,” Louis laughed at him, enjoying Harry’s pitiful whines of humiliation. “Here, babe, have a lick, taste that sweet boy-pussy,” he guided the Pool cue carefully out of Harry’s asshole and offered it to the subs mouth, watching him drag his tongue along the part of the wood that had been fucking into his needy little hole. “Good boy,” Louis patted his curls fondly before helping him off the table and slowly re-dressing him.

XXX

That night, before going to sleep, Harry and Louis had sex. It wasn’t as rough or as kinky as they typically engaged in. It was certainly nothing like Louis fucking Harry with a Pool cue in the Game Room. On the contrary, Louis seemed to take his time with Harry, being extra soft and gentle with him. Harry actually found himself shedding a stray tear because he felt so safe and adored in his boyfriend’s hands. 

“I love you so much, Princess,” Louis whispered reverently dropping a trail of kisses from Harry’s navel up to his mouth. 

“Love you, Louis, only you,” Harry clung to him feeling confident that they weren’t just having sex, but instead they were making love.

XXX

By Monday morning, Harry was feeling much better about himself and far more secure in his and Louis’ relationship. He was hopeful that his friendship with Christian wouldn’t be an issue and willingly convinced himself he probably wouldn’t even find him all that attractive anymore. 

As for his History class, instead of sitting alone now that Alice the spy had gone, Harry joined Jasmine with her friend Charlie. The girl with the bright pink hair and the nose piercing happily waved Harry over before officially introducing him to Charlie. 

“Nice to meet you, man,” Harry nodded.

“Cheers, you too, bro,” Charlie responded.

Although Harry obviously didn’t comment on it, he couldn’t help but notice Charlie’s voice sounded particularly strange. He guessed it must be down to the hormone treatments Charlie was going through. The voice was definitely starting to deepen and sound convincingly male, but it still held the original feminine quality to it. It reminded Harry of how weird his voice had often sounded when he hit puberty and his voice was slowly breaking. Throughout the lesson, Jasmine happily kept the conversation flowing and Harry found himself feeling much more comfortable around her as well as slowly connecting a little better with Charlie who seemed to be coming out of his shell just a little and warming to Harry (or ‘Marcel’. 

Curious, Harry discreetly looked Charlie over. He couldn’t tell if the boy might have had top surgery or not. It was possible he had. But he could have easily had small breasts to begin with that were easy to conceal under baggy clothing. A part of Harry was very interested in asking Charlie for details about his transgender journey but they certainly didn’t know one another well enough to share something of such intimacy and Harry wasn’t sure it was appropriate to ask somebody such things anyway. But he couldn’t help but be curious. How did Charlie know he wanted to be a boy? How long did it take him to realise? How did he tell his friends and family? Was it scary beginning the transition? What made him choose the name Charlie? Did he feel safe in the boys’ bathroom? Was he attracted to boys or girls? What did it mean to him to be ‘male’? He didn’t think Charlie would be the type to sneer and scoff at Harry (a boy) for wearing the odd article of women’s clothing or occasionally painting his nails. But perhaps Charlie rejected the idea of doing such things himself because he felt extra pressure to be ‘manly’ and steer away from anything traditionally feminine. Either way, Harry decided it was best to keep his curiosity to himself.

XXX

In I.T, Harry was greeted by Johnny who was today wearing a t-shirt that stated ‘I’m not lazy… just buffering…’ 

“Somebody got fucked good last night,” Johnny commented with a wink and a knowing smirk, noticing how Harry sat down gingerly. 

“Benefits of having a boyfriend who’s great in bed,” Harry boasted. 

“Yeah, let’s have some details then Marcy, don’t be a prude,” Johnny replied.

“No, no, I can’t,” Harry shook his head, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You’re blushing,” Johnny immediately noticed. “Did you do something really kinky? You did, didn’t you? You dirty fucker,” he laughed. “Come on, tell me.”

“No way,” Harry declined. “Now shut up, people are staring.”

To his relief, Johnny respectfully let the subject drop, concentrating instead on the lesson being taught to them. Harry was more relieved still when he partnered with Johnny for the class assignment as Harry hadn’t been able to fully grasp what they were supposed to be doing but Johnny was completely confident.

Of course, as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch, Johnny couldn’t refrain from asking Harry for details about his sex life.

“Come on, mate, I haven’t had sex in like two and a half months, I need to live vicariously through you,” Johnny insisted.

“Two and half months isn’t that long,” Harry argued though he honestly couldn’t imagine going that long without having sex with Louis.

“Just tell me something, we’re friends, right?” Johnny asked. “Mates talk about this thing. Especially us gay dudes. Come on, all my other friends are straight so the sex talk is never the same with them.”

“Urgh, fine,” Harry relented. “But it’s embarrassing.”

“Even better,” Johnny clapped his hands excitedly. 

“Promise not to judge me?” Harry asked. “And don’t make fun of me and don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise, I won’t judge you,” Johnny said sincerely as they both selected pizza, fries and a coke before finding a table in a fairly secluded area. “I won’t tell a soul. Whatever you tell me stays between us.”

“And you won’t make fun of me?” Harry replied popping a fry into his mouth.

“Marcy, I’m your mate, I am definitely one-hundred percent going to make fun of you, that’s like the rules of friendship,” Johnny claimed. “So tell me what happened so I can tease you about it already.”

“Well, um, my boyfriend and I aren’t exactly vanilla,” Harry revealed. “We kind of like things to be a bit kinky. Nothing too extreme,” he added hurriedly, face blushing as red as the tomato sauce on his pizza. “But kind of out there for some people maybe.”

“The kinkier the better, mate,” Johnny told him supportively. “Honestly, as long as no children or animals were harmed then I do not judge.”

Glancing around to make sure nobody could hear, Harry leaned in and whispered to Johnny about being spanked with the ping-pong paddle. Relieved that his friend didn’t freak out over that, Harry bravely told him about being fucked with the Pool cue.

“Shit, did it hurt?” Johnny asked.

“No, no, he didn’t shove the entire stick in or anything,” Harry replied still blushing madly. 

“I fucking hope not,” Johnny winced.

“It was just a few inches of the handle,” Harry explained. “It actually felt good. Like really good.”

“I’m never gonna be able to look at a Pool cue the same way,” Johnny laughed. “Any time I go to the Pub and play Pool now I’m gonna think about you being fucked with a Pool cue. And your boyfriend has a Game Room in his house? Just how rich is he?”

“I’m not sure exactly,” Harry admitted. “But I think he’s probably a millionaire.”

“Damn,” Johnny whistled. “So what are the chances of you throwing a wild party at your boyfriend’s place?”

“Absolutely not, don’t even think about it, Louis would literally murder someone,” Harry claimed and Johnny just laughed, obviously having no idea that Harry was dead serious.

“It couldn’t hurt to ask him though,” Johnny said. “Your boyfriend got any fit mates I might be able to hook up with? What about the cute Irish guy who picked us up?”

“Niall’s straight,” Harry told him.

“What a waste,” Johnny sighed.

“Liam and Zayn are both really attractive but they’re dating each other. Nick’s older and he’s really perverted but he’s definitely up for a fuck with just about anyone at any time. So if you’re desperate for a shag he’s your best bet,” Harry said. “Not that it matters because there’s no way Louis would agree to me having a party. I wouldn’t want one anyway. A bunch of people I don’t even know making a mess where I live… not my idea of fun.”

“It doesn’t have to be a proper crazy party, just invite a few cool people,” Johnny suggested.

“Can’t invite you then can I,” Harry bantered. 

“Alright Pool cue fucker,” Johnny shot back. “But seriously, even just a Game night at your boyfriend’s place would be amazing. I’ll probably bring my own Pool cue though.”

“Oh shut up,” Harry groaned.

XXX

While Harry genuinely considered Photography to be his favourite class, he wasn’t particularly looking forward to attending his lesson that day. Facing Luisa after all her embarrassing and outrageous behaviour was not something he was eager for. He also felt just slightly nervous about seeing Christian. Although he’d been constantly reassuring himself that he loved his boyfriend and his little attraction to Christian didn’t mean anything and would soon pass, his cheeks still flushed a little at the prospect of being in close proximity to him again, especially after he’d had a few vivid sexual fantasies about the handsome boy.

Arriving in the little Photography studio, it was just their teacher Stacey and Hayley already there with Luisa and Christian yet to show. Harry greeted them politely, asking how their weekends had been as he sat down. With a roll of her eyes, Stacey delivered a rather amusing monologue about the nightmare that was her children, her two rescue dogs and her overbearing mother. Hayley mentioned the party on Friday night, grimacing as she mentioned some of the antics Luisa had gotten up to.

“The Luisa in this class?” Stacey asked, eyes wide and seeming incredibly shocked.

“I don’t know if it’s true,” Hayley said quickly. “I didn’t actually go to the party. I much prefer to sit at home in my pyjamas and eat pizza and that’s exactly what I did. But I heard people talking about it this morning and I’m sure they meant our Luisa.”

“No, they couldn’t have been talking about her, she wouldn’t behave like that, surely,” Stacey looked unconvinced. 

“Unfortunately, it’s true,” Harry stated. “It was actually me and Christian who ended up taking her home. She was an absolute mess. It was really awkward. Probably best not to talk about it though. She was pretty drunk so she might not even remember. Or she might feel really embarrassed about it.”

As if to specifically contradict Harry’s words, Luisa waltzed in with a bright smile. Her hair was in a loose pony-tail once again with simple plain clothing covering her body and a pair of eye-catching brightly-coloured trainers. A far cry from the skimpy outfit she had worn to the party. 

“Hi everyone,” Luisa beamed. “Marcel,” she stopped at his side, pressing her lips firmly against his cheek and making a loud ‘mwah’ sound. “Great party Friday wasn’t it. Oh Hayley you should have been there, it was such a laugh.”

“Really?” Hayley asked doubtfully. 

“Oh my god, it was so wild right,” Luisa laughed before she boasted about her behaviour to Hayley and an astonished Stacey. “People were taking pictures of me and they were videoing me,” she had a genuine smile on her face and sounded genuinely proud of the situation.

“Hi guys, sorry I’m late,” Christian apologised as he stepped inside the room, carefully closing the door behind him, smiling at Harry as he sat beside him, his knee brushing Harry’s leg accidentally as he adjusted his position. 

Butterflies erupted in Harry’s stomach at the contact, confirming that his attraction to Christian was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> I think I've really started to appreciate some 'object insertion' in fics this year...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	48. 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> I'm very tired...
> 
> Sorry, I haven't replied to the comments this time around, I really just wanted to throw the chapter up before bed but thank you all so much...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 48

As soon as Harry left the Photography studio, Luisa latched onto him. She either didn’t notice his discomfort or simply chose to ignore it as she practically dangled off his arm and drooled on his shoes while suggesting he came back to her place. Feeling both awkward and irritated, Harry reminded her loudly and clearly that he was gay and had a boyfriend.

“I need the bathroom,” Hayley stated. The girl with short-black hair linked her arm with Luisa’s, forcefully yanking her away from Harry. “Come with me,” she said, binding Luisa into the mysterious rule that seemed to dictate girls go to a public restroom together rather than alone. As Hayley looked back to Harry over her shoulder, he mouthed a ‘thank-you’ to her, receiving a ‘thumbs-up’ in response. 

“You alright?” Christian asked sympathetically. 

“Yeah, I just wish she’d stop,” Harry sighed. “It’s starting to get really annoying now.”

“It might be worth reporting her,” Christian suggested seriously. “You might not feel intimidated about the situation because she’s a petite little girl rather than some big muscular guy, but her behaviour is out of order. She’s harassing you and you shouldn’t have to take that.”

“I guess,” Harry acknowledged. “But I don’t want to hurt her feelings or get her in trouble or anything.”

“You’ve been much nicer to her than you need to be,” Christian told him. “You don’t owe her anything.”

“I guess I’m still hoping that she’ll just stop,” Harry replied. 

“I hope so too but I doubt it,” Christian said. “She’s a psycho that one.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh just a little. After all, his boyfriend was a psycho so it only made sense that a girl with a crush on him was a little unstable too. They carried on talking as they made their way out of the building, the pair glancing behind them every several seconds to check Luisa hadn’t returned. 

“Shit, it’s her,” Harry hissed.

“Marcel,” they heard Luisa call out in a flirty tone as she began to make her way over.

“Help me?” Harry shot Christian a pleaded look.

“This way,” Christian grabbed Harry’s hand, squeezing tight as he guided Harry to run with him down a flight of stairs before weaving in and out the crowds of students.

“Marcel, Marcel wait for me, baby!” Luisa actually giggled as if they were willingly playing some odd game of cat and mouse. “Don’t worry everyone, he’s my boyfriend!” she yelled proudly.

“No he’s not!” Christian shouted, never slowing in his run.

Hands clenched together, Christian continued to lead Harry away, pulling him round the corner then bursting through the double-doors of the library. Their entrance caused a bit of a stir, disturbing the silence of the room and earning themselves a scolding ‘ssh’ from the tiny old librarian. 

“Sorry,” Christian apologised keeping a hold of Harry’s hand as they raced through the bookshelves. 

“Really sorry,” Harry added on releasing a little nervous laughter. 

At the back of the library was a spiral staircase leading up to the floor above, coming out between a Psychology classroom and the men’s toilets, a cupboard of cleaning products right beside it. Neither boy was sure if Luisa was still pursuing them but they didn’t want to risk coming to a stop and having her catch up. So Christian pulled open the door of the storage cupboard and the pair dived in, Christian slamming the door shut and plunging them into darkness save for a slither of light creeping in at the very bottom where door didn’t quite meet floor.

Hearts hammering in their chests, Harry and Christian stood chest-to-chest in the cramped cupboard, trying not to move and knock anything over and trying not to breathe too loudly. It was Christian who pulled his fingers away from Harry’s, his hand moving up to cup Harry’s bicep and give a comforting squeeze instead. Harry felt grateful for the touch, his fingers flexing with the urge to reach out and hold on to Christian but he resisted. He focused on the feel of Christian’s hand on his upper-arm, warmth spreading through his body at the touch, and blood pumping loudly in his ears as he tried to hear anything that might indicate Luisa.

“Marcel, honey, where are you?” they heard Luisa call out, the girl panting from having chased after them. “Marcel, come out, come out wherever you are,” she sang. “I bet I know where you are,” she said triumphantly. 

Harry tensed, accidentally stumbling forwards, right into Christian who dropped one hand to his hip, the other covering Harry’s mouth and concealing the startled squeak he released. Holding as still as he possibly could, Harry noticed that Christian smelled very similar to Louis and reasoned they must wear the same deodorant or use the same body-wash. 

“Ah-ha!” they heard Luisa call in a celebratory tone. “Marcel?” the victory left her voice, replaced instead by disappointment upon not locating Harry in the men’s toilets. “Marcel?!” she huffed sounding irritated now.

They heard her footsteps moving away and Christian carefully pulled his hand away from Harry’s mouth but left his other hand at his hip, neither boy speaking as they continued to listen intently to make sure she was really gone. 

“I think it should be safe now,” Christian whispered, his words tickling over the lower half of Harry’s face. 

“Ok,” Harry whispered back. “I trust you.”

Pushing the door open, Christian poked his head out. Satisfied that Luisa was gone, he stepped fully out of the storage cupboard, moving aside for Harry to follow after him. They then made their way back down the spiral staircase and through the library. They weren’t running this time, nor were they holding hands, but they walked very close together, arms occasionally brushing. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, still speaking quietly after they’d passed through the library. “You saved me.”

“Any time,” Christian smiled nudging him lightly with his arm. 

“Don’t know what I’d have done if you weren’t here,” Harry claimed.

“You’d have been alright,” Christian reasoned. “You might have even been able to run further on your own.”

“Nah, I’m not really good at running away from people,” Harry replied. “I’m more of a get locked in a tower and fall in love with my captive type,” he posed his personal truth as a joke.

“Well make sure you don’t end up locked in Luisa’s tower, girl would eat you alive,” Christian shuddered. 

“You’d best protect me whenever she’s around then,” Harry said.

“Oh I’m tasked with protecting you now, am I?” he sounded rather amused. 

“It’s a big responsibility but I think you’re more than up for the challenge,” Harry praised.

“Yeah, do I get a reward?” Christian asked jokingly.

“Maybe,” Harry responded in a tone far too flirty and suggestive for somebody with a boyfriend. Christian’s eyebrows raised a little, the auburn-haired boy in the smart shirt and trousers looking a little shocked and uncomfortable. “Um, sorry,” Harry laughed uneasily. “I didn’t mean it how it sounded.”

“Right,” Christian nodded. “Of course not. Because you have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, Louis,” Harry reaffirmed. “He’s a really great guy.” It wasn’t an entirely honest statement but it was a simpler comment to give than anything more accurate to Louis’ personality. “I love him so much,” he didn’t have to lie this time. 

“He’s lucky,” Christian smiled gently.

“Thanks,” Harry ducked his gaze to the ground shyly as they exited the college building. “I’m really lucky to be with him too.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess you are,” Christian’s smile looked a little strained this time though his overall facial expression and demeanour were still welcoming and polite. “About a year you’ve been together isn’t it?”

“Something like that,” Harry shrugged toying with his ‘Princess’ bracelet. “Honestly, it feels like I’ve known him forever at this point. Almost like my life before I met him doesn’t even exist anymore,” he laughed awkwardly and Christian laughed along awkwardly too even though he had no idea as to what Harry really meant by that statement. “We make each other happy and we’re good for one another. At least I think we are.”

“I’m sure you are, mate,” Christian said supportively. “Are you gonna tell him about Luisa?”

“Yeah, see if he has any advice on how to deal with it all,” Harry replied. “Reporting her might be the way to go but I honestly wouldn’t even know who I’m supposed to report her too. Contacting the Police seems too extreme and a waste of their time. But are college staff likely to do anything?”

“I don’t really know,” Christian admitted. “But I’ll definitely back you up. So will Hayley. Stacey too. A teacher’s support should help your case. Maybe they can move her to a different Photography class or something. But it’ll be alright. I’m here for you, yeah,” he gave that smile that made Harry think of sunshine as he squeezed his shoulder gently.

“Thanks,” Harry hesitated a little, biting his lower lip nervously. “Can I hug you?”

Christian bit his own lip, looking a little hesitant and nervous too.

“Sure,” Christian decided.

They hugged loosely at first before slowly falling further into each other. It felt comfortable, warm and safe. Harry was reluctant to let go but he knew that he had to. 

“We are friends, right?” Harry asked taking a step back from the hug.

“Of course,” Christian answered slipping his hands into the pockets of his smart trousers. 

“Just friends?” Harry questioned.

“You have a boyfriend,” Christian responded looking down at his feet. “Looks like that’s him now,” he added glancing up to see somebody in a car waiting for them.

Harry’s head snapped up, instantly feeling nervous, guilty and defensive. For a few moments, he forget how to move or breathe as he met Louis’ blue gaze, a simple quirk of Louis’ eyebrow increasing his anxiety. Trying not to look like he’d been caught doing something wrong, Harry did his best to remain calm and act casual. 

“Thanks for helping with Luisa,” Harry told Christian. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, bye,” Christian nodded as the curly-haired boy scurried to the car. Christian watched him move, surprised to see him climbing into the backseat rather than the front. His eyes then shifted to the older man in the driver’s seat, finding a set of blue eyes surveying him intensely. He rationalised that Louis was trying to intimidate him. In all honesty, the man was incredibly successful. Christian indeed felt intimidated. But he wasn’t prepared to let it show. Instead of flinching under the man’s icy-blue glare, he smiled back at him warmly and gave a friendly wave before casually strolling away, nodding and saying ‘hi’ to Johnny as the blonde waved haphazardly as he rushed to the car.

“Marcy, did you ask your boyfriend about having a party, mate?” Johnny called loudly as he staggered to a stop by Louis’ car, leaning down to wave at Louis through the passenger window. “Really nice car, man,” he told Louis. “So… party?”

“Not now,” Harry shook his head at Johnny as he buckled up his seatbelt. 

“Why are you sitting in the backseat?” Johnny frowned in confusion. “Are you in trouble or something?”

“Or something,” Harry sighed. “Louis won’t let me have a party so just leave it, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, Johnny.”

“Hang on, who the fuck says I won’t let you have a party?” Louis demanded to know. “Are you running around telling your new little college friends that I’m some boring old shit who won’t let you have fun?”

“No, of course not,” Harry replied. “But a party at our place obviously isn’t a good idea.”

“I dunno, might be fun to meet your friends properly,” Louis said with a sly smirk. Harry’s stomach churned unpleasantly, hearing his boyfriend’s words as a threat. 

“See, your boyfriend’s cool,” Johnny chimed in. “And it wouldn’t be anything crazy. Maybe just a few people over for a Games Night or something. That Niall lad can come too.”

“I already told you Niall’s straight,” Harry pointed out. “Right, Louis?”

“That’s true, he is,” Louis agreed. “Sorry, kid,” he told Johnny. “But I think it’d be really cool to have a Games Night. Maybe we can arrange something for this weekend.”

“Really?” Johnny asked excitedly. “That’d be amazing. Cheers, man. See you later, mate,” he waved to Harry.

“Are you really gonna let me have a Games Night?” Harry asked from the backseat as Louis began the drive home.

“Sure, I wanna meet your new friends,” Louis answered. “You seem to be getting quite close to some of them after all. Quite a long hug you had with that other lad. I certainly look forward to getting to know him better.”

“He’s just a friend, Lou,” Harry replied quietly looking down at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. “You don’t need to be jealous. And you definitely don’t need to threaten him or anything. I’m allowed to have friends. It’s normal and it’s healthy. So just… don’t be a psycho about this, please.”

“I didn’t like seeing you hugging him,” Louis stated sullenly. “Call me a psycho and accuse me of being jealous if you want but my feelings are still real, Harold. And seeing that made me feel like shit. Hope you’re happy,” he said the last part sarcastically. 

“We’re just friends,” Harry insisted and Louis scoffed.

“For now maybe,” the blue-eyed male retorted. “You know, Z and Payno always used to say they were just friends too. That bullshit didn’t turn out too well for Gigi though did it. I just hope I’m not the fucking Gigi in this scenario.”

“Nobody is Gigi, stop it,” Harry groaned. “I love you for fuck sake. Just trust me.”

Louis opted not to respond. Instead he ignored Harry the rest of the way home. Parking the car in the driveway, Louis didn’t bother waiting for Harry, he just carried on inside. Tutting to himself and rolling his eyes over Louis’ behaviour, Harry made his way indoors just in time to see Louis making his way down to the basement. A shiver ran through him at the prospect of what his boyfriend may do to whoever was unfortunate enough to be down there.

Not wanting to let his mind travel to such horrifying places, Harry carried on through to the kitchen, making himself a plate of snacks and grabbing a can of drink. He then moved up to the library and busied himself with college work. 

XXX

It was Harry’s turn to cook dinner that evening. Feeling experimental, he put on a pot of pasta and chopped up various meats and threw them into a wok, covering it all with different spices and sauces he pulled from the cupboards. Joining him for dinner was Niall, Zayn, Cara, Perrie and Nick. Louis was still down in the basement and Liam was on some kind of ‘job’ with Ed, James and Bebe.

Dishing up the food, Harry took plates into the dining room two at a time. He sat beside Zayn, eyes flicking sadly to Louis’ empty space for a moment before tasting the meal he prepared. Ultimately, the plate consisted of pasta, sausage, bacon, pork, beef and some prawns covered in a mixture of BBQ sauce, sweet chilli sauce and a helping of pepper, mint and paprika. While it wasn’t the worst meal Harry had ever made it wasn’t something he was eager to recreate and he’d definitely used too much paprika. 

“So what’s up Tommo’s backside?” Nick asked bluntly as they all chewed down Harry’s peculiar meal. 

“Grimmy, mind your own business, yeah,” Cara tutted at him.

“Well I would,” Nick said. “But other people’s business always seems to be more exciting than my own. You two having a little lovers’ tiff?” he asked Harry. “Maybe you need to spice things up a little in the bedroom,” he suggested. “I happily volunteer myself for a threesome.”

“Head down to the basement and make that offer to Tommo right now,” Zayn challenged. “I dare ya.”

“Yeah right, even I’m not that stupid,” Nick laughed. “Seriously, kid, everything alright with you two?”

“We’ll be fine,” Harry stabbed his fork through a piece of pasta, prawn and chunk of beef. He brought the food to his mouth and slowly chewed it down. 

“We’re here for you if you wanna talk about it, mate,” Niall said kindly. 

“We’ll give Louis a talking to if you want,” Perrie indicated to herself and Cara. “We give much better dating advice than any of the lads. Louis will listen to us.”

“Yeah,” Cara agreed. “Just let us know what the idiot did wrong and we’ll tell him. We’ll even help him come up with a romantic gesture to make it up to you.”

“A strip-show and lap-dance would be very romantic,” Nick said. “You can practice on me if you like,” he winked. 

“Why hasn’t Louis killed you?” Harry wondered aloud. 

“Unsolved mystery,” Cara answered. “We’re all shocked Grimmy’s lasted this long.”

“We used to have a bet going for when Louis would finally snap and just end him,” Perrie recalled. “I swear I was so close to winning it once.”

“Me too,” Zayn said. “I was sure Grimmy was a gonna but then Louis got pissed off at that older guy who wore his trousers really high and killed him instead. What was his name… Stephen… Simon?”

“Urgh, Simon,” Perrie looked revolted at the mention of the dead man. “Never liked that sleaze.”

“He wasn’t too bad,” Nick shrugged. “I quite liked him when he was on his knees with my dick in his mouth.”

“Eww, you sick fuck,” Perrie shuddered.

“You really will fuck anyone if they hold still long enough won’t you,” Cara groaned. 

“Hey, I like to fuck,” Nick replied defensively. “I’m not gonna apologise or feel ashamed for that. You know, there was this one time when Simon and I celebrated a job together by…”

“Shut the fuck up, we don’t wanna hear about your sex life, we’re trying to eat,” Zayn interjected.

After everybody had eaten, Perrie and Niall helped Harry clear the plates away.

“You sure you’re alright, Haz?” Niall asked as Perrie filled the sink with water in preparation to do the washing up. 

“Louis’ just… you know what he’s like,” Harry shrugged. “We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it, yeah. Think I might just head upstairs. I kinda wanna be alone.”

“Well you know where to find us, babe,” Perrie told him.

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry gave a small smile before leaving. At the staircase, he found himself staring at the basement door. Who knew what Louis was doing down there? He supposed it was normal for couples to quarrel sometimes. But going down to the basement to torture somebody wasn’t the typical way people would deal with relationship issues. If he and Louis had a normal and healthy relationship perhaps they’d simply talk their issues out or hit the gym, do some yoga or bake some cookies. Instead Harry had the psycho boyfriend who made himself feel better by severely hurting others. Harry just hoped whoever was in the basement deserved such ill treatment. 

“Best not to think about it, Curly,” Zayn said pulling Harry from his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled tearing his gaze away from the basement door.

“Come on, let’s step outside for a bit,” Zayn invited slipping on his leather jacket and checking the pockets for his lighter and cigarettes. 

Quietly, Harry followed Zayn outside and they sat on the bonnet of one of the cars as Zayn lit up to smoke.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on then?” Zayn prompted. “I’ll hear it from Louis either way,” he pointed out. “But I’m sure you’ve got your own version of what the drama is.”

“There’s no drama,” Harry grumbled. 

“Tommo’s down in the basement putting some low-life drug-dealer through hell instead of making lovey-dovey eyes at you, clearly something’s wrong, lad,” Zayn replied calmly.

Harry looked away, glancing at the trees in the distance and trying to forget about the drug-dealer suffering in the basement. 

“He’s just being a prat,” Harry huffed. “I’m going to college now and I’ve been making friends and he’s not really cool with that. He’s jealous and insecure. One of my friends even asked Louis about having a Game Night or something and Louis said we should arrange something for this weekend. But he’s not doing it to be nice. He was all sly and scheming when he said it. He’s obviously gonna embarrass me or threaten my friends or something. Fuck, he might murder them for all I know,” he dropped his head into his hands and ruffled up his hair in agitation. “Why does my life have to be so fucking fucked-up, it’s not fair.”

“Maybe not, but you chose it,” Zayn reminded him. “Lou gave you the chance to leave. You might have been his prisoner in the beginning but you’re here of your own free will now.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry sighed. “And I am glad I stayed ok. I do love Louis and I hate the idea that he might have died if I’d walked away that day. I want to be here with him, I want us to be happy but I want normal things too. I just wanna go to college, study, make friends, have fun. Why can’t he just let me do that? Why does he have to get shitty because I hugged another guy? It’s normal for friends to hug each other for fuck sake. It’s not like I was on my knees kissing Christian’s balls.”

“Do you wanna be though?” Zayn asked.

“What?” Harry spluttered.

“Do you wanna fuck this Christian kid?” Zayn blew out a puff of smoke. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Harry responded. “Blue eyes, great ass, torturing somebody in the basement right now… know who I’m talking about?”

“Yeah, I know Louis’ your boyfriend,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “That didn’t answer my question though did it? Maybe Louis is jealous and insecure. But maybe he has a valid reason to be threatened. If you have got a crush on one of your new mates he obviously isn’t going to take it well. Think about how you’d feel if Louis hired some new guy and had a thing for him.”

“I’d never cheat on Louis,” Harry insisted. “I’m not that kind of guy.”

“Didn’t think I was either,” Zayn stated. “But I was going back and forth between Liam and Gigi for a long time. Do you know how lucky I am that Liam actually still wants to be with me after all the shit I put him through?”

“Yeah, yeah, Liam’s way too good for you, I’ve said that plenty of times,” Harry grumbled. “But I’m not you, Z. I’m not running around fucking two people at the same time. Christian’s my friend, we have a lot in common, I can talk to him about certain things and know that he really gets it. I’m not doing anything wrong by being friends with him or hugging him. Louis just needs to trust me. I’m not a fucking cheater. If I was that kind of guy I’d have gone and fucked Nick ages ago.”

“Cheating doesn’t always have to be sexual,” Zayn reasoned. “You can develop an emotional relationship with someone. It may not be physical but it’s still inappropriate and could fuck up a relationship as easily as getting caught with someone else’s dick in your mouth.”

“Emotional cheating,” Harry scoffed. “Piss off, that’s not even a thing.”

“If you say so,” Zayn drawled putting out his cigarette. “Tell me about this Christian kid then.”

“Why? So you can stalk him and threaten him to stay away from me?” Harry glared.

“Not really my style, kid,” Zayn said. “Just tell me what he’s like. You said you had a lot in common.”

“He’s in my Photography class,” Harry answered. “He’s got a real passion for it. He’s talented too. He’s smart, he’s friendly, he’s funny.”

“Thought you said you had a lot in common,” Zayn teased.

“Fuck you,” Harry retaliated. “Fuck you in the arse with one of Nick’s best used dildos. Anyway, Christian’s just really nice ok. He’s polite, he’s respectful. He helped me with that Luisa girl at the party even though he didn’t have to. And he helped me hide from her today. He’s really mature too, I like that. And he knows how it feels to lose someone to suicide. His brother killed himself. So you know… I can actually talk to him about my sister’s suicide and he won’t just be sympathetic and tell me he’s sorry and acknowledge how awful the situation is… he genuinely gets how fucking devastating and shit it is to know somebody you loved so much decided they wanted to die and you couldn’t even do anything to stop them because you didn’t fucking know they were suffering so badly… fuck,” he choked out as a few tears slipped out. “I didn’t even know how much I needed to be able to talk to somebody about Gemma’s suicide. I mean, somebody like Christian, somebody who really understood how it felt. Is it really such a bad thing that we’ve been able to bond over that and take comfort in each other?”

“Alright, don’t do the crying shit,” Zayn begged. “Liam and Niall can deal with the tears, I’m rubbish. Chin up, lad,” he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

“Sorry,” Harry sniffed wiping his eyes.

“So what does Christian look like?” Zayn wanted to know. “He a good-looking lad?”

“Well, yeah, he’s attractive,” Harry admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to cheat on Louis with him. You’re a good-looking guy but I’d rather use one of Nick’s dildos on myself than have sex with you.”

“Offensive,” Zayn remarked slowly. “So you’ve never thought about it with this guy then?”

“Thought about what?” Harry asked cluelessly.

“Fucking,” Zayn answered bluntly.

Catching his lower-lip between his teeth, Harry blushed. Guilt consumed him as his mind conjured up an image of himself and Christian hiding from Luisa in the cupboard. His cock stirred in interest at the thought of Christian hoisting him up and pressing him against the wall, keeping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as he fucked into him, whispering into his ear that he was a ‘good boy’.

“You’re thinking about fucking him now,” Zayn stated. “You do have a crush on him.”

“Piss off, no I don’t,” Harry slid off the car heading back to the house.

“Yeah, you used to say that about Louis too,” Zayn called after him.

Harry showed him his middle finger before stepping inside, slamming the front door behind him and then stomping upstairs to his and Louis’ bedroom. He got changed for bed and tried to find something to do to keep himself occupied. He considered opening his laptop and making an entry on his blog but he dismissed it quickly, simply not in the mood for it. He picked up his journal, hoping to unleash his conflicting emotions in a healthy manner, but all he managed to write down was ‘Zayn is such a fucking twat’. He scrolled through Netflix but nothing caught his interest. He put a CD on to listen to some music but he couldn’t concentrate fully on the vocals, lyrics or instrumentation so he turned it off and simply collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

After half an hour, he got up and went down to the bathroom on the second floor. Locking himself inside, he found a spare razor head. Pushing his pyjama trousers down, he took the blade and made a small centimetre sized cut at the top of his thigh. He let out a long sigh before glancing down at the small incision. With his thumb and forefinger, he pinched the flesh around the wound, squeezing a little blood out. He made two more cuts, his skin tingling in a strangely pleasant manner, as though his skin was celebrating the reunion with its old silver friend. Deciding that three cuts wasn’t quite enough, Harry made two more, bringing the total up to five.

Wetting a flannel, he washed the five little cuts carefully before pulling up his pyjamas, hoping the cuts would heal before Louis noticed them. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be mad or disappointed.

Returning to the bedroom, Harry resumed his earlier state of reclining on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. Around twenty minutes later, Louis stepped into the room stripping off a blood-stained shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket. Harry kept silent as he watched Louis undress and head to the shower. Louis didn’t make the effort to say anything either so Harry continued with his mission of staring at the ceiling.

Less than ten minutes later, Louis stepped out of the shower room towelling himself dry. His hair looked extra soft and fluffy after being patted dry. Harry actually found the sight quite cute. Ordinarily, he would have teased his boyfriend about it. But right now they weren’t speaking and Harry didn’t want to be the first to break the silence. 

“Get up,” Louis commanded suddenly, startling Harry out of his ceiling-gazing which had just started to become particularly fascinating thanks to a little moth. “Now,” Louis beckoned pulling open the little black door.

Eyes down, Harry moved off the bed and obediently entered the room behind the black door. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, Louis gripped the back of his neck and forced him to bend over the table, yanking his pyjama bottoms down to his ankles. Harry panicked a little, conscious of the five new cuts on the top of his thigh. Luckily, he was facing away from Louis so in theory the older male shouldn’t notice them but Harry still felt nervous.

“I don’t need you to move, I don’t need you to speak,” Louis stated as he poured lube onto his fingers. “Keep your eyes forward, I don’t even wanna see your face. You’re just a warm hole to me right now, nothing more.”

Harry felt incredibly small, Louis’ words stinging far more than the five cuts on his thigh. A lump spontaneously formed in his throat and he felt a strong urge to cry but didn’t want to give Louis the satisfaction of knowing his words had hurt him. So he kept still and silent, expecting a brutal fucking, unsure if Louis would even prepare him and certainly not holding his breath for any kind of aftercare.

“You’re gonna be quiet and just fucking take it,” Louis said spitefully. 

Gripping the edge of the table, Harry tried to mentally prepare himself for the pain of Louis ramming his cock deep inside of him. Instead, he felt Louis’ lube-coated finger probing his entrance to carefully loosen him, his actions far gentler than his words. His body relaxed and Louis took the appropriate time to finger Harry open so that he wouldn’t hurt him. 

XXX

The sex was relatively unremarkable and it seemed to take them both a long time to actually cum. Harry supposed neither of them were in a particularly positive mental space that night. They washed off in the shower separately before climbing into bed, backs turned towards each other and far too much space between them. There was no whispered ‘I love you’ and no kiss goodnight. Harry simply held Miss Olivia tight to his chest on one side of the bed while Louis cuddled with Mr. Fluffy Boots on the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love some comments to wake up to...
> 
> Goodnight...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	49. 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> Here we go...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 49

Feeling that odd sensation of being awake yet still half asleep, Harry sensed that it was still rather early in the morning. During the night, it seemed his hold on Miss Olivia had loosened and his teddy-bear was somewhere down by his calves. It was apparent that he had also snuggled up close to his boyfriend at some point during the night. Rather than his own head being on a pillow, Harry was actually under the covers with his face pressed into Louis’ stomach. His boyfriend’s skin was warm and he traced a circle around Louis’ navel with the tip of his nose before kissing his tummy. He had no desire to prolong the fight they were having. Harry just wanted his affectionate boyfriend back, not the cold lover he’d shared unsatisfying sex with the night before. 

“Still early, baby,” Louis complained groggily, fingers tangling into Harry’s curls. “Sleep,” he encouraged. 

“Love you,” Harry whispered snuggling deeper into the older man.

“Love you more,” Louis responded through a yawn hugging Harry back as they both drifted back to sleep for a couple of hours.

XXX

The sound of the alarm clock made Harry jump, a kiss to the top of his head from Louis relaxing him before the blue-eyed man turned the alarm off and sat up, gently pulling Harry so sit with him against the headboard. 

“Are we ok, Princess?” Louis asked, voice hoarse first thing in the morning as he held Harry’s hand, tracing his thumb over the youngers knuckles. 

“You tell me,” Harry replied making sure not to sound confrontational. “You’re the one who was jealous,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, well…” Louis shrugged uncomfortably, clearly not knowing what to say. “Are you sore at all, love?”

“No, I’m fine,” Harry assured. “We’ve fucked a lot rougher than last night plenty of times before. To be honest, last night’s probably the gentlest you’ve ever been with me since you took my virginity.”

“I was still kinda pissed off last night,” Louis acknowledged. “But I didn’t wanna hurt ya.”

“You didn’t, not really,” Harry said. “Your words weren’t exactly gentle but whatever.”

“Yeah, um… sorry,” Louis apologised uncomfortably still stroking the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb.

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry replied resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Do you feel better at least? Did the basement help?”

“Not really,” Louis admitted. “Fucking you like that didn’t help either. But I’ve slept on it and I’ve calmed down now.”

“Ok, um, sorry I wasn’t helpful last night,” Harry apologised. 

“No, Haz, I didn’t mean it like that, baby,” Louis rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his temple. “I just meant like… before we were together, if I was in a bad mood or needed to unleash or whatever, then I’d usually find some guy and have a quick, hard meaningless fuck. I didn’t need to know their name or shit like that because I didn’t care, they weren’t important. They were just a willing hole to help me get off.”

“I was willing,” Harry pointed out. “The sex might not have been as good as normal but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it.”

“You might have been willing,” Louis stated, “but you weren’t a meaningless fuck. You’re my boyfriend. I should have fucked you like I meant it, not acted like you were a one-night stand. I’d have probably felt better and released my frustrations more successfully if I just treated you the way I normally do. We’d have enjoyed the sex a lot more then. Fucking you the way I did wasn’t satisfying for either of us. We should have just done it properly.”

“Maybe we can do that tonight,” Harry suggested. “Make up for it. Maybe even now if we have time. It wouldn’t hurt if I missed my first class.”

“Excuse me, Harold, I am a responsible guardian,” Louis retorted. “I will have you attending all your college lessons on time. And if you’re gonna miss any class I’d want it to be Photography. You’ve got that crazy Luisa chick in it and that pretty-boy Christian.”

“Louis,” Harry sighed. “I could never be interested in Luisa and Christian really is just my friend. I love you, remember.”

“Yeah, but you like him,” Louis responded quietly. “No point denying it, love, I can tell. Can’t really blame you, I guess,” he shrugged. “He’s a good-looking lad. He’d probably make a better boyfriend than me.”

“Don’t say that,” Harry took Louis’ arm, pressing a kiss to his dagger tattoo before kissing the 28 on his knuckles. “I might be a tiny little bit attracted to Christian,” he admitted, not missing the flash of hurt in his boyfriend’s blue eyes as he determinedly looked away. “But that doesn’t mean jack-shit. I’m in love with you. You’re the one I’m with, yeah. I’d never hurt you, Louis. Trust me,” he offered his arm with the rose tattoo, smiling softly as Louis kissed the ink-work.

“I do trust ya,” Louis said. “And I’ll try and work on the jealousy thing. I’ll beat Grimmy up some more. That always cheers me up.”

“Give Grimmy a break,” Harry laughed. “So are we gonna have some of my friends over this weekend? I know Johnny’s gonna pester me about it since you told him it was ok. But, seriously, is that something we can actually do? I mean… the basement… the den...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort it,” Louis told him before checking the time. “Come on, we’d better get dressed. Hurry up and I’ll grab us a McDonalds breakfast at the drive-thru.”

XXX

Over the next couple of days, Harry and Louis were both in a better headspace individually and their relationship was every so slightly healthier for it. Or as healthy as their relationship could get under the circumstances in which they had met. They had a date night on Tuesday, the pair dressing up fancy to attend the opening of a new Art Gallery, the couple enjoying themselves immensely as they pretended to be far posher than they actually were. At one point, an older lady in a fur coat was so appalled by the antics that she made a complaint against them, loudly suggesting that they ought to be thrown out. It was a smug Louis who pointed out that he was in fact the benefactor who had funded the project with an agreement that thirty percent of all the gallery’s proceeds go to the children’s ward of the local hospital. The entire ordeal was both entertaining and embarrassing. Harry for one could keep up his charade of being posh no longer and succumbed to a ridiculous giggling fit, the occasional snort escaping as he damn near wet himself.

As for his friendship with Christian, Harry was being extra careful to try and fully establish a ‘just friends’ attitude. As far as he could tell, Christian was politely following his lead. They were still friendly and while Harry could never ignore the fact that Christian was handsome, he did put in a conscious effort not to spend too much alone time with him so as not to fall into a trap of the mood and atmosphere taking a romantic turn. If they had lunch together, they made sure at least one other person was with them. Rather than exchanging text messages back and forth, they set up a Photography group chat with Hayley to ensure things remained platonic. Luisa was not asked to join the Photography group chat for obvious reasons.

“Seriously, mate, her behaviour is getting worse,” Christian claimed in reference to Luisa. “You really need to report her or something.”

“Fucking hell,” Harry groaned as he scrubbed at his face furiously as he stood at the sink by the mirror in the boys’ toilets. “Is lipstick made out of permanent marker or something?” he huffed fighting to clean Luisa’s deep purple lipstick off his face.

“Try a bit of soap,” Christian advised, watching on in sympathy, arms folded over his chest roughly five steps away from Harry.

“It’s not working,” Harry threw the wad of wet paper towels into the sink as he glared at his reflection. The purple lipstick was smeared from his cheek to the corner of his mouth, a smudge on his lower lip. His attempt to clean it off had only served to spread the purple across his face even more as well as redden the skin around it from his too-hard scrubbing. He licked the pad of his thumb and rubbed over the lipstick in an effort to remove it. Instead of having purple lipstick across his face he now had it stained on his thumb too. “Fuck sake.”

“Want me to give it a try?” Christian asked eyes down on the bathroom tile.

“Um,” Harry hesitated slightly, concerned that allowing Christian to wipe make-up off his face might feel too intimate. He looked unhappily at his reflection, beyond annoyed with the lipstick Luisa had kissed across his face. “Ok, have a quick try,” Harry agreed.

“Alright,” Christian cleared his throat a little nervously, as though he hadn’t actually expected Harry to agree. “Just try and hold still for me, yeah,” he said gently.

Rather than using the ugly green paper towels supplied for students to dry their hands, Christian grabbed some tissue paper. It wasn’t a particularly nice or soft brand of toilet paper, but it would be gentler on the skin than the paper towels. Running the tap, Christian lightly damped the folded up tissue paper with warm water and lightly cupped the curly-haired boy’s chin as he wiped the wet tissue over the lipstick.

Harry found himself holding his breath a little, being sure not to make eye-contact with Christian as he cleaned him up, scared that making eye-contact might lead to sexual tension. 

“It’s a little better, but still not great,” Christian said apologetically. 

“Damn it,” Harry sighed inspecting the side of his face in the mirror. A few stray bits of wet tissue were stuck to his face now. Turning the tap on, he cupped his hands under the spray to collect a little puddle of water and splashed it over his face. “Thanks,” he said as Christian wordlessly handed him some paper towels to pat his face dry. “Well, it doesn’t look like somebody kissed lipstick onto my face anymore,” Harry commented. “Now it just looks like a fading bruise from being punched in the face.”

“Sorry, Marce,” Christian sympathised. 

“Forget it, this will have to do for now,” Harry shrugged. “We’d better get to the cafeteria before all the nice food is gone.”

Unfortunately, they were a little late and the hot food that remained to be served didn’t look appetising at all so they spent their lunch money on crisps and chocolate bars instead before joining a few of their friends at a table. 

XXX

Later that afternoon, Harry found himself hiding from Luisa again. This time he was hiding with Johnny and Levi, the three of them taking refuge in the Drama Theatre, hiding in the wings of the stage behind a rack of costumes. Levi went so far as to pull a gorilla mask over his face and a tutu over his low-hanging baggy jeans. 

“You freak,” Johnny shook his head at him.

“Whatever, I see you checking out my ass,” Levi teased sticking his butt out.

“Ssh,” Harry warned them and they all froze, keeping quiet as they heard Luisa asking somebody if they’d seen them.

Thankfully, whoever she spoke to didn’t give the boys away and Luisa left. 

“She’s gone,” a voice said quietly.

“Oh, right, um, thanks,” Harry replied gratefully stepping out from behind the clothing rack, Johnny following him while Levi took out his phone and posed for a few selfies wearing the gorilla mask and tutu. 

“Ouch, did she hit you?” the Drama girl asked indicating to the fading purple blemish on Harry’s face. 

“No, no, it’s lipstick, she kissed me and it’s impossible to get off,” Harry explained. 

“Not to be blunt,” Drama girl said. “But you’re gay, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed.

“Does that girl know?” Drama asked.

“I’ve told her I’m gay, I’ve told her I have a boyfriend, she just won’t leave me alone,” Harry shrugged.

“Sounds fun,” Drama girl remarked dryly. “Good luck with that. There’s another exit stage right,” she told them. “It leads through a changing room and then out into the Film Studies corridor.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled and Drama girl nodded before returning her focus to the script in her hands, beginning to recite her lines to the empty audience.

“I’d have been a sexy ballerina,” Levi commented scrolling through the selfies he’d taken.

“You alright, Marcy?” Johnny asked concernedly. “This Luisa girl is getting kinda scary.”

“I reckon she’s kinda sweet,” Levi defended. “Bat-shit crazy,” he laughed. “But that just means she’ll be kinky as shit in bed. High-five that, right?”

“Dude, nobody is high-fiving you for that,” Johnny scoffed. 

Coming round to the front of the college building, Harry looked around to see if somebody had arrived to pick him up yet. He smiled slightly seeing Louis leaning up against the car having a smoke. His smile faltered as he saw Christian approach his boyfriend. 

“You ok?” Johnny asked seeing the nervous look on his friend’s face.

“Yeah, fine,” Harry answered distractedly watching as Christian extended his hand for Louis to shake. He winced slightly, fairly confident that Louis was deliberately crushing Christian’s fingers just to be a dick. “See you later,” Harry said before hurrying over to Louis and Christian. “Um, hi,” he greeted.

“Hi, love,” Louis replied, not tearing his gaze away from Christian. “Just chatting to your little friend Christopher here.”

“Christian,” the auburn-haired college student corrected, bravely fighting back a wince as Louis continued shaking his hand with an unnecessarily harsh grip. 

“Same thing,” Louis shrugged.

“If you say so, Lewis,” Christian retorted finally wrenching his hand away from Louis’.

“Don’t react,” Harry whispered pleadingly in his boyfriend’s ear, hands pressed against his chest.

“There was something you wanted to say, kid,” Louis gestured to Christian as he looped his arm around Harry, hand settling possessively on his boyfriend’s hip as he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth before turning to kiss Harry’s neck. “Whoa, who the fuck did that?” Louis abandoned his cigarette as he gently turned Harry’s head so he could inspect the purple blemish on his face.

“It’s not what it looks like, it’s lipstick,” Harry told him.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Christian spoke up. “Luisa’s harassment of Marcel is really getting out of hand. I’ve encouraged him plenty of times to report her. Sorry, mate,” he added to the green-eyed boy. “But something needs to be done and you’re being way too nice about it. I just… I thought you should know,” he told Louis. “See you tomorrow, Marce.”

“Alright, thank you, lad,” Louis nodded before taking Harry’s hand and leading him back towards the building. “Come on, Princess, we’ll get this sorted.”

“What? Louis, no,” Harry tried to object.

“Darlin’,” Louis whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “Either we talk to a member of staff to get this shit sorted or I’ll sort the little skank bitch out in my own way. Your choice,” he smirked.

“Fine,” Harry relented. “But I’m sure they’ll just tell us we’re overreacting and that she’s harmless. We should just go home really, we’ll only be wasting time.”

“If whoever we talk to doesn’t take the fact you’re being sexually harassed seriously then I’ll string them up in the basement,” Louis replied. “This is a serious issue, baby. It can’t go on any longer. That pretty-boy friend of yours is right, you’ve been too nice about it.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed letting Louis lead him around. “And you were totally crushing Christian’s fingers weren’t you? That was completely unnecessary.”

“Fun though,” Louis grinned. “But I gotta hand it to the lad, he took it well. Respect. I might let him live after all.”

“Not funny,” Harry tutted. 

“Grimmy would have laughed,” Louis claimed. “Zayn too… and Cara… and Bebe. Ah-ha, the Counsellor’s Office,” he declared before rapping his knuckles on the door. “Maybe I should get Payno working here for a while,” he mused. “Just to make sure this Luisa shit gets taken care of.”

“No,” Harry told him just as they were called to enter. 

XXX

In the back of his History class, while making notes on all of Henry VIII’s wives, Harry told Jasmine and Charlie about his boyfriend taking him to the Counsellor’s Office to report Luisa. 

“Are they gonna do anything?” Charlie asked looking a little sceptical. 

“They’ve promised to move her to a different Photography class,” Harry answered. “And they said I should report any further incidences to them immediately. But I did feel like they were trying to downplay the situation when I first explained what was happening. But then Louis just kinda sat forward and started speaking to them very slowly and clearly. Then all of a sudden they seemed a bit more concerned and kept apologising that there wasn’t really much else they could do without proper proof. I really thought Louis was gonna flip out but he managed to keep his cool.”

“Flip out?” Jasmine repeated. “Is he the violent type?”

“No, not really,” Harry lied. “He’s just a bit protective.” 

“So… Luisa sends you inappropriate pictures of herself, basically stalks you around the building and kisses you without your consent and all the only consequence is to be moved to a different class?” Charlie summarised. “Doesn’t seem right to me.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Harry shrugged. 

“They should have taken it more seriously,” Jasmine said. “If it had been a guy harassing a girl then the guy would have been kicked out, no questions asked. Maybe it’s a shame your boyfriend didn’t flip out.”

“Well, Luisa’s not in Photography with me anymore, so it should probably be fine now,” Harry jotted down details of a beheading. 

“Just watch your back, mate,” Charlie advised. “Girls can get crazy. I know… I used to be one,” he joked self-deprecatingly. 

Harry smiled awkwardly, unsure if it was appropriate to laugh or not. Jasmine had no such qualms and laughed out loud, but then of course, she knew Charlie far better than Harry did. 

The trio packed their things up when the History lesson ended, Harry ready to attend his first Photography class that would be Luisa-free. 

“Can’t wait for Games Night at your place tomorrow,” Jasmine said before they parted ways.

“Yeah, it should be fun,” Harry forced a smile, still slightly nervous about his regular college life mixing with the crazy of Louis’ Mad Mansion. “See ya,” he waved as she moved on to her next class, bright pink hair standing out in the crowd. “Later, man,” he said to Charlie, bumping his shoulder with his fist lightly. 

“It’s cute when you try to be masculine,” Charlie said with an amused grin.

“Yeah, guess I failed with that one, sorry,” Harry laughed. 

“No worries,” Charlie replied. “Later, man,” he told him before heading for the nearest staircase, subtlety eyeing a pretty girl who passed by.

XXX

Saturday arrived, Harry’s friends scheduled to arrive at 3pm. Niall was being sent out in a van to pick them all up. 

“Relax, Harry, it’ll be fine,” Liam said watching as Harry paced the floor in front of the living-room window. 

“Don’t call me ‘Harry’,” he replied stressfully. “My name’s supposed to be ‘Marcel’ remember? Fuck, something’s going to go wrong. Shit, Liam, what if Louis gets jealous or pissed off and kills someone?”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Liam answered gently.

“Yeah, he might just torture them for a couple of days,” Nick joked. 

“I’ll torture you for a couple of days if you don’t shut-up, Grimmy,” Harry threatened. 

“Look at you, threatening to torture me, so cute,” Nick smiled. “Tommo would be proud.”

“I’d be what now?” Louis asked as he sauntered into the room, freshly showered and dressed and looking drop-dead gorgeous in tight black jeans and a short-sleeved white t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and tattoos. 

“Harry’s just been threatening me, it’s beautiful really,” Nick gushed placing a hand over his heart.

“Well done, love,” Louis praised.

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry replied glancing out the living-room window, still pacing nervously. “And don’t call me ‘Harry’,” he added to Nick. 

“Calm down, Princess, it’s just a bunch of your friends coming to hang out for a few hours,” Louis said. “It’ll be fine. You’ll have fun and I’ll be on my best behaviour, I promise. Just relax and let yourself enjoy this.”

“There’s the van, they’re here,” Liam commented.

“Oh shit,” Harry panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Calm down, it's not a cliff-hanger, just a convenient place to stop...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	50. 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone...
> 
> We've made it to 50!!!
> 
> So, I think at some point I made a guess at this story being 57 chapters...
> 
> Could still happen...
> 
> But could be longer...
> 
> Let's have another guess at chapter length just for fun...
> 
> I'll say... 69... lol...
> 
> Anyway, I don't think this chapter is really going the way anyone was expecting...
> 
> Also, very unlikely I'll be updating before Xmas/New Year...
> 
> So hope you have a lovely Christmas if you celebrate it... if not, hope you enjoy time off school/work/whatever anyway...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 50

Standing at Louis’ side in the living-room, Harry wrung his fingers together nervously as he waited for his friends to arrive. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be ok and doing his best to ignore what felt like three large frogs jumping about in his stomach. Opening his eyes, Harry put on a smile just in time for Niall to lead his friends into their home. 

Jasmine stood out amongst the group of boys with her bright pink hair. Charlie and Levi both wore similar baggy clothing complete with a backwards cap. As usual Johnny sported a t-shirt with a funny slogan. Today’s choice stated ‘Sorry, I can’t… I have plans with my cat’. Then there was Christian with his more mature look wearing a pair of black trousers matched with a V-necked red jumper. 

“Hi guys,” Harry greeted, thankful his tone didn’t betray his nerves. “Thanks for coming.”

“Wow, your house is so beautiful,” Jasmine gushed. “Who do you have to kill to get this kind of money?”

Obviously, Jasmine was just making a joke – and not even a particularly funny one – but given the secret lifestyle of Louis and the others they were far more amused by her sense of humour than they may have been otherwise. 

“So, um, you’ve already met Niall,” Harry indicated to the Irishman. “This is my boyfriend Louis,” he squeezed Louis hand, smiling fondly at the older man who managed to offer his friends a welcoming smile. “This is Liam, Zayn and Grimmy. Um… shall we head upstairs?”

“Not so fast, Harry, tell us all your friends’ names first,” Nick said.

“Harry?” Charlie repeated, face scrunched up in confusion.

“Oh fuck,” Nick realised as Zayn smacked him upside the head for his mistake. “I’ve always been shit with names,” he excused as Harry’s friends stood their looking confused and suspicious. “I meant to say ‘Mark’ obviously.”

“Are you sure you don’t mean Martin?” Christian asked, arms crossing over his chest and tilting his head to the side as he watched Nick carefully.

“Yes, Martin, that’s what I meant,” Nick answered with a nervous laugh.

“Huh, that’s strange,” Christian commented. “We were all under the impression his name was Marcel.”

“Shit,” Nick swore realising Christian had tricked him so easily. “Well I should go… there was definitely something I was supposed to be doing today so I’ll just… yeah… I’ll just go.”

“Take your time with that thing you’re supposed to do, Grimmy,” Louis advised, a clear indication to the other man not to hurry back.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Nick mumbled uncomfortably, understanding that Louis was currently furious with him. “Sorry, kid,” he apologised to Harry before making his leave. 

“Ok, I’m confused,” Levi stated. “Marcel, dude, who’s Harry and who’s Martin?”

“There is no Martin,” Christian said. “I’m guessing there isn’t really a Marcel either?” he theorised. He didn’t sound mad, but he did appear a little hurt and disappointed underneath the confusion. “Your name is really Harry?” he asked.

“Well… um,” Harry toyed with his Princess bracelet. His eyes kept flicking from the ebony rug on the hardwood floor to the confused faces of his friends. He knew he couldn’t reveal the truth. But he didn’t want to outright lie to them either. “I had to change my name for college,” he said meekly, technically offering them a truth. “Kind of a protection thing,” he improvised. “Marcel Fox is the fake name I picked out.”

“Really?” Levi frowned. “You had the chance to change your name and you picked ‘Marcel’? Why didn’t you pick something cool like Hawkeye… or Elvis… maybe Bear… or Levi?”

“Only premature-ejaculating pig-fuckers would pick a name like ‘Levi’,” Johnny claimed.

“Oi, my parents called me Levi,” the dark-skinned boy retaliated. 

“Exactly,” Johnny retorted. “So what’s the deal, Marcy?” he looked to the curly-haired teen. “Why’d you change your name?”

“Oh, if he told you that I’d have to kill ya,” Louis said playfully but Harry knew his lover meant it. 

“It’s a long story,” Harry shrugged. “I don’t really wanna get into it.”

“Aw, come on, mate, you can’t expect to just tell us nothing,” Levi complained.

“He changed his name,” Charlie shrugged. “It’s not that big a deal. Nobody’s business why he had to do it. All I need to know is what you want to be called, mate.”

“I think I’m gonna need a bit more than that,” Jasmine spoke up. 

“Yeah, me too,” Christian agreed and Harry chanced a look at the handsome lad, noting that while all his friends looked puzzled, Christian seemed to actually look a little betrayed. 

“I can’t… I can’t say too much,” Harry sighed feeling Louis’ hand rest on his shoulder. His boyfriend gave a squeeze. The touch could have been meant as a gesture of comfort, or indeed as a warning. “There was this guy… a bad guy… he had a gun.”

“Holy shit, did you get shot in the head?” Levi gasped.

“I swear you’re too dumb to attend college,” Johnny shook his head at his life-long friend. “He obviously wasn’t shot in the head.”

“Right, not shot in the head,” Harry confirmed. “He did shoot me in the leg though,” he lifted the material of his trousers to show the faint scar of his bullet wound. 

“Fucking hell,” Jasmine gasped, hands covering her mouth. 

“Mate, that’s sick,” Levi stepped forwards for a closer look. “I’ve never met anybody who got shot before. This is so cool.”

“You have issues, dude,” Johnny said though he too moved up for a closer inspection. “Damn,” he sighed. “Can I…?” his fingers hovered over the scar.

“Sure, if you want,” Harry shrugged, not really understanding the intrigue.

“Does it hurt?” Johnny whispered as he lightly rubbed a finger over the old wound. 

“No, it’s fine,” Harry replied before rolling his trouser leg back down. “But yeah, I um… I was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong guy and… I got shot. But I managed to get away and go to the police and everything.”

“Did they catch the guy?” Jasmine asked.

“Well, no, the guy who shot me is still walking free,” Harry answered. “And maybe I’m just paranoid but for a while I had the feeling that maybe I was being followed. Or maybe it was PTSD,” he shrugged. “But I had a few panic attacks, I didn’t feel safe so… I moved to a different town and when I started college Louis and I just thought it might be a sensible idea to change my name. Just in case. The fake name makes me feel a little safer at least. So… yeah… um, sorry. I really didn’t mean to lie to anyone.”

“And we’d both appreciate it if you didn’t share this with anybody else,” Louis added on. “The last thing we want is rumours being circulated.”

“We wouldn’t tell anyone, mate, of course we wouldn’t,” Johnny promised. 

“I swear I won’t even tell my mother and I tell her everything,” Levi claimed. 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Jasmine confirmed. 

“I really wish you’d told me,” Christian said. “But I guess I understand,” he still looked slightly suspicious, his blue eyes zeroing in on Louis’ hands squeezing Harry’s hip and shoulder. 

“I won’t tell either,” Charlie assured. “But what do we call you though, Marcel or Harry?”

“He’s known as Marcel at college and it needs to stay that way,” Liam told them all, speaking as though he were their teacher. 

“It couldn’t hurt to call you Harry outside of college though, right?” Jasmine asked.

“But I like calling him ‘Marcy’,” Johnny pouted. 

“You can still call me ‘Marcy’,” Harry assured him with a lopsided grin. He was starting to feel a little calmer seeing as they were all taking his story so well. Though he still felt a slight unease about the frown on Christian’s handsome features. “Anyway, um, let me do introductions properly… this is my boyfriend Louis, that’s Niall, Zayn and Liam… this is Christian, Charlie, Jasmine, Levi and Johnny… and I’m Harry… so, yeah… wanna head upstairs?”

“If only Grimmy was still here to hear that,” Zayn snickered. “You know he’d reply with something pervy.”

“Oh that was Grimmy,” Johnny exclaimed as Niall led the way upstairs to the Games Room. “The old perve you said would definitely be up for a shag?”

“Um, yeah, that was him,” Harry confirmed. 

“He seemed alright,” Johnny mused. “Quite good-looking to be fair. Shame he had to leave. I might have gone for it. Of course, I do love an Irishman if there are any around here who might like to give the gay loving a try?” he spoke up for Niall to hear. 

“Sorry, lad,” Niall laughed. “But you’re about ten years too late for my ‘am I gay’ phase.”

“Spoiler alert, the answer was ‘no’,” Louis said. “I did do my best to teach him that cock was better than pussy, no offence, love,” he added to Jasmine, “but our Nialler grew up to be straight. Still, I eventually got through to you, hey Z?”

“I’ll be taking the credit for Zayn’s love of dick, thank you,” Liam piped up as Niall pushed open the door to the Game Room so everyone could step inside. 

“Ah yes, a Pool table,” Levi exclaimed excitedly grabbing up a cue. “I’ll have you know that I was the county champion of Pool in the age 8 – 12 category three years in a row. Who wants to have a go then?”

“You’re on, kid,” Liam snatched up another cue, taking up Levi’s challenge. 

Jasmine and Charlie started up a game on the Ping-Pong table while Louis and Zayn watched the boys playing Pool. Louis smirking as he whispered something to Zayn that caused him to burst out laughing. 

“Hey,” Johnny stepped up behind Harry to whisper in his ear. “Which stick was it?” he spluttered with laughter.

“Shut up,” Harry hissed at him, blushing hotly as he recalled Louis fucking him with the cue on the Pool table and realising that was likely what Louis had been telling Zayn about. “It’s the one Levi’s using,” he whispered, absolutely mortified. 

“What’s so funny?” Christian asked as he joined them, standing next to Johnny rather than beside Harry. Cheeks terribly warm, Harry dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Oh please let me tell him?” Johnny begged. 

“I… um… fine,” Harry relented. He was embarrassed and wasn’t entirely sure if he cared to share such private information with Christian, but he really wanted to regain the other boy’s trust after the ‘fake name drama’ so he didn’t want it to seem like he was hiding anything further from him.

Grinning manically, Johnny cupped his hands around Christian’s ear and whispered to him about the unexpected location the cue in Levi’s hands had previously been inserted. Heart beating wildly, Harry dared to lift his gaze to meet Christian’s eye. He wasn’t sure if it was lust he saw in the auburn-haired boy’s expression or disgust. Possibly a bit of both. He chose not to make further comment on it, instead asking them who they thought would win out of Levi and Liam. 

“Was Levi really the county champion?” Christian asked doubtfully watching the boy in the baseball cap completely fail at a particularly easy looking shot. 

“No,” Johnny sniggered. “He’s played Pool maybe three times in his life before, and he was drunk for two of them.”

“Alright, losers, time to let the real fun begin!” an excited voice called out.

Turning, Harry smiled as Cara, Perrie and Bebe entered the Games Room, the three of them carrying bags of alcohol and plastic cups along with several pizza boxes. 

“Well hello pretty ladies, allow me to introduce myself,” Levi took off his baseball cap and gave a bow. “My name’s Levi… you know what I have in common with your dirty jeans?... we both end up on your bedroom floor… am I right?” he looked to Liam for a fist-bump but the older man shook his head.

“Aww, isn’t the little college boy cute,” Bebe cooed.

“I bet he’s a virgin,” Perrie theorised. 

“If I was would you pop my cherry?” Levi asked waggling his eyebrows. 

“Maybe I’d tie you up in a basement,” Perrie responded seductively. 

“Damn, girl, I like the sound of that,” Levi leered.

“Trust me, kid, you wouldn’t,” Liam patted his shoulder before taking his next go.

“Girls, this is Johnny, Christian, Charlie and Jasmine,” Harry introduced. “Everyone, this is Perrie, Cara and Bebe.”

“I hope everybody likes pizza,” Cara said setting the boxes down. “We got a few different ones. There’s some vegetarian friendly stuff too just in case.”

“Any pepperoni?” Jasmine asked.

“Of course, right here, help yourself,” Cara encouraged. 

Bebe put some music on for background noise as everybody moved around to get some pizza and alcohol.

“So… you’re the famous Christian,” Perrie commented as she prowled around the boy, giving him a thorough appraisal. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” she swept her eyes up and down his form. “I guess I see why Tommo’s so jealous of you and Marcel becoming such close… friends.”

“Perrie, back off, yeah,” Harry asked her with a sigh.

“And we really are just friends,” Christian reiterated. “There’s nothing to be jealous of.”

“We also know Marcy’s name is really Harry,” Johnny added in to the discussion. “But I’m gonna carry on calling him Marcy. It suits him. You’re adorable,” he pinched Harry’s cheek lightly. “Marcy and I are just friends too by the way. But I am really good-looking, I’d understand it if Louis was a little threatened. I mean, I’m gay, I’d totally fuck me. Hey, Levi, you’d fuck me if you liked cock, right?”

“You know it, bro,” Levi responded. “If I were gay, we’d totally be together and be all kinky and shit.”

“Yeah, how kinky?” Johnny wondered. 

“Really kinky, proper crazy shit, nastier than what you see in porn,” Levi claimed.

“Yeah, maybe you’d fuck me with that cue stick you’re holding,” Johnny joked with a teasing smile to Harry who glared before shooting a flushed look to Louis who simply smirked. 

“I dunno, that might be a bit too kinky,” Levi cringed. 

“I reckon somebody in this room might disagree,” Zayn said and Harry glared at him, cheeks burning. 

“Dude, are you serious?” Levi dropped the stick. “Did that really go up somebody’s ass?”

“Only a bit of the handle,” Louis stated.

“Who’s ass?” Charlie asked looking from Louis and Zayn to Harry and Liam.

Liam’s brown eyes swept over to Harry, noting the red stain on his cheeks.

“Oh fuck off, you prudes, it was up my ass one time,” Liam lied.

As all the attention turned to Liam, Harry breathed a small sigh of relief even if half the room knew Liam was lying. Catching Liam’s gaze, Harry mouthed a ‘thank-you’ before grabbing a slice of pizza and a can of beer. 

Ultimately, Liam proved victorious over Levi in their game of Pool. Charlie moved up to play against Liam next, instantly proving to be a more challenging opponent than Levi. Pizza and beer in hand, Harry, Johnny and Christian stuck close together, chatting amicably as they watched Liam and Charlie play. Louis, Niall and Zayn were also enjoying pizza and beer as they watched, leaning close together as they had a private conversation. 

Away from the Pool table, the girls were dancing. Taking off his baseball cap, Levi weaved in between them. The dance moves he displayed were hardly what one might consider attractive. Nevertheless, it somehow worked for him and Cara, Perrie, Bebe and Jasmine were all content to dance around him, imitate his ridiculous moves and occasionally grind up against him as though he were a pole. 

“Do the girls live here too?” Johnny asked.

“No, but they stay over a lot,” Harry answered. “Why?”

“No reason,” Johnny shrugged. “But I reckon Levi might wanna stay here forever. He’s in straight-boy heaven right now.”

“He’s a lucky lad,” Christian acknowledged. “Those are four very beautiful women he’s dancing with.”

“Who would you go for?” Johnny asked curiously. “You know… if you liked girls. Which one of them would be your type?”

“I don’t know, they’re all really attractive,” Christian shrugged. “But I guess… maybe Cara. She looks a bit more natural than the others. I kinda like that.”

“Nice choice,” Johnny approved. “What about you, Marcy, who would you pick?”

“Oh, um, I guess I’d pick Bebe,” Harry decided nibbling down the last of his pizza crust. “She always has the cutest outfits. Plus she’s got an incredible bum and I love eating ass.” Christian choked on his beer and Johnny had to whack him on the back. “What about you?” Harry asked Johnny once they were sure Christian was alright. 

“I think I’d go for Jasmine,” Johnny mused. “No offence but the other ladies scare me a little. They just have this dangerous kind of vibe to them you know. Like they’re secretly a trio of ‘Charlie’s Angels’ or something and they could really kick my ass.”

“You’re so ridiculous,” Harry laughed. “Um, what’s Levi doing?”

“Oh, he thinks he can dance like Michael Jackson,” Johnny explained. “To us he looks like a massive idiot, but in his head he’s perfecting the moon-walk. Levi… you nailed it, mate!”

“You know it,” Levi punched the air in celebration before somehow talking Jasmine into trying the lift from Dirty Dancing. 

“Oh shit, should we stop them?” Harry panicked, fearing for Jasmine’s safety.

“Relax, this is something Levi can actually do,” Johnny assured. “Sort of,” he amended. 

Harry and Christian shared a concerned look before turning their gaze to the scene, watching Jasmine confidently run towards Levi. To their surprise, Levi successfully lifted Jasmine up over his head, the other girls cheering and applauding. However, setting her back down wasn’t anywhere near as magical or graceful as the lift itself. Although Jasmine returned to the floor without injury, the whole ordeal would have probably been less awkward and less effort if Levi had simply dropped her. The less than perfect dismount didn’t seem to bother Jasmine though, the girl with the bright pink her had a massive grin on her face as she fanned herself, giggling slightly and seeming delighted. 

“My turn, my turn, my turn!” Perrie exclaimed excitedly as she kicked her heels off and put in enough distance from Levi to prepare for her run-up. 

It was with a loud squeal that Perrie was lifted into the air. By the time she was back to her feet the other occupants of the room had gotten a full view of her knickers before Bebe was taking off her shoes so she could re-enact the iconic lift. Again, Levi had no issue getting the woman into the air but struggled with placing her back down. He then repeated the process with Cara before Niall was downing the last of his beer and gearing up for a go.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Niall clapped his hands together. “Just don’t drop me on my arse.”

“I got you, man,” Levi confirmed nodding confidently. “Bring it in.”

Niall ran up, spreading his arms out as he was lifted over Levi’s head. 

“Johnny, come on, my brother,” Levi beckoned after depositing Niall onto one hand and one knee. 

“Wait,” Perrie interjected before sorting the music so that ‘I’ve had the time of my life’ was playing. 

For the next few minutes, Harry and the others laughed, clapped and cheered as Levi and Johnny performed the entire Dirty Dancing routine, finishing in spectacular fashion with Levi lifting Johnny into the air. 

With the thrill of the Dirty Dancing performance over, Harry and Christian helped themselves to more pizza and beer as Cara and Bebe took over the Pool table. Niall, Johnny, Jasmine and Charlie played doubles on the Ping-Pong table while Levi and Perrie seemed to be inventing some kind of new version of Darts that involved a lot of drinking and a surprising amount of Perrie slapping Levi round the face. She laughed manically each time she did it, Levi howling dramatically as he cupped his cheek at the sting yet always returning for more.

Louis and Zayn were still stood close together talking privately while they surveyed their surroundings. Harry remained with Christian, the pair keeping enough space between them for at least another person. 

“You’re doing well, mate,” Zayn told Louis. “The kid’s still alive. You should be proud of your self-control.”

“It’s not easy,” Louis admitted. “But I’m not sure Harry would ever forgive me if I dragged his precious friend down to the basement or out to the den. Fun to imagine what I could do to him though. If I had my way I can promise you Christopher wouldn’t be quite so handsome anymore.”

“His name’s Christian and you know it,” Zayn laughed. “I reckon the kid would be quite tough actually. The kind who takes his friends and families secrets to the grave. Refuses to dish any details no matter how sadistically you torture them. All brave and noble and shit.”

“Oh watch me swoon,” Louis sneered sardonically as he rolled his eyes. “And just look at the dickhead, you see the way he is with Harry, with my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, what an asshole,” Zayn agreed with an amused tone. “Making a conscious effort to be respectful and not cross any boundaries. The bastard won’t even stand too close to Harry. Who does he think he is respecting you guys’ relationship like that?”

“Fuck off you sarcastic prick,” Louis grumbled. 

“Sorry, mate,” Zayn laughed patting his friend on the shoulder. “I know this is hard for you. You’re handling it well though. Harry should be really proud. I actually bet Liam a blow-job that you’d have at least punched Christian in the face by now.”

“Trust me, I want to, but the kid is being all respectful and perfect,” Louis complained. “I can’t threaten him to stay away from my boyfriend when he isn’t being all pervy and shit. I just wish he’d try and put the moves on Harry so I had a good reason to beat the crap out of him.”

“Just be grateful the kid’s a decent lad,” Zayn suggested. “They might both be a little bit attracted to each other but they’re keeping things strictly as friends. It’s definitely better than him harassing Harry like that Luisa girl.”

“Urgh, can’t stand that skank,” Louis glowered. “But I think I hate this guy more,” he narrowed his eyes at Christian.

“Ease up on the death glare before your boyfriend notices,” Zayn advised.

“Right, yeah,” Louis pulled his eyes away. “But Harry’s gay, he’s never gonna be into Luisa. She’s not competition. This Christian kid is. Harry’s got a little crush on him and the guy’s so nice and charming and shit. Like if somebody could make a perfect boyfriend for Harry, there you go, it’s right there. And there they are, trying their best not to make goo-goo eyes at each other.”

“Well I don’t think you should worry too much,” Zayn said. “I think if this Christian kid was gonna try something with Harry it would have happened already. But he doesn’t strike me as that kind of guy.”

“I guess,” Louis acknowledged. “I’m not even worried about them cheating, not really. I don’t think Harry would do that. He’s too sweet for that shit. What worries me is that Harry might want to break up.”

“What would happen if he did?” Zayn asked. “If Harry wanted out would you let him go? Or would you keep him locked up and isolate him from the real world again? Or would we be getting rid of him? Because if that’s what you want then I can’t do it. I can’t be involved in any of it. Not the kill itself, not the clean-up, nothing.”

“Don’t even say shit like that, you know I wouldn’t let any fucker hurt him,” Louis responded. “If it came down to it,” he said quietly, “if I had to… I’d let him go.”

“And then what?” Zayn asked.

“Take my anger out on whoever’s in the basement,” Louis answered. “Have a smoke, get drunk, fuck the first stranger with curly hair I can find and then… try and forget all about him I guess.”

“You could always have a threesome,” Zayn recommended.

“What the actual fuck?” Louis huffed. 

“A threesome, Tommo,” Zayn repeated. “Come on, it’s not like you haven’t had one before.”

“That was different,” Louis claimed. “It’s easy to have a three-way when you don’t give a fuck about either guy you’re banging. How the fuck am I supposed to have a threesome with Harry and some other bloke? I love him,” he pointed out. “I’m possessive of him and I get jealous over him. How’s bringing a lad he fancies into our bed supposed to help? If anything it’ll just convince Harry to break up with me and run off with that perfect little twat.”

“It’s a risk,” Zayn acknowledged. “But these lads are still young with their wild hormones. They’ve got an attraction for each other now but that’d probably fade if they had a quick fuck. Or maybe they’d have a cute little relationship for a month or two,” he shrugged. “But it wouldn’t last. Harry doesn’t have the experience you do. He never had the chance to date around and have casual hook-ups or anything. He just went straight to being in a serious relationship with you. How many people do you know who end up spending the rest of their life with their first boyfriend?”

“So, what, you’re saying I should have a threesome with Harry and Christian so they can get it out of their system?” Louis asked.

“It’s just something to think about,” Zayn gave a one-shoulder shrug. “It might resolve the sexual tension between them. Maybe they’ll just be friends afterwards and you won’t need to keep stressing about them hanging out together. Or they’ll feel too awkward to maintain a friendship and then you don’t have to worry about it at all. Or Harry breaks up with you and gets with Christian which will suck, but at least it’s over and done with rather than being dragged out.”

“But I don’t wanna fuck that Christian kid,” Louis frowned.

“You don’t have to,” Zayn told him. “You could just let him be with Harry while you watch,” he ignored Louis’ growl. “Then once he’s done you could fuck Harry while he watches. Show him how it’s really done. Fuck Harry so good he realises he doesn’t want Christian or his inferior cock and shagging abilities. He just wants his ass owned by Louis Tomlinson. It may not be a conventional way to get a happy ending out of a love story, but I think there’s something romantic about it. Besides, it might work.”

“You’re a fucking freak, you know that right,” Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, mate, let’s have another drink yeah,” Zayn got up to grab them some more beer while Louis eyed up Harry and Christian who were respectfully keeping their distance from one another but still obviously enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Will there actually be a three-way? *gasps*
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	51. 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> A new year...
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the holidays whether you celebrate it or not...
> 
> Here we go again...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 51

Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system, or the spliff he’d smoked outside with Zayn a short while ago, but Louis was actually allowing himself to seriously ponder the notion of inviting Christian to join himself and Harry in a three-way. As he listened to Niall and Bebe bicker, Louis kept glancing towards Harry and Christian. While the two younger lads mingled with the others and never seemed to physically touch one another at any point, they always remained close by. It was a little annoying to watch in all honesty. 

Harry’s eyes always seemed a little brighter when he looked at Christian. His smile was wider, dimples popping out. Something the auburn-haired boy said made Harry actually snort with laughter. There was nothing about their behaviour that could really be deemed as ‘inappropriate’ or earn an accusation of ‘cheating’. But at the same time it was obvious that both boys were having to make a conscious effort to keep their friendship platonic. 

As Niall and Bebe continued chatting, Louis occasionally offering an indistinct grunt to make it seem like he was listening, he gulped down another beer. Watching Harry and Christian felt like watching one of those girly movies where you see the main character clearly showing intense chemistry with the character they’re obviously going to end up with. It was starting to make Louis feel like shit. Nodding along to whatever Niall was laughing about, Louis watched Harry and Christian team-up against Cara and Charlie at the Ping-Pong table. The two boys worked well together, clearly enjoying themselves. Louis found himself thinking it was only a matter of time before Harry left him to be with Christian. 

So maybe Zayn was right. Maybe he should suggest a threesome. The worst thing that could happen would be Harry breaking up with him to run off into Christian’s arms, and that already seemed likely to happen anyway. If Harry was going to call time on their relationship, then Louis would rather know sooner so that he could get to work on getting over him – a task that would surely take a lot of time and a lot of meaningless fucks with random guys at bars. 

“What do you reckon, Tommo?” Bebe asked as she and Niall looked to him.

“I really don’t give a fuck,” Louis answered honestly before moving away.

He’d decided he was going to give Zayn’s threesome idea a try. But he couldn’t just go and ask straight away. He needed to build up to it. He should just try and show Harry that he could behave respectfully around his friends, maybe even act like he got along with them. After all, Christian was more likely to agree to a three-way if he felt more comfortable around Louis. So all Louis needed to do was act nice and create a bond of sorts with perfect little Christian. 

Fixing himself a glass of whiskey with a splash of coke, Louis scanned his eyes around the Game Room. Harry and Christian were busy competing in their little Ping-Pong match right now. So Louis decided to let them be and work up to making nice with Christian. He would just start making the effort with some of Harry’s other friends first, like a practice run. Taking a gulp of whiskey, he decided to make a start with Jasmine, striking up a conversation about the goth-punk Tinkerbell tattoo on her shoulder.

He showed off some of his own tattoos, explaining the meanings behind some of them, and outright lying about the meanings of others. 

“That’s really cool,” Jasmine complimented in response to a proper look at Louis’ dagger tattoo. “I think I want something like that down my inner arm. But like half of it be rusted and dripping with blood and the other half kind of shiny and bejewelled. A tattoo like that would just make my mum lose her shit,” she laughed. 

“Well if you want I can set you up with my guy,” Louis offered. “The lad does great work and I could convince him to do it for free.”

“Cool,” Jasmine smiled. “Now don’t think because you’ve been drinking that I won’t hold you to that. First time I met your boyfriend we talked about maybe going together to get new tattoos some time. I definitely want another one and as a poor college student I’d say you definitely owe me the free tattoo you just promised.”

“Not a problem, I’ll make it happen,” Louis assured her wondering what Harry might have in mind for a new tattoo. 

“Great, you should come for a new one too,” Jasmine said. 

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. He had been considering the possibility of getting more matching tattoos with Harry’s. But if his boyfriend was potentially going to become his ex-boyfriend in the near future then perhaps matching tattoos weren’t a great idea. Or maybe it was genius and Christian would always feel a little bit jealous and insecure any time he saw something about Harry and Louis’ relationship permanently marked on Harry’s skin. 

He spoke with her a while longer before grabbing himself a now cold slice of pizza and making the effort to talk to Charlie. Something he immediately regretted. He just found the boy incredibly dull. He didn’t seem to be much of a sociable person either so coaxing him into a conversation was pretty difficult. Louis supposed this was how most people felt when they tried to interact with Zayn only to receive his disinterest. Luckily, Louis was one of the few who could speak to Zayn easily. But he did not have the same success with Charlie. It seemed that Jasmine was the one who could best bring Charlie out of his shell. 

Moving on, Louis fell into a discussion with Levi and Johnny, quickly managing to work out their type of humour and join in the banter. It was quite easy to like Levi. He was kind of a dork but really cool at the same time. Also a massive idiot of course but he managed to be endearing. As for Johnny, Louis hadn’t liked him at all the first time he’d seen the boy hugging Harry when he picked him up from college. But Louis was smart enough to recognise that his jealousy had been unnecessary and misplaced. Sure, Johnny was gay, and he was an attractive kid with his blonde hair and blue eyes. But Johnny truly didn’t seem to have any kind of crush on Harry so he wasn’t a romantic rival as his initial jealousy had indicated. He was a good kid, really funny, Louis liked him a lot and was pleased Harry had a friend like him. 

Finally, Louis plucked up the courage to approach Christian. Of course, Harry was still close to him because apparently they were inseparable. After having finished playing Ping-Pong some time ago, Harry and Christian were seated on either side of the couch, an entire empty seat between them, and happily chatting away as they chewed down cold pizza. 

“Alright, lads,” Louis greeted. He stroked Harry’s hair briefly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips then gesturing for Christian to move to the middle seat so Louis could take his previous spot. Sitting down heavily, he swung his legs up, settling them over Christian’s lap, his feet laying on Harry’s. “This is comfy ain’t it?” he asked rhetorically, Harry and Christian sharing a bemused look. “Starting to get late though,” he pointed out. “We should probably make this party an all-nighter. There should be enough room for everyone to sleep over. You don’t snore do you, Chris?”

“Oh, um, I don’t think so, no,” Christian answered, his body language a little tense, clearly a bit uncomfortable with Louis spreading his legs over him. He seemed to not know what to do with his hands all of a sudden, awkwardly folding his arms over his chest, being sure not to touch Louis’ thighs or knee-caps. 

“Nialler does, you should hear it, it’s bloody awful,” Louis claimed. “But you can share with me and Haz, our bed’s big enough,” he hoped his tone sounded casual. 

“Louis,” Harry hissed looking embarrassed. “What are you doing?” He shot an apologetic look in Christian’s direction.

“What?” Louis responded defensively, slightly annoyed that Harry seemed so mortified about his attempt at friendly behaviour. “It’s late, we’re all too drunk to drive,” he pointed out. “It makes a lot more sense for everyone to sleep over. You can’t argue with that, Princess,” he finished smugly. “Oi, everyone, you’re all sleeping here tonight, yeah,” Louis shouted to them.

“I’ll share with Niall,” Johnny volunteered causing some laughter. “That’s cool, right?” he asked the Irishman. 

“Sure, mate, just don’t hog the covers,” Niall replied.

“Now don’t start a fight ladies,” Levi said. “There’s plenty of Levi to go around. I’m sure we can all snuggle up together.”

“I think I’d rather sleep in the basement,” Jasmine joked.

“Trust me, babe, you wouldn’t,” Perrie responded before falling about laughing, Cara and Bebe joining her.

“What does that mean?” Christian asked craning his neck round to see the girls, the movement causing his fitted jumper to rise up and expose a little skin. Louis definitely caught Harry sneaking a peek. 

“Oh, yeah, a while back Niall got drunk, like really drunk,” Harry improvised. “We found him in the basement in the morning laying in his own, puke, piss and shit. It wasn’t pretty and it’s always smelled bad down there since.”

“Lovely,” Christian remarked dryly and Harry chuckled, leaning towards his friend slightly before clearing his throat and edging away, resting his hands on Louis’ legs, fingers curling around his boyfriend’s ankles. “Anyway, I’m fine sleeping on one of the sofa’s or something if there’s no beds available,” he said seriously. 

“Don’t be an idiot, mate,” Louis told him, nudging his chest lightly with his knee. “I’ve already told ya, you can share with the two of us.”

“Louis,” Harry said in a warning tone.

“Harold,” Louis mocked. “It’s fine, Chris,” he added to Christian. “The beds more than big enough for three. We’re all adults here, right?”

“I… I don’t think sharing a bed with a couple is really… um…” Christian struggled to finish his sentence. 

“Normal,” Harry supplied as he glared at his boyfriend.

“Appropriate,” Christian decided to say. “I don’t think it would be appropriate. Besides, I’m sure you two would much prefer to be alone so you can… um…”

“Fuck,” Louis smirked.

“For example,” Christian inclined his head. He uncrossed his arms, moving to place his hands at his sides, still clearly unsure how to handle the fact Louis was half spread on top of him.

“Don’t worry,” Louis laughed. “We’d just sleep, perfectly innocent and respectful. We’ve shared a bed with Niall before or had him sleep on our floor. This wouldn’t be any different. Of course, if you’re into a bit of voyeurism I’m sure we could put on a good show for you, Chrissy. Right, love?” he asked Harry who was blushing profusely. 

“Louis, I’d like a private word,” Harry huffed pushing his boyfriend’s feet off of his lap and standing up. “Now,” he added. “I’m really sorry,” he told Christian before leaving the Games Room, waiting for Louis to follow. 

“Stay still and look pretty, Christian,” Louis said placing his feet on the floor. “We’ll be back to keep you company soon enough.” Moving round to the back of the couch, he leaned over, winding an arm around Christian’s neck and whispering into his ear. “I bet Harry’s mouth would look so good choking on your dick,” he quickly flicked his tongue out to caress the auburn-haired boy’s ear before heading after Harry. “You’re cute when you look pissed off, Princess,” he smirked joining his boyfriend in the corridor. 

“Don’t play games with me, Lou,” Harry warned him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing in there?”

“Just trying to get along with your new friends,” Louis shrugged. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

“Of course you did,” Harry muttered sarcastically. “What are you playing at?” he asked with a sigh. “And please don’t lie to me. If this is supposed to be some kinky Dom/sub role-play then I’m not ok with it. I can handle a little bit of humiliation stuff, but not in front of my friends for fuck sake. Is this supposed to be a punishment for having a crush on him or something?”

“Don’t be silly, of course not,” Louis dismissed. “I just thought… you like him… he likes you… why not go for it and see what happens.”

“What do you mean ‘go for it’?” Harry cringed. 

“A threesome,” Louis answered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Harry shook his head in disbelief. 

“Is it really such a bad idea?” Louis mumbled defensively. 

“What? My possessive jealous psycho of a boyfriend suggesting a threesome with another guy I can’t help but have a tiny bit of a crush on?” Harry released a small laugh. “Great idea, Louis, not remotely ridiculous at all.”

“Fucking hell forget I said anything then,” Louis groaned. “I just thought you might like it. That way you’d get to see what it was like to fuck around with someone else but it wouldn’t be cheating because I’d be there with ya. Maybe it’d even make you realise that you only want me and you’d choose me over that Christian kid. Or… maybe it’d give you the push you need to finish it with me and try for a proper normal relationship with a proper normal guy who, let’s face it, deserves you a fuck lot more than I do.”

“You fucking idiot,” Harry sighed stepping up to the older man, resting his palms on Louis’ chest. “I’ve already bloody chosen you, haven’t I?”

“You like him though,” Louis said quietly. “And you’re still so young. Maybe it’s best for you to date around a bit more rather than be tied down. Especially to a psycho like me. Don’t get me wrong, I’d totally fuck you better than he ever could… but he’d easily beat me on all the other boyfriend crap. At least if we had a threesome you’d know for sure if you wanted to stick it out with me or if you wanted to…” he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. 

“Louis,” Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, kissing him tenderly. “I love you,” he assured him. “We don’t need to have a threesome ok.”

“It doesn’t have to be a threesome,” Louis bargained as he held Harry close. “If you’d rather it was just the two of you then that’s… that’s fine,” his voice sounded a little higher than normal. “If you want to be with other people that’s ok. You’re young and hot and there’s no reason you shouldn’t go out and get a few more notches on your belt. I’ll still be here waiting for you if you’ll have me. I’ll understand, love. Whatever you want to do is fine by me.”

“Ssh, I love you, ok,” Harry soothed rubbing his boyfriend’s back. While Louis wasn’t actually crying, Harry sensed the man was close to doing so. Seeing Louis vulnerable and insecure was a rare thing. He usually masked such emotions with sarcasm, swearwords and threats (and acts) of violence. But hearing the pained quiver in Louis’ raspy tone as he tried to be brave and nonchalant made Harry’s heart clench. “You’re my psycho, yeah,” he pressed a kiss to the black beaded bracelet on the older man’s wrist. “And I’m your Princess. We’re completely fucked-up but we make it work. Look at me,” he encouraged offering a supportive smile as he met Louis’ blue eyes. “I love you,” he assured kissing him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so fucking much,” Louis replied carding a hand through Harry’s curls. “But I still think you need to… I don’t know… fuck it out with Christian I guess,” he shrugged. “I’m never gonna feel great about your friendship knowing you both fancy each other. It doesn’t matter how many times you say you’re just friends or tell me you love me. I’m always gonna feel insecure about us knowing that you have a thing for him. And I guess that’s shit in my head that I need to deal with but… fucked-up as it sounds, if we had group-sex, or if I just watched you two together… maybe it’d help. At least I won’t be stressing myself out worrying it’s going to happen. I just feel like I’m gonna lose you to him. And you know I like to be in control of things so… why not let me take control of this situation? You get to fuck each other like you both obviously want to do… but at least it’s on my terms. Maybe our relationship will be better after it, maybe it will go to shit, I don’t know. But finding out one way or another has got to be better than feeling like… this.”

“Oh Louis,” Harry sighed. “What idiot even put this idea in your head in the first place? Was it Grimmy? It sounds like a Grimmy thing.”

“Zayn actually,” Louis admitted. 

“Twat,” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“So are we… are we gonna do this then?” Louis asked.

“We’ll talk about it when we’re sober,” Harry compromised. “I think that’s a fair decision. Agree?”

“Alright, bossy,” Louis acquiesced. “I’m not even that drunk though.”

“Don’t care, you’ve already agreed, we’ll discuss this in the morning,” Harry replied. “It’ll give me more time to think about it, maybe weigh up the pros and cons, or just accept the fact my boyfriend is completely insane,” he teased. “I might even ask for advice on my blog if that’s ok with you. Or talk to Niall, Liam and the girls maybe. But not Nick, he’ll just ask us to have a three-way with him instead or request to film it and post it online or whatever. And Christian might not be willing anyway,” he pointed out. “Besides I… wouldn’t really feel comfortable with him seeing my body right now,” he admitted as he considered the five recent cuts on his thigh that Louis had yet to discover. 

“Right, of course,” Louis said. “Don’t worry, if we go through with this I’ll shave your pubes so you’re nice and pretty for your friend.”

“Um, thanks,” Harry answered not wanting to correct his boyfriend on his misinterpretation. Now didn’t feel like the right time to own up about his most recent self-harm session. “Come on, let’s go back in and try to have some fun, yeah? And maybe stop trying to pressure Christian to share a bed with us. It’s weird.”

“Yeah, um, I may have said something dirty to him before I left,” Louis revealed. 

“Of course you did,” Harry sighed rolling his eyes and taking Louis’ hand and giving a squeeze. “What did you say?”

“Something about how good you’d look with his cock in your mouth,” Louis shrugged.

“Could have been worse I suppose,” Harry commented before leading the way back in to find Levi and Liam having some kind of break-dancing contest, the others circled around them and cheering them on.

They didn’t even seem to notice Harry and Louis re-entering. Apart from Christian who was standing between Charlie and Jasmine and immediately looked over to them, mouthing out ‘ok?’ to Harry who gave him a small smile and a nod. Standing beside Perrie in the circle, Harry laughed as Levi somehow got tangled in his own t-shirt. Feeling Louis step up behind him, arms circling his waist, he leaned back into his boyfriend’s warmth, enjoying the little kisses his boyfriend trailed along his neck. Across the circle, he made eye-contact with Christian and swallowed thickly as he pictured himself being naked on his knees for his friend, taking his cock down his throat as Louis had suggested. Familiar feelings of guilt and shame swarmed his belly along with an undeniable arousal. 

“Who you thinking about, baby?” Louis breathed in his ear, hand grazing down to ghost over the bulge in Harry’s trousers. “Me or him?”

He pictured being on his knees at Christian’s feet, his mouth stuffed with the auburn-haired boy’s cock while Louis tangled his fingers into his curls, forcing his head back and forth, controlling his movements on Christian’s dick. 

“Both,” Harry admitted biting his lower lip. 

“Both,” Louis repeated quietly. “I’ll take that.”

“I love you,” Harry turned to kiss him, rubbing their noses together affectionately, hoping to reassure his boyfriend and alleviate his own guilt. Every now and then he looked back towards Christian, his friend always gazing right back at him and looking pensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	52. 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Back for more...
> 
> You know, one day, I might actually write a story that's less than 20 chapters...
> 
> Here we go...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 52

At some point, Harry, Louis and Christian ended up sitting together on the sofa again. Louis had arranged it so Christian was sitting in the middle. He had one arm draped across the back of the couch behind Christian’s shoulders and out towards Harry, his fingers idly fiddling with some of his boyfriend’s curls. With one leg tucked underneath himself, Louis angled his body sideways so he was facing the other two, his other hand resting lightly on Christian’s thigh and giving the occasional gentle squeeze. 

Harry shot his boyfriend a warning look but all Louis did was smirk before leaning in to whisper something undoubtedly filthy into Christian’s ear. Whatever Louis had to say clearly had an effect on Christian as he squirmed in his seat, biting his lower lip as he readjusted himself in his pants. Letting his fingers fall away from Harry’s curls, Louis carded his hand through Christian’s hair instead, the hand on the younger boy’s thigh moving up a little higher.

Leaning across Christian’s lap, Harry balanced himself with a hand on Louis’ shoulder and moved in to hiss into his ear.

“I swear Lou, you’d better not be making him uncomfortable,” Harry tried to give a stern expression but Louis’ blue eyes simply twinkled with amusement. “Are you ok?” he sat back and asked Christian quietly.

“Yeah, fine,” Christian nodded sitting up a little straighter and pushing Louis’ hand away from his leg. “Um, think I’m gonna get another drink,” he said as he stood up, adjusting the bulge between his legs before moving away. 

“Louis,” Harry whined shifting closer to his boyfriend. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Louis replied innocently. “I just want the lad to feel more comfortable around me. Don’t worry, I haven’t mentioned anything about a threesome. I think he’ll be up for it though.”

“We’re not talking about this right now,” Harry dismissed. “Come on, maybe we should just start heading to bed.”

“Twister!” Jasmine shrieked in excitement as she found the game and unfolded the large white sheet with the different coloured spots on it. 

“Looks like we’re playing Twister first, Princess,” Louis said taking his boyfriend’s hand and guiding him over to the others. 

“I’ll do the spinner,” Charlie offered. “Ok, whoever’s going first, right hand blue,” he directed. 

Just a few short minutes later, Harry found himself trapped in an awkward tangle of limbs. It was unclear who had lost their balance first, but the end result had Harry sprawled on top of Christian, chest to chest, with Louis’ cock pressed up against his backside. In a move that was most likely deliberate, Louis rocked his hips downwards, causing Harry to grind down against Christian. A muffled groan escaped Harry’s lips and he blushed hotly, dodging Christian’s gaze. Taking their current positions into consideration, it was impossible not to fantasize about a three-way just a little and Louis clearly wasn’t in a hurry to get up. 

“I know you’re thinking about it, love,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. “I know you want it,” he claimed rolling his hips into his rear again before standing up. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it, lads?” Louis extended a hand to help Harry up, offering his other to Christian to pull him to his feet. “Alright, fuckers, time for bed,” he told everybody, choosing to ignore the groans of protest. “Liam, sort out where everybody’s going to sleep, mate.”

“Yeah, sure, follow me guys,” Liam beckoned. 

Christian made to join the others but Louis wound an arm around his waist so he could step up behind him and speak in his ear.

“If you get lonely tonight you can find us up on the top floor,” Louis informed him. “I’ll leave the door unlocked,” he pressed a barely-there kiss behind the boy’s ear. “Say goodnight, Haz,” he encouraged with a squeeze to his boyfriend’s bum.

“Um, night,” Harry bumped the quickest of kisses to Christian’s cheek before hiding his blushing face in Louis’ neck. 

“Night,” Christian replied, fingers grazing gently down the length of Harry’s arm, eyes on Louis to gauge his reaction before he quietly followed the others behind Liam to be led to a spare room. 

“Can’t believe you did that, Lou,” Harry sighed when they were the last two left in the Game Room. “He’s going to think we’re both really kinky sexual freaks or something.”

“Well he wouldn’t be entirely wrong,” Louis smirked.

“Shut up,” Harry hit him playfully. “I’m really embarrassed. He must feel so awkward right now. He probably won’t even want to be my friend anymore.”

“His loss if he doesn’t,” Louis claimed as he took Harry’s hand and led him up to their bedroom on the top floor. “But he’s definitely turned-on about the thought of getting to be with you. I bet his dick will lead him up to our room in less than an hour.”

“Christian’s not like that,” Harry shook his head. “He doesn’t think with his dick. He’s respectful and nice and… he’s a gentleman, like the kind you get in movies… not a pervert like you.”

“All guys are perverts, sweetheart,” Louis insisted. “Even the gentlemen. Especially ones in movies,” he laughed. “He won’t be able to stay away from you. Trust me, he’ll show up tonight.”

“And what happens if he does?” Harry asked keeping his back to Louis as he changed into pyjamas, not wanting him to see the five little healing cuts. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea to just outright ask him for a threesome. I’m not even sure if I want that myself. We said we were gonna talk about it properly tomorrow.”

“We will,” Louis assured. “Nothing has to happen tonight if we don’t all want it to. But there really is no harm if he shares our bed. Maybe a quick dirty blow-job or hand-job,” he shrugged. “We’ll see what happens. Just go with it, darlin’.”

“Whatever, he won’t show up anyway,” Harry said as he climbed under the covers and cuddled up to Louis. “We don’t even know for sure if he fancies me.”

“Don’t be so coy,” Louis snickered. “He fancies you and you know it. And you fancy him too so… this threesome idea of Zayn’s could be a really good thing. It might even be hot watching you with another guy,” he stated in a casual tone though Harry was sure his boyfriend was trying his best to convince himself. “If he’s willing maybe I’ll even fuck Christian. If that’s alright with you of course?”

“Urgh, just don’t try any of the Dom crap with him,” Harry replied speaking the words into Louis’ bare chest. “And don’t treat me like your sub in front of him please. Just be a normal boyfriend. He’s probably freaked out enough as it is. Don’t wanna scare him away entirely. And you’re just trying to put on a brave face or whatever, you don’t really wanna do this. He won’t even come up here anyway so nothing’s gonna happen. Just be quiet and go to sleep and we’ll talk things through properly with a clear head in the morning when you realise what an idiot you’re being.”

“Alright, night, love,” Louis gave Harry a peck on the lips. 

They didn’t have to wait long before the bedroom door was pushed open and Christian hesitantly stepped inside. He hovered by the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob, seemingly waiting to be welcomed inside or asked to leave. 

“Ah, Christian, you lasted longer than I thought, lad,” Louis clicked the bedside lamp on. “Come on then, shut the door and in ya get,” he gestured to the bed as he kicked the covers down.

Swallowing thickly, Christian shut the bedroom door before making his way to the large bed, eyes flicking between Harry and Louis with uncertainty as he stepped out of his trousers. 

“It’s alright, Chrissy-boy,” Louis reached out for the college students hand and tugged him onto the mattress before stripping his jumper off and tossing it to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. “We don’t bite… not unless you want us too.”

“Is it… is it ok that I’m here?” Christian asked looking specifically towards Harry.

“Y-yeah,” Harry couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. “Of course it is. Um, let me just…” he carefully moved Miss Olivia and Mr. Fluffy Boots to the bottom corner on his side of the bed. “Um, get comfy I guess,” he invited, his heart hammering in his chest, unsure what might happen next.

Christian then looked to Louis with a raised eyebrow, seemingly seeking some kind of permission. Quietly, Louis tugged on Harry’s arm, pulling his boyfriend closer to him, leaving Harry’s usual side of the bed free for Christian. Once Christian settled down onto his back, Louis gently nudged Harry closer to his fellow Photography student. In the middle of the bed, Harry rested on his side, his back to Louis and facing Christian. 

“Relax,” Louis said softly for both boys to hear. “Why don’t you rest your head on his chest,” he advised Harry. “Get comfy, go on… that’s it, love… don’t be scared, Chrissy, you can touch him… there, this isn’t so bad, right?” he asked as he clicked the lamp off and snuggled in to the embrace, dropping a kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades. 

For a while, the room was quiet save for the faint sounds of their breathing. They all maintained their selected positions, almost afraid to move, unsure how things might escalate. Eventually though, Louis decided to push the boundaries a little bit more. He knew Harry wasn’t entirely sure if he was open to a threesome and he respected that. He was prepared to speak about it in more detail later on. While he didn’t know what might be going through Christian’s head, the fact the boy had dared to accept the invitation to their bedroom clearly meant something. But it was obvious that there was too much tension in the air for either of them to be able to get any sleep. They needed to relax a little and the best way to do that was an orgasm, no full-on sex required. 

Splashing kisses down the side of Harry’s neck, Louis reached a hand downwards and slipped his fingers under the material of his boyfriend’s pyjamas. He fondled Harry’s balls gently before giving his cock a few strokes. 

“Does that feel nice, baby?” Louis asked, making it obvious to Christian something was going on in case he hadn’t realised already. 

“Lou,” Harry panted jerking his hips slightly to get more friction, the side of his face still pressed against Christian’s chest, his breath tickling his friend’s nipple.

“You want me to stop?” Louis checked, stilling his movements. 

“No, no, please I’m…” Harry cut himself off before he could say ‘green’, not wanting to potentially present Christian with a multitude of questions. “I’m ok, don’t stop,” Harry clarified. “Wait,” he interjected as Louis resumed stroking. “Is this ok?” Harry posed the question to Christian though he didn’t make eye-contact with his friend, choosing to keep his eyes screwed shut instead in case there was a judgemental gaze staring back at him through the dark. “Do you want us to stop?”

“I’ll stop if you ask me to, mate,” Louis assured. “But let’s be honest, this is the reason you came up here, right,” he winked, not that Christian could see it in the darkness of the room.

“I’m ok,” Christian answered quietly but confidently, one hand moving to Harry’s bicep. “As long as you’re ok. As long as you want me here.”

“’m ok… want you,” came Harry’s muffled response, his face still pressed against Christian’s chest.

“It’s not just us in the bed tonight, love,” Louis reminded. “We don’t want Christian feeling left out, do we? Give him some attention, go on.”

With Louis’ hand working his cock, Harry sucked gently on Christian’s nipple, green eyes shooting up to his friend to check his response. He couldn’t really make out the expression on his face, but the moan Christian made and the way he arched his body against Harry’s suggested his approval. 

“Can I…?” Christian cupped Harry’s face gently, his thumb reaching out for Harry’s plump bottom lip.

“Please,” Harry nodded in agreement bringing their foreheads together, lips centimetres apart.

Before going any further, Christian looked to Louis, making out the shape of the older man’s head nodding in the darkness. Permission granted by both partners, Christian leaned in, slotting his mouth against Harry’s, the curly-haired teen releasing a soft ‘mmm’. 

“Here,” Louis snatched up Christian’s wrist, guiding his hand between Harry’s legs to take over jerking him off. “Does that feel good, Princess? Do you like Christian touching you?”

“Yeah, feels good,” Harry admitted as he clung to Christian’s shoulders, moving in to kiss his friend again before pulling back and twisting his neck so he could clumsily kiss Louis, not wanting his boyfriend to feel left out and get jealous or insecure. At least, not anymore than he already was.

“You wanna touch him too?” Louis asked and Harry nodded eagerly, his hand moving to the top of Christian’s boxers.

“Can I?” Harry asked, Christian readily agreeing. “Fuck,” Harry murmured wrapping his hand around Christian’s cock, eyes closed as he silently compared it to the feeling of holding Louis’. He had to admit, there was something thrilling about getting to kiss and touch somebody new.

Nipping at Harry’s shoulder playfully, Louis brought his hand up to Christian’s face, pushing two fingers into the auburn-haired boy’s lips for him to suck on. Pulling his saliva-coated fingers back, he reached under the back of Harry’s pyjama bottoms and rubbed his moist fingers along Harry’s crack. 

“Oh god,” Harry moaned at the contact. 

Rolling away, Louis reached into the nightstand for the lube. Rolling back, he drizzled a large helping onto his fingers before probing Harry’s entrance, rubbing around his rim and slowly easing a finger in. Little gasps and moans from Harry and Christian filled the room as they jerked one another off and Louis fingered Harry open. 

Once satisfied that Harry was loose enough, Louis pulled away and yanked Harry’s bottoms down to his ankles. He separated the two younger men briefly and took the time to kiss Harry deeply before directing Christian to sit against the headboard with his legs spread. Holding Harry’s hair out of his face, Louis kissed him again before guiding his mouth to Christian’s. He briefly considered flicking the lamp on so they could all see better, but he decided he didn’t need to see his boyfriend kissing another guy quite so clearly. The dark silhouettes and the smacking noises was quite enough. It was painful to hear Harry enjoying himself so thoroughly. He couldn’t not feel envious. But he had coaxed both Harry and Christian into this situation so for now he had to ignore that jealous voice in his head and try and enjoy the experience as best as he could. Listening too closely to the jealous voices would only lead to rage. A rage that would result in Christian’s imaginatively painful death – an act Harry surely wouldn’t forgive. So even as the handsome college boy caressed Harry’s lips with his own as they sucked on one another’s tongues, Louis mercifully let him live. 

Hand still holding Harry’s hair out of the way, Louis pulled him back from Christian’s lips and lowered his boyfriend’s head so his mouth was over Christian’s hard dick. In the darkness, Louis fixed his stare on the dark outline long enough to smugly confirm that his own manhood was bigger. The ego-boost was enough to further calm the jealousy he was ignoring so well. He then guided Harry’s head down further to take Christian’s cock in his mouth.

“That’s my good boy,” Louis praised as he took control of the movement for half a minute before leaving Harry to work Christian’s cock independently. Hopefully, the comment didn’t sound too Dom-like to Christian, though with Harry’s mouth on his dick he probably didn’t comprehend what was being said anyway. Kneeling behind his boyfriend, Louis added some more lube to his fingers before pushing them into Harry’s hole again. “You like having Christian’s dick in your mouth, don’t cha, Princess,” he teased hearing a whine from Harry and a whimper from Christian. Ok, so maybe having his dick sucked didn’t impair his hearing. “Think about how good it could feel pounding your tight little ass,” Louis scissored his fingers as he pumped them in an out of Harry’s beautiful body. 

“Oh fuck,” Christian breathed out, no doubt imagining what it might be like to fuck Harry. 

Shoving a hand down his own pants, Louis jerked himself off as he continued fingering his boyfriend who was sucking off Christian who was currently releasing an impressive collection of pleasured noises. 

“Mar-Marcel, I… I…” Christian warned before reaching his orgasm. 

It sounded odd to Louis to hear Christian gasp out the name ‘Marcel’ rather than ‘Harry’. But he could understand why ‘Marcel’ came more naturally to the guy. He wondered if it made Harry feel weird being called the wrong name. If it did then he hid it remarkably well.

Still pumping his fingers in and out of Harrys’ tight heat, Louis wasn’t sure if Harry spat out Christian’s cum or swallowed it. Part of him hoped he spat it out but he managed to convince himself that it didn’t matter and that he didn’t actually care. He just concentrated on jerking himself off while his fingers struck against Harry’s prostate on every other stroke.

“Mmm, oh, Lou, please,” Harry begged thrusting his hips back against the fingers working inside of him. “Fuck, Christian,” he moaned and Louis could just about make out the dark figure of Christian leaning in to claim Harry’s mouth with his own while jerking him off.

Adding a third finger up Harry’s bum, Louis pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s neck before sinking his teeth in to leave a love-bite, hoping it would be the kind that would stain Harry’s pale skin for at least half a week. He heard the tell-tale mewl sound from Harry, indicating that his orgasm had hit. Letting his fingers fall away, Louis lined his cock up, just nudging the tip up and down his boyfriend’s crack until he found his own release. 

Panting, the three remained motionless in the bed for a few short minutes before Louis clicked on the lamp, Christian turning his face away from the light and Harry hurrying to cover himself as he pulled up his pyjama bottoms. 

“You ok, baby?” Louis rubbed Harry’s shoulders soothingly once he was covered.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Harry answered shyly giving him a sweet kiss.

“Alright there, lad?” Louis checked on Christian, resting a comforting hand on the boy’s lower-leg. He nodded quietly in response before offering Louis a polite ‘thank-you’ because of course he fucking did. Louis barely suppressed an eye-roll “Come on, let’s clean ourselves up a bit and then sleep in a spare room. I can’t be fucked to change the sheets right now.”

They all entered the shower room together and took turns at the toilet and washing cum and lube off of themselves at the sink. Harry made sure to keep the cuts on his leg concealed from both men. Louis pulled on some clean boxers and chucked a pair of clean joggers at Christian for him to wear. They then made their way downstairs in search of a free bedroom, Christian carrying his previously worn clothes with him. Walking by one door, they could hear giggling. Curious, Louis quickly poked his head inside to see Perrie, Bebe, Cara, and Jasmine laughing as they drank beer and wine, possibly involved in a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’ or ‘Truth or Dare’ or simply exchanging funny stories. Moving on to an empty spare room, Louis pulled the covers back and signalled for the other two to climb in first before slotting in alongside them, all cuddling incredibly close due to the smaller bed size, Harry in the middle.

XXX

The morning after, Christian was the first to wake. He blinked his eyes a few times, his mind slowly processing that it really was his friend with his older boyfriend in bed with him, and that they’d all fooled around together the night before. He’d like to blame the situation on the alcohol, but the truth of it was that he hadn’t been all that drunk. Gazing at the sleeping form of the curly-haired boy, he smiled fondly, cherishing the kisses they’d exchanged. The smile faded as he took in the love-bite marking his friend’s neck. A harsh reminder that those kisses couldn’t mean what he so wanted them to.

Holding in a sigh, Christian carefully untangled himself and stepped out of the bed. He was still in the borrowed pair of joggers, his clothes from the day before in a careless heap on the other side of the bed, closest to the door. Quietly, he tip-toed round and bent at the waist to gather his clothes. Standing upright, he glanced back at the couple on the bed, eyes skipping over the older of the pair and focusing on the younger. Tearing his eyes away, he made to leave the room, jumping out of his skin when a set of fingers closed around his wrist.

“Ya goin’ somewhere son?” Louis asked.

Had Christian not been so startled, he may have noted how sexy Louis’ morning raspy tone was.

“Sorry,” Christian kept his voice down so as not to wake the third person in the bedroom. “I just thought… it’s probably best if I just go.”

“Fuck that,” Louis retaliated. “He’ll be devastated if he wakes up and finds you gone. What happened last night was between three consenting adults, yeah? No need to be embarrassed. Just get back in and cuddle him until he wakes up. Then if you wanna leave you can be a man about it and tell him to his face.”

Setting his clothes back on the floor, Christian tip-toed back to the other side of the bed and climbed back in, the warmth of his friend’s body instantly enveloping him. Deciding it would be weird and almost Luisa-like to just stare at the other boy until he woke up, Christian closed his eyes and did his best to relax even though he was nervous about what last night meant for their friendship. 

XXX

Around half an hour later, Harry woke up, stretching out his long limbs and releasing a contented sigh. He faced Louis first, greeting his boyfriend with a quick peck on the lips. He then turned to Christian with a shy smile, pulling the covers up to shield his mouth, self-conscious of his morning breath. 

“Um, hi,” Harry giggled awkwardly, reaching a hand out to rub his friend’s arm. “Are you, um… you know… are you ok?”

“Yeah, of course,” Christian assured pushing a stray curl away from Harry’s face. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered before hiding his head under the quilt. “I just wish you weren’t seeing me first thing in the morning. I know my breath smells and I must look awful.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you look fine,” Christian laughed. “I’m not even sure you’re capable of looking awful.”

It didn’t matter that Harry was hiding under the bed-covers, Louis just knew his boyfriend was blushing like a fool right now. 

“I’ll give you two some time to talk,” Louis stated giving the curve of Harry’s hip a quick squeeze as he got out of the bed. “I’m gonna go shower and change the sheets before heading down to the kitchen. Come along whenever you’re ready, yeah.”

“Ok,” Harry pulled his head out from under the covers, moving onto his knees on the mattress. “Love you,” he told Louis reaching out for another kiss before the older man left. “Um… so,” Harry gazed shyly at Christian once they were left alone.

“So…” Christian replied with a touch of awkwardness. “Is it ok that I’m still here? I understand if it was a one-off drunken thing and you just want me to go.”

“No, mate, don’t go,” Harry pleaded moving onto his stomach, legs up in the air. “I mean… you don’t have to stay, obviously… if you want to leave then you can… I can leave too, nobody’s making me stay here,” he babbled nervously. 

“What?” Christian cocked his head to the side in confusion. “That’s a weird thing to say, Marce. Even for you.”

“Um… sorry,” Harry apologised hurriedly hoping his friend wouldn’t linger on what he’d just said. “I’m just nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before,” he tried to explain. “And it wasn’t a drunken thing. I mean, I know we were all drinking, but I wasn’t really that drunk… shit, were you really drunk?” he gasped, moving to kneel up again, hands covering his mouth and looking horrified. “I’m so fucking sorry… I thought you were ok with it… we didn’t mean to take advantage or anything… shit, Christian, I swear if I realised you were really drunk I never would have…”

“Stop, stop, calm down, nobody took advantage of anybody,” Christian took Harry’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs soothingly across Harry’s skin. “I wasn’t that drunk either. I mean… if I’d been completely sober maybe it wouldn’t have happened because I’d have talked myself out of it… the alcohol definitely lowered my inhibitions a bit and made me not overthink things but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it… I did… I really did… maybe not quite like that,” he admitted. “But I guess I’ll take what I can get,” he gave sad kind of half-smile. 

“You sound sad,” Harry acknowledged glancing down at their entwined hands. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“I’m not sad, mate, not really,” Christian replied pulling a hand away and using it to gently cup Harry’s chin and tilt his face up so they were looking one another in the eye. “I just… I’ve never done anything like this before either. Honestly, this isn’t the kind of guy I thought I was. If somebody asked me yesterday if I’d ever hook up with a guy and his boyfriend I’d be all self-righteous about it insisting that I’d never do such a thing… that I’m too respectful of other people’s relationships, and of myself, to ever even consider getting involved in something like that… Casual hook-ups and multiple partners really isn’t my thing, Marcel. Honestly, it’s just not… but last night… I couldn’t resist you. I’d like to think I’m a better man than that but… obviously not,” he laughed awkwardly as he gave a one-shoulder shrug. “But I don’t regret what we did. Last night was… I mean, fuck, you’re really good at sucking cock,” he praised and Harry felt pride swell in his chest, cheeks turning slightly pink at Christian’s words.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled, dimples and all. 

“So you and Louis, you’ve really never done anything like that before?” Christian asked.

“Never,” Harry answered. “I’ve never even wanted to. And Louis can get a bit insecure sometimes, like, he’ll get a bit jealous and that so I never would have thought he’d be ok with that kind of thing but… well… it was kind of his idea. I mean, he’s not an idiot, he knows that I… you know… that I fancy you… and he’s always suspected that maybe you fancy me too… I always told him he was being silly, that there was no way you’d fancy me.”

“Don’t lie,” Christian accused teasingly. “You know I fancy you. There’s no way you didn’t know.”

“Well I didn’t know for sure,” Harry reasoned giving Christian a playful slap.

“You’re still Louis’ boyfriend though,” Christian stated.

“Um, yeah,” Harry responded, suddenly feeling self-conscious and guilty. He pulled at his lower-lip with his thumb and fore-finger, unsure what else he could say.

“And you and me… we’re just friends?” Christian asked. 

“Um… well… I don’t mean to sound like a guy in a teen drama but… we’ve never really been ‘just friends’,” Harry answered.

“But we’re not boyfriends,” Christian said. “We can’t be because Louis’ your boyfriend. And I’m just… a glorified sex toy I guess,” he tried to joke.

“Fuck, mate, no, don’t say that,” Harry shook his head. 

“What am I then?” Christian asked patiently. “What’s happening here exactly?”

“Um… well, I’m not really sure,” Harry admitted. “But, um, Louis suggested… well, really it was Zayn’s idea… but Louis thought that maybe it would be good for us if we… you know… if we had a threesome… a threesome with you I mean,” he clarified. “Not a threesome with Zayn. He just put the idea in Louis’ head. You know, as friends do,” he laughed trying to make light of the situation.

“Yeah, sure, I recommend threesomes to my friends all the time,” Christian deadpanned and Harry actually honked with laughter. Christian couldn’t help but laugh along at the absurdity of it all too, at least some of the tension melting away. “So, um, is a threesome something you’d want?”

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged. “At first I thought it sounded insane. And I told Louis we could talk about it seriously in the morning. But then, you know, last night we… we kissed… and we touched each other a bit.”

“And you gave me the best blow-job I’ve ever had, let’s not forget that,” Christian added.

“The best, really?” Harry asked feeling quite pleased as Christian nodded. “Wow, cool. But yeah… after last night, I really would like to be able to kiss you again and stuff… but only if you wanted to.”

“I need to think about that, mate,” Christian replied. “And you and your boyfriend should talk about it properly before you decide on anything,” he advised gently. “I mean, I enjoyed last night, I don’t regret it and I’d love more than anything to be able to kiss you again but… you and Louis are in a relationship. I don’t know if it’s sensible to get involved with that. Things could get messy. And if you two agree that you want to take this thing further then I need to know exactly what I’m letting myself in for… like, is it just a one-time thing? Will it just be Louis watching me be with you? Or am I doing stuff with Louis too? Is it ok for me to kiss and touch him or will that hurt you or make him freak out? Is it possibly more than a one-time situation? Do we just have a few drinks and then take our clothes off and get to it? Do we go out to dinner first? I just… we all need to take some time and really think about things before we decide on anything.”

“Ok, that’s probably best,” Harry agreed. He knew Christian was being sensible (certainly more sensible than Louis usually was) but he couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed that Christian didn’t eagerly agree to the proposition right away, even though Harry himself had his reservations. “Come on, I’ll show you where the bathroom is,” he offered. “Then I really need to brush my teeth and get dressed. I guess we should see if the others are awake yet and head down to get some breakfast.”

“Sure,” Christian agreed.

XXX

It turned out that nobody else in the house had woken up yet so Harry and Christian had the task of coaxing everybody out of the bed, the girls distinctly more difficult to rouse than the boys. Down in the kitchen, Louis had already fixed himself a cup of tea and was dressed in one of his smart suits. Harry knew that must mean a business meeting of some kind. He hoped it was a charitable affair rather than the other kind of dealings his boyfriend was involved in.

“Morning, lads,” Louis greeted.

“Morning,” Christian greeted politely, giving the man no indication that Harry had broached the subject of the possibility of having a threesome. 

“A McDonalds breakfast order is on the way,” Louis said. “My treat. I ordered plenty so there should be something that everybody will like.”

“Thank you, that’s very generous,” Christian stated. 

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry kissed him sweetly on the lips. Christian pointedly looked away. “Are we expecting anybody over today?”

“Not until this evening,” Louis replied. “Although Grimmy could show up again, so, you know… feel free to change the locks,” he joked. “Enjoy the rest of your day though, yeah. Maybe you and your friends could go and wander around town or whatever it is the youth of today do.”

“You’re going to work now aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“Something’s come up,” Louis answered apologetically. “You know how it is. I’m sorry, love, I’ve gotta get going yeah.”

“Isn’t Zayn or somebody going with you?” Harry kept the worry out of his voice purely for Christian’s benefit. 

“Ed and James are meeting me there, along with a few other familiar faces,” Louis said. “Just the usual boring meeting stuff. I’ll be back before dinner, I promise.”

“Ok, love you, drive safe,” Harry said.

“Always do, Princess,” Louis kissed him gently. “Hey Chrissy-boy, keep him warm for me, yeah,” he winked before sauntering out. 

“Bye, Louis,” Christian replied politely. “What kind of business is he in exactly?” he asked Harry.

“I don’t really understand it all to be honest,” Harry shrugged. “It’s really complicated and boring. Some people in the job actually bore themselves to death. Lou said the McDonalds breakfast is on its way but did you want a cup of tea or something while we wait?” he asked bustling around the kitchen and successfully distracting his friend to steer him away from the subject of Louis’ profession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Ooh what a tease...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	53. 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Just finished my first work week of the year... back to working from home again... I hate it so much... I understand why we have to obviously... but urgh, I hate it...
> 
> Remember last year, before all this crazy started? *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, let's forget about the real world and delve into a fictional one...
> 
> Enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 53

After munching their way through the breakfast Louis had generously ordered in, Harry and his friends filed in to the back of a van and Niall drove them into town. Dropping them off, he handed Harry some money to cover any lunch or drinks they might need and ensured he had his phone on him so he could call when he needed to be picked up.

“Sure you don’t wanna hang out with us, mate?” Johnny offered. “We don’t mind. We think you’re really cool and you’re not that old.”

“Good to know,” Niall laughed. “But I’ve got stuff to do. Boring grown-up shite. Another time maybe. Have fun guys.”

As Niall drove off, Harry walked along with his friends, enjoying the mild late October wind on his face. It seemed strange to realise that he’d only started college a short time ago in September. He’d met new people and was enjoying new experiences just as a normal college student should. Of course the difference between his college life and his life with Louis was rather striking. In a way, it almost felt like he genuinely was two different people, one being Harry and the other Marcel. 

Being Harry at home worked well enough. He’d adjusted to his situation and fucked-up as it may be, he’d fallen in love with Louis. Even when he’d been offered freedom he had chosen to stay, wanting to be with Louis despite their unconventional beginnings. But at college and around his new friends, it was easier to be Marcel even if they now knew some partial truths about his situation. Johnny would call him ‘Marcy’ in a similar fashion to the way Niall would often call him ‘Haz’. And clearly Christian still thought of him as ‘Marcel’. 

Of course, while his life as Harry with Louis and his life as ‘Marcel’ at college had been kept mostly separate, inviting his friends into his and Louis’ home had caused the madness of the mansion and the safe normality of being a college student to blur. Especially when it came to Christian. A part of him could still scarcely believe what he and Louis had experienced with Christian the night before. He couldn’t exactly consider his friendship with Christian and his relationship with Louis as two different things. They had already begun to tangle together with far more complexity than Harry simply feeling attraction towards his friend while Louis sat enviously on the side-lines. He couldn’t think of any good answer to support or reject the prospect of them having a threesome together. He only knew that he was starting to long for it more and more. He’d had a taste of being intimate with Christian but now he found himself salivating at the thought of another bite. He really hoped Christian and Louis would both be willing to pursue something together. 

As they walked aimlessly around town, talking and laughing together while they did a bit of people-watching, entertaining themselves by making up life-stories for passers-by, Harry fell in to step alongside Christian, deliberately brushing their arms together every once in a while. The pair didn’t talk much, but they shared numerous looks of desire and Harry found himself daydreaming about simply walking down the street with the auburn-haired boy hand-in-hand or their arms around each other. The thought made his chest and belly feel warm. 

Their group eventually made a move to buy bottles of coke, water and sausage rolls and different pasties. After confirming what everybody wanted, Harry headed up the counter, Johnny alongside him to help carry everything once it was bagged up. 

“You and Christian are really getting along,” Johnny noted. 

“Oh, um, well…” Harry babbled as he shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

“Relax, Marcy, I’m not judging,” Johnny said. “And I don’t think the others have noticed. But you two are a bit lovey-dovey considering you have a boyfriend. Is everything ok with you and Louis? Or is it a shitty relationship and you think Chris might be the way out?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Harry’s curls bounced around his face as he shook his forehead.

“So what’s going on?” Johnny asked. “Tell me about it, maybe I can help,” he nudged Harry’s shoulder companionably. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Harry kept his voice down.

“I can,” Johnny confirmed. “But we’re about to be handed all our food and drink in three… two… one… thank you very much,” he smiled widely to the young man in the apron who told them to ‘have a nice day’ in a bored monotone with a blank expression. “And we’ll be re-joining the others in less than twenty steps.”

“I’ll tell you in a bit,” Harry responded before smiling at the others and handing everything out, fingers brushing with Christian’s as he handed him his bottle of water. 

After they’d all eaten their hot snacks, Harry declared his need for the toilet, sending a meaningful look to Johnny who took the hint and invited himself to tag along with Harry. Entering the men’s toilets, they stood at the sink and slowly washed their hands, being sure to keep their backs to the urinal and avoid eye-contact with anyone coming or going. 

“So what’s the big secret?” Johnny asked. 

“Um, well… have you ever had a threesome?” Harry whispered and the blonde’s eyes widened. 

“Only with Ben and Jerry,” he responded. It was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to ask who Ben and Jerry were before it clicked in his mind that Johnny was jokingly referring to the ice-cream.

“You nearly had me then,” Harry said and Johnny sniggered.

“So did you guys have a three-way last night?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” Harry replied. 

“Shit, man, I knew this had to be something juicy,” Johnny claimed taking his hands out from under the tap and shaking water off his fingers. “Come on, tell me what went down?”

“Lou basically invited Christian up to our bedroom,” Harry revealed. “He showed up and got into bed with us and we kissed a bit.”

“He a good kisser?” Johnny wondered aloud.

“Yeah, really good,” Harry nodded, smiling at the memory. 

“Better than Louis?” Johnny pried. 

“Not better or worse… just… different,” Harry said. “I dunno, it felt really exciting just to be kissing somebody new for the first time. Is that really slutty? Fuck, it is really slutty of me isn’t it?” he cringed.

“Don’t be thick, you’re not a slut, mate,” Johnny assured. “If you got on your knees on the dirty toilet floor offering every guy who walked in a blow-job, then you’re be a skanky slut. But kissing another guy with your boyfriend being there to watch, approve and enjoy I think you’re good. I mean, I assume Louis was into it too right?”

“It was his idea,” Harry began shaking his hands dry. “He’s jealous of Christian but he thinks a threesome will be a good thing. I dunno, it’s all weird and complicated right now.”

“But you guys didn’t all fuck last night?” Johnny checked. 

“No, it’s something we all want to think over and talk about seriously before we decide on anything,” Harry said.

“So it was just kissing?” Johnny asked and a smug smile tugged at Harry’s lips as he recalled the nights events. “You dirty sod,” the blonde chuckled. “What else did you horny buggers do?”

“I gave Christian…” Harry mimed giving a blow-job. “The best he ever had apparently,” he shared proudly. 

“Dude,” Johnny grinned. “Did he give you one back?”

“A hand-job,” Harry answered. “While Louis fingered me.”

“Nice,” Johnny said. “Definitely better than my night. Your friend Niall’s really hot and I find the Irish accent really sexy and everything but fuck his snoring is awful. But do you think it’s gonna happen? Having a threesome?”

“I really don’t know,” Harry admitted. “But I hope so. I mean, a large part of me thinks it’s a really bad idea and that it’ll only cause issues with me and Lou and maybe ruin mine and Christian’s friendship but… I love Louis and I really fancy Christian and I’m really starting to like the idea of getting to have them both… is that really selfish?”

“A little, but it’s honest,” Johnny shrugged. “And as long as all three of you are up for it who gives a fuck, right? It’s nobody else’s business. Apart from mine obviously,” he added cheekily. 

“Obviously,” Harry rolled his eyes. “We’d better get back to the others before they think we’re shagging in the toilets. Or worse, that we’re having a shit.”

“What’s wrong with shitting? Everyone does it,” Johnny laughed.

“I don’t want a guy I fancy and may potentially have sex with to think about me shitting,” Harry hissed in reference to Christian. 

“Fair point,” Johnny acknowledged as they left the toilets to find the others. “Oi, guys, Marcel had a massive shit!” he called out to their friends who were leaning against a shop window waiting for them. 

“Did not,” Harry blanched. “Johnny had a wank,” he pointed at the blonde accusingly. Annoyingly, Johnny didn’t look nearly as embarrassed as Harry expected. “I wasn’t shitting, I promise,” he whispered into Christian’s ear, still feeling mortified. 

“It’s ok, I believe you,” Christian took his hand briefly and gave a squeeze. “Did Johnny really have a wank though?” he asked looking uncertain. 

“No,” Harry confirmed.

As they continued to wander around, they ended up outside the tattoo parlour, Jasmine looking deep in thought, clearly contemplating another design. 

“Any chance this is the tattoo guy your boyfriend knows?” Jasmine asked. “Last night he said he could get me a free tattoo. You said something like that the night we met as well.”

“The guy does own this place,” Harry confirmed. “I don’t know if he’d do a free job without Louis here or not. He could just tell us to fuck-off but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?”

“If he agrees you’ll get one too yeah?” the girl with bright pink hair asked.

“Sure,” Harry readily agreed and they all filed inside, Jasmine standing nervously behind Harry as he approached the man who had given him his very first tattoo.

“Alright there, lad, it’s Tommo’s boy isn’t it?” he asked.

“Um, yeah, hi,” Harry tried to appear confident as he offered his hand to the man with the greying beard. “Tony, right?”

“Sure is,” he ignored Harry’s hand, pulling him in for a bear-hug instead. “What can I do for ya, kiddo?”

“Um, this is my friend, Jasmine,” he introduced the girl with the nose piercing who waved awkwardly as she fiddled nervously with a strand of her hair. “Louis told us you might be willing to do a tattoo for free.”

“For both of us,” Jasmine clarified still standing behind Harry, obviously a little intimidated by Tony, as though she expected to be told off and banned from the establishment. 

“Tommo said that did he,” Tony looked amused. “You had any tattoos before, missy?” he asked Jasmine.

“Yes,” she answered, shucking her jacket off and showing the goth/punk Tinkerbell tattoo on her shoulder. 

“Alright then, what are you wanting to get today?” Tony asked. 

“I wanted to get a butterfly,” Jasmine said hopefully. “But a punky kind of design to match the Tinkerbell I already have.”

“Fair enough, where’s it going?” Tony asked as he signalled for an ebony-haired woman with thick orange dyed stripes to come over.

“My lower back,” Jasmine answered.

“This is Nessa,” Tony introduced the woman with black and orange hair that made her look like a tiger. “She’ll take care of you today. This young lady wants a punky butterfly. It’s on the house,” he added.

“Alright, babes, follow me over here and we’ll sketch something up,” Nessa said leading Jasmine away, Charlie following.

“What do you want today, lad?” Tony asked Harry.

“I’ve been thinking about laurel leaves for a while now,” Harry told him. “I’m not sure if I want them on my chest or on my hips. What do you guys think?”

“Chest might look good,” Johnny mused.

“Dude make it a tramp-stamp like Jasmine,” Levi encouraged.

“Hips,” Christian cast his vote, blue eyes sweeping over Harry’s form, no doubt imagining how the ink might look on Harry’s skin. 

“I’ll go with hips,” Harry said, visions of Christian kissing and licking at his new tattoos forming in his mind. He quickly dispelled them before he could swell up in his trousers and followed Tony to a chair to settle on a design.

Soon enough, Harry and Jasmine were both situated in a chair, Jasmine on her front and Harry on his back with his trousers pulled down low so Tony could have full access to his hips.

“Alright there?” Harry called to Jasmine.

“Yeah,” she replied sounding like she was tolerating the pain rather well. “You doing good, mate?” 

“Yeah,” Harry answered relaxing as best as he could.

“Takes it like a champ this one,” Tony stated. “Bit of a pain kink I reckon,” he chuckled. 

“Don’t,” Harry said warningly before either of his friends could tease him.

Given that she had a smaller and simpler tattoo, Jasmine was finished before Harry. She offered to stick around and wait for his design to be finished, but he assured them all he would be fine and they were welcome to make their way home if they wanted to. So Jasmine and Charlie left together as did Johnny and Levi. Christian remained with Harry, standing close to him and holding his hand and lightly petting his hair, mumbling soft praises for how well he was handling his tattoo.

“So good, mate, you’re taking it really well,” Christian encouraged playing with Harry’s curls.

“Mmm,” Harry sighed happily, feeling calm and relaxed with Christian so close by. 

If Tony had any judgements on their behaviour (knowing that Harry was dating Louis) he didn’t vocalise them. 

“Nearly done now, kiddo,” Tony said. True to his word, a few minutes later he was bandaging Harry up. “What do you reckon?” he asked as he and Christian helped Harry to the full length mirror so he could admire the finished piece. 

“Brilliant, I love them,” Harry gushed. “Thanks so much.”

“Any time, lad, you’re always welcome,” Tony replied giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. “Tell Tommo I said hello yeah.”

“Sure, thanks again,” Harry smiled as he carefully pulled his trousers back up. “So, um, maybe we could go and grab a hot drink somewhere?” he suggested to Christian. “My treat this time.”

“Yeah, alright,” Christian agreed.

They walked side-by-side, arms touching for nearly the entire journey from the Tattoo Parlour to the nearest Coffee Place. Ever the gentleman, Christian stepped forward to pull the door and open it for Harry to step through first. They joined the queue, standing in a companionable silence as they scanned the board, looking over the options. As the line grew shorter, their fingers found one another, naturally linking together. Harry smiled looking down at their conjoined hands, Christian’s hands paler than his own, though the tips of his fingers looked a little pinker, and something about it feeling so romantic and just… right.

“Next please,” the barista called. 

Harry and Christian’s hands fell apart as they stepped up to the counter, Harry pointing up at the board as he read out his drink request.

“Good choice,” the lady with the braids approved. “What can I get for you, handsome?” she asked Christian, sending him a look that Harry had received multiple times from Luisa. 

“A latte please,” Christian answered politely. 

“Size?” the lady queried.

“Large,” Christian responded causing her to giggle.

“I bet it is,” she winked and Christian cringed. 

“I found it to be quite the mouthful last night,” Harry stated sliding an arm around Christian’s waist. “If you know what I mean,” he added to the barista with a wink.

“Haha,” she laughed a little uneasily. “You two make a cute couple,” she offered seeming embarrassed, the Luisa-like glint in her eyes thankfully abating. “Your order will be ready shortly… next please, hello there, sorry for the wait, what can I get you today?”

When their drinks were ready, Harry followed Christian to a table. The place was rather crowded so there was a lot of noise all around them, but Harry didn’t care. He still found it enjoyable to be seated opposite the auburn-haired boy with a hot drink. He wasn’t sure if the situation technically counted as a date or not, but it made Harry smile just pretending that it was. Their feet were entwined below the table and they were leaning close together atop the table, their foreheads nearly touching as they smiled at one another, gazing into each other’s eyes between sips of their drink and occasionally laughing for no real reason. 

“So, that lady took a liking to you,” Harry teased.

“Yeah, weird, right,” Christian laughed.

“Why’s it weird?” Harry responded. “She’s not wrong. You are a handsome guy,” he pointed out stroking a finger down the length of his friend’s cheek.

“Thanks,” Christian ducked his gaze looking momentarily flustered. “I just find it crazy that anybody would even take a second look at me when I’m stood next to somebody as beautiful as you,” he flicked his eyes back up, gazing at Harry with affection and admiration. 

“You really don’t realise how good-looking you are, do you,” Harry said softly. “Trust me, babe, you’re really fucking hot.”

“I’m ‘babe’ now am I?” Christian asked playfully.

“Yeah,” Harry replied slowly as he thought it over. “Babe,” he said again. “You’re really gorgeous, babe. Yeah, I like it. I’ll definitely have to call you ‘babe’ more often. That’s ok with you, right babe?”

“I could get used to it,” Christian mused lifting his mug for another mouthful, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he set the mug back down. “But I feel like I should have a cute little name for you. How do you feel about being called ‘kitten’?”

“Meow,” Harry purred making his companion laugh. “We should do this more often,” he suggested. “It could be like our own little thing. Coming into town and having a hot drink together. Just the two of us. We’ve avoided hanging out alone together for too long.”

“Yeah, I’d like that, kitten,” Christian replied.

“Me too, babe,” Harry responded, unable to refrain from laughing at their use of pet-names.

“I’m glad you decided to get your new tattoos on your hips by the way,” Christian said. “They look really sexy… kitten,” he added the last word with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

“Well I think you’re really sexy… babe,” Harry said back huskily, leaning just a little closer so that their foreheads actually connected. “I really wanna kiss you again,” he admitted before trapping his lower lip with his teeth, hoping the action looked enticing. 

“Me too, kitten,” Christian replied and Harry actually whimpered, finding himself really enjoying the new pet-name. It made him feel just as warm, tingly and cared for as when Louis called him ‘Princess’.

“Can I?” Harry asked, lips lingering close to his Photography classmate as he awaited his permission. 

“Would Louis mind?” Christian whispered back after forcing himself to swallow and reminding himself to breathe. 

“Um, maybe, I’m not sure,” Harry answered honestly.

“Right, well, until we’re sure… we shouldn’t,” Christian said respectfully as he pulled away, staring down into his coffee cup. “Um, how are your hips? Does it feel sore at all?”

“A little, but it’s tolerable,” Harry replied having some more of his drink. “I guess we should think about heading home soon. Um, I can get Niall to drop you off when he picks me up if you like.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine,” Christian said.

“Don’t be silly,” Harry argued. “It’ll be getting dark soon. You shouldn’t be out by yourself. It could be dangerous. One of the guys in mine and Johnny’s I.T class takes Sociology, and he was telling us that statistically speaking a young white male walking alone at night is more likely to be attacked than anybody else. He also told us that women are most likely to be attacked in their own homes by somebody they know. Disturbing to think about really. But seriously, Niall won’t mind driving you home. It’s no trouble. Please,” he added cupping the back of Christian’s hand and giving a squeeze. 

“Ok, as long as Niall doesn’t mind,” Christian agreed.

XXX

Just as Louis had promised earlier that morning, he was home in time for dinner. The knuckles on his right hand were busted up and his suit was a little crumpled, flecks of dirt over his smart shoes and up to the knees on his trousers. Aside from that, he looked fine and seemed to be in a good mood as he greeted Harry with a kiss. 

“You’ve been fighting,” Harry sighed looking at his boyfriend’s bloodied knuckles sadly.

“Yeah, some guy ducked and I accidentally punched a wall,” Louis laughed the situation off. “Stupid fucker. Ah well, he ain’t anybody’s problem anymore,” he shrugged as Liam entered to tend to the Boss’ hand. “How was your day, Princess?” Louis asked. “Have fun with your little mates?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I got a new tattoo,” he informed him. “Tony says ‘hi’ by the way.”

“C’mon, love, let’s see it then,” Louis encouraged.

“Later,” Harry told him. “When we’re alone.”

“I like the sound of that,” Louis leered. 

“Don’t get too excited, it isn’t anywhere rude,” Harry laughed. “They’re on my hips and I think it looks quite sexy so you’ll probably wanna throw me straight to the bed and make-out with me.”

“You don’t need a new tattoo for me to want to do that,” Louis smiled. “What’s for dinner then? It’s Zayn cooking tonight isn’t it?”

XXX

That night, it was just the five of them at the dinner table. Just Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall. They talked business for a while, Harry ignoring the conversation and focusing his mind on other things. Feeling Louis’ hand rest on his thigh, Harry glanced down and placed his hand atop his boyfriend’s, threading their fingers together. He noticed that Louis had a tighter grip on his hand than Christian did. There was also more of a contrast between their skin tones, Louis’ skin far more golden than his own or Christian’s. It was just as pretty to look at his and Louis’ entwined fingers as it had been admiring his and Christian’s earlier that day.

Harry wondered how it might look if Christian’s hand was in the mix as well. Although they’d shared a little intimacy the night before and slept in the same bed, Harry hadn’t taken the time to observe and appreciate how it all looked. It might be nice to glance down at the end of the bed and see two sets of legs tangled with his own. Or to see Louis’ sleeping form on one side, then roll over and be able to gaze over Christian’s resting face and frame.

Despite having initially thought the suggestion was ludicrous, Harry now felt confident enough to admit that he really wanted to explore his relationship with Christian further. But of course he didn’t want to cheat on his boyfriend. So having a threesome did seem a good solution. But Christian had been right with what he’s said to Harry earlier. They all needed to seriously think about the situation and be clear with one another exactly what would happen before going any further. 

So Harry needed to discuss the situation fully with Louis and make sure they were on the same page so that he could then talk to Christian and see how he felt about the matter. Of course, Harry was aware that communication wasn’t always his and Louis’ main strength. Plus it would be good to hear some other people’s opinions. It had been Zayn’s suggestion in the first place so he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry brought it up. Realistically, Zayn had probably told Liam anyway and Niall would be the person Harry would choose to talk to. Given that they were all seated together, Harry decided to simply go for it and gain some advice and feedback. 

“So, um, Louis and I might have a threesome with my friend Christian,” Harry blurted out. 

“Can you repeat that, Haz?” Niall asked.

“Louis and I might have a threesome with my friend Christian,” Harry said.

“Yeah, thought that’s what you said,” Niall blew out a breath, looking towards Zayn and Liam. “You two don’t look surprised.”

“It was my idea,” Zayn shrugged. “And I told Liam, obviously.”

“Right,” Niall replied slowly. “Ok, give me a minute to think about this. You’ve all obviously had time to think already but I’ve gotta wrap my head around it a little.”

“Sure, but what’s your initial reaction?” Harry asked.

“Honestly, I think it’s a shite idea,” Niall said. “At least one person is gonna end up hurt. But this isn’t my decision of course,” he held his hands up. “Is this really something the two of you want to do?”

“I thought it sounded crazy at first,” Harry admitted. “But I guess I was just in shock,” he shrugged giving Louis’ hand a squeeze. “Now I’m really starting to like the idea. Are you still interested?” he asked his boyfriend hopefully, knowing the reasoning Louis had offered the night before weren’t the healthiest. 

“If it’s really something you want then I’m willing to give it a go, baby,” Louis answered. 

Smiling widely, Harry surged forwards to smack his lips firmly against Louis’ to express his gratitude. Pulling back from the kiss, he pondered over Louis’ words a little longer, feeling a little sad that Louis’ motives were probably coming from a place of insecurity.

“And what do you guys think?” Harry asked looking to the other couple at the table, hoping for some positive encouragement and validation that a threesome would be a good thing for everybody involved. 

“It might end badly but I think it’s worth doing,” Zayn answered.

“Well as long as all three of you are consenting to it then that’s all that really matters,” Liam stated. “And if you all really want to do it then by all means go for it. I can’t say it’s something I would want to do though. Maybe if I was single and hooking up with two other single-people. But I wouldn’t want to bring a third person into mine and Zayn’s bed and I wouldn’t feel comfortable being an extra in another couple’s bed. It might be a great experience for you. But it might ruin your friendship with that nice Christian lad. And it might cause serious issues between the two of you,” he looked between Harry and Louis seriously. 

“Lou and I love each other, we’ll be fine,” Harry said confidently. “Right?” he looked to his boyfriend.

“Sure,” Louis gave him a smile and Harry genuinely couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was genuinely confident or pretending to be.

“Ok, I’ve had a little bit of time to think about it,” Niall spoke up and Harry turned to him, still hoping to hear something encouraging. “And I still think it’s a shite idea, lads. At least one person is gonna end up hurt. My advice would be for you to not do this. Seriously, if you need to spice up your sex life a little can’t you buy a new vibrator or something?”

“It’s not about spicing up our sex life,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Our sex life is more than satisfactory thank you very much. Definitely kinkier than yours. Do you even remember what to do with that thing between your legs?” he teased.

“It hasn’t been that long since I’ve had a shag, mate,” Niall retaliated. “But seriously, if you aren’t considering this threesome to spice things up then what are you doing it for? That’s something the two of you should talk about. Why do you want to have this threesome, Harry? Be honest.”

“Well, um, lots of people have a threesome fantasy, right?” Harry responded.

“That’s not an honest answer, mate. That’s just a vague response in an attempt to get out of giving an answer. Try again,” Niall coaxed gently.

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged squirming in his chair slightly and feeling self-conscious. Holding Louis’ hand, he danced his fingers up and down the man’s forearm. “I just… I’ve never really been with anyone other than Louis… and Christian’s really nice and normal… we have a lot in common… I enjoy being around him… he makes me feel good about myself… I like him… I like him a lot. I can’t help but fantasize about being with him sometimes. But I love Louis and I’d never cheat on him. But if Louis’ a part of it too, if all three of us do it together then it doesn’t count as cheating.”

“Ok, and why do you want to have this threesome?” Liam asked Louis. 

“I just wanna give my boy what he wants,” Louis answered and Harry smiled at him softly, knowing that wasn’t entirely true but not calling him out on it in front of his friends.

“I say go for it,” Zayn encouraged. “If nothing else, hopefully this Christian kid turns out to be a decent shag and you all get your rocks off.”

“Urgh, do you have to make it sound so vulgar,” Harry groaned. 

“I guess if it’s only a one-time thing it might not be so bad,” Liam mused. “It might be a good idea to have an agreement not to kiss Christian though. Kissing can suggest a greater level of intimacy. A no kissing rule might help make it seem more casual.”

“But I want to kiss him,” Harry said immediately. He felt a little guilty for sounding so eager. Especially when Louis pulled his hand away and took a slow sip of his drink, doing his best to look unaffected in front of the others. “I don’t want it to be a meaningless fuck,” Harry continued, wanting to be honest. “I want it to be… you know… nice.”

“So you want to have sex with your friend and you want it to mean something?” Liam asked and Harry nodded. “Fuck, that sounds like a bad idea, mate. If you’ve got proper feelings for this guy rather than just a sexual attraction then I think Ni’s right. This is gonna end badly and somebody’s going to get hurt. Most probably one of you two, if not both.”

“It’s a bad idea, guys,” Niall said. “Haz, mate, it sounds like you want more than just a threesome with Christian. It kinds sounds like you want a relationship with him too.”

“Might not be the worst idea,” Zayn commented. 

“What the fuck, Z?” Louis spluttered shooting him a glare. 

“Chill,” Zayn replied. “I’m not suggesting a polyamorous relationship. Fuck, Tommo, you couldn’t handle having two boyfriends,” he laughed. “I’m still shocked you’re able to love one person, never mind care about somebody else in that kind of way. But Harry’s basically two people now, right? When he’s here, he’s Harry. At college, he’s Marcel. Maybe Marcel could have a separate boyfriend.”

“That idea’s just as stupid as having a threesome,” Niall claimed. “No, wait, it isn’t, it’s actually fucking worse. Payno, control your man, maybe get him to do what he’s best at and be fucking quiet.”

“Well, actually, Harry has had a bit of trouble at college,” Liam pointed out. “Maybe if that Luisa girl saw that ‘Marcel’ was in a happy relationship she’d back off and find a boyfriend of her own. And Christian seemed like a nice and respectful lad. It wouldn’t hurt to have him looking after Harry while he’s at college.”

“I don’t need looking after, I can take care of myself,” Harry replied. 

“This is beyond fucked-up now, guys,” Niall stared between them all. “Louis, come on, you can’t agree to this shite. You couldn’t handle Harry having another boyfriend. You’re way too jealous and possessive for something like that.”

“Maybe Louis could see other people too,” Zayn said. “Casual hook-ups,” he shrugged. “Aaron’s always up for it,” he sniggered knowing the name would get a reaction from Harry.

“Fuck you, Malik,” Harry glared daggers at him, seriously considering throwing his knife at him (not with the intention of trying to aim and actually hit him, just throwing it over his head to demonstrate his annoyance perhaps). “You’re not fucking around with Aaron,” he told Louis firmly. “Or anybody else,” he added. “You’re my boyfriend,” he pouted. “If we’re going to do this then we’re doing it together. I don’t want us running around being with other people. That’s really messed-up, even for us.”

“Alright, boys, I think maybe Harry and I should talk about this privately,” Louis said as he stood up. “C’mon, love,” he guided Harry upstairs to their bedroom. “You really wanna go through with this threesome, yeah?”

“I do,” Harry answered as they cuddled on the bed together, clothes still on and atop the covers. “Assuming Christian agrees to it. And that you’re comfortable with it all too and not just doing it because you want to please me or because you’re worried I’ll end up fucking him anyway. I want this to be something all three of us will enjoy, not something one of us is just… tolerating or suffering through for the sake of the other.””

“Would you want a threesome with anybody else or is it only him?” Louis asked.

“Just Christian,” Harry confirmed instantly. “And I’d want to be able to kiss him. I’ve thought about it a lot today and I’d like to see you two kiss each other as well. I really want it to be something the three of us experience together. I don’t want it to be just you having sex with me and then Christian having sex with me and the two of you ignoring each other. I want it to be between all of us.”

“Ok, he’s an attractive guy, I can get on board with kissing him if he’s up for it,” Louis said. “Do you wanna let him fuck you? Or do you wanna try topping?”

“I’d want him to fuck me,” Harry answered. “Both of you. Maybe even at the same time.”

“Yeah, one of us in your ass and one in your mouth?” Louis asked.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Harry giggled a little. “But I was actually thinking of you both being in my bum, double-penetration,” he stated. “I can take it, I know I can. I’ve taken some pretty big dildos and butt-plugs, not to mention the pool cue and your fist so I’m sure I can take two cocks. And I want to suck his cock again and eat your ass and have you both suck and eat me. Then you two can suck each other or jerk each other off and both cum all over me… fuck,” he whined covering his face with his hands, feeling a little embarrassed for wanting it so desperately and for finding it so crazily arousing. 

“We’ll all have to get tested first,” Louis said sensibly. “So all three of us know that none of us has any sexually transmitted infections or anything. We probably should have taken that step before shit happened last night but… I just wanted us all to get off so we could relax enough to sleep so… too late now. And if he won’t agree to getting tested and showing us his results then a threesome isn’t fucking happening at all.”

“That’s fair,” Harry agreed. “I’m sure he’s clean though.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem the reckless type and I don’t get the impression he’s the kind of guy who sleeps around too much,” Louis nodded. “But I’d rather know for sure and he deserves to have confirmation that we’re clean too. So, if this three-way does happen, are we gonna do it here or should I book a suite at a hotel?”

“Um… maybe a hotel,” Harry said. “I’ll ask Christian first. See how he feels about it. He’s going to be a part of this too so he should get to have his say. If he agrees that is.”

“Alright, so, assuming the lad agrees,” Louis continued. “What are we gonna do? Just come up here, or go to the hotel room or wherever and just have a drink or two and do it?”

“I guess that’s another decision Christian should be included on,” Harry answered. “But if it’s ok with the two of you I think I’d like to make it like… well, kind of like a date.”

“A date, between the three of us?” Louis asked and Harry nodded shyly.

“Like, we could see a movie maybe, or a theatre show,” Harry shrugged. “Then have dinner at a nice restaurant and have a little romantic walk. If we go back to a hotel room we could have strawberries and champagne. If it’s one with a big enough bath or hot-tub we could all get in together to help our minds and bodies relax. Then we could all take turns kissing each other and touching each other, then dry each other off and move to the bed and… fuck, Lou, I really hope Christian wants it as much as we do,” he rolled towards his boyfriend, practically attacking him in a kiss.

“Yeah, me too, baby,” Louis replied, eager to make the younger man happy. “Talk it through with Chrissy-boy when you see him next and let me know ok.”

“You do want this too though don’t you?” Harry checked. “Tell me you’re not just doing this because you think I’m going to cheat and this way it’s on your terms? Or because you think I’m going to end up leaving you and this is Zayn’s crazy way of speeding up that process? Because I’m not going anywhere, Lou. I just want… I want both of you, I do. I know it’s selfish and I’ve been trying to deny it for ages and feeling really shitty about it but I honestly think having sex will be good for us.”

“I think having a threesome is a risk,” Louis said. “Liam’s probably right with what he said earlier. It’s probably the kind of experience you should have if you’re single rather than in a relationship. And the guys are right, it could fuck things up. It might ruin your friendship with Christian. It might make things weird between us. Maybe you will end up leaving me, I don’t fucking know. But this is an experience I wanna share you with, baby. If Christian’s up for it all then we’re pretty much good to go. Now… are you gonna show me this new tattoo you got?”

“Oh yeah,” Harry smiled excitedly as he climbed off the bed and pushed his trousers and underwear down, lifting off his t-shirt to fully show the laurels on his hips. 

“Looks really sexy, love, I…” Louis stopped mid-sentence, his expression changing. “The fuck is that?” he asked.

“Oh, shit,” Harry swore, the five little cuts on his thigh that he’d managed to hide from Louis now fully on show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Seriously... you shouldn't even be surprised at my cliff-hangers anymore...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	54. 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Back so soon...
> 
> Just a couple things I wanna say...
> 
> First... you are under no obligation whatsoever to continue reading the story if you don't want to, feel free to discontinue at any time, it is not a problem...
> 
> Second... I will just be deleting the threads of negative comments...
> 
> For clarification... by 'negative comments' I mean one person saying something and another person then attacking...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 54

Although his instinct was to shield the cuts from his boyfriend’s view, Harry resisted. The damage was done and Louis had seen them. Hiding them now wouldn’t change that fact.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry dropped his gaze to the carpet, his words very quiet. “I was going to tell you,” he offered feebly. 

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis breathed out. “I thought you were over this shit.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled. “Doesn’t work like that. Sometimes I’m ok for a while but then sometimes I need to do it again. It isn’t something I’m just gonna magically get over. I wish I could but…” he shrugged miserably. “I’m always gonna be a recovering self-harmer. Even if I never make another cut again.”

“C’mere,” Louis beckoned as he swung his feet off the bed and settled them on the floor.

Harry stepped in between Louis’ legs, expecting his boyfriend to throw him across his lap and deliver a hard and painful spanking. He gasped in surprise when Louis lightly traced the pad of his thumb over the top cut.

“Sorry,” Louis whispered pulling his hand back. “Didn’t mean to hurt ya.”

“Didn’t hurt… just surprised,” Harry told him.

“How recent,” Louis asked gently running his thumb over the other four cuts.

“When we had that little fight the other day,” Harry said. “Before you came up and fucked me in our sex room.”

“Fuck sake,” Louis swore leaning in and pressing gentle kisses to each healing mark. “I’m so sorry, baby. I never wanna be the one who makes you hurt yourself like that.”

“Don’t, Lou,” Harry told him. “This isn’t your fault. I was fucked-up this way long before I met you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you at the time. And I’m sorry for doing it in the first place. I know I should have come and talked to you or somebody else about how I was feeling so we could work through it and find a healthier way for me to cope with it all. I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I’ll accept whatever punishment you want to give me, Sir. I’ll be your good boy again, I promise.”

“You’re always my good boy, Hazza, you just do dumb shit sometimes,” Louis replied sitting Harry in his lap, stroking over the cuts sadly. “Sorry to bring it up but… if we have a threesome Christian will see these,” he pointed out. “And if he’s the decent lad I think he is he’ll be concerned about them. And I don’t think he’s gonna fall for a ‘got scratched by a cat’ story.”

“Um, yeah,” Harry looked down at the cuts shamefully, not sure how Christian might react to such a thing. “We could wait until they heal up a bit more but… he’ll notice the other scars won’t he? I mean, I don’t think they look that bad but… if someone was looking properly they’d see them and it’s pretty obvious it’s from self-harm, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis answered honestly. “Either that or he’ll think I did it to ya.”

“Don’t want him to think that, that’s even worse,” Harry sighed. “Unless we do it with the lights off so he doesn’t see my body properly.”

“If that’s what you want,” Louis agreed. “Or you could tell him,” he suggested gently. “I know the kid cares about you. I don’t think he’ll judge you for it. He’ll wanna help you if he can and… well, the more help the better really. I’m clearly not much help when it comes to this. Maybe he could be.”

“You do help me,” Harry told him softly. “More than you realise,” he said sincerely. “I guess if I’m wanting to share my body with Christian I should share this first,” Harry replied. “I need to think about it a bit more.”

“Take all the time you need, love,” Louis kissed his temple, still running his fingers delicately over the newest collection of cuts on Harry’s skin. 

“Are you going to punish me for it, Sir?” Harry asked.

“I am,” Louis confirmed. “Where do you want your punishment to take place?”

Harry thought it over for a little while. “Can we go to your Office?” he asked. “But I’d like the aftercare back up here.”

“Ok,” Louis nodded in agreement. “Go down to my Office and wait for me. On your knees by my desk chair, hands on your head… no, no,” he objected when Harry made to pull his clothes back on. “You will walk down naked,” he informed him. “You probably won’t see anybody on your way but it’s tough if you do. If you don’t want to be judged for these cuts on your skin then you shouldn’t put them there in the first place, Princess.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry felt a weird sensation in his belly as a result of his shame. He was sure he was blushing too as he let his trousers drop from his fingers.

“Colour?” Louis asked before Harry left the bedroom.

“I’m green, Sir,” Harry replied before heading down to the Office entirely naked, thankfully not running into Niall, Liam or Zayn along the way. 

Slumping down on the bed, Louis decided to leave Harry to wait a while so he could think about what he’d done. It also gave him more time to select a punishment method and ignore and deny all thoughts of being a bad boyfriend and taking so long to realise Harry had cut again. It also gave him ample time to lie to himself that he really wanted to go through with a threesome as much as Harry did. 

XXX

Kneeling on the floor of Louis’ Office, Harry waited patiently with his hands on his head as he had been instructed. His arms were beginning to ache from the position but he held firm, determined to show his Dom that he could behave and avoid any further punishment. Hearing a floorboard squeak outside in the hall, he tensed up a little, holding his breath as the door was pushed open. He relaxed his body and breathed out again when he had confirmation that it was Louis entering. 

“You may stand, submissive,” Louis told him and Harry carefully stood, keeping his hands on his head as Louis hadn’t specifically permitted him to drop them yet, the ‘submissive’ title making him desperate to obey. “Very good,” Louis acknowledged as he closed the gap between them. As always, the fact that Louis was shorter didn’t matter at all. The man still looked dominant and imposing and Harry still felt incredibly small and submissive. “Hands behind your back,” he directed. “We’ll have to be mindful of your hips,” he stated as he got a better look at the curly-haired teens new tattoos. “How are they feeling?”

“Ok,” Harry answered. “I wouldn’t be able to take them being knocked into the desk or anything and they do ache a little bit but I’m ok, Sir.”

“If anything we do causes greater discomfort, even just a little bit, you must let me know immediately. You get me?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Sir, I’ll let you know,” Harry nodded obediently, stomach beginning to feel jittery with the anticipation of a punishment. 

“Now, you made five cuts,” Louis narrated. “So you will receive five punishments as a consequence. Does that sound fair to you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry mumbled with a pout. Five punishments sounded intense. He hoped he could handle it.

“Speak up, love,” Louis advised with a warning edge to his tone.

“Yes, Sir, five punishments for five cuts is fair,” Harry made sure to speak clearly.

“Good,” Louis nodded approvingly circling around Harry and rummaging through the desk drawer for a pen. “You will write on your leg… ‘I must respect my body’. I’m sure you can work out how many times I expect you to write it.”

“Five times, Sir,” Harry guessed.

“Correct,” Louis confirmed twirling the pen between his fingers. “You will not make any effort to wash the ink off afterwards. It will either fade away naturally during the night or during your next shower. But you won’t be permitted to deliberately wash it away, is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded his understanding as Louis handed him the pen.

“Begin,” Louis encouraged.

“May I sit?” Harry asked tentatively reasoning it would be easier to write on his leg if he was seated.

“You may,” Louis responded folding his arms behind his back and slowly circling the desk, eyes consistently trained on Harry as he sat down, carefully writing ‘I must respect my body’ on his leg five times. “Very good,” Louis praised, offering the pen to Harry’s lips to kiss before it was placed back in the drawer. The sub squirmed with embarrassment but admittedly felt a little bit better having his first punishment complete. “For your second punishment, you will need to remove my belt,” the Dom informed his sub, coming to a standstill in front of him, his hands still behind his back as he stared down at Harry on the chair.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry obediently reached his fingers out to unfasten his Dom’s belt, pulling the accessory out from the belt loops, awkwardly holding the black leather in his hands as he awaited further instruction.

“You’re going to take five strokes to your bare bum,” Louis informed him. “I won’t be going easy on you. They will sting like a bitch,” he warned bluntly. “Can you handle that, Princess?”

“I’ll take it, Sir,” Harry replied, nervous but determined. 

“I’m not sure why you look so worried about receiving a little pain?” Louis asked a touch condescendingly. “If you’re happy to inflict pain on yourself you shouldn’t be nervous taking a little lashing from me,” he pointed out. 

“If you’re happy to administer a painful punishment to me it shouldn’t bother you if I cause harm to myself,” Harry countered sassily. 

“Do not get bratty with me, love,” Louis warned leaning in close, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth as he took the belt from him. “I’ll ask you one more time. Do you think you can handle five strokes with the belt, or do you wish to consider an alternative?”

“I can take it, Sir, I’m green,” Harry replied. He knew he would be retelling this punishment on his blog later and he didn’t want the other subs or Doms thinking he was a weak sub for needing a lighter punishment. Especially when it was only five hits.

“Brace your hands against the wall,” Louis commanded and Harry moved into position, sticking his ass out for his Dom. “You may colour out any time,” Louis reminded him. “And there’s no shame in needing to pause for a break or to stop entirely if you can’t take all five hits.”

“I can take it, Sir,” Harry insisted. 

“I know you can, baby,” Louis said supportively, squeezing his displayed rear gently before landing a few warm-up swats to each cheek with his hand. “We begin,” he warned before swinging the belt down onto Harry’s bare bottom, a crack sounding throughout the Office as Harry’s white skin bloomed with a belt-shaped strip of pink. 

“One, Sir,” Harry grit out, shocked by the slap of the belt biting into his skin.

“Good boy,” Louis encouraged striking his sub’s ass with the belt again.

“Two, Sir,” Harry grunted. “Three,” he yelped, the next hit coming sooner than he expected. “Four, Sir,” he banged his fist against the wall as he took the penultimate strike. “Five, Sir,” he breathed out in relief. One of the submissive girls on his blog had shared an experience of receiving twenty strikes with a belt as punishment. They hadn’t all been to her bum. If Harry remembered correctly, some hits were delivered to her thighs, breasts, tummy and even her vagina. Harry felt a rush of respect for ‘Humilation_Wh0re_69’, impressed that she had endured twenty when the small number of five had been more than enough for him, even though he was sure Louis wasn’t using anywhere near his full strength.

“Good boy, you took that really well,” Louis sounded genuinely proud and it caused a pleasant tingle to travel up Harry’s spine even as his butt-cheeks stung. “Tell me how you’re feeling, Haz,” he placed a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around so they could face each other, gripping his chin firmly with his thumb and forefinger. 

“That’s just sweat,” Harry claimed as Louis wiped away the single stray tear by his eye.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Louis humoured him. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Harry replied resting his head on the Dom’s shoulder, Louis wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back, being mindful not to rub down low enough to his sore bottom. “Feel quite proud of myself for taking it to be honest.”

“You should be, I’m proud of you too, babe,” Louis told him. “I’ve never had anyone cope with a belting so well.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked. “Not even Aaron?”

“To be honest, Aaron was a bit of a wuss,” Louis said and Harry snorted. He didn’t know if his boyfriend was being truthful or just telling him what he wanted to hear, but he appreciated it all the same. “Do you need to have a little break or are you ok to proceed to punishment number three?”

“Um…” Harry hesitated a little as he mulled it over. “Actually, I’d really like some cream on my bum please, Sir. Could we go back to our room for that? Then maybe carry out the remaining punishments there depending on what they are?”

“Of course,” Louis nodded giving Harry a gentle kiss before they walked hand-in-hand upstairs, Harry still naked, his face as red as his punished bottom as he carried the belt he had been disciplined with.

Moving to the bed, Louis sat down and placed a pillow on his lap for Harry to lay across. He petted his hair fondly for a few seconds before taking out a pot of cream from the bedside table and smearing a generous helping over Harry’s belted bottom. 

“Does that feel better, baby?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir, feels nice, thank you,” Harry replied politely, grateful for the soothing agent on his bum.

“You’re welcome, Princess,” Louis told him fondly as he carefully rubbed the cream over Harry’s pretty punished arse.

The Dom took his time, genuinely enjoying himself as he treated Harry’s sore bum, pleased to see the submissives body becoming more and more relaxed. 

“Ready for punishment number three, love?” Louis asked.

“I think so,” Harry said allowing Louis to help him up off of his lap. “Can we discuss it first so I know if I want to continue in here or use another room? Please, Sir,” he added politely. 

“Sure,” Louis carded his fingers through the subs curls. “Punishment number three and four sort of go together,” he explained. “You’ll be fucking yourself with a vibrator for five minutes… I’ll be recording it, a nice close up of the toy in your pretty little hole, I’ll leave it to you to decide if you wish to share that footage on your blog or not. But after the five minutes is over you need to stop, no matter how close you may be to cumming. As for punishment number four, you will not be permitted to cum for the next five days.”

“But… what if the vibrator makes me cum during the five minutes?” Harry asked.

“If you cum during those five minutes that is perfectly acceptable,” Louis told him. “You’ll receive no additional punishment for doing so. But as soon as the five minutes is over… no cumming. To ensure this, I’ll be locking you in a cock-cage. You will wear the cage to college each day but I will remove it for you as soon as you’re home. You won’t be made to sleep with it on but I still expect you to be an obedient sub and not cum during your punishment period. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir, I understand,” Harry replied. 

“And you’re green for both these punishments?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, not at all thrilled about them but prepared to accept them. 

“You ok to do them here?” the Dom gestured to the bed.

“The other room, please, Sir,” Harry replied looking to the black door.

“Alright, c’mon, Haz,” Louis led him to the other room with a hand placed to the small of his back, just above the curve of his previously belted ass. “Here you go, love,” Louis handed the sub a vibrator and lube after he’d turned the light on and closed the door. “Make yourself comfortable. Do it anyway you like. The five minutes will begin as soon as you insert the vibrator and switch it on,” he explained picking up a five-minute sand-timer, ready to turn it over as soon as Harry was ready. He watched on patiently as Harry made himself comfortable on all fours, bum raised in the air, reaching behind himself to finger his hole open with his lubed-up digits. Seeing that Harry was nearly ready, he moved so he could place the sand-time in front of the subs face. Hearing the buzzing of the vibrator once Harry inserted it and switched it on, Louis flipped the sand-timer, the tiny granules trickling down. Stepping back around so he could get a proper view of ‘the show’, Louis slipped his phone out of his jeans pocket so he could record Harry’s sinful act, being sure not to capture his boyfriend’s face, only the vibrator in his beautiful bum, the backs of his thighs and his low swinging balls. 

Unfortunately for Harry, he was not able to cum before the five minutes were up, thereby ensuring the five following days would be much more challenging. He whimpered a little as he pulled the vibrating toy out, dropping his head to the cushioned table and taking the time to calm down and steady his breathing, his hard cock doomed to go unsatisfied for the majority of the following week. 

“Good boy,” Louis told him, patting his backside gently. He had Harry sit up and he climbed behind him to massage his shoulders and help him relax. “You did so well, baby. See how pretty you look,” he held his phone in front of Harry’s face so he could watch the video.

“Oh god,” Harry sighed turning to hide his face in the crook of his Dom’s neck. “What’s punishment number five, Sir?” he asked nervously.

“Punishment number five will begin tomorrow,” Louis informed him. “You have lost clothing privileges for the next five days. I will be selecting your outfit each morning. You won’t be wearing any of your fancy designer clothes. You’ll be in plain t-shirts and plain hoodie’s. You may have to borrow some of mine. And you’ll be in plain jeans and each day you will wear my belt, the very one I punished your naughty little bottom with. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry blushed, feeling mortified about having to wear the belt each day as a reminder, but relieved that nobody at college would understand it’s true meaning. 

“C’mon, let’s get you nice and comfy in our bed,” Louis suggested. “You can pick something to watch on T.V and I’ll bring us up some nice snacks. Any requests?”

“Cake please, Sir,” Harry answered.

“Hey, I’m not ‘Sir’ now,” Louis told him, kissing him sweetly as they moved to the main part of the bedroom and Louis helped his boyfriend into pyjamas before tucking him in, a pillow placed under his bum for extra comfort. “Punishment’s over, baby. I’m just Louis, alright? I’ll be back with some cake for ya, babe,” he promised.

XXX

On Monday morning, Harry was dropped off at college, wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath one of Louis’ hoodies. He wore plain blue jeans. They had no additional details to them, no stylish rips, they didn’t flare out at the bottom, nor were they a skinny pair clinging to his long legs. Just plain boring jeans hiding his cock-cage and held up by the ‘punishment’ belt. With a bit of a slump to his shoulders, Harry (or Marcel) made his way to History class, truly missing his more elaborate clothing as he found himself dressed so similarly to many of his peers. 

At lunch time, Harry did have a slight panic when he spied Luisa. Thankfully, the girl missed him in the crowd outside the cafeteria and carried on by with her friends, so at least the boring jeans and hoodies making him blend in with everybody else had one positive outcome. 

Grabbing himself a tray and selecting some food, he glanced around the sea of faces before making his way towards Christian, both nervous and excited to see his friend and further discuss the possibility of a threesome. 

“Hi, babe,” Harry greeted playfully, bending down to whisper in his friend’s ear before sitting next to him.

“Alright little kitten,” Christian responded reaching out to tug at the material of the hoodie Harry was sporting. “Not often I see you in one of these. Looks good.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled, “we’re a bit behind on the washing at the moment, so it’s just jeans and hoodies for the week,” he lied. He was a little tempted to mention the cock-cage, curious how Christian may react. But he wasn’t quite brave enough to do so, it was too embarrassing. “Um, enjoy the rest of your weekend?”

“Yeah, it was ok,” Christian replied. “Yours?”

“Ok,” Harry shrugged. “Thought about you a lot,” he admitted with a shy grin.

“I thought about you too,” Christian said as he snapped his giant chocolate chip cookie in half, handing a piece over to the curly-haired boy. “Did you and Louis get a chance to talk about… things?”

“We did,” Harry answered, choosing his words carefully in case anybody might overhear. “We’ve agreed that we both want to do this. But we haven’t made full decisions on all the details. If you want to do this too then we want your input on the decision making. Maybe the three of us could have dinner one night or something and talk about it properly? Unless your answer’s ‘no’ of course. But I really hope it’s not,” he added reaching a hand under the table to give Christian’s leg a gentle squeeze, just above his knee.

“I’d like it if the three of us could all talk,” Christian replied and Harry beamed at him. “Don’t get too excited, Marce,” he teased. “I’m not definitely saying ‘yes’ to this. Right now it’s just a ‘maybe’.”

“I can work with a ‘maybe’,” Harry claimed. “There is one thing Lou definitely wants though.”

“What’s that?” Christian asked keeping his eyes on his food.

“Before anything happens,” Harry said leaning close so only Christian would hear, “Lou wants all of us to get tested. Just so we all know that we’re all clean. I, um, I hope you’re ok with that.”

“Oh,” Christian looked a little surprised. “Ok, I wasn’t expecting that but… yeah, sure. That’s fine. It’s a really good idea actually. I mean, I’m sure all three of us are clean but it’s definitely better to be on the safe side.”

Harry nodded, relieved that Christian didn’t take offence to the request and held no objections. 

“Do you know when you might be free for dinner?” Harry asked. “Or where you might want to go? It’ll be Louis’ treat, you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“That’s not necessary, I can pay for myself,” Christian replied politely. “Would Thursday be ok?”

“I’ll have to double-check with Louis but it should be fine,” Harry said.

“Ok, cool,” Christian nodded. “Well, I guess we’ll sort something out and talk about this in more depth then.”

“I look forward to it,” Harry told him.

“Yeah, me too,” Christian agreed touching the green-eyed boy’s knee briefly, and Harry was sure the caress would get him hard if it weren’t for the cock-cage. “You like the cookie?” he asked watching his friend finish off the last crumb.

“Tastes almost as good as your cock,” Harry whispered sultrily. 

“Easy there, kitten,” Christian scolded playfully. “Tease me too much and I might just leave you desperate and begging while I have fun with your boyfriend and make you watch.”

“Ooh, someone’s secretly kinky,” Harry nudged Christian with his foot lightly, all too aware of his dick trapped in its cage underneath his jeans. 

“Maybe a little,” Christian winked and Harry became a giggling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you like it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	55. 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> So, I've taken real life 'lessons' and 'moments' from my life and put them into fics before...
> 
> I feel the need to point out that I'm doing it again here with Harry's 'English exercise'...
> 
> In real life, it was a 'Film Studies' lesson... (I later dropped out...)
> 
> But this little 'lesson' definitely stuck with me over the years...
> 
> While I've always remembered it and the reaction of others in the class, I must admit I don't 'put it into practice' myself as much as I would like to...
> 
> It's not intended to offend anyone in anyway...
> 
> You may claim that you wouldn't react this way and that's great, good for you...
> 
> Doesn't change the fact that I witnessed it first hand in a class of about 30 students though...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 55

It was Tuesday and Harry was using the college library to work on a History assignment he’d been given the day before. Making notes and slowly piecing together something that should resemble a credible essay, he was sure to keep an eye on the time so as not to arrive late for his English lesson. Being so well organised that day, Harry actually arrived early and chatted amicably with the lecturer as he took his usual seat, waiting for the handful of other students to join them.

Soon enough, Harry’s designated English buddy, Tino, was dropping into the seat beside him, flicking his dark emo style fringe out of his eyes. The other Harry (the one who looked like Harry Potter) came in next, scowling in their direction as he usually did.

“Someone’s not getting any sleep with Voldemort in their head,” Tino joke and Harry struggled to hold in a snigger.

There was a quick exchange between Harry (Potter) and the teacher, Potter behaving more like the Hermione character by handing in some coursework ahead of the deadline and discussing it in great detail.

“Ten points to Gryffindor,” Tino whispered making Harry (Marcel) lose his composure and laugh out loud, quickly disguising it as a cough just as the last pair of students filed in and sat down.

“Ok, nice to see everybody,” the teacher smiled, fancy watch reflecting the sunlight bouncing through the window. “I have a little exercise I’d like us to do this morning. Pen and paper at the ready please.”

The room filled with the sound of a dozen students flipping to a fresh page in their notepads and taking up their pens. 

“Now, in response to the categories I give you,” the teacher explained, “I want you to write down the first celebrity you think of. There’s no right or wrong answer so don’t panic. Just write down the first name that comes to mind. The categories will be coming at you quickly,” the teacher warned perching at the edge of a desk, one booted foot on the floor, the other dangling in the air slightly. “Everybody ready?”

“Ready,” the students chorused back, pens poised over paper.

“Write down the name of an actor,” the teacher requested and Harry frantically scribbled down ‘Ryan Gosling’. “A singer.”

Despite the warning that the categories would be coming quickly, Harry hadn’t anticipated the pace being quite so speedy. He immediately felt flustered, ‘Elvis’ being the first name to enter his mind, his handwriting making the name look more like ‘Elwz’.

“An author,” the teacher moved to pace the front of the classroom, hands behind their back. “A dancer… a comedian… a politician… a historical figure… and pens down.”

“That was so much pressure,” one of the girls huffed out throwing her pen down, looking as anxious as Harry felt.

“Ok,” the teacher chuckled slightly, giving a clap of their hands and rubbing them together while glancing around at everybody with a smile, cigarette-stained teeth on display. “Now, I don’t want anybody changing their answers. Be honest about it and stick with what you’ve got. Hopefully, you should all have seven names written down. Let’s talk about the actors first. Hands up if you named a black actor?”

Nobody raised their hand.

“A female actor?” the teacher enquired, making eye-contact with them all individually.

Lifting his eyes up from his sheet of paper sporting the name ‘Ryan Gosling’, Harry shook his head minutely in response to the teacher’s gaze. He then glanced around him seeing that nobody else had thought of a female actor either.

“A confirmed gay actor?” the teacher continued. No hands were raised. “A disabled actor?” Once again, no hands were raised, everybody exchanging uncomfortable looks with one another. “Ok, ok,” the teacher nodded removing their smart jacket and draping it over a chair, tattoo on the back of their neck partially visible. “Give me a few examples of who you did name. Harry?”

“Brad Pitt,” Harry (Potter) answered.

“Liar,” Tino whispered for only Harry (Marcel) to hear. “No way he didn’t think of Daniel Radcliffe.”

Sneaking a glance at Tino’s page, Harry saw that ‘Harry Potter’ star Daniel Radcliffe was the actor his English buddy had named.

“Jess?” the teacher asked one of the girls.

“I said Brad Pitt too,” Jess shrugged. “I’ve never even seen any of his movies.”

“Marcel?” the teacher looked Harry’s way.

“Ryan Gosling,” he answered.

“Ok, what about singers?” the teacher asked them all. “Who wrote down a black singer?” No hands were raised. “A female singer?”

“I wrote Taylor Swift,” Jess raised her hand eagerly.

“So that’s one female in the singer category,” the teacher wrote the word ‘female’ on the board and put a single tally line under it. “Any confirmed gay singers?” No hands were raised. “Any disabled singers? Alright, what singers do we have, Phoebe?”

“Justin Bieber,” she answered.

“Tino?” the teacher asked throwing the boy a friendly smile.

“Justin Timberlake,” Tino sounded confused by his own choice. “I’m not even a fan.”

“Oh, wait, I wrote Michael Jackson, he was black,” Luke suddenly realised.

The teacher wrote ‘black’ on the board and gave it a single tally line.

“Any black authors?” the teacher asked rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet slightly. No hands were raised. “Female authors?” Everybody’s hand went in the air. “J.K Rowling?” the teacher predicted to the response of numerous nods and ‘yes’s’ as confirmation. With a chuckle, the teacher added more tally points to the ‘female’ section on the board. “So no confirmed gay or disabled authors?” the teacher checked. “Any black dancers?”

“Urgh, I see where this is going,” Potter sighed. “Nearly all my answers are straight, white males. The only woman on my list is J.K Rowling for author. I couldn’t think of an answer for dancer so I left it blank. I didn’t name any black people, gay people or disabled people at all.”

“I didn’t either,” Phoebe realised double-checking her list and looking quite shocked. “My only women are J.K Rowling and Darcy Bussell for a dancer.”

“Oh, I was trying to think of her but I couldn’t remember her name,” Hannah claimed.

“I can’t believe I didn’t put any black people,” Phoebe genuinely seemed a little distressed. 

“I didn’t pick any either,” Tino admitted. 

“Nor me,” Harry offered apologetically.

“Did anybody have any more black people for the other categories?” the teacher asked throwing the board pen from one hand to the other, nearly dropping it after an attempt at a fancy twirl.

“Martin Luther King for historical figure,” Hannah said. “But I literally watched a documentary about him last night. If it wasn’t so fresh in my mind I’d have probably said somebody white,” she acknowledged. 

“Do we have any more females?” the teacher wanted to know.

There were several female answers given for the dancer category, though it seemed a few people couldn’t think of an answer at all. 

“I just don’t know enough about dancing,” Luke excused. 

“I panicked and wrote Billy Elliott for dancer,” Harry admitted. “I’m not even sure if he’s a real dancer or if it’s just a movie.”

“It was based on a real person, I think,” Jess said.

“Do we have any confirmed gay people in any of the categories?” the teacher asked, turning away slightly to cough into their fist, “excuse me.” 

“Didn’t you name anybody gay, Marcel?” Luke asked.

“Nope,” Harry shook his head re-checking his list even though he knew a gay person wasn’t included. 

“Mate, I thought if anybody would name someone gay it would be you,” Luke said seeming shocked. “I mean, you’re gay,” he pointed out and Harry just shrugged.

“I’m black but all my people are white,” Phoebe pointed out. “I really can’t believe that,” she released a tense kind of laughter as she sunk back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. “That’s so messed up,” she sighed.

“Finally, are there any disabled people written down in your lists?” the teacher asked. 

“Maybe a hidden disability that the general public aren’t aware of, but definitely not any obvious ones,” Jess answered. 

“Honestly, I can’t even think of a disabled celebrity,” Potter admitted.

The class were in silent thought for several seconds.

“Oh, what’s his name?” Luke asked, tapping at his forehead in an effort to tempt the answer out. “Stevie Wonder. He’s blind, right?”

“Stevie Wonder, I love him,” Phoebe sounded annoyed with herself. “And he’s black too. Why the hell didn’t I think of him?”

“Does this mean we’re all a bit… racist and sexist and everything?” Tino asked tentatively. 

“It can’t do,” Luke said. “Marcel’s gay and didn’t think of anybody gay. That doesn’t make him homophobic. Phoebe didn’t write any black people but she’s obviously not racist against black people. So it doesn’t mean anything about the rest of us either.”

“Luke’s right,” the teacher assured them looking faintly amused. “Don’t take this little exercise to heart. It doesn’t mean anything bad about any of you as individuals. I have carried out this same exercise for many years with lots of different students and the results are usually very similar. Female answers dominate in the dancer category and J.K Rowling has been ruling the author category for nearly two decades now. Females occasionally come up for historical figures and Margaret Thatcher is usually a popular answer for the politician, though less so in the previous few years. But for the most part, most people will think of a straight, white, able-bodied male when under pressure. Jess says she’s never even seen a Brad Pitt movie, but that’s who she first thought of for an actor. If she’d had more time to think she would have been more likely to name someone she’s a proper fan of. Now… take a look… at this extract,” a large sheet of paper was put on the board with blu-tack. There were a brief few sentences, offering no details to the characters gender, race or indeed much else. “As you can see, this is a very vague description, not much to go on at all. But who do we think this character is?”

“Ah, you know, I feel like I should say this is a female black character and she’s gay with a hearing disability or something,” Luke said. “And there’s nothing in that description to say that couldn’t be true. There’s hardly anything in that description at all so the character could be anything we want. But if you’d put that up and asked us to write down what we think about this character before asking us to list all those celebrities then I probably would have written a straight white guy, no disability or anything, and I wouldn’t have questioned it at all.”

“See, I would have been sure that I wouldn’t look at that and just automatically think of someone male and white,” Phoebe pointed to the large sheet of paper on the board, “I would have been really confident that I’d think of a character who represents a bit of diversity. But doing that list thing has really thrown me. I really can’t believe I didn’t even name any black people and I’m disappointed in myself for not including more females or thinking of anybody gay or disabled. It’s literally gonna bother me all day. So… yeah. If you’d shown us that straight away this morning I’d have probably imagined a white man too.”

“I don’t know,” Jess chipped in. “I reckon I’d have still imagined the character as a woman. Just because I’m female and I’m always going to relate to a female character easier than a male one. I’d like to say I’d consider her as being… Asian, or Latina, Indian, mixed-race maybe, and that I’d consider her being bisexual, or asexual, whatever… but the reality is I probably wouldn’t. I think I would just have her be white and be straight and able-bodied in my head, without even realising it unless it was pointed out. And don’t judge me, and don’t laugh, but I read the Twilight series when it started to get really popular, just before the first movie came out. And I honestly imagined white people for the werewolves until seeing Jacob Black in the first movie trailer. Even though it should be obvious that those characters’ heritage wouldn’t be white, in my head I just naturally assumed white. And if the movie had gone ahead and cast white actors in those roles I wouldn’t have questioned it at all. It’s a bit embarrassing really.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, this list doesn’t say anything about you as a person, I promise,” the teacher claimed. “But taking everything into consideration, I’d like you all to re-write your own version of this,” the teacher indicated the vague description up on the board. “And really give some proper details and insight as to who this character may be. But try not to actually say black or white, or male or female etc. Decide who they are in your mind and try to convey it in other ways. Hopefully, it’s a fun challenge.”

Picking up his pen, Harry scanned his eyes over the vague description on the board again: ‘The youngest occupant sat down. They ate the dinner and went upstairs. In their room, they sat on the bed.”

“Ok, any volunteers to read their new and improved description out… Marcel?” the teacher smiled, yellowing teeth on display again, and Harry cleared his throat to speak.

“The feisty five year old raced between the legs of the older children, eager to scramble onto a chair and be the first seated at the table. Big brown eyes lit up at the sight of food, paint-stained hands reaching for a helping of bread and butter. Stuffing the slice in whole, cheeks filled out like a hamster, those little fingers made grabbing motions for the ketchup bottle, struggling with the cap before squeezing out a larger blob than necessary, red sauce splattering over the table. A cheeky grin was sent in the direction of the child’s parents, tongue poking out before giving way to a giggle. Upon returning to the shared bedroom,” Harry read out, “the brown-eyed artist pulled on a too-large dressing-gown to fight away the cold air. Slumped on the bed, tight black curls falling loose from their bun, the five year old tried to come up with a solution to successfully hide or clean up the paint they had previously spilled on the older siblings bed.”

“Very nice,” the teacher complimented offering Harry a slight bow of approval. “So, what do we think about this character Marcel created?”

“It’s a younger sibling,” Jess offered. “The youngest in the family. That makes them competitive, like how they raced to get to the table first.”

“And the dressing-gown being too big probably means it’s a hand-me-down,” Phoebe added on.

“The kid gets away with more because they’re the youngest too,” Luke said. “They used more ketchup than they needed to and spilled a bit, but a cute cheeky grin to mum and dad kept them out of trouble.”

“I think it’s a little sister,” Tino theorised. 

“Yeah, definitely a little girl,” Phoebe agreed. “Possibly black or mixed-race too. Brown eyes, tight black curls in the bun.”

“And I associate dressing-gowns more with females to be fair,” Potter said. “I don’t know a lot of men that regularly wear a dressing-gown. It seems to be more of an older man kind of thing. But little girls, teen girls and women of all ages seem more likely to wear dressing-gowns if they’re feeling cold. The character is definitely a little girl.”

“Mischievous too,” Tino stated. “The paint all over her hands that we know she’s spilled all over an older sister’s bed.”

“Could be a brother,” Luke claimed.

“It’s more likely to be a sister if they’re sharing a room though,” Hannah pointed out.

“There’s no obvious disability and I could just be reaching here because of that list game we did,” Jess said, “but maybe the little girl is mute or really shy and doesn’t speak much yet. Some kids take longer before they start speaking properly.”

“That’s not really a disability though, that’s just developing a little later. I think it’s probably just you trying to look for a disability because it’s on your mind from the celebrity list,” Phoebe critiqued. “And the character is five years old so sexuality isn’t even something that needs to be discussed. The kid is just a kid.”

“So, are we all agreed?” the teacher asked. “This character is female and presumably not white?” There were murmurs of agreement. “Marcel, care to confirm?”

“Um, yeah, she’s a little dark-skinned girl,” Harry revealed. “She gets in to trouble a lot but she’s cute and cheeky with it. Loves to be creative. I didn’t imagine her with a disability and I didn’t even consider sexuality because I chose to make her so young but… I don’t know… I guess I can see her growing up to be pansexual and working in an Art Gallery.”

They went through Phoebe’s piece next. Her extract was considerably darker, focusing on a victim of kidnap. Harry suddenly found himself very interested in his ‘Princess’ bracelet while the class discussed and debated Phoebe’s paragraph. 

“The character is definitely a boy,” Hannah argued. “Probably around our age, a bit younger maybe.”

“No way,” Potter claimed. “It’s a girl, it has to be. She’s specifically described as having long hair.”

“Boys can have long hair,” Jess pointed out. “Just look at Marcel,” she gestured to Harry who shifted awkwardly as everybody fixed their attention to him for a few seconds.

“The character cries too much to be a boy,” Potter stated. “The victim is definitely a girl. And girls are more likely to get kidnapped anyway. I can totally imagine all the mascara running down this girl’s face.”

“There wasn’t any mention of mascara was there?” Tino asked.

“Nope,” Phoebe confirmed. “No mascara.”

“Whatever, I still see the character as a girl,” Potter insisted. “No offence but girls make more sympathetic victims.”

“That is so sexist,” Hannah sneered.

“Why is it sexist?” Potter scoffed. “She’s a girl, she’s been kidnapped, she’s vulnerable so immediately as a reader we root for her. The rest of her story could be about her becoming a total badass and saving herself. I’d say that’s pretty feminist actually. And at least I didn’t automatically assume the character was a straight, white male.”

The debate continued, Hannah and Potter in particular arguing about the kidnapped character’s gender until finally the teacher requested for Phoebe to reveal what she had intended to put across.

“The kidnapped victim is actually in the process of transitioning,” Phoebe explained seeming a little annoyed that nobody had picked up on that.

“Male to female or female to male?” Luke asked curiously.

“Male to female,” Phoebe clarified. 

“I still don’t think it’s realistic for a guy to get kidnapped,” Potter claimed and Harry made sure to keep his eyes down, feeling an oncoming wave of shame for not being able to escape his own kidnapping all that time ago. “Even if the character is getting treatment to become female he’s still got the strength of a man. He’d defend himself, he’d escape.”

“The character identifies as ‘she’,” Phoebe retorted. “And she’s not weak by any means, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and she’s doing what she can to survive. Just as anybody would.”

“No, a girl would cry about it, a guy would fight back,” Potter insisted. 

“Oh, ten points from Gryffindor,” Tino drawled.

XXX

After I.T class, Harry and Johnny bought some crisps and chocolate bars from the cafeteria before finding a table in the library. Harry wanted to make a start on his English essay and Johnny couldn’t be bothered to attend his next class so opted to hang with Harry instead.

“So, where do you guys stand on the threesome thing?” Johnny queried. “Is it happening?”

“I hope so,” Harry answered, trying his best to adjust the punishment belt and his caged cock without being obvious. “The three of us are going for dinner on Thursday so we can talk about it properly and all decide together.”

“Nice,” Johnny nodded. “Might be kinda awkward if Christian says ‘no’ now though,” he pointed out.

“Yeah,” Harry acknowledged. “But if he says ‘no’ I can’t force him. I’ll just have to deal with the disappointment. But I’m pretty sure he’s gonna say ‘yes’. I wonder what it’ll be like,” he mused setting his pen down. “Being with two people at the same time… what do you think?”

“Sounds hot,” Johnny grinned. “Should be one hell of a work-out too. It’s gotta take more energy and stamina when you’re shagging two people instead of one. How is it even gonna work? Is there gonna be foreplay? Who’s putting their dick in who?”

“I really want them both to fuck me,” Harry admitted shyly. 

“Marcy, check you out, you hungry little cock-whore,” Johnny teased.

“Piss off,” Harry laughed. “I’m just not into topping. I’m a bottom through and through. Proud of it too in fact.”

“As you should be,” Johnny nodded. “Reckon you can take getting fucked by two different people though? It sounds hot and kinky and everything but it might be really exhausting. You might just end up lying there like a sack of potatoes and just taking it.”

“Trust me, I’ve got no problem with just taking it,” Harry replied and the blonde sniggered. “I was actually hoping to have them both fuck me at the same time.”

“Double-penetration?” Johnny asked in a shocked whisper. “Damn, Marcy,” he looked impressed. “You’re a braver man than most, mate. I definitely couldn’t handle something like that. Of course, we haven’t all been fucked by a pool cue have we?” he teased making Harry blush. “What happens after though? Do you all cuddle together, take a shower, does Christian get up and leave and you never mention it again or what?”

“I don’t really know,” Harry admitted. “I guess that’s something we’ll have to talk about when we all meet up for dinner. I just really want this threesome to be a good experience, for all of us. I don’t want there to be any regrets, awkwardness or hurt feelings afterwards.”

“Well Christian’s really sensible and mature, and Louis’ cool,” Johnny shrugged. “I think it’ll be fine. Just as long as you all make sure you’re on the same page before you do anything. But that’s what this dinner is for, right?”

“Yeah, I really hope everything will be ok,” Harry said. “Zayn reckons we should go for it but Niall and Liam think it’s a bad idea. But it’s not like threesomes are unheard of. Plenty of people do it, right?”

“I guess so,” Johnny shrugged. “I hope you guys have fun, mate. And I’m sure Christian will still be your friend afterwards. He strikes me as the loyal type. The kind of guy you can really trust.”

“Yeah, he is,” Harry smiled.

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” Johnny guessed and Harry nodded as he fiddled with his ‘Princess’ bracelet. 

“Yeah, I think I do,” he admitted. “Is that bad?” Harry asked.

“It’s honest,” Johnny responded with a shrug.

“That’s just a polite way of telling me it’s bad, right?”

“I dunno, it’s complicated,” Johnny replied. “Sometimes you just click with certain people and make a connection. Attractions happen. It’s not like you’re ever gonna be attracted to just one person throughout your life. There’s always gonna be people who capture your interest in some way. Having a little crush on somebody or thinking of them in a sexual way isn’t bad in itself. It’s more about how you handle those feelings. If you’ve really got it bad for Christian then inviting him for a shag might not be the smartest move. I mean, you can’t have two boyfriends. Can you?”

“No, that’s silly, I couldn’t,” Harry shook his head. “Well, I mean I could. Some people do that and who am I to judge, right? Fair enough if it works for them. But no, having two boyfriends isn’t what I want. There’s things about my relationship with Louis that Christian just wouldn’t understand. But then at the same time, Christian gets me in a way that Louis doesn’t.”

“But you love Louis, right?” Johnny asked.

“Of course I do,” Harry nodded. “I love him so freaking much.”

“Then are you really prepared to risk your relationship by having this three-way?” Johnny asked him seriously.

“I thought you said a threesome sounded hot and you hoped we’d have fun,” Harry mumbled a little, feeling deflated not to get full-on support.

“I still think it sounds really hot,” Johnny said. “And I hope you have fun with it and if all three of you are honest and open about everything I don’t see why it would be a problem. But if you really love Louis as much as you say you do, is it worth potentially fucking things up with him just to fuck around with Christian? Don’t get me wrong, Christian’s a total babe, I get why you’re interested. But it’s like ordering too much dessert isn’t it. You can’t make up your mind between cake and ice-cream, so you order both because they’re so irresistible, but after stuffing your mouth with both you end up feeling sick and regretting it and wishing you just picked one.”

“So… you don’t think we should go through with it?” Harry asked.

“I dunno, mate,” Johnny shrugged. “If it’s just about the sex, you know, doing a threesome for the sake of doing a threesome, then why the hell not? Go for it. But if you’ve got real feelings for Christian then this might be a bad idea. Maybe a threesome with a random would be more sensible.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of that at all. Sharing my body that way with a stranger,” he cringed. “I couldn’t do it. I don’t think I’m the type of guy who can just shag anyone. I need to know the person and care about them.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Johnny said. “Do you think you’d date Christian if Louis wasn’t in the picture?”

“Probably, yeah,” Harry answered honestly with a touch of guilt to his tone. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love Louis. And this threesome was Louis’ idea in the first place so it’s got to be ok, right?”

“I guess so,” Johnny nodded. “I mean, if I had a boyfriend I wouldn’t suggest a threesome unless I really wanted it.”

“And I know Louis’ had threesomes before,” Harry added. 

“So maybe it is just a fun and sexy thing to try in the bedroom and he wants you to get to experience it,” Johnny said. 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Harry agreed. “And obviously it’s gonna be better if I’m attracted to the third person and Louis must know that Christian would make me feel comfortable. Definitely better than if we picked some guy up in a bar.”

“Sure,” Johnny nodded and Harry began to feel better about the threesome idea once more. “We’re probably overthinking it. At the end of the day it’s just sex.”

“Yeah, just sex,” Harry stated. “But nice sex. I don’t want it to be all dirty and seedy. I still want it to be kind of romantic.”

“A romantic threesome,” Johnny laughed. 

“It might sound silly but that’s what I want,” Harry defended.

“What if Christian turns out to be a better shag than Louis?” Johnny asked suddenly. “Would that make you break up with him?”

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t even think about that,” Harry realised. “What if Louis thinks Christian is better in bed than me? What if Christian thinks I’m really bad at sex? What if I embarrass myself somehow? What if I fart?”

“Some people are into that,” Johnny shrugged with an amused chuckle. “Don’t overthink it. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Or if it is gonna stress you out then just don’t do it.”

“I’m nervous about it, but I still really want it to happen though,” Harry replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Louis, I’m happy with him and I honestly can’t imagine my life without him now. But I really like Christian too. I think maybe I’ll always regret it if I don’t at least try to see what could happen there. I wouldn’t want him to be the one that got away, you know.”

“Makes sense I guess,” Johnny mused. “But what if you break up with Louis, start dating Christian and then Louis ends up being the one that got away?”

“I’m not leaving Louis,” Harry insisted. 

“Ok, but if you get too close to Christian, Louis might leave you,” Johnny pointed out.

“He wouldn’t,” Harry shook his head. “You don’t know him like I do.”

“True,” Johnny acknowledged. “Seriously, mate, I hope it all works out. Whether it’s a one-off threesome, or if Christian becomes a friend with benefits, or if all three of you became a couple. Or do we call it a throuple?”

“No idea, but it’s cool,” Harry said with false bravado. “We’re gonna be fine. This whole thing will work out.”

XXX

It was Zayn collecting Harry from college that afternoon. Straddling the back of a motorcycle while wearing a cock-cage was not a comfortable experience as Harry soon found out. Zayn however seemed to find the situation highly entertaining. After parking up, Zayn removed his helmet and openly laughed at Harry’s discomfort. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” Harry shoved him with enough force that Zayn barely managed to regain his balance. 

“Aww, don’t worry about it, kid,” Zayn slung an arm across Harry’s shoulders. “I’m sure Louis will kiss it better for you,” he made kissing faces and Harry seriously considered punching him. “You’re doing well, mate, your needy cock will be hanging free by the weekend.”

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Harry warned as they stepped through the front door. “It’s your boyfriend who teaches me self-defence and fighting stuff,” he reminded him. “And you lot call him ‘Payno’ for a reason, right? Grimmy told me that Liam looks like a little puppy-dog sometimes but when he goes in for the kill he’s as vicious as a wild wolf.”

“That’s my man,” Zayn said proudly. “I’ve seen him take guys twice his size down with one punch. He’s like the Hulk, but sexier and less green.”

“You’re a nerd,” Harry grouched finding some of the girls in the living-room. They were clearly gearing up for something serious, concealing different weapons underneath their clothes as Niall seemed to be telling them all the information they would need. It gave Harry strong ‘Charlie’s Angels’ vibes. He told himself that they were definitely playing on the side of good today, possibly preparing for a dangerous rescue mission, one in which would earn them the title of ‘heroes’. “Is Louis about?” he asked. 

“He’s downstairs, sweetie,” Bebe told him securing a dagger in the valley of her breasts. “He shouldn’t be too long.”

“Ok, ladies, you need to leave in exactly three minutes to ensure you arrive on time,” Niall claimed.

“Relax, we’re almost done,” Cara stated calmly as she picked out a red lipstick, painting it perfectly onto her lips before passing it to Perrie who did the same before handing it over to Bebe.

“Alright, girls, let’s go get them,” Perrie smirked and the three women with matching red lips linked arms before strutting out to make their way to who knew where. 

“Play nice, girls,” Zayn called after them while Harry sat on the sofa, shifting uncomfortably. “Looks like you got ants in your pants,” he mocked. 

“Piss off,” Harry grumbled sourly. “Will Louis be long, Ni?”

“Don’t worry, Haz, he’ll be done soon,” Niall told him sympathetically, fully aware of Harry’s cock-cage punishment, as indeed a number of people who had passed through the house were. 

Thankfully, Niall was correct, and Louis and Nick soon emerged from the basement, high-fiving one another and laughing as if they were merely stepping out of the local pub after a beer. 

“Alright there, Princess,” Louis greeted stripping off his bloodied shirt and tossing it to Nick before approaching his boyfriend, taking Harry’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. “Mmm, you have a good day, baby?”

“Fine,” Harry answered. “Can you get me out of this thing, please?” he requested desperately as he spread his legs.

“Of course,” Louis agreed reaching for the punishment belt around Harry’s waist and loosening it so he could tug down his jeans and boxers. “Shut it,” he snapped at Nick when the man wolf-whistled at Harry’s exposed cock trapped in the cage. “And… there we go,” Louis removed the cage and gave Harry’s dick a gentle fondle. “That’s my good boy,” he smiled before helping him cover up.

XXX

While Louis was showering that night, Harry was scrolling through messages and comments on his laptop. He had reached out to the regular followers of his blog, sharing how he and his Dom were considering a threesome and seeking advice and opinions. He also invited anybody who may have had a threesome before to share their first-hand experience. 

Overall, people’s opinions on a threesome seemed to be split. Half seemed to think it was a great idea, begging for a detailed description afterwards, maybe some photos and video clips, confident it would be a kinky and fun experience. Others suggested it may be a bad idea that would lead to hurt feelings and ruined relationships. 

He hoped reading accounts of other people’s three-ways would be more reassuring. Unfortunately, he wasn’t getting the answers he desired. There were a few people who had enjoyed a threesome experience, but in their situation, all participants had been single with no romantic relationships to potentially ruin. However, most were tales of somebody being in a relationship and inviting a third party into the bedroom, or of a singleton engaging in a threesome with an established couple. In most cases, the threesome had resulted in hurt feelings, insecurities and fall-outs. 

Harry read how one follower of his blog had only agreed to the threesome because his girlfriend had so desperately wished to experiment with her bisexuality. Then after the encounter, the girlfriend became irrationally jealous over the fact he had been intimate with another woman and could no longer trust him around any female companions, ultimately leading to their break-up. 

Another shared how she and her long-term boyfriend enjoyed a threesome with her best friend, only for her boyfriend to leave her for the other woman less than a week later.

There was also a shared story of a guy who agreed to a threesome with his wife and one of her male co-workers she had an attraction for. While their marriage wasn’t impacted by the occurrence, his wife’s professional relationship with the male co-worker was damaged beyond repair and she ultimately ended up leaving the company due to the work environment becoming so unbearable. 

There were many more tales of how romantic relationships were destroyed by a threesome. Of the couples that survived, the relationship with the friend seemed to become too awkward to continue. 

There were just a handful of purely positive threesome stories, though some of the details were so wild Harry questioned whether they were genuine. 

“Everything ok?” Louis asked exiting the shower, not even bothering with a towel, content to let the water droplets dance down his naked skin.

“Fucking hell,” Harry groaned closing down his laptop and setting it aside as he ogled his boyfriend. “What are you trying to do to me, Lou? You’ve got me on a ‘no cumming’ punishment. It’s not fair to tease me.”

“Fun though,” Louis smirked. “And if I tease you enough, maybe you’ll be a naughty little sub and cum and I’ll have to punish you a little bit more. Another spanking maybe?” he suggested wickedly. “Or I could just tickle you,” he dived onto the bed, lifting Harry’s t-shirt and attacking his ribs.

“No, no, Louis!” Harry shrieked as his older boyfriend tickled him. “Stop, stop,” he squealed. “My tattoos,” he warned and Louis pulled back. “I want to have a serious conversation.”

“Why so serious?” Louis asked doing his best to imitate the voice of Heath Ledger’s interpretation of ‘The Joker’.

“Don’t do that, you sound so creepy,” Harry told him. “I wanna talk about this threesome thing.”

“We’re having dinner with Chrissy-boy tomorrow, we can talk about it all then,” Louis reasoned. 

“I know,” Harry said. “But I guess I’m having a few doubts. I mean, I’m excited and I do think it will be good fun but the popular opinion seems to be that a threesome is a bad idea. But, well, you’re more experienced than I am. You’ve had threesomes before. Tell me what you think.”

“Honestly, sex is easier with one person,” Louis replied. “But it was always a good ego-boost for me to have my wicked way with two pretty guys. It was different though. I never had feelings for any of them. It was purely about the sex and the control. This will be different because I love you and Christian’s a good lad, I’ll treat him with respect and dignity, don’t worry about that.”

“I care about Christian a lot though,” Harry pointed out guiltily. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Louis nodded, putting on an act of nonchalance. “It doesn’t bother me, love. You’re young and hot, it’s natural for you to wanna fuck around a bit more. I’m down for that. If there’s any other fit lads at college you have your eye on we could see about arranging something with them too if that’s what you want.”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” Harry asked.

“Not at all, babe,” Louis replied. “I want you to have your fun. If I can have some of the fun with you then even better. Gotta make the most of this before you deicide I’m too old and boring,” he teased even though it was something he was genuinely insecure about.

“Really, you wouldn’t mind me fucking other guys?” Harry looked a little doubtful. “I’d hate it if you were messing around with other people. It’d really hurt me,” he acknowledged. “Especially if you had proper feelings for them.”

“Like you do for Christian?” Louis retaliated with a quirked brow.

“Um…” Harry didn’t really know what to say. “If you don’t want to have a threesome, you can just say so. I can tell Christian we changed our minds if that’s what you want.”

“Don’t be silly, Princess, this was my idea wasn’t it,” Louis pointed out. “Of course I want to do this,” he lied. “I was thinking about it while I was in the shower,” he whispered into Harry’s ear suggestively. “I can just see you now, squirming around and absolutely begging for it while Chrissy-boy makes you take his cock.”

“Lou, no,” Harry objected as his boyfriend sucked at his neck. “Don’t turn me on, you’ll make me cum,” he warned in reference to his ‘no cumming’ punishment.

“Sorry, young Harold, this whole threesome thing just really gets me going,” Louis told him, lying again. He wasn’t even sure why. Harry blatantly gave him an opportunity to back out of the threesome and instead of taking it, Louis further encouraged the idea. Maybe Liam had hit him too hard when they were sparring the other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	56. 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Here we go again...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 56

Thursday morning, Harry’s outfit was once again selected by Louis as part of one of his on-going punishments. Harry sighed a little as Louis pulled out another pair of boring blue jeans, pairing it with a plain black t-shirt and a red zip-up hoodie. 

“Don’t pout, Princess,” Louis tugged Harry’s lower-lip gently. “Just a couple more days to go.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry replied. “And I know it’s only clothes but…” he shrugged, not really sure how to expand. 

“You can always colour out if the punishment’s too rough,” Louis pointed out. “You know that, yeah?”

“I know, and I’m fine,” Harry said. “It’s not like it’s a hard punishment or anything. I just miss that feeling of walking around college and just knowing that nobody else is gonna be wearing the same shirt that I am. But at least I still look good in jeans and a hoodie, right?”

“You look good in anything,” Louis assured him. “You look even better wearing nothing,” he complimented reaching out to tweak one of Harry’s nipples, chuckling at the scandalised ‘hey’ he received. “How are your hips feeling today?” he asked gesturing to the new laurel leaf tattoos. 

“A lot better,” Harry smiled down at them. “I really like the way they turned out. I did consider getting them on my chest but I’m glad Christian convinced me to go with the hips. Not gonna lie, they make me feel pretty sexy.”

“Definitely sexy,” Louis agreed. “Speaking of Chrissy-boy, he’s still up for dinner with us tonight to talk about things, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded. “As long as you still are, right?” he checked and Louis nodded. “I really think he’s gonna say yes.”

“We’ll find out soon enough, love,” Louis said picking out a pair of red boxers and placing them on the bed. “Spread your legs for me, babe, it’s time to lock your pretty cock back up.”

“Do we have to?” Harry groaned even as he parted his thighs to expose his manhood. 

“That’s really up to you, Harold,” Louis responded dropping to one knee. “What’s your colour?” he checked. 

“I’m green, Sir,” Harry answered looking up at the ceiling as Louis fixed the cage on. 

“You thought about what you might say to Christian about this?” Louis asked delicately as he gently traced one of the recent cuts on Harry’s thigh. 

“I figured I’d just be blunt about it,” Harry covered Louis’ hand with his own, hiding the newest cuts from view. “I just hope it doesn’t freak him out or anything.”

“He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can handle it,” Louis stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend’s lips. “And I can tell he cares about you, yeah. The lad’s not gonna do a thing to hurt or upset you. At least not intentionally.”

“He is one of the good ones isn’t he?” Harry remarked with a smile.

“Yeah, I reckon so,” Louis answered honestly. “Definitely better than the likes of me,” he added self-deprecatingly. 

“That’s probably true,” Harry nodded with a laugh before pulling the red boxers on, Louis ignoring the sting of Harry’s comment as best as he could. “Hopefully having a threesome with us doesn’t corrupt him,” he wiggled into the underpants, adjusting them to make himself as comfortable as possible while wearing the cock-cage. “He’s so nice and normal and… well, he’s perfect really. Then there’s you and me. We’re alright I reckon, but we’re definitely both fucked in the head.”

“Yeah, we are, aren’t we?” Louis asked rhetorically with a faint smile before pushing Harry to lay back and spreading himself on top of him, kissing him hungrily. As twisted and toxic as it was, hearing Harry acknowledge that they were ‘fucked in the head’ as individuals restored a bit of his confidence in their relationship. Christian was nice, normal and handsome and clearly Harry was curious enough to want to play with him a little. But while Harry may be a little ‘fucked-up’, he wasn’t the type of person to drag somebody else down into the chaos of their lives. Harry would feel no satisfaction for ‘corrupting’ Christian. He couldn’t truly feel happy with Christian. His conscience would eat away at him and he’d feel guilty. Surely it was just the idea of Christian that Harry found appealing. He was just the physical embodiment of a ‘what might have been’ scenario, a fantasy. As soon as they had the threesome, Harry would come back to his senses (or back to his fucked-up craziness) and then they could all move on. 

“Louis,” Harry complained escaping the older man’s mouth. “You’re being mean,” he accused as he wrapped his fingers around Louis’ silk silver tie. “It isn’t fair getting me all worked-up when I’m trapped in this torture device, especially when you’re wearing a suit. You know you look extra fucking sexy in smart clothing,” he pouted and Louis simply laughed before kissing his pout again.

“My poor Princess,” Louis patted Harry’s caged-cock patronisingly. “You’ve been doing really well though,” he praised seriously. “Such a good boy for me. Taking this particular punishment so well is definitely gonna earn ya one hell of an orgasm. Now get dressed, we both have places to be and we don’t want to be late.”

“Do I want to know what you’re getting up to today?” Harry asked as he pulled on his jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

“All I’ll say is somebody’s definitely gonna die,” Louis said darkly. “But I promise you it won’t be me,” he cupped Harry’s face in his hands and pecked him on the lips before snapping his fingers, signalling for Harry to hand him the punishment belt that was then fastened around his waist to hold his jeans up.

XXX 

That evening, Louis and Harry climbed into the car, driving to the nearest Pizza Hut where they had planned to meet Christian for dinner. Harry felt nervous and excited all at once, frequently checking his phone to see if Christian had arrived at the restaurant yet. 

“He’s there,” Harry told Louis when they were still roughly five minutes away. “I’ll tell him we won’t be long… he’s getting us a table now… he says he can’t wait to see us both.”

“Haz, babe, be cool yeah,” Louis suggested as he smoothly swerved into the carpark. 

“Right, cool, yeah… I can do that,” Harry nodded. “What do we do if he says ‘no’?” he panicked slightly as he looped their arms together once they were out of the car. “Do we still stay and eat or would that be really awkward?”

“Just relax, love, it’s gonna be fine,” Louis assured moving to hold the door for him, eyes dropping to his backside as he walked through.

“Oh, there he is,” Harry smiled waving energetically to Christian before leading Louis over to him, keeping a hold of his boyfriend’s hand even as he stepped in to hug his friend. “Sorry we’re a bit late.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve only been waiting a few minutes,” Christian replied before turning to give Louis his full attention, extending his hand to him. “Great to see you again, Louis.”

“Yeah, you too, lad,” Louis made the effort to shake his hand cordially before they all sat down. “So, how was college today?” he asked conversationally as he unfolded a menu.

“How was college today?” Harry repeated mockingly. “Don’t be so lame, Lou. We all know that’s not what we’re here to talk about.”

“Alright, let’s get down to the dirty details then,” Louis suggested. “Chrissy-boy, you down for this threesome or not?”

“I think so,” Christian replied, taking Louis’ blunt approach in his stride. “And I’m happy to get tested,” he stated and Louis nodded respectfully. “But I still want to make sure this is really something you both want. I don’t wanna be the kind of guy who wrecks a relationship.”

“You won’t,” Harry told him and Louis couldn’t help but smile at just how confident his boyfriend sounded, even if they were all potentially being naïve about the situation. “And if this happens I don’t want it to ever get weird. Before anything else you’re my friend. I don’t wanna lose that.”

“Right, me neither,” Christian said. “But how would this work exactly? Are there rules on who can touch who?”

“I think it’s best if we just do what feels natural and kind of go with it,” Louis shrugged. “Unless the two of you are wanting to write a dodgy script and act out some kind of role-play?”

Harry was immediately attacked by a bout of laughter, Christian smiling at him fondly.

“I think I’d prefer the natural approach rather than a role-play,” Christian said before a waiter came to take their orders. “But is the attention solely on Marcel like it was at the weekend? Or are you and I going to… you know?”

“Honestly, I think it’d be really hot if you two made-out and stuff,” Harry whispered in response, biting on his forefinger a little and still feeling somewhat giggly.

“Is that ok with you, Lou?” Christian asked.

“I’m game if you are,” Louis answered not entirely sure he liked the auburn-haired lad calling him ‘Lou’ but doing his best to appreciate that Christian was trying to make the effort to make the situation comfortable. “But try and stick your fingers or your dick in my ass and I will snap your neck.”

“Fair enough, good to know I guess,” Christian replied eyeing Louis a little warily. “Um, I guess I should let you both know that I’ve only ever topped in the past. I’ve never been… um… penetrated before. Not even my own fingers,” he admitted with a touch of shyness. “But I am open to it if either of you want to,” he looked specifically to Louis.

“I’m definitely just a bottom, not even interested in trying to be the top,” Harry said. “But it’s ok with me if Louis wants to fuck you. Trust me, you’ll love it, I mean it should totally read ‘Louis Tomlinson, Sex God’ on his tombstone.”

“Bit morbid but I’ll take the compliment,” Louis grinned as their drinks were served.

“Thank you very much,” Christian smiled politely to the waiter.

“You’re welcome, your food will be just a few more minutes,” the waiter replied. 

“Ok, so, I’m definitely just the bottom, Louis’ definitely just the top, and Christian is more… versatile,” Harry summarised with a smile. “Oh but you totally have to have a go at eating Lou’s ass. It’s like my favourite thing ever, I swear. And I want to eat your ass too, and suck your cock again and… can we kiss? Are you ok with kissing? I really want there to be kissing.”

“Marce, you’re talking pretty loud,” Christian pointed out looking a touch embarrassed.

“Oh, oops,” Harry sunk a little lower in his seat, cheeks pink. He took a few sips of his drink before speaking at a lower volume. “I’d really like it if we could all kiss.”

“If Louis’ ok with it too, then yeah, it’s fine,” Christian said.

“Sure, whatever you guys want,” Louis answered.

“Great,” Harry beamed. “So, we can all kiss, all eat each other out and suck each other off. Louis can put his dick in both of us, Christian can put his dick in me, I don’t put my dick in anyone and nobody puts their dick in Louis. Do you wanna do it in a hotel?”

“I guess if we do a threesome we should do it in style,” Christian replied. “How much money will you need?” he asked Louis.

“Don’t worry about it, Chrissy-boy, I’ll sort the hotel room,” Louis insisted. 

“Fine, put I’m paying for everybody tonight then,” Christian compromised. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry told him.

“But I’d like to,” Christian claimed. “Please, let me treat you both, yeah?” he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze while offering Louis a smile. 

“Cheers, lad, that’s really nice of ya,” Louis answered.

“So… we’re doing this then?” Harry asked, the excitement sounding in his voice again. “We’re going to have a threesome?”

“I believe so,” Louis replied looking to Christian expectantly. 

“If this is something the two of you really want then, yeah, I’m flattered to be a part of this,” Christian stated. “But… it would just be a one-time thing, right?”

“Not sure,” Louis looked to Harry.

“Um, I don’t really know,” Harry shrugged just as their food was brought to the table. “Thanks,” Harry said distractedly. “I don’t think I’d necessarily say, ‘never again’. I think it’ll be really hot and really amazing. Obviously, I don’t think it should be a regular weekend thing or anything. But I guess I wouldn’t want to rule out the possibility of doing it more than once if it turns out to be really fun.”

“How do you feel about that, Louis?” Christian asked.

“Whatever you two want is fine,” Louis answered through a mouthful of pizza. 

“Ok,” Christian said after swallowing a mouthful. “I guess I wouldn’t definitely say, ‘never again’ either. But honestly, I’m hoping the three of us can go into this with the idea that it IS a one-time thing. I really like you, Marcel. I like you a lot. You’re exactly the type of guy I’d go for. And Louis, you’re gorgeous, obviously, and I really respect you. I’m happy to share this experience with you but I don’t think it’s a good idea if I suddenly become like… I don’t know… a friend with benefits to your relationship. That sounds like an easy way for me to get hurt and for your relationship to get complicated. But… we’re all mature and consenting adults. I think we can handle having a threesome without it having to mean anything more. So… yeah, a one-time deal is probably for the best, I think.”

“Alright,” Louis nodded. “Anything else you’d like to ask us?”

“I just want to be sure that this is something you both want,” Christian stated.

“It is,” Louis answered on their behalf. He was lying through his teeth and he suspected that Christian may know it although Harry clearly didn’t. “We’re both really looking forward to it. We just need a bit more time to all get tested, get the results, and for Harry’s tattoos to completely heal up. But, dear Chrissy-boy, there is something you should know first. Go on, baby,” he squeezed Harry’s hand supportively. 

“Right, yeah,” Harry wiped at his mouth with his napkin and took a few mouthfuls of drink, trying to psych himself up to tell Christian. “You didn’t notice last time because it was dark. But, well, I’m kind of… I’ve always had issues I guess and… well, it’s so stupid… I know it’s stupid but I started it one day and I’ve never really been able to stop… especially after my sister… you know…”

“Yeah, I understand, mate,” Christian said gently, giving his friends hand a comforting squeeze.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you do,” Harry nodded, appreciating that Christian also knew what it was like to lose a loved one to suicide. “But, um… I mean, I do ok, sometimes I really feel like I’m better but then… sometimes not… and fairly recently it was, well… not.”

“You’ve lost me,” Christian said looking clueless. 

“I’ve had issues in the past,” Harry explained. “Bullying… and I wouldn’t say I was ever depressed… but I wasn’t always happy either… not in a bi-polar way… just… I felt like everything was out of control sometimes and I guess I felt scared and helpless and I just wanted those feelings to stop and… I found a way where I could make it stop, at least for a little while.”

“Are you… are you talking about drugs?” Christian asked.

“No, not drugs,” Harry shook his head at the thought. “But, I’ve kind of been known to… self-harm. So, I have, you know… scars and stuff. Um, yeah… so, if you wanna change your mind I get it… I just thought you deserved to know before…” he trailed off.

“Come here,” Christian pushed away from the table slightly, opening his arms and inviting his friend in for a hug. “Silly idiot,” he said affectionately. “Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. That’s really brave. I’m sorry you’ve had to go through all that.”

“So you’re not… you’re not freaked out?” Harry checked after pulling away and eating more of his pizza. 

“I’m sad that you’ve felt that way and felt like you had to hurt yourself to feel better,” Christian replied gently. “But I’m not freaked out.”

“So you’d still want to have sex with us?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely,” Christian told him. “What about you, Lou, any scars I should know about?”

“There’s a few,” Louis admitted deciding to provide Christian with some twisted truths. “I had a bit of a rough time in my teen years. Being gay and all that. Got in my share of fights. Some got pretty nasty.” 

“Sorry,” Christian apologised sympathetically.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I always hit back harder,” Louis boasted. “What about you, lad, any scars of your own?”

“No, my life isn’t nearly that interesting,” Christian shrugged. 

XXX

“So, we’re doing this, yeah?” Harry asked as the three of them left the restaurant and stood in the carpark. “We’re going to have a threesome?”

“As long as all our test results are ok,” Christian said. “Right, Louis?”

“Right,” he nodded. “Thanks for paying for the pizza, lad.”

“My pleasure,” Christian told them. 

“How are you getting home, do you need a lift?” Harry asked. 

“Oh my dad’s picking me up, but thanks,” Christian said.

“Ok, well we’ll hang around until he shows up,” Louis replied. “Make sure you get in the car safe and all that.”

They stood waiting in the cold air, chatting amicably enough as they waited for Christian’s dad to arrive. Christian and Louis even managed to find a bit of a common ground talking about football. Harry seemed delighted, dimples on full display as he gazed adoringly between the other two men, proudly tucked in against Louis’ waist. 

“Ah, that’s my dad,” Christian declared in response to a honking horn. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marcel,” he said and Harry pulled away from Louis to hug his friend. They pecked one another on the cheek. “Nice to see you again, Louis,” he smiled and they shared a quick one-armed hug, Louis patting Christian on the back awkwardly with a gruff ‘later, Chrissy-boy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	57. 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Haha...
> 
> That's it...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 57

Harry’s tattoos were more than fully healed, the results of their tests had all come back clean, Harry’s privates were freshly shaved to make him feel pretty and the hotel was booked. Harry was brimming with excitement, bags already packed and counting down the minutes until he and Louis would be leaving to pick up Christian and drive to the fancy hotel Louis had selected. They had all toyed with the idea of making a proper event of the day, Harry happily suggesting different date-like options. Louis had been prepared to agree with whatever Harry wanted but Christian had decided that treating the experience as a ‘date’ would be too confusing for everybody and recommended that they just make it about the ‘sex’. Well, actually, Christian had used the word ‘coitus’ and Louis nearly bit his tongue off from holding back a sardonic comment.

“Alright there, Haz?” Niall asked finding Harry sat near the bottom of the spiral staircase, packed bags at his feet and phone out as he waited on a message from Christian.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled up at him. “We should be leaving pretty soon. Where’s Lou?”

“He’s just having a chat with Zayn in the kitchen,” Niall shrugged. “So, you’re really going through with this threesome thing then?”

“Yes,” Harry replied in a defensive tone, not liking the way Niall’s judgement made him feel. “Louis wants it, Christian wants it, and I want it. We’re doing it together so it’s not like it’s cheating or anything.”

“Depends on your point of view,” Niall disagreed.

“Well you’re not a part of this threesome so your point of view doesn’t matter,” Harry grumbled. 

“Budge up, mate,” Niall encouraged moving to sit beside Harry on the step of the spiral staircase. With a huff, Harry shifted to create more space. “Look, I’m not trying to give you a hard time or make you feel like shite or anything. I care about you. I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Louis isn’t going to hurt me,” Harry replied. “And Christian definitely wouldn’t.”

“Why do you even want this threesome, Harry?” Niall quizzed him. “Really? Do you even know why you want it so bad?”

“I dunno, I just think it’ll be really hot,” Harry shrugged glancing down at his phone to see if Christian had asked to be picked up yet. He hadn’t. “And I love Louis but I really like Christian too. This way I get to be with both of them. Maybe that is a little selfish,” he acknowledged, “but they want it too. It was Louis’ idea if you remember.”

“Actually, it was Zayn’s idea,” Niall pointed out. “And Zayn’s the same guy who strung Liam along for years while he fucked around with Gigi, so it’s not like he’s a genius at relationships.”

“This isn’t like that,” Harry claimed. “Anyway, we’ve already decided that we all want to go through with this so stop trying to talk me out of it.”

“Fine,” Niall agreed. “But let me tell you a story first. Once upon a time…”

“Oh come on, I’m not a child,” Harry interjected with a roll of his eyes.

“Fine, fine,” Niall started over. “Back in Ireland, there was a young lad who lived in a house at the top of a hill.”

“Let me guess, the young lad is you?” Harry asked leaning his head against the banister, arms folded across his chest and none too pleased about listening to Niall’s tale.

“No, it’s a purely fictional story with made-up characters, now just be quiet for a few minutes and listen,” Niall responded.

“Ok, some kid lives in a house on a hill,” Harry rolled his eyes. “What happens next?”

“Well, there’s another house opposite his on top of another hill,” Niall explained and Harry just stared at him with a bored expression. “Each morning, this kid gets up, looks across and sees that the house on the hill opposite his has beautiful golden windows. He wishes the windows on his house could be just as pretty. Nearly every day he admires those gold windows, longing to have them for himself.”

“Why, they’re just windows?” Harry scoffed.

“Golden windows, Haz, golden windows,” Niall emphasized. “They look beautiful… special… it’s something different to what he already has and they seem exciting. Anyway, one day, this lad decides he wants a closer look at these windows. So he leaves his house, walks down the hill and then walks up the other hill. It takes him nearly all day to make it to the top.”

“Bullshit,” Harry interrupted. “It can’t take that long to walk up a hill.”

“Maybe the kid has a broken leg or something, you don’t know,” Niall retorted a tad impatiently. “Will you just listen?”

“I’m listening,” Harry insisted. “The kid with a boner for golden windows is walking up the hill.”

“Right, well, he makes it to the top of the hill,” Niall continued, “excited to get a proper look at the golden windows he’s been admiring. But it turns out, the windows aren’t golden at all. In fact, they’re just normal windows, no different than his own. So he knocks on the door and a kid about his age steps out.”

“Where are the adults in this story?” Harry wondered. “Sorry, carry on,” he apologised when Niall glared in irritation. 

“A kid about his age steps out,” Niall repeated. “And the first kid asks him what happened to the gold windows. The second kid then tells him that his house has golden windows. The first kid looks across to his house on top of the other hill and sure enough, the windows of his house look golden. So… what do you think about that?”

“The windows looked gold because of the sun, who cares?” Harry shrugged. 

“Try and apply it to your own life and your current situation,” Niall encouraged. “Maybe certain college friends look ‘golden’ because they’re shiny and new, but maybe you’ve got something beautiful and golden right in front of you already. Do you get what I’m trying to say or do I need to dumb it down?”

“Whatever, I get it,” Harry sighed. “And I’m not an idiot. I know I have Louis and I fucking love him alright. I can see how ‘golden’ he is. Having a threesome with Christian isn’t gonna change that. And…” he lost his train of thought as he received a message from his friend. “Louis!” he called out. “Christian’s ready for us to pick him up!”

XXX

Arriving outside Christian’s house, Harry unplugged his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, jogging up the little garden path to knock on the front door. Soon enough, Christian appeared at the doorway with a smile and an overnight bag, greeting Harry with a kiss on the cheek before following him to the car, the two college students climbing into the backseat. 

“Good to see you, Lou,” Christian leaned forward to squeeze Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, you too, lad,” Louis gave him a smile before starting up the car and driving to their chosen hotel. 

“Looks like someone’s having a wedding,” Harry commented as they walked from the carpark to the hotel, seeing a large group of people in formal wear and a couple of posh cars decorated with white ribbon. 

“They do a lot of weddings here,” Christian said. “Apparently there’s a three year waiting list.”

“Must be a really good hotel,” Harry rationalised as he craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse of the bride.

“No better than any other really,” Louis replied. “Good manager and the owner’s pretty great too in my opinion. It’s a great building, definitely a good space for a wedding reception and quite good for the photos and stuff. But really it’s the reputation of being an expensive hotel that attracts people for weddings. People generally like to show-off on their wedding days. Or at least the parents of the couple do. I’ve attended several weddings at this venue and I can honestly say I’ve enjoyed my time at smaller low-key weddings a lot more.”

“Was that to do with the venue or the people though?” Harry asked, guessing the weddings had been for some of the upper-class snobs Louis socialised with at charitable events even though he couldn’t stand them.

“A bit of both,” Louis shrugged. “Oh look, it’s a gold-digger,” he claimed as they stepped closer to the entrance, getting a proper look at the young bride and her new considerably older and much less attractive husband. 

“Louis,” Harry hissed as a number of the wedding party glared in their direction upon hearing his boyfriend’s words.

“So sorry,” Christian apologised meekly.

“They’ll be divorced in half a year,” Louis smirked still not bothering to keep his voice down. “Enjoy the sex while you can, Grandpa,” he teased.

“Really, really sorry,” Christian expressed earnestly while Harry dropped his head in utter mortification, urging Louis to hurry inside. 

“Hypocrite with his two sugar-babies,” a woman commented as she sucked on her vape, one hand resting on a prominent baby-bump.

“Don’t react,” Harry whispered pleading.

“Relax, the skanks pregnant,” Louis shrugged choosing to ignore her as he, Harry and Christian made their way through the grand entrance and into the lobby. 

“What kind of person vapes when they’re so heavily pregnant?” Christian tutted as he shook his head in judgemental disbelief. “Her poor baby.”

“Some people just don’t deserve kids, she’s probably one of them, mate,” Louis stated as they approached the main reception desk. “Alright, you’re new,” he greeted a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, eyebrows plucked to perfection and sporting shiny red lips. “I have a room booking under the name Tomlinson.”

“And how is that spelled, Sir?” the young lady asked eyeing the three of them critically as she set her fingers over the keyboard, eyes lingering on Louis’ joggers, hoodie and dirty trainers. She typed speedily as Louis confirmed the spelling. She stared at the monitor for a few moments before glancing doubtfully towards Louis and then carefully studying the screen again. “Are you able to confirm your date of birth?”

“And why would that be necessary?” Louis responded placing his hands on the desk and staring down at her, head cocked to the side.

“My apologies,” she said, not sounding sorry at all, “but there seems to be a little mix-up on our system. Can you confirm your room number?”

“I’ve booked the Penthouse, love,” Louis informed her and she frowned, still staring intently at the computer. “What seems to be the problem? Is my Penthouse no longer available?”

“No, no, the Penthouse is booked under the name Tomlinson,” she verified. “I just need to know your first name, Sir.”

“Louis,” he answered and her eyes flickered to the screen to confirm. 

“Very well, Louis,” she replied coolly. “I’m going to need some proof of identification.”

“You’re going to need to look for a new job if you don’t hand over my room key in the next ten seconds, sweetheart,” Louis retorted and the receptionist rolled her eyes. 

“Sir, I find it difficult to believe that the Penthouse is within your affordability,” she claimed snootily making Louis laugh. “To protect the guests and employees of this hotel I need to ensure that you aren’t an imposter. I wish to see proof of identification please.”

“Why? Because I’m wearing a hoodie, you judgemental little twit?” Louis shot back at her.

“If you won’t comply I’ll have no choice but to refer to the manager of the hotel,” she informed him. “If you’re unable or refuse to co-operate with him and confirm your identity then I’m afraid you and your friends will be escorted from the premises,” she gestured towards a pair of burly men (identical twins) patrolling the entrance way.

“Is that so?” Louis grinned wryly. “Call your manager then, love, I dare ya,” he smirked.

She scowled at him before lifting the phone and quickly explaining to her manager that there was an incident with an unruly guest at the front desk. Hanging up the phone, she looked very smug as she told Louis that the manager of the hotel would join them imminently.

“Now if you’ll move aside please, Sir, there are other guests waiting,” she said.

“Sorry folks,” Louis apologised to the short queue that had built up behind them. “You’re gonna have to wait a little longer. Unfortunately, young Megan here,” he read the name off her employee badge, “isn’t very good at her job. But don’t worry, my good friend Rupert is on his way down to sort everything out. Oh, speak of the devil,” Louis laughed as a man who could only be described as a silver fox made an appearance dressed in a sharp suit. “Rupert, good to see ya, mate.”

“Louis,” Rupert shook his hand fondly, clapping him on the shoulder, treating the younger man rather like an uncle would their favourite nephew. “It’s been too long. Business is booming I assume.”

“There’s always work to be done, Rupert, you know that,” Louis replied jovially with a sly wink.

“Of course, of course,” he nodded while Megan squirmed awkwardly in her seat seeing that the guest she had complained about knew her boss so well. “I’m pleased to see you here though. But given that I wasn’t expecting you I assume you’re here on pleasure?” his eyes swept over Harry and Christian.

“Pleasure indeed,” Louis nodded.

“Good, you deserve time to relax and enjoy yourself,” Rupert claimed. “We don’t want you to work yourself to death,” he cackled and Harry seriously suspected Rupert was somehow involved in or at least knew details of Louis’ ‘work’. “Now forgive my manners, I’ve not introduced myself to your friends. My name is Rupert, welcome to our hotel, I do hope you’ll enjoy your stay. Be sure to visit the dining hall and try the venison.”

“Thank you, I’m Christian, a friend of Louis’,” the auburn-haired college boy said as he shook the hotel manager’s hand.

“Marcel,” Harry smiled nervously shaking the manager’s hand also.

“Ah, the boyfriend,” Rupert replied knowingly. “A pleasure indeed, Marcel,” he winked, presumably knowing the real name was ‘Harry’. “Now, Megan, what did you call me down for?” he turned to the receptionist who looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

“Oh, well, I…” Megan faltered and Harry felt horribly embarrassed for her.

“Young Megan here demanded proof of identification,” Louis explained. “One might think she didn’t believe I was who I claimed to be. She seemed very shocked when I told her I’d booked the Penthouse. Apparently I don’t look like somebody who can afford the Penthouse. She even suggested that I might be an imposter. And there was definitely a thinly veiled threat about Stephen and Simon throwing us out. Alright there, lads,” he called to the twin security guards, the pair giving him a single wave in unison. “Enjoying married life, Ste?”

“Never been happier, Tommo,” Stephen replied.

“Congrats, man, how’s the little one doing?” Louis asked.

“Good, little man’s running around now,” Stephen said. “He’s growing up fast, big and strong. Handsome too.”

“That’s because he’s mine,” Simon jeered. 

“And how’s your Mrs, Si?” Louis asked.

“Still bakes the best pie ever,” Simon claimed.

“So, Megan, how long have you been working here?” Louis asked turning back to the receptionist who looked suitably embarrassed and nervous.

“Nearly four months, Sir,” Megan replied glancing between Louis and Rupert.

“And do you know who owns this hotel?” Louis asked her. She looked to Rupert. “No, no, Rupert is the hotel manager. But he’s not the owner. Do you know who the owner is? I’ll give you a hint, Meg, the owner’s booked the sodding Penthouse and he’s pretty dissatisfied with your service right now.”

“I… I…” Megan stammered looking to Rupert.

“Louis William Tomlinson,” Rupert stated and something seemed to register in the young lady’s memory. “It was mentioned in your interview and in your induction period.”

“Mr. Tomlinson, I’m very sorry, I was just trying to do my job,” Megan pleaded. 

“Of course you were,” Louis agreed. “Now I’m gonna go ahead and do mine. You’re fired, effective immediately. Rupert, key to the Penthouse please?”

“Of course,” Rupert moved behind the desk, taking over from Megan as she tearily collected her things, cheeks blazing red. “Enjoy your stay. Next please, so sorry about the hold up.”

XXX

“Wow, I had no idea you owned this hotel,” Christian marvelled as the trio stepped into the grand elevator together. “Do you own many?”

“Only three,” Louis answered modestly. “One in London and one up in Scotland. I’ve considered a hotel in Ireland but I’ve just never gotten around to it.”

“The building really is beautiful,” Christian praised as they left the elevator and walked down the corridor. “So many things would make such great photos, don’t you think, Marce?” he asked Harry, surveying the design of the hotel with a Photography-student eye.

“Yeah, I’d really love to do some kind of photoshoot here,” Harry stated. 

“I’m sure the owner of the hotel could be persuaded,” Louis smirked before opening the door to the Penthouse, inviting the two younger men to step through first.

“Wow,” Harry exclaimed and Christian nodded in response as his eyes took in the splendour of the suite. 

“This is amazing,” Christian said under his breath. “Thanks so much for doing this,” he told Louis.

“It’s no trouble,” Louis shrugged. “Well, apart from the issues with Megan,” he rolled his eyes. “Ah, champagne on ice, and the strawberries too,” Louis grinned popping a piece of fruit into his mouth. “Shall we just get down to it then, boys?”

“I guess so,” Harry looked between the other two, nervous and excited. 

“Excuse me for a moment, I’d just like to freshen up,” Christian said setting his overnight bag down on the sofa before looking for the bathroom.

“That door over there, mate,” Louis directed. “Freshen up,” he repeated mockingly once Christian was out of earshot. “Like we don’t know that means he’s having a piss.”

“You never told me you owned hotels,” Harry stepped up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“It’s a good source of income,” Louis’ hands settled at Harry’s hips. “Nice to know I’ll have a trade to fall back on when I get too old for the other business.”

Harry smiled, very much liking the idea of Louis having a normal job in the future rather than focusing on his darker business. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips just as Christian emerged from the bathroom.

“Alright there, Chrissy-boy,” Louis beckoned him over as he popped the cork on the champagne, pouring three glasses and handing them out. “Here’s to a good time, hey lads?”

“A good time,” Christian agreed raising his champagne flute.

“A good time,” Harry repeated as they all clinked their glasses together and took a sip, Harry following up with a strawberry. 

“Music?” Christian asked after a few beats of slightly awkward silence. 

“Yeah, good idea,” Harry nodded and Louis put some music on, the sound filling the room and creating a more relaxed atmosphere. “So… how do we do this?”

“Just relax, don’t think too much,” Louis advised. “Just go with it and enjoy yourselves,” he downed the rest of his champagne and set the glass down before taking Harry’s face in his hands, kissing him sweetly. “Now you two,” he directed gently, stepping behind Harry, fingers slipping up his shirt to trace circles on his waist while Harry and Christian tangled their tongues together. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Harry giggled nervously, one hand at the back of Christian’s neck, lips still lingering together. 

“Me either,” Christian breathed tucking a few curls behind Harry’s ear. “I’d love to kiss you again,” he claimed and Harry smiled, leaning in for more.

Instead of looking away, Louis opted to torture himself by watching the two college students kiss. They were both clearly enjoying the interaction and Louis wondered if Harry remembered he was even in the room. 

“You’re such a good kisser,” Christian complimented.

“I learned from the best,” Harry replied twisting away from his friend slightly so he could plunge his tongue into Louis’ mouth, releasing a soft ‘mmm’ sound as he did so. “Let’s get your clothes off,” he tugged Louis’ hoodie over his head. 

“This ok?” Christian checked, gazing into Louis’ blue eyes as he brought his fingers to the top of the older man’s joggers. 

“Sure,” Louis approved and Christian dropped to one knee as he pulled the material down Louis’ legs then helped him out of his trainers and socks, leaving him standing in a pair of black underwear as Harry discarded his boyfriend’s t-shirt. “Don’t worry about it, lad,” he said noting how Christian’s eyes took in some of the more intense scars, particularly the stab wound that would have been the death of him had Harry chosen to leave on that fateful day. 

“I’m sorry that ever happened to you,” Christian said quietly. Louis was confused for a moment before remembering that he’d prepared Christian for his scars, claiming difficult teenage years due to homophobia. The auburn-haired boy pressed a soft kiss over the scar from the stabbing. Louis petted his hair lightly in response, slightly endeared by the tender action.

“Let’s get your clothes off shall we, Chrissy-boy?” Louis asked offering his hand to help him back to his feet and unbuttoning his smart shirt because the Photography student seemed not to own any casual clothing, just shirts and smart trousers. 

It was Harry who took on the task of getting Christian out of his trousers, leaving him in a pair of white boxers. Louis and Christian then turned their attention to Harry, undressing him until he was standing in a pair of bright red underwear, a little wet spot of pre-cum viewable at the front, the prominent outline of his hard cock twitching slightly.

“So, yeah, that’s um… that’s the scars,” Harry muttered quietly. “Sorry if it’s… um, off-putting.”

“Don’t be silly,” Christian reassured stroking over the faded marks. “You’re beautiful,” he insisted pressing little kisses to some of the more obvious scarring. “Every part of you.”

“Thanks,” Harry said shyly and Christian stood, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him again, hands travelling up the expanse of his back and into his curls. Harry giggled slightly as he pulled away, reaching for his glass and sipping a little more champagne before selecting a strawberry, holding eye-contact with Christian as he ate the red fruit in a seductive fashion. He then grabbed another, tracing the piece around Christian’s lips before feeding it to him, leaning in to kiss him again, sharing the sweet taste. “Lay down,” he requested shoving lightly at Christian’s chest and directing him to the queen-sized bed. “You too,” he pecked Louis on the lips before guiding him in the same direction. “Now relax and let me take care of you,” Harry advised. 

Picking up the bowl of strawberries and grabbing the neck of the champagne bottle, Harry walked towards the bed, hoping to imitate the effortless model-like movement Cara so often exhibited. Setting the strawberries nearby, Harry took a swig from the bottle before playfully pouring a small amount of liquid onto Christian’s torso. Making sure not to spill anymore from the bottle, Harry bent his head and lapped up the champagne from Christian’s skin. He then offered the bottle to his friend’s lips, giving him a few sips before setting the bottle a safe distance away on the floor. 

Fetching a strawberry, he turned his focus to his boyfriend, allowing him to bite off the end. He then trailed the fruit down Louis’ body, a slight trail of pinkish-red juice staining golden skin. Harry pointed his tongue, eagerly licking it away in one smooth motion before finishing the strawberry off. Fingers sneaking under the waistband of Louis’ black boxers, Harry slowly peeled them off and threw them over his shoulder. Taking up another strawberry, he danced the piece of fruit over Louis’ inner-thighs, cock and balls before moaning obscenely as he devoured it.

“Little tease,” Louis grunted and Harry smiled brightly before leaning over to kiss him.

Just as Louis was really getting into it, Harry pulled away, rolling over to make-out with Christian instead. Peppering kisses down Christian’s neck, chest and belly, Harry hooked his thumbs into the band of the auburn-haired boy’s white underwear, smoothly dragging the material down and dropping a little kiss to the crown of his friend’s dick. 

“Marcel,” Christian sighed and Harry left the bed, hunting for the flavoured lube he’d stowed in his bag.

Pausing to take another mouthful of champagne from the bottle, Harry returned to the bed with lube in hand. Kneeling between the two men, Harry squirted some of the cherry lube onto Louis’ cock, hand wrapping around his girth to spread it all over, pumping him up and down with his right hand. With his left, he clumsily drizzled some lube over Christian, using his hand to rub it out before ducking down and taking Christian into his mouth.

For several minutes, Harry alternated between jerking Louis off while sucking Christian, and then sucking Louis while he worked his hand over Christian’s appendage. Feeling his wrists begin to cramp, Harry pulled back and requested that he’d like to eat some ass.

“Do I have a volunteer?” he practically purred. 

“Go on, Princess, I know how much you love it,” Louis rolled onto his stomach, presenting his glorious behind. 

“Come and help me,” Harry told Christian enticingly. “Lou’s ass is the best. Just look at it,” he declared proudly. 

“That is a beautiful bum, Lou,” Christian said in admiration.

“I’m blessed,” Louis acknowledged. 

“Touch him,” Harry encouraged, bringing one of Christian’s hands to a supple cheek. “Feel how soft and firm he is.”

“Lovely,” Christian commented, touching and squeezing. 

“You want the first taste?” Harry asked squeezing some lube along Louis’ crack.

“Ok, sure,” Christian accepted. “Is that alright, Lou?”

“Bon appetite, Chrissy-boy,” Louis responded with a playful wiggle of his bum, head turned to the side, resting his cheek on his hands. Honestly, he’d much rather have his boyfriend’s tongue lapping at his rim than Christian’s, but Harry really wanted this threesome and they’d all agreed to it so Louis closed his eyes, willing himself to enjoy the experience as best as he could. 

“That’s it, get right in there,” Harry championed. “He tastes so good, doesn’t he? I’d happily die eating his bum out.”

The flicks of Christian’s tongue were very tentative. Louis couldn’t tell if the boy just wasn’t that interested in rimming or if it was perhaps something he’d never explored before. With Harry’s words of encouragement, Christian’s licks became slightly more confident, but it tickled Louis more than it aroused him.

“Ok, it’s my turn,” Harry declared excitedly and Louis was secretly relieved when he felt Christian’s tongue disappear. 

“Oh, fuck, Princess,” Louis groaned as Harry wasted no time and drove his tongue in as deep as he could, nose pressed up right against his taint as he devoured Louis’ rim. 

“Wow, you really do love eating ass, don’t you?” Christian laughed in surprise at how eager Harry was to perform the act. 

“Think you could get a couple of good pictures?” Harry asked. “I really wanna know what I look like when I do it.”

“Sure, I’ll try,” Christian agreed. “My phone or yours?”

“You can use mine,” Harry pointed in the vague direction he had left his phone. Spreading Louis’ cheeks apart, he spat over his boyfriend’s hole before wiggling his tongue back inside, green eyes open as Christian took a few shots. “Mmm, you taste so fucking good, Lou.”

He pulled away and Louis moved onto his back, dick pointing upwards, a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. While Harry bent down to mouth at Louis’ balls, Christian somewhat shyly leaned down to swipe his tongue over the head of Louis’ penis, clearing the bead of white away. Kissing his way up the length of Louis’ manhood, Harry met Christian’s lips in a kiss, the pair bending down, tongues frequently meeting as they both kissed and licked all over Louis’ pulsing length. 

“Enough, lads,” Louis said gutturally. “Somebody still has their pants on,” he pointed out. “Think it’s time Haz was naked like us, don’t you agree, Chrissy-boy?”

“Definitely,” Christian grinned taking a gentle hold of Harry’s chin as he kissed him before yanking the red underwear off. “Look at you,” he marvelled appreciating the exposure of Harry’s hairless privates. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asked resting back on his elbows, legs spread to show himself off. “Louis likes it when I’m nice and shaved. I like it too. It makes me feel pretty. Do you think it’s pretty?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Christian told him, cupping his hairless balls and massaging them gently before sucking lightly at his cock. He then pulled off and enjoyed himself by kissing and licking over the laurel tattoos on Harry’s hips.

“Mmm, Christian,” Harry panted softly and Louis felt a bit of a competitive streak kick in, determined to make his boyfriend moan his name louder and more frequently than that of Christian’s. 

“Alright, love, how about we finger your pretty little ass open?” Louis suggested. “We need to get your pretty hole nice and loose if you’re gonna take both of our cocks, don’t we?”

“Yes, Si-” Harry barely caught himself before addressing Louis as ‘Sir’ in front of his friend. “Yes, yes,” he mumbled out hoping Christian wouldn’t question the near slip-up. “Wanna take both your big dicks.”

“Are you sure?” Christian asked him as Harry moved onto his front, Louis already probing him open with a lubed-up finger. “It’ll be much easier to take us one at a time. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Babe, I want it, I can take it, please,” Harry replied, moaning softly as Louis shifted his finger around. 

“If you’re sure,” Christian replied, looking to Louis for confirmation.

“Trust me, lad, he can take it,” Louis assured, choosing to ignore the ‘babe’ pet-name. “Come on, get a finger in him,” he encouraged. 

They fingered Harry for a while, gradually adding more fingers and occasionally taking turns to lick around his slowly stretching opening. By the time they each had three fingers drilling into Harry’s body, the green-eyed lad decided he wanted to see them better so he moved onto his back, legs spread as he accepted their fingers back into his body. Reaching an arm up, he looped it around Christian’s neck, guiding him down into a messy tongue-filled kiss. Laughing giddily, he let Christian go before batting his eyelashes at Louis, puckering his lips up as he silently begged his boyfriend for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy but Harry loved it, sucking on Louis’ tongue as the other two stretched out his asshole.

“Mmm, now you two kiss,” Harry ordered with a devilish smirk. “It’ll be hot.”

Still pumping their fingers in and out of Harry’s loosening channel, Louis and Christian leaned towards one another, lips and tongues meeting. Although Harry had asked for it, expecting it to be ‘hot’ to witness, he also suspected that his friend and boyfriend kissing each other might be a little tentative and awkward for them. Instead, they both seemed confident and comfortable enough. The kiss wasn’t shy or hesitant, they both really went for it, kissing each other with a surprising amount of passion, looking as though they’d done such a thing countless times before even though they hadn’t. 

Unexpectedly, it hurt. Harry knew he’d asked for it and he was fully aware that he’d made-out with Christian plenty of times himself by this point, but watching his boyfriend kiss another man did not feel good at all. It wasn’t the arousing sight he had anticipated. He didn’t feel his cock throb with lust. He wasn’t overcome with the desire to have both of them fucking him right that second. Instead, he honestly felt like crying. His boyfriend was kissing another man, right in front of him, and seemingly enjoying it.

“Quite a good kisser aren’t you, Chrissy-boy?” Louis complimented.

“Not so bad yourself,” Christian responded, fingers still thrusting in and out of Harry’s hole as they pressed their mouths back together, kissing again without being asked to.

Harry’s throat tightened up and his body went limp as he watched the man he loved kiss somebody else. He wondered if Louis felt as devastated as he did when he had to watch him kiss Christian. Swallowing thickly, Harry closed his eyes, unable to watch them any longer. It was too painful and he felt so utterly foolish. He had asked for this, he’d wanted this, been excited for it. He couldn’t suddenly cry about it and let the other two down now. They were doing this to make him happy, he couldn’t disappoint them when they were clearly enjoying the experience. He would just have to fight back the tears and persevere. 

“I think… I think that’s enough,” Harry hoped his voice didn’t crack. “You should… um, you two should fuck me now… if you’re done kissing,” he added on.

“Are you ok, Marce?” Christian asked, fingers carefully slipping out of Harry.

“Fine, I’m fine,” Harry nodded. “Just really… really desperate for you both,” he lied. “Want your big dicks in me so bad.”

“Are you sure about that, kitten?” Christian asked, grazing the back of his knuckles along Harry’s cheekbone affectionately. Harry flinched a little. Being called ‘kitten’ didn’t seem so cute anymore. Instead it made him feel dirty and guilty. “You seem… nervous… upset?” Christian guessed. “It’s ok if you’ve changed your mind. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Harry insisted. “Louis, you stick your dick in first, yeah,” he suggested. He didn’t wait for an answer, just wrapped his fingers around Louis’ cock and practically shoved the first inch inside himself.

“Fuck. Be careful, love,” Louis reprimanded gently.

“I’m fine, just let me take it,” Harry replied, sinking down further on his boyfriend’s cock. “Fuck,” he swore. “Now you, Christian, want you in me, babe,” he cringed. Calling his friend ‘babe’ didn’t seem right anymore either. “Need it so bad,” he said deceitfully, his erection beginning to wilt.

“I don’t think you do, Marcel,” Christian shook his head, not getting a good vibe from his friend. 

“Yes, I do, just hurry up and fuck me, please,” Harry begged determined to go through with the threesome before he burst into tears.

“Do you really want this, Harry?” Louis asked, beginning to see a glimmer of hope that he didn’t have to endure a threesome with Christian to make his boyfriend happy after all.

“Just fucking do it already, for fuck sake,” Harry groaned in frustration. 

“Harry, you’re not even hard anymore, love,” Louis pointed out as his boyfriend’s cock completely softened.

“I don’t care, it doesn’t matter,” Harry huffed. “Just do it, go on. Just do what you want to me.”

“Marcel,” Christian sighed sadly cupping his friend’s cheek, coaxing him to look at him. “It’s ok,” he kissed his cheek softly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I… I want to,” Harry said feebly.

“Well, um… I don’t,” Christian answered. “I’m sorry but… I think this has gone too far. It wasn’t a good idea. I shouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place, it was selfish of me. But I think we’re done here, kitten.”

“Don’t… don’t call me that, please,” Harry whimpered, slumping against Louis, face buried in his neck, his boyfriend’s cock still up his bum. “I’m sorry,” Harry began to sob. “I wanted to. I really wanted to. But… but…”

“It’s ok, you don’t have to explain,” Christian rubbed his back comfortingly. “Um… I’ll run a nice warm bubble bath. It’s a big tub. The three of us can jump in and relax a bit. Unless… I understand if you’d like me to go?”

“No,” Harry said after a few moments. “No, you don’t have to go, that’s not fair,” his curls bounced as he shook his head, knowing that Christian didn’t really have an easy way to get home if Louis didn’t drive him.

“Ok, a bath then?” Christian asked and Harry nodded, a soft ‘please’ escaping his lips as he continued clinging to his boyfriend. “I’ll give you a few minutes,” he said quietly to Louis as he picked up his white boxers and hurried to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Relieved? Disappointed?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	58. 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody...
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments on the previous chapter...
> 
> Nice to know everybody's feeling relieved =D
> 
> New random guess for how many chapters this story will be... 72... could be less... could be more... 
> 
> Let's carry on shall we...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 58

Rubbing Harry’s back soothingly and repeatedly whispering ‘it’s ok’ in a reassuring tone, Louis carefully pulled his dick out of his boyfriend’s hole. He wiped the boy’s tears away with the pad of his thumb, kissing his lips gently as he petted his hair. Gazing at his lover’s face, he could tell that Harry was embarrassed, and not in the way he usually was when Louis teased him sexually. This was a different kind of embarrassment his boyfriend was experiencing. The kind with genuine shame and hurt feelings rather than excitement and arousal. 

“Talk to me, Princess,” Louis encouraged.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised quietly. “I’ve let you down.”

“Don’t be silly, of course you haven’t,” Louis told him. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for darlin’.”

“We can still do it,” Harry sniffed a little. “If you still want the threesome it’s fine. I’ll be a good boy and I’ll take it.”

“Ssh, don’t talk like that,” Louis responded. “Besides, you heard Christian. He doesn’t want to do it. We can’t force him can we?” he pointed out and Harry shook his head in agreement.

“Well maybe… maybe we could ask someone else,” Harry suggested. “That way you can still… you know.”

“Haz, baby, I don’t want a threesome either,” Louis clarified. “I was just going along with it because I thought it’s what you wanted.”

“Oh,” Harry replied slowly thinking everything over. “I guess I’ve been a pretty shitty boyfriend lately.”

“No, you haven’t,” Louis told him. “I should have been honest. I was just…”

“Just what?” Harry asked when Louis trailed off, looking away across the grand hotel room.

“Just… scared of losing you,” Louis answered turning back to his boyfriend with a sad kind of smile. “I mean, Chrissy-boy’s pretty much perfect. He’s good-looking, he’s got a good body, he’s smart, he’s respectful… I don’t think anyone would be shocked if you chose him over me. He’s a really good lad.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. Because it was true. Christian was genuinely a really good lad. “But he’s not you though,” he pointed out. “That’s a pretty big flaw if you ask me.”

“I’ll take your word for it, love,” Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled, happier this time. “Plus, my dick is bigger,” he pointed out smugly and Harry released a small laugh. “Look at me,” he tilted the green-eyed boy’s face up by his chin. “We’re ok, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry leaned in for a quick little kiss. “I just feel… stupid really. And it really fucking hurt seeing the two of you kiss. I know I’ve got no right to feel that way, not when I’ve been kissing him too but… fuck, I never want to feel like that again.”

“You won’t have to, baby, don’t worry,” Louis assured.

“Did it… when I was kissing him… did it make you feel like that?” Harry asked.

“It wasn’t great,” Louis told him. “But I was prepared to tolerate it for you.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry apologised.

“Forget it, babe, not your fault,” Louis said.

“We’re blaming Zayn right?” Harry asked.

“Sure, I’m down to blame, Z,” Louis smiled. 

“I guess we should have listened to Niall,” Harry said meekly. 

“Probably,” Louis shrugged. “But he’s Irish, it’s hard to tell what he’s saying sometimes,” he joked. “Come on, do you wanna jump in the bath then? We should check that Christian’s ok too?”

“Yeah, ok,” Harry nodded moving carefully off of the bed and pulling his red underwear back on. He led the way into the bathroom, Louis following behind him still nude. “Um, hi,” he said tentatively to Christian who was already in the water, his white boxers proving useless as they had gone see-through.

“Hi, how you feeling?” Christian asked concernedly as Harry and Louis carefully climbed in to the spacious tub.

“Better,” Harry replied tucking his hands under his crossed legs. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Marce, don’t worry about me,” Christian told him. “And don’t be embarrassed ok.”

“Easier said than done,” Harry cringed. “I feel like a proper idiot.”

“Don’t worry about it, it could have been worse,” Christian reasoned. “One of us could have… shit the bed or something.”

“He’s right, that would have been worse,” Louis smirked, his body language far more relaxed than the two younger men as the hot water enveloped his naked body.

“Can’t argue with that,” Harry acknowledged with a little laugh, some of the tension fading away, his wet boxers sticking to his skin. “I guess I just thought a threesome would be really sexy and stuff. I’ve honestly fantasised about it in my head so many times.”

“Sometimes fantasies are better off staying in our heads,” Christian said. “It might be hot to watch it in a porn or think about it while you’re in the shower or something. But I guess the reality of it is something different.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded in agreement. “I think I got confused by how hot the fantasy was that I believed for a moment that I really wanted it. But in real life I don’t think I am the kind of person who can… you know,” he lifted his eyes to meet Christian’s.

“It’s ok, I get it,” the auburn-haired boy smiled softly in understanding. “I don’t think I’m that kind of person either. And I’m sure Louis didn’t really want to do it, right?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, I was game,” Louis insisted. “You two are the ones who pussied out.”

“Ignore him,” Harry advised his friend with a roll of his eyes. 

“You know, people are bound to ask,” Louis pointed out. “What are we gonna tell them?”

“I guess we just tell them that we changed our minds,” Christian replied.

“Or to mind their own business,” Harry suggested.

“Could do,” Louis mused. “Or we could pretend we went through with it. Just so I don’t have to deal with Niall’s ‘I told you so’.”

“I guess it could be fun to pretend,” Harry said. “It would be like we were extending the fantasy. What do you think?”

“Can you imagine how Luisa might react if she heard?” Christian asked. 

“Urgh, I dread to think,” Harry shuddered.

“What’s she been like lately?” Louis asked.

“She’s not in our Photography class anymore so she’s been pretty easy to avoid,” Harry said. “Could cause quite a scene if she thought I had a threesome with Christian.”

“Could be dangerous though,” Christian reasoned. “She really gives me the creeps. She’s not stable. It’s better to keep your distance from her. We shouldn’t tell her things that could make her act out. And if we did tell people we had a threesome, the word would spread and there would be guys lining up thinking they had a shot with you. Or they’d think that having a threesome meant you were easy or something. Seeing you be harassed by Luisa was bad enough. I don’t want to see you being harassed by a bunch of disrespectful asshole guys as well.”

“Agreed,” Louis supported, realising that Christian’s rational thinking was perfectly sound. 

“Ok, so we tell the truth that we didn’t have a threesome,” Harry said. “It’s not like people at college really know anyway. The only person I told was Johnny and I know he didn’t tell anyone. Who did you tell?”

“Nobody,” Christian answered. “I guess I didn’t want to hear any judgement about it. But you’re welcome to tell Niall we went through with it if you really want to,” he added to Louis. “It’s not like he’s going to show up at our college and spread it around.”

“Nah, it’s alright, he’d know I was bullshitting anyway,” Louis acknowledged. “I’ll just tell my boys my dick was too big and you started crying at the sight of it.”

“Um…” Christian looked uncomfortable.

“Relax, I’m kidding,” Louis assured him.

“We could tell them Christian’s dick was too big for you and made you cry,” Harry teased.

“I have no issue with that,” Christian commented.

“Piss off,” Louis laughed splashing some water at both of them. 

XXX

After the bath water started to feel cold and their fingers started to wrinkle, the three men climbed out and dried off before changing into clean clothes. Louis went out onto the balcony for a smoke and Harry and Christian selected some snacks and drinks from the mini-bar and lounged on the sofa watching a catty talk show on the T.V. At some point, Harry’s eyes started to droop and soon enough he was napping on the couch. Christian draped a blanket over him before stepping out onto the balcony with Louis, doing his best to ignore the cold air.

“Marcel’s sleeping,” Christian said rubbing his hands up and down his arms for warmth. “I think the emotions of the day tired him out.”

“I guess so,” Louis agreed. “What about you, lad?”

“I’m ok,” Christian answered. “A little disappointed,” he admitted. “But I think we both know this whole thing was a bad idea from the start.”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’d both do just about anything to make that lad happy, hey?” Louis lit up another cigarette, offering one to Christian who declined. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s happy with you, Louis,” Christian stated. “Just needed a bit of a reminder maybe.”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “He could have easily been yours though. Look at ya, you’re a perfect Prince Charming. The two of you could have had a pretty little happily ever after.”

“Yeah, maybe, but he met you first so… congratulations to you I guess,” Christian said. Perhaps the statement would have sounded resentful and bitter coming from somebody else, but Christian’s tone of voice held no ill-well. “There’s something more to it all though isn’t there?” he pried. “Something Marcel isn’t telling me.”

“Everybody has their secrets, Chrissy-boy,” Louis replied. “I’m sure you have some of your own.” 

“Not really,” Christian shrugged. “But I can tell Marcel isn’t always one-hundred percent honest with me.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Louis advised. “He’s been through some shit.”

“I’ll bet,” Christian sighed. “I just wish he’d open up to me more. Let me be there for him. It really breaks my heart that he’s recovering from self-harm. If we hadn’t planned this threesome thing I’m sure he’d have kept that from me and I’d never have guessed he was struggling like that. It’s worrying really, to know that he’s been suffering in that way and I haven’t even noticed. Makes me wonder what else I don’t know.”

Not sure how to respond, Louis simply took a long drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out, watching it disappear into the cold evening air. 

“What about you, what kind of secrets do you have?” Christian asked turning the attention onto Louis.

“Sorry, mate, if I told you, I’d have to kill ya,” Louis smirked as he blew out another puff of smoke before flicking the cigarette over the edge of the balcony. 

“Funny,” Christian replied only looking faintly amused. “I see through your act though,” he stated stepping closer to the balcony, leaning on the rail and looking out at the dark scenery below. “You put on this tough guy routine but I see the way you are with Marcel. You’re so gentle with him. It’s lovely really. But I like to think I’m a good judge of character and there’s something very sweet and innocent about you. Maybe you like to intimidate people a little but it’s obvious you wouldn’t ever hurt a fly.”

“Cheers, mate,” Louis smiled faintly, highly amused that Christian was so naïve and had formed such an inaccurate assessment of him. “You sure you’re ok though, yeah? I know this isn’t exactly the kind of night you signed on for.”

“Honestly, I’m fine,” Christian answered. “I’m just glad we were able to stop before it went any further. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if we’d carried on and Marcel instantly regretted it. How are you feeling though? And don’t try making a funny comment and pretend this isn’t a serious situation. You must be relieved, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis admitted, careful to keep his tone of voice casual. “For a minute there I thought it was really gonna happen. No offence, mate,” he added. “You’re a fit lad, I’m sure sex with you would have been nice. But I’d much rather keep Harry to myself. And I guess I’ve been stressing for weeks now that the two of you might end up together.”

“That’s just your insecurities playing up,” Christian offered his opinion. “He never would have left you to be with me, even if we had gone through with the threesome. He really loves you, Louis, you’re lucky.”

“Don’t worry, kid, you’ll meet a nice fit lad yourself soon enough,” Louis told him encouragingly. 

“I doubt it,” Christian replied. “Most college guys aren’t interested in serious relationships. They just want to mess around with as many people as possible. I’ve never been interested in doing that. I’m a little old-fashioned I guess.”

“You could make a play for the virgins,” Louis suggested and Christian frowned. “I’m serious, mate. If some lad has made it to college still a virgin then there’s a good chance he’ll be more open to a proper relationship before taking dick. Or have you ever thought about dating somebody older? It might be worth looking into.”

“Maybe,” Christian mused. “I’m not sure how my parents would feel about me bringing home a guy with a big age gap though. Or worse, what would his parents think of me?”

“Who gives a fuck? It’s nobody’s business,” Louis claimed. “Don’t let anybody else’s negative judgement fuck up your relationships. Besides, you’re the kind of guy parents hope their kids will bring home. You know, I might know a single guy or two I could set you up with,” he offered.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass,” Christian said. “I still need to mope over Marcel for a little bit anyway. Really process everything that’s happened and just let it go.”

“You fell pretty hard for him, huh?” Louis asked.

“I tried not to,” Christian replied. 

“Yeah, been there, mate,” Louis sympathised. “Fighting my feelings for him didn’t really work.”

“Why were you fighting it?” Christian asked curiously. “No disrespect intended, but if Marcel was single I’d be fighting for him, not denying my feelings.”

“I struggled a bit with the age-gap at first,” Louis admitted. “Didn’t wanna feel like I was taking advantage or anything. But in the end I just couldn’t keep away. And I’ve been that guy who only wants to fuck and never wants to settle down. That changed when I met Hazza. I don’t think anyone thought I could be somebody’s boyfriend and actually fall in love and shit. But with Harry, it just happened.”

“Sounds nice,” Christian stated. 

“Do you think you two are gonna stay friends?” Louis wondered. 

“I hope so,” Christian nodded. “As long as he wants me around anyway. And as long as you don’t have an issue with it,” he added respectfully looking into Louis’ eyes.

“Honestly, mate, I’d feel a lot better knowing he’s got a good lad like you to look out for him at college,” Louis claimed sincerely. “Things might be kinda awkward but hopefully you can both work through it.”

“I don’t think it will be like it was before,” Christian said. “In fact it probably shouldn’t be like it was before,” he accepted. “But I think we’ll be ok. As long as I’m not causing any upset between the two of you.”

“Bloody hell, mate, you’re way too fucking good for this world,” Louis gave in to the temptation to reach out and ruffle the Photography student’s hair. “Be careful, yeah. A lot of dickheads out there would take advantage of a nice guy like you.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Christian smiled bashfully.

“C’mon, we should head back in, see if Sleeping Beauty’s ready to wake up,” Louis said. 

XXX

Instead of experiencing a night of group sex, they lounged in the hotel room watching movies, Louis occasionally stepping out onto the balcony for a smoke. Before going to bed, Louis called for room service to bring some extra blankets and pillows. Christian gratefully took them and fixed himself up a comfortable arrangement on the large sofa, leaving the couple to take the bed. 

“You ok, Princess?” Louis asked quietly as he cuddled Harry close under the covers. 

“Yeah. I love you, Lou. Love you so much,” Harry whispered back, linking their fingers together and keeping a hold of his hand until he fell asleep. 

Judging by the sounds of their breathing, Harry and Christian both fell asleep relatively easily. Louis was awake a lot longer, holding his boyfriend close, desperate to bury himself inside him and fuck him hard and rough but knowing he couldn’t while Christian was in the room. He sincerely hoped Harry would be willing to engage in some kinky sex as soon as they were back home. 

XXX

In the morning, Louis led Harry and Christian downstairs to enjoy the breakfast buffet. They all tucked in heartily to the scrumptious food provided, gorging out and eating far more than one typically would. After enjoying a variety of different breakfast foods, they started experimenting by daring each other to put random food items together. 

“That looks so gross,” Harry laughed as Christian took a mouthful of pancakes covered in Greek yogurt and Cheerio’s. 

“It’s actually not that bad,” Christian reasoned. “I wouldn’t recommend it but it’s not awful.”

Dipping a croissant into a runny egg yolk however did prove to be ‘awful’. In fact, it made Louis gag and wretch a bit and he opted to spit the mouthful out rather than swallow. He then challenged Harry to eat a strawberry wrapped in bacon. 

“Quite nice actually,” Harry claimed eating the entire thing and licking his fingers clean. “Mmm, yeah, I like it,” he said more decisively selecting another strawberry to wrap in bacon. 

Christian then dunked a sausage in orange juice and sprinkled it with sugar. He looked utterly repulsed but managed to chew his way through the whole thing and swallow it down, covering his mouth as he released an involuntary burp. Then Louis added a spoonful of baked beans to his tea and drank the contents down.

“No, no,” Harry shook his head, watching the sight before him.

“He’s doing it,” Christian gasped in a mixture of shock, awe and revulsion. 

“Wanna kiss, babe?” Louis asked Harry.

“No way,” Harry put his hands up to keep Louis away. “That’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen in my life and I’ve seen Liam and Zayn shag in just about every position imaginable.”

“Whatever, I dare you to have a bowl of cornflakes with salt and maple syrup,” Louis challenged. 

Harry managed one spoonful before throwing up, much to the disgust of the guests sitting nearby. 

XXX

After breakfast, they returned to their hotel room to gather up their belongings. While Harry and Christian both took the time to neatly fold everything back into their overnight bags, Louis simply shoved everything into his haphazardly. Louis stopped and chatted with Rupert briefly before they left the hotel, driving towards Christian’s place.

“Alright, lad, here we are,” Louis declared pulling up outside the auburn-haired boy’s house.

“Thank you,” Christian said politely unplugging his seatbelt. “And thanks for organising the hotel room. It was beautiful and even though we deviated from the plan I still had a really enjoyable night.”

“Sure, mate, you’re welcome,” Louis told him.

“See you Monday, Marcel,” Christian reached out to give a platonic squeeze to the curly-haired boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, see ya, mate,” Harry replied giving a wave as Christian walked up to his front door. “I really am sorry about everything, Lou,” he told his boyfriend as they began the drive home.

“Forget it, love,” Louis said. “Things got a bit messy for a moment but we worked through it. Don’t beat yourself up about it, ok. We’re blaming Zayn, remember?”

“I just feel bad,” Harry told him honestly. “I kinda feel like I led Christian on a little bit and I guess in a way I kind of cheated on you. This whole threesome things was so fucking dumb and I think deep down a part of me knew that. But at the same time I really wanted it and I was determined to make it happen. I just feel really shit.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Louis insisted. “Nobody made Chrissy-boy agree to this in the first place. It was his decision to come to the hotel with us. Neither of us forced him to be there. And ok, I was only going through with it to make you happy, but that’s my fault, not yours. I put the threesome idea in your head in the first place and I wasn’t honest with you about how I felt. None of us were smart about this, alright. We all fucked up a little. Don’t let it get you down, Princess.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed in response, staring out the window as they drove. “I don’t want you to be my boyfriend,” he blurted out and Louis’ face dropped before he schooled his features into a disinterested sneer, though his knuckles were turning white from the tight grip on the steering wheel. “Shit, no,” Harry cringed at his poor choice of wording. “Louis, that’s not what I meant,” he hurried to explain himself. “I love you, I want to be your boyfriend, of course I do. But not when we get home. I don’t want to be Louis and Harry. I want us to be Dom and sub. That’s what I meant. When we get home, I want you to be ‘Sir’ instead of Louis. I want you to punish me and humiliate me and stuff. Um, would that be ok? Am I making sense?”

“Fucking hell, Haz, think before you speak, yeah,” Louis sighed in relief, relaxing his fingers from their vice-like grip and indicating to turn left.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry winced. “That came out completely wrong. Guess I’ll need a few extra spanks for that?” he asked tentatively. 

“I guess so,” Louis agreed. “You wanna grab some lunch before we head home?” he asked noting that it was coming up to noon. “It’s probably better if we eat now because as soon as we get in the front door you’re gonna be my little fuck-toy.”

“Um, yeah,” Harry coughed awkwardly, squirming in his seat slightly, moderately aroused by Louis’ words. “Food and drink’s probably a good idea.”

“Where do you wanna go, babe?” Louis asked.

“You choose,” Harry replied. “I like it when you take control and make the decisions,” he admitted. “Helps me feel more subby. I’d love it if you could put on one of your suits when we get home too,” he added with a faint blush. “You just look even hotter and more dominant in a suit. Really makes me feel like you’re putting me in my place.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis quirked an eyebrow heading towards the nearest pub that served a decent meal. “And where might your place be?”

“At your feet, Sir,” Harry answered proudly and Louis smirked in satisfaction. 

“Well aren’t you a good boy,” he cooed.

“Actually, I think I’ve been pretty bad recently,” Harry reminded him.

“Ah, of course,” Louis nodded going along with Harry’s little role-play. “Been a dirty little slag haven’t ya? I’m gonna need to punish that naughty little bottom of yours, aren’t I?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry swallowed feeling a nervous and excited energy build up inside of him. “My naughty little bottom needs to be punished.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’, it will be,” Louis promised with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	59. 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading...
> 
> Let's keep going shall we...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 59

After parking up the car, Louis climbed out and moved around the vehicle to open the door for Harry. He took his boyfriend’s hand, placing a kiss to it as he helped him step out. Louis then snaked his arm up the length of Harry’s back, his fingers curling around the base of Harry’s neck as he led him into the pub and directed him to a cosy little booth. Squeezing in beside him, Louis placed a hand on Harry’s thigh, slowly inching closer to his privates as he leaned in to whisper dirty words into his ear.

“I’m gonna get your little boy-pussy so fucking wet for me, babe,” Louis’ breath tickled the shell of Harry’s ear. “Gonna have you absolutely begging for my cock. I’m gonna cover you in my cum, take pictures and videos of it and we’re gonna post it on that little blog of yours for all your little fans to see. Bet they’d love to see you wrecked and I’m definitely gonna wreck you, Princess.”

“Mmm, Louis,” Harry’s thighs clenched as Louis groped between his legs, a relaxed smile on his face as he watched the younger man squirm. 

“What did you just call me, love?” Louis asked, still speaking the words into Harry’s ear.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised meekly, cheeks ablaze as he felt his cock fattening up. “I meant to say ‘Sir’,” he claimed in a hushed tone, looking around the pub frantically, paranoid that somebody else may have heard.

“Relax, nobody’s paying us any attention,” Louis assured him sensing the subs slight unease. “Now,” he said quietly and slowly as he carefully popped the button on Harry’s jeans and lowered the zipper, Harry’s green eyes widening at the exposure. “I’m gonna head up to the bar and place our order. I’m sure you’ll be a good boy and gratefully eat what I order for you,” he stated and Harry nodded minutely, liking the fact that his Dom was making the decisions for him. “While I’m gone,” Louis continued as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Harry’s boxers and took out his cock, “you’re going to gently tease yourself. Don’t worry,” he said gently in response to Harry’s worried expression. “Nobody will be able to see what you’re doing, you’re protected by the cover of the table. Just tease yourself… nice and slow… just like that,” Louis instructed as he guided the tip of one of Harry’s fingers up and down the length of his pulsating cock.

As Louis stood up and swaggered towards the bar, Harry felt ever so slightly panicked. He could hear the sound of his heart beat thudding in his ears and there was a prickling sensation all over his skin. Given that all of the blood flow was currently rushing to his dick he couldn’t even hope to construct a rational thought. All he could think to do was to keep his eyes on Louis’ form, admiring the shape of his boyfriend’s plump ass while lightly stroking a single shaking finger up and down his hard-on.

He could see Louis laughing with the bartender as he waited for their drinks, casually chatting to some of the locals who were enjoying a beer. Even after the drinks were served, Louis continued exchanging friendly banter with them, no doubt doing it on purpose so Harry was forced to tease himself a little longer. He even wondered if perhaps Louis was telling these strangers what he was doing back at their table. Maybe their raucous laughter was at his expense. Harry blushed at the thought of it all, the drop of pre-cum gathering at the tip of his penis suggesting that he was aroused by the idea of Louis letting others know of the humiliating task he was being put through. 

His dick bobbed lightly at the ministrations of the two fingers he was now trailing across himself. He nibbled on his lower lip, eyes fluttering a little as he suppressed a whimper as Louis finally made his way back, carrying two glasses of coke complete with ice-cubes and a lemon wedge each.

“Doing alright there, Princess?” Louis asked sliding back in next to Harry and setting the drink glasses down.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered quietly, still tracing his fingers up and down his hard length.

“Good, now put your hands on the table, that’s it,” Louis smiled taking a gulp of his cola while sneaking a peek at Harry’s privates. 

“Do you know those men?” Harry asked watching the boisterous group of forty-something bachelors drink and laugh together. 

“No, but they were quite talkative,” Louis commented. 

“Did you tell them?” Harry asked shyly. “About what you were making me do?”

“Of course not,” Louis shook his head. “I wouldn’t tell a bunch of strangers something like that without your permission first. Don’t worry, babe, nobody knows what’s happening right now apart from you and me. Colour?” he checked.

“Green, Sir,” Harry told him, cheeks still rather pink and very aware that his cock was still out under the shield of the table. 

“Good,” Louis smiled. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want ice or not,” he gestured to Harry’s full glass. “But I asked for some anyway. I hope that’s ok.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Harry said. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Ah, so you did want ice, perfect,” Louis smirked. “Try not to scream, love,” he challenged dipping his fingers into Harry’s fizzy drink and plucking out an ice-cube.

Catching on to Louis’ intentions, Harry gripped his thumbs and fingers at the edge of the table and did his best to prepare himself. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip to contain a squeal as Louis clasped his hand around his cock, pressing the ice-cube flush against his skin.

“Such a good boy,” Louis praised as he slowly jerked his hand up and down, the ice turning to water and dripping down Harry’s dick. “You want some more ice or have you had enough?” he asked in an amused tone.

“I…” truthfully, Harry did not want to endure another ice-cube melting along his erection but he didn’t want to outright tell his Dom ‘no’. “I’m happy to take whatever you wish to give me, Sir,” Harry decided to say instead.

“Good answer,” Louis approved. He smiled as he fondled Harry a little more before carefully tucking him away and covering him up. “Drink,” he ordered nudging Harry’s glass closer to him and Harry gratefully drank. Slinking an arm over Harry’s shoulders, Louis moved in even closer and resumed dirty-talking to him, riling him up with explicit details of the things he planned to do to him when they got home. “Gonna have you naked and crawling around after me on all fours,” he claimed. “Gonna spread your cheeks and show off your little fuck-hole to everyone. See how loud I can make you scream my name. Think I’ll fuck ya so hard you’ll pass out. And when you do I’m just gonna fuck ya some more. Might even take you out to the trees by our house and fuck you there, just do it out in the open like the dirty bitch you are.”

Harry’s cock throbbed under the restraint of his jeans, cheeks still warm with embarrassment and arousal. He doubted Louis would actually take him out and fuck him in the trees given the cold weather but it still filled him with that odd mixture of humiliation and excitement to think about it.

A waitress stopped by to serve them their meals, her attempts to flirt with the couple completely ignored and altogether unsuccessful. 

To Harry’s relief, Louis behaved as the perfect gentleman while they ate. No dirty-talk and no groping. Harry was simply permitted to eat peacefully and without distraction. Though as he nibbled his way through his mixed grill while Louis devoured his chicken and ribs combo, Harry couldn’t help but wonder how many of the kinky things Louis would actually carry out when they got home. He liked to think he wouldn’t actually pass out while being fucked. Though if he did, he was confident Louis wouldn’t just carry on. That had to be fantasy-based talk. As for being nude and having to crawl around on all fours, that was almost certainly something Louis intended to follow through on, with allowances being made to get safely up and down the stairs. While Louis had enjoyed exposing him or embarrassing him in front of others in the house previously, Harry wasn’t sure how far Louis might take things. He didn’t expect they would actually fuck in any room in front of anybody in the way that Zayn and Liam often did but Louis clearly wasn’t shy about making it clear to others that Harry was submissive to him. He’d also expressly asked Louis for punishment so there was bound to be some kind of pain involved and no doubt he would push his limits for humiliation in some kind of way. As for being fucked, that was inevitable. After suitable punishment and humiliation, Harry would no doubt find himself thrown on the bed with his pliant body available for Louis’ taking. It was really a question as to whether Louis would allow him any kind of pleasure or relief. Not being permitted to cum was definitely an undesirable punishment. But Harry suspected Louis could make being allowed to cum just as punishing. He was definitely in for a tough time but he was more than prepared to endure it. He needed to. He’d only continue to feel guilty about the almost-threesome with Christian otherwise. 

“You want any dessert, love?” Louis asked as he opened the little wet-wipe he’d been supplied with to clean the BBQ sauce off his fingers after finishing his ribs. 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Harry answered finishing the last of his coke. “But you can get one if you want.”

“Oh can I now?” Louis asked, eyebrow quirked in amusement. “And since when do I need your permission, Harold?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry apologised, eyes lowered. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Hmm,” Louis responded as he wiped his mouth. “I think I will have a dessert,” he decided after scanning his eyes over the back of the menu. “And since you’re not having one you can act as a little footrest for me,” his tone was practically daring.

“I… what?” Harry looked into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, a little confused. 

“I’m gonna have a dessert,” Louis stated, stroking Harry’s chin with the pad of his thumb. “And you’re gonna get on all fours under the table and I’m gonna rest my feet on you.”

“But… people will see,” Harry pointed out nervously. “They’ll definitely notice.”

“Yeah, probably,” Louis agreed with a nonchalant shrug. “But so what? We’re not doing anything rude or inappropriate. There’s nothing illegal about you being fully-clothed on your hands and knees. It’s not like anyone can complain or report us to the police. We wouldn’t actually be doing anything wrong,” he reasoned. “It’s a perfect non-explicit way to embarrass you in front of these people. They won’t need to hear you begging for my cock in your ass to guess you’re my little submissive bitch,” he teased. “They’ll be able to tell exactly what kind of a dirty boy you are just by seeing you be a pretty little footstool for me. So, think you can handle that baby, or is that too much for the guy who was desperate for double-penetration just last night?” he goaded.

“I can handle it,” Harry insisted, easily rising to Louis’ bait. “I’m green, Sir,” he said.

“Good, that’s what I like to hear,” Louis smiled running a hand through his subs curls and kissing him sweetly before going back up to the bar to order his pudding. “Alright then, what are you waiting for?” he asked upon his return. “Hands and knees, footstool.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry muttered shyly, cheeks blooming as he slipped under the table.

“No, no, out this way,” Louis ordered. “I wanna be able to stretch my legs,” the smirk was evident in his voice as Harry moved. He was a lot more visible now. In fact, there was no way anybody could miss him positioned on his hands and knees with Louis lounging casually in his seat with his feet resting on him. “That’s my good boy,” the Dom stated encouragingly, sounding rather proud.

Harry was sure other people in the pub were talking about him. It was mortifying and he knew he and Louis and their relationship was currently being judged, possibly even ridiculed. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Louis’ heels digging into his back and focusing on the fact he was being a good sub providing service to his Dom. Hopefully, Louis’ dessert would be brought out soon and he’d eat relatively quickly so they could leave before anybody felt compelled to approach their table and confront them about what they were doing. True, as Louis had stated, there was nothing explicit or illegal about him acting as a footrest. But it definitely wasn’t a conventional sight and there were bound to be those who were uncomfortable with it. People might even complain to the staff and there was no way that would end well. Louis would certainly object to being asked to leave and cause some kind of scene if anybody dare voice their disapproval to him. For all Harry knew, it would turn out similar to the debacle with Megan the former receptionist at the hotel, and transpire that Louis actually owned the pub and could therefore do exactly as he pleased. 

“Oh, um,” the waitress was clearly a little flustered as she approached with Louis’ dessert, unsure what to make of Harry being on all fours acting as a footstool. “Chocolate fudge cake with ice-cream?” she asked doing a surprisingly good job of sounding neutral. 

“Ah, lovely, thanks a lot,” Louis replied and Harry opened his eyes to watch the waitress walk away, her flat shoes patting against the carpet. “Mmm, this is delicious,” Louis declared. “You gotta try some, lad,” he insisted yanking Harry’s head up slightly by his hair and feeding him a helping of fudge and vanilla on the spoon.

Eyes open, Harry inadvertently made eye-contact with a different passing waitress. He felt even more embarrassed and quickly swallowed his mouthful before attempting to lower his head so he could hide behind his curls. Unfortunately, Louis had other ideas and tugged meaningfully at Harry’s hair, clearly wanting him to keep his head up and face their spectators so as to really experience the humiliation of the situation. He received a few more mouthfuls of the dessert before Louis smeared some vanilla ice-cream across his mouth, no doubt intending it to look like cum dripping from his lips. While it was tempting to flick his tongue out to lick it away, Harry refrained from doing so as he’d not been instructed to. Instead he let it trickle freely down his chin, feeling just as embarrassed as he might have if it had been Louis’ cum soiled around his mouth.

For a moment, it looked like a middle-aged lady was going to storm over and complain about their behaviour. However, she seemed to cower as she got closer and diverted to the bathroom instead. Harry assumed Louis must have given her an impressive ‘don’t fuck with me’ look causing her to wisely back down.

Still, it was definitely a relief when Harry heard the clatter of the spoon against the plate, indicating that Louis had finished eating. Of course, with Louis being Louis, they couldn’t just get up and quickly walk out. No, Louis made quite the show of hooking his finger into the belt loop of Harry’s jeans and walking a couple of steps ahead of him, his arm extending backwards where he tugged Harry along, making it clear that he was the Dominant in the relationship as he practically paraded Harry to the exit of the pub.

“You were a really good boy for me, Haz,” Louis praised opening the car door for his sub and leaning over to fasten his seatbelt for him. “Not gonna stop me from punishing your naughty little ass though,” he jeered gripping Harry’s chin lightly and kissing him deeply before closing the door and moving around to the driver’s side. “I think I’ll even let some of the lads and lasses watch when I spank you,” he teased with a wink. “Might even let them give you a few lashes.”

Again, Harry wasn’t sure if it was purely fantasy-talk or if his Dom was set on making it a reality. He likely wouldn’t let anybody else spank him. That didn’t seem realistic after all they had been through with Christian. Harry doubted himself that he’d be comfortable with any of the others actually punishing him. Sure, he’d trust the likes of Niall and Bebe not to ever truly hurt him. However, taking a spanking from them wasn’t exactly something he fantasized about. Of course, it wouldn’t be totally unexpected if Louis chose to spank him in front of other people. He’d endured various humiliating acts in front of others before. Harry could probably handle having witnesses to a spanking. Maybe. He certainly coped with spankings a lot better than he used to so bringing in spectators could be a good way to make it more challenging and intense. Plus, if needed, he could always colour out. 

“Um, I can colour out if I need to, right?” Harry checked as they headed home.

“Always,” Louis answered. “Did I push you too far in the pub?” he wanted to know.

“I’m fine,” Harry assured. “I just don’t really know what to expect when we get home. I want you to punish me and I want you to humiliate me and push me a bit further than you have before. But… I mean… I can still ask for it to stop, yeah?”

“Absolutely, just say ‘red’ and we stop whatever we’re doing,” Louis told him.

“Ok,” Harry nodded. “Ok… can I say something else though?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, briefly taking his eyes away from the road to look at him.

“Well, most people who come in and out of the house know that we do a bit of the Dom/sub thing,” Harry shrugged. “If they hear me say ‘red’ they’ll know that I needed you to stop. They might make fun of me for not being a good enough sub to take it or whatever.”

“If anyone dares say you’re not a good enough sub I’ll blow their fucking brains out,” Louis said fiercely and Harry felt his body tingle all over at the threat.

“I’d just rather have a different word,” Harry fiddled with his ‘Princess’ bracelet. “Or a non-verbal signal or something. You’ll know that I need to stop but the others won’t. It’s probably silly but I think it’ll make me feel better.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed. “Anything to make you feel better. What other word or signal do you wanna use?”

“Um, I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Maybe I could hum the chorus of this song?” he suggested indicating to the music playing in the car.

“Ok, if I hear you humming I’ll stop whatever’s happening,” Louis promised.

XXX

As they turned onto the road leading to their house, a kaleidoscope of butterflies began to dance about in Harry’s stomach. He rested his palms on his thighs, tapping his fingers against the denim of his jeans as the nervous anticipation coursed through him. 

“Relax,” Louis told him gently, reaching across to place one hand on Harry’s thigh and give a squeeze. “Tell me how you’re feeling?” he requested. 

“Kinda giddy,” Harry replied tucking a curl behind his ear. “My stomach feels all… floaty,” he laughed a little and Louis smiled back at him. “And I keep getting a funny tingling feeling in my back. Like, it starts at the bottom of my spine and goes all the way up. Kinda like a sexy tickle,” he explained. “I feel a bit nervous,” he admitted. “But I trust you to look after me and I don’t want you to go easy on me. I know I deserve a bit of punishment right now. I’m sure this whole Christian thing has upset you a lot more than you’re letting on. I feel really bad about it all and I want to make things better between us again. Letting you take your emotions out on my body should help.”

“If that’s what you want, love, I’ll gladly give it to you,” Louis said as he turned the car to drive through their gate. “It could be fun to test how much abuse your body can take.”

“It’s not abuse if it’s consensual,” Harry responded. 

“Spoken like a true Stockholm Syndrome victim,” Louis teased. 

“Whatever, you love that I’m fucked in the head,” Harry laughed as Louis parked the car.

“Why, yes, I suppose I do,” Louis remarked unbuckling his seatbelt. “Now get the fuck out of the car, Harold, and get your naughty whore ass up to the front door.”

Harry was so eager to obey that he tumbled out of the car, landing heavily against the gravel.

“Bloody hell, Princess,” Louis sighed coming over to help him up, their overnight bags hooked over his shoulder. “You alright?” he checked brushing him down.

“Yeah, fine, sorry,” Harry said and Louis shook his head fondly. “I guess that wasn’t the smoothest start to our Dom/sub shenanigans.”

“No,” Louis agreed placing his hand to the back of Harry’s neck and guiding him towards the door. “But I trust you’re going to perform better as soon as we’re inside.”

“Yes, Sir, I’ll be so good,” Harry told him earnestly and Louis gave him a quick little kiss on the cheek before taking his keys out and opening the door.

“Strip,” Louis commanded as he let their bags drop to the ground, Harry making quick work of feeling off his clothing. “If anyone speaks to you,” Louis said, “your response will be ‘I am Master’s little fuck-toy’. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied, gasping in shock as Louis gave him a light smack across the face.

“Try again,” Louis said not looking too impressed.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry corrected himself.

“Much better,” Louis approved. “Now kneel,” he commanded. “You wait right there,” he said before hurrying up the staircase. He returned a few minutes later wearing highly polished shoes, smart grey trousers and an expensive shirt with the sleeves rolled back to the elbows and the top two buttons undone, a silver tie hanging loose around his throat. “Hands and knees,” he demanded. “Living-room, go,” he ordered with a light kick to Harry’s bare bum. “Alright guys,” Louis greeted to the occupants of the living-room. 

Glancing up shyly from his position on all fours, Harry looked around to see who was there. Bebe, Nick, Niall, a man named Jerry with scars at his mouth rather like the Joker (he looked incredibly intimidating but was actually one of the sweetest people among Louis’ workers), and a woman with a shaved head named Estelle. Harry had never spoken to her personally but knew she enjoyed cheese and tomato sandwiches. She was a very quiet woman with a haunted look about her eyes and Zayn had once told him that Estelle was one of their most ruthless and sadistic killers but Nick has insisted that Estelle never killed, only tortured, usually with sex. Whether one of them was telling the truth or both of them were lying, Harry did not know, but he always felt wary around Estelle on the rare occasions she showed up.

“Tommo,” Nick greeted sounded delighted, his eyes roaming all over Harry. “And Harry, mmm, I love that outfit on you,” he dared to compliment as he licked his lips. “Any chance you’ll wear it more often?”

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry replied. He felt extra embarrassed saying such a crude thing in front of Jerry and Estelle who he didn’t know as well as the others, especially since neither had seen him naked or being dominated by Louis before. 

“Your bitch seems well trained,” Estelle commented, her voice so monotonous one couldn’t guess what emotion she might be feeling. Harry genuinely wasn’t sure if she was complimenting him or mocking the entire situation. 

“Yeah, he’s usually pretty good,” Louis said conversationally as he flopped onto the sofa, putting his feet up on Nick’s lap. “Been a bit naughty this weekend though. Definitely needs his pretty ass punished.”

“Been a naughty boy have you, Hazza?” Nick asked with a leer.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry stated. 

“Aww, is that all you’re allowed to say?” Nick asked in realisation. “Who’s a good little fuck-toy then? Is it you, is it Hazza?” he asked as though talking to a puppy or a baby.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry repeated

“So what happened with Christian?” Niall asked looking between Louis and Harry, Bebe tearing her eyes away from the reality show playing on the T.V to hear the answer.

“Why don’t you answer that, Harold?” Louis said with a smug grin.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry claimed. 

“I knew you’d be too jealous and possessive to have a three-way with Harry,” Bebe declared. 

“So the threesome didn’t happen?” Niall asked for clarification.

“Nah, we changed our minds,” Louis shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

“Shame, I think it would have been hot,” Nick said. “Of course I’m always available if you two fancy it.”

“I’d rather have my dick cut off than have to shag you,” Louis sneered. “And Harry, what do you think, do you wanna fuck Grimmy?”

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry answered.

“Pretty sure that means ‘no’,” Louis smirked giving Nick a light kick.

“Or maybe he’s identified me as his new Master,” Nick suggested. 

“You wish,” Louis laughed. 

“What about that Christian kid?” Bebe asked. “Is he still alive?”

“Sure, he’s a nice lad,” Louis shrugged. “And he didn’t know anything about what we get up to. There was no reason to kill him.”

“Well that’s good,” Niall seemed relieved. “And you’re alright, are you, Haz?”

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry responded.

“Mate, seriously, give a proper answer, yeah,” Niall encouraged.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry answered, looking Niall in the eye and injecting as much pride and happiness as he could into his words, trying to communicate that he was ok without disobeying his Dom by saying something other than the approved statement. 

“Louis, let him speak freely will you?” Niall asked in irritation. 

“Bloody hell,” Louis rolled his eyes swinging his feet off of Nick’s lap and onto the floor and sitting up. “Ok, Harry, if you’d like to take a little break and have a proper chat with Niall then stand up. If you wanna carry on playing and proceed to take some punishment then crawl over here and kneel between my legs.”

Head bowed, Harry crawled over to Louis, settling between the man’s parted knees. Louis sent a smirk in Niall’s direction as he reached out to pet Harry’s hair, karate chopping Nick’s arm when he moved to do the same.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Grimmy, or I’ll fucking chop ‘em off,” Louis warned.

“You never share your toys anymore, Tommo,” Nick grumbled. 

Choosing to ignore him, Louis patted his leg, signalling for Harry to present himself over his lap. While he was facing away from the others in the room, his bottom was on full display to them and Harry felt incredibly vulnerable knowing that a spanking was likely approaching and people were going to witness it. He made sure to take steady breaths, mentally reassuring himself that everything was ok, determined to demonstrate to the others that he was a good sub and could take a spanking like a good boy should.

“Time to smack this naughty little bottom, I think,” Louis narrated with a cluck of his tongue before landing a smack to one of Harry’s cheeks. “Oh, look at that cute little wobble,” he chuckled purely to embarrass Harry further. He gave another few smacks, Harry studying the patterns in the hardwood floor to help him endure the punishment. “Getting nice and pink already,” Louis said cheerfully continuing to slap at Harry’s nude buttocks. “What are you, Harold?”

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry recited. 

“Damn right you are,” Louis confirmed landing a particularly loud slap and squeezing the meat of Harry’s ass in his hand afterwards. “See how well my boy takes it,” he told the others. “Pretty little thing,” he commented with a few harsher slaps before grabbing handfuls of Harry’s ass and making the flesh jiggle. “On the rug now,” he commanded shoving Harry a little roughly. “Keep that naughty bum in the air.”

Crawling onto the soft ebony rug, Harry pressed his chest to the floor, parting his knees slightly as he stuck his butt up high. He was sure his cheeks were burning as hot as the orange flickers in the open fireplace as he presented his smacked bottom and hairless cock and balls to the room. As he watched the flames dance, Harry was aware of the clicking sound as Louis took some photos of his spanked backside. 

“Well my boy looks very pretty with a pink ass,” Louis said. “But I think we can probably make it a nice shade of red. He has been very naughty after all. Definitely needs reminding of his place. What are you, baby?” he asked removing the belt from his grey trousers as he stepped towards Harry.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry spoke up.

Folding the belt in half, Louis stroked the leather down Harry’s spine before teasing it over his pink butt-cheeks. 

“Let’s see, let’s see,” Louis pretended to think. “There’s five people watching you,” he said. “So five strikes with the belt sounds reasonable, don’t you think?”

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry responded.

“Thought you might say that,” Louis certainly sounded like he was having fun. “And that’s one,” he said after striking Harry’s ass with the belt. “Two,” he counted as another welt formed across Harry’s rear. “Three… four…”

“You’re doing really well, sweetie,” Bebe said encouragingly.

“You look proper sexy, mate,” Nick offered with a whistle. 

“Give your audience a little wiggle,” Louis requested and Harry dutifully wiggled his bum, balls bouncing with the movement. “Last hit now,” Louis warned before bringing the belt down onto Harry’s skin, the final hit harder than the previous four. “Good boy, you took it so well for me,” he praised. “And now your naughty little bottom looks so pretty,” he knelt behind Harry to take a few shots with the camera on his phone. “Ok, love, back over here,” Louis beckoned as he sat on the couch. He waited for Harry to crawl over before taking himself out of his pants, waving his dick in the subs face and smacking him on the cheek with it. “You’re gonna be a good little sub and warm my cock,” he stated simply as he placed his hands behind his head.

Quietly, Harry swallowed before taking Louis’ dick into his mouth, his nose being tickled by the older man’s pubic hair as he simply kneeled between his Dom’s legs with his mouth stuffed with cock. He looked up lustfully at the older man, admiring his handsome face and appreciating the fact Louis had put on smarter clothes for his benefit.

“So where’s Z and Payno at?” Louis asked.

“They’re out on a date,” Niall replied.

“That’s cool, think I might message them,” Louis said taking out his phone and getting a clear picture of Harry’s dick-filled mouth. “Here you go,” he turned the phone towards Harry. “Press ‘send’,” he dared. “Good boy,” Louis was clearly impressed as the sub reached up to send the dirty photograph. 

“Wanna send me one?” Nick asked. 

“I could just have him cock-warm you if you like,” Louis said.

“Really?” Nick asked excitedly.

“Of course not, you fucking twat,” Louis retaliated smacking him round the head. “You can suck me now, baby,” he told Harry. “Make Grimmy here jealous… yeah, that’s it,” he smirked in satisfaction as Harry bobbed up and down on his cock, gazing up at him with his big green eyes. “Mmm, so fucking good,” he claimed jutting his hips and making Harry gag a little. “Keep going, baby, take it… take it… just like that… so fucking good. You love choking on my dick, don’t ya babe?”

He filmed a short recording of Harry sucking him off, gazing right up at the camera as he did so, somehow managing to look innocent and deliciously filthy simultaneously. Once again, he turned the phone towards Harry, daring him to send the footage on to Liam. Sucking and slurping greedily at Louis’ dick, Harry pressed ‘send’. He knew Liam wouldn’t tease him about it later although Zayn likely would. 

“Fucking hell,” Nick huffed standing up.

“Where you going?” Louis called after him.

“I need a fucking wank,” Nick complained, gesturing to the tent in his trousers.

“You can do that here,” Louis stated. “Harry might appreciate some extra cum on his face. Isn’t that right, baby?” he asked forcing Harry off of him to hear an answer.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry answered tentatively, uncertain if Louis was being serious or simply trying to embarrass him while teasing Nick. He kept sucking as Louis forced his mouth back down.

“You’re just fucking with me aren’t you, Tommo?” Nick asked. 

“Nah, mate, I’m serious,” Louis claimed. “Young Harold was desperate to be fucked by Chrissy-boy not so long ago, let’s see what he makes of having some Grimmy-juice on his pretty little face.”

“Please never say the words ‘Grimmy-juice’ ever again, ew,” Bebe grimaced. 

Nick still looked unsure but he began to unzip his trousers as he stepped towards Harry, moving slowly as though he expected Louis to smack him in the balls if he got too close. Hands on Louis’ thighs, Harry gave a meaningful squeeze and hummed a snatch of the song that had been playing in the car. Louis ran a hand through his hair reassuringly and gave him a mischievous wink. Harry calmed, realising that Louis was definitely pranking Nick.

Sure enough, as Nick fully exposed his cock and began stroking, his dick aimed at Harry’s face, Louis took the opportunity to elbow his friend right where it hurt.

“Ow, fuck, I knew it,” Nick grunted as he crumpled to the floor in pain.

The others laughed at him, including Harry who had to pull away from Louis’ cock for a few moments.

“You’re such an asshole, Tommo,” Nick complained getting up and tucking himself away as he sat back on the sofa, stubbornly refusing to look at Louis and Harry and focusing on the T.V instead. 

“Here it comes, Princess,” Louis warned pulling Harry away from his cock so he could smear his face with cum. “Beautiful,” he smiled. “Doesn’t my Hazza look pretty, hey Grimmy?”

“Piss off,” Nick grumbled.

“You think he looks cute, don’t ya, Bebe?” Louis asked.

“He always looks cute,” Bebe answered to appease her Boss. “You ok, Hun?” she asked Harry.

“I am Master’s little fuck-toy,” Harry replied, still not having been told he could say anything else.

“So cute,” Bebe blew him a little kiss. 

“He really is crazy isn’t he?” Estelle marvelled. “I can’t believe he’s so submissive to you. Does he even remember that you kidnapped him or is his mind so warped he thinks you’re his hero in some way?”

“Oi, you watch your fucking mouth,” Louis snapped at her.

“Sorry, Boss, it’s not my place,” she held her hands up in surrender. 

“And Harry’s not stupid, he knows what kind of work I do and he remembers how he got here,” Louis said defensively as he pulled Harry onto his lap, tucking the college student’s face into his shoulder and rubbing his back protectively. “He knows I kidnapped him, he knows I’m the bad guy, but he fucking loves me anyway.”

“If you say so,” Estelle rolled her eyes.

“I do fucking say so,” Louis seethed practically throwing Harry across the sofa and onto Bebe’s lap. Luckily, the blonde bombshell seemed to get the hint and pressed Harry’s face into her bosom so he couldn’t see anything and covered his ears with her hands, Niall quickly moving to hug Harry from behind for extra protection. Before Estelle could even react, a raging Louis had swiped the gun he knew to be strapped to Jerry’s ankle and aimed it right at the woman’s face. “Say goodnight, bitch,” he growled before pulling the trigger. “Do me a favour, clean that shit up,” he sighed passing the gun back to Jerry. “Harry, love, I want you to keep your eyes closed for me, ok. Nod if you understand.”

Harry gave a single nod, eyes squeezed tight shut, still tucked safely between Niall and Bebe. He felt Louis’ hand run through his hair before the man picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room, leaving Estelle’s dead body behind, Harry’s eyes remaining shut tight until they reached their bedroom on the top floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Yeah... so... I intended for the chapter to be pretty much full kinky/smut...
> 
> But Louis got pissed off... so... *shrugs*
> 
> Sucks to be Estelle, right?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	60. 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Hope you like this...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 60

He could still hear the gun-shot echoing in his ears. Though truthfully he didn’t know if it was the shot that killed Estelle playing in his mind, or memories of the shots he’d heard in the carpark the day he first met Louis. Maybe it was even a replay of the time Louis shot him in the leg. Harry truly didn’t know, but he found himself clutching tight to his Miss Olivia teddy and staring across the bedroom to a random spot on the wall, barely even realising that Louis was talking to him.

“Princess… Harry… Haz… Harold?” Louis’ tone became steadily more urgent, waving his hands in front of Harry’s eyes and shaking his shoulder gently. “Look at me, baby. Come on. I’m right here. You’re right here. We’re in our bedroom. Come on… hello, love… look at me… alright darlin’, there you are. Talk to me, babe.”

“You killed her,” Harry stated bluntly gazing directly into Louis’ blue eyes.

“She pissed me off,” Louis shrugged. “But I made sure you didn’t see anything.”

“Yeah… thanks,” Harry mumbled. He set his teddy-bear aside then moved off the bed. Opening a drawer, he rummaged around and picked out one of Louis’ hoodies and pulled it over his head. His laurel tattoos peaked out from beneath the material and his bum was still on full display as he walked over to the window. “Need some air,” he said by way of explanation as he pushed it open and poked his head out, taking a deep breath.

He sensed Louis approach him, the older man reaching out to cup his bare buttocks. Turning around, Harry hoisted himself onto the window ledge, parting his legs so Louis could stand between them. Back slightly hunched, Harry draped his arms over Louis’ shoulders, his wrists criss-crossing over one another behind Louis’ neck. The hoodie did a good job of protecting his back from the cold wind, but a sheet of goosebumps still formed all over his legs. Harry released a shaky breath as Louis’ fingers teased along the length of his cock before playing with his hairless balls.

For a moment, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he heard an echo of the gun-shot in his mind again. He flinched away from Louis’ touch, legs snapping together as his eyes opened and he took a steadying breath, gripping onto his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Louis moved his hands to Harry’s hips. 

“Sorry,” Harry apologised with a shake of his head, his legs trembling slightly from the cold. “I think I just forget sometimes.”

“Forget what?” Louis asked.

“That you’re a killer,” Harry responded quietly. He craned his neck round, looking down at the ground far below. It was reassuring to realise he had no desire to jump. “Do you think it makes me a bad person to be in love with a murderer?” 

“You’re not bad, baby, you could never be bad,” Louis said.

“If people knew though,” Harry continued, “if people found out… everything. They’d think I was a monster too, wouldn’t they? I mean, I know what you’re capable of. I might ignore it as best as I can but when it comes down to it I know you’re a murderer. But I don’t do anything to stop it. I haven’t contacted the police. I don’t even try to run away from you anymore. Instead I share a bed with you and beg you to fuck me. That’s its own kind of evil really isn’t it? Loving you so much is what makes me bad.”

“You’re not bad,” Louis repeated. “And if people knew the truth they wouldn’t think you were evil or consider you a monster. They’d realise that you’re a victim and that I’ve fucked with your head. They’d feel sorry for you and hate me even more for ruining someone as beautiful as you.”

“Maybe,” Harry moved to rest his forehead against Louis’. “I keep hearing the gun-shot,” he confessed as he fiddled with Louis’ neck tie. “Does that ever happen to you?”

“Sometimes,” Louis admitted. “But it’s incredibly rare these days. I’m desensitised to all that shit I guess.”

“When’s the last time you were haunted by a gun-shot?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Don’t laugh,” Louis replied. “But I did have a few troubled nights after I shot you in the leg.”

“Really?” Harry grinned. “Aww, Louis, you’re so cute,” he gushed leaning in to pepper his boyfriend’s face with kisses. “I never would have guessed. You didn’t seem to like me too much back then.”

“You weren’t my biggest fan either,” Louis countered. 

“I had good reason,” Harry pointed out. “You were my kidnapper. You really used to scare me back then.”

“Do I scare you now?” Louis asked.

“A little,” Harry answered honestly. “But you probably get some kinky thrill knowing that,” he teased, ducking his eyes shyly. 

“I did always think you looked exceptionally pretty when you were scared,” Louis acknowledged. 

“The first time we met, you said I’d make a beautiful angel,” Harry recalled. 

“One day you will,” Louis told him. “But that’s a long way off yet. Heaven can wait for you.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be welcome in Heaven if such a place exists,” Harry said, shuddering slightly from the cold coming in through the open window.

“Of course you will,” Louis replied rubbing his palms up and down Harry’s thighs to grant him some warmth. 

“What about you though?” Harry asked. “Hypothetically speaking, I wouldn’t want to be in Heaven if you couldn’t come too.”

“Don’t worry about me, Princess,” Louis pecked him on the lips, still rubbing his hands up and down his bare thighs. “I’ll have the lads and the girls to keep me company in Hell. It’ll be quite a party down there I reckon. I’d miss you though,” he bent down to press a kiss to the tip of Harry’s penis.

“Fuck Heaven,” Harry swore. “I wouldn’t wanna be there without you. That’s not fair.”

“We’d still see each other,” Louis claimed. 

“How?” Harry asked.

“Well we love each other right?” Louis quirked an eyebrow and Harry nodded. “That’s it then. Real love can’t be ignored. Even the Devil herself would be sympathetic to our situation.”

“You think the Devil’s a woman?” Harry gazed at the older man wonderingly.

“For sure,” Louis answered confidently. “You’ve been around the likes of Bebe and Cara when they’re on their period. The Devil’s actually pretty compassionate and fair most of the time. Then she gets her time of the month and she can lash out and be a bit harsh but most of the time she’s just a badass woman owning her life and getting shit done. She knows she’s got a job to do and she does it.”

“And this badass Devil woman is a sucker for a love story?” Harry asked.

“Totally,” Louis replied as though it were obvious. “Now you know about Adam and Eve, right?”

“Sure, garden of Eden, snake, apple,” Harry listed with a shrug.

“Right, we all know about those two crazy kids,” Louis claimed. “But nobody ever hears about Harold Von Fuck-hole and Lewis McBig-dick.” Harry sniggered at the ridiculous names. “Don’t laugh, they are totally real people and this is a real story I’m telling you,” he reprimanded with a light pinch to Harry’s leg. “Now, Harold and Lewis lived a long time ago. They were very much in love but two men laying together was frowned upon in those times and punishable by death. Tragically, they were discovered together one night and the people of the town made their displeasure very much known. They did not approve of their love. They tossed stones at them, calling them nasty things. They were beaten to death.”

“I’m not liking this story,” Harry pouted.

“Ssh, it’s just getting good,” Louis stated. “So, these two young and incredibly attractive men are brutally killed simply for loving one another. Harold Von Fuck-hole was at least given the dignity of receiving a proper burial. Because of this, he was able to ascend to the Heavens above. But Lewis McBig-dick had his lifeless body tossed into the river. The men of the town were jealous of his really large cock you see.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Harry shook his head at Louis’ ridiculous story.

“This is a true story, Princess, listen carefully,” Louis told him. “Now, because Lewis’ body was never laid to rest, his soul was unable to find the peace he deserved. So instead of being reunited with his beloved Harold in Heaven, Lewis found himself in the deepest pits of Hell. But the despair of Hell did not affect him. He walked fearlessly through the fires of Hell and climbed his way to freedom, determined to find his lost love. Up in Heaven, Harold was truly a broken angel, unable to find peace and happiness without his lover. So Harold cried endless tears, each drop sparkling like crystals, guiding Lewis right to him. Of course, Lewis couldn’t just waltz through the pearly gates. Heaven was always there, just in sight, but always out of reach. They could sense one another, desperately calling one another’s name, hoping to meet again. Harold cried so hard Noah had to build a big-ass boat. But God refused to grant Lewis entry, leaving the most beautiful of the angels to wallow in heartache. Harold’s anguished cries were so devastating that the Devil took pity on the pair. There was nothing she could do to help Lewis get into Heaven. Nor could she welcome Harold down to Hell. So instead, she used her power and abracadabra, hocus-pocus, Harold and Lewis become the two most dazzling stars in the sky, shining proudly side-by-side. Together forever, Heaven and Hell be fucked. True story, it’s Historical and Scientific fact.”

“I must have been absent from school the day they taught that,” Harry replied playfully. “Maybe I was due to learn it the day we met.”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “You still hearing that gun-shot?”

“No,” Harry realised. “I’m getting kind of cold though.”

“You are half-naked, love,” Louis pointed out giving his balls a playful squeeze. “Not that I mind,” he added.

“Can you fuck me now, Sir?” Harry asked.

“Bet your sweet ass I can,” Louis grinned giving him a firm kiss on the mouth. “On the bed, come on.”

“Here,” Harry said slipping down from the window sill and turning around. He rested his arms on the ledge and bent over, presenting his backside. “Fuck me here.”

“Why by the window?” Louis asked as he grabbed some lube and untucked his cock from the confines of his smart trousers. 

“I don’t know I just…” Harry tried to organise his thoughts well enough to put them into words. It would have probably been easier if he wasn’t distracted by Louis probing his crack with a lubed finger and digging inside of him. “When you first brought me here… I used to… mmm, fuck,” he grunted. “I used to, um… I used to look out the windows a lot… think about… jump-jumping,” he gasped as Louis slipped a second finger into his opening. “I thought if I jumped… I could be with Gemma again… and mum and dad… but I’m here with you now… oh, Louis, fuck,” he moaned. “I wanna stay with you. Not even tempted to jump anymore. I like that…. Like looking out the window knowing I don’t want to jump… so yeah… want you to fuck me right here.”

“Not gonna say ‘no’ to that,” Louis commented coating his cock with lube before easing himself inside of Harry.

“Louis… Sir… fuck,” Harry gasped gripping at the window ledge, the cold air blowing against his flushed face as his Dom split him open and fucked into him.

As it turned out, Harry was unable to remain at the window. Gripping the ledge so tightly was hurting his fingers and his legs were too shaky to support his own weight. So he dropped down to all fours, Louis smacking his rear as he came down with him.

“Yeah, that’s better,” Louis approved continuing to rock in and out of his body. “You’re my dirty little bitch, you should be fucked like one… on your hands and knees… just where you belong… my naughty little fuck-toy.”

“Sir, please,” Harry whined, clenching his anal walls around Louis’ dick and pushing back against him with as much energy as he could muster. “Please.”

“Look at you,” Louis rasped out. “My pretty Princess on his knees for me, wearing my hoodie, just begging for my big fat cock… not desperate for Chrissy-boy now are ya? I own this slutty little boy-pussy don’t I? It’s just my dick you need, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir, yes, your dick… just yours,” Harry babbled. “Need you so bad… want you so much… I’m yours… you own me… I’m your little fuck-toy,” he declared. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpered as Louis’ balls slapped up against his ass, his own hairless testicles swinging back and forth from all the thrusting. 

“Take me, baby, fucking take it,” Louis growled reaching a hand to Harry’s front and palming his dick. “Fuck, Harry,” he grunted as he emptied himself into the submissive boy on his hands and knees. “Cum for me, you gonna cum for me?” he asked and Harry whimpered in response as he spilled into Louis’ hand. “Good lad,” the Dom approved wiping the mess over Harry’s face.

“Oh god,” Harry whined in embarrassment, his cock weakly twitching a little more.

“Stand at the window again,” Louis instructed and Harry did so, wincing and whimpering as Louis’ cock fell from his used hole. “That’s beautiful,” the blue-eyed man complimented as he slipped his phone out of his trouser pocket and snapped some shots of his cum dripping out of Harry’s asshole. “Spread your cheeks, baby, show me just how messy you are… fucking filthy,” he smirked zooming in to get a close-up photo. “Now put a finger in your hole… that’s it… another one, make sure you get some cum,” he directed as he took photos. “Now suck your fingers, baby… beautiful. You’re a fucking disgrace, Harold, I love it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry replied.

“I’m gonna clean up a little,” Louis stated heading towards the shower room. “You may stay as you are. I like you messy,” he grinned and Harry felt tingly all over as he stood waiting in nothing but Louis’ hoodie that did nothing to protect his modesty, cum all over his face and dripping from his fuck-hole.

A few minutes later, Louis returned to the main part of the bedroom and called Niall to check that everything had been cleaned up downstairs. Noticing Harry look a little hesitant, he asked if he’d prefer to spend some time in the Game Room. Harry nodded so Louis texted Niall to bring some snacks and drinks to the Game Room before leading Harry down and having him bend over the Pool table.

“Remember your little friend?” he asked teasingly showing Harry the Pool cue. Smirking, Louis moved around to Harry’s exposed rear and prodded at his hole a little. He picked up one of the balls and dragged it along Harry’s crack. He then brought the ball to Harry’s mouth and had him lick it for a while before shoving the ball down one of the pocket holes.

As Niall and Bebe entered, Ed and Cara following behind them, Louis rested the cue against Harry’s backside, between his butt-cheeks but not actually penetrating him. It was just a way to display him in front of the others and keep Harry feeling humiliated and submissive as they sat down on the sofas to eat some snacks and play some Xbox.

“Little bitch looks good in my hoodie doesn’t he?” Louis asked loudly.

“Of course he does, little Hazza was made for the sub life,” Cara stated. 

“Yeah, we just had the most amazing fuck,” Louis boasted. 

“No need to tell us, mate, we could hear,” Ed said.

“Yeah, Harry gets pretty loud when he’s desperate for you,” Bebe added on and Harry squirmed in humiliation as they talked about him, accidentally knocking the Pool cue to the floor. “Uh-oh,” Bebe whispered.

“Uh-oh indeed,” Louis sighed passing his controller to Bebe and striding over to Harry and landing a stinging slap to his rear. “Naughty bitch,” he tutted. “You’ve just missed your little friend too much I suppose. But don’t worry, I’ll let you two have your fun. Nialler, chuck us the lube, mate?” he asked pointing to where a bottle had been left (presumably by Zayn and Liam).

“You alright, Haz?” Niall asked as he picked up the bottle.

Harry glanced to Louis, silently asking permission to speak. The Dom gave a quick nod.

“I’m good, thanks,” Harry smiled and Niall nodded in satisfaction before throwing the lube to Louis.

While the others concentrated on the Xbox game, Louis took care with applying lube to the Pool cue before sticking a couple of inches into Harry’s asshole.

“Oh,” Harry whined staring down at the green of the Pool table.

“You’ve missed this haven’t you?” Louis taunted jerking the cue in and out a little.

“Oh God, Sir,” Harry gasped feeling his cock fatten up in response to the sensations of the Pool cue. His situation was made more mortifying by the fact there were others in the room. While they weren’t actually watching what was happening, they were aware what was going on and Harry was sure they could hear the squelching as Louis rapidly jerked the stick in and out of his slick hole. 

“Hey guys, do you hear how wet he is?” Louis asked and Harry whimpered, his face on fire.

“Sounds like a girl getting fingered,” Cara taunted.

“You hear that, Princess?” Louis laughed still pleasuring Harry with the cue. “Your fuck-hole sounds so desperate and wet you’re making Cara think of pussy. Wouldn’t surprise me if I made your butt squirt like a needy cunt.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned at the dirty thought.

“Look at you,” Louis cooed. “In my hoodie, ass out, taking a fucking from a Pool cue. Proper fucking dirty you are. You might even be more perverted than Grimmy.”

“Please, no-one is more perverted than Grimmy,” Bebe snorted.

“Where is that wanker anyway?” Louis asked as he fucked Harry with the cue at a slower pace.

“He’s gone out with James and Perrie,” Niall answered. “Pretty sure he’s trying to get laid.”

“He should have said, I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind sharing his favourite Pool cue,” Louis teased and Harry groaned. “We should probably give your special friend a name. How about we call him Tommo Junior? You like getting fucked by Tommo Junior, don’t ya, Princess?”

“Yes,” Harry whimpered.

“Yes what?” Louis prompted fucking him with the cue at a speedier pace again.

“I like… I like getting fucked by Tommo Junior, Sir,” Harry blushed.

Louis’ movements sped up even more, another half inch penetrating Harry’s bum, before he slowed down again. He then came to a complete stop, Harry’s hole gaping around the stick.

“Come on, I think you deserve some snacks and you’d better have something to drink,” Louis stated gently. He carefully withdrew the cue and tossed it onto the table. Wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist, he helped his blushing boyfriend over to the sofa and placed a cushion on the floor so the sub could kneel comfortably at his feet. “Drink up, darlin,” he said softly opening a can of coke and holding the tin to his boyfriend’s lips, tipping it back so he could drink. “What do you want to eat, love? Sausage rolls, crisps, cake, cheese and crackers?”

“Cheese and crackers, please,” Harry requested, gazing up at his Dom adoringly as he fed him.

“Let’s get this off ya,” Louis decided after a while and he pulled his hoodie off of Harry, chucking it behind the sofa. He admired his nude sub for a few moments before taking off his tie and looping it in a loose knot around Harry’s throat, the action making the sub gasp. “Colour?” he checked.

“Green, Sir,” Harry breathed out. Although the tie was loose about his throat, it greatly excited him to feel the material about his skin. He didn’t know if it was intentional on Louis’ part, but it felt collar-like and it was crazy just how deeply that turned Harry on. He was surprised having the tie around his neck didn’t make him cum on the spot, especially with Louis holding the other end like a leash. “I love you,” he just had to say, his head resting on Louis’ thigh as he remained kneeling between his parted legs, the Dom’s tie around his neck.

“Love you more, baby,” Louis stroked his curls gently.

“You two are so cute,” Bebe smiled at the same time Cara jokingly pretended to vomit. 

XXX

A while later, Harry was displayed over the Ping-Pong table, Louis spanking him gently with a paddle when Liam and Zayn arrived home, finding them in the Game Room.

“Alright you kinky fuckers,” Zayn greeted. “Taking your spanking like a good boy, Harry?” he asked condescendingly.

“Piss off,” Harry grumbled. 

“Don’t be rude, love,” Louis landed a harder swat to Harry’s rear.

“So the threesome didn’t happen, right?” Liam asked and it was Niall who gave him confirmation. “That’s probably for the best. Harry, are you ok, mate?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered shyly. “I just want to be a good sub for Louis.”

“You always are, mate,” Liam told him supportively. “And Christian, is he…you know… alive?”

“Yes, he’s alive,” Louis huffed. “Why was everyone so worried I might kill him?”

“So Christian’s ok?” Liam looked to Niall for confirmation.

“He’s fine,” Niall nodded. “Louis killed Estelle though.”

“She ate my last pack of Thai Sweet Chilli Rice the other week, I say she had it coming,” Zayn commented nonchalantly moving around to face Harry, smirking at the boy as he watched him take his spanking. “Having fun there, Harry?” he teased.

Harry glared at him, desperate to tell him to ‘fuck off’ but not wanting to give Louis a reason to spank him harder. Especially since he guessed that was Zayn’s intention. He just kept his mouth shut and endured his spanking, accepting the humiliation of Zayn watching. To his relief, Zayn got bored pretty quickly when he realised Harry wasn’t going to give him the reaction he was after. Instead, he joined the others by the sofa playing Xbox. Liam lingered close by, asking Louis for more details about the threesome that never happened. 

“So who changed their mind?” Liam asked.

“We all did,” Louis answered as he took a break from paddling Harry’s arse. He entertained himself by stroking his hands all over the tender red flesh instead, occasionally gripping the tie around Harry’s neck and tugging lightly, earning a breathy squeal from the sub each time. “It became clear that Harry didn’t really want it. The fantasy of it all appealed to him, but when it came to acting out that fantasy he wasn’t so keen. When Chrissy-boy realised Harry wasn’t into it anymore he didn’t feel comfortable about it. And I might not have been entirely honest about wanting to do it in the first place. It was just a stupid idea from your man over there,” he gestured towards Zayn. “But it’s all good. Christian’s been a proper little saint about it all. Harry’s being a very good boy and as you can see he’s going above and beyond to make it up to me. And I get to keep my pretty Princess and his delectable little arse all to myself. Life is good, man.”

“Well I’m glad it worked out,” Liam said. “Did you speak to Rupert at all?”

“Yeah, he’s doing good,” Louis nodded. “He sends his best to everyone. He needs a new receptionist though,” he laughed before telling Liam about Megan. “Silly girl,” he shook his head in amusement. “She looked at me like I was scum of the earth. What did you two get up to for your date then?” he wondered as he picked the Ping-Pong paddle back up and resumed delivering swats to Harry’s vulnerable rear. 

“We went to do one of those assault course things,” Liam answered. “It was a lot of fun. Someone was a sore loser though.”

“Yeah, I bet he was,” Louis cackled just as Zayn threw a mini tantrum over losing at the game he was currently playing against Niall. “I’m sure you found a way to make him feel better though,” he commented landing a few smacks to the backs of Harry’s thighs. 

“I may have let him stop to give me a quick fuck over the motorbike on the drive home,” Liam replied sounding a little shy but also proud. 

“Dirty bastard,” Louis said in a congratulatory tone as he set the paddle down and stuffed two fingers into Harry’s anus, slapping a hand against a plump butt-cheek as he scissored him open. “Anybody see you?”

“It was a quiet road, no traffic really,” Liam answered. “Well, apart from the mini-bus full of old age pensioners.” He had the decency to look ashamed and Louis threw his head back in laughter before spreading Harry’s cheeks apart and spitting into his hole. “Try and get a photo of that for me, could ya?” he asked Liam as he held Harry open. “How you feeling, Princess?”

“Green, Sir,” Harry panted out, his cock leaking pre-cum as Louis exposed his stretched-out hole so Liam could take a picture.

“That’s good, baby, but really talk to me,” Louis encouraged. “Tell me how you’re feeling. Are you embarrassed, baby? Are you turned on? Come on, love, don’t be shy now. Be nice and descriptive for me.”

“I… I feel good,” Harry answered and Louis rammed three fingers inside of him, making him cry out, the others all turning around to stare.

“Keep looking at my pretty little bitch,” Louis invited and Harry’s eyes flickered towards the sofa, seeing that they were all watching him now, apart from Niall. “Tell them how much you love my fingers in your slutty boy-pussy.”

“Feels really good, Sir,” Harry replied feeling a little shy by all the attention on him. “I… um,” he tried to think of something sexy to say, to please Louis and impress the others. But it was difficult to think with his boyfriend’s fingers crooked up his bum and nudging against his prostate. “I feel really naughty, Sir. And so desperate… only for you though,” he hurried to reassure. “It’s only you that I want. Your fingers, your big fat dick… just you, Sir, no-one else.”

“That’s because you belong to me,” Louis stated, fingering his sub’s bum possessively, slipping in a fourth finger. “Tell them, Harold. Tell them who you belong to.”

“You, Sir,” Harry answered, the force of Louis’ frantic fingering causing him to rise up on his tip-toes every other thrust. “I belong to you… I’m yours… you own me, oh fuck,” he moaned as Louis landed a smack to the curve of his arse. “You own my cock,” he continued. “My pretty hairless balls… m-my… my naughty little boy-pussy,” he squeaked out, his face so pink it was impossible to blush any further. “I’m your little fuck-toy, Sir,” he insisted.

“Good to know that you know your place, love,” Louis responded smugly. “Does it feel good with people watching you, babe?” he asked. “Do you like showing off what a kinky little sub you are?”

“I like being a good boy for you,” Harry replied. “Wanna make you proud.”

“Your dirty asshole’s so fucking sloppy and wet,” Louis commented, his four fingers squelching in and out of Harry’s bum. “And your poor hard cock’s a leaking mess. You’re really getting off on this aren’t you, darlin’? Like being used and humiliated don’t ya, babe? C’mon, tell me, love. Tell me how much you enjoy having your naked body on display while I use you in any way I please and you just fucking take it.”

“Feels good, Sir,” Harry whined. “So embarrassing,” he whimpered. “But feels so good. Just wanna please you, Sir…. Do anything to be your good boy… I promise.”

“I know you will, baby,” Louis smiled as he pulled his fingers out of Harry’s butt and shoved them into the subs mouth to be licked clean. “Good lad,” he praised. “Such a greedy bitch for the taste of your own slutty ass,” he laughed. “You really need something in your loose arse though, don’t ya? We better plug you up. Don’t you agree?”

“Ye- ‘ir,” Harry nodded, his words muffled by the fingers stuffed in his mouth.

“Alright, Hazza, I want you to choose somebody to come and pick out a butt-plug for ya,” Louis said. “So who’s it gonna be?”

In all honesty, if Harry had to choose who he would be most comfortable with having pick out a butt-plug for him to wear, then he would pick Niall. However, Niall was the one individual in the room who had carried on gaming, refusing to watch the debauchery and obviously not entirely comfortable with witnessing Harry’s humiliation. He doubted the Irishman would be eager to ‘join in’ by selecting a butt-plug. So he decided to opt for Bebe and the pretty blonde girl was soon following them up to their bedroom and being led into the room behind the black door.

“Butt-plugs are over there,” Louis indicated.

“Do you have a favourite, Haz?” Bebe asked as he looked over the collection. “Damn, you’ve got more dildos than I do,” she noticed, getting distracted by the array of dildos in various sizes and colours. “You’ve got better dildos than I do,” she realised with a touch of envy. “Holy shit, I’ve gotta get me one of these,” she claimed.

“Bebe, the butt-plugs, darlin’,” Louis reminded her.

“Right, sorry, Boss,” she apologised returning her attention to the task at hand. “Any favourites?” she asked and Harry shook his head. “Ok… let’s go with this one,” she pointed to a red one. It wasn’t too big, but it was bigger than the sizes Harry was most accustomed to.

“Up you get,” Louis directed Harry to the table. “That’s my good boy,” he approved as Harry rested on his back, his legs pulled up against his chest. The position not only gave Louis easy access and a lovely view, but it made Harry feel incredibly powerless and vulnerable, a feeling he had come to love so long as it was Louis who held power over him. “There,” Louis smirked as he lodged the red plug in Harry’s hole. “Beautiful,” he placed a kiss to the base of the plug before leading Harry and Bebe out. “Think you’ll be ok going back in the living-room yet?” the Dom asked. “Or would you prefer to hang out in the dining room while we wait for dinner?”

“Dining room, please,” Harry selected from his options. “Still a bit too soon for the living-room.”

“Alright, not a problem, love,” Louis assured.

XXX

For dinner, Louis removed the butt-plug from Harry’s rim and had his sub sit on his cock. Conversation moved around those seated at the table as it usually did. Harry didn’t really pay any attention to the group discussion. Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of having his arse full of Louis’ cock. It only served to arouse him further to know that Louis was still wearing his smart trousers and shirt while he himself was naked and exposed. All he had was Louis’ silver tie still loose around his neck.

He felt oddly peaceful sitting on Louis’ cock, opening his mouth obediently each time Louis brought a forkful of food to his lips. He wondered if it was possible to go to sleep with Louis’ cock nestled deep in his ass.

After everybody had finished eating, Louis gave Harry’s nipple a tweak to gain his attention. He then instructed Harry to tidy the plates away and bring out glasses and the bottle of white wine from the fridge. He dutifully did as he was asked before returning to the kitchen to find the selection of fancy chocolates. Deciding the ‘fancy chocolate’ had to be the large box of Cadbury’s Milk Tray rather than the bags of M&Ms and packs of Kit-Kats, Harry carried the purple Milk Tray box into the dining area, setting it in the place Louis indicated. He was then sent back to the kitchen to acquire the big silver serving tray. After looking through nearly all of the cupboards, Harry found it. Seeing that the tray was a bit dusty, he took it to the sink to give it a quick clean before returning to Louis and placing it in the middle of the table as instructed. 

Harry was then lifted up and placed face-down on the table, his tummy laying over the cold silver tray. Not for the first time that day, the sub found himself blushing as it dawned on him that his Dom was ‘serving’ him at the dinner table. His mind went a little dizzy as his legs were pried apart and the butt-plug was pulled out of him. He gasped as he felt chilled liquid spilling between his cheeks, before Louis’ tongue was diving in and lapping it up, enjoying him as a ‘dessert’ in front of everybody. 

None of the others were permitted to touch him. They simply sipped their wine, nibbled down their chocolates and chatted amicably as their Boss enjoyed making use of his submissive. At Louis’ request, there were a few flashes as somebody captured some photos of the incident. Harry couldn’t wait to look back on all the photos later and share the best selection on his blog. He wondered what his regular readers might think about his Dom putting him ‘on the menu’. 

Inevitably, the hot arousal of the intense situation got to him. Louis’ mouth swirling all over his taint. The eyes of the others at the table raking over him. The exquisite humiliating feeling of being reduced to the ‘dinner entertainment’. The warmth of his blushing cheeks. The coolness of the silver tray against his tummy. The sweet euphoria of getting to be so beautifully submissive. The delightful feeling of knowing he belonged to Louis and that he trusted the older man (a murderer no less) to make use of his body in any way he deemed worthy. With all those thoughts running around his head, Harry’s body reacted. His cock twitched pleasantly and he emptied the contents of his heavy balls over the dinner table, most of it streaking over the silver tray.

“Ok, Princess, clean that up for me, good lad,” Louis grinned as Harry eagerly lapped up his own mess from the tray.

XXX

Picking Harry up bridal style, Louis carried him upstairs and they bathed together. Harry seemed to be a little out of it, though he smiled serenely and moaned appreciatively at Louis’ touch. The Dom suspected his younger boyfriend was experiencing sub-space on some level. During their relaxing bath time, he did occasionally release happy little giggles and mumble distractedly about feeling ‘floaty’. 

Once they were both dried off, Louis gathered the sub back in his arms and carried him to their bedroom on the top floor. He placed the boy in bed, choosing to leave him naked as he pulled on a pair of old joggers and slipped in beside him. He wasn’t entirely sure how ‘aware’ Harry was of the things he was saying, but Louis continued to mutter sweet nothing’s to him anyway, stroking his curls as he did so and giving him plenty of tender kisses. 

“You’re adorable like this,” Louis told him fondly. “I hope you’re back to yourself tomorrow though. You’ve got college in the morning,” he pointed out. “And I definitely wanna fuck you full of my cum tomorrow. Didn’t wanna do that in front of everybody else. I liked dominating you in front of them,” he said. “And you made me really proud. You were such an obedient and sexy sub,” he praised. “But I don’t wanna actually fuck you in front of people. I know Zayn and Liam get off on people seeing them or walking in while they’re doing it. But I’d like to keep that part of us pretty intimate. I’d definitely be down to dominate you in other ways with a little audience though. No actual fucking. But there’s plenty of ways for me to humiliate and arouse you without putting my dick in your fuck-hole. You understanding anything I’m saying to you, babe?”

“Mmm,” Harry moaned softly rubbing his head against Louis’ chest. “I’m your Princess,” he muttered happily, eyelids drooping.

“You are,” Louis confirmed kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	61. 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> So yeah... this kind of goes a bit... everywhere...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 61

Monday morning, Harry woke up to the pleasant sensation of Louis sucking him off. A smile on his lips, he kept his eyes closed and feigned sleep for a short time. He gave himself away when Louis prodded a finger up his hole and his hips jerked upwards off the bed as he released a shocked but delighted squeal.

“Morning, Princess,” Louis greeted from between his legs.

“Morning,” Harry replied. 

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked crawling up the mattress and grazing his knuckles tenderly across his boyfriend’s face. “Are you with me?”

“Where else would I be?” Harry frowned.

“You seemed to get a little hazy after dinner last night,” Louis explained to him.

“Oh,” Harry responded, a tingle of pleasure dancing down his spine and making his hole flutter. “I really enjoyed last night,” he admitted shyly with a soft giggle. “You made everything so embarrassing. Did I do ok? We haven’t really done anything quite that intense before. I hope I didn’t mess up and let you down.”

“Of course not, you were fucking perfect, babe,” Louis assured him toying with one of Harry’s nipples. “Are you gonna be ok to go to college today?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded.

“Good,” Louis smiled pressing a kiss to the green-eyed boy’s nose. “And do you think you can handle a quick fuck before you leave?”

“I can handle anything you give me, Sir,” Harry answered with renewed confidence. 

Getting out of the bed, Louis picked Harry up and slung him over his shoulder, one hand resting on his bum as he carried him to their little sex room behind the black door. Flicking the light on, Louis kicked the door shut and placed Harry down on the cushioned table. He pulled him so that his butt was at the very edge and propped Harry’s legs over his shoulders as he made quick work of opening him up to comfortably take a good dicking. 

XXX

Sitting down gingerly in the passenger seat, Harry offered Perrie a cheerful greeting as he buckled up his seatbelt. 

“Heard you had quite the night, Hazza,” she teased as she pulled the car out of the drive and began the journey to his college. 

“You could say that,” he acknowledged wondering what the others might have been saying about him. “What about you? Didn’t you go out with James and Grimmy?”

“I won’t be doing that again,” Perrie stated with a roll of her eyes. “I’m young and I’m hot. I should have guys drooling all over me but being stuck with those two idiots all night kept people away. It didn’t even feel like I was on a night out. Honestly, I felt like I was their mum or a chaperone at a shitty school disco or something. And then we got kicked out of one place because Grimmy tried to impress some girl by drinking a shot of his own piss.”

“Lovely,” Harry grimaced. 

“That’s nothing,” Perrie sighed. “After all the clubs shut we stopped for a kebab and then bumped into some other drunken idiots and Grimmy was dared to eat dog-shit off the floor. And James bloody encouraged him too. I dropped half my kebab and broke a nail stopping him going through with it. Then I had to help them both into bed because they were so fucked. James puked over my brand new shoes and Grimmy wet the bed. I just left them sleeping in their own mess. Trust me, Haz, no-one has suffered like I have suffered.”

“Well maybe we could organise a night out sometime,” Harry suggested. “You, me and the girls. If Louis’ ok with it. Or if it’s cool then he could come to. But no James and definitely no Grimmy. I’ve never really been clubbing before. It could be fun. We can get dressed up, drink cocktails and dance all night.”

“Sounds good to me, we’ll talk to Tommo about it later,” Perrie said. “But tell me more about your night,” she prompted and Harry found himself with a semi hard-on as he recounted the events of the previous evening. “Damn, boy, you’re really getting in to the humiliation stuff aren’t you? I mean, you are enjoying it right? Not just putting yourself through it to please Tommo?”

“I like pleasing Louis,” Harry shrugged. “And I still get a bit shy about some stuff but I do enjoy it. It’s difficult to explain. I don’t know why being humiliated makes me feel so good but it does. Or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s Louis doing it. I don’t know. But I’m definitely gonna remember yesterday for a very long time.”

“I’ll bet,” Perrie replied. “How’s the Christian situation? Personally, I think you made the right decision by backing out of the threesome. Z and Tommo were both idiots to suggest it in the first place. But is Christian gonna be ok? Like, he’s not gonna go all jerk or psycho on you or anything?”

“It might be a little awkward,” Harry acknowledged. “And I guess things will be different than before. But we’ll be ok. And Christian’s the sweetest. He doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. He’s too good really. But if we do have a night out maybe he can come along. We could try and set him up with somebody. He deserves to meet a really good guy.”

“Harry, honey, nobody meets a really good guy in a club,” Perrie told him. “Or a good woman for that matter. People don’t go to clubs to make a connection with somebody special. Mostly, people are just looking for a casual fuck. Sometimes we just wanna hang with our friends and dance. Sometimes guys can’t accept that and won’t take ‘no’ for an answer so you have to beat the crap out of them before you carry on dancing, but that’s just part of the club life. Some major creep spiked Bebe’s drink when we were out once,” she recalled shaking her head in disgust. “Louis lost his shit and nearly beat the guy to death right in the middle of the dancefloor. He actually got arrested but one of his contacts in the Police sorted shit out and he was home within a couple of hours.”

“What happened to the guy who wanted to assault Bebe?” Harry asked.

“He was involved in an accident at work that left him blind,” Perrie answered. “That little ‘accident’ was orchestrated perfectly by this guy named Aiden. He died on the job a few years back but he was such a legend. I think you’d have really liked him. Anyway, this creepy pervert is blinded, and then he spent a bit of time down in Tommo’s basement,” Perrie continued. “Bebe cut off his junk and made him give himself a blow-job,” she laughed. “Then Liam stitched him up. I heard he sewed the penis back on but I never saw it for myself so I don’t know if it’s true. Then he was sent back home. We used to keep tabs on him, make sure he didn’t try anything dodgy. Not that he really could. Then he had a heart attack or something and died. But it was a very miserable existence he was living after he was blinded. And Zayn hacked a bunch of systems and stuff to make sure he couldn’t get disability allowance, or carers, or a guide dog.” She pulled up outside the college, a big smile on her face and her demeanour incredibly upbeat considering the dark subject matter. “Have fun in class.”

“Sure, thanks, Pez,” Harry hoisted his bag onto his shoulder as he exited the car and made his way into the building. 

XXX

Naturally, the first thing Johnny asked Harry when they sat down in their I.T class was how the threesome had played out. 

“It didn’t happen,” Harry told him.

“Oh,” Johnny looked a little disappointed. “Shame, I was hoping to hear all about it. I really thought it would have been hot. So what happened?”

“I don’t know really,” Harry shrugged. “I convinced myself it would be really hot too. But then when we started to get a bit more physical… it suddenly became real. The fantasy aspect was ruined and it was just awkward and felt really wrong. Especially when I asked Louis and Christian to kiss one another.”

“Were they really awkward about it?” Johnny asked. “I can understand how that might kill the mood.”

“They weren’t awkward at all actually,” Harry answered, still feeling a slight pang of upset at the memory. “Both of them really went for it, tongues and everything. It looked really passionate and they seemed to be into it.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Johnny cocked his head to the side. “Because let me tell you, right now, I’m picturing them kissing,” he closed his eyes, “and it’s fucking hot.”

“In theory, yeah,” Harry replied. “But when you’re confronted with the fact your boyfriend is making-out with someone right in front of your face it’s suddenly really hurtful.”

“Ah,” Johnny realised. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So you asked to back out of it then?”

“Not exactly,” Harry admitted. “Seeing them kiss made me realise I didn’t want to go through with it after all. But I still thought that they did and I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. So I just tried to ignore my feelings and carry on.”

“Aww, Marcy, you shouldn’t do that, mate,” Johnny winced.

“I know, I know, it’s really bad,” Harry shook his head. “Or it could have been,” he shrugged. “But they realised that I wasn’t entirely ok before things got too serious.”

“Was it awkward?” Johnny asked.

“Obviously,” Harry replied. “But me and Lou are good and Christian seemed to be ok. I’m a bit nervous about seeing him later but it should be fine. We’re both mature enough to move past this.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Johnny agreed. “Did you and Louis have some kind of make-up sex or something at least?”

“Um, well,” Harry quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

“Alright you dirty fucker, tell me everything,” Johnny asked eagerly.

He didn’t give Johnny all the details. In fact, he left out about eighty percent of what happened. But the twenty percent he did share seemed enough to satisfy Johnny. 

“You know,” Johnny said as they left the classroom, “I think it’s for the best that the threesome didn’t happen. Don’t get me wrong, I still think the idea sounds hot. But I’d say it’s definitely better for your relationship that you didn’t go through with it. But if you and Louis are still together after this mini drama I think that shows how much you really love each other.”

“That’s a nice way of looking at it,” Harry agreed. “I do really love him and in a weird way this weekend does make me feel even closer and more connected to him than before.”

“So you’re over that little crush you had on Christian then?” Johnny asked.

“I didn’t have a crush on him,” Harry claimed and the blonde just threw his head back with laughter. “Ok, fine, a little bit,” Harry acknowledged. “But whatever I was feeling has definitely gone. All I want from him now is friendship. I was stupid and selfish to even think of wanting something more.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, mate,” Johnny replied. “It was still Louis’ idiot idea.”

“Actually, we’re blaming Zayn, we’ve discussed it,” Harry stated.

“Ok, so it was Zayn’s idiot idea,” Johnny said. “And nobody forced Christian to agree to anything. You haven’t don’t anything wrong. You might not have been doing things exactly right but you weren’t deliberately trying to hurt anybody. But if you’re still feeling a bit guilty or whatever you could do a bunch of nice romantic things for Louis.”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I’m not that experienced with romance for a start, and romance isn’t really Louis’ thing anyway.”

“If it’s coming from you it will be,” Johnny insisted.

“What would I even do?” Harry asked.

“Send him flowers,” Johnny suggested. “His favourite chocolates. Write him a love letter or a pretty poem. Cook for him, make his favourite meal and have a candlelit dinner for two. Sleep out under the stars, that’ll be romantic.”

“This time of the year it’ll be freezing, no thank you,” Harry said.

“Well wrap up warm, take a late night walk and look at the pretty stars and tell him they remind you of his sparkling eyes,” Johnny replied. “Or just keep it classic and buy a sexy outfit or sexy underwear or something and gift yourself to him. There could be candles and rose petals and some sexy music. That’s pretty romantic. Or you could get a tattoo for him. Not his name or anything, they say that’s a curse. But you could get something to represent Louis.”

“We do have our rose and dagger tattoos that go together,” Harry said. “But it would be nice to have more. I’ll definitely think about it.”

“Think about all of it,” Johnny encouraged.

“Really, even the flowers?” Harry asked doubtfully. 

“Sure,” Johnny nodded. “I can tell Louis’ the tough-guy type. He’s got the bad-boy thing perfected and I like him and everything but he gives me the creeps a bit. Like if I said the wrong thing to him I feel like my life wouldn’t be worth living. But creepy vibes aside, he’s just a regular guy in love with his boyfriend. He’d be delighted if you gave him some flowers. I can’t imagine many people have treated Louis that way before. It’d probably make him feel really special to receive flowers from you. And worst case scenario is he doesn’t like them, in which case you can either make it up to him by sucking his cock or tell him to suck his own cock for being so ungrateful.”

“Brilliant,” Harry laughed. “I’ll think about it,” he promised.

XXX

Entering the classroom for Photography, Harry offered Christian a tentative smile as he moved to sit beside him, Hayley already seated on Christian’s other side and Stacey at the front of the room ready to begin the lesson.

“Hi guys,” Harry greeted. 

“Hi Marce,” Christian smiled softly.

“Good weekend?” Hayley asked politely.

“Yeah, not bad, thanks,” Harry told her before Stacey called for their attention, taking them through a slideshow of images depicting animals. 

With Stacey up front giving the lecture, Harry had something to focus on. His genuine interest in the subject and Stacey’s talents as a teacher meant that his mind remained engaged. It was a relief to not have to focus on Christian beside him and question whether or not things were awkward. Though luckily he was too absorbed in the lesson to register if there was any kind of tension coming from his friend.

“So I think it would be great if you could all create a collection focusing on animals,” Stacey told them. “Just work on it, be as creative as you like, and we’ll all show our work sometime in the New Year. That gives a good month and a half to put something together. I’m going to get involved and do this too so in January we’ll all have something to present. Any questions?”

“Does it matter what animals we photograph?” Hayley asked. “I’ve got a few pets at home but the project would be pretty boring if it’s just the same cat and goldfish in every picture. But I’m very unlikely to walk down the street and get the opportunity to photograph a giraffe or a leopard.”

“It can be any animal,” Stacey assured her. “Birds in the sky, insects on the ground. Cats, dogs, whatever. Just have fun with it.”

Leaving the classroom, Hayley told the two boys that she was sure there were foxes living near the bottom of her neighbours garden and she wondered if she could capture some shots of them.

“That’ll be great if you can,” Christian encouraged. 

“I’d love it if I could find a hedgehog somewhere,” she said. “They’re so cute with their little spikey coats. I think I’ll head out to the woods one day and look around for animals to photograph.”

“Just make sure you don’t go alone,” Christian advised. “The woods can be a bit dodgy. Especially this time of year when it gets darker earlier.”

“I’m probably scarier than anyone else in the woods,” Hayley shrugged. “But I’ll probably drag my brother along with me. Any ideas what you two are gonna do?”

“I haven’t really thought about it yet,” Harry answered. “But I’m sure I’ll be able to work something out.”

“I do love taking photos of puppies and kittens,” Christian admitted. “But hopefully I can piece together something more varied. I’ll figure something out.”

Hayley excused herself to use the women’s restroom, thereby leaving Harry and Christian to walk alongside one another. There were a few beats of silence between them but Harry didn’t feel it was an awkward silence. At least he hoped Christian didn’t think so. He was just trying to decide if he should continue talking about the Photography project or if he should ask how the remainder of Christian’s weekend was when the auburn-haired boy seized his upper-arm and dragged him into an empty classroom with a whispered ‘Luisa’.

“Did she see us?” Harry whispered back.

“I’m not sure,” Christian replied as he tried to see through the window in the door.

“Marcel!” they heard from down the corridor.

“Shit,” Harry cringed.

“She must have seen you, she’s heading this way,” Christian confirmed apologetically. 

“We could climb out the window,” Harry suggested.

“We’re too high up,” Christian pointed out.

“Marcel, I saw you,” Luisa sang out, her voice closer now.

“I’ll try and distract her, make a run for it when you can,” Christian advised before stepping out of the classroom and blocking Luisa’s path. “Luisa, honey, so good to see you,” he claimed with false cheer wrapping his arms around her and swinging her off her feet so her back was to the door Harry was hiding behind as he set her down. “We don’t get a chance to talk now you’re in a different Photography class. How are you?” he gripped her shoulders gently, trying to keep eye-contact with her which she didn’t seem to appreciate as she glared at him.

“I’m looking for Marcel,” Luisa told Christian trying to look behind her. “I know I saw him go this way.”

“You must be mistaken,” Christian replied. “He wasn’t in Photography class today. I’m pretty sure he’s home sick. You must have seen somebody else.”

“No, it was definitely Marcel,” the girl insisted.

“Impossible,” Christian denied. “He’s not in today. But tell me about your new Photography class. Are the people nice?” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders forcibly leading her away.

“Well there is this guy who totally has a crush on me but can’t take the hint that I’m not interested,” Luisa tutted. “Don’t you just hate when people won’t take ‘no’ for an answer?”

Taking his opportunity, Harry slipped out of the classroom and hurried in the opposite direction. He was nearly around the corner and out of sight when he accidentally bumped into a trio of girls, knocking some of their books to the ground.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologised, embarrassed by his clumsiness as he bent down to retrieve them.

“Marcel, there you are!” Luisa squealed before running over to him, giving the three girls a glare. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend will you.”

“We weren’t flirting,” one of them replied giving her a strange look.

“And I’m not your boyfriend,” Harry added as he stood up, handing some books back, apologising to the group of girls again who quickly left, shooting Luisa dirty looks as they did.

“Such bitches,” Luisa hissed watching the girls retreat, seemingly choosing to ignore Harry’s ‘not your boyfriend’ comment. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I’ve really missed you,” she looped her arm with his and Harry quickly pulled away from her. 

“Luisa, you’re not supposed to be harassing Marcel anymore,” Christian told her as calmly as he could.

“Shut up, I’m not harassing him,” Luisa said dismissively. “You should come and hang out at my place tonight,” she told Harry. “My parent’s won’t be home till late,” she added suggestively. 

“Get it through your head, you silly girl, he’s not interested in you,” Christian huffed moving to stand in front of Harry, rather like a bodyguard. 

“Fuck you,” Luisa slapped the other student across the face. A few nosy passers-by stopped to watch the drama unfold. “You’re just jealous because you want him for yourself. Well guess what? He doesn’t want you. You can’t have him. He’s taken. Deal with it, you pathetic loser.”

Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable. Although Luisa was clearly deluded, she wasn’t entirely wrong. It had to be a difficult thing for Christian to hear. Personally, Harry had never wanted to slap a girl more than he currently did. He only wished Bebe, Perrie or Cara were around to do it on his and Christian’s behalf. 

“Yes, Marcel is taken,” Christian acknowledged. “By another man. Not by you. It will never be you because you’re a girl and he just doesn’t swing that way. So you deal with it.”

“He can fuck me in the ass, I don’t care,” Luisa declared loudly. 

“On three?” Christian asked turning to his friend.

“Make it two,” Harry replied and Christian nodded.

“Two what?” Luisa asked, face furrowed in confusion.

“One,” Christian counted.

“Two,” Harry finished and they both ran past Luisa, her undignified shriek echoing through the corridor before the sound of her heels indicated that she was pursuing them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry swore as he and Christian raced down the stairs, Harry jumping down the last six steps while Christian slid down the banister. 

“Keep going,” Christian implored with a hand placed to the middle of Harry’s back. 

The pair managed to lose her and hid behind the bike sheds where a few guys and two girls were smoking weed. 

“Need a hit, bro?” one of them offered but they both shook their heads. 

“You’re gonna have to report her,” Christian told Harry. “She can’t keep behaving like this. It’s not right. Girl needs professional help.”

“I doubt anyone will do anything,” Harry groaned. 

“You don’t know until you try,” Christian reasoned. “And Louis would want you to report her. It’s better for the staff to try and resolve the situation than having Louis get involved.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle a little. His friend had no idea just how right he was about that. If the situation with Luisa escalated any further Louis would almost certainly kill her. 

“What you guys talking about?” one of the smokers asked curiously.

“It’s nothing really,” Harry shrugged. “Just this girl who has a massive crush on me.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” one of the boys shrugged.

“Yeah, I wish I had some babe with a massive crush on me,” another said.

“Well I’m in a relationship so…” Harry trailed off.

“Even better,” the first guy said. “Have both girls at once. Threesome, mate.”

“Yeah, legend,” one of the other guys agreed while the girls rolled their eyes.

“Actually threesomes aren’t all they’re cracked up to be,” Harry responded and Christian gave a single laugh of derision. “Besides, I have a boyfriend, I’m gay,” he clarified. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” one of the girls asked.

“Oh, um, Marcel,” Harry answered.

“Right, Luisa’s boyfriend,” the girl stated.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Harry groaned.

“She says you are,” the girl shrugged.

“Bloody hell,” Harry grumbled. “What am I gonna do?” he asked Christian.

“Like I said, Marce, you need to report her,” Christian urged. 

“Might be easier if you just dated her,” one of the lads suggested. “But be a really shitty boyfriend.”

“Or be really nice and actually care about her feelings and crap,” one of the other guys said. “She’ll definitely dump you then. Nice guys never get the girl.”

“Luisa’s in my Art class,” one of the girls said. “She’s done some really good drawings and paintings of you.”

“You’re naked in most of them,” the other girl added. “Apparently you’re engaged too.”

“Oh yeah, she was so happy showing off the ring to us last Friday,” the first girl recalled.

“Congratulations, man,” one of the guys said.

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry deadpanned sharing a concerned look with Christian.

“Come on, let’s see if we can find Stacey and tell her,” Christian suggested. “She’ll listen to you and take the situation seriously. She’ll definitely sort something out if she can.”

“Maybe,” Harry sighed following after his friend. “It’s not like she has the power to expel Luisa or anything though.”

“No, but it’ll still be good to have a staff member on your side,” Christian said as they made their way back up to the building. 

As they were stepping through, they were greeted by Johnny who looked a little confused. 

“Mate, apparently you’re engaged to Luisa,” he said and Harry rolled his eyes. “And apparently you pinned her to a wall and threatened to rape her,” he told Christian apologetically. 

“What the fuck?” Harry asked, furious on Christian’s behalf. “That’s such bullshit.”

“Agreed,” Christian said tightly.

“Yeah, the rumours are going round like crazy,” Johnny said sympathetically. “But don’t worry. Most people don’t believe her.”

“Most people?” Harry repeated. “Meaning that some people do? That’s so fucked up. She’s gone too far.”

“Mate, I really think you should tell Louis,” Johnny advised. “And Chris, you should definitely get your parents involved. The allegations she’s making are disgusting. You can’t let her get away with that.”

“You’re right,” Christian sighed taking out his phone. “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say.”

“You want me to tell them?” Johnny offered. “I’ll say it as sensitively as possible.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Christian nodded selecting his mum’s number and handing the phone over. “I can’t bring myself to say it,” he shook his head while Johnny made the call, somewhat awkwardly introducing himself to Christian’s mother over the phone. “You need to call Louis,” he said.

“He’s gonna be fuming,” Harry took his phone out and hovered his thumb over his boyfriend’s name before calling. “Hi,” he sighed hearing Louis’ voice on the other end. “Um, I’ve got a bit of a problem… it’s Luisa… just calm down… yeah, I’m ok but she’s really crossed the line now… Louis… Louis, Lou, I’ve already told you, calm down, yeah… just let me explain and try to keep your cool… I tried hiding from her earlier but she chased after me and it turns out she’s been telling people I’m her boyfriend…”

“And that they’re engaged,” Christian added leaning in to speak through the phone.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry just stay calm,” Harry tried to placate his enraged boyfriend. “She also smacked Christian round the face and now she’s been telling people that he threatened to sexually assault her… I know it’s bullshit… seriously, Lou, calm down… of course I’m mad, I’m furious, but I’m trying to stay calm and I need you to do the same… I don’t know exactly, Johnny told us… yeah, we were gonna try and talk to Stacey, my Photography teacher… um, I think Christian’s parents are on their way?” he looked to Johnny who nodded before handing the phone back to Christian. “Yeah, they’re on their way. Ok, I’ll see you soon, but just stay calm for me, please. Bring Liam or Niall if they’re available, they can keep you calm… ok, love you too.”

XXX

Harry (Potter) from English class awkwardly approached and mentioned that Luisa was nearby.

“Thanks, mate,” Johnny nodded gratefully before ushering Christian and Harry onwards so they could hide from her. “Don’t you think that kid looks like…”

“Harry Potter, yeah,” Harry interjected as the three of them took refuge in the library while waiting for Christian’s parents and Louis to arrive. “Are you ok?” Harry asked Christian cautiously. 

“Not particularly,” Christian admitted. “How did my mum sound when you spoke to her?”

“Pretty upset,” Johnny told him honestly. “But we know you’re innocent,” he said supportively. 

“And there were plenty of witnesses,” Harry pointed out. “They saw her slap you. She won’t get away with this.”

“Hopefully not,” Christian replied. “But she’s a more convincing victim than I am. She’s a delicate little girl. I’m a tall and muscular lad. I definitely look more threatening than she does. It’ll be easy for her to twist the narrative. To say she slapped me out of fear, as an act of self-defence.”

“Bollocks to that,” Johnny said. “Anyone who knows you knows you’re a gentle guy. Plus, you’re gay. It doesn’t make sense for a gay guy to threaten a girl like that. Anyone with a brain will realise that.”

“Yeah but it’s surprising just how thick people can be,” Christian replied sourly. “Hopefully, we don’t have to deal with any idiots.”

“It’ll work out,” Johnny assured confidently. “Your parents will sort it. Louis too.”

“Yeah, they’ll sort it,” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Does Louis creep you out a little bit?” Johnny asked Christian. 

“Don’t be silly, Louis’ a sweetheart,” Christian replied and Harry fought hard not to give in to the temptation to laugh. 

XXX

It was Christian’s parents who arrived first. His mother’s eyes were glassy and red-rimmed. It was more than apparent that she had been crying. His father, who’s body and facial features were very similar to Christian, albeit with the beginnings of wrinkles and slightly darker hair, looked outwardly calm. Harry did note however that the man’s hands were balled into fists and he sensed the man was holding on to his rage. 

Christian had barely made introductions before Harry’s phone was ringing. He answered the call to Louis, directing his boyfriend to their location. Louis arrived with Liam, Niall and Zayn in toe. Louis looked positively livid and while Liam and Niall seemed calm enough it was clear that they weren’t happy. Zayn as always simply looked ridiculously pretty and bored by his surroundings. 

“Mum, dad,” Christian said. “This is Marcel’s boyfriend, Louis,” he introduced. “And his friends, Liam, Niall and Zayn.”

“Good to see ya, mate,” Johnny greeted Niall, the Irishman giving the blonde a one-armed hug.

“Sorry to be meeting you under such circumstances,” Liam said politely as he shook hands with Christian’s parents. “Have you spoken to any staff members yet?” he asked the students.

“Not yet,” Harry answered.

“What about Luisa, has she reported these allegations or are they just rumours?” Niall pressed.

“To my knowledge nobody’s come looking for me,” Christian said, “and police haven’t showed up to cuff my wrists so I assume it’s just rumours and gossip.”

“Vile lies,” his mother shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Don’t worry, we will ensure this gets sorted,” Liam insisted. “Lead the way boys,” he encouraged. 

“Should we try and find Stacey first?” Harry asked. 

“She’s just your Photography teacher, right?” Louis asked. “She’s not in charge of anything that goes on here. Right now we need to speak to the people who can make shit happen. And if I see that little Luisa slag on the way I’m gonna smack her silly,” he fumed.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Niall told Christian’s parents. 

“I can’t say I wouldn’t smack her smart little mouth,” Christian’s mother seethed. 

“Is Christian’s mum weirdly turning you on right now?” Johnny asked Harry in a whisper. “Just me I guess,” he said in response to Harry’s frown. 

XXX

The group filed into the Counsellor’s Office. Louis didn’t even bother with the courtesy of knocking. He just swanned right in, waving the others in behind him. He then insisted that any staff member of higher ranking and importance join them in the Office immediately. It was difficult not to feel a little sorry for the Counsellor who looked more than overwhelmed and close to wetting themselves. 

As soon as a few other staff members had joined the meeting, it was actually Johnny who took a bit of control and relayed the vicious rumours that Luisa had circulated about Christian. He then reminded the Counsellor about Luisa’s previous harassment of ‘Marcel’ and how the only solution offered was to transfer her to a different class. Liam extended upon the points Johnny raised, citing how the staff had failed to protect ‘Marcel’ and that Christian was now also a victim of Luisa’s harmful bullying. 

“All of this could have been avoided had you only been prepared to take more direct action when the problem was first raised to you,” Liam stated. “Luisa may just be a little girl in your eyes, but that doesn’t mean she’s not capable of serious damage. She has continued to harass another student, making countless unwanted advances. Today she has also physically attacked another student and proceeded to make truly offensive claims of him threatening to rape her.”

“Well, we will look into the matter and deal with the situation accordingly,” one of the men tried to say. 

“I don’t see that there’s anything that needs to be looked in to,” Louis interjected, his tone eerily calm, his piercing blue eyes promising death if he didn’t get the result he was after. “The matter at hand is quite clear. Luisa is an evil piece of shit and a clear risk to other students at this educational institute. She has no place here. The only reasonable action to take is to expel her with immediate effect. As for Chrissy-boy here, he ought to press charges against her. Defamation of character do we call it?” he asked with a quirked brow. “If she’s going to tell such despicable lies then she very much deserves to suffer the consequences of them. I assume you have only the best interests of the well-being of your students and the reputation of this College. Luisa will be dealt with appropriately, yes? Her expulsion is imminent I presume?”

“Well, it’s not quite that simple, Louis,” an older men with fading hair and a tweed suit stated.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis stated coolly. 

“B-beg your pardon, Mr. Tomlinson,” the older man corrected himself nervously. “But we have only heard one version of events. We will need to speak with Luisa herself. And if she raises allegations of another student threatening to assault her we will need to take them seriously.”

“You do understand that my good friend Chrissy-boy here is gay right?” Louis asked bluntly. “Why on Earth would any gay guy threaten to rape a girl? How could you possibly take such a thing seriously? Is it just me or are you a little bit thick? Is he thick, guys? Is he thick?”

“Very thick,” Niall agreed.

“Dumb as shit,” Zayn stated.

“Some might even say brain-dead,” Liam practically growled and Harry just knew that the old man was going to end up with his skull beaten in one way or another. 

“Please, please, I think we all need to calm down,” Christian’s dad said. “Tell me, if this Luisa decides to repeat the rumours she’s been spreading, how do you plan to treat the situation?”

“Well, we would likely have to get the police involved,” one of the women said. “Threats of sexual abuse are not to be taken lightly. It would be best for everyone if your son was suspended from college while the situation is investigated.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Christian’s mother sobbed. “My boy has done nothing wrong.”

“Sexual harassment is not tolerated,” the woman stated. “If an accusation is made we need to take it seriously. The young girls need to be protected.”

“What about the boys?” Harry asked her. “I’ve previously reported Luisa for sexual harassment. Why is her behaviour being excused and tolerated? Why wasn’t my situation treated more seriously? Why don’t I deserve the same amount of protection?”

“She’s a girl, she can’t hurt you,” the woman said dismissively. 

“Oh you stupid bitch!” Christian’s mum seethed. 

“Calm down, love,” Christian’s dad soothed. Again, Harry noticed that his hands were still balled into fists. “Perhaps we should bring the young lady in and see what she has to say for herself. Is that something you could arrange?”

“Well I suppose we could…” one of the men begin to say but Christian’s dad interrupted.

“My apologies, you must have misunderstood me,” the father’s words were polite but his eyes held a coldness that could rival even Louis’. “That was my mistake,” he acknowledged with a slight incline of his head and a smile that was anything but cheery. “I posed my demand as a question. So silly of me. What I meant to say was… get that young lady in here to explain herself immediately because I certainly have some choice words for her.”

“I really don’t think…” the woman began to argue.

“Now,” Christian’s father demanded quietly. 

The woman and one of the men scurried away with mumbled promises of fetching Luisa. 

“That turned you on a little though, right?” Johnny whispered to Harry.

“Mate,” Christian cringed having heard the blonde’s words. 

XXX 

The room was silent as they all awaited Luisa’s arrival. Harry fiddled with his ‘Princess’ bracelet, his eyes sweeping across the others in the room. Christian looked paler than normal and the warmth that was usually in his eyes was painfully absent. Not that Harry could blame him of course. The idea that Luisa was making claims of him threatening to rape her was beyond disgusting. Christian’s poor mother still had tears in her eyes, the occasional drop spilling down her cheek. His father looked calm and collected but his hands were still balled up, his knuckles white. The college staff were all awkwardly trying to avoid eye-contact, a challenging feat given that Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall were all glaring at them intently. 

Soon enough, the door opened and the man and woman returned, bringing Luisa with them. She seemed unbothered by all the people in the Office and gave no sign of being afraid of Christian (the one to have supposedly threatened to rape her earlier that day). She didn’t seem upset by the fact Harry was glaring at her either. She simply smiled back at him, waggling her fingers coyly as a ‘hello’ and Harry spied the ring on her finger, shuddering at the prospect of her telling people they were engaged. 

“Luisa, do you know why we’ve asked you here today?” one of the men spoke up.

“I’m not sure,” Luisa shrugged.

“Take a guess,” Christian’s dad suggested in a challenging tone. 

“I don’t know,” she still looked unphased by the situation. “Is this about Photography? Can I go back to my class with Marcel?”

“No, that’s not what this is about,” the Counsellor said and Luisa looked disappointed. “Is there anything you would like to tell us? Anything you think we should know?”

“No,” Luisa shrugged looking around the occupants of the Office with a small frown. 

“A few rumours have been circulating,” the Counsellor continued. “Some very serious rumours. Would you know anything about that?”

“I do my best to ignore silly gossip,” Luisa claimed. 

“That’s a pretty ring you’ve got there,” Niall said casually and Luisa beamed. “On your engagement finger as well. Who’s the lucky lad?”

“Oh, it’s not like that,” Luisa laughed. “I bought it myself, I just tell people Marcel proposed to me.”

“Does it make you feel better about yourself to tell a little story like that?” Niall asked.

“Not really, but I like the attention,” Luisa admitted, easily falling victim to Niall’s unique ability to coax the truth from people. 

“And did you tell people Christian threatened to rape you so you could get a little more attention?” Niall interrogated. 

“Oh, that was just a joke,” Luisa shrugged. “It made some people feel sorry for me and I heard a few guys threatening to beat him up because of it. That’s pretty funny,” she laughed. 

“So you think sexual harassment is something to joke about?” the Counsellor asked.

“Um… I… I…” Luisa suddenly seemed to realise what she’d said and she shot Niall quite the glare before looking around at everybody with a panicked expression. “He tried to hit me,” she accused pointing at Christian. “And he kept asking me for nude photos,” she pointed to Harry. “They always flirt with me and try to touch me. They even asked me for a threesome. They said they wanted to film it and put it on the internet and that if I didn’t do what they said they’d hurt me and they’d hurt other girls.”

“Oh you evil little bitch,” Louis and Christian’s mum snapped at the same time. 

“Stay calm,” Christian’s dad and Liam both said. 

“Luisa, that is a very serious allegation to make,” the Counsellor frowned at her. “If you want us to take them seriously and get the police involved then we will. But it is very important that you tell the truth.”

“I am telling the truth,” Luisa insisted.

“Did you send Marcel any nude photos of yourself?” Niall asked.

“Yes,” Luisa answered. “Some videos too.”

“How many times did he have to ask you before you agreed to send one?” Niall continued.

“He didn’t, I just sent them,” Luisa said. 

“Did he send you any back?” Niall pressed.

“No, he blocked my number,” Luisa pouted. 

“Were you tempted to say ‘yes’ when the lads offered you a threesome?” Niall quizzed.

“I don’t know,” Luisa shrugged. 

“Why don’t you know?” Niall prodded. “Did you feel aroused? Disgusted? Curious? Scared?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Luisa huffed.

“Why not?” Niall asked. “Two handsome lads asking you for a threesome. It must have made you feel something. Why can’t you tell me how it made you feel?”

“Because I made it up,” she half shrieked. 

“And are either of these boys guilty of sexually harassing you?” Niall checked. 

“No, I’m the one harassing Marcel and making up lies,” Luisa stated before slapping her hands over her mouth, looking shocked by her own admission. 

“I believe we’ve heard enough,” Louis said. “Now what are you gonna do about this silly little girl?”

XXX

In a way, Harry was somewhat grateful for the Luisa incident. It would definitely give himself and Christian something to talk about for a while, thereby making it that much easier to move on from the threesome that didn’t happen. Of course, the entire debacle was simply horrible and Christian’s father had been more than justified when he finally snapped, punching a hole in the office wall. 

Luisa’s parents had been called in. Louis sarcastically congratulated them for having raised such a pathetic little pervert. Christian’s parents had considerably worse things to say and were not letting the matters of the rape rumours drop. 

Holding out his hand to Harry, Louis had led his boyfriend out of the Office. Zayn, Liam, Niall and Johnny followed them, leaving Christian and Luisa with their parents to battle things out. 

“They’ve got to expel her,” Johnny claimed. “They’ve got to.”

“We’ll see,” Liam said calmly as they gave the blonde a lift home before heading home themselves. “You ok, mate?” he asked Harry. 

“Fine,” Harry replied. “I feel bad for Christian. The lies she made up about him were a lot worse than her trying to flirt with me and telling people we were a couple.”

“Stupid little girls crying rape,” Zayn shook his head. 

“It would have been a lot worse if Chrissy-boy wasn’t openly gay,” Louis noted. “She really is a vile little skank.”

They spoke ill of Luisa the entire way home before ordering take-out for dinner and watching an action movie. 

Later on, Harry cuddled up with his boyfriend under the bed covers. 

“Are you going to kill Luisa?” Harry asked. 

“Eventually,” Louis answered honestly and Harry shuddered a little. “Hope that’s not a problem for you, babe.”

“It’s not,” Harry replied quietly after a while. “Just don’t tell me anything about it and make sure I don’t see her being brought in.”

“I’ll make sure,” Louis promised. 

“Good,” Harry relaxed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> A bit of a change from the smut last chapter...
> 
> Hope you liked it...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	62. 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Here's a new chapter...
> 
> Hope you enjoy...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 62

Harry wanted to take Johnny’s advice and do some more romantic things for Louis. But he wanted to be able to treat Louis properly. That meant he needed his own money, not just buying things for Louis with Louis’ own money. So Harry got himself a little job, working as an Admin Assistant for the College’s Reception team. It wasn’t the most exciting job in the world. It was actually rather boring and repetitive but he was able to be flexible with his hours and the three lady receptionists didn’t mind if he worked on his class assignments at the same time. The money was also pretty good considering he didn’t have to work particularly hard. He even received a weekly pay rather than monthly so by the end of his first week Harry was able to stop and buy Louis flowers on the way home.

“Is there a reason we’re buying Louis flowers?” Bebe asked leaning down to smell some tulips as they looked at a range of bouquets in the Florist’s shop. 

“Hey, they’re only going to be from me, you’re not sharing credit,” Harry told her. “I just want to do something nice for my boyfriend.”

“Are you sure you’re not apologising for something?” Bebe enquired. “Growing up, my dad only ever gave my mum flowers if he’d been an asshole.”

“Well, I guess a part of me still wants to make things up to him about the whole Christian thing,” Harry acknowledged. “But really I do just want to do something nice and romantic for my boyfriend. I know Louis has a few flaws,” he said and Bebe let out quite the cackle. “Ok, a lot of flaws,” he amended. “But even so he has been a wonderful boyfriend to me and I do really love him and I don’t think I show it enough. It’s always Louis treating me. I just want to do something nice for him. So I’m getting him flowers. The lilies look nice.”

“No, no, no lilies,” Bebe advised. “They’re for funerals and the Boss has had to attend a lot more funerals than the average person. Maybe you should just keep it classic with roses.”

“The roses are pretty,” Harry said. “Should I get a mixture of colours?”

“You have to get red,” Bebe insisted. “But a mix of red and white could be nice. Symbolic too. You’re innocent and angelic like the white roses and Louis is not so innocent and definitely not angelic. The red roses suit him.”

“I guess so,” Harry agreed picking a nice collection of red and white roses out. “But I’m hardly innocent myself these days,” he stated. “He will like them won’t he? He won’t laugh in my face and think I’m being stupid.”

“If it was anyone else, he probably would laugh and roll his eyes,” Bebe said. “But it’s you so he’ll melt a little over it. Just don’t expect a big grateful reaction. He’ll play it cool but I know on the inside he’ll be really touched.”

“I hope so,” Harry replied paying for the flowers and following Bebe back to the car. 

“So how’s college been recently?” Bebe asked. “They expelled that Luisa girl right?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Christian’s dad really got things sorted there. The faculty seemed more scared of him than they did of Louis.”

“Damn,” Bebe whistled. “At least shit got sorted though. Not everyone’s so lucky when these things happen to them. For every skank bitch like Luisa who harasses boys and lies about being assaulted or threatened herself, there’s some poor soul out there who genuinely is a victim and doesn’t get the support or justice they need.”

“Yeah, I guess it isn’t easy to be a girl,” Harry said sympathetically.

“It’s really not,” Bebe commented. “Especially when you lose your virginity. After that you’re a whore forever,” she laughed humourlessly. “But I suppose it isn’t always easy being a guy either. Especially when it comes to being the victim of sexual harassment. For us girls if we’re sexually harassed then we usually get the blame. It’s our fault for dressing provocatively, we must have led the sleazebag on in some way, we were asking for it,” she sneered. “But for a guy to report sexual harassment from a woman? People treat that as a joke and will congratulate you for getting lucky with some hot slut.”

“It isn’t always like that,” Harry pointed out fairly. “And not everybody thinks that way. The college staff definitely came through for me and Christian.”

“They did, eventually,” Bebe acknowledged. “But the idiots should have taken the situation more seriously when you first complained about Luisa. That girl was bad news.”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed. “A few people have warned me that they’ve seen her lingering around the college area waiting for me but I don’t know if it’s just rumours or not. I haven’t seen her myself thankfully. That is not something I want to deal with. And there was a bit of trouble with some other guys wanting to attack Christian. I don’t really know who they were but I guess they’re friends with Luisa and believed the rumours she spread about him threatening to rape her. They were ready to beat the crap out of him but we handled it.”

“What happened?” Bebe asked. 

“There was an exchange of words, threats of physical violence,” Harry answered her. “Then Stacey, our Photography teacher, came storming down the corridor and tore them a new one. Christian hasn’t experienced too many issues since. Stacey’s short but she’s seriously scary. I actually had to check with Louis that she didn’t secretly work for him, posing as a teacher to keep an eye on me. But he’s promised me he has nothing to do with Stacey and that she genuinely is just a scary woman when she wants to be.”

“Well I like the sound of her, we should get her on our team,” Bebe laughed. “But watch out for yourself yeah? Just because these guys were scared away this time doesn’t mean they won’t try starting shit again. You and Christian both need to watch your backs. If either one of you get hurt then Tommo might just bomb the whole damn place in a fit of rage.”

“He wouldn’t,” Harry shook his head. “Would he?”

“Relax, the tech and weapon guys learned a long time ago that it isn’t a good idea to let the Boss have free access to bombs,” Bebe said and Harry didn’t dare to imagine what that statement could possibly mean. “But if anybody does try beating you and your friends up Tommo will make them pay for it.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry replied. “But I’m hoping we’ll be left alone. Most people seem to understand that Luisa was the one harassing me and that Christian absolutely would not make a threat like that, let alone actually do such a thing. But there’s always a couple of idiots isn’t there?”

“Afraid so,” Bebe nodded. “That’s why you need to watch your back. Honestly, you’re really lucky Tommo’s letting you go to college at all. He’s been so worried about you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Harry said confidently. “I know I’m not the violent type like you or Louis and a lot of the others. But I still train with Liam at least once a week. I’m sure I’ll be able to defend myself and I can do some real damage if I need to.”

“Good, Payno definitely isn’t the kind of guy you wanna get in a fight with, so if he’s taught you well then you’re not a guy to mess with either,” Bebe claimed. 

“I always hear the rumours about Liam being some kind of badass fighter,” Harry stated. “But I’ve never seen it for myself. Sure, he trains me in self-defence and stuff but I’ve never seen him really lose his shit and just kick the crap out of somebody. I can’t even imagine it really. Is it really like people say?”

“Oh sweetie, you have no idea,” Bebe told him. “He’s such a sweet little thing. So gentle and kind. He’s the first to hold the door for a little old lady or help somebody get their pet cat out of a tree. But when he goes… damn, does he go. He’s like the fucking Hulk. I’ve only witnessed it for myself a few times and I gotta tell you, I am so glad Payno’s on our side. If he was ever working against us then we’d be fucked.”

XXX

Arriving home, Harry followed Bebe into the house, hiding the bunch of roses behind his back. He felt a little nervous about presenting them to Louis. Not so much in a bad way. More in a ‘butterflies dancing in his stomach’ fashion. The living-room and kitchen were empty, but Zayn had his computer set up on the dining table, his expression incredibly serious as he concentrated on the screen before him. 

“Probably just watching porn,” Bebe joked to Harry.

“Piss off, I’m working,” Zayn mumbled in a surly tone, eyes not leaving the monitor. 

“Where’s Louis?” Harry asked. 

“Den,” Zayn responded and Harry released a little disappointed sigh.

“I’m sure he won’t be long, hun,” Bebe told Harry. “I can go in and see what’s happening if you like.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry shrugged moving the flowers from behind his back and looking down at them. “I’ll just wait for him upstairs.”

“What’s with the flowers?” Zayn asked, his dark gaze briefly sweeping to the crimson and white petals. 

“Hazza got them for Tommo with his first lot of wages from his new job,” Bebe smiled at the curly-haired lad fondly. “It’s cute, isn’t it.”

“So whipped,” Zayn jeered. 

“I prefer the paddle actually,” Harry retorted, Bebe laughing in appreciation for his comeback while Zayn merely rolled his eyes and typed speedily at the computer. “When he’s free tell him I’m upstairs, yeah?” he asked Bebe.

“You got it,” Bebe smiled as she joined Zayn at the table, leaning over to observe the screen, her pretty features contorting in confusion over what ever it was she was seeing. “What the hell kind of language is that?”

“It’s some kind of cryptic computer code,” Zayn answered distractedly. “I’ve never seen anything like it. I’ve been working on cracking it for nearly three days.”

XXX

Up in his and Louis’ bedroom, Harry set the bouquet of roses atop Louis’ piano before seating himself comfortably on the bed, journal open on his lap as he wrote a small entry about his day, doodling love hearts in the margins. 

‘I hope Louis likes the flowers,’ he wrote. ‘I know we’ve been dating for ages now but I’m still not a big relationship expert. I don’t really know how to be romantic. But I want to make the effort for Louis. He deserves it. I know flowers probably aren’t something Louis cares too much about but it’s a good start. I hope he appreciates it. Maybe later we can pluck off all the rose petals and scatter them over the bed and then make love on top of them. That definitely counts as romantic, right?  
Louis’ out in the Den right now. No idea what’s going on in there. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s bad. I wonder if it has anything to do with Luisa. He’s said he’ll kill her eventually. I have no idea when ‘eventually’ will happen. I guess he’s trying to be smart about it. Leave it long enough so that her disappearance isn’t associated with me or with Christian after the shit that went down.  
Is it wrong that I don’t really care that Luisa’s going to die? I could stop it if I wanted to. I could turn my boyfriend and the others into the police before they had a chance to hurt her. I could probably talk Louis out of hurting her just by giving him a really good blow-job and letting him fist me. But I just don’t care.  
I definitely don’t want to see it happen or be involved in it. I definitely couldn’t hurt or kill Luisa myself. But I know she’s going to die and that my boyfriend will be heavily involved in it. He’s definitely going to want to hurt her in some way. I bet he’ll let the girls hurt her too. The lads all say the girls are more vicious. They’ll really torture her. I’m ignoring it as best as I can, but I’m still letting it happen. That makes me just as fucked-up as Louis and the others really. I’m not sure what that says about me or my future. Will I end up hurting people in the future? Could I possibly turn into a killer like Louis?  
I honestly can’t imagine taking another person’s life. But I couldn’t have imagined falling in love with Louis either. I still know what’s right and wrong. I just don’t entirely care anymore. It’s like my conscience has been turned off. But maybe that’s a good thing. It should make it easier living here and being with Louis forever. Maybe next time they have a paedophile down in the basement I should ask Louis to let me hit them or something. See how far into Louis’ world I can go. I still don’t think I could really hurt or kill people. Especially any of the good people who don’t deserve it. But some old pervert? I could probably get some satisfaction punching them in the face, right?’

Setting his pen down, Harry read his words back to himself, feeling just a little freaked out by some of the dark thoughts. True, they weren’t that dark in comparison to somebody like Louis, but they were still pretty serious. He should probably talk to Louis about it. Or Niall. The Irishman was probably the most moral member of Louis’ gang. Perhaps he’d even experienced similar thoughts himself from time to time. 

Placing his journal aside, Harry intended to finish up the History assignment he’d been working on earlier that day. Instead, he found himself reached for the remote control and watching a quiz show on T.V. He was telling out answers at the screen when Louis entered. The man was sporting a navy-blue suit, some bruising evident on his knuckles suggesting he’d thrown a punch or two. There was no sign of blood though so Harry assumed nobody had been murdered out in the Den. Not that he was sure how much he would care if somebody had met their demise. 

“Alright there, Princess,” Louis greeted, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me, Sir,” Harry flirted. 

“Oh really?” Louis quirked an eyebrow as he slipped off his suit jacket, folding it over one arm as he stalked towards the bed, hand reaching out to grip into Harry’s curls and yank his head back so he could bend down and kiss him. “Pray tell, what did you have in mind?”

“As long as I get your cock in my ass I don’t really care,” Harry responded as he grabbed Louis’ navy-blue tie. He nibbled the corner of his lower-lip as he peered up at Louis through his eyelashes. He desperately wanted Louis to wrap the neck-tie around his throat so he could pretend to himself that it was a submissive collar. He was much too shy about the situation to directly ask for such a thing of course. “C’mere,” he tugged on the tie a touch aggressively, pulling Louis down for another kiss. 

“Somebody seems to think they’re in charge all of a sudden,” Louis remarked as he ditched his jacket and pushed Harry flat on the bed before climbing atop him, pinning the younger man’s arms to the mattress either side of his head. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry replied, a delightful squirmy sensation beginning to pool in his belly. “It’s just easy to tug on a tie,” he excused innocently. 

“Yeah?” Louis smirked. “It’s easy to tug on a cock too,” he commented making quick work of exposing Harry’s privates and jerking him off. “You like that, baby?” he asked as Harry’s back arched off the bed. Bending down, he swiped a few kitten licks to the tip of Harry’s penis before taking one of Harry’s large hands and instructing him to touch himself. “That’s it, love,” Louis encouraged as he brought his hands up to loosen his tie, pulling the material off before swatting Harry’s hand away. He tied the blue material around Harry’s hairless cock and balls. Not tight enough to cut off any blood flow, but not loose enough to simply fall off of him. “Think I’m gonna lead you down to dinner like this… yeah, you like the sound of that, don’t ya,” he laughed as Harry’s dick twitched. “Come on,” he petted Harry’s cock. “We should think about heading down. Dinner shouldn’t be too long. Grimmy’s making some kind of chicken.”

“Actually, one thing first,” Harry said looking to the piano where the roses rested, Louis not having noticed them. “Um, close your eyes,” he requested. 

“What are you up to?” Louis asked in an amused tone.

“Just close your eyes for me,” Harry grinned leaning in to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Good,” he stated once Louis’ lids fell shut. “Now stay there…” he got off the bed and hurried to the piano, picking up the red and white roses. He stepped back towards the bed, Louis’ navy coloured tie still wrapped around his privates. “Ok, open your eyes,” he held the bouquet out with a slightly uncertain smile. “They’re roses,” he stated unnecessarily. 

“Yeah, I see that,” Louis replied not looking too impressed. “Who’s giving you roses and how hard can I kill them?”

“Louis,” Harry shook his head with a fond laugh. “They’re not for me you idiot. They’re for you. From me,” he clarified. “Do you like them?” he asked shyly.

“You bought me roses?” Louis checked, a soft smile slowly appearing on his face. 

“I got paid today,” Harry said. “My first lot of wages from my first job,” he stated proudly. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. Something romantic. Just in case you don’t know just how much I love you.”

“Princess, you didn’t have to do this,” Louis replied taking hold of the stems of the bouquet and bringing the flowers to his nose to smell. “You earned that money on your own. You should use it to treat yourself.”

“Well I wanted to treat you and I plan on doing it more often,” Harry told him. “So, do you like them?”

“Sure, love,” Louis answered. “They’re really nice. I guess we should find a vase or something to put them in.”

“No need,” Harry replied. “After dinner I think we should throw the petals on the bed and then fuck.”

“Sounds romantic, I’m down,” Louis agreed placing the roses carefully on one of the pillows before winding his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissing him sweetly. He then grabbed the material of the tie that was wrapped around Harry’s exposed groin and gave a small tug, the action making Harry whimper. “Ready to head downstairs, baby?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded.

“Colour?” Louis checked using his other hand to fondle Harry’s balls gently.

“I’m green, Sir,” Harry responded. 

“Alright then, let’s go,” Louis smirked as he led Harry downstairs by the tie knotted around his cock and balls. 

XXX

After dinner, as planned, Louis and Harry returned to their bedroom and scattered the rose petals across their bed. Kissing Harry fiercely, Louis practically threw the taller male down onto the petal covered sheets.

“Hold that pose,” Louis said reaching for his phone from the nightstand so he could snap a picture of Harry laying in the rose petals. “Think I’ll make that my new screen-saver,” he leered and Harry released a small giggle as he blushed. 

“No,” Harry interrupted quickly as Louis fingers moved to start unfastening the buttons of his smart shirt. “Leave it on,” Harry suggested as he blushed prettily. “Trousers too.”

“Alright,” Louis agreed, fingers falling away from his buttons as he unfastened the tie from around Harry’s privates. “What about this, shall I put it back on? Wear it done up? Wear it loose?”

“Um…” Harry nibbled on his lip.

“None of that,” Louis reprimanded gently as he untucked Harry’s lip from between his teeth. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Tell me what you want. I can wrap it back around your dick if you like,” he offered.

“No, um… my neck,” Harry said quietly, eyes downcast. “Please may you wrap it around my neck, Sir… Oh, fuck,” he gasped as Louis did just that. 

That night, sex felt different somehow. More intimate. Aside from the tie around Harry’s throat and the fact he was fully nude while Louis was dressed (just his cock untucked so he could penetrate his boyfriend), their time together wasn’t particularly kinky. By their standards it was more traditionally vanilla and to Harry it certainly felt a lot more romantic than sexual.

It felt like they were connecting to one another on an even deeper level than normal and all Harry could do was whine for more kisses as Louis kept a hand fisted into the tie around his neck. 

“Louis,” Harry moaned breathily. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis rasped giving a tug on the tie. “So beautiful,” he gushed. “My pretty little sub… you like my tie around your neck?” he asked. “Does it remind you that you belong to me… make you feel extra subby… are you pretending it’s a collar around your pretty neck?”

“Oh Louis,” Harry whined as he came.

XXX

After they’d showered and changed the sheets, they cuddled up together. They didn’t talk about the tie or mention the idea of a collar. But Louis did spend a lot of time teasing his fingers around Harry’s neck and collarbone, placing plenty of kisses to his pulse point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> We should be getting end-game(ish) now...
> 
> Somebody please make sure to stop me from going over 100 chapters lol...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	63. 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 63

The following day (Saturday), Harry perched on his boyfriend’s lap at breakfast, Louis still paying a fair amount of attention to his neck.

Niall and Liam were at the table with them. As was Zayn, still focused on his computer, dark circles heavy around his eyes. 

“Any luck on cracking that code, mate?” Louis asked Zayn as he drank a mouthful of tea, taking care not to spill any on himself or Harry.

“These things take time, Tommo, I’ll get there,” Zayn responded seeming rather grouchy. 

“You’re my boy, Z, there’s no pressure,” Louis assured him. “Although, this shit is pretty important and I kind of need you to hurry the fuck up.”

“Mate, I’m doing my best, yeah,” Zayn grumbled. 

“Sure, sure, like I said, no pressure, take your time,” Louis replied. “Just make sure time speeds the fuck up,” he added. 

“Ease up, Lou,” Liam said defensively moving in to massage Zayn’s shoulders. “He hasn’t slept in days. Maybe you should take a break.”

“There’s no time for a break,” Zayn huffed, fingers flying over the keyboard as he frowned deeply at the screen before him. “Someone just make me another coffee yeah.”

“I’ll do it,” Liam stood. “But try and relax,” he kissed Zayn’s temple, the darker-haired man’s eyes fluttering shut briefly at the contact. 

“Any chance I could help?” Harry offered. “I’m taking I.T at college. We’ve learned some pretty cool tricks and things.”

“You won’t have learned how to crack this shit,” Zayn responded. “No offence, kid.”

“Can I at least take a look?” Harry asked.

“It’s best you stay out of business stuff, baby,” Louis said.

“Fine,” Harry rolled his eyes turning his attention to Niall. “Are you busy today, Nialler?”

“Gotta have a talk with some people later this afternoon,” Niall replied. “But I’m free for the morning, right Boss?” he looked to Louis.

“Sure, mate,” Louis answered. 

“Great,” Harry smiled. “I’ve got a Photography project I want to get started on. I was hoping you could tag along with me. Help carry equipment and stuff. And keep me company.”

“Yeah, alright, happy to help,” Niall agreed. 

XXX

“So what kind of photos are you looking to get?” Niall asked a little later when they were both strapped into the car and driving down the road.

“Oh, um, the project is all about animals,” Harry answered. “Birds, insects, pets, whatever,” he shrugged. “But I didn’t actually want help with my Photography project,” he admitted.

“I suspected as much,” Niall replied with a knowing grin. “So where are we really going, what are we doing, and why don’t you want Louis to know?”

“It doesn’t really matter where we go,” Harry shrugged. “And I’ve got my camera and everything so I may as well try and get some shots if I can. And I’m not keeping anything from Louis exactly. I just wanted to talk some things out and I thought you’d understand the best. Kinda like a therapy session I guess but not so formal.”

“Alright, what’s on your mind?” Niall asked.

“I don’t really know how to start,” Harry frowned. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll talk soon enough,” Niall grinned. “All part of my Irish charm. We could stop at a coffee shop or something if you like?”

“No, it’s not the kind of conversation we can risk regular people overhearing,” Harry explained.

“Ok,” Niall nodded. “Wanna head towards the woods? Might get some decent snaps of some creepy crawlies there. And there shouldn’t be too many people running around the woods when it’s this cold out.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed. 

They wandered through the trees, no sign of any other people around. Harry was glad to have Niall with him, finding the wooded area to be a bit creepy even though it was still light. He took a few photos of some worms and insects, unsure if he would use them for his project or not. He stumbled upon a spider in its web, the webbing looking crystalised due to the cold mist in the air. Harry rather liked that particular photo and was confident it would make the final project. 

“So, how is everything with you and Louis?” Niall asked after Harry had photographed a couple of squirrels (or possibly the same squirrel). 

“It’s good,” Harry answered, camera dangling around his neck. “I know everything with Christian started to get a bit messy for a moment there but I think we’ve all moved on from it really well. Me and Lou are great. Being just friends with Christian isn’t weird like I thought it might be. We’re not hugging each other and stuff now and haven’t been texting as much as we used to. But that’s probably a good thing and we’ve had lunch together at college a bunch of times and things aren’t awkward in class. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“Is it about Louis?” Niall prodded.

“Kind of,” Harry frowned. “But it’s more about me. I feel like I’m changing a little.”

“That makes sense,” Niall said. “You’re in college, you’re in a pretty serious relationship, you’ve got your first job. You’re growing up.”

“Well, yeah, I guess, but it’s more than that,” Harry replied. 

“Ok, tell me,” Niall pried gently. 

“When Louis first took me,” Harry said, “I hated him. I was scared and the idea that he was going out to the Den, down to the Basement or wherever and hurting and killing people… it really terrified me and it made me feel sick. I’d have phoned the cops for sure if I’d been able to get hold of a phone.”

“Of course, anybody in your situation would if they had a chance,” Niall commented. 

“But not just anybody would have fallen in love with Louis, would they?” Harry asked.

“I guess not,” Niall acknowledged. “He’s a difficult man to love, I’m sure of that. But you do a really good job of it, lad.”

“I really do love him,” Harry insisted.

“Yeah, I know you do,” Niall smiled. “He knows it too. Honestly, Louis’ happier with you than I’ve ever known him to be. You bring him a different kind of happiness than his work or any of the charities he cares about.”

“No, I really love him,” Harry claimed. “It’s not just me being fucked in the head. I’m not still with him because I have Stockholm Syndrome. I mean, I guess that’s how it started,” he reasoned. “And yeah, I am definitely fucked-up these days. But I don’t love Louis because I’m mentally ill or whatever. I love him because I want to love him, I choose to. He makes me feel safe and special. I’m really happy with him.”

“That’s nice to hear, mate,” Niall said. 

“It’s not Stockholm Syndrome, it’s just love,” Harry reiterated. “I don’t care what anyone thinks or what the textbooks or experts would say about the situation. I don’t Stockholm Syndrome love him. I just love-love him.”

“Sure, if you say so,” Niall responded. 

“Whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes guessing that Niall probably thought he was deluded and that he did in fact have Stockholm Syndrome. Maybe Niall was right. But Harry believed he simply loved Louis no matter what. He didn’t care what Niall or anyone else thought, just as long as he and Louis could stay together. “Anyway, I love Louis and I think by loving him I’ve kind of changed. Like, I’m really learning to accept Louis for who he is. Even the bad parts.”

“You seem to have done pretty well with that since you started dating,” Niall pointed out.

“I wasn’t accepting it in the beginning though,” Harry said. “I was just blocking it all out, ignoring it. Pretending it wasn’t happening. I guess I still do that now a little bit. But not as much as before. I mean, I asked Louis if he was going to kill Luisa and he said that eventually he would. He asked if I had a problem with that and I said ‘no’. And I meant it. He’s going to kill her at some point. I know that and I don’t care. I’m not going to do anything. I’m not going to stop it. I’m just gonna let it happen.”

“And you think that makes you bad?” Niall queried.

“Well it definitely doesn’t make me good,” Harry stated. 

“No, I suppose not,” Niall accepted. 

“When I first met Louis, I never could have imagined sharing his bed, loving him, being indifferent to the fact he’s going to kill somebody I know,” Harry said. “How much more will I change over time? Will I become more like Louis one day? Will I hurt and kill people too? Will I enjoy it the way he does?”

“You’re not a killer, Haz,” Niall told him confidently. “I’ve lived and worked with a bunch of killers for a long time now. I get a good sense for people. I know a killer when I meet one. You’re not the killing kind, mate. You’ll put up a fight and defend yourself if need be. You’d be the kind to fight for the people you care about too. But you’re not the kind of person who wants to get in fights and go out of his way to hurt and kill people. You’re not the same kid you were when Louis kidnapped you, that’s true. But that doesn’t mean you’re becoming more like Louis or any of the others who take part in that side of the business. You’re still yourself, you’re still Harry, just a slightly different version.”

“You don’t kill people,” Harry pointed out. “But you know that some of the others do. You know bad things go on. You don’t try to stop it. Does it ever get to you? Do you worry that you’re a bad person or think that you’re a good person who just lets bad things happen? Fuck, it’s all so confusing. Do you just turn your conscience off and throw your moral compass to the bottom of a metaphorical sea so you can just crack on and get on with it?”

“Pretty much,” Niall shrugged. “This is my life. I accept it for what it is and I enjoy myself as best as I can in an abnormal situation. The fact is, I’ve seen too much. I couldn’t walk away now and just lead a normal life. If I even tried…”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I think… I think if I wanted out,” Niall said, “if I just left one day, headed back to Ireland and made a normal life for myself. A regular job. Friends who don’t torture and kill people. A pretty lass. Maybe a dog. Joined a Golf Club. It would all be too much to take. It’d be too normal. And anything too normal would just make me realise and appreciate just how fucked-up our lives truly are. I think it’d get too much. The guilt would probably eat me up inside and I don’t think I could keep on living.”

“So… do you mean you’re not really happy?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m happy,” Niall assured. “But I need to be living in a mansion with a bunch of nutters in order to stay happy. If I went and got myself a normal life… I’d never be truly happy again. Not after everything I’ve played a hand in. You’re not a bad guy, Harry. You’re actually a really lovely guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and now you’re a bit fucked-up. Sorry about that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry shrugged. “All that matters is I love Louis, he loves me, and we make each other happy, right?”

“Sure, that’s the best way to think about it,” Niall encouraged.

“Have you ever thought about getting more involved though?” Harry wondered.

“Murdering people you mean?” Niall checked and his curly-haired companion nodded. “The thought does cross my mind,” he admitted. “Any time we have a situation with a paedophile it can be really difficult. I imagine the police, hospital workers, social services and things like that experience a similar reaction when they’re confronted with that kind of stuff. It isn’t easy to face that kind of horror as part of your job. For someone to hurt children in that kind of way… that’s a different level of evil. There have been times when I’ve really wanted to take a baseball bat or a chainsaw to some sick fucker’s face and tear open their arse. You probably remember that time I went down to the basement to take my anger out on that sick bloke who was selling babies to be raped.”

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly. “I’m really glad you all made him suffer. He definitely deserved it.”

“Agreed,” Niall nodded. “Scum like him, yeah, I think about killing them sometimes. I’d say it’s a natural thought for most people to have for a situation like that, even though most of us wouldn’t actually be capable of going through with it. But that’s it. I’ve never thought about killing the drug-dealers or drug-users who land themselves in trouble. I certainly wouldn’t wanna be the guy who tortures innocent family members of someone we’re after. Sometimes I do wish it was only the proper sick monsters out there that we were dealing with. But it’s not. It’s just the way it is. So… have you only been worrying that you might become a killer one day, or have you been seriously thinking or wondering what it’s like to murder someone?”

“I haven’t thought about anything too seriously,” Harry replied. “I’m not even sure I can think about it too much. It just gives me a headache really. But I can’t help but think it would feel pretty good to beat the shit out of someone. You know, like a paedophile or serial rapist or something. Somebody really bad. Someone who deserves it. Like you were saying. And I have no idea if I could kill someone or not. I really don’t know what I might be capable of. I’m not even sure if I’d wanna find out. But… yeah… I’ve thought about possibly becoming more involved with Louis’ work. Maybe I could learn to drive and act as the getaway car or pick things up and drop things off or whatever. I’m taking I.T, so maybe I could help out with computer stuff. Maybe I could help out with what you do. I might be able to assist with… I don’t know… research or something. And yeah, maybe I could be on hand to throw a punch or two if needed. I don’t know,” he shrugged.

“It’s understandable that you’d wonder,” Niall said. “But Tommo won’t want to risk you getting hurt. You’ve witnessed how dangerous all this shit can be when the house was invaded. He’d have died that day if it wasn’t for you. I really don’t see him being open to the idea of you being involved in the action. Besides, you’re going to college, that can lead you on to better things. You know he’ll pay for you to go to university if that’s what you want. He’ll help you into a really good career.”

“I know he would,” Harry acknowledged. “But it still wouldn’t be a normal life would it. And I don’t mean that in a resentful way. Like I said, I love Louis and I’m happy with him. But if I can’t have a normal life doesn’t it make sense for me to immerse myself more fully into Louis’ fucked-up one?”

“Maybe,” Niall shrugged. “This is really a conversation you need to have with your boyfriend though,” he pointed out. “Is that a flamingo?”

“What? Why the hell would there be a flamingo in the woods?” Harry asked turning to see where Niall was looking.

“Ssh, don’t startle it,” Niall whispered creeping forwards for a closer look at the creature through the trees. “It is, it’s a flamingo, get your camera.”

“Niall, that’s a bloody pink umbrella stuck in the ground, you idiot,” Harry huffed. 

XXX

Arriving back home, Niall headed outside to the den while Harry went up to his and Louis’ room to carefully put his camera away. He then made his way back downstairs to the kitchen to help Cara make a large stack of sandwiches. Harry also made another cup of coffee for Zayn who was still trying to crack the computer code.

“You sure you don’t want me to take a quick look?” Harry offered. 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn groaned rubbing his hands over his face before turning the laptop slightly so Harry could see the screen. “There, knock yourself out,” he invited before taking a mouthful of coffee, burning his mouth in the process. 

“I’ve seen this before,” Harry realised and Zayn glared at him intensely through his dark tired eyes.

“I swear, if you’re fucking with me right now…” Zayn warned.

“No, I’m serious,” Harry claimed. “I don’t understand it or anything but I’ve definitely seen it. Johnny has a bunch of this stuff scribbled in his notebooks. I always thought it was just random doodles. I didn’t realise it might mean something. I bet he’d be able to crack the code.”

“Fucking hell,” Zayn growled, not looking as pleased or relieved as Harry might have expected. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled a little defensively. “I was just trying to be helpful.”

“I know, I’m just really fucking tired, yeah,” Zayn grumbled back. “I’ve been working on this for days and it’s kicking my ass. I don’t have a fucking clue. Now you’re telling me your mate might know. That’s so fucking annoying. Maybe he could figure it out. But it might be too big a risk getting him involved. I don’t know what the hell that computer’s gonna show once that code is cracked. It could be something we don’t want your friend to see. If we bring Johnny in to help then we might have to make him disappear.”

“Oh,” Harry frowned that ‘disappear’ was not a good thing. “Yeah, um, I don’t want Johnny to get hurt. Um… sorry.”

“Whatever, I need a fucking smoke,” Zayn declared abandoning his laptop and heading out the front door to light up.

Returning to the kitchen, Harry resumed helping Cara make sandwiches, taking greater care in preparing Louis’ than he did anybody else’s, including his own. 

“Where is everybody?” Harry asked.

“There’s a couple of people in Tommo’s office with him,” Cara answered. “A team of people are on clean-up duty down in the basement. And there’s a group of people out in the den. How’s Zayn doing?”

“Pretty stressed,” Harry claimed. “He’s gone for a cigarette. He actually let me take a look at the laptop to see if I could help. I recognised the weird symbols. My friend Johnny has them in his notebook. I suggested he might know what the code means and how to solve it but Zayn said if Johnny got involved he might need to be killed. Obviously, I don’t want that to happen. So… yeah, I think I’ve just stressed him out even more to be honest.”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll figure something out,” Cara assured him just as Louis and a few others made their way downstairs and got comfortable in the living-room. 

Grabbing a can of coke from the fridge and carrying Louis’ sandwiches, Harry eagerly made his way into the living-room to serve his boyfriend, greeting him with a kiss. 

“Hi Princess, how’d the photo stuff go?” Louis asked.

“Niall thought a pink umbrella was a flamingo,” Harry divulged causing the blue-eyed man to throw his head back with laughter.

After bringing in drinks and sandwiches for the others in the room, as well as some for himself, Harry knelt down on the floor by Louis’ feet, preening as the older man played with his curls and teased his fingers at his neck. 

“Alright there, Z,” Louis greeted as Zayn returned from his smoke. “Any progress?”

“No,” Zayn sighed, his tired eyes shifting to Harry who squirmed a little. “I’ll keep working at it.”

“Whoa, mate, hold on,” Louis sat up straighter, resting both his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “What was that look for? Haz, what have you done?”

“It’s nothing, Tommo,” Zayn shrugged dismissively. “I’ll solve this shit soon alright.”

“Harold?” Louis prompted sternly. 

“Um, I sort of pestered Zayn to let me take a look,” Harry admitted and Zayn released a long huff while Louis quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to elaborate. “And all the symbols and stuff looked kinda familiar. I’ve seen Johnny making those patterns in his notes. He, um, he might be able to help but… don’t want to drag him into this.”

“I see,” Louis replied looking thoughtful as Liam, Niall and some others returned from the den, eager to munch down on the sandwiches Harry and Cara had prepared. “Ok, here’s what’s gonna happen,” he stated authoritatively. “Z, you look like shit, mate. Go to bed and get some fucking rest.”

“But I…” Zayn tried to argue.

“Not a suggestion, lad,” Louis stated. “Payno, go tuck your boyfriend in will ya? Perrie, love, you’re alright with computers, yeah?”

“Oh, no,” she shook her head looking a little panicked. “If Zayn can’t crack that code then I have no chance.”

“Not the code, that’s not what I need,” Louis assured. “I need you to do a background check on Harry’s friend Johnny. Find out everything you can.”

“Ok, I can do that,” Perrie nodded looking relieved. 

“You’re not gonna hurt him?” Harry asked, placing his hands on Louis’ thighs and gazing up at him pleadingly from his knees. 

“Relax, babe,” Louis stroked his hair tenderly. “It’s just a precaution. If a college kid knows something about some fancy computer code that’s got Zayn stumped then I’d like to know as much about him as possible.”

“But Johnny’s my friend, he’s not dangerous, he just likes computers,” Harry defended.

“Yeah, that’s probably true,” Louis agreed. “But I need to make sure. And… well, maybe we’ll find something on him that we can use as leverage to ensure he’ll want to help us and not go talking about anything he might see.”

“You mean you’re gonna blackmail him?” Harry asked. “He’s my friend, you can’t.”

“Baby,” Louis said in a warning tone. “This is business. Keep your pretty head out of it. Do not make a scene,” he whispered in his ear, “or your ass will be in for one hell of a tanning. Now go upstairs,” he ordered speaking at a normal volume. “I’m sure you have some homework to do. And Harry,” he called before his boyfriend could leave. “I’d like your phone please,” he held his hand out expectantly. “Can’t have you trying to warn Johnny about anything.”

“Nice to know you trust me,” Harry grumbled resentfully as he handed his phone over.

“You better watch that bratty attitude, boy,” Louis warned with a hard swat to Harry’s ass. “Try and behave for me, yeah?” he asked in a gentler tone as he cupped Harry’s face. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied sullenly, eyes downcast as he resisted the temptation to rub his butt better.

“Good boy,” Louis said. “Now give me a kiss,” he requested and Harry pecked his boyfriend on the lips. “Off you go now, lad.”

Quietly, Harry left, choosing to occupy himself by beating up the punching bag in the Gym. 

XXX

“Here you are,” Louis commented over an hour later as he stepped into the Gym to observe Harry throwing his fists at the punching bag. 

“Yeah,” a sweaty Harry said as he stepped back a little and stretched his arms out. “Am I allowed to know what’s going on?”

“It looks like your friend is clean,” Louis answered. “Nothing to worry about in that sense.”

“So what happens now?” Harry asked, hands on hips.

“We really need this code cracked,” Louis stated seriously. “Right now Johnny seems to be our best shot. I was thinking maybe we could bring him in and just let him and Niall have a chat. See if we can trust him to keep his mouth shut. If Niall gets a good vibe then we’ll see if he can help Zayn crack that code. If Niall gets a bad vibe then we don’t mention the code at all and he just hangs out with you for a bit like everything’s normal. Then he can go back home without a hair on his head being harmed. Does that sound ok with you?”

“He’s my friend, I don’t want you lot hurting him,” Harry replied.

“We don’t want to hurt him either,” Louis assured.

“But you will if you have to,” Harry pointed out.

“If it comes down to it, yeah,” Louis admitted. “But Niall’s good at talking to people. If Niall thinks it’ll be safe to involve Johnny in cracking this code then I trust that judgement. And Johnny thinks Niall’s pretty hot, maybe we’ll just have to prostitute Niall out for a night to get what we want,” he joked.

“Hilarious,” Harry deadpanned.

“Oh lighten up, Niall laughed when I made the joke earlier,” Louis claimed. “This code is important,” he reiterated. “And I don’t want to waste more time than we have to. So is it alright with you if we bring Johnny in?”

“Even if I said ‘no’ you’d just go and do it behind my back wouldn’t you?” Harry guessed with a small sigh. 

“You might know me too well, love,” Louis replied.

“Ok,” Harry sighed. “Give me my phone back and I’ll text him.”

Louis handed the phone over and Harry sent his friend a message, asking if he was free to hang out.

XXX

Climbing into a car with Niall, Harry sat in the passenger seat as they drove to pick Johnny up. He couldn’t help but feel nervous, fiddling with his ‘Princess’ bracelet and sincerely hoping Johnny could help with the code and wouldn’t be made to ‘disappear’ in the process. 

“Try and relax, Haz,” Niall advised. “We don’t want Johnny getting suspicious about anything.”

“Right, sorry,” Harry nodded. “I just don’t want him to get hurt… or worse.”

“I know, mate,” Niall sympathised. “Don’t worry, yeah. I’ll have a nice little chat with him while we drive. I’ll have figured out whether he’s trustworthy or not before we even get back to the house.”

“He’s my friend, of course he’s trustworthy,” Harry insisted.

“Being trustworthy means something different to us lot,” Niall replied. “Take your friend Christian. He’s a great lad. Definitely trustworthy and honourable. Out in the real world, those traits are a good thing. In our world it’s bad. If he knew the truth about the work we do he’d be on the phone to the police straight away. I’m not too sure about Johnny. I like the lad, he’s definitely a good laugh. But I need to know if he’s trustworthy to rules and the law or if he can be loyal and trustworthy to you and Louis.”

“How are you gonna find that out?” Harry asked as they drew closer to Johnny’s house.

“Like I said, I’m just gonna talk to him,” Niall shrugged. “I’ll keep things casual. The Irish charm will coax out what we need to know. Trust me, I’m good at working people out when I put my mind to it.”

“Ok,” Harry said texting Johnny to let him know they were outside. “Just don’t let my friend get hurt, please.”

“It’s gonna be alright,” Niall told him reassuringly as Johnny stepped out of his front door. “Get in the back will you?” he asked Harry. “This will be easier if Johnny rides up front with me.”

Stepping out of the car, Harry invited Johnny into the passenger seat. The blonde eagerly climbed in, greeting Niall enthusiastically as Harry strapped himself up in the backseat. 

“Good to see you,” Niall beamed.

“You too, Niall,” Johnny grinned. “Is it weird if I tell you that you look good today?”

“Not at all, I like the attention and I’m a whore for the compliments,” Niall replied.

The conversation carried on throughout the drive. Observing things from the backseat, Harry noticed that Niall was even flirting a little, presumably as a way to get Johnny to let his guard down and open up a bit more to whatever kind of probing Niall had planned. To Harry, it all sounded like a standard conversation, but he knew Niall must somehow be obtaining the information he wanted and deducing how much it would be advisable to let Johnny see of the ‘business’. 

As Niall pulled into the driveway, Harry struggled to keep his face neutral, eager to know if Johnny had passed Niall’s ‘test’ or not. 

“Remind me, Johnny, what are you studying at college?” Niall asked. “It’s Photography you two take together isn’t it?”

“Nah, mate, I’m shit with cameras,” Johnny laughed. “Marcy and I take I.T together.”

“Oh?” Niall sounded genuinely surprised. “So you like computers?”

“Hello, have you seen my shirt?” he gestured to the bright blue t-shirt he was wearing with a cartoon picture of a computer mouse on it.

“Right, of course,” Niall nodded as they all climbed out of the car. “How good are you with them though? Zayn’s pretty much considered out I.T man around here but there’s some weird technical thing that has him stumped. Reckon you’d be able to help?”

“Yeah, I’m happy to take a look,” Johnny agreed. “Have you tried to help?” he asked Harry.

“I did take a look,” Harry answered hoping he sounded casual. “But it was a bit too advanced for me.”

“Tell you what,” Niall opened the front door and gestured for the college students to step through first. “Why don’t you two go and grab yourselves a beer from the fridge and I’ll see if Zayn feels like waking up yet.”

“Sure,” Harry agreed as he led Johnny through to the kitchen.

“Zayn’s still in bed?” Johnny asked. “Bit lazy isn’t it?”

“I don’t think he’s actually slept for a few days,” Harry explained grabbing two beer bottles from the fridge and handing one to his friend. “He’s been really stuck on this tech thing.”

“Is that why you invited me over today?” Johnny took a sip of beer. “And I thought my pal Marcy just wanted to enjoy my company. I am both hurt and insulted,” he teased. 

“Piss off, you’re fine,” Harry retorted playfully. “But yeah, as awesome as your company is, I really did need the tech support,” he admitted. 

“Fair enough,” Johnny shrugged. “You could have just asked though you know,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry scratched at his neck awkwardly, offering the blonde a meek smile. 

“So talk me through it, what’s going on?” Johnny asked.

“It’s some fancy code thing,” Harry replied. “I have no idea really. But when I looked at it on the laptop I recognised some of the weird little patterns from the doodles in your notepad. I suggested that you might be able to crack this thing.”

“Maybe, I’ve cracked loads of codes before,” Johnny bragged.

“Really, how many?” Harry asked.

“Well, just two,” Johnny confessed. “But still, that’s two more than most people ever achieve in their life. But what am I cracking exactly? What is the code protecting? Somehow I don’t think this is all for the sake of a computer game or something.”

“Honestly, I’ve got no idea,” Harry told him truthfully. “I don’t even think Zayn knows what he expects to find on it. But he’s determined for it to be cracked.”

“Alright, guys, Sleeping Beauty has arrived,” Niall declared as he brought a slightly fresher looking Zayn behind him. “You wanna show Johnny what you’ve got?”

“This way, kid,” Zayn stated still sounding as grouchy as he had before he went for a bit of a rest. 

Taking another swig of beer, Johnny looked to Harry and lifted his eyebrows before poking his tongue out and then following Zayn. Gripping tight to the neck of his beer bottle, Harry followed behind them, still quite nervous about the situation and hoping Johnny would be able to walk away from the experience unscathed. 

“Alright,” Zayn re-opened his laptop and speedily typed in his password. “Now, before I show this,” he said as he picked up the relevant flash-drive to insert into the computer. “I need to know if you can keep shit to yourself or not.”

“Sure, not a problem,” Johnny answered placing his beer on the table. 

“I mean it,” Zayn stated intensely. “You can’t tell anybody about this. Not your parents, not your friends, not the police, not anyone, got it?”

“Hey, I’m just here to crack a code,” Johnny held his hands up defensively. “Whatever else is going on is none of my business.”

“Good,” Zayn nodded. “Make sure you keep it that way. If we find out you’ve been running your mouth off to anyone we’ll sure as hell make you regret it.”

“Genuinely not sure if you’re serious or not but I’m starting to feel a little uncomfortable,” Johnny stated. 

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Harry said quickly. “If you prefer we can just take you home,” he offered as Louis entered through the back door after being out in the den. 

“No, it’s cool,” Johnny replied. “I’m down for the challenge of cracking a code.”

“Alright there, lad,” Louis greeted appraising the blonde. 

“Hi, you alright, mate?” Johnny asked.

“Not bad,” Louis answered. “So, you’re down to help Zayn out with his technical problem then?” he asked flicking his gaze to Niall who nodded subtly to him.

“Sure, I’m happy to give it a go,” Johnny said. “And I won’t tell anybody anything about it, I promise.”

“Good lad,” Louis approved.

“I assume I’m getting paid of course,” Johnny added with a bit of a smirk. “I mean, this big house, all those fancy cars, you clearly have money to spare. It only seems fair that you pay me for your time.”

“Fair enough,” Louis agreed. “Name your price, kid.”

“Five-hundred pounds,” Johnny stated in a challenging tone.

“Done,” Louis answered without hesitation.

“Damn it, should have asked for more,” Johnny muttered to himself.

“Alright, lad, here it is,” Zayn set everything up and angled the laptop towards Johnny. “But I’ve worked on it for days with no luck so I don’t really expect you to be able to…”

“Mate, this shit is piss easy,” Johnny declared, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

“You reckon you can crack this?” Louis asked while Zayn glowered.

“I could do it in my sleep,” Johnny answered confidently.

“How long will it take?” Louis moved around to look at the screen. It was still non-sensical gibberish to him but it was obvious that whatever Johnny was doing was having more of an impact than anything Zayn had tried. 

“Well, you know how in the movies the computer hackers just press a few buttons and everything’s sorted?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah,” Louis replied hopefully.

“This isn’t gonna be like that,” Johnny told him and Louis frowned. “It’s gonna take half a day at least. Maybe longer. I guess I should let my mum know I’m sleeping over and I’m probably gonna need to ditch college on Monday and catch up on sleep.”

“Fine by me, just keep working at it yeah,” Louis said. “If you need anything then just give a shout.”

“Wouldn’t say ‘no’ to some pizza,” Johnny remarked. “Here, text my mum for me, Marcy,” he tugged his phone out of his jeans pocket and slid it across the dining-room table. 

“Sure, I’ll let her know how much you love her too and that you’re gonna try and be a big boy and use the big boy potty,” Harry stated.

“Hilarious, mate,” Johnny grinned before focusing his attention on the computer, seemingly enjoying himself as he tackled the complex code that had all but defeated Zayn.

XXX

Harry opted to keep Johnny company while he worked on cracking the code. He gathered his college books and worked on some assignments he had, occasionally sharing a joke of two with his friend but for the most part Johnny was fully immersed in the work he was doing. At Liam’s insistence, Zayn had gone back to bed to catch up on his missed sleep. Every now and then somebody would step in to the dining-room and check how things were going. Bebe joined them for a short while, chatting to Harry while she painted her nails. Louis sat with them for a bit. He had a book in his hands but it was obvious he wasn’t actually reading. He was clearly just eager to get into whatever information was on the flash-drive protected by the code. 

“Dude, these things take time,” Johnny told Louis calmly. “You’re just gonna have to be patient. Sitting there and watching me work is not gonna crack this code any faster.”

“Whatever. Just keep cracking,” Louis retorted. “Wanna take a break, Princess?”

“I’m ok,” Harry answered as he continued with his History essay.

“Alright,” Louis said. “But you should know that when I say, ‘take a break’ I mean ‘let’s go and fuck’.”

“Innocent pool cues beware,” Johnny sniggered. 

“Shut up and crack the code,” Harry blushed abandoning the History essay and taking his boyfriend’s hand so he could be led upstairs for a good hard dicking.

XXX

Before lunch time on Sunday morning, Johnny had successfully cracked the code. There were cheers of celebration before Zayn shoved Johnny aside so he could take over, Louis staring intently at the information alongside him while Niall calmly guided Johnny upstairs to the Game Room, Harry following right behind them. 

“Nice job, mate,” Niall complimented. 

“Yeah, I knew I could do it,” Johnny replied smugly as he collapsed onto one of the sofas. “I feel fucking knackered though. My eyes sting like fuck.”

“You’re welcome to sleep in one of the guest rooms,” Harry invited. 

“Cheers,” Johnny grinned. “But not yet. I wanna bask in my triumph a little more. There’s nothing like the rush of cracking a code. Just let me enjoy the moment. Is your boyfriend really gonna give me five-hundred pounds for doing this?”

“He’d have given you a lot more if you’d asked for it,” Harry pointed out. “But yeah, he’ll give you five-hundred.”

“That’s pretty sweet,” Johnny said. “I might use the money to throw a kick-ass party.”

“You’ve gotta be careful though,” Niall told him. “We don’t want people asking too many questions about where you got the money from.”

“It’s cool, I’ll tell people I won it on a scratch card,” Johnny said through a yawn. 

“Good plan,” Niall approved. “Do you have any questions or comments about what you might have seen once you cracked the code?”

“Hey, it’s none of my business,” Johnny replied. “I only caught a glimpse anyway and I didn’t really understand it. Your boyfriend’s always creeped me out a bit though, mate,” he sat to Harry. “For a little while I was wondering if maybe he was part of MI5 or something. But now I’m kind of wondering if your boyfriend is the head of the mafia.”

“Louis’ not the head of the mafia,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Right?” he checked with Niall.

“Right,” Niall confirmed.

“You mean, you don’t actually know what your boyfriend does?” Johnny asked.

“I know a little, not everything,” Harry shrugged awkwardly.

“But it’s some dangerous shit, right?” Johnny guessed. 

“Not all the time,” Harry answered defensively. “He deals with a lot of things. Some of it is really good upstanding charitable business. He also owns a couple of Hotels. And sometimes he deals with, um… less good stuff. But… um… you really can’t tell anybody, Johnny.”

“He really would kill me, wouldn’t he?” Johnny didn’t sound particularly alarmed, though maybe that was because he was so tired from staying up all night working on cracking the code. 

“I wouldn’t let him,” Harry said.

“The Boss has no issue with you,” Niall assured. “All you need to do is keep quiet. But I’m always here if you ever need to talk.”

“Yeah, you asking me out on a date?” Johnny asked jokingly. 

“Sorry, lad, still straight,” Niall laughed good-naturedly. “But I mean it,” he said seriously. “If you need to talk about anything then you can always call me.”

“Thanks,” Johnny yawned. 

“Want me to show you to a room?” Harry offered.

“Soon,” Johnny murmured. “One more question… remember when we hung out here that one night and that pervy older guy messed up your name?”

“Fucking Grimmy,” Niall groaned.

“Yeah, him,” Johnny said through another yawn. “But you told us that your name was really Harry and you had to create this new identity of Marcel to protect yourself. Because of a bad guy with a gun, right? And you showed us the wound on your leg.”

“Um, yeah, I remember,” Harry answered awkwardly.

“Did Louis protect you from the bad guy with a gun?” Johnny asked. “Or IS Louis the bad guy with the gun?”

“Um…” Harry didn’t know how to answer.

“Don’t worry, mate, I’m not judging,” Johnny assured, his tiredness more than evident in his voice, his eyelids drooping heavily. “People say ‘Beauty and the Beast’ is about Stockholm Syndrome, right? Belle was always my favourite Disney Princess.”

“Um…” Harry still didn’t know what to say.

“Those two are totally ‘Beauty and the Beast’,” Niall claimed. “You know the scene where Belle runs away and then the Beast gets injured saving her from the wolves? She has the chance to run and just leave the Beast to die but she saves him and nurses him better. Harry totally did that for Louis.”

“No wolves though,” Harry finally managed to say something other than ‘um’. “Just some guys with guns and knives. But none of that matters. Look, I love Louis. I love him more than anything. You might think that’s crazy and maybe it is but I don’t care. I love him. I’m happy. And I want to be here with him.”

“Yeah, don’t worry mate,” Johnny yawned again, his words slightly indistinguishable. “You’re still Marcy to me. I’m not even gonna try to understand what’s going on here. It’s your business. I won’t say a word. And I’m really fucking tired. Can I go to sleep now?”

“Come on, mate, I’ll take you to a room,” Niall offered.

“I’d make a dirty comment about you joining me but I’m too sleepy,” Johnny said through another yawn.

XXX

“Hey, how’s Johnny doing?” Louis asked as Harry and Niall left the blonde to sleep and headed back downstairs. Harry suspected his boyfriend wasn’t asking out of genuine concern for his friends wellbeing, but rather seeking confirmation that he wasn’t going to tell anybody about whatever he had seen on the computer after cracking the code.

“Kid’s tired, he’s getting some rest,” Niall said. “But we don’t need to worry about him. The lad doesn’t want to know any details, he isn’t judging anything, I’m confident he won’t say anything.”

“He won’t,” Harry insisted. “I trust him.”

“He was really pleased with himself for cracking that code too,” Niall added on. “Got some real satisfaction out of it. If we ever needed some technical help in the future he’d probably be down to do it for some quick cash.”

“Hmm,” Louis mused. “Good to know. He could prove very useful. We might even have serious potential for a new recruit here. The kid was amazing on the computer.”

“He wasn’t that great,” Zayn snarked. 

“No need to be jealous, Z,” Liam told him comfortingly. “Even if he is better at computers than you he’s nowhere near as pretty.”

“Wait, are you gonna ask Johnny to be part of the gang?” Harry asked.

“I’m thinking about it,” Louis said. “I reckon he can fit in nicely.”

“He seemed pretty excited about the five-hundred you agreed to pay him,” Niall replied. “He’ll definitely be on board to make some more. And like I said, he really enjoyed cracking the code.”

“If Johnny gets to be part of the gang does that mean I can work with you too?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely not, Princess,” Louis refuted sternly and Harry let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s because he cares, mate,” Niall patted Harry’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, and he likes to be in control and have power over me all the time,” Harry added giving his older boyfriend a playful glare.

“Not my fault you get turned on by me being in charge,” Louis stepped up behind Harry, one hand gliding up his torso to grip his fingers lightly around the younger man’s throat, his other hand moving down to expose Harry’s cock to the room. “I didn’t make you into a submissive little boy, Princess. It’s a natural part of who you are. I just coaxed it out. But you were always a dirty kinky little bitch,” he smirked as he spoke the words into Harry’s ear, tugging at his submissive partner’s cock as he gently squeezed his fingers around Harry’s neck. “Isn’t that right, love?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Harry croaked out as he shivered with arousal. “I was always a… always a…. always a dirty kinky… always a dirty kinky little bitch,” he gasped out, words morphing into a whine as Louis determinedly stroked his dick, not stopping until he’d made Harry cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Don't forget about Niall mistaking a pink umbrella for a flamingo... I'm oddly proud of that...
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	64. 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading...
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next part...
> 
> It kinda starts 'here'... then ends up 'there'...
> 
> XXX

Chapter 64

After Johnny had caught up on some sleep, he joined Harry and some of the others in the living-room, watching T.V and eating Chinese takeaway. The blonde seemed relaxed enough in the environment and was able to make casual conversation and banter with the others. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Louis handed him five-hundred pounds in cash. 

“Maybe you could help us out in the future,” Louis suggested casually. 

“Sure, yeah, definitely” Johnny agreed, looking amazed by the amount of money in his hands as he counted it out. “Anything computer related and I’m your guy.”

“Good to know,” Louis nodded. “You help us out, I give you money, and you don’t say a word to anyone. It’s a pretty sweet deal.”

“Yeah, of course. I won’t say anything,” Johnny promised.

“Smart lad,” Louis complimented. 

“But I’m only in it for the computer stuff,” Johnny pointed out. “I don’t wanna hear or see too much about anything else going on.”

“Not a problem,” Louis told him shaking his hand. 

XXX

“Lou?” Harry asked as he stepped out of the shower, towel-drying his curls, another little towel wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, love?” Louis glanced away from their bedroom T.V, grinning as he eyed up his boyfriend’s bare torso and legs. 

“Can we talk?” the younger of the pair asked.

“Sure, babe,” Louis picked up the remote to turn the T.V off so he could give Harry his full attention. “What’s on your mind?”

“I think I wanna be more involved in your life,” Harry said. “The business stuff.”

“You already are,” Louis shrugged. “I take you to charity events with me. The kids at the hospital love you. And you’re great at making drinks and sandwiches for everyone. You do more than enough, Princess. Let’s watch some tele, yeah?”

“No, you’re not shutting me down just like that,” Harry objected. He ditched the towel he’d been drying his hair with into the laundry basket before abandoning the towel around his waist too. Naked, he crawled onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend’s lap. “I really want to have a serious talk about this. I know your work is dangerous and I’m not asking to be a main part of the action or anything. But I’d like to be included. You had Johnny help you out. If he can help then I should be able to join in too.”

“Harold,” Louis sighed, one hand curling around Harry’s hip, the other wrapping around his boyfriend’s cock. “If you want a proper discussion you’re gonna have to put some clothes on so I can concentrate.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved away and pulled on some pyjamas before scrambling back onto the bed, cuddling Miss Olivia to his chest. 

“That code wouldn’t have been cracked if it wasn’t for me, you know,” Harry pointed out and Louis just quirked an eyebrow in response. “I know Johnny was the one to actually solve it, but when Zayn let me take a look I recognised the symbols and stuff from Johnny’s notebook.”

“You got lucky, babe,” Louis replied. “It doesn’t mean you’re cut out for a life of crime all of a sudden.”

“But I can be helpful, I can do stuff,” Harry insisted. “I can learn more about computers. I can help out with Niall. I could learn to drive and deliver things or pick things up. I can do something, Louis.”

“There’s no need to work for me,” Louis claimed. “You don’t owe me anything. Just focus on college for now.”

“And then what?” Harry asked with a huff. “Am I supposed to finish college and then get some normal job and pretend that none of this fucked-up shit is happening? Because I don’t think I can keep doing that. I can’t block it all out anymore, Lou. My life isn’t normal, our relationship isn’t normal, what’s the point in trying to have a normal education or a normal career. Wouldn’t it be easier if I just worked alongside you? Because I can be a good worker, I know I could. I’d really make you proud.”

“Forget it, love, it’s not happening,” Louis told him.

“But if you just gave me a chance,” Harry implored.

“No,” Louis stated firmly. “It is not happening, so just drop it. Do not make me tell you again,” he warned.

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. “Asshole,” he muttered under his breath.

“Watch the attitude, Princess,” Louis advised.

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry replied quietly.

“That’s better,” Louis approved. “Now let’s put your mouth to some better use, yeah?” he suggested as he pushed his pyjama bottoms down and took out his dick, guiding Harry’s face down to his crotch.

XXX

At college, Harry pondered how Johnny might behave after the code-cracking weekend. Thankfully, nothing in their friendship seemed to have changed. Johnny behaved in his usual manner, giving no indication as to what he had played a part in. It was a good thing really. Keeping quiet was the sensible way to behave in the situation. If Johnny were to talk and the wrong people overheard then there could be dire consequences. But while Harry recognised that it was for the best not to mention anything, he couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit disappointed, maybe even slightly resentful towards his friend. He really wanted to talk about it, ask his friend for more details about how it had felt to help out. He wondered if Johnny felt guilty at all or if he was simply happy to get his hands on some good money. He wondered if Johnny’s relaxed attitude would change at all if he knew of some of the more disturbing things that Louis and the others got up to. 

“Everything ok?” Christian asked from where he sat across from Harry at the lunch table. 

“Fine,” Harry shrugged. “I just didn’t sleep too well,” he offered by way of an explanation. 

A pretty intense debate was going on between a few of the others seated at the table. As best as Harry could tell, they were arguing over a variety of fan-theories for a selection of different movies. Each theory sounded rather ridiculous but he kept quiet, simply watching the others get far too invested in their discussion.

“Don’t look at me, mate,” Johnny sighed when he was pulled into the conversation. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’ve watched ‘The Wizard of Oz’. Anyway, I’m gonna have a party this weekend. Not a big thing. Just a few of us. Cool people only. So you can’t come, Levi,” he teased. “I figured we could order some pizza but I’m happy to grab some crisps and other nibbles as well. I’ll get in plenty of beers and you all better be prepared to do some shots.”

XXX

Finishing his last lesson of the day, Harry headed to the Reception area of the college, joining the ladies in the Office and sitting down to do his job. He had a fairly large stack of paperwork to get through. It was all handwritten but an electronic copy was required for their records so Harry needed to type it all up. He did ask if they could just scan the documents onto the computer (the ladies even agreed that was a simpler and smarter plan) but they had strict instructions to type everything.

Neatening out his first sheet of paper, Harry concentrated on typing everything up accurately, trying to prevent himself from fantasizing about how much more exciting it could possibly be working for Louis than it was to be typing up paperwork in his little part-time job at his college. 

He ended up staying an extra ten minutes to finish off the last two pages before saying ‘goodnight’ to the women he worked with and heading out. Tonight it was Nick who had been sent to pick him up. Harry noted that the man looked a little wary. He could also see that Nick kept one hand in his coat pocket, presumably clutching tight to a gun. Feeling a little nervous, Harry discreetly tried to take in his surroundings for any suspicious behaviour but nothing looked out of the ordinary to him. However, he moved quickly, not saying anything as Nick held the car door open for him. As Nick hurried round to the driver’s seat, Harry plugged in his seatbelt, eyes still moving around but unable to see anyone or anything that might cause them harm.

Quietly, Nick drove off and Harry checked the rear-view mirror to see if a car was following them. His heartrate quickened a little seeing a dark-blue car. He kept his eyes on the vehicle by means of the mirror, trying to deduce whether the owner was purposefully following them or just coincidentally driving in the same direction. 

“Fuck,” Nick swore sounding worried after the car continued to follow them after he’d deliberately driven down the same street twice. 

“What do we do?” Harry asked hoping that the nerves wouldn’t be audible in his voice. 

“Stay calm, lad,” Nick replied. “Just do exactly what I tell you to, ok?”

“Ok,” Harry agreed. “But if you get me hurt or killed then Louis’ going to kill you,” he said hoping to bring a bit of humour to the situation.

“I’m not gonna get you killed, babe, I promise,” Nick reassured driving carefully as he too kept checking on the dark-blue car that was pursuing them. “Don’t make any sudden movements. Try and act natural. Don’t give off any signs of being afraid. Have you got your phone on you?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Good, get it out, try and be as discreet as you can,” Nick instructed. “Call Louis and put it on speakerphone. Try and keep the phone out of sight.”

Carefully, Harry took his phone out and tried to keep it tucked out of view under his thigh as he called Louis, putting it on speakerphone as Nick has directed. Before Louis was even done saying ‘hello’, Nick was giving him the registration of the car that was tailing them. He followed up by informing his Boss that there were three people in the car, all seemingly male. 

“I’m gonna get the Princess somewhere safe,” Nick claimed and Harry could see the other man discreetly sending a text on his own phone. “Then I’ll lead them down to Chicken Dipper Road. If you could send some back-up there that would be great.”

“Already on the way,” Louis answered. “I love you,” he said softly before hanging up.

“Pretty sure that last part was for you,” Nick stated.

“Obviously,” Harry agreed slipping his phone back into his pocket and casting another glance to the rear-view mirror. “Chicken Dipper Road isn’t a real street name is it?” 

“No,” Nick answered still keeping a careful eye on the dark-blue car. “But Tommo will know where I mean. I’ve got to get you somewhere safe first.”

“You could take me with you,” Harry suggested. “I could help. Liam’s trained me in self-defence. We can take three guys between the two of us, easily.”

“I’ve gotta get you somewhere safe, kid,” Nick insisted. “Boss doesn’t want you involved in this mess. Don’t fight me on this, mate. Just do what I say. Please.”

“Do you know who’s in the car?” Harry asked.

“Not a clue,” Nick admitted. “But it can’t be good. Ok, we’re nearly there. Remember, do exactly what I say… Slowly un-plug your seatbelt, don’t make it obvious… good lad… now shuffle as close to the door as possible, discreetly… a little more… that’s it… open the door, NOW!”

Feeling a little panicked, Harry opened the passenger door, feeling the cold wind immediately bite into his skin. He saw the road and the pavement zooming by. The sight made him feel a little queasy before Nick roughly shoved him out of the moving car. He rolled sideways onto the pavement, spinning around a couple of times, pain shooting through his knees and elbows from the hard landing. Almost immediately, somebody was grabbing hold of him and dragging him inside a house as the blue car sped after Nick. 

“Stay calm, you’re gonna be alright,” a tough voice said in Harry’s ear as he was guided to the sofa. “Oh dear,” the voice tutted examining the scrapes on Harry’s hands. “Nothing a cup of tea won’t fix. I’ll go put the kettle on.”

For a few minutes, Harry simply sat there stunned, his mind replaying the moment Nick pushed him out of the car. His knees in particular were throbbing, a stinging sensation slowly becoming more noticeable in his hands and on his chin. Glancing around, he took in the surroundings of the living-room, trying to work out where he was and who he was with.

There were a lot of witch and fairy ornaments all about the room and plenty of photographs of what appeared to be the same four or five children. There was a long-haired ginger cat curled up on a tattered cushion, staring over at him in what seemed to be a judgemental fashion. There was a little T.V in the corner of the room along with a video player and a stack of VCR tapes. There were frilly doilies on the coffee table as well as a fairly modern mobile phone. Leaning across, Harry clicked the side button and saw that the latest text message was from Nick briefly explaining that a friend would be dropped off very soon in need of help, no time to explain. Sitting back and looking to his left, Harry spied a ball of wool and a pair of knitting needles. He was definitely in a home that belonged to a little old lady.

“I don’t have any sugar in the house I’m afraid,” the older lady said as she returned carrying a little tea-tray that she set upon the little coffee table. “I never put sugar in my tea because I consider myself sweet enough,” she claimed before wandering out of the room again. She returned quickly carrying a damp flannel and a little first-aid box. “Hold out your hands,” she requested and Harry did so, hissing as she rubbed the flannel over his torn palms. “Ssh, ssh, you’re fine,” she insisted before also rubbing at his chin and then his forehead which suddenly started stinging at the contact. “That Nicholas, he’s always up to some kind of mischief.”

“Um,” Harry replied dumbly as the woman perched her glasses on top of her grey hair and squinted at him as she pressed a plaster over his chin and one across his forehead. She then wrapped his palms in gauze, her touch not entirely gentle. Her skin was lined with wrinkles, her lips were chapped and the knitted cardigan she wore was covered with ginger cat hair. 

“There, you’ll be fine,” the old lady said. “Now what did I do with my glasses?” she asked herself looking around.

“Um, they’re on your head,” Harry answered pointing awkwardly.

“Oh, there they are,” she laughed fixing them back on her nose. “Drink up,” she ordered handing him a cup of tea. 

“Thank you,” Harry held the cup gingerly in his sore hands before taking a small sip. “Um, are you Nick’s grandmother?”

“Don’t be absurd,” the lady scoffed clipping Harry around the side of the head before sitting in her armchair with her own cup of tea. “Eat the biscuits,” she instructed.

“Oh, sure, thank you very much,” Harry said awkwardly as he selected a biscuit and took a bite, forcing himself to chew and swallow even though the biscuit was horribly dry. “Mmm, my favourite,” he lied. “So, how do you know Nick?”

“He likes to come and keep me company sometimes,” the woman told him as she popped a thimble on her thumb and resumed her knitting. “He does odd jobs around the house. Helps carry the heavier stuff when I need to go shopping. He weeds the garden.”

“That’s nice,” Harry replied.

“He’s a pretty good lover too,” the old woman stated causing Harry to nearly drop his teacup. “Not the best I’ve ever had but he’s very enthusiastic. I’ve recommended him to all the ladies at Bingo. They all think he’s darling.”

“Right, of course,” Harry responded feeling painfully awkward. He simply kept sipping at his tea and forcing himself to eat the dry biscuits until there was a knock at the door. “I can answer it,” he offered.

“You stay,” the lady told him sternly and her cat seemed to hiss in agreement before she moved to answer the door. 

Harry was relieved to hear Louis’ voice and he quickly stood up, heading to go and meet him. Walking through the hallway, Harry saw that the old lady had the chain on her door, not permitting Louis to see very far in as she seemed to interrogate him, demanding to know various details about Nick and about the boy in her living-room. Once she seemed satisfied with Louis’ answers, she un-chained the door and pulled it open wide.

“You have a friend at the door,” the lady told Harry.

“Lou,” Harry sighed in relief rushing to him and throwing his arms about his neck, kissing him deeply.

“I’ve got you, Princess, I’m here,” Louis reassured. “Come on, let’s go,” he said gesturing to where Niall was waiting in the car. 

“Um, thank you, Miss,” Harry said to the old lady.

“Yes, thank you,” Louis reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. “For your trouble,” he said handing her a generous sum of money.

“I don’t want your money you wally,” she sneered at him shoving the money back. “Now go on, go,” she told Harry. “Try and stay out of trouble.”

“Ok, bye,” Harry said before the door was slammed in their faces. 

“Was this really Grimmy’s idea of somewhere safe?” Louis asked disbelievingly as he led Harry to the car, climbing into the back with him.

“Alright there, Haz?” Niall twisted around to check on him.

“A few bumps and scrapes, but I’m fine,” Harry assured. 

“Who was the old lady?” Niall asked.

“Um… as best as I can tell she and Nick are friends with benefits,” Harry grimaced. 

“Great, now I’m gonna have nightmares,” Niall commented. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling ok, love?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry nodded. “What about Nick, is he ok?”

“He’s fine,” Louis confirmed. “We sent him some back-up and they’re dealing with everything. But Grimmy told me where to go to collect you.”

“Ok, good. Um, the people following us, what did they want?” Harry asked.

“We’re not sure yet,” Niall answered from the driver’s seat. “But we’ll get one of them to talk. I’m pretty sure they were after Grimmy though, not you, so no need to get too worried… or too overprotective,” he added pointedly to Louis. 

“It’s fine, I remained calm and I did exactly what Nick told me to do,” Harry sighed. “It wasn’t a big deal. It might not have been anything business-related anyway. Maybe the guys in the car were mad at Nick because he fucked their grandmothers.”

“Very possible,” Niall admitted with a frown of disgust. “But given our lifestyle we need to check that it isn’t something more serious. I’m just glad you’re ok, mate. For all we know those people in the car could have been really dangerous and the situation could have been a lot worse.”

“Yeah, thankfully Grimmy had his wits about him tonight,” Louis claimed.

“Give the guy more credit,” Harry replied. “If he’s survived working with you this long he clearly knows how to handle himself and be serious when needed. You shouldn’t underestimate people all the time.”

“Don’t make this about you, love,” Louis groaned. “I’m not having you join my business. You being thrown out of a car tonight and being babysat by an old lady who sucks Grimmy’s cock definitely isn’t changing my mind.”

“Oh come on,” Harry complained. “Ni help me out here,” he pleaded. “You think I’ve got what it takes to work with you lot, right?”

“Oi, don’t you dare encourage him,” Louis warned sternly. 

“This is between the two of you,” Niall stated. “I am not choosing sides. I have no opinion. Do not drag me into your lover’s tiff. And please, for the love of God, stop talking about the old lady shagging Grimmy.”

“This is ridiculous,” Harry grumbled. “You should at least give me a trial run to work with you.”

“Just drop it,” Louis told him with a rough pinch to his thigh. 

Harry whimpered and glowered at his boyfriend as he crossed his arms over his chest, remaining silent for the rest of the journey home.

XXX

“Princess,” Louis whispered as he gently shook Harry awake. “Princess… Haz… Harry… Harold… Bloody hell… Oi,” he tweaked one of his boyfriend’s nipples. “Wake up,” he shook him with more force.

“Nrgh, ‘m awake,” Harry grumbled. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“I’m gonna have to head out of town for a little bit,” Louis explained stepping away from the bed and hurriedly getting himself ready.

“Now?” Harry asked, checking the time on his phone and seeing that it was a little past three in the morning. “Why?”

“Just some things I have to do,” Louis told him.

“But… can’t it wait?” Harry yawned as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Sorry, baby, I really have to go,” Louis apologised. “I should be back before the weekend.”

“Lou, no,” Harry complained. “Just send somebody else.”

“Not an option, love,” Louis responded pulling a hoodie on before strapping a knife to his ankle, tucking a taser into his pocket and picking up a gun. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. C’mere, give me a kiss.”

“Just go,” Harry huffed turning his back to the older man.

“Fine,” Louis shrugged. “Try not to feel too guilty if I die and you couldn’t even be bothered to give me one last snog.”

“Fuck off,” Harry retaliated whacking Louis in the stomach with a pillow. “Don’t say shit like that. You’re not gonna fucking die. It’s not allowed.”

“Alright, no dying,” Louis laughed. “But give me a kiss anyway, yeah?”

“Manipulative asshole,” Harry thought out loud before crawling to the edge of the bed and kneeling up to kiss his boyfriend goodbye.

XXX

In the morning, Harry woke up to find it was only himself, Niall and Bebe in the house. They sat down for breakfast together, Harry occupying Louis’ usual seat and asking the other two for some kind of information. 

“It’s to do with those people in the car that followed me and Nick isn’t it?” Harry guessed.

Niall and Bebe exchanged a look, seemingly trying to decide if they should say anything or not.

“Guys, come on,” Harry pleaded. “I live here too and Louis’ my boyfriend. I deserve to know these things. I shouldn’t be shut out all the time worrying if the man I love is ever gonna come back home.”

“Of course he’s gonna come back home,” Bebe insisted. “Tommo’s unstoppable. Nothing’s gonna drag him down. There’s nothing in the world that could prevent him from coming home to his special Princess,” she cooed. 

“Stop sweet-talking me,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Honestly, mate, I only know the basics,” Niall sighed.

“Fine, just tell me what you know,” Harry encouraged. 

“Well… you’re right,” Niall told him. “It’s to do with the guys in the car.”

“Who were they?” Harry asked.

“Members of a rival gang basically,” Bebe answered. “Grimmy’s managed to get inside information about them for years using his special talents.”

“By shagging people you mean,” Harry cringed and Bebe nodded. “So what happened? Did he shag the wrong person?”

“You might say that,” Niall shook his head. “So this other group, they have their own person in charge, just like we have Louis.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded in understanding, awaiting further information.

“So their version of Louis,” Niall explained, “is actually quite the family man.”

“Sort of,” Bebe interjected. “He’s also a massive douchebag who cheats on his wife.”

“Are you telling me Nick shagged this other group’s Boss?” Harry asked.

“Not quite that impressive,” Bebe said. “But he fucked the Boss’ wife, all three of his mistresses’, his two daughters, his son…”

“Who is also his heir,” Niall added on.

“And his right-hand man,” Bebe concluded. “And this Boss guy, he might think it’s ok to cheat on his wife all the time but being gay… that’s a big no-no for him. He sure isn’t happy that one of Tommo’s boys has been corrupting his son.”

“And when Grimmy shags people, he usually manages to find out little things that can prove very useful or be held against others,” Niall said. 

“He can be quite the charmer too,” Bebe stated. “Sometimes he really makes a connection with people. Well… he doesn’t, not really,” she amended. “But sometimes the people he sleeps with think so. It isn’t uncommon for Grimmy to get people to fall in love with him.”

“These people must be stupid and desperate,” Harry commented. 

“Either way, it isn’t good to have members of your family or people who work for you be in love with somebody in your enemies gang,” Niall pointed out.

“Grimmy’s managed to give us a lot of information about these people,” Bebe continued. “We’ve intercepted a lot of their plans recently and largely thanks to Grimmy their numbers have become smaller and smaller. Grimmy’s essentially been destroying them from the inside just by hooking up with a bunch of them.”

“The wife and the mistresses’ turned on each other,” Niall said. “All fighting over Grimmy.”

“Damn, that’s gotta be a blow to the Boss’ ego,” Harry mused and the other two nodded.

“The daughters have been missing for a couple of weeks,” Niall told Harry.

“It’s likely that they got into a fight over Grimmy and killed each other,” Bebe shrugged. “Or one could have killed the other and is now on the run,” she theorised. 

“Either way, they’ve been missing without a trace,” Niall summarised. “And being a massive homophobe, this Boss guy obviously isn’t happy that his son and his right-hand man have been having relations with Grimmy. So there’s discord between them.”

“But clearly he still has a few faithful followers,” Bebe said. “They were sent after Grimmy. This guy wants him dead.”

“So… what’s happening?” Harry asked. “Are Louis and the others going to kill this other Boss and the rest of his gang?”

“Oh, that other Boss is as good as dead,” Bebe claimed. 

“We’re not sure what’s going to happen with the others,” Niall said. 

“It’s possible some of them could be recruited,” Bebe suggested. “If nothing else, they’re more loyal to Grimmy than their own Boss right now. I think an offer to work with us will at least be made and then Niall can talk with them and assess whether or not they can be truly loyal.”

“Right, of course,” Harry groaned as he rolled his eyes while spooning up another mouthful of his cereal. “Louis’ happy to have one of my friends work for him, and he’s fine with recruiting his enemies, but fuck if I’m allowed to be a part of the team.”

“Don’t take it personally, Haz, he just doesn’t wanna see you get hurt,” Niall replied. 

“None of us do,” Bebe added with a sympathetic smile.

“Whatever,” Harry sighed forlornly. “Do you at least have an idea when Louis might get back?”

“Sorry,” Bebe told him. “We haven’t had any updates yet.”

“That’s completely normal though,” Niall assured. “I wouldn’t expect to hear anything from anyone until at least this afternoon. But as soon as I hear anything I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly. 

“Come on, eat up,” Bebe encouraged. “We’ll need to leave soon so I can get you to college on time.”

“Do I really have to go?” Harry asked.

“It’s best to carry on as normal,” Niall advised. “It’ll help keep your mind off things.”

XXX

By Friday morning, the only news to have been received was that Louis and most of the others were ok. There had been a few casualties from their side, though nobody that Harry knew particularly well. They had also been informed that Perrie was in hospital though they didn’t know the extent of her injuries. 

“Anything?” Harry asked hopefully joining Niall and Bebe in the dining room Friday morning.

“Sorry, kid,” Niall sighed. 

“Is that good or bad?” Harry questioned. 

“We really don’t know,” Bebe told him gently. “It could mean there are further complications that they need to concentrate on right now. They might be sticking close to the hospital for Perrie and not have great phone reception. Their phones could have died,” she pointed out. “Or they could already be on their way home. We just don’t know, sweetie.”

“Fuck sake, I hate this,” Harry murmured. “At least if I was part of the team I could be there with Louis… wherever he is.”

“Just try not to think about it,” Niall advised. “Maybe after you finish work we could head out and do something. Go to the cinema maybe? Or bowling? A few drinks down the pub?”

“Um, actually, Johnny was throwing a little party tonight,” Harry said. “But I’m not so sure if I should go.”

“Don’t be silly, you should definitely go,” Bebe encouraged. “Hang out with your friends and have fun.”

“I’ll probably be a party-pooper,” Harry reasoned. “I’m too worried about Louis.”

“I’m sure we’ll hear something soon,” Bebe said.

XXX

Although the pretty blonde was likely lying to make Harry feel a bit better, she turned out to be correct. Before eleven o’clock, Harry received a text from Niall telling him that Zayn had been in touch and that Perrie was on the mend and they would be home by lunch time on Tuesday at the latest. While Tuesday seemed a long way off, Harry was at least relieved to know ‘something’. He wasn’t sure if it was safe to message Louis or not but he so desperately wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice so he messaged Niall back, asking him to find out if Louis could give him a call during his lunch break.

Less than ten minutes later, Harry’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled happily as he read a text from Louis telling him he loved him and promising to call at lunchtime. 

XXX

“Louis,” Harry grinned as he sat under a staircase, holding his phone to his ear.

“Hi, Princess,” Louis replied, Harry’s heart warming and stomach fluttering at the raspy tone of his boyfriend. “You been missing me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry scoffed. “I barely even noticed you were gone,” he lied.

“Is that right now?” Louis sounded amused. “Because apparently you got so lonely without me that you invited Bebe to share our bed and she woke up to you dry-humping her leg and moaning my name.”

“That’s not true,” Harry squeaked even though it absolutely was. He’d also used the woman’s bum as a pillow at some point and she had to keep slapping him away as he tried to grope and kiss it in his sleep.

“Really? Does that mean Bebe and Nialler are both lying to me?” Louis asked teasingly. 

“They just don’t want to hurt your feelings,” Harry shrugged. “Truth is I haven’t missed you at all. I’ve moved on in fact. Bebe’s my girlfriend now and Niall’s pretty much our pet dog. We even send him out to the back-garden to piss and shit.”

“Well it’s nice you have him well-trained,” Louis deadpanned. 

“How’s Perrie doing?” Harry asked seriously.

“Better,” Louis answered. “It got a bit scary for a while there. She’s gonna be out of action for quite some time. But she’s strong, she’s a fighter.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Harry said. “I’ll be sure to set up a ‘welcome home’ banner for her and get balloons and a ‘get well soon’ cake.”

“Sure, she’ll love that,” Louis agreed. “Look, I’d love to talk to you longer, Haz but I’ve still got some shit to take care of.”

“Ok, I understand,” Harry replied. “Um, Johnny’s having a little party tonight. It’s ok if I go isn’t it?”

“Of course, babe, you have fun,” Louis told him. “I’ll see you real soon ok.”

“Ok, love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too, Princess,” Louis answered before the line went dead.

XXX

The party at Johnny’s actually turned out to be quite fun. Harry was able to take his mind off of everything going on with Louis and enjoy himself. It wasn’t like the crazy crowded house-party he’d been too before. Instead it was just several of Johnny’s friends hanging out and laughing together as they ate, drank and listened to music – Lucy and Oliver disappearing fairly early on, no doubt with plans to have sex on Johnny’s bed.

“Alright everybody, shots, shots, shots!” Johnny called excitedly. 

With a surprisingly steady hand, Johnny poured some green liquid into a collection of shot glasses and passed them around. Taking his, Harry clinked the glass against Christian’s before knocking it back, coughing a little from the sour taste burning his throat. Laughing, Christian patted him on the back. Meanwhile, Johnny completely missed his mouth, tipping the sticky liquid all over his face. 

“Boo, you suck,” one of the girls jeered. 

“Hang on, hang on,” Johnny poured himself another shot, successfully tipping this one down his mouth and receiving a sarcastic round of applause from the room. “Ok, more, more, more,” he laughed reaching for a different bottle and pouring everybody a red coloured drink, this one a sour cherry flavour. 

“Body shots!” somebody suggested excitedly. 

“Ok, who wants to do the honours?” Johnny asked.

“Your party, mate, you do it,” Harry told him.

“Fine,” Johnny happily pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it in Harry’s face before laying down on the floor. “Come on then,” he invited as he placed his hands comfortably behind his head.

One of the girls crawled towards him first, tipping a splash of alcohol onto his stomach and lapping it up from his navel, leaving lipstick marks on his skin as she pulled away. Christian went next, tipping some liquid along Johnny’s collarbone to lick up, the blonde kicking his legs up in the air and squealing that it tickled. 

“Alright, my turn,” Harry declared moving closer. He accidentally tipped more than necessary over Johnny’s skin, ducking down quickly to flick his tongue out and gather up as much as he could. “I made you all sticky,” Harry giggled. 

XXX

Less than an hour later, Harry was on his knees and clinging to the toilet bowl, Christian wiping vomit away from his mouth and helping him sip down water as he rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Urgh, hate this,” Harry groaned spitting into the toilet before sipping a bit more water and then gagging a little. “Wanna go home,” he whined. “Want Louis.”

“Niall’s on his way to pick you up, mate, he won’t be long,” Christian reassured. 

“Urgh,” Harry sobbed after throwing up some more. “Think I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Christian soothed. 

“How is he?” a topless Johnny asked coming in to check on Harry.

“He thinks he’s dying,” Christian updated just as Harry began throwing up some more.

“Eww, yuck,” Johnny cried dramatically as he took a large step back when some pizza came out of Harry’s mouth, hitting the toilet water with such force that it splashed back up and hit his face.

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Christian soothed rubbing Harry’s back as the curly-haired lad sobbed harder. “Grab me a flannel?” he asked.

“Here,” Johnny handed a flannel over.

“Get it wet first,” Christian rolled his eyes as he tossed it back.

“Right, sorry,” Johnny quickly dampened the flannel before handing it to the auburn-haired boy who cleaned up Harry’s face before offering him some more water. “Feeling better yet, Marcy?”

“Fuck…” Harry spat into the toilet bowl, “you.”

“Um, hey, some really fit Irish guy is here to pick up Marcel,” one of the girls giggled. 

“Come on, mate, up you get,” Johnny encouraged as he and Christian helped Harry to stand. 

“Fucking hell, lads, how much did he drink?” Niall asked in shock as Johnny and Christian practically carried a staggering Harry out to the car. 

“Not that much,” Johnny said.

“He did at least twenty shots of Tequila,” Christian answered honestly. “And downed half a bottle of Mickey Finn.”

“Well, yeah,” Johnny admitted sheepishly, shivering from being out in the cold without a t-shirt.

“He’s gonna throw up in my car on the way home isn’t he?” Niall sighed.

“Oh most definitely,” Johnny nodded. 

“Great, well, thanks for calling me yeah,” Niall said once Christian had safely placed Harry in the car. “Have a good night, lads.”

XXX

“Oh yikes,” Bebe frowned when she saw the state Harry was in.

“Yeah,” Niall agreed.

XXX

The following morning, Harry’s head was pounding and he whimpered as his phone rang out, sounding louder than normal. It seemed a great struggle, but he managed to reach across and pick it up to answer Louis’ call.

“Feeling a bit delicate, Princess?” Louis asked with mock-sympathy. 

“Lou, don’t yell,” Harry groaned. 

“I’m not yelling,” Louis pointed out. “Got yourself in quite the mess last night I hear.”

“Sorry,” Harry whispered tiredly, his head absolutely throbbing. “But you said I could go. You said I should try and have fun.”

“Yeah, but I still expect you to be responsible,” Louis replied. “If you didn’t have decent lads like Johnny and Chrissy-boy keeping an eye on ya who knows what might have happened.”

“I was with friends, nothing was gonna happen,” Harry said.

“There’s still a big difference between enjoying yourself by having a few drinks and getting so fucking drunk you can’t even stand,” Louis lectured him. “I expect better of you, love. We’ll deal with this when I get home.”

“Wha’? You’re gonna punish me?” Harry asked. “Isn’t the fucking hangover punishment enough?”

“Nope,” Louis stated popping the ‘p’. “Now, get yourself in the shower, try and eat something, drink plenty of water and clean up Niall’s car. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered quietly. 

“Good,” Louis approved. “I’ve gotta go now,” he said in a gentler tone. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Harry responded setting the phone down and hiding his face under the covers for a little while longer, worrying how Louis might choose to punish him in a few days’ time when he returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Would love to know what you think...
> 
> Any punishment ideas?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	65. 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO TIME - INTERNET COULD DIE ANY SECOND

Chapter 65

After finishing up with work on Tuesday, Harry made his goodbyes to the ladies in the Office and made his way out of the College building. His face broke into a large grin, dimples popping as he saw Louis leaning up against his car to pick him up. Keeping a secure hold of his bag, Harry raced towards his boyfriend and jumped into his arms, legs locking around the older man’s waist as they kissed one another desperately. 

“Fucking missed you, Lou,” Harry declared between kisses, his cock twitching slightly as Louis squeezed his bum.

“Missed you more, Princess,” Louis told him as he set the younger man back on his feet and opened the car door for him. 

“How’s Perrie?” Harry asked as Louis began the drive home.

“There’s still a bit of bruising so don’t be alarmed when you see her,” Louis warned. “She said herself the bruises look worse than they feel. She is using a wheelchair at the moment. It’s not forever,” he assured. “But she isn’t healed enough yet to be able to use crutches. She broke her leg in two places and one of her shoulder’s is pretty busted up. The head injury gave us quite a scare but she’s been recovering really well. The Doctor said she was getting stronger every day. Our Pez is definitely a fighter.”

“Good,” Harry nodded. “So… everything’s sorted now? You’re gonna be back at home for a while? I don’t like it when you have to go away.”

“It’s part of the job, babe,” Louis told him. “You’re gonna have to find a way to deal with it,” he said gently. 

“You could take me with you,” Harry suggested, instantly finding himself on the receiving end of Louis’ harsh blue stare. “But you could though,” Harry insisted. “I could wait in the car, or in a hotel or flat or something, wherever you’re staying. You could at least think about it.”

“We’re not having this discussion, Harold,” Louis replied sternly. “And you already have a punishment coming your way. Don’t make me add to it.”

“Excuse me for wanting to be close to you,” Harry grumbled. “Ow,” he winced as Louis pinched his thigh roughly. 

The remainder of the car journey was spent in silence. Harry stared out of the car window, determined to sulk. His resolve broke quickly when Louis’ hand settled on his thigh and gave a comforting squeeze over the place he had pinched. Harry ignored his boyfriend’s touch for all of twenty-eight seconds before lowering one of his hands on top of Louis’. He even linked their fingers together and brought Louis’ hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. But he kept his gaze out of the window all the while, not speaking a word, even as Louis pulled up on the gravel and led him up to the house. 

“Look at me,” Louis requested, gripping Harry’s chin lightly once they’d stepped over the threshold. “I love you ok. You know that, yeah?”

“I know,” Harry nodded pressing his body flush against that of his murderous boyfriend. “I love you too.” He pecked him sweetly on the lips, rubbing at Louis’ biceps. “Are you going to give me my punishment now?”

“Not yet,” Louis answered. “You should go and say ‘hi’ to Perrie first. Come and meet me in my Office when you’re done. Bring up a pack of beer bottles from the fridge.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. He didn’t know what Louis intended to do with the beer. Of course, knowing that he was being punished for having gotten drunk, he doubted the inclusion of alcohol was a good thing. “Perrie, I’ve been so worried about you,” Harry sighed upon entering the living-room and approaching the woman in the wheelchair, leaning down to give her a gentle hug. 

XXX

Beer-bottles in hand, Harry bravely made his way upstairs to Louis’ Office, knocking on the door and waiting for his Dom to permit him entry. 

“Come in, Harold,” Louis beckoned, smug smirk evident in his tone.

Taking a moment to roll his eyes, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside, head bent submissively and eyes low on the carpet. He followed his Dom’s instruction to close the door, then dutifully approached the desk and placed the four-pack of beer bottles down on the hard surface. He sneaked a quick glanced to Louis’ face, noting that the older man looked to be enjoying himself immensely. His delight and amusement wasn’t surprising to the younger sub. He was fully aware by now that Louis, being the fucked-up mess that he was, found a great deal of arousal and excitement in punishing him.

“Anything to say for yourself, Princess?” Louis asked twirling a pen around between his fingers, feet up on the desk as he lounged in his chair. 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

“You’re gonna need to do better than that,” Louis advised causing Harry to sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised. “I shouldn’t have drank as much as I did. It was irresponsible and I’m really sorry for letting you down. I’m prepared to accept my punishment now, Sir.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Louis approved. “Take your clothes and bend over the desk… bum in the air, that’s it,” he cooed once Harry was in position. “Now spread those pretty cheeks, show me that cock-hungry little hole of yours.” Reaching behind himself, Harry parted the globes of his ass to reveal his opening, a fierce blush beginning to creep up his neck. “What is this, Harold?” Louis asked tracing a dry finger around Harry’s rim.

“It’s my cock-hungry little hole, Sir,” Harry answered, dick swelling and face turning redder upon speaking the words.

“Say that again,” Louis commanded, obviously amused by Harry’s embarrassment. 

“It’s my cock-hungry little hole, Sir,” Harry repeated and Louis laughed before retrieving a tube of lube from his desk drawer and drizzling a vast amount along Harry’s crack. “Shit, that’s cold,” the sub gasped. 

“Language,” Louis reprimanded pinching the back of a thigh harshly. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry said meekly, keeping his cheeks spread open. “Oh,” he breathed out as Louis dug a finger into him, quickly stretching him loose. The beer bottles were still on the desk, right in Harry’s line of vision as Louis continued to finger him open. Harry nervously wondered how Louis intended to incorporate the beer into his punishment. 

“Listen to that,” Louis commented gleefully once he had four fingers stuffed into Harry’s opening. “Do you hear how wet and sloppy you sound? Well?” he prompted flexing his fingers inside of Harry’s hole, “do you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered, head turned sideways and cheek pressed into the wood of the desk. “My cock-hungry hole’s so wet and loose… I can hear the squelching.” It was true too, he really could hear the slick noise as Louis rammed his fingers in and out of him.

“I could so easily fist you right now,” Louis observed.

“I’m happy to take your fist if that’s what you want, Sir,” Harry stated. 

“I know you would be, you just love getting fisted,” Louis taunted. “But this is a punishment, love,” he reminded. “I’m not looking to make you happy right now. Can’t have you enjoying yourself too much, can I?”

“No, Sir,” Harry responded quietly, Louis’ four fingers still stuffed up his bum. “I deserve whatever punishment you think I can take,” he claimed. 

“Pass me a beer,” Louis requested.

Nervously, Harry selected one of the bottles, suspecting it was about to be shoved up his rear. Seconds later he was gasping as the cold bottle was indeed pushed into his rim, the bottom end going in first. He tried his best not to whimper and moan too much, his mind and body trying to get used to the unusual intrusion in his rectum. 

“Knees up on the desk, bum up high,” Louis commanded helping Harry assume the new position. “Alright, look at that. You make a very beautiful beer holder, Princess.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry blushed knowing he must look a right state displayed on his Dom’s desk with a beer bottle sticking out of his bum. It definitely felt different than any plug or dildo that had even been used on him. It felt different to the Pool cue too. “Oh God,” he groaned hearing and feeling how Louis opened the bottle before angling it down a little, presumably drinking from it before repositioning the bottle to face upwards towards the ceiling. 

“Tell me how that feels, love,” Louis requested.

“It’s so good in my cock-hungry little hole, Sir,” Harry claimed. “Thank you for using my naughty little butt-hole and punishing me appropriately.”

“So cute when you’re trying to please me,” Louis smiled dropping a kiss to Harry’s shoulder blade. “But I want an honest answer. How does it feel having a bottle lodged in your asshole?”

“Um… uncomfortable,” Harry admitted. “But I can handle it,” he rushed to reassure. 

“Just think,” Louis said. “It could have been some random guy’s dick forced up your ass when you got drunk this weekend.”

“Sir, no, nothing happened,” Harry insisted. “I wouldn’t do that to you… I could never.”

“I’m not suggesting you’d be a willing participant,” Louis replied calmly. “But if your friends hadn’t looked after you and Niall wasn’t around to pick you up… anything could have happened to you.”

“Liam’s taught me to fight, I can handle myself,” Harry protested. 

“When you’re sober maybe,” Louis acknowledged. “Not when you’re piss-ass drunk and can’t even stand. And what if someone like Luisa was around. It’s not like you’re prepared to strike a woman.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond but he realised his boyfriend made a valid point. 

“Anything could have happened to you,” Louis stated. “You’re damn lucky that nothing did. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. “I understand.” 

“I’m gonna pull the bottle out now,” Louis warned. “It’ll probably hurt a bit and your little hole’s gonna feel really empty. I’ll be slipping a butt-plug in its place. Is that ok with you, lad?”

“Green, Sir,” Harry replied, eyes on the other three bottles wondering how they might be used. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, suppressing a whine as the bottle was pulled out, his backside aching in a new kind of way before Louis pressed a decent sized butt-plug into him.

“Kneel,” Louis indicated as he lounged back in his desk chair, the bottle that had been in the subs butthole in his hand.

Moving carefully, Harry climbed off the desk and dropped to his knees at Louis’ feet. He let out a grunt as Louis tangled his fingers in his curls and yanked his head back. The bottom of the beer bottle was then presented to him, millimetres away from his face.

“Lick it up,” Louis requested, a twisted grin on his face as Harry leaned forwards with his tongue out, licking the base of the bottle that had been stuck in his asshole. “That’s a good boy,” the Dom approved before brining the beer to his lips and draining the rest of the drink before setting the empty bottle aside. “Time for bottle number two I think,” he said reaching for said bottle and opening it up. “Get my cock out,” he encouraged and Harry did so, freeing Louis’ pretty dick from the confines of his sweatpants. “Alright, babe, you think you’re the man chugging down alcohol,” he teased. “Come and get it, son,” he invited as he poured most of the bottle over his own cock and balls, Harry immediately diving in to lap it up.

Next, Louis cupped Harry’s chin and tipped some beer into the subs mouth, instructing him not to swallow. He then guided his boyfriend to move in and suck his cock with the beer still filling his mouth. Setting the second empty bottle aside, Louis gave Harry a little break, petting his hair and offering him a few compliments. 

“Just two bottles to go now, baby,” Louis pointed out. “You ready for the next one?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. He’d had to wait literal days for his punishment as it was, he didn’t see any sense in delaying things further.

“Alright, you’re gonna bend over the desk and you’re gonna take a spanking,” Louis informed him.

“Um…” Harry mumbled. 

“Problem?” Louis asked with a raised brow.

“No, Sir,” Harry shook his head quickly. “I just… um… how’s the third beer going to be involved in my spanking? Are you going to be hitting me with the bottle?”

“You’ll see,” Louis retorted impishly. “Bend over the desk.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded politely as he displayed himself over the office furniture. “Oh,” he gripped the edge of the desk in surprise as Louis poured the contents of the third beer bottle over his bum. “Ow,” he yelped in shock as Louis landed the first spank to his beer-soaked arse. 

“Hurts a bit more when your skins wet doesn’t it,” Louis teased as he slapped his subs bare bum again. “Well, doesn’t it?” Louis wanted to know smacking Harry’s soft flesh again.

“Yes, Sir, it hurts,” Harry admitted, bum stinging and panting harshly. “Ouch,” he whimpered feeling the force of Louis’ hand again. He heard the Dom laugh, obviously getting a perverse sense of pleasure over his pain. “Feels like my bums on fire,” he grunted as he was assaulted with another spank. 

“Shouldn’t have been a naughty boy then should you?” Louis asked condescendingly as he hit him again. 

“No, Sir,” Harry answered as Louis walloped his backside again. “I’m sorry I was bad.”

“Not gonna be getting drunk off your ass anytime soon are ya, love,” Louis smirked. 

“No, Sir, I promise I won’t,” Harry said earnestly, yelping as Louis’ hand connected with the butt-plug lodged inside his hole. “I’ll be good. Ow.”

“Doing this hurts me more than it hurts you, love,” Louis tutted. 

“No it doesn’t,” Harry scoffed. “You enjoy hurting me.”

“Well, with an attitude like that,” Louis said, “I guess I must not be spanking… you… hard… enough.” He punctuated the last few words with extra hard swats to Harry’s sore rear. 

“Sorry, Sir, sorry, sorry, sorry,” Harry wailed. “You do enjoy hurting me though,” he insisted. “Using me however you want… humiliating me… punishing me… owning me,” he listed. “Tell me you’re not hard right now, Sir?” he dared. “Tell me you’re not turned-on and desperate to fuck me right now. Ow,” he winced as Louis pinched both butt-cheeks roughly at the same time.

“You wanna prove to me what a good boy you can be?” Louis cooed. “Wanna be a good little sub and taking a good hard dicking? You gonna lie there and take it while I use this pretty little hole?” he circled his finger around the base of the butt-plug.

“Yes, Sir, please use me,” Harry asked, face as warm as his spanked backside. “I’m just a hole for you to humiliate, punish and use.”

“Fucking hell,” Louis groaned yanking the plug out of Harry’s entrance and clumsily slicking his cock with lube before pushing in to Harry’s willing body, pounding into his body roughly, fingers gripping possessively at the younger man’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grunted, spilling into Harry within a matter of minutes.

“Told you… that you… get off on hurting me,” Harry panted out, his balls heavy and cock pulsing, not having been able to cum.

“You might have a point,” Louis laughed fitting the butt-plug back in Harry’s puffy freshly-fucked rim. “But admit it, Princess, you kinda have a thing for me hurting you too,” he teased a finger up the throbbing vein in Harry’s dick. 

“Not my fault you fucked me up,” Harry replied, leaning his head back against Louis’ shoulder. 

“It’d be so easy to make you cum,” Louis mused, continuing to toy with Harry’s aching hard-on. “Such a shame you don’t deserve it. This is a punishment after all and we’ve got one beer bottle left to go.”

“I’ll take whatever you give me, Sir,” Harry said.

“I know you will, Princess,” Louis stroked the side of his face tenderly before bringing him in for a pornographic kiss. “Alright, last bottle,” he said picking it up and opening the lid. “Pick up your underpants… good lad… now stuff them in your mouth, as best as you can, go on… that’s it… now tip your head back… don’t panic and don’t choke,” he advised as he poured the final beer over the bunched up boxers stuffed in Harry’s mouth. “Smell them,” he ordered once the bottle was empty.

“Smells awful,” Harry grimaced. 

“Yep,” Louis smirked, blue eyes flashing with amusement. “You probably stank even worse than that the other night,” he pointed out and Harry flushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Put your pants on. That’s all you’ll be wearing for the rest of the night, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. “Thank you for punishing me.”

“C’mere,” Louis indicated with a crook of his finger. “Trust me, love, it is a pleasure and an honour to punish you,” he declared trailing kisses along Harry’s collarbone and neck. “I’m always pleasantly surprised and impressed by how much you can take and how deeply you’re willing to let me humiliate and abuse you.”

“I don’t think of it as abuse, Louis,” Harry chimed in.

“Of course you don’t, my poor little Stockholm Syndrome Princess,” he cooed pressing a kiss to his temple. “You’re so beautifully damaged.”

“Just like you then,” Harry returned and Louis grinned before kissing him sweetly.

“C’mon, we should rub some cream on your sore little bottom,” Louis searched through the desk drawers. “I’m not sure if I’ve got anything… no… sorry, that’s my bad… should have been more prepared… nevermind, we’ve got some in the bedroom. Come on, babe,” he gripped the back of his subs neck and guided him upstairs. “I expect better behaviour from you from now on, Harold.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed.

“I mean it,” Louis trailed his fingers round to grip the front of Harry’s throat, squeezing gently. “I want you to be a good sub. Good subs get rewarded,” he squeezed Harry’s neck a little rougher.

The green-eyed sub was stunned into silence, wondering if Louis was hinting at possibly collaring him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> IQR XOX


End file.
